Sailor Moon Alternate Re-Write
by Sailor Mars Fanatic
Summary: This is an alternative retelling of the events of the first season of Sailor Moon with unique changes and plot twists. It is based upon the old English dub that was produced by Dic.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

This is a story about a young teenage girl named Serena. She was a good-hearted person but she tended to be lazy and irresponsible. Especially when it came to the matter of her schoolwork. Also it was extremely rare for her to arrive at school on time.

One particular morning the alarm bell rang and Serena woke up with a shriek. "Oh no. I'm going to be late for school again."  
>She quickly dressed herself and ran down the stairs. Scoffing her breakfast she cried out to her mother. "Why didn't you wake me up in time for the bell?"<br>Her mother, who was glancing at the newspaper on the table sighed and replied. "I woke you three times Serena and each time you said you'd be getting up in just a minute."  
>"You should have tried harder." Serena quickly brushed her teeth and almost ran off without her lunch. Her mother only just managed to get her attention holding up the box. Serena grabbed it, shoved it into her school bag, gave a hurried thanks and goodbye and ran off huffing, puffing and griping about the absurd early time school began. "Why can't school begin after lunch? That would give me plenty of time to arrive." But suddenly she noticed some small kids tormenting a poor bluish-grey cat. The poor cat struggled vainly as they held it down firmly. Serena had her faults but she hated cruelty to animals. "Hey you leave that cat alone." They all ran away and as Serena comforted the kitty she noticed a bandage on its forehead that one of the kids had stuck there. She said, "Aw. Let me remove it." The cat meowed in a little pain as the bandage came off revealing an unusual mark. "Huh? That looks just like a crescent moon." Serena stared in amazement at the cat and the cat stared intently back. Suddenly Serena realized that now she really was going to be late and quickly put the cat back down. "Oh no. Sorry kitty. Bye bye." As she ran away the cat continued to watch her.<p>

Later at school Serena had a terrible blow. Not only had she been late again, her teacher Miss Haruna angrily handed her her last test paper. "Look at this Serena. You failed. Only 30%. You need to devote yourself to more studying."  
>"Wha? I failed?"<br>"Give this to your mother so she can sign it and return it to me tomorrow."

Serena was in tears during lunch break. Her best friend Molly tried to cheer her up. "Come on Serena. It's only one Maths exam."  
>"But Molly. When my mother hears about it, she will explode. I'll be grounded and I won't get to read my Sailor V comic books or play Sailor V video games for at least two weeks."<br>Melvin the school nerd came up. "Hey Serena. I heard about what happened. Would you like me to help tutor you?"  
>"I'd rather have an earache."<br>Molly rebuked Melvin. "Serena doesn't need to be reminded about her test result Melvin. She needs real cheering up. Hey! Why don't you come visit my mother's jewellery store on the way home today?"  
>Serena loved jewellery and this cheered her up a lot. "That's great Molly. I love diamonds, rubies and emeralds."<br>"She even has some rhinestones in stock now."  
>"Rhinestones!" Serena was really excited and the two girls ran off together. Melvin sighed. He couldn't understand why Serena loved jewellery so much. He'd much rather pursue his fascination with the study of snails and insects.<p>

Meanwhile off in another dimension a bunch of very creepy looking characters stood around a tall, sinister-looking woman with pointed ears, long claw-like fingernails and pointed fangs seated upon a throne with a skull shaped figure above it. She spoke to them all with regal authority. "The time is ready for our conquest of the universe. Beginning with the planet Earth."  
>Everybody cheered. "Long live Queen Beryl and the Negaverse."<br>"Thank you my loyal subjects. But first we need to gather huge amounts of energy from the people of Earth. Jedite present yourself."  
>A tall man with short blond hair materialized along with a woman with long black hair down her back. They were hand in hand and everybody gasped in awe and surprise.<br>The woman known as Queen Beryl gave a curt smile and rolled her eyes. "Why Jedite. What's this holding hands with Titus? Have you been keeping secrets from us?"  
>Jedite turned to look at Titus. "It's only just recently happened Queen Beryl. Titus has actually always loved me for a very long time. When she heard that I was selected to be the Commander of our invasion fleet she couldn't hold it in any longer. She told me of her feelings and I came to realize that I felt the same way. I love her too."<br>"Yes your majesty. General Jedite and I are lovers." Titus affirmed and many voices cried out congratulations and they applauded and cheered.  
>"Well well Titus. You have always been one of my most powerful and appreciated soldiers in my army. I never imagined you and my General Jedite would come together like this. What a surprise. In this case I think it would be an excellent idea if you worked in partnership with Jedite gathering energy for our supreme master, the Negaforce."<br>Cheers rose again and Jedite and Titus bowed down on one knee each before the throne.  
>"Queen Beryl thank you for this privilege."<br>"Titus and I will serve you faithfully and we will bring you all the necessary energy."  
>"Good. So Jedite what progress have you made?"<br>"Soldier Morga has been stationed at a jewellery store your majesty. She will gather all the energy from the customers there."

When Serena and Molly arrived at the jewellery store they were amazed. Molly's mother had declared a massive 95% discount on all merchandise and hundreds of women were crowding the place out trying on necklaces and rings. "My mother's acting very weird Serena. Hey Mum. What's up?"  
>The woman turned with surprise at the sound of Molly's voice. "Oh hello, Molly dear. Nothing's up. Just having a super sales day. Would your friend care to look at something?"<br>"Well I did suggest to Serena about our rhinestones."  
>"Rhinestones? Don't settle for peanuts. Let me show you some gold."<br>"G-g-gold?" Serena's eyes grew so very large and round as Molly's mother brought out a box with a fully golden ring. "Oh that is beautiful. But how much does it cost? It must be worth a fortune."  
>"For you only $5."<br>Molly and Serena cried together. "Five dollars!"

But at that moment all the women went crazy and pushed the two girls out of the way clamouring for the gold ring themselves. As they pulled themselves free from the crowd Serena thanked Molly but there was no point in delaying the inevitable when her mother saw her test anymore. Molly sighed. "I understand Serena. Good luck. I just wish I knew why my mother is behaving so strangely." But little did the two girls know that in the apartment at the back of the store where Molly and her mother lived Titus and Jedite had Molly's real mother tied up and gagged. Their helper Morga had disguised herself as Molly's Mum and the rings, brooches and other items were rigged to drain away all the energy of those women slowly but surely. Jedite could feel the energy building up. "Morga is doing a perfect job Titus Sweetie. Those greedy women have so much energy."  
>"Yes Jedite. Queen Beryl will be delighted." And the two cuddled and kissed tenderly basking in the success of their operation.<p>

As Serena walked home dejectedly she stopped to admire a poster advertising the newest Sailor V videogame. She didn't notice the cat she'd rescued earlier watching her again and she suddenly looked at her test and began to cry. "When Mum sees this it's goodbye to my Sailor V playstation just when this new game is coming out. What will I do?"  
>Wailing like an infant as the cat looked on in wonderment, Serena turned and walked straight into a tall man with dark sunglasses. "Oof. Watch where you're going Meatball Head."<br>As Serena started to apologize the man snatched the test paper and looked at it. "30%? Congratulations. Are you stupid naturally or did it come with practice?"  
>Annoyed by the sarcasm Serena grabbed her paper back. "Mind your own business creep." As she ran off the man removed his sunglasses and thought to himself. "That girl. There's something about her."<p>

Later back at the jewellery store all the women suddenly began to feel faint. Falling to the floor gasping as all the energy was drained from their bodies they sank into unconsciousness. Molly was frightened. "Mum. What's going on? What's the matter with all your customers?" To her horror Morga began to reveal her true form. The disguise slowly melted away to reveal a hideous corpse-like monstrous appearance. Molly shrieked and covered her mouth.

Back at Serena's house her mother had blown her top and chewed her out over her poor grades. She was forbidden to have anything to do with Sailor V for the next three weeks and she had better get serious about her studies. Poor Serena had gone to her bedroom to lie on her bed and sleep to make herself feel better. Suddenly she sensed a presence in her room. To her surprise it was the cat. To her further surprise it began to talk to her.  
>"Hello Serena. My name is Luna."<br>"What? A talking cat? Am I still asleep?"  
>"No you're awake Serena. I've been searching for you for a very long time. I am positive that you are the Sailor Scout of the Moon."<br>"I must be cracking up."  
>"This is the truth Serena. I can prove it to you."<br>With that Luna jumped up and did a somersault in the air and a locket magically appeared from nowhere. "Take this locket Serena."  
>Serena's eyes lit up. "It's gorgeous. Thank you. How should I wear it?"<br>"Serena it's not just for decoration. That's your magic transformation locket. Hold it and say Moon Prism Power."  
>Serena laughed. "Ah why should I do a silly thing like that?"<br>"Serena. Please. Just say it once for me."  
>"Okay. I'll play along. Moon Prism Power."<p>

To Serena's amazement she found herself wearing a strange Sailor uniform and a tiara on her head. She began to freak out. "Now I know I'm cracking up! I'm having a crazy dream!"  
>Suddenly she could hear somebody calling for help. "Hey. That sounded like Molly's voice."<br>"Yes. Molly is in big trouble and you must save her."  
>"But I'm just a kid. What can I do?"<br>"You are Sailor Moon sworn to fight against evil. Look inside your heart and you will know what to do."  
>Serena looked at Luna and said, "Um. All right."<p>

Serena and Luna sneaked out of her bedroom window and ran as fast as they could. When they arrived at the store poor Molly was in the process of  
>being half-strangled by Morga who told her to give up and surrender her own energy to the Negaforce. Sailor Moon cried out "Release her!"<br>"Huh?" Morga turned around in surprise. "Who're you?"  
>Serena or rather Sailor Moon nervously hesitated for a split second. Then she declared, "I'm Sailor Moon. Enemy of evil. I swear in the Name of the Moon I will punish you for your wickedness."<br>Morga set Molly down and said "Sailor Moon? I don't know where you came from but you're going to disappear for good. Arise all you people and attack her."  
>To Sailor Moon's horror all the women suddenly rose and headed towards her, arms outstretched like an army of zombies. She screamed and backed away into a corner. Luna the Cat was very upset and told her to stand up and fight. But Sailor Moon was once again weak, cowardly Serena under her uniform and sobbed as all the women approached slowly step by step to tear her to pieces under Morga's direction.<p>

Suddenly a red rose flew through the air and stuck in the ground in front of Serena. This distracted Morga and all the women froze as she turned to see where the rose had come from. A tall man dressed in a black tuxedo cape and top hat with a mask over his eyes announced.  
>"I am Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Moon you must open your eyes and your heart and discover the warrior inside you. Else evil will prevail."<br>Luna took this moment to whisper to the trembling girl. "Sailor Moon. Trust me once more. Throw your tiara at the monster and say Moon Tiara Magic."  
>Serena stammered "O-okay L-luna. Moon Tiara Magic."<br>The tiara went flying just as Morga turned scoffingly away from the mysterious intruder to resume directing the possessed mob. Her mouth hung open and her eyes bulged as the tiara turned into a spinning disc. It crashed into her as she screamed in pain.  
>With a shout of "I shall return," she dissolved into a pile of dust at Sailor Moon's feet. Then the dust itself vanished. All the women started to slowly recover as Tuxedo Mask congratulated Sailor Moon and left, promising that he would continue to help her fight her further opponents. Sailor Moon stared after him with a ga ga look of adoration on her face.<p>

In the room where they were hiding Jedite and Titus realized that something was wrong. "Jedite. The energy is going back."  
>"I don't understand it. Something must have happened to Morga. Let's get out of here for now Titus." Joining hands the pair transported back to the Negaverse. When they arrived they were informed by Queen Beryl that Morga was also back and had been sent to the hospital ward in the Negaverse. They were horrified when Queen Beryl took them to see her. She was barely alive.<br>"Morga. How did you get this way?" Jedite's face was white as he asked this question and Titus covered her hand with her mouth to stifle her sobs.  
>"It was a strange girl calling herself Sailor Moon." Morga gasped and spoke very slowly to steady her voice. "She threw something at me that vaporized my body. I was very nearly killed but I just had enough strength to transport back to the Negaverse and re-form myself."<br>"That's enough Morga," said Queen Beryl. "Get some rest now."  
>"Yes your majesty."<br>When they left Morga Queen Beryl spoke to Jedite and Titus. "Listen. Morga is expected to make a full recovery. It will just take some time. I want you both to proceed with extreme caution on your next mission. I don't want you losing any of our soldiers to this Sailor Moon girl. Understand?"  
>The two of them nodded. "Yes Queen Beryl."<p>

Meanwhile on Earth the mysterious Sailor Moon was the talk of the town. Molly, her mother and all the women spoke about how they were rescued by this super-heroine though not many people believed them. As for Serena she told her parents and little brother Sammy that she'd found Luna and begged them to adopt her. They did saying she was a lovely cat and so Luna was able to stay close to Serena and mentor her to continue to fight the Negaverse.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Jedite and Titus were explaining their new plan to Queen Beryl. "Your majesty we have come up with an idea to exploit all the energy the humans invest in their over-emotional responses to love," began Titus.  
>Jedite continued. "We have enlisted the help of Soldier Fro. The three of us have infiltrated the local radio station and created our own program called the Midnight Love Hour. Through our broadcasts we will take advantage of those simple humans."<br>"I have heard about how strongly they express their love," agreed Queen Beryl. "Just try not to fail me like last time. Your bungling almost cost Morga her life. If your own love energy was anywhere near strong enough I would be sorely tempted to sacrifice you both to the Negaforce. But you can be grateful you don't follow the extreme example of the Earth people."  
>Jedite and Titus nervously gulped and trembled for a moment. What had happened to Morga really wasn't their fault strictly speaking. But they knew better than to argue with Queen Beryl.<br>"Th-thank you Queen Beryl."  
>"We, uh, we will succeed."<p>

Over the next few weeks the radio station was full of confusion. They kept receiving fan mail for a program they were not broadcasting and nobody could understand it. But what they didn't know was that every night Jedite, Titus and Fro hypnotized them so that they didn't know what was happening and Jedite himself broadcast the Midnight Love Hour while Fro and Titus saw to it that everything went smoothly. Jedite promised to read one lucky letter addressed to a long lost love each episode and each person whose letter was read out would receive a special present in the mail with their compliments. This went on smoothly as planned. Many people were tuning in religiously every midnight and the presents were posted out day after day. Even Serena thought the show was romantically fun to listen to.

One day at school Serena and all her friends had a big teacher, Miss Haruna, had sent in a letter and it had been read out and she had received a beautiful flower brooch. They had all been so thrilled for her but while she was trying to teach their class, she suddenly began to yawn and collapsed fast asleep at her desk. When nobody could wake her they sent her off to hospital in an ambulance. Everybody was very worried. Except silly Serena. "Hey. What's all the big deal? She only fell asleep. What's so dreadful about that?"  
>"But Serena." Molly protested. "It was impossible to rouse her. Isn't that worrying?"<br>"So she was so deeply tired. So what? Anyway it is a shame that we wasted our time coming to class. If we'd known this would happen we could have all slept in."  
>Molly and also Melvin screamed, "You crazy unfeeling doofus!"<br>"What did I say?" Serena whined.

Meanwhile Jedite complimented Titus and Fro on the success of their operation. "With each new person we send a flower too we gather all the more precious energy to feed the Negaforce. Queen Beryl will reward us greatly."  
>Titus added, "And our show is so popular that we're bound to gain enough energy to eventually free the Negaforce."<br>"Then the Negaverse will rule the universe," chimed in Fro.

Later on the way home from school Molly told Serena that she had made up her mind to write a love poem and send it in to the Midnight Love Hour.  
>"But Molly. You have no boyfriend."<br>"I know Serena. But I'm just going to pretend and do it anyway just for the fun of it."  
>Serena thought that sounded like fun and thought she'd try it herself.<br>Suddenly she heard a familiar voice that irritated her. "Hi Meatball Head."  
>"Oh no," she groaned.<br>"Hello Darien." Molly said.  
>"Darien? You know this jerk Molly?"<br>"Hello Molly. And what's it to you who knows me Meatball Head?"  
>"Shut up. How dare you call me Meatball Head?"<br>Darien said nothing but poked his tongue out cheekily at Serena, wished Molly a nice day and walked off.  
>When Molly went home she composed her poem in fifteen minutes but try as she might Serena couldn't come up with even one line. She had a real cry about it especially when Luna admonished her for having wasted her time when she should have been studying her schoolwork.<p>

But later that night Serena and Luna were listening to the radio and heard that Molly's poem had been chosen. Serena was thrilled for her best friend and the next day at school Molly opened the parcel she'd received showing all her friends the flower brooch. But when she pinned it on she suddenly declared she felt tired and wanted to go to sleep and in two seconds she did. Everyone was shocked. Even Serena this time. She went to see Molly at the hospital with Luna. She was sound asleep and even Miss Haruna had not once woken up. Serena finally began to think that this situation was serious. Luna said "This is too much of a co-incidence Serena. Both victims received the same flower brooches from that new radio program. Tonight you and I must infiltrate the radio station. It must be the Negaverse."  
>"As you say so Luna."<p>

That night at quarter to midnight they quietly snuck out of Serena's bedroom window without waking her family and they made their way to the radio station. But when Serena saw the guard at the gate she asked Luna what could they do. "I doubt he'd agree to let a kid like me inside in the middle of the night."  
>"I know." Luna jumped up and somersaulted in the air and something fell at Serena's feet.<br>"What's this? It seems to be a pen of some sort." Serena bent down to pick it up.  
>Luna explained with a cheerful grin. "Serena this may look like a fancy pen but you can't write with it. Instead it's a magic disguise device. You just say Disguise Power and tell it whatever you want to transform your appearance as."<br>"Hey. That is so cool. Thanks Luna." Serena held the pen in her hand. "Here we go. Disguise Power. Turn me into a sophisticated talent agent."  
>The magic made Serena look like an adult talent agent and she approached the guard. Unfortunately Serena stumbled on the high heels she was wearing and fell down. Fortunately she hadn't hurt herself and the guard allowed her to go inside with her pet after helping her to her feet.<p>

Inside Serena and Luna discovered that everybody was fast asleep except for three people. Luna told Serena it was definitely the Negaverse and she burst through the doors pushing past Titus and Fro and straight into the broadcast room while Jedite was on the air. She sat right down grabbing the microphone off him and began to warn all the listeners that they could not trust the people behind this program and they should burn any flower brooches they may have received before they had all their energy zapped out of them. Jedite was furious. "You meddling pest."  
>"Look out!" Luna shouted. "Those women are his accomplices. They're coming to get you."<br>Fro and Titus charged through the door. "You're off the air and you'll soon be dead." Titus hissed.  
>Fro's human-like body suddenly changed into a monstrous form similar to Morga.<br>"I would suggest transforming now Serena," said Luna.  
>"Yeah. Yeah. Moon Prism Power."<br>Sailor Moon appeared in place of the talent agent and swore that she would punish all of them in the Name of the Moon."Big talk pretty girl. But your words don't impress us in the least," said Jedite.  
>"Get her Fro but remember what we told you," commanded Titus. "Watch her carefully and be ready to duck."<br>"Yes I understand and I obey. Sailor Moon I will destroy you." Fro rushed to attack with her long sharp claws and explosive breath. Sailor Moon and Luna retreated as the blast blew a hole in the wall where they'd been standing and they quickly jumped outside. Fro followed and Sailor Moon desperately ran back and forth dodging and crying in terror.  
>"Remember your tiara," yelled Luna.<br>"MOON TIARA MAGIC!"  
>As the tiara flew at Fro she dodged.<br>"Ha ha. You missed me Sailor Moon."  
>Watching the fight Jedite and Titus were very delighted. Fro was doing a very good job of watching out for herself. But then Sailor Moon did something completely unanticipated.<br>She drew out her hand and quickly pulled it back and before Fro knew it the tiara was drawn backwards hitting her in the back. "Aaaarrrrgh!"  
>Fro's head was jerked backwards by the impact and her body was cut clean in half as the tiara tore through. Then both pieces disintegrated.<p>

Horrified Jedite and Titus turned to look at each other. They both said "Uh-oh" at the same time. They had sensed that the damage inflicted by Sailor Moon had been thorough this time. Unlike Morga who was still healing back at the Negaverse, Fro would never be returning. Queen Beryl was going to be in a rage.  
>Misinterpreting this exchange between her two remaining enemies Sailor Moon offered them mercy. "If you two surrender I'll spare your lives."<br>To this they obstinately sneered. "What makes you think we'd stoop so low as that?" Titus scoffed. In truth they knew Queen Beryl would be angry enough about the loss of Fro. If they even thought about surrendering seriously their own lives wouldn't be worth it.  
>Sailor Moon gritted her teeth. "So be it. MOON TIARA MAGIC!"<br>But she had a terrible shock when Jedite raised his hand and stopped her tiara. As it fell to the ground Sailor Moon had a panic attack. She stumbled and fell backwards as Titus and Jedite began to step towards her. "Luna! Help! I don't know what to do!"  
>"Show her that trick of yours Titus."<br>"Okay Jedite." Raising her hands and crossing them Titus made herself scary and intimidating.  
>"Eeeek! Where did your nose and mouth disappear to? And how did your eyes go all red?"<br>"Sailor Moon!" Luna moaned.

Just as the evil pair were almost up to Sailor Moon a rose suddenly stuck in the ground in front of them and Tuxedo Mask's voice called out. "Don't give in to them Sailor Moon!"  
>Titus and Jedite stared around but couldn't see any sign of anybody. "I dread what Queen Beryl is going to say to us. But still we'd better retreat for now until we know for sure what we're up against Titus."<br>Titus sighed resignedly. "I agree my love."  
>Hand in hand they rose into the air and transported themselves back to the Negaverse. Sailor Moon looked at the rose then noticed Tuxedo Mask at a distance flying through the air and she called out her grateful thanks to him.<p>

Later rumours continued to circulate about Sailor Moon since the radio staff people claimed that they had woken up to be told by her that things were back to normal and they were going to be all right. Miss Haruna and Molly also recovered and were back at school the next day. Serena was very happy, except when Miss Haruna caught her trying to write a mushy love note to her hero Tuxedo Mask in class and she received a detention. She wailed and cried. "Why, oh why me?"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Jedite once more presented himself before Queen Beryl. "Jedite. Even though I have been most displeased with the way your first two plans have been failures, I must commend you on the progress you and Titus have made this time."  
>"Thank you, your majesty. Titus is back at the gymnasium keeping an eye on things. She and I will gather all the energy from the humans who go there to exert themselves with exercise programs."<br>"I am impressed with you both Jedite. This is your most wonderful idea yet. In spite of the way you got one of our soldiers badly hurt and then got another killed you are redeeming yourselves in my eyes."  
>"Thank you most graciously Queen Beryl."<p>

Later that day Serena went to visit the town gym along with Molly and a couple of other girls from school. They had all decided it would be a very good idea to work out and get themselves in shape. Serena however was being very silly and over-reactive about a mere half-pound she had gained when she'd stood on the scales after her bath last night. Her parents, little brother Sammy and even Luna had all tried to tell her it was nothing to worry about, but she had gotten so carried away she had insisted upon eating nothing whatsoever all that day. Jedite and Titus met them at the door disguised as gym instructors.  
>"Hello. My name is Jed."<br>"And my name is Tweetus. Come with us and we'll see you through your fitness programs."  
>"Oh wow. Isn't that Jed a hunkster?" Molly cried and the others agreed. Serena was over the top as usual with her infatuation with handsome men and giggled staring at him with her big mouth hanging open.<br>Titus was deeply resentful of the attention they were giving her boyfriend and declared loudly, "Harumph!"  
>The girls were all embarrassed and so was Jedite. Blushing slightly himself he said nervously, "Ah well. Let's get down to serious business. Shall we?"<p>

The four girls were put through a gruelling workout including treadmills, rowing machines and various weights and barbells. But soon Serena began to feel faint from hunger and excused herself to go and take a shower leaving her friends to finish by themselves. Titus smiled. "Well those of you who were devoted enough to endure to the very end are in for a special treat."  
>"What's that?" The shorter of the other two girls asked.<br>Jedite answered her question. "After your workout you are entitled to free access to make use of the relaxation capsules downstairs for refreshment and re-vitalization."  
>They all thought that sounded fabulous so they followed Jedite and Titus to the chamber where they each climbed into a capsule. Molly laughed as she was entering hers. "These remind me of something out of a science-fiction movie." Little did they know that in reality the chambers were designed to drain off their energy and deliver it to Queen Beryl to feed to the Negaforce.<p>

When the girls exited the capsules they felt exhausted and tired and they all said so. But Jedite and Titus buttered them up. "But you should see how rosy you all look in your cheeks," said Jedite smiling broadly. When they heard that the girls were deeply flattered.  
>"You really think so?" Huge smiles broke out on their faces as they heard this.<br>"We know so." Titus said grinning slyly.  
>The girls all thanked them and departed for their homes. When they were alone Jedite hugged his girlfriend tightly to him and lifted her in his arms.<br>"Relaxation capsules! Haw haw haw!"  
>"They are such unsuspecting easily manipulated fools Jedite my sweet pumpkin pie." Titus gave him a big kiss while he held her fondly.<br>"You're my Negaverse princess Titus. I love you so very much." He put her feet back on the ground.  
>"I love you too Jedite. And just think how greatly Queen Beryl will reward us when we help her unleash the Negaforce." Titus looked up in his eyes.<br>"Yes Titus." He was in full agreement. "We'll be promoted to the highest honours."

As for Serena she had long left the gym and was wandering around town feeling weak and faint. She was trying so hard to ignore the hunger pains that were relentlessly building up. She made her way to the video arcade parlour and as she entered her strength caved in and she fell to the floor. The next thing she knew she was lying in a recliner chair and somebody was feeding her coke out of a can. The caffeine in the soda began to revive her and she opened her eyes to see Andrew, the manager of the arcade holding the can to her lips. "Serena you look terrible. You need to eat something," he told her with concern. "Let me take you out to a restaurant and buy you lunch."  
>Serena had a crush on Andrew and she was excited at being taken out by him. "Oh thank you thank you Andrew. Yummy yum yum. Food."<p>

Later Serena was wolfing down doughnut after doughnut out of a big bag when she met Darien. "Hey. It looks like I should call you Doughnut Head, instead of Meatball Head."  
>Serena pulled a defiant face. "I don't care Darien. Nothing you say can ruin the taste of these doughnuts."<br>"How selfish and rude. You could at least ask me if I'd like one."  
>"I'll gladly give you one." Serena meant to throw a doughnut and hit Darien in the face, but to her consternation he caught it in mid-air and started to eat it.<br>"Thanks Doughnut Head." Smirking he walked away with his prize.  
>Serena was grumbling about the creep but then Luna appeared and began to admonish her.<br>"Actually he's right Serena."  
>"Luna!"<br>"No! Just listen to me Serena. I've been observing you ever since you left the gym. You starved yourself so badly you fainted at the arcade, then when Andrew took you to the restaurant you gorged yourself and everybody stared at your table to the poor fellow's embarrassment. And on top of that you bought yourself that huge bag of doughnuts. How many of those did you scoff down?"

Serena began to count off on her fingers then she screamed and ran off. Luna called out to her. "Hey! Where are you going?"  
>"Back to the gym. What do you think Luna? I desperately need to work this off."<br>"Oh no. Here we go again." Luna moaned and ran after her.

Serena went crazy at the gym pumping the pedals on the exercise bike like she was a speed demon. All eyes were on her again but she didn't care or even notice. Meanwhile Luna just happened to catch sight of Serena's teacher Miss Haruna walking slowly like a zombie toward the stairs. Something seemed fishy to Luna so she followed her down to the so-called relaxation room. To her horror she saw Miss Haruna inside a capsule being drained of energy again. "This one is on her final treatment Titus."  
>"You mean she'll have the very last ounce of her energy sucked out Jedite honey?"<br>"Yes. Then I'm afraid we'll have to dispose of the withered husk my darling."  
>"Oh what a shame." The pair of them cuddled and laughed wickedly.<p>

"The Negaverse!" Luna gasped and ran up the stairs to find Serena. She literally ran into her as she was staggering to the stairway herself.  
>"Luna! What's the matter?"<br>Puffing to get her breath Luna said "Serena. This gym is under Negaverse influence. They have a machine down there that sucks up people's energy."  
>"What? But they're for relaxation purposes. I was just on my way to use them for a little while before I pushed myself some more."<br>"Serena. You must believe me. You,"  
>But Serena laughed and said Luna had an overactive imagination. In exasperation Luna launched herself hissing and spitting knocking Serena onto her back. Baring her claws in one front paw she held them in front of Serena's terrified face. "Look. I don't want to hurt you Serena. But when I tell you the Negaverse is around I mean it seriously. Understand?"<br>Serena's eyes bulged in fright at Luna's angry countenance. "O-okay."  
>"Then transform and follow me."<br>"Moon Prism Power."

Sailor Moon and Luna crept down the stairs and as they reached the bottom Jedite said, "It won't be much longer now."  
>Sailor Moon gasped and fully realized the truth when she beheld her poor schoolteacher, barely alive. She cried out, "Stop! You're working for the Negaverse. I won't let you get away with this."<br>"Sailor Moon." Jedite sneered turning.  
>"Do you know who we are? Wait. Remember this?" Titus added transforming into her monster form.<br>Sailor Moon screamed and turned to flee. "Stop Sailor Moon. Where are you going?" Luna sprang in front of her.  
>"I can't beat them Luna. That man stopped my tiara last time and Tuxedo Mask isn't here to save me."<br>"But Sailor Moon. Last time he told you not to give in to them. Remember? And besides. If you don't save Miss Haruna she'll be a goner."  
>Thinking about these things Sailor Moon realized she had to fight. If she couldn't use her tiara she'd have to use other tactics for Miss Haruna's sake. Turning around and leaping she took her enemies by surprise landing her fist hard in Titus' belly. She collapsed in agony, doubling over, tears filling up in her red eyes and gasping. Jedite's mouth opened wide and then he lunged to grab Sailor Moon.<br>"You little weasel! That's my cream cupcake you punched in the stomach!"  
>Before he could reach her she jumped up in the air and kicked out with one foot hitting him in the chest and knocking him on his back. "I couldn't care less if she's your hamburger and french fries. MOON TIARA MAGIC!"<br>Sailor Moon sent her tiara flying towards the main generator that operated all the energy draining capsules and destroyed it.

Jedite groaned and raised his head contemplating the destruction. He cursed as he realized that once again their plan was ruined. Titus meanwhile could do nothing except lie on the floor moaning and clutching her stomach. Sailor Moon had put all her strength behind that punch and the pain was enormous. Luna was directing Sailor Moon on how to free Miss Haruna and set her carefully down. While this was happening Jedite staggered to his feet, reached down, put his arms around Titus and hauled her up beside him. "We must escape while we have the chance," he whispered. Luna realized what was happening and cried out to warn Sailor Moon but Jedite just managed to muster up enough strength to transport both of them back to the Negaverse.  
>Queen Beryl told them she was very disappointed that the operation had been ruined. "We still don't have anywhere near enough energy. How were we discovered so soon?"<br>"I don't know Queen Beryl," Jedite rubbed the back of his neck. "But I swear that Sailor Moon shall pay for her interference and also for the way she hurt us just now."  
>"Ooooh. My tummy," groaned Titus.<p>

So everything was back to normal for the time being and even Serena was over the worst of her weight worries. Until her little brother Sammy decided to play a mean joke on her and rigged the bathroom scales. Her scream nearly blew the roof of the house off when she saw her weight said to be 300 pounds.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

At school Melvin was showing off his new poster of the famous singer and actress known as Saffron. "Isn't she cool? She's going to be appearing at the mall tomorrow. Maybe she will autograph it for me."  
>The girls including Molly and Serena were very impressed. "Saffron is a totally major world-famous superstar," said Molly admiringly.<br>Melvin was looking things up on his personal laptop as he talked. "She's also very wealthy. She's a multi-millionaire. Her last movie earned her three million dollars."  
>"Three million dollars!" Serena cried. "I wish I could earn money like that."<br>The other girls all began talking about what they'd do with that much money and whether they could make it big like Saffron. Melvin said he felt sure that one of them had what it took potentially. "Oh really Melvin? Then who is it?" Molly demanded.  
>"Yes Melvin. Tell us who." The other girls echoed relentlessly.<br>Melvin pointed his finger at Serena and said, "Why it's the amazing multi-talented Miss Serena of course." When he said that Molly and the others said "Humph." They knew he sort of had a crush on her and it was just what he would say. They were unimpressed. But Serena began to get a swollen head.  
>"Me? Really? So I could become as rich and famous as Saffron. How wonderful." She proceeded to slip into a world of her own. All day she daydreamed about being a world-wide celebrity. She was quickly brought back to reality during class though when Miss Haruna yelled at her to pay attention.<p>

The next day crowds of fans flocked at the mall to meet Saffron. She signed autographs including Melvin's poster for him. But watching nearby disguised as an innocent looking couple were Jedite and Titus. Jedite whispered to his woman. "I have an idea how we can use that young lady Saffron to the advantage of our cause Titus. Let's go tell Queen Beryl."  
>"I'm with you Jedite honey. Your idea is bound to be exciting."<br>Queen Beryl was very pleased with the proposal. "I'm counting on you both Jedite and Titus. Through Saffron we shall tap into a vast resource of human energy. Don't let me down."

That night after signing autographs and posing for photos with her fans during the day Saffron was relaxing with a nice, warm shower. Suddenly to her horror somebody yanked the shower curtain open and a scary, blue skinned creature about six feet tall blew an icy cold breath at her that formed an ice cocoon around her body. She begged for help but the creature touched her hand and she saw it transform into an exact double of herself. Confused and trembling with fright she saw Titus in her human form appear over her within the center of a large blood-red monster and another strange humanoid with pointed ears, fangs and slashes of red and green on her face.  
>Titus spoke to the creature who had turned into Saffron. "Good work Dereela. Now off you go and help Jedite with our plan while Garoben and Ramwoir stay with me to make sure our "guest" here remains undisturbed."<br>"Yes Titus. We will collect all the energy we need." Dereela quickly dressed herself into some of Saffron's clothes then left to meet up with Jedite.  
>Garoben sneered down at poor Saffron unable to move in the bathtub. The ice cocoon held her captive and unlike ordinary ice it did not appear to be going to melt away at all. "Are you comfortable?" She laughed and Ramwoir and Titus joined in the laughter.<br>"This can't be really happening! I must be having a nightmare!"  
>"Oh this is a living nightmare I'm afraid Saffron," said Ramwoir.<br>"But we'll make sure nobody disturbs you," laughed Titus. She decided to let Saffron see her other form just for the satisfaction of hearing her scream.  
>"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkk!" Saffron began to weep and moan.<br>"We're really going to have fun watching over her. Aren't we girls?" Titus oozed with sarcasm and the other two laughed heartily.

So Dereela, disguised as Saffron, appeared on a stage set up in the middle of the town. Jedite was disguised as a distinguished-looking manager by her side and spoke in a microphone announcing, "That's right folks. Saffron will be hosting a talent contest in the local theater in three days." Sending out waves of Nega-energy at the crowd they drew them in with promises that they could become superstars.  
>Dereela had her own microphone and added, "You can sing, dance, tell jokes, do mime or anything everybody. And one lucky winner will become a star just like me." Even Saffron's real manager was taken under the influence when he initially came to ask her what she was doing here with this other man. As the word spread the infection began to catch many more people including Molly, Melvin and many more of Serena's friends at school.<p>

Serena had inspiration for her own act when she saw an animal trainer on television with a dancing monkey. She tried to get Luna to dance but she refused to participate in the contest. At first Serena was upset but when she saw Molly, Melvin and the rest of her friends beginning to fight and argue about who was going to win and become rich and famous like Saffron she began to think it was all going to everybody's heads and she was glad she wasn't getting involved after all. But things kept getting more and more distressful at school as the night of the contest approached. Each student insisted that he or she was going to be the winner and the arguments were intense. Serena couldn't wait for it to be all over. All the same she was looking forward to attending the show.

So the evening arrived for the contest. Serena and her family arrived at the theater and to her anguish she met Darien while she was in line at the soda pop stand. "Ready for the big event Meatball Head?"  
>"I just hope we'll be seated as far away from you as possible Darien," Serena pouted as she bought her drink and stormed off while Darien smiled at her. But before she could rejoin her family where they were seated Luna suddenly appeared.<br>"Serena. I'm getting bad vibes about this place. I think the Negaverse is either going to attack the show or may even be orchestrating the show as an energy trap."  
>Serena was horrified and agreed to wait outside and see what happened when it began.<p>

In a short while Jedite and Dereela still disguised announced the show would now be starting. Just as Sammy said out loud, "I wonder what's taking Serena so long?" and Serena's dad was going to go out and quickly look for her suddenly a wave of hypnotic power swept out from the overhead lighting system and the entire audience was put into a trance. They all blankly looked ahead at the stage and applauded as the phony Saffron introduced the first contestant. As they each came on and started their acts Dereela twisted a round radio receiver attached to her dress and the energy of the people began to be slowly sucked out.  
>"I knew it." Luna cried as she and Serena peeked through the doorway. They saw everybody collapsing into small piles while they performed, oblivious to what was happening to them.<br>"Moon Prism Power!" Serena transformed and ran down the aisle making a huge leap up on to the stage surprising Jedite and Dereela."I'm Sailor Moon. Champion of justice. In the Name of the Moon I demand that you return all these people's energy."  
>Jedite cried "Dereela! Put her on ice right now."<br>"Ha. You don't scare me one little bit." Sailor Moon defiantly proclaimed just before Dereela shed off her Saffron disguise. "Aaaaaaahhhh!" Sailor Moon screamed and turned to run away.  
>Luna groaned. "This is the champion of justice I was looking for? Why does she always try to flee before I can get her to fight?"<br>But Luna had worse things to groan about as Dereela hit Sailor Moon in the back with her freezing breath. In ten seconds she was encased completely in unmeltable ice. The two enemies laughed triumphantly.

But suddenly a red rose flew through the air and struck Sailor Moon. It cracked the ice and as the fissures quickly spread it all broke apart releasing her. Tuxedo Mask's voice called out. "You must learn to overcome all your fears Sailor Moon," and all eyes looked up to the roof of the stage where he stood in the open skylight.  
>Cheered at the sight of her hero Sailor Moon felt encouragement. "Thank you Tuxedo Mask." She proceeded to take advantage of the momentary distraction spinning around and reaching for her tiara on her forehead.<br>But suddenly she was paralyzed by a strange force. It was coming from Jedite's outstretched arm in her direction. "Oh no," he said with gritted teeth. "You're not getting any chance to kill another of our soldiers. Dereela go and take care of that man in the cape while I deal with Sailor Moon. He'll be no trouble for you at all."  
>"Yes my General." Dereela soared into the air chasing Tuxedo Mask through the skylight while Sailor Moon struggled in vain.<br>"I've gained a few more powers since we last met Sailor Moon." With a wave of his hand he sent her flying up striking the wall hard with a crash. "That's for the bellyache you gave my girlfriend." While Sailor Moon was dazed with pain and shock he next sent her zooming flat on the floor of the stage. "And that's for what you did to me."  
>"Sailor Moon!" Luna gasped. What could she do to help against such power?<p>

Just when things looked bad however suddenly the energy began to disperse and the audience and contestants alike began waking up and yawning. "What's going on?" Jedite cried. To his horror Dereela's broken body came falling down from the skylight. It hit the stage with a great crash and shattered into thousands of tiny pieces just like glass.  
>"Sailor Moon! I managed to leap out of the way of this monsters' attack and landed behind her back striking three hard and fatal blows with my cane. I killed her and also smashed the receiver she was wearing releasing all the energy. You can depend on me to back you up in battle whenever I possibly can." Tuxedo Mask loudly proclaimed his triumph and disappeared into the night.<br>Jedite was aghast. He hadn't expected this to happen. He and Titus had failed their queen and lost yet another member of her army. "Oh dash it all." He shook his fists in rage. "Curse you Sailor Moon and curse that masked cape man too."  
>With that he teleported himself away as Sailor Moon dragged herself to her feet as everybody in the theater stared in amazement at her. After this more and more people came to believe in the mysterious Sailor Moon as she announced all that had happened and urged the police to make sure the real Saffron was safe at her motel room.<p>

When the police arrived they found only Saffron herself lying naked in her bathtub, confused and wondering if she'd been having a bad hallucination. As soon as Dereela had died, her magic icy trap had been dispelled. Shocked Titus had said to Garoben and Ramwoir, "This can't be a good sign. Let's get out of here."

So the three of them all quickly returned to the Negaverse where Jedite and Titus would again face Queen Beryl and try to explain how they had managed to lose another soldier. Jedite gulped. "Queen Beryl. Please believe that I did all I could to protect Dereela. I was holding Sailor Moon captive while I told her to take care of a strange man in a tuxedo and a mask. I thought things would be all right. But he killed her."  
>Queen Beryl listened and thought. "You say you commanded Dereela to chase this man Jedite?"<br>"Yes Queen Beryl."  
>"Then for once Titus is completely innocent of your bungling. She was doing a commendable job keeping watch over the prisoner Saffron with soldiers Garoben and Ramwoir. But you! You were so stupid and foolish to underestimate this other enemy and send loyal Dereela to her doom!" She screamed this accusation and Jedite shook like jelly. Titus by his side also shuddered but dared not say anything.<br>"H-he didn't even have an obvious w-weapon. He appeared..."  
>"Never judge by mere appearances Jedite! Got that! Titus you be sure to let your lover boy remember to never make the same mistake. If he gets anybody else killed in this way I will hold you equally to blame. Understand?"<br>Titus nodded. "I do Queen Beryl."  
>Later in private she cuddled and comforted Jedite as he sobbed with fear on her shoulder. She was beginning to be scared too. If things kept going this badly what would Queen Beryl do to them both?<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"We know you'll be very pleased with our latest progress Queen Beryl," said Titus.  
>Queen Beryl sighed. "You've failed miserably always before. But perhaps you'll finally redeem yourselves. Give me your report."<br>Jedite declared confidently. "We've discovered that many humans will exert a lot of their energy and power into pursuing scholastic achievement. We intend to tap into that precious resource."  
>Queen Beryl gave a little smile. "This does sound very promising. But just how do you two propose to do this?"<br>"One of the main ways humans seek knowledge for these goals of theirs is through a machine they call a computer," explained Titus. "Jedite and I will use their own technology against them."  
>Queen Beryl did indeed like the sound of this idea. "Proceed my servants."<p>

Meanwhile at Serena's school everybody was talking about a new girl who'd recently arrived. Molly said her name was Amy and gossip was flying all around the place. "I think she's such a snob," one girl replied and another added, "She doesn't want to talk about cool topics like boys or jewellery."  
>Melvin said "She is kind of weird. Practically every moment of her spare time she wants to devote to studying as much as she possibly can. I mean I admire pursuit of scholastic goals but that is way extreme." Even Serena was inclined to agree with that thought.<br>"Whoa. That is strange. She must have an over-loaded brain. I could never do that."  
>"No Serena. You're at the opposite end of the scale." Somebody else replied and Serena was incensed.<br>"What? How can you possibly compare me in any way to that new girl?"  
>An argument almost broke out when Molly cried "Yikes! That's her standing over there. I think she heard what we were saying." Amy did look rather hurt, like she was almost ready to cry and as she turned around and walked away everybody began to feel uncomfortable. Serena felt guilty and ashamed for having taken part in it.<p>

Later when school was over and Serena was on her way home she met Amy. Serena greatly wanted to make things up. So she told her, "Hey Amy. Listen I'm very sorry for acting like a jerk and hurting your feelings. I would very much like us to be friends."  
>When Amy heard this she was very cheered at the prospect of at least one true friend. "Why thank you for such a wonderful heartfelt apology. I'd love to be friends." She smiled lighting up her face and shook hands warmly with Serena. Then Serena invited her to visit one of her favourite hangouts, the gaming arcade. As they walked off together unbeknown to them Luna the Cat was watching. She was feeling some vibes about Amy. But she wasn't certain what they meant.<p>

Later at the arcade Serena showed her new friend her absolute favourite game. The Sailor V Video Game. Amy watched as Serena pressed the buttons and pulled the levers to make the Sailor V character fight aliens, monsters and other kinds of enemies. She managed to reach a score of 2500 before the character got zapped. "Oh no!" She cried before composing herself and saying, "Well I didn't do too badly considering I haven't played for a few days. Would you like to try?"  
>"It does look interesting. I suppose I'll have a go." Amy slid into the seat.<br>"Just please don't feel too bad if you get a bad score your first time." But Serena was in for a big surprise. Amy played far better than expected. In fact she not only aced Serena's last score but she continued to increase it to 10 000, then 20 000. Serena's mouth hung open in amazement and everybody else was drawn to observe this incredible player. Eventually she hit over 50 000 and goodness knows how much higher she would have gone if she hadn't suddenly given a start and cried out.  
>"Oh my goodness. I'm going to be late!"<br>"What will you be late for?"  
>Amy quickly picked up her bags which had fallen to the floor when she jumped out of her seat. "My computer school class."<br>"More school?" Serena was flabbergasted but Amy said a quick goodbye and raced off.

As Serena exited the building her friend Andrew the manager called out to her. "Hey Serena."  
>"Yes Andrew." For a moment Serena was excited thinking Andrew wanted to chat with her and she was so keen on him. But she was abruptly brought back to reality when he held something up in his hand.<br>"I just wanted to let you know that it looks like that new friend of yours dropped her computer disc by the game she was playing."  
>"Oh. Okay then I'll see that I return it to her." Serena promised and took it but as she walked along Luna joined her.<br>"Serena I strongly feel we should first go to the library and check what is on that disc."  
>"Why Luna?"<br>"There's something about Amy. I sense it but I'm not sure what it is exactly."  
>"I think you're over-reacting Luna."<br>"Serena!"  
>"But okay. We will do it. Anything to humour you."<br>"Are you talking to yourself Meatball Head?" Darien suddenly appeared out of nowhere startling them both.  
>"Mind your own business you creep." Serena ran off with the disc in her hand and Luna followed meowing in fright. She was fearful that Darien may have overheard her talking.<br>Darien thought to himself. "Why do I feel so strong an interest in that strange girl?"

When they were far enough away Serena realized they were right next to Amy's computer school so she was going to return the disc, but Luna said, "Wait Serena. The library is just on the other side of the street. Let's check out what's on it first. I really do have a weird feeling about that girl Amy."  
>"I still think your mind is playing tricks on you Luna. But out of respect I will do what you say."<p>

So the two of them got on a computer in a secluded area. Serena inserted the disc and something weird began to happen. "Cover your ears Serena!" Luna warned. "It's a brainwashing device."  
>A creepy voice spoke from the screen. "Surrender your energy to Queen Beryl and the Negaforce."<br>While Serena covered her ears in horror Luna pushed the button ejecting the disc.  
>"This is terrible. Amy must be a servant of the Negaverse."<br>"Oh no." Serena moaned.  
>"Serena we have to stop her."<p>

So they raced back to the computer school. Serena decided a disguise would be helpful and used that special pen Luna gave her to become a school superintendent. Then she and Luna rushed into the building and burst in to where the class was being conducted. A woman with glasses was talking to Amy about something. Just as Serena ran through the door she heard Amy say, "I'm sorry. I don't know what happened to my disc."  
>"I have your disc Amy. Don't try to deny what you're up to. You're busted."<br>"Huh?" Amy looked confused.  
>The woman suddenly seized her violently and turning round to face Serena transformed. She was really Garoben. One of the two Negaverse soldiers who had helped to guard Saffron earlier. Then Titus and Jedite materialized together. "Well you may have stolen our student's disc and found us out," said Jedite.<br>"But what are you going to do about it?" Titus finished.  
>Serena and Luna realized that Amy was really innocent and Serena quickly transformed. "Sailor Moon. Who else?" Jedite hissed. "Garoben get her."<br>Garoben began throwing what looked like test report cards at Sailor Moon while she kept hold on Amy with her other hand. To Luna's dismay Sailor Moon was chased into the corner running to avoid the cards and then all the other students, clearly under the power of their own Negaverse computer discs rose out of their seats and shuffled towards her like the women in the jewellery store under Morga's control had.

"Help Luna. I'm outnumbered!" Sailor Moon cried while the villains turned to Amy. "Here's a computer that's running our program Garoben. Take her energy," commanded Titus.  
>Garoben thrust Amy's head towards the screen but to everybody's astonishment she resisted the hypnotic effect. And then a strange mark appeared glowing on her forehead. "What's this?" Garoben cried showing it to Jedite and Titus as it flickered and faded.<br>Luna had seen it. "It's the sign of Mercury. That's the vibes I was feeling. Amy is Sailor Mercury."

"I think we'd better just do away with this weird girl Garoben," said Jedite while Luna did one of her back flips in the air creating a power stick. "I couldn't agree more Jedite." So saying Garoben threw Amy to the ground and morphed one of her hands into a giant axe. Amy trembled in terror as Garoben raised her built-in weapon menacingly. "You've failed this class I'm afraid."  
>"Amy! Take this!" Luna called out as she sent the stick sliding across the floor and Amy lunged for it. It was close. Garoben's swinging chop only just narrowly missed. As Garoben moved to pursue her Luna desperately cried "Now shout Mercury Power." Amy gritted her teeth and raising her stick did just that.<br>Jedite and Titus were shocked when she transformed. "What's this Jedite? Another Sailor Scout?"  
>"It can't be Titus!"<br>Garoben was momentarily taken aback but said, "Whoever you are I'll chop you to bits."  
>"Quick! Use your Mercury Bubbles."<br>Amy shouted "Mercury Bubbles Blast!" at the moment when Garoben was preparing to take another swing at her. The effect was not only a sudden burst of bubbles that surrounded the three Negaverse enemies but immense freezing cold. Garoben shivered hugging herself while Jedite and Titus wrapped their arms around each other.  
>"Oooohh. J-j-jedite. It's f-f-f-freezing." Titus shivered.<br>"I'm c-c-c-cold too h-h-honey."  
>"W-w-w-what's happening?" Garoben stammered. Suddenly she saw Amy's face in the mist and swung her axe arm at her only to find it was her reflection in a computer monitor screen. As she chopped the screen in two her power over all the people began to wane and they collapsed to the floor. Sailor Mercury called out to Sailor Moon. "Are you all right?"<br>"I'm fine but I can't say the same for big, red and ugly." With that response Sailor Moon threw her tiara at Garoben who screamed as she was blasted to dust.

When they saw Garoben blown away Jedite and Titus screamed and began to tremble in each other's arms for reasons other than cold. "Queen Beryl's going to skin us alive." Jedite whimpered as he and Titus teleported together.  
>The people began to regain consciousness while Luna and Sailor Moon greeted their new ally Sailor Mercury.<br>They both apologized. "We're very sorry we thought you were working for our enemies."  
>"It's okay. I understand why you suspected me when you saw what was on that disc. I'm just so glad we beat them." Sailor Mercury smiled reassuringly.<p>

As for Jedite and Titus they were not exactly skinned alive. But Queen Beryl was so angry this time that she ordered them to be tied to a whipping post face to face and five of Beryl's servants known as the Doom and Gloom Girls were instructed to one by one lash them with a whip once for each of the five missions they had failed so far. This added up to 25 lashes for them both. The two lovers backs were laid bare and they screamed for mercy to no avail as the whips snaked through the air striking them with stinging force. The first two Doom and Gloom Girls relentlessly whipped them in turn counting off the lashes one after the other. As one struck Titus she cried one. Then the one on the opposite side struck Jedite one. Then Titus again two and Jedite again two and so on. Then they switched sides and gave them five more each. The next pair repeated the process and the last single Doom and Gloom Girl gave Titus five in succession and then likewise Jedite.

Afterwards Jedite and Titus lay on a bed in private quarters shirtless on their tummies and the pillows they were laying upon were becoming wet with their tears. Then a knock came on the door. "Who is it?" Titus groaned.  
>"It's me. The Dream Dolly Titus." A voice called. "I've come to wash and dress your wounds and Jedite's too."<br>"Come in."  
>The creature who entered had the appearance of a creepy ventriloquist's doll. She carried a bucket of water with a bar of soap and a washer in one hand and a medical bag in the other. There were tears in the Dream Dolly's own eyes as she tended to their wounds. Titus was very grateful to her and Jedite was overcome by such a gesture. Nobody but Dream Dolly would ever have done such a thing for them. Compassion was an extremely rare thing in Queen Beryl's kingdom. "Thank you Dream Dolly." Titus smiled in spite of her pain. "I promise I'll pay you back for this one day."<br>"There's no need really Titus." Dream Dolly stroked Titus' cheek gently. "I'm only doing what I rightfully should for a friend and her sweetheart. You're my best friend Titus."  
>Jedite and Titus began to cry again with emotion. "You are a wonderful person Dream Dolly." Titus reached out and clasped her hand. "Thank you once more for your kind heart."<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Serena and her new friend Amy had been enjoying themselves on Sunday wandering around all the shopping malls in town. They looked at everything. Clothes, dolls, ornaments. You name it, they looked at it. They even went to the bookstore, mostly because Amy was so insistent about it. While Amy bought a book she wanted Serena picked up some new comic books. "Hey Amy. What did you buy?"  
>"An updated copy of Scientific Equations and Computations. Here take a look at it." Amy handed Serena the book.<br>While Serena looked at the pages and thought, "Awk. I have no idea what this is all about," Amy was looking at her comics.  
>"Oh dear. Serena's never going to amount to anything if all she does is read these comic books."<p>

Later they were standing outside a clock store. "Let's make this our last stop Serena. I need a rest from all the walking."  
>"Okay Amy. Then we can have some ice cream," agreed Serena. The two of them admired all the various clock designs and the lady at the counter asked if they'd like to look at anything in particular. Serena's favourite was one that was a statuette of a cat with a clockface in its middle. It was also an alarm. Amy said if she bought it it could help her get to school on time. The lady offered it to Serena for only $10 and Serena thought that sounded good. But when she pulled out her purse she found only a few coins. "Oh no!" She burst into tears. "I didn't realize how much I spent at the video arcade. Now I'll keep oversleeping and being late!"<br>Amy made an offer. "How about I begin calling in at your house every school morning to make sure you wake up and then we can walk together?"  
>"Oh you're a lifesaver Amy." Serena threw her arms around her thanking her immensely. The shoplady grumbled and muttered to herself about her time being wasted when they left but as soon as other customers arrived she eagerly began trying to sell to them instead.<p>

Later when Serena got home she had a big surprise. Her mother presented her with a box to open. "I was out shopping and I saw something I knew you'd really love. Hopefully it will even help getting you to school on time." When Serena opened her gift she was delighted indeed.  
>"It's the very same clock that I saw and wasn't able to buy. Oh thank you mum. Thank you."<br>"I also bought a wall clock for your father and I to hang in our bedroom. It will get him to his job on time."  
>Serena and her mother thought the cat clock looked just like Luna. However Luna was deeply incensed. "Nonsense. It doesn't look anything like me at all."<br>But Serena set it by her bedside that night after setting the alarm for school the following Monday morning.

Meanwhile back at the shop something sinister was happening. Jedite and Titus appeared suddenly to the shoplady after the store was all locked up for the night and she transformed revealing herself as Ramwoir, the other Negaverse soldier who had been guarding Saffron under the leadership of Titus.  
>"You are doing well Ramwoir," Jedite complimented her. "All of our magic clocks that you sold today will cast their spell upon the people while they sleep."<br>Titus added. "They'll all be running around desperately trying to get their daily business done in a crazed frenzy and all the energy they vent through their stress and confusion will be drawn to us for Queen Beryl."  
>Ramwoir gave a little bow. "I live to serve our queen and the Negaforce."<br>Jedite gave a pained frown and Titus frowned too as he spoke. "Well come what may we must make sure that you continue to live Ramwoir. All our previous soldiers have been killed except for Morga who is being discharged very soon from our headquarters hospital ward by either Sailor Moon or that mysterious masked man in a tuxedo. And now we have to contend with Sailor Mercury who distracted us with her cold fog long enough for Sailor Moon to kill Garoben. You must be very careful for our sake as well as your own."  
>"Yes our backs are still causing us pain and discomfort though they are healing." Titus looked like she was ready to cry at the memory of the brutal whipping Queen Beryl had sentenced her and Jedite to.<br>"I deeply sympathize," said Ramwoir. "But Queen Beryl is so needlessly harsh. As a soldier I know I may perish in battle one day in one form or another. Garoben and all the others knew that as well."  
>"We know," Jedite replied. "But Queen Beryl seems to think we should be responsible to keep our troops alive when they are on individual missions as opposed to full scale combat war."<br>"Please be very careful Ramwoir," Titus implored. "For our sake if nothing else."  
>"I will," promised Ramwoir.<p>

In the morning Amy called in to pick up Serena as she had promised, only to have her mother tell her at the front door that Serena had already left over an hour ago. "What? We were supposed to go together!"  
>"I know. It's unlike Serena to get up at such a time," her mother agreed. "But she said she wanted to get an early start today." Amy was amazed, even more so as Serena's dad raced out the front door past her with his breakfast toast still in his mouth saying a muffled, hasty, quick goodbye. Next Serena's mum told her, "It's been very nice to see you Amy but I desperately need to do all the housework for today. Vacuuming, ironing, washing, cooking and everything else. I must start immediately or else I'll never get done. Every second is too precious to waste. Bye." Amy thought it was very weird the way Serena's parents were rushing about.<p>

Meanwhile at school Serena, Molly, Melvin and everybody else were all desperately pleading with Miss Haruna to hurry up and begin class so they could take care of their own business afterward. But she insisted on waiting until it was exactly time to start and then to their irritation announced that she had so much to do herself today that she had decided suddenly to cancel their classes. She packed up her papers and said goodbye. Serena grumbled about how rude she was wasting their time like that and the others agreed. They all left to go home.

But things in general were becoming more and more chaotic. Amy noticed that everybody was running around all over the place and cars were driving so fast and erratically that there were several crashes. People yelled and argued with each other and the energy emanated to where Jedite and Titus were gathering it at the clock store. "This is all so very strange," she thought to herself.  
>Suddenly Amy heard Luna call out to her and as she turned around she saw that Luna had the cat clock tied to her back. "Amy I noticed this clock was mysteriously giving out a glowing light upon Serena while she was asleep. I suspect it may have something to do with what is happening to everybody."<br>"Let's take a look Luna." Amy sat on a park bench and untied the clock from Luna. She took out her mini-computer that Luna had presented her with the other day and carefully prised the back of the clock off. Holding her computer she scanned the insides and found that something unusual was indeed in the mechanism.  
>"Aha! I was right," said Luna.<br>"This is major weird Luna. This force is designed to affect people's relation to time. No wonder everybody is rushing around and causing trouble and confusion."  
>"Yes even Serena got up early this morning Amy. Two entire hours early."<br>Just then Serena herself came running around the corner and they both called out to get her attention. Pulling up to a halt Serena asked what they were doing there and they both explained what was happening. So they all raced off to the shop to investigate.

When they arrived Luna wanted them to take time to formulate a plan of attack. But Serena was still under the influence of the magic spell and was grouching about how she was running out of time to do all the things she needed to do and all the other things she wanted to do for fun and pleasure. She transformed into Sailor Moon and talked Amy into bursting through the front door with her. Amy transformed also saying "What are we waiting for? I'm tired of wasting time planning things anyway."  
>Luna worried that the spell was beginning to infect Amy like a disease plague.<p>

Sailor Moon used her tiara through to break the doors down and she and Sailor Mercury ran inside followed by Luna. Inside they found Ramwoir still disguised as the shoplady. "Hey you!" Sailor Moon yelled. "I'm Sailor Moon."  
>"And I'm Sailor Mercury."<br>"We're the champions of justice."  
>"So in the Name of the Moon you'd better surrender, and make it snappy because I haven't got all day to wait."<br>Ramwoir shed off her disguise and said defiantly, "You can't scare me little girls. Follow me with your kitty cat companion. If you dare."  
>She disappeared inside the body of a huge grandfather clock and the hands moved to the midnight hour giving out twelve eerie chimes. "Come after me girls. Unless you're scared." Her voice taunted them from inside.<br>"I have no time to be scared." Sailor Moon ran inside the clock with Mercury and Luna at her heels.  
>As soon as they were gone Jedite and Titus appeared and laughed triumphantly together.<br>"Nothing to worry about this time Titus honey pie. As long as this clock stays on midnight not even Sailor Moon will be able to overcome Ramwoir. Her power over time is absolutely strong."  
>"And Queen Beryl will be delighted that we have finally done away with her plus Sailor Mercury," added Titus as she hugged and kissed her lover. They continued to laugh gleefully during their cuddles and smoochings.<p>

Luna and the two girls tracked down Ramwoir eventually but before they could do anything Sailor Moon began to shrink into a small toddler girl. Luna and Sailor Mercury were shocked but Ramwoir waved the staff she had pointed at Sailor Moon and declared, "I have complete power over time. I just made it go far backwards for Sailor Moon as you can see. As for you Sailor Mercury, I can also make it go forward." So saying she pointed her staff at Mercury and she began to change into an old lady.  
>Luna tried to attack Ramwoir with an angry meowl. But Ramwoir just casually froze her in mid stride. "I can also make it stand still. Now which one of you shall I blast into nothing first? The old timer or the baby?"<br>"No. You leave me fwiend alone!" The toddler Sailor Moon cried and the elderly Sailor Mercury staggered as she tried to move almost falling over her own feet.  
>Jedite and Titus could overhear everything that was happening inside the big clock from where they stood to their immense glee. But so could Tuxedo Mask. He had entered through the broken doorway and snuck up quietly while their backs were turned. With their attention rivetted to the clock face he realized the girls were in trouble and seizing his chance threw a rose right into the center of the clock smashing it and breaking the mechanism.<br>Jedite and Titus wheeled around in shock to behold him.  
>"Oh no!"<br>"Do you realize what you've done?"

Ramwoir immediately felt the effect of what Tuxedo Mask had done and so did the others. Sailors Mercury and Moon returned to their normal forms and Luna unfroze collapsing to the floor. "What's happening?" Ramwoir was very worried.  
>"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" The icy cold blast of Sailor Mercury's attack sent Ramwoir into deep chills.<br>Sailor Moon said "Where is she?"  
>Mercury pointed out her eyes glowing in the cold fog. "Aim for those two dots."<br>"Right. MOON TIARA MAGIC!" Sailor Moon's tiara cut through the fog taking Ramwoir by surprise. As it struck her and she was blasted to dust her last thoughts were of her promise to Jedite and Titus. "Nooooo!"  
>When she disappeared so did the clock and the entire shop. The two girls and Luna found themselves on a vacant patch of sidewalk with Jedite, Titus and Tuxedo Mask.<br>"Again I have helped you Sailor Moon and I am pleased to introduce myself to your friend Sailor Mercury."  
>"Mercury. It's him. The handsome masked man I told you about."<br>Sailor Mercury was amazed to finally see him and she smiled and waved. "Hello there."

But Jedite and Titus didn't stay to chat. They were very upset and transported back to Queen Beryl with dread. There they were sternly told by her that they were fortunate in that Ramwoir had survived and was now in the hospital ward. "She told me that when she realized what was going to happen she put all her reserved strength into trying to come through alive for your sakes. Needless to say she succeeded and she begged me to be lenient with you two. I am getting sick of your failures but because Ramwoir is going to live I will let you off with just a warning this time."  
>Jedite and Titus almost fainted with relief. They fell to their knees and bowed respectfully to their monarch gasping their thanks.<br>"Now hear me out." Queen Beryl went on. "Morga has been discharged from the wards today. So she will be ready to return to active service soon. I have taken it upon myself to come up with a plan of my own for your next mission and it will involve not only Morga but also Kigaan. You two are to infiltrate the Cherry Hill Temple disguised as servants to sell good luck charms to students who visit there. They will really be our own Negaverse charms designed to drain off their energy. While they are dazed and disoriented they will board a bus driven by Kigaan and Morga who will be disguised as a driver and conductor. They will kidnap them all and take them to another dimension where the rest of their energy can be quietly removed. That is a perfectly fool-proof plan. Not even you could possibly louse it up. And you'd better not." She finished her speech on a threatening tone glaring at them making them tremble and cringe where they lay prostrate.  
>"Uh n-no Queen Beryl."<br>"W-we will not l-l-let you down."

Meanwhile back on earth Luna told Amy and Serena how very proud she was of them. Serena said she never wanted to go on mall sprees again after this experience. That is until Molly suddenly ran up. "Hey Amy! Serena! The shoe store is having a big sale. Everything half price!"  
>"I love shoes!" Serena was all excited. She ran to follow Molly and then stumbled over her own feet crashing to the ground. Molly never even noticed and ran off while Serena began to whine and cry.<br>Luna sighed. "I should have known it was too good to last. Serena will always be Serena."  
>Amy agreed. "Yes undoubtedly."<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Serena and Luna were walking down the street and they met Amy. "Hello Amy."  
>"Hi there Serena. Luna how are you?" She bent down to pick up Luna for a cuddle to her delight. She purred happily in her arms.<br>Just then several police cars came driving past them. "What's going on?" Serena wondered out loud. Before Amy or Luna could comment Molly and another girl came running up.  
>"Hey Serena. Amy." Molly panted.<br>"Molly." Serena greeted her but the other girl immediately spoke up.  
>"All those police are on their way to the Cherry Hill Temple. Strange things are going on."<br>"What sort of strange things?" Amy asked. Luna was all alert listening.  
>Molly elaborated. "We heard that the bus leaving the Cherry Hill area near the Temple has been vanishing taking loads of female students from different schools with it. It has happened at least three times before and this is the latest incident."<br>Serena was horrified. "People disappearing in buses? That's major creepy."  
>"I've been to visit the Temple. It's a very nice place," said Amy.<br>"That's where we're going now," said the other girl.  
>"What? Are you crazy?"<br>"Chill out Serena." Molly held up her hand. "We hear that you can buy good luck charms there. Besides we won't be catching the bus."  
>At the mention of good luck charms Serena's attention was caught. "Good luck charms. That sounds cool."<br>"Why don't you two come with us?" The other girl invited.  
>Amy handed Luna to Serena. "No thank you. I have too much homework."<br>"I'll come along." Serena was glowing with excitement.  
>"Okay. Let's go." Molly led the way, the other girl behind her.<br>As Serena began to follow Luna whispered in her ear. "Don't you have homework yourself?"  
>Serena was momentarily taken aback but recovered and whispered in reply. "Oh yes. But it can wait."<br>Luna just sighed and rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile at the Temple the young priestess, Raye by name, was praying in front of her sacred fire. Things were not good with all the disappearances connected with the Temple and she was also worried about her grandfather's health. She begged desperately for a fire reading but nothing was forthcoming.

All this time Jedite and Titus were under cover as Temple workers. While Jedite swept the floors Titus was selling good luck charms to visiting girls. Grandfather was trying to be sociable but he was so near-sighted he kept getting who he was addressing mixed up. He wouldn't wear his glasses. "There's nothing wrong with my vision." That's what he always said to his granddaughter. When Serena and her friends turned up he said, "Oh you're back again are you? Well be careful not to miss your bus."  
>Raye appeared behind him and sighed. "Grandfather. Those are not the same girls. The other three took their charms and left. And you reckon you don't need your glasses?"<br>While Raye argued with her grandfather Serena marveled at Raye. "She's really something isn't she? Such a strong presence. I almost want to study about Temple life."  
>Molly and Serena's other friend were amazed at what she said but soon they had a bigger shock.<br>Hiding behind a bush Jedite waved his hands at the departing girls activating the Negacharms they were wearing. Immediately their energy began to drain. Raye sensed something sinister was happening and lashed out at Serena knocking her to the ground with one of her counter charms. But as soon as she'd done it she realized she had jumped to the wrong conclusion. Serena was not the source of the evil power she sensed. "Oh goodness. I'm very sorry." She apologized with embarassment and concern."Grandfather can you and also both of you please help me carry her inside and place her on my bed?" Titus had observed this from her stall nearby and looking the other way managed to conceal her amusement.

Inside Raye explained. "I sensed that something evil was happening and I thought it was coming from you. Usually I don't make mistakes but this time I did."  
>Fortunately Serena was only stunned more than anything else and when she recovered she accepted Raye's apology. Suddenly an irate woman burst through the door demanding to know where her daughter was. "She told me she was coming here to buy some good luck charms and catch the bus back home. And now I'm told that the bus has vanished. Where is she?"<br>"I'm very sorry." Raye politely explained. "We don't know anything about your daughter or any of the other disappearances."  
>"Don't give me that back talk. Where's my daughter?"<br>Raye snapped. "I told you we know nothing. Why don't you go to the police? They're trying to find the solution to this mystery."  
>Taken aback the woman softened. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to accuse you of anything. I-I'm just worried about my dear Lizzie."<br>She started to cry and Raye gave her a tissue and put her arm around her shoulders comfortingly.  
>Serena and her friends were very sympathetic too and Luna thought to herself, "This must be the Negaverse."<p>

Later she forced Serena to leave her friends behind at Titus' sales counter though she grumbled about wanting to buy a charm.  
>"Serena this is no time to think about charms. I'm getting strange vibes around this place. Let's go get Amy. It may be the Negaverse."<br>"All right." Serena sighed.  
>Shortly afterwards Serena, Amy and Luna were standing in the area where the buses were said to have disappeared. "Okay you two. Watch out for anything suspicious."<br>"Hey Luna, Serena." Amy pointed to the bus stop. "Look at all those girls waiting for the bus. They all have those same charms on their wrists. And they look like they're half asleep."  
>"Aw. I wanted one of those charms too." Serena moaned as they ran over.<br>"Do you think that's a good idea Serena?" Amy asked. "You already have the natural tendency to fall into your own trances when you daydream. Do you really want to make it worse?"  
>"Hey Amy. I'm in love with that dreamy Tuxedo Mask. What's wrong with that?"<br>But before they could argue Luna pointed out the bus coming round the corner and pull up to a stop. As the girls all began to get on board like zombies she said, "Get a good look at the driver and maybe the conductor if you can."  
>Suddenly Serena noticed her two friends among the line-up. "Hey Molly. I thought you said you two weren't taking the bus. Molly?" She called out the other girls' name too but neither of them paid her the slightest attention as they climbed inside one by one. Finally as the last one entered the driver and conductor turned to look at them with evil scary faces. "Let's get on." Luna declared but Serena refused and hugged the bus stop sign screaming in terror. While Luna and Amy tried to reason with her the doors shut and the bus drove away. It had only gone midway down the street when there was a flash of light and it vanished along with Molly and all the other girls. Luna and Amy were wide-eyed and open-mouthed while Serena flipped out in terror.<p>

Leaving Amy and Luna behind she ran all the way back to the Temple where she met Raye feeding breadcrumbs to some of the birds. "Raye! Raye!" She panted. "I just saw your Temple bus disappear!"  
>Raye began to look annoyed. "Why does everybody call it our Temple bus? It doesn't belong to us. It just drives by here on its route."<br>Serena nervously gulped. "Hey. I'm sorry. But I saw it vanish with my own eyes. I just thought you might know something about it."  
>"Why do you think I would?"<br>"Well it had a bunch of girls on it, including two of my friends from school. And furthermore they all had those good luck charms you sell."  
>"Those stupid charms are all the idea of our caretaker Jed and his wife Tweetus. I'm getting sick and tired of being questioned and accused by people all the time. Grandfather and I had enough of that from the police."<br>Serena was really getting nervous by this time. "Heh. Heh. I guess I made a mistake. So long." With that she ran away again though she wondered to herself. "Jed? Tweetus? Where have I heard those names before?"  
>"Don't come back." Raye called after her but then she heard more activity of excited girls around the charm stand where Jedite was currently assisting Titus to sell them. She thought to herself. "It is true though that all our troubles began when those two first came to work for us. I must consult the sacred fire once more."<p>

Kneeling in front of the flames she begged with all her heart. "Please oh fire. Show me the truth this time. Are Jed and his wife really the source of all the plagues that have befallen us? I must know so I can confront them about it." In response the fire flared up and the faces of Jedite and Titus appeared in the midst looking wicked and cruel. Raye had the answer she sought so she went straight to the caretaker's quarters. The charm stall had closed business for the day and she found them both sharing some tea and biscuits together when she barged in.  
>"The game is up Jed. I know that you and Tweetus are behind these disappearances. What do you have to say for yourselves?"<br>Jedite and Titus only looked at each other and smiled. Next thing Titus transformed herself to Raye's shock and summoned up a small wave of water drenching her. "You're pathetic." She sneered.  
>Before she could respond in any way Jedite opened up a strange portal adding. "You are powerless to stop us." With that Raye was sucked into the portal screaming while Jedite said, "She'll be trapped in our secret dimension forever. Perhaps Morga and Kigaan will even get all her energy too?"<br>The fiends both laughed as the portal closed ominously.

In the meantime Luna had Serena back at the bus stop. Amy had errands to run for her mother but she had promised to join them as soon as possible. Serena was still scared about getting on that bus but the thought of her two friends from school was also concerning her.  
>"Here comes that bus Serena. And this time we must not miss it."<br>But as it pulled up and began letting all the new girls on Serena had another panic attack and held onto a post while Luna tugged at her skirt. "No! No Luna!"  
>"Serena! What about all these poor girls? And your two friends?"<br>At the mention of that Serena suddenly said, "Yeah right. But at least let me have a disguise." Then she suddenly sprang up knocking Luna onto her back while her skirt was still in her mouth. While Luna grumbled at her Serena held up the magic disguise pen and cried "Disguise power. Change me into a flight attendant or,,,something."  
>When she transformed she looked just like a flight attendant. "Serena this isn't an aeroplane."<br>"Sorry it was a spur of the moment. I had no time to think."  
>"Well never mind. Hurry the last of the girls is boarding."<br>Serena and Luna threw themselves quickly through the doors.  
>"Hey. No animals allowed," said the conductor raising one eyebrow.<br>"Who cares about your rules? I'm quarantining this bus. These girls all look sick." Serena insisted that the driver pull over.  
>"We have no time to argue. Let's just take them with us too." The conductor told the driver and she hit the pedal just as Tuxedo Mask jumped up and grabbed onto the back of the bus.<br>Amy arrived just then but too late and was horrified to see it vanish as it zoomed down the road in a flash just like before.

In the strange parallel dimension Luna and Serena jumped off the bus. So did the driver and conductor. Serena was crying. "Put a sock in it and transform now!"  
>"Okay. J-just one last sob Luna." Serena sniffed and wiped her face with a hanky. "Moon Prism Power."<br>When she transformed into Sailor Moon so did her opponents. The driver was a new monster but Sailor Moon recognized the conductor. She gasped. "I thought I'd gotten rid of you."  
>"I vowed I would return and I have. Now you must fight me and Kigaan as well." Morga was recovered to full strength and her powers were as strong as ever. She commanded all the many girls who were standing around in stupor to turn on Sailor Moon who backed up against the bus.<br>"Luna. Help me."  
>"Oh no. Here we go again," moaned Luna in exasperation.<br>Suddenly a rose stuck in the ground by the Negaverse soldiers feet. As they were distracted the girls all halted their advance.  
>Tuxedo Mask stood on top of the bus. "Sailor Moon. No matter what your enemies throw at you, you must learn to believe you can win."<br>"You again." Morga snarled.  
>Then a new voice called out. "What is this place? How'd I get here?"<br>"It's Raye," cried Sailor Moon as she came stumbling along in confusion.  
>"Get her Kigaan." Morga yelled.<br>In response Kigaan moved with lightning speed seizing Raye around the neck and began to choke her.  
>Tuxedo Mask called out once more. "You must save her Sailor Moon. You can do it."<br>Sailor Moon threw her tiara. "MOON TIARA MAGIC!"  
>"Look out Kigaan. That's the weapon she used that almost killed me."<br>"I'll take care of it Morga."  
>Kigaan nimbly sidestepped the tiara and actually caught it with one hand while retaining her chokehold on Raye with her other arm. "You thought you could destroy me with this little frisbee?" She laughed and Morga was impressed. As she came near to examine the weapon in Kigaan's hand Sailor Moon thought of another surprise move. "Tiara trap them both but release Raye."<br>Suddenly the tiara stretched itself wide open and clamped around Morga and Kigaan's bodies carefully working its way around Raye leaving her free and making Kigaan let go of her. Both of Morga's arms were pinned and so was one of Kigaan's. Only the arm that had been strangling Raye was waving around loose while they struggled. They were trapped close together so it looked like they might have been going to dance cheek to cheek.

"Sailor Moon. Go and get Raye and bring her to me." Luna commanded. Obediently Sailor Moon ran over to where Raye had collapsed on her knees gasping for breath while the soldiers desperately jerked back and forth finally falling over each others' feet and crashing to the ground with furious curses. She helped Raye to her own feet and walked her over to Luna. Although nobody else had noticed it Luna's sharp feline eyes had seen a symbol appear on Raye's forehead just like what had happened with Amy. She knew what it meant. Jumping up and somersaulting in the air as usual she produced a power stick. "Here Raye. This is for you."  
>Raye was amazed to hear a talking cat. But Luna said there was no time for explanations. "Just trust me. Take this stick and say Mars Power."<br>"All right. Mars Power." Raye transformed into Sailor Mars before Sailor Moon's eyes. "I can feel power coursing through my body. I can toast those monsters thoroughly."  
>All this time Morga and Kigaan had been rolling over and over unaware of what was taking place. As they struggled to a standing position once more and made a combined effort to break the tiara's grip Sailor Mars cried out, "Mars Fire Ignite!" With a whoosh the two soldiers found themselves in a raging inferno that reduced them both to ashes in ten seconds leaving only Sailor Moon's tiara.<br>"Wow. That was awesome." Sailor Moon rushed over to pick up her tiara and screamed dropping it as her hand was burned. "Yeow!"  
>"Don't you know you should never pick up hot things?" Raye wrapped the tiara up in two thick handkerchiefs while Serena blew on her hand and sucked her fingers.<br>"We have a new problem to worry about. Like how do we get out of here anyway?" Luna declared with concern.  
>Serena was aghast. "What? Oh no."<p>

Amy was clutching her power stick as she stood by the bus stop. Her eyes shut tight and she thought to herself, "Please in the Name of Mercury, bring back my friends to me." As her stick glowed suddenly with a bright flash one after the other first Sailor Moon appeared by her side. Then Luna. Followed by Sailor Mars and Tuxedo Mask. Then finally all the girls including Molly and Serena's other schoolfriend appeared among a huge crowd in the street. Tuxedo Mask decided he'd better leave quietly and Sailor Moon was distressed and disappointed that he suddenly launched himself into the air and out of sight before she could talk to him.  
>But Molly and all the other girls were very confused. But they gathered that they had been saved from some dreadful fate by Sailor Moon and her two friends. Stories about Mercury and Mars began to circulate as well and people were becoming very curious about these mysterious female warriors.<p>

Jedite and Titus were in big trouble once more. They had realized something went wrong when their connection to their allies was suddenly terminated and they had observed things from a very high rooftop. "We have failed again Jedite. The Sailor Scouts have killed Kigaan and Morga and there's a third one now as well. What will we do?"  
>Jedite was pale as he held her. "We could run but we could never hide. We must go back to Queen Beryl." He threw his arms around her and whimpered while she sobbed and they transported.<p>

This time Queen Beryl would not let them off so easily. For ruining the plan she herself had come up with plus losing Kigaan and also Morga after she had been restored to complete health she handed them over to the Doom and Gloom Girls to be tortured with thumbscrews. Jedite and Titus whimpered in agony as the thumbs of both their hands were pressed down in excruciating pain. Tears were pouring down their cheeks. Then when the Doom and Gloom Girls began to pull their shoes off they realized what else they had in mind.  
>"No please." Titus wailed.<br>"Not our toes as well." Jedite begged to no avail. The big toes of both their feet were secured in further thumbscrews and as they were crushed they could bear it no longer. Their screams and howls echoed through the chamber corridors to the ears of merciless Queen Beryl. She smiled in sadistic satisfaction.

Later that day Queen Beryl decided to pay an unannounced call upon her worthless servants in their personal quarters. When she barged in she caught the Dream Dolly in the act of rubbing soothing ointment on their thumbs and big toes. "What is the meaning of this Dream Dolly?" she demanded.  
>"Y-your Majesty. I only wanted to help them heal from their punishment. Titus is my friend. I care for her and Jedite." Dream Dolly was very nervous. Sweat poured down her face. "Queen Beryl. Please don't do anything to her." Titus pleaded and Jedite was trembling with shock.<br>Queen Beryl thought for a moment then she laughed. "Of course. It's all right. But since Dream Dolly is so precious fond of you two I think she should be appointed to go on the very next mission you set yourselves."  
>"What?" Titus gasped. Jedite and Dream Dolly's eyes popped almost out of their heads.<br>"Yes you heard me Titus." Queen Beryl chuckled. "Dream Dolly should want to do anything to help her friends succeed on their next assignment to save them further pain. She will serve our cause like any good soldier. That is my command."  
>Dream Dolly was frozen. Her finger with ointment on it was right next to Titus' bare foot where she sat on her chair.<br>"Dream Dolly dear. You had better finish caring for your friends so they will feel better and be ready to train and brief you." Beryl spoke silkily.  
>"Er. Yes Queen Beryl." As Dream Dolly applied the ointment to Titus' toe Queen Beryl thought callously to herself.<br>"I won't mind too much if Dream Dolly is killed. If these two idiots lose somebody they consider a well-cherished friend it will be further punishment for them."


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

It had all begun as a fairly typical day. A typical day to Luna's frustration. Ever since she had discovered the third Sailor Scout, the priestess Raye at the Cherry Hill Temple, there had seldom been a moment's peace. Serena and Raye bickered and fought all the time. Sometimes it was Raye's fault, however nine times out of ten it was Serena who behaved childishly making Raye lose her temper. This was one such example.  
>They were all together at Raye's house when Serena noticed a very interesting book on the table. "Hey!" She was excited picking it up. "This is an adventure fantasy book starring my favourite character Sailor V. I'm going to borrow it Raye."<br>"Wait a minute." Raye snatched it out of Serena's hand. "That's a brand new book. I only just bought it this morning at the bookstore before you two said you were coming to visit." Raye tried to be reasonable. "I promise I will read it tonight and then I'll loan it to you."  
>"I CAN'T WAIT!" Serena wailed and then the latest fight began.<br>Luna felt like she would have a fit. "STOP IT!" Jumping up on to the table she said in a firm tone, "Serena. It's Raye's book. She's entitled to read it first. Just be sensible for once please."  
>"Luna you don't understand. Raye should learn to share."<br>The argument was averted by Amy suggesting that they all go to visit the new amusement park that was opening for its very first business day in the next half hour. "Anything to stop us from driving each other crazy," she added desperately.  
>Luna was very grateful for this suggestion because Serena even forgot all about Raye's book in the excitement of it all. The three girls deserved some fun and enjoyment to give them a break from fighting the forces of Queen Beryl.<p>

Queen Beryl herself was briefing Jedite and Titus about their latest plan. "Have you both come up with an idea for a mission that the Dream Dolly can be sent on now that your hands and feet are no longer giving you quite so much pain?"  
>Jedite and Titus were both very resentful. They knew that Queen Beryl had only spitefully commanded their friend to be assigned to a mission because she had caught her treating their injuries from their last torture. If Dream Dolly had been discovered tending to their backs after the first occasion this probably would have happened even sooner. But they knew well enough to keep their feelings to themselves. As the usual main spokesman Jedite spoke first.<br>"We are setting up a trap at the opening of this new amusement park called Dreamland. Dream Dolly will infiltrate it and gather energy from the people there."  
>Titus added. "And if the three Sailor Scouts show up she will help us capture them once and for all. They'll never interfere with our plans again your majesty."<br>"I hope it works this time. If it doesn't I can think of even worse punishment for the Doom and Gloom Girls to inflict upon you." At these words her servants flinched nervously, bowed and swore they would succeed.  
>As they departed Queen Beryl thought wickedly to herself, "For once I'm actually looking forward to their getting a soldier killed. Not only will it be fitting for them to lose their friend but Dream Dolly herself deserves to die for her own insubordination. The nerve of her giving them medicinal aid after I had them punished."<p>

There was a huge crowd of people waiting in line for the doors of Dreamland to be opened. But finally they declared themselves open for business and the ribbon around the door was cut. Everybody piled inside.  
>Serena and her friends were having lots of fun. Luna enjoyed watching them laughing and shouting for joy on the rides and she felt destressed and relaxed.<br>Next thing that happened was that they met the star attraction of the park. She was a very attractive woman dressed in flowing pink princess clothes. "Hello. I'm the Dream Princess." So she introduced herself with a big wave and smile. She was leading all the robot animals. Lions, bears, squirrels, rabbits, deer and many other remote controlled creatures. Serena had seen the Dream Princess speaking on television about the upcoming opening of the park last week and she was very excited to meet her in person. But when she waved her hand over an apple she was carrying in her opposite hand in order to make some of the animals do tricks Raye gasped. She seized Serena's hand and told her to get away from those robots. Serena was annoyed and when Raye told her she sensed creepy vibes coming from the Dream Princess Serena scoffed, "You are so crazy Raye."  
>While Amy and Luna tensed afraid another argument was on the verge the Dream Princess cut across it asking, "How would you girls like all the candy, chocolates, ice cream, cookies and cake you can eat?"<br>Naturally that captivated Serena's attention and she cried out yes eagerly to Raye's disgust.  
>"What are you talking about?" Amy asked.<br>She explained. "In one hour we are having a big special party in that huge castle over there. Everybody's invited."  
>"All those yummy goodies." Serena's mouth drooled while she clenched her hands. "I'm going to eat until I burst."<br>"Greedy fool." Raye thought to herself. She did not trust the Dream Princess one bit.

At that very moment inside the castle Jedite and Titus were ready to set their trap. "If those Sailor Scouts show up this time we'll be ready for them Titus. We'll drain away all their energy as well and they'll never get us into trouble with Queen Beryl again."  
>Titus put her arms around her sweetheart. "Yes, but I'm still worried about dear Dream Dolly. She's very brave but she's worried too. She told me she's scared that she might be killed. She was close to tears in my arms. Oh Jedite. We simply must protect her."<br>Jedite bit his lip. "Yes. I have taken a liking to her because of her kindness. I promise Titus. We will be by her side when or if the Scouts appear. We will bring her safely back to the Negaverse. I swear it."  
>The two lovers held each other tightly. They were very concerned for their friend. The Dream Dolly wasn't even a true Negaverse soldier in actuality. She was a member of Queen Beryl's kingdom yes. But she had never been enlisted in her army force. She had some powers but next to no combat training or experience. It was practically easy suicide and if all those trained soldiers had been defeated by the Sailor Scouts what chance did their friend have?<p>

In spite of Raye's suspicions even Amy, let alone Serena thought she was crazy. Or at least Serena said she was crazy. Amy merely felt until they had more clear proof they should assume things were normal about the Dream Princess. Raye was sulky but she gritted her teeth and calmed herself to avoid making a public spectacle. However she and Serena did get into an embarassing situation to Amy and Luna's shame.  
>Raye noticed the Dream Princess pick up a little boy and place him on the back of the robot bear.<br>"Stop!" She cried out. "Get him off that. It's dangerous."  
>The Dream Princess smiled. "It's perfectly safe. He's remote-controlled remember?"<br>When Raye insisted she said, "Very well. You can ride a little later."  
>As she lifted the boy down Serena ran over saying it wasn't fair and of course he should ride the bear now. When she put him back on Raye tried to pull him back off. Both girls became angry and began pulling the poor distraught kid first one way and then the other shouting arguably. Finally the mother came over and hit them over their heads with her handbag.<br>"Let go of my son or else I'll report you to security."  
>All eyes were staring at Serena and Raye. Luna was angry and Amy was upset. "You two are so disgraceful. Amy and I are going to go off on our own for awhile. You can rejoin us when you've both grown up."<br>"This is all your fault Serena."  
>"My fault? You're so wacko."<p>

Left by themselves the two girls wandered dejectedly to the kiddies train ride. Serena insisted she needed a ride to cheer herself up and Raye was feeling so distressed that she was willing to go along with anything Serena said. "I have never been so humiliated in my life. Thanks to you Serena." She groaned in her seat behind her.  
>"You and your stupid imagination." Serena retorted. But they both kept themselves under control. They knew that they could get in really big trouble if they caused another disturbance.<br>Suddenly Raye noticed an adult man in the seat ahead of them. She nudged Serena and said. "Hey. Doesn't that guy remind you a little of Tuxedo Mask?"  
>"Are you talking about me?" The man turned around. It was Darien. Serena made a choking sound.<br>"Darien!" She spluttered. "No way. This jerk looks nothing like Tuxedo Mask Raye. What are you doing on a kiddie choo choo ride anyway?"  
>Darien glowered. "You should talk. But then this is where you must feel right at home Meatball Head."<br>Raye gasped and smiled with amusement. "Of course. What an appropriate nickname for her. Meatball Head."  
>"I think so." Darien pointed to her two buns where her long plaits came out from.<br>Raye laughed again. "Meatball Head."  
>"Shut up! Shut your mouths up!" Serena wailed in anger. "You're a dork Darien. A jerk and a big creep. My so-called friend Raye had better not pick up any of your bad habits. You disgusting twerp."<br>"I don't know why I bother talking to you. I'm out of here at the end of this ride." With that Darien turned away and set his jaw in glaring silence.

After the ride Serena and Raye ran to the castle leaving Darien behind. There they discovered Luna who told them that Amy was already inside. Finding the doors locked Raye said she could sense something evil happening inside. Luna was convinced at last that something was suspicious though all Serena was worried about was that she couldn't get inside to share the goodies. Raye was getting angry again but Luna commanded them to transform. Serena reluctantly complied when Raye transformed. Using her Mars Fire Ignite Sailor Mars burned down the doors and they all ran in.

The first person they met was the Dream Princess. "Princess. What's going on? Where's the party?" Sailor Moon wanted to know but the Dream Princess didn't answer. She just blew some red dust like breath at them. Luna was immune to the hypnotic effect but the two Sailor Scouts thought they were suddenly in a beautiful meadow and Tuxedo Mask was welcoming them both into his arms for a group hug.  
>Luna cried out "No. You're both hallucinating." But the girls were deaf to reason. They believed they were hugging with Tuxedo Mask when all the time they had their arms around each other. The Dream Princess prepared to put them to sleep and take their energy with her magic apple when a rose flew through the air knocking it out of her hand. As the girls came out of their trance and reacted with shock at finding themselves embracing the real Tuxedo Mask called out from a high open window. "Sailor Scouts. Do not let this witch trap you in any more illusions." Then he jumped down out of sight and disappeared.<br>The Dream Princess began to become very fearful. "Jedite. Titus. Help me." As Jedite and Titus suddenly appeared by her side and transported with her scooping up the apple Sailor Moon finally understood and said to Sailor Mars, "You were right all the time. The Dream Princess is in league with our enemies."  
>"Come on. We must find Amy." Luna yelled running down the corridor as the Scouts followed her.<p>

The end of the corridor opened out into a huge room where dozens of people, both adults and children, were lying unconscious around tables loaded with goodies. Amy was among them and she was just waking up and struggling to get to her feet as her friends ran up.  
>"Amy. Are you all right?"<br>"What happened?"  
>"I-it was the Dream Princess. When she appeared she blew a red dust into the air and all of us who'd eaten the goodies had our energy zapped away. I only ate a couple of things since I'm not a big sweet tooth. But even I was laid down until just now."<br>"Quickly transform. We need Sailor Mercury before our enemies make another move." Sailor Mars urged.  
>"Mercury Power!"<br>Just as Amy finished transforming the Dream Princess reappeared with the apple back in her hand. Sailor Moon declared "Listen you phony princess. We know what you're up to and we're going to punish you."  
>"You are right. I'm not a real princess. Let me show you what I really am."<br>To their amazement the Princess's head suddenly zipped down under her dress leaving her bare shoulders. Next as they all watched mesmerized her body began to turn round and round, her feet not touching the ground and her clothes changed. Then when she stood still her head slowly revolved up into place from where it had disappeared. She looked like a creepy puppet. It was none other than the Dream Dolly having shed off her disguise. "Hello. I'm Dream Dolly. Would you girls like to play?"  
>"Look out." Mercury pointed to the apple. "That magic apple is the source of her power. It will suck up our energy."<br>"You girls had better work together." Luna cautioned.  
>At the very moment Dream Dolly was taking a deep breath to blow more of her illusion-inducing dust Sailor Mercury attacked. "Mercury Bubbles Blast!"<br>Dream Dolly's attack of dust was dispersed head on by the freezing fog of bubbles. "Hey. W-w-where are th-th-th-they?"  
>Sailor Mars sprang through the bubbles parting them and stuck one of her charms upon Dream Dolly's forehead paralyzing her. "By the power of Mars I freeze you in your tracks. Okay Sailor Moon. Let's kill her together."<br>"Kill me?" The Dream Dolly shrieked. "Oh no. Save me my friends. I can't move."  
>Sailor Moon was about to throw her tiara and Sailor Mars was going to add her fire to the attack, when Jedite and Titus materialized and seized the prone figure of their dear friend. The two Scouts were all set to attack but the enemy were dematerializing before their eyes.<br>Quick thinking Amy threw her own tiara. She didn't have the power to turn it into a deadly spinning weapon like Sailor Moon's but whipping it off her forehead she aimed with perfect precision at the magic apple in Dream Dolly's hand. Just as they made their escape she struck it out of Dream Dolly's frozen grasp and it rolled away across the floor. "Never mind them girls." She gestured. "Destroy the apple and their power in this amusement park will be completely severed."  
>Her friends complied focussing upon their target.<br>"MOON TIARA MAGIC!"  
>"Mars Fire Ignite."<br>The spinning disc was combined with the burning fire surrounding it and they struck the apple blasting it to minute particles releasing all the energy it had absorbed.

As the entire castle began to crumble into dust and blow away Jedite and Titus realized their loss. "Oh no. The Sailor Scouts must have destroyed the apple Titus. We have been outsmarted again."  
>"At least we have saved our Dream Dolly Jedite." Titus cuddled the statue-like figure. "Let's take her back home. She needs hospital treatment. But I'm so happy we saved her." Titus sobbed tears of joy and Dream Dolly said her thanks profusely.<br>Jedite had to smile for he was delighted to, though he said, "Let's get out of here before those Scouts catch up with us." Then they all vanished.

The Sailor Scouts themselves ducked away into the shadows to change back to their civilian outfits after making sure everybody was all right. Those who recognized them as they were waking up before they dashed away out of sight spread the news about them. Many people were talking to each other about these strange girls who always showed up to save people in need. Even when nobody was altogether sure what exactly they had been saved from.

Later Serena and Raye were enjoying ice cream cones as they walked along in Dreamland while Amy was carrying Luna. Luna was very proud of them all.  
>"You three were remarkable. Even though the Negaverse enemies did all escape still you showed great teamwork. And Amy. You were wonderful to make getting the apple your first priority when they were fleeing. Both your tiaras and your fire saved the day."<br>But the good atmosphere was not to last. Serena turned to Raye and said, "Do you have to slurp your ice cream? It sounds so uncouth."  
>"You should talk. You're drooling Meatball Head."<br>Serena was incensed. "Don't you start calling me that."  
>Raye began running and jeering. "You're a Meatball Head."<br>As Serena angrily chased her she stumbled and fell to the ground. Raye was looking back over her shoulder and laughing so much that she ran into one of the park's big rubbish bins and half fell over it. The next moment the two of them began fighting and shouting each blaming the other for the loss of her ice cream. They were so rowdy that two security guards came running up and promptly evicted them from the park for being disturbers of the peace. As they dragged them outside by their arms they continued to blame each other.  
>"You've spoiled my day of fun and enjoyment Raye."<br>"You started this mess for us both you Meatball Head."  
>Amy and Luna who had stayed out of the whole fiasco both sighed. "I think we had better leave those two to sort out their own problems Luna."<br>"You're right Amy. The two of us need a well-earned break from them as well as the Negaverse."  
>With that Amy and Luna proceeded to enjoy the rest of their visit at Dreamland.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Jedite was not in a happy mood. Sailor Moon and her two friends Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars were an enormous problem. At the end of their last failed mission the three of them had come very close to destroying the Dream Dolly who was now in hospital being treated for paralysis caused by the power of Sailor Mars. He wanted to get rid of them so very much. Suddenly he heard a voice behind him.

"Jedite honey."  
>He turned and smiled embracing the lady who had materialized behind him. His lovely lady Titus who meant more to him than anything else in the entire Negaverse. "Oh Titus my darling. Queen Beryl is getting very impatient with us. Ever since we began trying to fulfill our mission of gathering energy for her majesty the Scouts have stopped us and just about every soldier we've enlisted under our command has been terminated. I'm getting nervous."<br>"There there Jedite." Titus gazed into his eyes and stroked his blond hair. He did the same with her long black hair. "I have come up with a perfect plan to gather vast amounts of energy under the Scouts' noses. I've just been explaining it to Queen Beryl and she has approved of it."  
>Jedite said, "I hope it works for our sake. We've had plenty of black marks against our record."<br>"Yes Jedite. But this time we will succeed. Queen Beryl has forbidden us to use the help of any more soldiers however. She says from now on we must work alone."

In truth Queen Beryl was deeply resentful that they brought Dream Dolly back alive. She had wanted her to be killed because she was a good friend of them both and had been treating their wounds when she had had them flogged and tormented. She hadn't said any of this out loud of course but she was just about ready to look for any excuse to get rid of these two incompetents. She thought maybe if they go all by themselves she'd get lucky and the Scouts would do away with them for her. Then she'd get someone better to destroy the Scouts in turn.  
>If Jedite and Titus had known what was going on inside their queen's mind they would have been even more scared. But unsuspectingly the worst they were fearing was the possibility of more painful tortures.<br>"We only ever went on one mission without a soldier at the gymnasium back when we only had Sailor Moon to contend with." Jedite remarked. Titus flinched and gritted her teeth.  
>"Yes Titus. I remember. I will never forgive her for what she did to you. But you say we will collect huge quantities of energy without the Sailor Scouts even realizing it. What is this incredible idea my darling?"<br>Titus changed her expression and giggled. "We shall prey upon human couples. We shall use the love energy of couples who are as devoted to each other as we ourselves are. And we shall trick them into going out to sea on a cruise boat with us. The Sailor Scouts will never realize what we're doing."  
>Jedite's eyes shone brightly and he kissed Titus on both her cheeks. "You are ingeniously clever my cupcake. I'm the luckiest soldier in the Negaverse to have you in my life. I can see how it will turn out. We will have all those scores of people all to ourselves while the Scouts are far away on dry land. Then when we release the Negaforce we shall destroy them under the conquering power of Queen Beryl."<p>

The two of them hugged each other tightly and kissed laughing with fiendish joy. Of course the Sailor Scouts would never go on a romantic cruise. They were single girls devoted only to their fight for justice. It seemed like the perfect crime indeed. Or was it?

This romantic cruise suddenly on offer was the talk of the entire town. Serena saw it advertised on television. Even though she didn't even have a boyfriend she wanted to go anyway. But the tickets were way too expensive of course.

But later at school while she was talking about the cruise with her friends Melvin appeared and said there was also a contest running. "There are so many free tickets available. You spin a big wheel and if it it lands on one of only two places when it comes to a stop you win two free tickets for the romantic cruise. I won two myself just the other day."  
>"You won tickets Melvin?" Molly gasped.<br>"Will you take one of us with you?" Serena asked with hopeful eyes.  
>"Sorry girls. I gave them to my cousin and his girlfriend."<br>"What? Why?" Serena cried in disbelief.  
>"My parents would never have allowed me to go because I'm so easily prone to seasickness. But maybe you'll be lucky enough to win some yourselves girls."<br>"Yes. Just wait until school's finished." Serena clenched her fists determinedly and Molly and the others all gaped at the steely glint in her eyes.

True to her word Serena ran as fast as she could when class was dismissed nearly bowling several other students over. Arriving at the place where the wheel was set up she had as many tries as her pocket money could afford to buy. But each spin was a failure. The man in charge gave her some consolation prizes of soap, hankies and toothpaste which she took dejectedly and walked away.  
>She suddenly bumped into Raye.<br>"Ouch. Hey. Watch where you're going Serena."  
>"Oh sorry Raye. Hey. Are you going to try to win free tickets on the romantic cruise?"<br>"No. Why would I want to?"  
>"Because if you did you could take me with you as a special treat."<br>"What do you mean a special treat? Why would I want to go on a big boat with such a jerk like you?"  
>As Serena and Raye stared angrily at each other suddenly Raye softened. "Hmm." She thought to herself and to Serena's astonishment she went up to the counter and paid the man for a spin of the wheel.<br>Before spinning she closed her eyes and clasped her hands like she was praying. Then she cried "Ha!" Seizing the wheel she spun it so hard to everybody's amazement it was a blur. It seemed to last forever never slowing down but finally it did little by little, bit by bit until it stopped on one of the two places which indicated two free tickets.  
>"We have yet another winner." The man announced and Raye started jumping up and down and squealing hysterically.<br>Serena muttered to herself. "She cheated. She used her magic power to win. She ought to have been disqualified."

Serena quickly forgot her resentment though and later when Luna had met up with them she found her begging Raye to take her on the cruise with her. "If you think I'm going to take you after you got us kicked out of Dreamland park you've got another think coming Serena."  
>"But who else do you have to take? You have no boyfriend. Thinking of taking Grandfather?"<br>"Not funny. Maybe I'll run into that handsome Tuxedo Mask and invite him."  
>"Oh dear. Now it's going to get really intense," sighed Luna.<br>But before things could get ugly Amy appeared.  
>"Hello my friends. What's up?"<br>"Amy." Serena appealed to her friend. "Please tell Raye that the Sailor Scouts need to stick together."  
>Before Amy could say anything Raye jumped up and said, "Of course we do. Amy I have two tickets for a cruise and I'd like for you to go on it with me."<br>"What?" Serena was livid.  
>"A- a cruise Raye?" Amy didn't know what to say. "But why don't you ask Serena? Why me?"<br>"Oh." Raye stumbled over what to say. "But Serena comes over to visit me plenty of times. I already spend huge amounts with her. Please come with me Amy. This will give me a chance to get to know you better. You can't spend all your free time studying."  
>Amy felt a little guilty but she said, "All right Raye. I'll go with you."<br>Serena was turning purple as she held her breath. Then she turned and ran away crying. "Raye and Amy call themselves my friends. They're both traitors."  
>"Poor Serena." Amy sighed.<br>"She'll get over it. We'll bring her back a souvenir." Raye casually replied.

What none of them realized was that the man who was selling the tickets and running the contest for the free ones was under the hypnotic control of Jedite and Titus. When they were all sold out and the last of the tickets laid aside for the contestants distributed they let him go free with no memory of what had transpired. Since Negaverse warriors have no use for money though he was mystified as to where all the notes and coins stuffed in his suitcase came from. He would never find out the solution.

But as the day for the cruise arrived Amy and Raye made their preparations. Serena too was making secret preparations of her own. Not even Luna knew. Serena was well aware she would have strongly disapproved. Especially since they involved her also.

On the day they were departing Serena and Luna made their way to the dock. "Good. The boat hasn't left yet."  
>"Why Serena how nice of you."<br>"What do you mean Luna?"  
>"Well surely you must want to wish your friends Bon Voyage."<br>"You have the major wrong idea Luna."  
>With that she produced the magic disguise pen. Luna was horrified. "What are you doing? Serena that device is only for Sailor duties!"<br>"Disguise Power. Change me into a sporty-looking photographer."  
>As the magic did its trick Serena even had a camera box with a strap over its shoulder. She took the camera out and before Luna knew what was happening picked her up and put her inside it. "I'm going on the boat and I'm taking you with me."<br>"What? Serena no.." Luna's protests were cut short as the lid was shut. Serena snuck carefully around and saw an unguarded open cargo hold door. Seizing her opportunity she ran inside. Poor Luna's hopeless muffled arguments went unheeded. They were stowed away. Then the passengers all boarded and the ship was on its way.

Inside the cargo hold Serena let a disgruntled Luna out of the box. "You would have to drag me along on one of your crazy schemes Serena."  
>"Oh lighten up Luna. Let's go look around the ship."<br>Serena was looking through the lens of the camera that came with her disguise when a voice suddenly called out, "What are you doing here?" It was the captain. Serena had a big fright and Luna quickly jumped back in the box to hide before he noticed her.  
>The captain went on interrogating Serena. "Who are you?"<br>Serena composed herself and made up an explanation. "I was looking around the ship with my friends and I took a wrong turn."  
>The captain softened. "I suppose that could easily happen."<br>Serena thought now that he was calmer he was rather handsome. "Oh please could you help me find them?"  
>As he led her outside towards the corridor to the main deck she began to flirt with him and caressed his arm. He began to blush uncomfortably. "Uh well. Maybe you could join me for dinner later on in my quarters." At the same time he was thinking. "This girl. Why do I have this weird feeling I've known her before? Maybe I should check her out carefully."<br>But just then a woman in a crew member uniform appeared and said, "Excuse me captain. The crew is waiting to meet with you." She looked very annoyed at seeing Serena clinging to his arm and the captain blushed even redder than before. Pulling himself free he excused himself.  
>"See you later. Okay?"<br>As he followed the woman Serena said, "Rats. I wanted to get his picture."  
>Luna poked her head out and said, "Serena. Be wary. I could feel bad vibes coming from that man. I don't trust him."<br>Serena couldn't believe Luna was serious but as the captain and the woman crew member entered the cabin and shut the door she turned on him accusingly. "What were you doing flirting with that hussy?"  
>"Please believe me sweetheart. I did nothing to encourage her. She just grabbed my arm and started snuggling up to me by herself. I was beginning to feel uncomfortable not knowing what to do. I'd never cheat on you. You know I love you Titus."<br>Yes the captain was indeed Jedite and Titus was the crew member in their disguises. As she looked into Jedite's sincere pleading eyes she softened and hugged him. "Oh Jedite. I can't possibly doubt you. I'm sorry. I do know I'm your only love. I just get so protectively jealous."  
>"Titus. I'm sorry it happened. Next time I won't let anybody do that to me. I belong to you exclusively."<br>As they kissed and made up Jedite forgot all about the fleeting suspicions he had been feeling towards Serena.

Serena and Luna were spying on them through a porthole. They couldn't hear a word they were saying through the glass but they had peeked in at the moment the pair finished hugging and kissing. Having put that sorry business behind them they turned to other matters at hand. Titus indicated a glowing blue ball sitting on a nearby table.  
>"It's fabulous Titus."<br>"I designed it myself for maximum energy capacity and efficiency Jedite. As soon as all these people hit their romance peak of energy it will suck up all they have to offer."  
>"Well done my honey bunch. I'm proud of you for your skill and ingenuity."<br>"Thank you my darling. Can I have one more kiss and cuddle before we set it up?"  
>Jedite smiled sweetly. "Sure. Why not?"<br>As they locked lips Serena looked away in embarassment but Luna said, "That ball looks very sinister to me. I've never seen anything like it."  
>She was still staring at the ball on the table and suddenly she cried out. "Serena! Look what it's doing!"<br>Serena gasped as the blue ball levitated off the table with Jedite and Titus raising their hands slowly upwards, their palms wide open. While it was hovering in between them they disappeared in a flash of light along with it. Serena screamed in fright.  
>"That settles it." Luna exclaimed. "This proves that those people are from the Negaverse. We must find Amy and Raye."<p>

Speaking of Amy and Raye things hadn't been quite as exciting on the cruise as they thought it would be. Raye had thought there'd be plenty of other single persons who would have come on the cruise to look for a date. However they found that everybody else seemed to be made up of attached couples. It was disappointing but they determined to look on the bright side and enjoy having fun together. At the moment Raye was embarassing poor Amy at the dinner table.  
>"Raye. That's the seventh pork chop you've eaten."<br>"Well the sea air increases my appetite."  
>"But people are staring at us."<br>"Ah they've been staring all day just because we don't have dates." Raye took a huge gulp of water to wash her food down while people continued to gawk at what a pig she was making of herself and Amy cringed.  
>Just then there was announcement made over the intercom that the cruise's dance party extravaganza would commence in five minutes. "Oh no. I'll be too full to dance." Raye groaned.<br>"Never mind Raye. Let's go. I'm sure the live stage entertainment will be awesome."  
>Serena and Luna had overheard the announcement too of course and they realized they were gathering all the people together like sheep to a slaughter for their energy. Serena transformed into Sailor Moon and she and Luna ran as hard as they could to find the ship's dance hall.<p>

Raye and Amy were in the crowd waiting for the curtain to rise. As it slowly went up the intercom announced that everybody was welcome and here was Captain Jed and his first mate Tweetus to host proceedings. Raye did a start. "Captain Jed? First mate Tweetus?" She turned to look at Amy.  
>The curtain fully rose revealing Jedite in his captain uniform and Titus in a beautiful red dress and her hair tied up in buns. She grinned. "We welcome all you lovers to our show. We're going to begin with a little demonstration of black magic." As soon as Titus announced this she transformed into her alternate state. Raye and Amy recognized her and Jedite and all the people collapsed to the deck in piles as their energy was sucked up into the blue ball they had disguised as a golden dance light hanging overhead. Raye cried out. "Stop!"<p>

The two villains were very surprised to see two defiant girls on their feet glaring at them. "Why haven't they been affected Jedite?"  
>"It looks like they haven't got boyfriends and our trap was only set to gather love energy. We didn't anticipate this Titus. Now we'll have to do away with them."<br>Titus scoffed. "Why are you twits even here on a romantic cruise without dates in the first place?"  
>"Never mind!" Amy demanded. "Return all that energy to these people this minute."<br>"What? You have the insolence to make such a demand to us? Titus kill them with your attack power."  
>"But Jedite darling. If I do that at the moment it will divert the connection to the energy vacuum." Titus indicated the ball above them. "We could possibly lose some of the energy we've captured. You know Queen Beryl demands perfection."<br>Jedite shuddered a moment remembering how wrathful Queen Beryl could become. The memory of the scourging whips and the crushing thumbscrews. It made him cringe. "We'd better bide our time," he nodded in agreement.  
>"But we can do something to keep them under control at the moment."<p>

Titus waved her hand and suddenly two mud-men like creatures appeared and approached the horrified girls. They screamed and Raye picked up a chair and sliced one of them in half. But to her horror both pieces grew up into a full figured mud-man just like the way the brooms multiplied when they were chopped up in the story of The Sorceror's Apprentice. It looked very bad for poor Raye and Amy.

Suddenly a familiar voice shouted out, "Hold it right there!"  
>Amy and Raye cried out together. "Sailor Moon!"<br>Jedite and Titus were horrified. Their enemy was standing high above them near the roof on the ledge by the overhead glass windows.

Sailor Moon was in the midst of one of her usual shame on you and I'll punish you in the name of the moon speeches when Titus exploded in anger. "It's not fair. It's just not fair. My plan was perfectly foolproof. I don't know how you tracked us down but you've been responsible for us suffering horrible torment by interfering with our missions. I'm going to destroy you once and for all and I'll make sure you suffer as much pain as we have before you die."

And before Sailor Moon could react Titus launched herself at her in a huge leap pushing at her shoulders and flying out the window with her breaking the glass with a mighty crash.  
>Jedite followed after them. "Hey sweetheart. Watch your step." He called out, his voice full of concern for his beloved. "Don't give her a chance to use her tiara attack on you."<p>

Seizing their chance Amy and Raye transformed themselves and Mars melted the mud-men to sludge with her Mars Fire Ignite.  
>"Come on Mercury. We must help Sailor Moon."<br>"Yes."

At that moment things were looking very bad for Sailor Moon indeed. Jedite was so tremendously relieved to see that his lovely Titus had the upper hand and he watched with immense satisfaction as she summoned up enormous waves of water to throw at Sailor Moon.  
>"Look out!" Luna shrieked with terror. "All that water will pound you to jelly if it hits you!"<br>Sailor Moon could see that she was right as a wave made a nasty indentation in the boat when she dodged.  
>"You can't keep dodging forever Sailor Moon." Titus prepared to send another wave at her while she laughed manaically.<p>

Suddenly Mercury summoned her bubbles and Titus was blinded with biting cold before she could attack again. Next Mars shot a blast of her fire and burned her. "Aaaiieee!"

Jedite cursed. He knew what would happen next as Sailor Moon took advantage of her friends assistance to take her tiara off her head. With a shout of "MOON TIARA MAGIC!" she sent it flying.  
>Hearing those words while she groaned with the pain of the fire Titus did a double take. "Oh please no. Not that." But her eyes widened in horror as she beheld the deadly missile spinning towards her and she screamed. But Jedite had not wasted any time. He had already flown through the air before Sailor Moon had begun her attack and before any of the three Scouts knew what was happening he thrust himself in front of Titus and using his special ability to halt her tiara he raised his hand and it clattered harmlessly to the deck.<p>

"Aw. I hate how he does that." Sailor Moon sulked but Jedite spat vehemently.  
>"Obnoxious moon beam brat. I will never let you destroy my girlfriend."<br>Titus buried her face in his chest and sobbed. "Oh Jedite. I thought I was a goner."  
>He caressed her and comforted her.<p>

Sailor Mars said, "Well in any case you are now our prisoners Titus and Jedite."  
>"Yes," Sailor Mercury added. "Now you will tell us all about who you creeps work for."<br>Sailor Moon chimed in. "Also what's the big deal about trying to steal human energy all the time?"

Jedite turned and scowled. "We are not in the mood to answer any of your questions. Titus let's just quickly grab all the energy and take it back to Queen Beryl." With that he leaped into the air supporting weakened Titus, his arm around her waist heading for the broken window.  
>"Oh no. You must stop them Scouts." Luna shrieked.<br>"I won't let them take any energy," vowed Sailor Moon running along the deck and through the doors as the two fiends were landing on the stage preparing to make their escape.  
>"MOON TIARA MAGIC!"<br>Upon hearing the words Jedite spun around again. "Ha. Trying to shoot us in the back eh? Well I'll, huh? Where's the tiara?"  
>He glanced around worriedly while Titus looked up and gasped. "Oh no. She isn't trying to kill us Jedite. Look at what she's aiming at!"<br>Following her raised arm and pointed finger Jedite reacted in horror as the tiara hit the magic ball disintegrating it releasing all the energy which flowed back to all the unconscious people.

As they began to recover and get to their feet the two villains had no choice but to quickly return to Queen Beryl empty handed.  
>Queen Beryl was most displeased. In fact she was furious. "You have failed me yet again. Titus you gave me your word that this idea of yours would go undetected by the Sailor Scouts. Yet they defeated you and you could neither destroy them nor bring back all the energy you promised."<br>Titus, who was back in her human form, began to plead. "Queen Beryl I,"  
>"Shut up. I'm in no mood for your weak excuses. You both deserve punishment. Wait here while I decide what it shall be."<br>As Queen Beryl departed Titus began to sob and bowed her head while Jedite clenched his fists, ground his teeth and swore to make Sailor Moon pay if he and his dear Titus survived whatever new terrible torments Queen Beryl had in mind this time.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Queen Beryl had assembled everybody before her throne and called two people to come forward by name.  
>"Jedite. Titus. I am well pleased with your services in gathering energy for our cause."<br>But after a pause she added, "But you have also fouled up several times and you still have not defeated the three Sailors Moon, Mercury and Mars."  
>Jedite and Titus flinched and tried to speak but Beryl cut them off.<br>"Your last failure with the Cruise Boat scheme was the final straw. I am giving you one final chance to redeem yourselves. Eliminate the Sailor Scouts. If you fail this time I will punish you with eternal sleep."  
>Titus gasped and covered her mouth, her eyes bulging in fear and Jedite shook his fists in nervous spasms. They had both been fearing that Queen Beryl would merely inflict more excruciating pain upon them. This however was a dreadful shock.<br>Voices came from the crowd. "Oh no. Poor Jedite and Titus. She can't really mean it."

But Queen Beryl was very serious and she said to her trembling servants, "I do hope you succeed Titus and Jedite. For the penalty of eternal sleep will condemn you both to the most utter and profound darkness. FOREVER!" The iciness in her voice made all present cringe. Then she thought quietly to herself, "If perchance these twerps do succeed I suppose I'll have to reward them for getting rid of our enemies. But first I'll have the Doom and Gloom Girls torture them one final time then I'll consider the last of their past guilt atoned for."

Later that night Serena was looking out the window of her bedroom admiring the stars and their constellations with Luna by her side. "Oh Luna. I wish Tuxedo Mask had his very own constellation."  
>"You really do like him so much. Don't you Serena?"<br>"Like him? I love him Luna. He's so dreamy. I'm also in love with Andrew at the arcade. Oh if only Andrew was Tuxedo Mask's secret identity. Ooohh!"  
>Luna just rolled her eyes choosing not to get involved in talking about Serena's crushes.<br>Suddenly the images of Titus and Jedite's faces and shoulders appeared above the city startling them both.  
>"Attention Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars. Titus and I have a huge announcement for you."<br>"Yes. We challenge the three of you to a duel. We have our score to finally settle."  
>"Meet us tomorrow night at the airport at one o'clock in the morning. We shall be waiting."<br>"And if you don't show up then behold." Titus waved her hands and a gigantic tidal wave began flowing through the streets submerging everything and tearing buildings up from their foundation.  
>Serena screamed. "Stop it you monsters. Stop! Stop!"<br>Titus waved her hands again and the waters all disappeared. But the damage had also vanished leaving everything standing normal.  
>Jedite laughed. "That was only an illusion. But if you don't meet our challenge then my girlfriend will wash away the entire city for real."<br>They wrapped their arms around each other and hugged tight as they laughed together for a couple of minutes before vanishing leaving Serena and Luna both shaken.

Sneaking out very quietly once again they both met up with Amy and Raye at the Cherry Hill Temple. Luna knew that the threat to flood the city was no idle bluff. "You can bet that Jedite and Titus will carry out their wicked plan. What do you think we should do girls?"  
>Raye said that they had a responsibility to answer Jedite and Titus' challenge to protect all the innocent lives in the city while Amy urged caution. "We can't risk the fight without a good strategic plan of defence and attack or they will surely destroy us."<br>"Well what is your opinion Serena?" Luna asked and Raye and Amy repeated the query to Serena who was humming and hawing looking at the ground.  
>Finally she laughed and blushed. "What? Little old me fight Jedite and Titus? I don't know about that. Heh heh."<br>Luna, Raye and Amy sighed in exasperation at her typical reluctant cowardice.

Rumours spread all throughout the population after Jedite and Titus made their strange appearance in the sky last night. Authorities were taking it seriously and the news announced that police commando squads would be patrolling the airport that very next night in question.  
>But at school to Serena and Luna's concern some of her friends were talking about sneaking out to see what was going on at the airport. Melvin was excited theorizing that it was UFO related alien activity. Luna whispered, "We can't let those kids go out tonight and get caught in the crossfire."<br>"Well maybe this is a good reason for us not to go Luna."  
>"Serena."<br>"Only kidding Luna. I'll try to stop them."  
>"Don't just try Serena. You must do it."<br>Luna sat back on the windowsill and watched as Serena started to tell Molly, Melvin and her other friends what a bad idea this was. Miss Haruna was passing by then and overheard the argument.  
>"What are you silly kids planning? Of course it's dangerous. You should stay completely away from the airport."<br>"Yes that's right. You guys had better listen to what our teacher, Miss H says."  
>Serena's friends thought she was joking.<br>"No I'm serious. You really could get badly hurt. Why don't you all just stay at home and do something constructive with your free time. Like study."  
>Serena's friends couldn't believe what they were hearing and nor could Miss Haruna for that matter. She actually asked Serena if she was feeling sick. "I've never heard you say anything so serious before. It's so unlike you."<br>Serena was incensed. "I can be serious if I want to. It's not fair. I need respect too." She began to cry and Luna jumped down off the windowsill. She was not involving herself in this crying tantrum. But thankfully the other kids were dissuaded from the idea of going to the airport by what their teacher and Serena had said.

So that night as one AM slowly approached all the police around the airport suddenly were overcome by an immediate state of sleep which made them collapse to the ground all at once. Jedite and Titus appeared hand in hand and shared a hearty laugh. "Let's quickly round up all these cops and store them away Titus."  
>The pair sent magic beams to gather up the sleeping policemen and transport them into the male restrooms where they peacefully dozed in piles on the floor.<br>"Now let the Sailor Scouts come Jedite my sweet."  
>"We will be ready for them my lovey."<p>

At that moment Amy, Raye, Luna and Serena were running up the stairs of the train station. "Oh no. We've missed the last train. Serena." Luna groaned.  
>"Don't blame me for going to sleep. It's way past my bedtime."<br>"So what do we do now?" Raye asked but just then a train pulled up and the door opened.  
>"Hey."<br>Serena was amazed and so was Amy but Raye said, "It looks like Jedite and Titus have sent us our own personal transportation. So let's take it."  
>With that she entered and the others reluctantly followed. The door slid shut and the train began travelling towards the airport. Luna was beginning to worry a little. It did indeed look like their enemies were leading them into a trap.<p>

When they arrived at the airport platform they all exited and ran to the terminal as fast as they could. When they arrived they saw what appeared to be all the police officers lined up for their patrol. "It looks like nothing's happened yet," Raye observed.  
>Suddenly to their shock the police all tried to attack them with their truncheons. Raye kicked a couple out of the way and cried for the others to run after her. Serena was upset. "I thought we could always trust the police."<br>The three girls and Luna were all chased onto the runway. Amy turned and said, "Enough's enough." Raising her stick she transformed and Raye followed suit. Serena gulped. "Oh. I guess I should transform too." So she did.

Sailor Mercury quickly used her data computer to analyze the police chasing them. "Hey. They aren't even real. They're similar to those mud men we encountered on the cruise boat."  
>"I know what to do about them. Mars Fire Ignite." With that Sailor Mars melted them to sludge just like she did to the ones they fought previously.<p>

They rejoiced in their little victory but the war was only beginning. "So now we know who the three Sailor Scouts really are Titus."  
>They looked up in horror to see Jedite and Titus standing above them on the roof.<br>"You watched us transform?" Sailor Moon gasped.  
>"We certainly did. And now it's time for our duel." Titus sneered.<br>"Remember the way I levitated you at the talent contest when we targeted Saffron Sailor Moon?" Jedite silkily asked. "Well I've been practicing and experimenting with that power."  
>"And he's also been sharing it with me and teaching me how to use it." Titus kissed his cheek and he stroked her hair.<br>"So now we will destroy you once and for all together. I'll never forgive you for that punch you gave my girlfriend or for the way you tried to kill her."  
>"And now I'll really get to pay you back for the suffering you've caused me and my boyfriend also."<br>Titus transformed into her creepy form and she followed Jedite's example as he directed his power to a huge jumbo jet. She sent her own power to a second one. They started to move on their own chasing the Sailor Scouts and coming at them from both sides. "Mars! Use your fire power!" Sailor Moon screamed.  
>"No don't!" Luna cried urgently. "If you destroy those planes you'll be arrested by the real police for extreme vandalism."<br>"Yes that's right," agreed Sailor Mercury.  
>"Then let's run for our lives while we still have room to do so." Sailor Mars burst ahead and the others followed.<br>"What'll we do?" Sailor Moon moaned at the rear while Jedite and Titus laughed and jumped down hand in hand to the ground floating gently still guiding the planes with their opposite hands.  
>Just then a red rose suddenly zoomed through the air and stuck in the runway in front of their feet. The planes stopped still as they turned to stare at the caped and masked stranger.<br>"Tuxedo Mask again." Titus spoke his name in an oily sarcastic voice.  
>"This is how you use your magic powers Titus and Jedite?" Tuxedo wagged his finger admonishingly. "For picking on little girls? What cowardly bullies you are."<br>"Is that so?" Jedite sneered. "Then perhaps we'd better show him how great our magic really is dear Titus."  
>"Yes Jedite. Call us cowards? We will both take you on together. So there."<p>

As the Scouts watched intensely the two villains rose up into the air to meet Tuxedo Mask on the high ledge from which he had thrown the rose. He flew up also and led them over to the nearby dam.  
>"Okay you two creeps." He raised his cane and hovered over the water. "I'm ready to fight you both."<br>"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon gasped and Mercury covered her mouth while Mars trembled and gulped.

Titus and Jedite threw themselves at Tuxedo Mask and the three of them locked themselves into a huge group bear hug. Jerking one way and the other. Then Titus used her powers to control the water and summoned up a whirling spout into the air that caught them all and dragged them all down.  
>The Scouts were terrified. Would their Tuxedo Mask win? The waters grew violent and thrashed big waves while the three combatants fought underwater. Then they calmed down and a single rose floated to the surface.<br>"Tuxedo!" The girls sobbed. Next minute Jedite and Titus burst out into the air hand in hand and laughing.  
>"We did it! Titus and I defeated him. That rose is the last memento you'll ever have of Tuxedo Mask."<br>"Now let's carry on where we left off Jedite. Those twerps will be in so much grief we'll run them down with our toy planes in no time."

The Scouts were indeed upset but Luna told them they must not allow themselves to be beaten because of what happened. They had to work together to give Titus and Jedite their just desserts.  
>"Yes. We will win standing united." Mars declared boldly and Sailor Moon had to act as decoy to get the planes to chase her while Mercury and Mars made ready to spring their surprises on their enemies. Sailor Moon wasn't really happy but she agreed although while she ran to get attention drawn to herself she puffed and panted.<br>"It's not fair. Why am I always the one who has to run for my life?"

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Mercury fogged up the line of vision with her bubbles while Sailor Moon diverted attention away from her and Mars.  
>"Hey. W-where'd the b-brats g-g-go? I c-can't s-s-see in th-this wretched ch-ch-chilly fog."<br>"I'm b-b-blinded too J-j-j-jedite."  
>"Here I am." Mercury called and while Titus and Jedite turned toward her voice directing the planes as her cold bubbles were dispersing Mars sneaked up behind them holding two of her magic charms one in each hand.<br>"I call upon the power of Mars. Fireballs Charge!" She threw them both and they each attached themselves upon Titus and Jedite's backs.  
>"Jedite. What's happening to the planes?" Titus screamed as they began to turn around and next thing she and Jedite were running. The planes were now under the control of Sailor Mars and she sent one chasing Titus and the other after Jedite in different directions. As they ran they panicked looking back over their shoulders gasping and puffing as the noses of the aircraft doggedly pursued them. Then Mars cunningly sent them running into each other while they weren't watching where they were going. Turning each plane so that Jedite and Titus were set up for collision they crashed and fell dazed to the ground. Groaning they struggled to sit up and saw the three Sailors standing in front of them, the planes just behind them.<p>

"You underestimated us Titus and Jedite," said Sailor Moon. "The three of us together are stronger than all your evil."  
>"How did you do this to us?" Jedite spluttered. Just then Titus saw what was on his back.<br>"Oh no. This is what they did Jedite." She tried to pull the charm off his back but it wouldn't budge. He tried to remove hers also to no avail.  
>"You brought this on yourselves," said Sailor Mars.<br>"Yes you're getting what you deserve," added Sailor Mercury.  
>"Now I'm going to punish you in the Name of the Moon." Sailor Moon prepared to attack them where they sat. "MOON TIARA MAGIC!"<br>She sent the missile at them. She was probably hoping Jedite would be weakened enough to allow her to terminate the wicked pair but Jedite just had enough strength to push Titus aside to the ground and he lay on top of her while he deflected the tiara sending it flying away from them. But Mars immediately sent one of the planes moving again over them. They screamed and held each other tight as they disappeared beneath the huge wheel. When the plane moved past there was no trace of the two lovers except for a faint outline of their bodies hugged up together in the runway.  
>"Titus and Jedite must be dead," Sailor Mars said coldly.<br>"Oh good. I'm so glad one of us killed them," Sailor Moon replied indignantly. "They deserved to die for killing dear Tuxedo Mask."

Then the three Scouts went to stand by the water's edge with Luna and cried bitterly for their friend and hero. But just as Luna was telling them to be strong and carry on without him a voice said, "Don't get used to missing me too soon."  
>To everybody's amazement they turned around and Tuxedo Mask was right behind them.<br>"Oh Tuxedo. We thought you were gone forever." Sailor Moon was so elated as were the others.  
>"Jedite and Titus underestimated me as well as you. I pretended to have drowned during our struggle and sneaked up to the surface to observe how things went when they thought they had won. I was very impressed with the way you all worked together to vanquish them."<br>"Tuxedo Mask. Will you tell us who you really are?" Sailor Mercury beseeched.  
>"Sorry. But for now that must remain a secret. Sailors Moon, Mercury and Mars. Continue to work together against evil through the power of friendship. Take care."<br>With that Tuxedo Mask flew away through the air while the Scouts watched him depart with joy in their eyes. Especially Sailor Moon who was all gaga over her love for him.

Jedite and Titus had not really been killed though. They were indeed rather badly sore. What actually happened was that just as the wheel had begun to roll over them between themselves they had desperately mustered enough magic power to keep them from being crushed to death and teleported back to Queen Beryl's headquarters. But they were not only in pain but also in big trouble.

Jedite attempted to placate Queen Beryl saying that he and Titus had important information for her.  
>She just frowned and said, "You two have failed to eliminate the Sailor Scouts."<br>Titus was still in her non-human form and her red eyes pleaded with her queen as her mouthless jaw moved tremblingly. "But Queen Beryl. We have learned the secret identities of the Sailor Scouts. We know who they are."  
>"I am not interested in any more of your pathetic excuses. I said I'd condemn you both to eternal sleep and I meant it."<br>With that Queen Beryl stared down at their feet and magic beams flew out of her eyes. It struck their feet sealing them in a hard crystal-like substance. Jedite and Titus struggled in vain as the crystal rose slowly up their legs as Beryl moved her glance up inch by inch.  
>When they were up to their waists Jedite pleaded. "Queen Beryl. Put me to sleep if you must. But please have mercy on my girlfriend."<br>"No. Put me to sleep but I beg you to release my boyfriend."  
>After saying these things they looked at each other, the crystal up to their necks. The only other part of their bodies free was one arm each. They stretched them out in a vain attempt to clasp hands.<br>"TITUS!"  
>"JEDITE!"<br>With these last words they were completely frozen in two blocks of crystal side by side. A few people in the crowd around the queen's throne gasped and gulped nervously. "Let the fate of General Jedite and his lover Titus be a warning to all the rest of you." She put them aside in storage as she said this. "General Nephlite. I hereby appoint you in their place."  
>A man with long curly hair said, "What lovesick fools Jedite and Titus were. I shall succeed where they messed up your majesty."<p>

Finally word about what had happened reached the ears of the poor Dream Dolly in her hospital bed where she was free from the paralysis Sailor Mars had placed upon her and almost ready for discharging. As soon as she was told what had become of her dear friends she buried her face in her pillow and began to cry with loud, bitter sobs and the tears would not stop flowing. Ramwoir in her opposite bed was in shock and couldn't say anything. She just lay on her pillow with a blank, distressed facial expression. Queen Beryl was watching this on her crystal ball and laughing. Especially at Dream Dolly. "I'll let her live so she can continue to grieve. I love to see her crying. I will have to make every opportunity I can to speak about her friends when she can hear me. This is actually even better than her dying as I had wanted at first."


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Queen Beryl's new Commander of her army stood before her throne. General Nephlite was confident and sure of himself as he addressed his queen. "Ultimately Jedite and Titus were failures because they sought to collect energy from too many people all at once your majesty."  
>Queen Beryl was very intrigued by this statement. "Is that so? Do you think you have a better plan Nephlite?"<br>"Yes. I can gather far more energy from only one single person."  
>"How can this be?"<br>"Humans are guided by the influences of the stars as they pursue their individual goals. Every person lives under a different star and everyone has a unique energy field that belongs to him or her alone. So I propose to track down these people one by one and tap into their energy levels just as they reach ultimate peak of their quota during those moments when they are under stress, excitement or whatever circumstance prompts their energy to rise up."  
>Queen Beryl was very interested though Nephlite was annoyed when he heard female laughter and turning he beheld one of Beryl's other remaining Generals. A woman named Zoicite was floating above him and she taunted him. "Do you really believe you can succeed where Jedite and Titus failed?"<br>"Get lost Zoicite. Mind your own business." Nephlite snapped. "I will find these humans with the help of my team of our soldiers and we shall deliver all their energy to the Negaforce."  
>"Great. You sound so strong and sincere Nephlite." Zoicite smiled at him while he glared angrily back at her. Just before fading away she said with sarcasm, "You know who you remind me of? Jedite and Titus."<br>All the same Queen Beryl gave Nephlite her permission to proceed.

Later Nephlite set up his base in a cottage on the outskirts of the city. He had assembled his soldiers and he was briefing them. "Black Widow, Jumo, Tensie, Kyameran, Petasos and the Gemini Twins, Castor and Pollux. I have selected you all to assist me in the task our queen has set me. Now I have something very important to say. As you know Queen Beryl punished my predecessors very severely because they lost so many of their soldiers. So therefore as your commanding officer I hereby grant you permission to abort any mission I send you out on if you find yourself in combat with those Sailor Scouts and it looks like you are about to be killed."  
>"How shall we be able to escape if we need to General Nephlite?" This question was asked by the soldier known as Black Widow who literally had the appearance of a giant black widow spider the size of a horse.<br>"Here. All of you take these wristband radio devices and attach them to your left wrists." Nephlite distributed them to everybody. "Observe the black button on them. I've devised these myself. Once you press it you'll be encased inside an impregnable force shield for your protection. Then twist the dial next to the button clockwise and you'll be transported back to this secret hideout of ours along with whatever energy you've captured. This will ensure I do not get into the same trouble as Titus and Jedite."  
>They all put them on and saluted their Commander.<p>

Next Nephlite requested, "All of you please remain silent while I tap into the power of the stars to select our first victim." He turned his back upon his team and closed his eyes directing his full concentration towards his objection. "Oh stars. Reveal to me the nearest human who is reaching maximum energy potential." The image of a young teenage girl with a tennis racquet on a tennis court appeared to him and he turned sharply to the others in exultation. "Katie Sandler is our target. She is a tennis player. Tensie I think you will be best suited to this mission. You have always had a penchant for the earthling's game called tennis."  
>Tensie saluted again. "I'm at your service my General. And at the service of our queen and the Negaforce."<br>"Good spirit. Now let me show you all something else."  
>Nephlite pulled a veiled curtain revealing a strange machine.<br>"What is this Commander?" Jumo asked.  
>"This is another of my personal inventions. When I select one of you for a mission you step inside this compartment." He opened a clear plexiglass door. "Then I operate the controls and your body is converted into a shadowy mist form. I absorb it into my hands and then I meet the victim and touch them or something that they own and currently handle constantly. In Katie's case it will be her tennis racquet. Then under your influence they will put all their energy towards fanatically following their desires and at the peak moment they will collapse and you'll return to your physical form ready to return with the energy."<br>"Is it really safe Commander?" Pollux nervously asked this question and her sister Castor echoed her sentiments in her facial expression. The others were mixed and unsure what to say but Tensie stepped forward.  
>"I think you're very clever Commander and I am unafraid."<br>"Thank you Tensie."  
>The others all watched mesmerized as Tensie was sealed inside the machine and Nephlite pulled switches. Before their eyes they saw Tensie change into whisps that exited through a tube near Nephlite who scooped it up and rubbed it into his hands.<br>"Now I'm off to confront Katie Sandler. While I'm gone you will all wait here and TOUCH NOTHING."  
>They all said they would obey his orders as he set off on his grim purpose.<p>

At the Tennis Club courts Katie Sandler was putting all her best effort into her game. Serena and Molly were sitting in the audience stands watching excitedly. "Katie and I have been friends ever since we were little kids Serena. She's just like a sister to me. I am so proud of her tennis skills. GO KATIE!"  
>Molly cheered and Serena said, "I agree Molly. She is remarkable. HOORAY!"<br>Suddenly Nephlite walked through the gate dressed in smart business-style clothes. Everybody paused what they were doing and stared at him.  
>"Hey Serena. That man is the rich gentleman who moved to town a few days ago." Molly crooned as she spoke. "Isn't he handsome?"<br>"Yes he is a hunkster." Serena and Molly were both practically drooling over Nephlite's fine looks.

He addressed Katie as he boldly strode onto the court. "Hello. My name is Maxfield Stanton. I'm a tennis coach. May I have a test serve with you please?"  
>"Sure okay." Katie smiled and Nephlite borrowed the racquet from her opponent.<br>"Give me your very best serve with all your strength behind it."  
>So Katie threw the ball up and hit it towards him. To everybody's astonishment Nephlite hit the ball such a hard return that it literally knocked Katie's racquet out of her hand. She was stunned.<br>Nephlite returned the racquet to the other girl and walked over to Katie. "You need to practice really hard to get more strength in your serve. You saw and felt how much power I had behind me. Didn't you?"  
>"Y-yes. It was incredible." Katie admitted as Nephlite bent down and picked up her racquet for her. The magic flowed through his touch as he transferred his soldier Tensie from his hands to Katie's racquet as he handed it to her.<br>"Here. You try it."  
>When she touched it her eyes began to glow with the Negapower influence. She made a serve that actually knocked her opponent off her feet.<br>"Wow. I did it. Amazing." Katie was thrilled. She proceeded to make the same powerful serve again and again. Each time other members of the club, both boys and girls were bowled over to their wonder.  
>"I can't stay anymore right now Katie. But promise me you'll keep practicing with that very racquet of yours all the time. It's vitally important you get used to the feel of your own regular racquet while you are mastering what I've shown you."<br>"Yes I will. Thank you Mr. Stanton."  
>"My pleasure."<br>Nephlite casually departed and drove off in his car while Katie continued to practice. Serena thought she was great, though Molly couldn't help but think there was something strange about her friend's eyes and her facial expression as she began to smile.

Over the next four days Molly noticed a terrible change in Katie's personality. The other players were beginning to be terrified of her. Everytime they tried to play a game with her she knocked them down by the force of the ball. Sometimes breaking their own racquets and she began to yell at them and treat them so spitefully. "You bunch of losers. None of you has what it takes to stand up to my serves. Get up and play or get off the court."  
>Molly couldn't understand this and when she tried to ask Katie if anything was the matter Katie just glared at her. "Why don't you just learn to mind your own business?"<br>That really upset poor Molly so she decided to talk to Serena about it.

She called her on the phone asking if she could come over to talk at Serena's house and Serena said, "Yes of course Molly."  
>When Molly arrived Serena took her to her room and sat on the edge of her bed with her while Luna listened casually. "Katie has become such a bad-tempered, unkindly person Serena." Molly began to shed tears and sob.<br>Serena placed her arm tenderly over her shoulders. "Is it really that bad Moll? You don't think she's getting tense because of the big tournament she's slated to participate in next week?"  
>"At first I thought maybe that's all it might have been Serena." Molly wiped her eyes with her handkerchief. "But she's way beyond grouchy. She's really mean to the other players. At one time she even went so far as to kick another girl's backside when she was knocked down by her serve and told her to get up you wimp."<br>Luna was bug-eyed as she listened. Serena was shocked. "Goodness. Did you ask her what was wrong?"  
>"Of course I did Serena. And she told me to get lost. Something must have happened to change her but she won't talk to me." Molly really broke down and sobbed greatly now.<br>"It's okay Molly." Serena spoke consolingly to her friend. "I'll go with you and we will somehow manage to find out what's wrong with Katie together."  
>"You'll really do this for me?" Molly brightened up.<br>"Yeah. Let's go now. That's what friends are for. Goodbye Luna." Serena stroked her cat and exited the bedroom with Molly.  
>Luna had had no chance to speak to Serena about her concerns but she determined to get Amy and go to Raye's temple to consult her sacred fire. If this was anything to do with the Negaverse they needed to find out and join Serena at the Tennis Club as soon as possible.<p>

When Serena and Molly arrived at the Tennis Club they found Katie harassing two boys. "What a killer serve arm she has." One of them moaned from the ground where he lay.  
>"Get up. I thought you were supposed to be professionals." Katie jeered.<br>The two boys very nervously said that it had been lots of fun but it was time they thought about going home. "Just one more game. You can do better than this surely."  
>As Katie was preparing to serve Molly and Serena ran in front of the two boys on the court. "Katie. We want to talk to you." Molly cried.<br>"GET OUT OF HERE!"  
>"Katie. Molly is very concerned for you," implored Serena.<br>"I SAID GET OUT!"  
>The two boys saw this as their chance to escape and they ran off the court while Molly continued to beg her friend to talk to her and Serena. Seeing the loss of her two playing opponents Katie flew into an absolute rage. "WHY YOU MEDDLING PESTS! TAKE THIS!"<br>To Molly and Serena's horror a blast of orange force flew out of Katie's racquet and picking them up sent them soaring through the air and behind the nearby bushes beside the court. Molly was unconscious but Serena had braced herself against the attack realizing it must have been the Negaverse. As she got to her knees and peered behind the bush she saw wisps of vapour erupt from the handle of Katie's racquet and form into Tensie. As Katie collapsed Tensie crowed in triumph. "I have her energy."

Serena knew it was time to act. "MOON PRISM POWER!" Transforming she jumped out and declared. "I am Sailor Moon. Champion of Justice. In the name of the Moon I will punish you for abusing the wonderful sport of tennis."  
>Tensie produced her own racquet and said, "You think so? How about I show you how good I am at the game?" Some beam of magic struck Sailor Moon and she began to shrink.<br>"What are you doing to me?"  
>Tensie picked her up in her hand laughing. "I have shrunk you down and trapped you inside a tennis ball."<br>It was true. Sailor Moon was now inside a tennis ball with only her head sticking out. "NO! Let me out of here. Let me out of here."  
>"Now now. I'm giving you an opportunity to get a birds-eye view at my tennis skills." Tensie made Katie's unconscious body rise and take place on the court. Tensie served the ball and Sailor Moon screamed and wailed as Katie automatically hit her back spot on every time that Tensie sent her towards her.<p>

While Tensie was laughing uproariously suddenly a rose flew through the air and scratched her racquet arm. Distracted with the shock and sting Tensie looked around to see Tuxedo Mask sitting in the first row of audience seats.  
>"You stay out of this or I'll make a tennis ball out of you too."<br>"I dare you to try it."  
>"Very well."<br>Tensie took a swing at Tuxedo Mask but he jumped up into the air, dodging the magic and as Tensie looked up at him he pressed a button on his cane. Suddenly it stretched itself out and hit Tensie in the chest knocking her flat on her back. The spell was broken and Katie collapsed to the ground once more and Serena returned to normal size free of the tennis ball. "Hooray Tuxedo Mask. Thank you."  
>"It's not over yet." Tensie growled rising to her feet and proceeded to shoot a huge fireball from her racquet at Sailor Moon.<br>As Sailor Moon screamed in terror, Tuxedo Mask zipped to her side with lightning speed and flew out of danger's way with her in his arms. "Let's defeat her together." He cried and sent another rose expertly spiralling in circles at Tensie so that it hit her in the face with its petals obscuring her vision.  
>When they gently landed from their great leap Tux cried out, "Now quickly attack her Sailor Moon."<br>Just as Tensie cleared the petals from her face Sailor Moon sent her tiara flying. "MOON TIARA MAGIC!"  
>Tensie reacted in shock at the disc spinning towards her but she remembered what her Commander had told her and hurriedly pressed the button on her wristband. Just in time the tiara bounced harmlessly off the force shield to Sailor Moon's dismay. Then she twisted the dial clockwise and disappeared with Katie Sandler's energy.<br>Katie was beginning to groggily wake up. She would need to rest and recover to renew her strength replacing the energy that Tensie had taken. But at least she was going to be all right.

Sailor Moon looked around to find to her disappointment that Tuxedo Mask had vanished again, then Luna appeared running up with Sailors Mars and Mercury. "The sacred fire indicated that the Negaverse was at work here." Luna puffed. "But it took a long time of Raye's chanting. As soon as we had the message we came as fast as we could. What has happened Sailor Moon?"  
>When she explained all to her friends they were amazed. "Well how about that? Maybe you're not such a coward at heart after all?" Luna smiled admiringly.<br>"Yes." Sailor Mercury added.  
>"I guess so." Mars begrudgingly conceded.<p>

Meanwhile Tensie returned to Nephlite's base and he collected the energy from her hands into a crystal bowl. Sealing it up he said. "Congratulations Tensie. I shall take this energy to Queen Beryl and she will use it to nourish the Negaforce."  
>"My pleasure Commander. Long live Queen Beryl."<br>All the others repeated the chant. "Long live Queen Beryl."  
>Then Kyameron said, "Now that Tensie has safely returned we know that your devices including this machine here," she indicated the machine for converting soldiers into mist form, "all work perfectly. So therefore I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say that we will place ourselves in our Commanders' hands with no trepidation whatsoever. Three cheers for General Nephlite."<br>"Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray!"

As for Katie she recovered after a couple of days rest and was deeply sorry for everything she had said and done while she was under Nega-influence. She apologized profusely to everybody and was extremely grateful to Sailor Moon for her salvation. Then she was back at the Tennis Club.  
>She saw Molly there again next to Serena. "Hey Molly. Would you like a game with me?"<br>"Okay. I'd love that. Can I get to serve please Katie?"  
>"Sure. If you'd like to."<br>As the two of them headed off to the court Serena closed her eyes and daydreamed to herself about whether Tuxedo Mask knew how to play tennis himself. Suddenly a tennis ball hit her between the eyes and she collapsed in a daze.  
>"Oh no!" Molly cried out horrified. "I'm so sorry Serena. My serve went very bad. Are you okay Serena? Please talk to me."<br>Serena couldn't hear Molly. Her head was full of roses dancing before her eyes while Tuxedo Mask stood in the center of them holding a tennis racquet.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Luna the talking Cat was wandering the streets of the city thinking to herself. "Perhaps it's about time I started briefing the girls upon the matter of tracking down the lost Princess of the Moon. The Scouts were sworn to protect her in the old days of the Kingdom on the Moon centuries ago."  
>While this was on her mind she failed to pay strict attention as she walked across the road towards the Video Game arcade that Serena loved to hang out at. Suddenly she had a terrible shock as she looked up and saw a huge truck wheel bearing down upon her. She meowed with terror but just in time she was scooped up in somebody's arms and next thing she knew the person holding her had nimbly leaped out of the vehicles' path to the sidewalk safely.<br>"That was close." A male voice said stroking Luna's head. "You're even worse than Serena for accident proneness. You'd better be more careful kitty."  
>Luna looked up to see her rescuer was none other than Darien.<p>

Just then Serena herself appeared accompanied by Raye and Amy. Serena was not pleased to see him holding Luna. "Hey you creep. What are you doing to my cat?"  
>Next thing the sliding glass doors of the arcade opened and the manager Andrew stepped out. "Hello Serena. Hello Darien."<br>"Andrew do you actually know this creep? Tell him to give me back my cat."  
>"Chill out Meatball Head. For your information I just saved your cat from getting run over by a truck. You should be thanking me."<br>Serena said nothing but snatched Luna out of Darien's hands with a big "Humph".  
>But Raye was staring at Darien and marvelling quietly at how handsome he was.<p>

Darien left in a huff after saying a brief hello to Andrew. "You ungrateful Meatball Head." He snapped at Serena but she ignored him and went in to play her favourite game, Sailor V while Raye quietly talked to Andrew about Darien in order to find out more about him. Amy just quietly watched Serena play. She was feeling rather worried about a good friend of hers who the three of them had just talked to previously before they made their way to the arcade.

They had met him while they were walking through the park admiring the big, beautiful boating lake, the magnificent trees and the lovely flower gardens. His name was Mr. Baxter and he was the gardener. When they met him he was tending to the flower beds. Amy had said, "Hello Mr. Baxter."  
>"Hello there Amy." He greeted her cheerfully. After Amy had introduced him to Serena and Raye they all sat down on the benches for a short chat.<br>"Amy was telling us that she's known you ever since she was a little girl," said Serena.  
>"And you've been the gardener here for many years." Raye added.<br>"That's right. But I'm sorry to say I'll be losing my job soon."  
>The girls all gasped and asked why.<br>Mr. Baxter sighed and explained. "There won't even be a park anymore. I deeply regret to tell you this, but the city council's planning to demolish everything here and build a new office complex."  
>The girls were shocked. "How horrible." Amy bemoaned.<br>"Yes I'm very sad but even more so angry about it. I tried to appeal to them. They're so stubborn they just won't listen. Enjoy the park while you can girls, because it's going to be gone."  
>As he returned to tending the flower beds Serena cried, "Oh no. Not your lovely flower arrangements."<br>"I'm afraid so. They'll rip them up to. Nothing will be spared."

As Amy thought back to these events while Serena played Sailor V and Raye found out from Andrew to her excitement that Darien shared her interest in karate, she really fretted for dear Mr. Baxter. The park was what his whole life centered upon. What would become of him when it was destroyed?

But meanwhile others were taking a different sort of interest in Mr. Baxter. At their base all Nephlite's soldiers were watching with bated breath as their Commander tuned into the wavelength of the stars to find their second victim. Nephlite opened his eyes and triumphantly proclaimed, "We have our next target. A human being who is reaching the peak of his energy level through his feelings of anger and resentment at the proposed destruction of the city park. The old gardener Baxter himself."  
>Everybody roared with laughter at the simplicity of it all. Nephlite made his selection. "Petasos. You will be the best choice for this mission I believe. You have powers that are attuned to plant and animal life. You shall not only control Baxter's own energy but by adding the energy of the wildlife in the park you shall bring back a very good supply for the Negaforce."<br>"I am at your service my Commander." Petasos climbed into the machine and Nephlite twisted the controls and she came out the tubes as mist and was rubbed into Nephlite's hands.  
>"My friends," he addressed his team before he left. "Queen Beryl was very pleased with the energy we brought back from Katie Sandler. Now we shall get more and with each new victim we will become one step closer towards unleashing the Negaforce. Then we will have victory over the Sailor Scouts. To Queen Beryl and the Negaverse."<br>He saluted and his soldiers all saluted in return. "Yes. To our glorious queen and the Negaverse victory."

Nephlite met Mr. Baxter at an area where the workers were bulldozing up the trees and gardens. Mr. Baxter had been despairingly watching and muttering, "What a waste after all those years to grow those wonderful trees and shrubbery. And all the work I put into helping make this park what it is today."  
>"Yes. It is a real shame isn't it?" Nephlite spoke as he approached and heard what Mr. Baxter was saying to himself.<br>"Huh? Oh hello." Mr. Baxter turned in surprise. "Yes it is an abominable shame. But there's nothing I or anybody can do about it."  
>"Actually there is something I can do about it." Nephlite smoothly delivered his line.<br>"What?"  
>"I can save the park."<br>"Really? How?" Mr. Baxter was incredulous. Could there be a trace of genuine hope?  
>"Like this." Nephlite suddenly pressed his palms against Mr. Baxter's temples transferring Petasos into his brain to take control of it. Mr. Baxter gasped and panted as the possession took effect. "Now concentrate all your anger upon the injustice you see before you. Transfer it to the birds and squirrels who live in this park. Let your energy build up to maximum peak."<br>"Yes Commander." Mr. Baxter spoke, though it wasn't really himself saying those two words. It was the Negaverse soldier Petasos using Mr. Baxter's vocal chords to speak to her Commander and as she controlled him his rage began to increase and the birds fed off it and began to swoop and attack the workmen as they were operating their machinery. They screamed and ran for cover using their arms to protect their faces from the birds sharp beaks. Especially their precious eyes.  
>Nephlite said, "Very good Petasos. See you back at our base when your job is done." With that he turned and walked away towards his car, a slick grey automobile. Getting behind the wheel he drove back to the isolated cottage where his team were hiding out. Things were underway for another success.<p>

Later that day Raye was waiting around the corner from Darien's karate school. Her plan was to pretend to bump into him by accident when he came out and ask him to go with her for a milkshake. Although she wasn't aware of it she was being observed by Serena and Luna who just so happened to have spotted her across the street. "Hey Serena. Isn't that Raye? She looks like she's waiting for somebody." Luna directed Serena's attention to her and they crouched behind a mailbox out of sight to see what was going on.  
>Then Raye saw Darien approaching. "Now's my moment," she thought. Unfortunately as she made her way around the corner she stumbled and fell flat on her face. Then Darien stepped on her head.<br>Serena laughed. "Oh poor Raye. I feel really sorry for her."  
>"Do you really now?" Luna spoke with sarcasm. She could see that Serena could only just barely control herself from laughing out loud like a hyena.<br>But Serena wasn't laughing for too much longer because while Darien apologized and helped Raye to her feet she recomposed herself and started flirting with him. "I hear you go to karate classes Darien."  
>"Yeah. I've just been to one of them now."<br>"I'm thinking of joining karate myself."  
>"You should. It's very good exercise."<br>Raye grabbed his arm. "Hey. Would you like to go for a milkshake?"  
>Darien was a little surprised but he shrugged and said, "I suppose so."<br>Raye went walking with Darien still holding his arm and Serena almost gagged.  
>"What is she doing with that jerk? I'm going to check this out."<br>"You're not jealous are you Serena?"  
>"No Luna. But Raye needs to be watched. She's gone bonkers."<br>As Serena ran after them Luna groaned. "Those two are going to drive me bonkers I swear."

Raye and Darian were seated in a cafe enjoying their milkshakes. Serena crouched down outside by the window but she could hear nothing because it was all glass that could not opened. She was getting really frustrated. "They'd better not be talking about my hair Luna."  
>Luna remarked that it was too bad she couldn't turn invisible but then Serena said, "Hey I can use the disguise power pen you gave me."<br>"No Serena. You can't keep using that device for trivial matters."  
>Serena was just on the verge of producing the pen and arguing that this was not a trivial matter to her when a familiar voice said, "Who are you talking to?"<br>Serena and Luna were both startled to notice that Melvin had just come along and crouched down nearby them. Serena gulped and stammered, "Oh. J-just myself." Then she had a wicked idea and asked Melvin if he'd like to treat her to a milkshake.  
>"You want me to buy you a milkshake?" Melvin couldn't believe his good fortune. "Oh Serena. I'd be delighted."<br>Luna frowned. She knew Serena was playing upon Melvin's affection for her in order to try to spy on Raye and Darien. She ran off in disgust and met Amy. Luna noticed that Amy didn't seem very happy and asked her what was wrong.  
>"It's my dear friend Mr. Baxter." With that Amy explained all her concerns to Luna.<p>

Meanwhile Serena managed to overhear Raye ask Darien if he'd like to hire a boat at the lake in the park. She was just a couple of tables behind them where she and Melvin were drinking milkshakes of their own. Neither Raye nor Darien had noticed them enter since the door was at the other end of the cafe and Serena had insisted on choosing a table where they could be inconspicuous but close enough for her to try to eavesdrop on their conversation. Though of course Melvin didn't know this. He just assumed Serena wanted to sit in her own preferred place. When she heard Darien say "Okay. That sounds like fun," she was incensed. She turned to Melvin and quietly said to him, "When we finish here, I'd like to go to the park." Melvin's eyes glowed with joy behind his glasses and he grinned deeply with his straw in his mouth as he sucked on his shake. Serena inwardly groaned. "I'm ditching this dweeb the first chance I get."

Later Raye and Darien were sitting in a rowboat together. "This is a lovely lake," remarked Darien as he pulled on the oars.  
>"Yeah. Unfortunately they're going to fill it all in with concrete," replied Raye gloomily.<br>"What's that?"  
>"They're going to destroy the entire park and construct office buildings in its place."<br>"Disgusting." Darien looked around in dismay. "Soon there won't be any garden areas left in our city."  
>"I agree." Raye sighed. "Do you want to go look at the flowers later while we still can?"<br>"Yes. I hear that the roses look very attractive."  
>Raye was surprised. "Oh you like roses?"<br>"I do. In fact they are my favourite flower."

Serena was watching them from a distance and she was getting intensely frustrated. "What are they talking about?" She thought to herself. "They're starting to look romantic. How gross."  
>Suddenly she heard Melvin speak up startling her. Turning round she noticed he was speaking with his back to her. "Serena. This means so much to me. I've always had deep feelings for you and now you feel the same way. I'm the happiest boy in town."<br>He turned quickly. "Oh Serena. Let's seal our bonding with a kiss."  
>But he looked around in surprise. Serena had vanished. "Serena. Where are you? Serena!"<br>Serena had quickly concealed herself in the bushes and while he ran off calling her name she sneaked off in the opposite direction. Turning the corner she met Amy and Luna. "Hey. I'm glad to see you. I was trapped walking in the park with Melvin."  
>Luna reproached Serena. "You should be ashamed of the way you play upon that poor boy's feelings."<p>

Before they could argue about the matter suddenly they heard screaming. It was the boss in charge of the redevelopment project. A bunch of squirrels had attached themselves to his clothing and their sharp little teeth were biting through into his arms, legs, shoulders and back as he ran off in pain and shock. "Get off me! Help! Somebody help!"  
>Other squirrels were starting to approach Luna and the two girls. Their eyes glowed red and eerie.<br>"Serena. I think we'd better transform. Mercury Power."  
>"Moon Prism Power"<br>As soon as they transformed Mr. Baxter suddenly appeared and began to yell at them. "GET OUT OF MY PARK! YOU WILL BE PUNISHED FOR DESTROYING NATURE!"  
>While they were watching in horror as Mr. Baxter screamed and roared in anger Nephlite's soldier, Petasos burst forth from his body as he reached maximum energy peak. Mr. Baxter collapsed in an unconscious heap as Petasos swirled around in mist before coming together and standing over him laughing in triumph.<p>

Meanwhile back in the rowboat on the lake Darien suddenly doubled over clutching his head. "What's wrong? Are you sick?" Raye reached out and touched his shoulder. But before Darien could reply the birds suddenly swooped down attacking them.  
>"Look out!" Darien yelled but as he and Raye ducked down into the boat the birds actually pushed against it flipping it over between them. Raye and Darien swam to the pier while the flock of birds flew away.<br>They hauled themselves out of the lake and gasped to catch their breath. "Nature's gone crazy," said Darien.  
>Raye agreed. "I hope you don't mind. I need to go and do something very important Darien."<br>"Okay. See you later Raye."

Back to the others, Petasos had summoned the squirrels to attack them and Luna until Sailor Mercury had chilled them out with her bubbles blast. But Petasos had thrown a ball of vines at Sailor Moon and tied her up tight. Then she tied up Sailor Mercury with her own hair. It stretched out from her head like vines themselves and secured her. They both struggled in vain to free themselves. "Luna can you help us?" Sailor Moon desperately called out. Unfortunately Luna was still in a half unconscious daze from the squirrel attack.  
>"Nobody can help you Scouts." Petasos cackled.<br>But next moment Raye appeared transformed as Sailor Mars and used her fire power to break the bonds on her friends. Petasos gave a startled jump as her hair was burnt off Sailor Mercury and Sailor Moon rolled over to get away from the flames that freed her. "Whoa. Are you crazy? You could have made me go in flames."  
>As Sailor Mars landed beside her she snapped, "Oh you're most welcome. Very grateful for me saving you, yeah."<br>"Hey you two. Let's concentrate on stamping out this weed." Sailor Mercury desperately implored but Petasos had quickly and professionally composed herself.  
>"You will never stamp me out." She had the drop on the girls as she prepared to throw two more vine balls at them. They all gasped in fright but then a rose flew through the air and scratched Petasos' cheek making her shriek. The Scouts all saw Tuxedo Mask standing on the branch of a tall tree.<br>"Now's your chance Sailor Moon." He called out and Sailor Moon answered.  
>"Thank you Tuxedo Mask. MOON TIARA MAGIC!"<br>The tiara flew through the air but Petasos pressed the button on her wristband and it bounced off the force shield before she disappeared. "Aw no. Not again." Sailor Moon stamped her feet and clenched her fists like a child who had been denied a special treat.

But Mr. Baxter began to stir and groggily sat up. "W-what happened? The Sailor Scouts?"  
>"It's okay sir." Sailor Mercury spoke while she and Sailor Mars helped him get to his feet. "We've saved you. We'll get you to a doctor."<br>Sailor Moon looked up at the tree but Tuxedo Mask had already gone. Luna was just recovering and standing up herself.

The Scouts delivered Mr. Baxter to where he would receive the appropriate medical care and left him in the doctor's hands. Then they went back to the park and changed back to their civilian identities. There they met Darien.  
>"Hey Raye? Did you take care of that important business of yours?"<br>"Uh why yes I did Darien."  
>"Well then would you like to go for another milkshake?"<br>Raye's eyes lit up. "I'd love to."  
>Serena was incensed. "If you want to waste your time with this idiot Raye see if I care."<p>

Suddenly Melvin appeared. "Hey Serena."  
>She gasped. "Melvin!"<br>"I'm glad I found you. I thought we'd take a boat ride out on the lake. Doesn't that sound romantic?"  
>As Raye and Darien began to smile Serena gulped and said, "This is all a big mistake Melvin. We're not on a date."<br>"But Serena. You and I had milkshakes together. And next we took a wonderful walk in the park."  
>"That sounds like a date to me." Darien snickered.<br>"You mind your own business creep." Serena said to him. "Look I am not on a date with Melvin. Understand?"  
>But Darien, Raye and even Amy all spoke at the same time. "It looks like you are to me."<br>As Serena groaned Luna thought to herself, "Serves the twit right."

Incidentally while the doctor was nursing Mr. Baxter back to health, he and his nursing staff heard from him all about the threat to the park. The doctor had some nephews and nieces who loved the area and the nurses were all dismayed that their families would be deprived also. They started a protest meeting and the people of the city all got together and petitioned the government using television and radio. They received mass support from other cities who sympathized and flocked to their cause and eventually they won. The government overruled the city council. The park was saved and Mr. Baxter stayed employed as the gardener.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Serena and her friend Molly were eating ice cream cones at a table during lunch break at school. They had previously sat through sewing classes with the sewing teacher, Miss Lambert and it had been quite a boring occasion for them. Miss Lambert's voice had droned on and on as she spoke about the sewing patterns she was running through on the blackboard. Her mind had seemed to be in a different world from the present reality however. Her eyes had a dreamy look in them and she smiled and giggled a lot while she talked. Nobody in the class could understand what was going on but typically Serena took it more exaggeratedly than anyone else, including Molly. She was so wigged out with exasperation that she just lay her head down on her textbook just like a pillow and was snoozing and muttering, "When's class going to finish?" in her sleep. Oddly enough Miss Lambert didn't even seem to care. Molly asked her if she was feeling all right and Miss Lambert just put her cheeks in her hands, smiled and giggled. It was as if she hadn't heard her at all.  
>"I thought that sewing class would never end." Serena yawned deeply. "Weren't you bored half to death Molly?"<br>"Yeah. I wonder what has gotten into Miss Lambert?" Molly agreed.  
>"I can fill you in girls." It was Melvin who had spoken.<br>"Melvin. Do you really know the answer?" Molly asked in amazement.  
>"I sure do. I have heard that Miss Lambert is engaged to be married. That's why she's become so spaced out. She's thinking of her future husband all the time."<br>Serena and Molly were bug-eyed to find this out. What a big surprise. They never would've guessed in a hundred years.  
>"And do you know what the best part is?" Melvin finished excitedly. "He's a computer expert who services computers and even builds them to sell. Hooray!"<br>Serena was unimpressed though. "That sounds so boring." Melvin and Molly had open mouths as she became all high and mighty. "When I have my wedding I'll have an awesomely cool man. There'll be a huge celebration. My dress will be the most spectacular and there'll be a chocolate cake that goes all the way to the roof of the hall." As she raised her hand with her ice cream cone up high to illustrate the size of her dream cake suddenly the ice cream fell off landing in her hair with a splat. Her friends couldn't help laughing though she was deeply offended and went off sulking.

The next day was Saturday and Miss Lambert was out shopping with her best friend Miss Haruna. Patricia Haruna was very excited for her friend Helen Lambert and she had promised to help her pick out the best possible fabric for an awesome wedding dress. "I know your budget doesn't stretch very far on your teacher's salary Helen, but don't worry. I know a discount store where they have tons of various kinds of fabric at very affordable prices."  
>"Oh thank you Patricia. You are so wonderful." Miss Lambert's eyes sparkled with joy and Miss Haruna led her friend down the street.<br>"Herbert is going to be so happy when he sees you all decked out for your ceremony Helen."

At that moment though Nephlite was briefing his soldiers. "The stars have directed me to our next target. A schoolteacher who is expending vast amounts of her precious energy towards her wedding. We must capture it to feed the Negaforce instead."  
>All his soldiers began cheering in agreement. "Yes. Yes."<br>Nephlite raised his hands to bring them to order. "Black Widow. I choose you for this mission." He indicated the soldier who resembled a large humanoid spider and she obediently came to his side.  
>"I am ready Commander." Her huge spider body only just managed to fit inside the compartment and Nephlite activated the machine converting her to mist which he vigorously rubbed into his hands. They were ready to strike Miss Lambert.<p>

Meanwhile Raye had called Serena and asked if she could visit her house and meet her mother. "Sure Raye. We're not going out today. You can come. Mum would love to meet you."  
>"Thanks Serena."<br>Raye showed up fifteen minutes later and Serena answered the door. "Come in Raye. Mum's very excited."  
>"Thank you Serena. Hi Luna."<br>Raye bent down and stroked Luna who meowed in response just like a ordinary cat. She was wise not to risk saying hello audibly because Serena's mother appeared eager to meet her daughter's friend for the very first time. "Hello Raye. Come and sit in the lounge room."  
>Raye politely thanked her and she and Serena sat down in chairs while Luna curled up on the rug nearby. Serena's mother sat in a chair opposite them.<br>She smiled. "I've heard so much about you Raye. How did you and Serena meet?"  
>"Serena came to visit my Grandfather's temple and we met each other there. We became good friends right from the start."<br>"Oh yeah." Serena wryly thought to herself. "But first she nearly bashed my head in when she thought I was an evil presence."  
>Just then her bitter thoughts of memory were interrupted when she saw her mother offering a plate and spoon to Raye. "Hey Mum! That's the last piece of strawberry cheesecake!"<br>"Serena. Don't be so rude." Serena sulked at her mother's stern rebuke as Raye accepted the cheesecake and began to eat. "Thank you. This is delicious. The best strawberry cheesecake I've ever tasted."  
>"Why thank you Raye."<br>"By the way," Raye swallowed a mouthful, set her plate on the table and wiped her mouth with her handkercief before continuing. "While I'm here I was also wondering if I could ask you a favour please? There's this promotional contest I saw that's being run by one of the local wedding chapels in town. The prize is a fully paid holiday for two people to Hawaii and to enter you need to sew a wedding dress. I am interested in trying for the prize but I don't know how to sew. Could you help me please?"  
>Serena's mouth hung open. What was Raye thinking about now? But her mother smiled and said, "Sorry Raye. I don't know how to sew either."<br>"Oh I see." Raye was disappointed but she smiled and picked up her plate and spoon. "That's okay. I just thought I'd ask. But it's very nice to meet you. Guess I'll finish this wonderful cheesecake while we chat for a little bit more."  
>"I'm pleased to meet you too Raye. Sorry I can't help you."<br>"It's all right. Let's change the subject."  
>But for the rest of the visit Serena was very angry and quietly fumed.<p>

Finally on the pretext of seeing Raye out the door when she said goodbye Serena turned on her when they were at the front gate out of her mother's hearing.  
>"What are you up to this time Raye?"<br>"Huh?" Raye was taken aback at the sudden harshness.  
>"What's this about a wedding dress contest? Why do you want a holiday for two in Hawaii? Are you hoping to invite that creep Darien to go with you?"<br>This hurt Raye very badly. She had truly been harboring such hopes but she had not been going to make a big deal about it. To her credit she was trying despite her personal faults to be mature about it but Serena was once again rubbing her up the wrong way.  
>"It's none of your stupid business if I wanted that Serena. I'm entitled to my hopes and dreams."<br>"So you hope that your dream of making a fool of yourself will come true one day. You can't even sew."  
>Raye was boiling with anger now. "Okay. Just you wait and see. I'll win that contest somehow and take Darien to Hawaii with me and you can go jump in a mud puddle."<br>"Is that so? I'll show you. I'll enter that contest and win it. And I'll either take dishy Andrew from the Video Arcade or even better. Cool and hunky Tuxedo Mask."  
>"Can you even sew yourself Meatball Head?"<br>"I'll find someone to help me and then you will have to go stick your head in the sand like an ostrich."  
>Raye had had enough and blew a raspberry at her walking away while Serena stalked back to her front door in rage.<br>Poor Luna, who had quietly observed this exchange groaned. "Oh no. Here we go again. What am I going to do about those two?"

But while Raye had been at Serena's house other serious things had been happening at the store Miss Haruna had taken Miss Lambert to. Nephlite had been guided to where he could find Miss Lambert by the power of the stars and using Negaverse hypnotic power he had disguised himself as a sales clerk at the counter with dark glasses and a false beard. The real clerk who was supposed to be at the counter was standing inside the staff room out of sight in a trance and the other assistant staff went about their various jobs as if Nephlite really was their superior co-worker. Nephlite smiled as the two women approached him. "Hello sir." Miss Haruna said politely. "I've come to help my friend buy some fabric for her wedding gown."  
>Miss Lambert blushed with happy modest pleasure as Nephlite answered, "You're getting married eh? Well then let me show you the very best piece of fabric we have to suit your special occasion."<br>He pulled open a drawer, reached in and whipped out a remarkable piece of fabric. The two women's eyes opened wide as he held it up. "This fabric is perfect for you." He draped it around his shoulders as he continued to speak about its qualities. "It's hard to come by such awesome quality in fabric these days and the colour is just right. If I were you I'd definitely buy this." He took it off and draped it around Miss Lambert pausing just long enough to transfer his soldier, Black Widow into it by his touch. As he had his hands on her shoulders he said, "Doesn't that feel just right? Don't you agree your friend will look stunning in a dress made of this material?"  
>Miss Haruna considered. "Hmm. Maybe. But what other sort of pieces do you have?"<br>"Oh there's no need Patricia. I'll buy this one."  
>"Are you sure Helen? Don't you want to make comparisons first?"<br>"No believe me Patricia. This is the material meant for me. I know it is because I can just feel myself attracted to it." And Miss Lambert pulled it tight to her longingly and Nephlite silently gloated in triumph to himself.  
>"If you're really sure then let's buy it Helen."<br>Miss Lambert paid for the fabric and she and Miss Haruna left together. On their way back they passed the wedding chapel that was running the contest and saw the big sign advertising it.  
>Miss Lambert gasped. "Patricia. Herbert's always longed to see Hawaii. I'm going to enter this contest with my lovely wedding dress and if I win the trip will be our honeymoon."<br>"That's a perfect idea Helen." Miss Haruna agreed with a big smile and so they signed Miss Lambert up.  
>"I'm going straight home to begin work on my dress Patricia. I'm so excited." She held up the fabric in her hands.<br>"I really hope you win Helen. Good luck my friend."  
>"Thank you for all your help and support today Patricia."<p>

But as the days went by and Miss Lambert sat at her sewing machine inside her apartment a drastic change slowly came over her personality. She became so obsessed with sewing her dress that she wouldn't spare any time for Herbert. He was beginning to worry that he'd done something to offend her. She wouldn't even answer his phone calls though he left messages on her answering machine. Finally he went around to her door with a beautiful bouquet of flowers. He knocked and pleaded. "Helen. Please let me in. It's Herbert. Have I done something wrong?"  
>He persisted so much that she did open the door and glared at him. "Helen I'm sorry for whatever it is. I bought you these flowers."<br>As he handed them to her she knocked them out of his hand. "I don't want your stinking flowers and I don't want you either. I'm no longer going to marry you Herbert. You make me sick. You pathetic, little man. Get lost and don't ever come back." She screamed at him and slammed the door.  
>Poor Herbert was in tears as he bent down, picked up the flowers and walked away.<p>

It wasn't long afterwards that Miss Lambert heard another loud knocking at the door. "Go away!" She yelled at the top of her voice.  
>"No I won't. It's Patricia. Helen I demand to know why you upset Herbert. He came to my house crying his eyes out. I can't believe you'd do such a thing to him. Open this door now."<br>When the door did open Miss Haruna was met with the contents of a big jug of water in her face. She was furious at being so unexpectedly drenched from head to toe. "My hair. My dress. Helen what's the big idea?"  
>"Get this Patricia. I don't love Herbert any more. I don't want him for my husband and I don't care if you never speak to me again. I don't want you to be my best friend anymore. Don't come back or I'll soak you again." Miss Lambert slammed the door and Miss Haruna squelched away in rage.<br>Miss Lambert cared about nothing except sewing the wedding dress contest entry with the fabric possessed by Black Widow and she started to work at her machine 24 hours a day without food, drink or sleep pouring out all her energy.

In fact she wouldn't even come to work at school anymore. She locked herself away in her apartment and never came out. Even Miss Haruna forgot about her anger and began to worry that her friend had lost her mind. Herbert shared her concerns and bitterly lamented the fate of his dear Helen.  
>Silly old Serena had not thought anything about Miss Lambert's absence however. All she thought about was the contest. She only regretted that their substitute sewing teacher was too critical in her opinion. "How dare she tell me I'm going to fail my sewing classes? I'm merely taking a slow time to learn it carefully. I need to if I'm to sew the winning wedding dress."<p>

Luna was getting fed up with Serena. She had a strong hunch that the Negaverse was to blame for Miss Lambert's condition and felt that she had better get Amy and Raye to help her talk sense into Serena. She went to see Amy and told her what she suspected.  
>"Oh dear Luna. I agree with what you say about Serena going crazy about this wedding dress contest. The day after she first heard about it she came round to see me and asked for my help in making a dress."<br>"What did you say to her Amy?"  
>"I told her I would help her out and gave her a pile of sewing books. I told her I hoped she had been studying hard in sewing class because I did not have time to sew with my own study commitments. She muttered that she should have known there'd be a catch. Then she left and I never heard anything more direct from her about it."<br>"Typical of her." Luna sighed. "But for now let's go get Raye and then the three of us can go speak to Serena."

So the two of them went to the Cherry Hill Temple. As they entered the grounds Amy remarked, "I love this place. It's always so peaceful."  
>"Raye. Come back here. Give me back my sheets."<br>To their shock Raye was running around with sheets draped around her head and body and her grandfather was chasing after her demanding that she return them to him. Suddenly because Raye was half blinded by the sheets she ran into Amy and Luna knocking them over and allowing her grandfather to catch her up.  
>He snatched back the sheets and snapped, "How dare you even think about cutting up my best sheets to make a dress?"<br>While Amy and Luna slowly rose to their feet Raye whined, "Ah Grandfather."  
>"No I mean it Raye."<br>"You rotten old spoilsport. I could win a trip to Hawaii if I win the wedding dress contest."  
>"For the last time. When I say no, I mean no. Besides do you even know how to sew?"<br>Luna whispered in Amy's ear. "Peaceful you said?"  
>Grandfather greeted Amy and apologized for the disruption. "What can I do for you?"<br>"I'm here to see Raye."  
>"Oh really. Well let me warn you. She's losing her mind over this wedding dress contest. I swear she is."<br>Luna groaned quietly. "As if worrying about Serena was bad enough."

Speaking of Serena at that moment she was barefoot at her home and sneaking very quietly up towards her parents bedroom. She crept up to the door and peeked in. "Good," she thought to herself. "Neither Mum nor Dad are present. This is my chance."  
>But what she didn't know was that her mother had spotted her creeping along on her tip toes from behind and she had alerted her father who had been reading a book in his favourite chair. Together they quietly made their way after her and upon entering their bedroom were just in time to see their daughter feeling their beautiful silk curtains for their window and hear her muttering, "These will be perfect."<br>"What will they be perfect for Serena?" Serena jumped in fright at the sound of her dad's voice. Turning around tremblingly she beheld her parent's angry glares.  
>"Yes Serena. What will our precious silk curtains be so perfect for? And for that matter why are you sneaking around in our bedroom to begin with?" Her mother sternly added. Serena gulped and tried to speak but no sound came out except "Ah-ah-ah."<br>"We're waiting for an answer young lady," prompted her father.  
>"Uh okay. Would you believe I need some fabric for an assignment we've been issued in sewing class Mum and Dad?" Serena wished she could sink into the floor and out of sight. Her parents looked at each other then turned to address her again.<br>"No we would not believe that. Your mother and I can guess what you're up to Serena. First of all you are not entering that wedding dress contest."  
>"But Dad." Serena's protest was cut short by her mother.<br>"Furthermore for having the gall to try to steal our curtains your father and I are going to punish you Serena. I think we will cancel your pocket money for at least a week."  
>"And you are also forbidden to watch TV during that time period." Her father pointed his finger in her face. Serena broke down in tears as her parents ordered her to get out of their room.<p>

Eventually Amy and Luna were able to get Raye and Serena together for briefing. The following day was when all the contestants were to present themselves at the Chapel where the wedding dress contest was held. There was a long line of ladies wearing the dresses they had sewn awaiting the doors to be opened so they could enter. Serena and her friends stood nearby in observance. Luna was perched on Amy's shoulders. Raye had realized how silly she had been behaving after they had talked to her at the Temple yesterday and she admitted that it was all just because she had been so angry with Serena. She had put it all behind her and was focussed only upon investigating the possible Negaverse threat. But Serena? I'm afraid she was a different story.  
>"It's not fair. No pocket money and no television for a whole week. I only wanted a chance to win a trip to Hawaii for me and the man of my dreams." She whined, pouted and wrung her hands and the others were getting very annoyed with her.<br>"Put a sock in it Serena!" Raye demanded.  
>Serena started to get angry again. "Don't start on me Raye. It was you who got me started on this contest. So what happened to me with my parents is technically your fault."<br>Raye was incensed but before she could respond Amy quickly cut in. "Serena. Don't begin antagonizing Raye now. We have serious business on hand."  
>"Yeah. Right," said Raye closing her eyes, clenching her fists and swallowing her rage.<br>"That's correct. Serena you disguise yourself as a contestant and try to find Miss Lambert," ordered Luna.  
>"What? How can I do that Luna? I have no dress."<br>"Remember you have that magic disguise device Luna gave you," said Raye.  
>"Oh yeah." Serena blushed while the others all giggled at her. But she took the device that resembled a pen out of her pocket. "Disguise power. Turn me into an absolutely beautiful bride, just like in the magazines."<br>When the magic did its work Serena was indeed the picture of a gorgeous bride. "Oh look at this awesomely cool dress. Now I have a chance and you don't Raye. Ha ha ha!"  
>"Serena. Stop it." Luna growled.<br>Amy added, "Remember. You're not going in there to win."  
>Serena sighed. "Yeah. Yeah. Mum and Dad would never allow me to go even if I was picked the winner."<p>

Inside all the ladies including Serena were lined up in rows on a huge stage in front of all the people who had come to watch the winner selected. But there was no sign of Miss Lambert. Raye, Amy and Luna had also been trying to find her among the audience but it was looking as if she hadn't come. Just as the three of them met up together and confirmed with each other that they couldn't find her, the owner of the Chapel made an announcement with a microphone on stage. "Ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for coming today. Let's give a big hand to all our lovely contestants."  
>After the applause he continued, "Thank you very much. Aren't they all a pretty picture? Now next I'm proud to introduce our guest hostess who will select the winner with me. Here she is. Zoey Sublime."<br>Everybody applauded again as a woman walked onto the stage. But it wasn't Zoey Sublime. "Hey. That's Miss Lambert," gasped Serena. Yes it was Miss Lambert in the dress she had made out of the fabric infested by Black Widow.  
>"Hey." The man was very surprised as she approached him. "Where's Sublime?"<br>"She's asleep," Miss Lambert replied in a voice that was nothing like her own. "And now I'm ready to leave this human's body with her energy. She's reached her maximum peak."  
>To everybody's horror an eerie vapour seemed to erupt from Miss Lambert's dress and as she collapsed a giant monster humanoid spider appeared standing over her prone body. Screams of horror erupted from the audience and the girls on stage. The poor Chapel owner looked like he would have a heart attack.<br>But suddenly a voice called out. "Everybody don't panic. We'll fix this monster."  
>"Who's that?" Black Widow looked around in surprise. Next thing Raye and Amy jumped onto the stage in their Sailor identities.<br>"What? You've already transformed?" Serena was incredulous.  
>"We don't waste time. Now you'd better hurry up slowpoke," said Sailor Mars.<br>Serena started to get mad then composed herself. "Why y-you. Ah right. MOON PRISM POWER."  
>Before Black Widow's startled eyes Serena transformed from one of the wedding dress contestants to the Champion of Justice, Sailor Moon.<br>"We are the Sailor Scouts," said Mercury.  
>"Sworn to defend the cause of good and vanquish evil," added Mars.<br>"And that's includes nasty spiders like you," finished Moon.

While all the people watched in shock and wonderment Black Widow attacked the Scouts sending sticky spider webbing shooting out of her mouth. Sailor Moon was wrapped up as her friends leaped aside to the right and left. Black Widow began to tighten the cords. "You're done for Sailor Moon. Nobody has ever escaped my webbing."  
>But Sailor Mercury had other ideas. "MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!" She sent her frosty bubbles all over Black Widow who was overcome with the sudden massive drop in temperature and released her hold on the strands of web holding Sailor Moon.<br>Next it was Sailor Mars' turn. "MARS FIRE IGNITE!" Both Black Widow and Sailor Moon screamed as the magic fire burned away the webbing.  
>Sailor Moon jumped around, rubbing herself and crying. "Ooh. Get it off. Get it off."<br>"It is off." Sailor Mars told her.  
>"But I still feel yucky and icky."<br>Sailor Mercury cried, "Get a grip Sailor Moon. That monster is about to attack again."  
>Black Widow was determined to catch all three of them at once this time. She took a deep breath and exhaled with all her might producing heaps of webbing. Sailor Moon came to her senses just in time and threw her tiara. "MOON TIARA MAGIC!"<br>The webbing was no match for Sailor Moon's tiara. It cut through it like a knife through bread heading straight for Black Widow. She realized what she needed to do and did it quickly. The tiara cut all the way through her webbing and bounced harmlessly off the force shield as it had done with Tensie and Petasos. Then she vanished back to her Commander Nephlite with Miss Lambert's energy.  
>"Aw. Another enemy escaped."<br>"Never mind about that Sailor Moon," said Sailor Mars taking charge as she addressed the crowd. "Everybody listen. This poor woman here was taken control of by an evil force. That monster we saved you all from was responsible for draining away all her energy. She needs urgent medical attention."  
>As she indicated Miss Lambert's unconscious form it was obviously clear that she had suffered extremely badly through Black Widow's influence. She was malnourished, dehydrated and smelly, having eaten nothing, drunk no water and never bathed or showered all the time she had sat at her sewing machine. Not to mention being half dead from all her energy taken away. The Chapel owner was horrified but then two people from the audience came running up the stairs onto the stage.<br>"So that's why Helen broke up with Herbert and then threw that water all over me. Oh the poor dear." Miss Haruna was crying as she knelt next to her friend while Herbert cried even more deeply and buried his face in his hands. Many of the other women in the audience and on the stage in dresses alike began to cry as well as Miss Haruna took the microphone and tearfully explained the whole story. All the men in the crowd bowed their heads and closed their eyes in respectful sympathy.  
>The manager of the Chapel took immediate control when Miss Haruna had finished. "Somebody call an ambulance please." He spoke into the mike. "Ladies and gentlemen. I believe we need to say a big thank you to our three super-heroines, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars. If they hadn't been on the scene that monster may well have drained us of all our energy too. Let's give them a round of applause."<br>The Sailor Scouts stood together on the stage and smiled as everybody clapped and cheered. Luna at the back of the hall felt so proud.  
>Then when a man called out to say an ambulance was on its way, the manager had something else to say. "In the light of what this dear woman and her fiancee have suffered ladies and gentlemen, I feel it is only most proper that when she gets out of hospital they marry in this Chapel as soon as her strength is back. And the prize for the contest should go to them for their honeymoon. I believe you will all agree with me."<br>Everybody cheered and applauded the loudest they had ever done yet. Herbert and Miss Haruna were so overcome with emotion that they both cried heavily by Miss Lambert's side until the ambulance crew arrived to take her away.

It was a two-week recovery process for Miss Lambert but with the best medical staff to support her she did recover and gain fresh, new energy. She felt so terrible for what she had done while she was not herself but Herbert and Miss Haruna told her they understood and not to fret about it. This cheered her up greatly and assisted her full recovery.  
>It was only two days after being discharged from hospital that she and Herbert were married in the Chapel and the manager himself officiated the ceremony. It was wonderful with so many people and Serena, Amy, Raye and Luna were among the crowd outside when the doors opened and the bride and groom exited being showered with rice and confetti. Herbert was dressed in an elegant three piece suit with a shiny top hat and bright, yellow tie, while the former Miss Lambert sparkled in her beautiful white wedding gown.<br>"I really am happy for them though I still kinda wish I could be going to Hawaii myself with Tuxedo Mask." Serena sighed with dreamy eyes.  
>"Never mind that now Serena. She's getting ready to throw the bouquet," Raye said with a determined voice.<br>Miss Haruna suddenly appeared beside them and declared, "That bouquet is MINE!"  
>As it flew into the air with a huge toss of her hand Serena, Raye and Miss Haruna all tried to grab it but they got in each other's way and the flowers were knocked aside by their outstretched fingertips and fell smack dab into Amy's hands. She was taken completely by surprise. She really hadn't even been trying to catch it but it so happened to land in her hands that were conveniently held open casually in front of her and she clutched them instinctively with her fingers.<br>"AMY!" Serena, Raye and Miss Haruna all cried with disappointment and resentment. Luna looked up at Amy from the ground and smiled at her. Amy smiled back and turned to stare in wonder at the bouquet she was holding.

But hundreds of miles away in another city a boy about Amy's age was sitting in a cafe having a milkshake with his friends. He suddenly jerked his head up and gasped as he saw a vision of the bouquet landing in her hands and took in her cute face smiling in his mind. His friends were surprised. One of them asked, "Hey Greg. Are you all right?"  
>He recovered himself and said, "I-I'm fine. I don't know what came over me just then."<br>"You sure nothing's wrong?" Another friend asked with concern.  
>"I'm all right now. I assure you it's nothing."<br>With that he and the others all went back to sipping their shakes through their straws, but inwardly he was wondering about his sudden vision.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

On a jutting outcrop ledge of a cliff overlooking a view of the sunset over the ocean next to the city's beach sat a young boy of around fifteen. His name was Peter Fisher and he had established himself as a famous landscape photographer. It was a remarkable accomplishment for somebody his age. He had his big custom-made camera with its huge lens for focus adjustment in his hands and he was holding it up to his eyes. The view was superb. The place where he was sitting was just over the railing that was set up along the edge of a stretch of road that wound along the cliff and at the bottom was a very deep body of water with a dangerous current. "This will make a wonderful picture," Peter thought to himself as he began to click his camera. Once. Twice.

Suddenly something terrible happened. The small stone on which Peter's foot was carefully resting unexpectedly came loose causing him to lose his balance. With a terrified cry he began to plunge to almost certain death below. But Peter felt somebody grab his wrist. Looking up gasping he gazed into the eyes of none other than Nephlite. "That was a close call my young friend." He smiled down at Peter. Nephlite was over the cliff, his other hand firmly holding onto the railing.  
>As he pulled him up Peter exclaimed with tremendous relief and thanks. "I owe you my life. Who are you?"<br>"I'm Maxfield Stanton." Nephlite replied as he helped Peter get to safety. "Let me get your camera. It's lucky that it didn't fall off."  
>As Nephlite grabbed Peter's camera where it safely lay he thought to himself, "Lucky for me and my soldier Kyameran that is."<br>In no time at all he had climbed back over the railing next to Peter. "Your camera seems to be undamaged." He held it in his hands as if he were examining it while secretly transferring Kyameran's essence inside it.  
>"Maxfield Stanton? Hey! You're that wealthy businessman who does various things on and off such as tennis coaching. Thank you very much for saving me."<br>"Think nothing of it. It was most fortunate that I happened to be in the right place at the right time. By the way. I'm such a big fan of your photography talents Peter. Keep up the good work. Goodbye."  
>So saying Nephlite cheerily waved farewell and walked over to his car parked nearby.<br>"Goodbye Mr. Stanton. And yes, I'll keep working hard with this camera of mine."  
>Nephlite shut the door, started the engine and drove off chuckling to himself. "Most fortunate indeed I happened along. Little does he realize who the fortunate one actually is."<p>

When he arrived back at his base he spoke to all his other soldiers. "The movement of the stars affects everything. They have guided us very well so far my faithful warriors. We yielded valuable energy from our first three victims. Energy that Queen Beryl has fed to the great power that is the Negaforce. And the Sailor Scouts were unable to prevent it in spite of their interference."  
>He raised his arms with clenched fists as he continued to speak. His voice rising to a fevered high pitch excitement. "Well this time our ally Kyameran will not only bring back the energy of our new target, Peter Fisher. She will also use her exceptional talents to capture the energy of other people he will come in contact with as his energy level reaches its creative peak. And if she meets the Scouts she will take them out once and for all. When I saw our new victim selected by the stars was a photographer of all things, I knew Kyameran would be the ideal candidate for this job. Her unique special powers will be poetic justice for our cause and terminate those meddling Sailor Scouts." The roof of the cottage was almost blown off by the enormous cheers Nephlite's soldiers gave in response to his words.<p>

Indeed as Peter Fisher began to tinker with his camera possessed by Kyameran he felt something come over him. "My creative energy is growing," he said to himself. "I'm tired of just boring old landscapes. It's time I started branching out. I want to capture human targets. Humans filled with energy. I want to gather all their picturesque energy on film." As he thought this he started to laugh maniacally. Kyameran had him under her spell.

Three days later Serena was reading a fashion magazine in her bedroom when she saw an article that greatly interested her. Peter Fisher announced that he was holding a competition to find himself a supermodel to work with him as a partner. "Wow." Serena suddenly felt very ambitious. "I'd love to become a model."  
>"Serena. I have something for you," said Luna who hadn't heard what Serena had just dreamily said. "It's a new communicator." Luna gestured with her paw to a small compact device on Serena's bed. "I've also given Amy and Raye one each."<br>"Thanks Luna." Before Luna knew what was happening Serena had picked it up and called Amy. "Hey Amy. Are you there?"  
>Amy's voice came through the speaker. "Is something wrong Serena?"<br>"Nothing's wrong Amy. I just had to tell you about Peter Fisher's modelling contest."  
>Luna groaned but Amy rebuked Serena telling her that those communicators were only meant for Sailor business. Not trivial things. "Now if you'll excuse me," she finished, "I'm in the middle of working on a computer program to help us look for the lost Princess of the Moon that Luna finally briefed us about the other day." Then her connection was cut off.<br>"How snobby can you get? Maybe Raye will be interested in my news." But before Serena could call Raye with the communicator she was stopped by a recent memory. Raye went to a different school and Peter Fisher was a student there. It had just been five days ago Peter had won a big prize in the national photography contest for his landscape work and after school Serena, Molly and some of their friends had gone over to his house for his autograph. But Raye had been standing outside the door refusing to let them in.  
>"Sorry. Peter's parents have asked me as a special favour to make sure nobody disturbs him except the interviewers inside with him right now. They don't want anybody else coming to their house and disrupting their peace."<br>Serena had been very cross and they had had such a heated argument about it. Raye had put her foot down and said they couldn't see Peter and that was final. "Forget it." Serena put her communicator inside her pocket. "The last thing I need is another sharp lecture from her."

Later that same day Serena was talking to Andrew at the Video Arcade about her modelling dreams. But she was feeling depressed as well because she had mentioned it to her little brother Sammy at home. "I should have known better than to say anything to him Andrew. He laughed at me and said I couldn't even walk and drink soda from a straw at the same time. I could never be a model."  
>"Ah never mind what your brother thinks Serena. If you want to try out modelling go for it. You can do anything you set your mind to."<br>"Do you really think I have the potential Andrew?"  
>Before Andrew could answer another voice spoke up, "I can just see you tumbling over the edge of the stage." It was Darien sitting at a game screen. He looked up and smiled. "Clumsy Serena. The star of the Fashion Circus."<br>"Stay out of this Darien." Serena warned with venom in her voice.  
>"I'm just trying to let you know what you're in for Serena. Modelling is a tough commitment."<br>"Oh yeah! How would you know?"  
>Darien stood up and faced her. "Well the fact is when I first graduated from High School I did some modelling myself to help pay for my college tuition fees."<br>Serena's eyes bugged out. "You did modelling?"  
>"That's correct and it's not easy I tell you. You need plenty of sleep. Early to bed and early to rise. You must be punctual and you need to be in fit shape. You can't pig out on junk food."<br>Serena became defensive. "Don't you worry about me."  
>"I'm not worried Serena. I already know you'll fail. You're always late for everything, you stuff yourself with junk food and you can't go anywhere without falling over your own two feet sooner or later. You don't have what it takes to be a model."<br>Serena was fighting hard to hold back her tears. "I-I'll show you creep. I'll prove you wrong. Just watch me." Then she stalked away and Luna who had been by her side listening nervously followed her out the exit.  
>Andrew said to Darien, "You know. Sometimes you're rather mean. Why are you always so rough on that poor girl?" But Andrew was smiling as he asked this because he knew Darien didn't really do it to be cruel at heart and after all there was a certain grain of truth to it. Though Andrew would never admit to it in front of Serena of course.<br>Darien walked closer to Andrew and they both looked in the direction where Serena had disappeared. "I really don't mean to hurt her. It's just something that comes over me every time I see her. It's a feeling I can't quite explain Andrew." Darien had a puzzled, yet dreamy look in his eyes as he said this to Andrew.

As it turned out Serena did succeed in flabbergasting her little brother Sammy in that her application for entry in Peter Fisher's contest was accepted. He couldn't believe it when the reply arrived in the mail and Serena waved it in his face. "Ha ha. Watch me Sammy. I'm invited to the first round. Your sister's on the first rung of the ladder to stardom."  
>Sammy recovered himself after his shock and retaliated, "Okay. But I still bet you make a fool of yourself."<br>"You can't upset me Sam. I'll prove you wrong. Just wait and see come Saturday."  
>"Yeah. Yeah." Sammy walked off. He wasn't going to argue. He was confident that his silly big sister would eat her own words.<p>

Later Sammy was walking past Serena's half open bedroom door on the way to take a bath when he heard her scream hysterically. Poking his head in he saw her holding up a piece of clothing with several holes in it. Seeing him she wailed loudly, "The invitation said to bring a bathing outfit. I bought this last year but forgot to put mothballs in the drawer. Look at it."  
>Naturally Sammy had nothing but sarcastic contempt for her. "So Serena. This means you'll be modelling swimwear from Switzerland one day. They come full of holes. Just like their cheese."<br>He ran off laughing to the bathroom before Serena could reply. The tears poured like waterfalls.

And so Saturday arrived and Serena took Luna in a basket with her to the building for the modelling photo shoot contest. Peter Fisher welcomed all the hundreds of ladies and told them go to their allotted dressing rooms. "I will call each dressing room by number to assemble for their photo shoot. Make sure you are all ready in your bathing outfits and be punctual when you're called. The first group will be called to meet me by the swimming pool in fifteen minutes."  
>Serena found that Molly and her teacher Miss Haruna were in her group along with two other women. They all dressed in their outfits. "Hey Serena." Molly asked. "Do you have a bathing suit?"<br>"Er. Sort of. Don't any of you laugh when you see it."  
>"So where is it?" Molly probed further.<br>To Serena's embarassment she let her dress fall to the floor revealing her swimwear underneath it. She had bright yellow ribbon tied up inside all the holes that the moths had chewed up in it. She cringed but to their credit the other ladies, including Miss Haruna, didn't laugh at her. Though they did quietly smirk when they turned their backs to their mirrors to fix their hair. Like a true friend Molly tried to be kind.  
>"Don't fret about it. I'm sure it's the girl who's inside the suit that's really important. Not she herself."<br>"Thanks Molly." Serena felt better for her words.

But Luna had gone to watch the photo shooting before Serena had her turn. She stood next to the swimming pool while Peter Fisher lined up a group of girls who were posing for him on the opposite side. "That's it ladies. Now smile some very energetic smiles while I capture all of you on film. Give me lots of energy."  
>When Peter clicked his camera a beam of blinding bright light enveloped his targets and as Luna blinked her eyes they vanished without a trace.<br>"Very good. Now to call the next group." Peter walked over to an intercom on the wall and spoke into it. "Dressing room 12 are to assemble for photos in five minutes."  
>Luna was running as fast as she could. "That's Serena's room. I must tell her about this. Peter's under Negaverse control."<p>

She was only just in time. The door opened as she arrived and the group exited. Luna put her front paws on Serena's legs and meowed to get her attention. The other two women kept walking while Miss Haruna and Molly stopped. Miss Haruna smiled. "It looks like your cat wants to wish you good luck Serena."  
>"Er. You two go on ahead. I'll, um, just give her a private little snuggle." Serena blushed while she picked Luna up.<br>"Okay. But don't be long Serena. Remember we only have five minutes to be on time." Molly reminded her as she and Miss Haruna went off together giving each other moral encouragement.  
>"What is the matter this time Luna?" Serena whispered annoyed.<br>"Serena I just saw the previous group of contestants disappear in front of Peter's camera. There's something very weird going on here and I bet it's Negaverse involvement."  
>Serena appeared to seriously consider Luna's report saying she was going to call Amy as she set her down and took out her communicator.<br>"Good Serena." Luna beamed with pride but when Serena called Amy this is what she said.  
>"Hello Amy. I'm at the modelling contest about to take my turn and Luna's going wacky on me. She says she saw girls vanish when Peter took their picture. Her imagination is playing tricks on her."<br>"SERENA!" Luna was exasperated as usual. "You hear me Amy. This is serious business."  
>"Yeah right. I must go now Amy. Bye." As Serena put away her communicator Luna jumped in the air making a pounce. She knew that sensible Amy would contact Raye and they'd make their way to the building as fast as they could. But she had to stop Serena from naively walking into the trap. Serena cried out in shock as Luna jumped off her back holding one of the yellow bows covering the holes in her outfit in her mouth.<br>"LUNA! Give me that back right now." Serena was furious as Luna ran away with her bow. She desperately gave chase cursing Luna for her crazy stupid interference.

Luna led Serena a merry chase eventually leading her to the side of the pool from which she had witnessed Peter earlier. As Serena chased her still demanding her bow back she caught sight of Molly, Miss Haruna and the others all lined up and she groaned, "Now Luna has ruined my chance of becoming a model. I'm supposed to be over there right now."  
>As she watched dejectedly Peter cried, "Excellent. Give me plenty of energy you sweet girls."<br>In another blinding flash the second group disappeared just like the first and Serena gasped, "What the hey?"  
>"Now do you believe me Serena?" Luna admonished her and she lowered her head humbly.<br>"Sorry Luna."  
>"Well transform Serena."<br>Serena shouted "MOON PRISM POWER!" Becoming Sailor Moon she jumped over the pool to land where her friends had stood moments ago taking Peter by surprise just as he was about to call for the next group.  
>"Peter Fisher I am Sailor Moon. Champion of justice and you should be very ashamed of yourself for making people disappear. In the Name of the Moon I command you to bring them back or else I will have to punish you."<br>"You just smile for the camera yourself Sailor girl." Peter tried to shoot Sailor Moon but she dodged and weaved the beams of his camera and with a powerful spring she kicked the camera out of his hands. With a scream like he was in intense pain Peter collapsed in a dead faint upon being suddenly separated from his camera. Before Sailor Moon could comprehend what was happening the camera flew through the air and smashed against the wall. But before it fell to the ground in a broken heap a mist started emanating from the lens materializing into the tall and imposing figure of Nephlite's soldier Kyameran. She raised her left arm revealing a camera lens built into the palm of her hand.  
>"Sailor Moon!" She called out. "I have you dead in my focus."<p>

Sailor Moon jumped aside in horror as the same sort of flash blazed from Kyameran's open palm of her outstretched arm and Peter's unconscious form vanished just like the ladies. "What have you done to him?" She exclaimed in fright.  
>"Here. Look at these." Kyameran produced three photos and threw them at Sailor Moon's feet. She picked them up and beheld the two groups of girls and Peter Fisher, reduced to nothing but photos. "Oh no. This is monstrous," she wailed.<br>"Look out Sailor Moon." It was Luna's voice. While Sailor Moon had been gazing distressed at the photos in her hands, Kyameran had been preparing to make a snapshot of her too. As Sailor Moon jerked her head up to attention she saw Luna intercept the beam meant for her.  
>"Luna no." She sobbed as her dear friend was turned into a photo.<br>"I'll get you this time Sailor Moon." Kyameran prepared to take another picture.

"Hold it right there." Two familiar voices called out just then. Both Sailor Moon and Kyameran turned to see Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury standing in the open doorway.  
>Sailor Moon was enraptured with joy. "My friends. You're here."<br>But it was not to last. Sailor Mercury prepared to attack. "MERCURY BUBBLES BLA-"  
>She was cut off as Kyameran hit her with her beam. Sailor Mars tried to be evasive upon seeing this. Running quickly inside she tried to attack with a Fireball Charm. But Kyameran was too quick for her.<br>"Here's three more for your scrapbook." Throwing the photos made of Luna and the other Sailors towards Sailor Moon she gloated with evil glee.  
>"No no no. This can't be really happening."<br>"Oh but it is Sailor Moon. And as soon as I re-upload you're joining the gallery."  
>As she approached with her arm stretched out preparing to strike Sailor Moon crawled backwards against the mirror on the wall behind her. As she rose to her feet she had a sudden idea. She thought to herself, "If the others couldn't stop her I don't have much of a chance. Unless," she looked briefly at her reflection. "Unless I can trick her into using her power against herself with the mirror."<br>That was her only chance. She looked straight at her enemy bracing herself for what she had to do. She needed to time it just right or else it was all over.  
>"Maximum destruction Negazoom!" Kyameran cried as she shot her beam at Sailor Moon. But Sailor Moon gave a tremendous leap into the air spiralling in a somersault over Kyameran's head and landing on her feet behind her. As Kyameran looked back over her shoulder in surprise she failed to see the beam bounce off the mirror and head straight back at her. Turning too late she screamed as her body disappeared leaving only a single photo of her terrified expression hovering in midair before a gloved hand suddenly appeared and snatching it, vanished just as quickly. Sailor Moon never saw what happened but to her relief Luna, Peter, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Miss Haruna, Molly and the others all reappeared as the photos they had been transformed into all turned completely black and empty.<br>"Amazing. I actually saved everybody all on my own." She could hardly believe it herself.

In this particular case Peter Fisher did not need to see any doctor or recover from his ordeal since when Kyameran was destroyed by her own built-in weapon, all the energy she had taken from him was returned to his body and he woke up immediately where he lay upon the floor and climbed to his feet unharmed just like all the girls and young women. He called all the others from their dressing rooms and made a special announcement.  
>"Dear ladies. I must explain to you that this contest was just a trap for all of us including myself. The Sailor Scouts here have delivered us all from the evil force that had been taking control of my mind and using me to ensnare you all for diabolical purposes. And these ladies who were here before you will testify to the truth of my words besides as you can see our saviours are also standing here with me."<br>Everybody gasped in shock at first but they all knew that so many weird things kept happening in their city. Things that were very strange and very harmful. Nobody fully understood exactly who or what was behind them but they all knew that these female warriors calling themselves the Sailor Scouts were here to protect them.  
>Peter went on to say, "Even though the contest was a fraudulent scheme I want you to know that I have decided to pursue the prospect of model photography while still producing my custom landscapes. And I propose that once a month a legitimate raffle style draw is held where you can all buy tickets and the lucky winner drawn will get to spend five consecutive days at my studio posing for me."<br>When they heard this they all smiled broad grins and clapped.  
>Peter held up his hands for silence. "Furthermore to express my thanks to Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury for what they have done I would like to invite them to pose for a few special pictures that I will display on my studio walls. Let's give them a great loud cheer."<br>The Sailors all blushed and grinned at the ovation they received and Luna felt so pleased with them. For once even Sailor Moon was a reasonable girl and did exactly as Peter told her to. Never once arguing about her position in the many photos taken compared to that of Sailor Mercury, or even Sailor Mars. Later Peter showed some of the photos on television when the news interviewed him about the incident. They were awesome pictures of the three of them. Luna couldn't have felt prouder.

Meanwhile Nephlite and his team had a very unexpected shock when the female general of Beryl's army suddenly materialized in their midst.  
>"Zoicite! What are you doing here?" Nephlite contemptously demanded but Zoicite had a sly grin on her face that made him a little uneasy.<br>"Queen Beryl has sent me to deliver you to her throne. She's boiling mad Nephlite."  
>"WHAT?" Nephlite couldn't believe it but Zoicite handed him something to look at.<br>"This is all that's left of Soldier Kyameran. You were doing so well for a little while Nephlite but inevitably you grew too careless. You made the mistake that Jedite and Titus were guilty of. Underestimating the Sailor Scouts and getting a loyal soldier killed."  
>Nephlite's jaw hung down and his eyes grew very fearful as he beheld the image of his soldier gazing fearfully at him in her last moments. Black Widow, Tensie, Jumo, Petasos, Castor and Pollux were all deeply in shock too. They had been anticipating Kyameran's safe return with the energy not only of Peter Fisher, but also of hundreds and hundreds of girls. Enough energy to finally release the Negaforce and ensure their triumphant conquest of the universe. Even if Kyameran had been defeated by the Scouts as unlikely as they thought, they had also assumed naturally that she would have been able to escape like those who had gone before her, because of the wristband recall device their Commander had given each of them. What a horrible turn of events this was.<br>"Well Nephlite. Queen Beryl will only get all the more angry if you keep her waiting." Zoicite crooned softly.  
>Nephlite had no choice. "Okay." He bowed his head and moaned.<br>"We will go too." Petasos declared. "General Zoicite as the team appointed under General Nephlite we have the right to hear what she has to say to our Commander and what she decides to do to him." The others all roared affirmative.  
>"Of course you do." Zoicite admitted. "Well let's all be on our way then."<br>So saying they all transported to Queen Beryl's throne room to find out what awaited General Nephlite for his very first mission failure.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

Nephlite stood nervous but composed outwardly before the throne of his monarch. The members of his assigned military team stood in a half circle behind him while Zoicite smugly floated in the air with her legs crossed.  
>Queen Beryl herself glared menacingly at her current Commanding Officer and delivered her statement in a cold, hard voice. "Nephlite. I thought better of you. You promised me things would go smoothly with no slip-ups. You said by now we'd have more than enough energy to unleash the Mighty Negaforce. But you have failed to deliver and the Sailor Scouts have destroyed one of your soldiers. What do you have to say about this?"<p>

Nephlite knew better enough than to try to make excuses. "I am deeply regretful about what happened to Kyameran your majesty. It was an extremely bad mistake on my part."  
>Both he and his other soldiers shuddered. They all bit their tongues. Kyameran's fate was really something that none of them could possibly have foreseen, but Queen Beryl was way beyond any trace of reason. They all wondered with immense fear what she would order done to their Commander. Zoicite was also wondering but with the complete opposite emotion. She despised Nephlite as vehemently as she had despised the pair who had preceded him, Titus and Jedite. She remembered with callous delight how Queen Beryl had directed them to be flogged half to death with whips and finally entombed inside large blocks of crystal in eternal sleep. How she hoped that Beryl would do the same to Nephlite. After whipping or perhaps thumbscrews of course.<p>

Beryl continued to address Nephlite sternly. "I have our people currently seeing if we are able to magically restore Kyameran back to normal Nephlite. If we can't I will hold you personally responsible. Understand?"  
>"Yes Queen Beryl."<br>"In the meantime I will say no more about it. I was very pleased with the results of your three previous missions. The Negaforce was nourished by the energy and you didn't lose any soldiers. I will definitely punish you for losing Kyameran unless we can bring her back. For now you may proceed with more work. And don't foul up a second time. Remember what I did to Jedite and Titus?"  
>"I do Queen Beryl. And I fully understand."<br>Turning to address his troop he said, "Okay. You heard Queen Beryl. Let's return to base and plan our next move."  
>So saying they all transported together leaving Zoicite alone with Queen Beryl. As she continued to hover with crossed legs she thought to herself, "I hope Queen Beryl gets every good reason to punish that Nephlite." She smiled and quietly laughed to herself.<p>

Speaking of punishing people Miss Haruna had Serena kept in detention that lunchtime. She had expressed her displeasure with Serena very intensely this time. "I'm sick of you being always late for school Serena. I've a good mind to keep you in detention every day for a week."  
>Serena had cringed at this threat. She knew with her reputation Miss Haruna would probably go through with it eventually.<br>Later as she walked home after school with Molly, her friend asked her why was she always late. Just as Serena brushed it off by replying, "Please don't ask Molly," two little girls from her younger brother Sammy's school approached them.  
>"Excuse me. Aren't you Sammy's big sister, Serena?" One of them asked her.<br>"Yes I am. Why do you ask?"  
>The other girl replied to Serena's query. "Sammy did something very mean and spiteful at school today. He broke Mika Cassidy's home-made porcelain doll. The one she made herself that she entered in the contest she recently won."<br>Serena was very shocked to hear this. Mika Cassidy had always been her brother's best friend. She had taken up making porcelain dolls with the goal of following in her mother's footsteps as a professional doll designer. Serena's dad had been reading the newspaper at breakfast that morning and told the rest of the family about Mika's winning a big cash prize for doll designing. Sammy had been so excited to hear this announcement.  
>"I can't understand why my brother would do such a terrible thing to his friend." Serena was aghast but the two girls confirmed their news.<br>"We would never have thought so either but it's true."  
>"And poor Mika was in tears throughout the day. The teachers tried to ask her what the matter was but she told them she didn't want to talk about it."<br>"And Sammy never fessed up or even told Mika privately that he was sorry."  
>"You're his sister. We felt that you ought to know."<br>Serena became very serious. "I'll talk to him all right. I'll find out why he did it and make him apologize."  
>The two girls smiled and thanked Serena when they heard this.<br>"Do you really think Sammy will listen to you?" Molly asked.  
>"Believe me Molly. I'll make him listen. I won't let him pussyfoot me around." Serena asserted this with fiery determination.<p>

As soon as Serena arrived home she went straight to Sammy's room and knocked on the door. "Sammy can I talk to you for a minute?"  
>"Uh, sure come in." Sammy nervously consented.<br>Serena practically ran in and came straight to the point. "So I hear that you broke Mika's doll today. I want you to tell me why."  
>"Mind your own business." Sammy threw up his arms in defiance but Serena changed tactics.<br>"You don't want me to involve Mum and Dad in this discussion do you?"  
>Sammy was shocked. "N-no. No I don't."<br>"Well then tell me why you broke your friend's doll. I couldn't believe you would be capable of such a thing."  
>Sammy started to cry. "I did not mean to do it. It was an accident. Uh, kind of."<br>Serena softened a little at his tears and put her hand on his shoulder. "Hey now. If you're really upset I want to help you. Tell me exactly what really happened." As she offered him a clean hanky to wipe his eyes and blow his nose, he looked up into her caring eyes.  
>"Yes. I-I'll tell you the whole story."<p>

This is what Sammy told Serena. "Mika had approached me at school during lunchbreak and said hello. As soon as I gave her my congratulations on winning the big prize she held out something wrapped up in a bag and said it was a present for me. I asked her what it was and she told me it was the very doll she had made that won the contest. I was hesitant to accept it. I told her it was too valuable to give to me. But she insisted that I was her best friend so she wanted me to have it. So I said okay. But as I held my hands out to take it some of the other boys started teasing me. Saying that Mika and I were lovebirds. I became angry and cried out "Mika and I are not lovebirds. Only friends." Then without realizing what I was doing I had shoved the bag away and it slipped from Mika's hands and fell with a crash on the floor. As the boys walked away laughing I saw what I had done as Mika opened the bag revealing the doll inside all smashed to pieces."  
>"But why didn't you say you were sorry?"<br>"I wanted to Serena. But I felt so ashamed of myself and upset to see Mika crying that I completely lost my will to talk. I was brooding with what I was responsible for the rest of the day and she was crying so badly I wished I could crawl away into a wormhole."  
>Sammy began to cry once more. "L-look at what I've been t-trying to do before you c-came Serena." He showed her the paper and pen he had been using to try to write a note of apology. "I j-just can't get the w-words to sound r-r-right."<br>"Oh Sammy." Serena comforted him. "I think it would be better and easier if you went over to Mika's house and apologized in person. If you like I'll come with you to give you moral support. You want to put things right don't you?"  
>Sammy was very scared but he said, "Thank you Serena. But I feel I should do it all by myself. I will go over and make full reconciliation with Mika and her mother. I'll do anything to make it up to them both."<br>Serena was very happy to hear this. "Good for you Sam."

So Sammy set off fully resolved to do the right thing and own up to his actions. But things were to take an unexpected different turn for as he arrived he saw an elegant car pull up outside Mika's house and as he watched the door opened and Nephlite stepped out. Nephlite proceeded to enter the gate and walk up the path to the front door.  
>"Oh dear. They're getting a visitor," thought Sammy. "What rotten luck. I'll have to come back tomorrow morning. Thank goodness it's Saturday tomorrow."<br>While he rushed back to his own home Nephlite knocked on the door. "Who's there?" Mika's mother called out and Nephlite was ready with his cover story.  
>"It's Mr. Maxfield Stanton. We spoke together on the phone earlier."<br>Mika's mother opened the door and shook his hand. "Oh yes Mr. Stanton. Please come in and join us in the living room where we can chat over a cup of tea."  
>"Thank you Mrs. Cassidy." Nephlite grinned showing his teeth as he entered and the door closed behind him.<p>

As Nephlite sat in a cozy chair sipping tea he spoke to Mrs. Cassidy and Mika. "I'm very impressed. I thought the art of classical doll designing was by and large a thing of the past, but you have proven me wrong. Mrs. Cassidy. Your work is excellent."  
>"Thank you Mr. Stanton. I've poured all my heart into developing my craft and teaching it to Mika here ever since I broke up with my husband."<br>"Ah yes. Your daughter has inherited your skills it appears." Nephlite set his cup down on the table. "Her doll that won the first prize in the contest was magnificent. I wonder. May I see it please?"  
>Mrs. Cassidy blushed. "Uh. We don't have it at the moment. Mika. How about showing him the new one you've been working on?"<br>"Yes Mum." Mika carefully placed a doll wrapped in paper on the table. Nephlite picked it up and looked at it.  
>"My. How pretty. I like her soft sad expression."<br>Mika blushed and gulped. She had not told her mother what had happened to her prize-winning doll. Her mother had seen her working on this doll in her room and remarked how sad her face was. She had asked to compare it with her prize doll. Mika had barely managed to control herself and told her that she had loaned it to a friend at school. Mrs. Cassidy had asked who but she said just one of her friends in a tone that made it clear she did not want to discuss it further. Her mother had departed saying they could compare them when her friend returned it to her. But after her mother had left Mika opened her bottom desk drawer where the broken pieces of her doll were stashed. Looking at it the tears began to well up in her eyes once more and she shut the drawer and continued to work on the sad faced doll while she sobbed.  
>The very doll that Nephlite was now staring at. He touched his pointer finger on the dolls forehead and thought quietly, "My loyal soldier Jumo. Build Mika's energy to its peak level. Then we shall capture it for Queen Beryl."<br>The expression on the doll briefly changed from a sad to a sinister expression and one eye winked at Nephlite making it evident that Jumo had telepathically heard the unspoken order of her Commander.  
>"Say Mika," Nephlite asked as he set the doll back on the table. "I was wondering if you could make me fifteen copies of this doll?"<br>"Fifteen? What for?" Mika was surprised.  
>"I am confident I'd be able to easily sell them all," explained the sly villain.<br>Mrs. Cassidy was excited to hear this. "I have an exhibition next Saturday. Some of Mika's other work will be there also. Could you come and see them?"  
>"Sounds like fun."<p>

After Nephlite left Mika went to her room to begin working on the first of the fifteen dolls he requested. Later that night Mrs. Cassidy came to see her daughter to bed. She was amazed at how quickly she had been building. "Why you've finished one doll already."  
>"Yes. I feel so full of energy that I need to start the second one." Mika grinned cheerfully and began to work. Her mother tried to settle her down.<br>"I know how excited you are but you need your sleep."  
>Mika ignored her so she bent over to guide her gently away from the new doll she had started. "It's time to pack away your tools and go to bed."<br>Suddenly her daughter violently shoved her over onto her backside yelling, "Go away!"  
>At first Mrs. Cassidy was shocked, then she started to get angry. "Mika! You insolent little girl! You're getting a spanking!"<br>But as she tried to grab her Mika sprang up out of her chair and began kicking, scratching and even biting her. The pain and the fright made her mother back away. There was something in Mika's eyes. Her daughter looked like she was possessed. "Get out and let me do my work in peace." She hissed menacingly and Mrs. Cassidy exited and slammed the door in terror.  
>Mika returned to building dolls and the one in which Jumo was contained momentarily grinned showing its teeth and glowed fiery orange.<p>

The following morning after breakfast Sammy tried to visit and make his apology. He was met by Mrs. Cassidy at the door who was crying. He was very concerned. "What's the matter?"  
>"Oh Sammy. Mika didn't sleep a wink last night. She was up all night making dolls and she wouldn't come down to breakfast." Mrs. Cassidy buried her face in a handkerchief and sobbed. "She's changed. I tried to put her to bed last night and look what she did to me." Sammy was horrified when she showed him where Mika had bruised, scratched and bitten her.<br>"Let me try to talk to her."  
>"Okay. But be careful Sammy."<br>She took Sammy to Mika's room and knocked on the door. "Mika. Sammy wants to see you."  
>"I'm busy."<br>Sammy called out, "Please Mika. Just for a moment."  
>"GET LOST!" Mika screamed making both Sammy and Mrs. Cassidy cringe.<br>"You'd better go home Sammy. She might hurt you too like she did me."  
>"What will you do Mrs. Cassidy?"<br>"I don't know what to do except leave her alone. I don't want her to attack me again." Mrs. Cassidy began to cry once more as she saw Sammy out the front door. They didn't even exchange goodbyes. They were both so upset and Sammy ran all the way home.

In the days that followed things became even worse. Mika would not go to school and she kept building doll after doll with no food, drink or sleep. Her mother was out of her wits. She was very concerned but at the same time scared. Her daughter yelled and threatened to hurt her if she interfered with her progress. She had all fifteen dolls on her shelf and Mrs. Cassidy had hoped she would settle down but alas. Mika said she had so much energy that she must make even more dolls.  
>Sammy told Serena he felt terrible. "Do you think I drove her crazy when I broke her doll?"<br>Serena replied, "I don't know Sammy. But it sounds rather strange. Maybe if you bought her a nice present perhaps it might make her calm down again?"  
>"I guess it's worth a try. I'll see what I can come up with. Thanks Serena."<br>Luna was very suspicious and told Serena, Amy and Raye that it seemed like the Negaverse were creating havoc once more. "We should investigate the Doll Exhibit that Mika's mother is going to host tomorrow Saturday very carefully," she instructed them and they all agreed that they would be there. Though Raye thought to herself, "I think I'll invite Darien to come to the Exhibition with me. I haven't had him on a date for awhile. May as well kill two birds with one stone."

And so the next day arrived and Mrs. Cassidy opened her Doll Show Exhibition. Among the crowd was Amy carrying Luna in a straw wicker basket. Luna peeked out the top keeping an eye open for Mika or anything suspicious. Raye was also present with Darien in tow. He was a little unsure what to make of this because dolls didn't exactly interest him greatly. But he had come with Raye in order to please her.  
>Nephlite spoke to Mrs. Cassidy, "My congratulations. You've pulled in a big number of people to admire your handiwork today."<br>"Thank you Mr. Stanton."  
>"And I'm impressed with Mika. I only asked for fifteen dolls to sell and she's given me twenty-five! Where is she anyway?"<br>Mrs. Cassidy blushed slightly. "She's finishing one more doll in the waiting room. Mr. Stanton. I'm afraid she's turned a bit strange. She's been obsessed with making these dolls and she can be very bad-tempered and violent if you try to stop her." As she was telling this to Nephlite she lowered her voice to a whisper so that only he could hear.  
>Nephlite pretended to be very shocked upon this news and whispered back, "I'm terribly sorry Mrs. Cassidy. You must be a nervous wreck. She has such wonderful talent. I can't imagine what could have caused her young mind to suddenly snap."<br>"Th-thank you Mr. Stanton. You're such a caring man."

Just then Mrs. Cassidy noticed Serena and Sammy enter the building and she said goodbye to Nephlite in order to go and greet them. Sammy wanted to give Mika a special present that he had made himself. It was a doll though he wasn't very good at designing it. He had never tried to make a doll himself before. When he had shown it to Serena she had said, "Hey Sammy. That's a very cute present for Mika. I bet she'll love it."  
>Sammy had been very cheered by her compliment and thanked her. But then Serena asked him where he had gotten the inspiration to make a pig and Sammy had almost gagged in reply.<br>"It's supposed to be Sailor Moon. Mika's told me how much she admires her."  
>"Oh sorry." Serena had apologized but Sammy quickly regained his composure.<br>"Hey I know it's not the best. But it's the thought that counts. At least it may look a little bit better after I've painted it up."  
>In fact it did look more recognizable as a charicature of Sailor Moon when Sammy added some colour to it and now he and Serena had it in a basket ready to give to her.<br>"Sammy has a present for Mika Mrs. Cassidy. How is she today?"  
>"Not much better I'm afraid."<br>"Oh dear me. I'm getting really worried now." Sammy groaned.  
>Mrs. Cassidy smiled. "She's just outside in the waiting room. Why don't you two go and give her your gift? But approach her very carefully. Don't get too close unless you can see she's in a good mood."<br>Sammy was nervous and reluctant to go but Serena said, "Show a little backbone Sammy." She pushed him in the direction to go while he gulped and said, "Okay. I'm going."

At that moment Mika was finishing her latest doll and she had brought the one possessed by Jumo with her. It sat in front of her on the table while she made the final touches to the last copy. "Finished." Mika declared with joy.  
>Sensing that her energy had just reached its peak Nephlite spoke telepathically to his soldier. "The moment has come. Collect her energy Jumo."<br>Serena and Sammy opened the door just as Jumo began to take her solid shape. Sammy was holding the Sailor Moon doll he had made. "Mika I brought you this... What the?" Sammy and Serena gasped as Jumo appeared and drained all the energy out of poor Mika who collapsed to the floor with a weary and terrified groan.  
>Sammy went running to help her. "MIKA! MIKA!" He yelled as loud as he could but Jumo sent him flying backwards into the wall with a swing of her arm and the Sailor Moon doll went skidding across the floor. Jumo laughed triumphantly and brought her foot down upon it smashing it into fine powder.<br>While Serena was cringing in terror Luna suddenly appeared leaping through the open outside window. "Serena transform now before that monster's attention is turned to you."  
>Heeding Luna's advice Serena cried, "MOON PRISM POWER!"<br>Before Jumo knew it Sailor Moon seemed to appear in the room out of nowhere and was admonishing her. "How dare you smash that doll model of me? Sammy put all his heart into making it you creep. And you also have the gall to corrupt Mika's own doll-crafting abilities for your own nefarious purposes? I shall not tolerate this! In the Name of the Moon I shall punish you!"  
>"Good show." Luna thought with misgivings. "I wonder how long she can keep it up?"<br>Jumo just smirked and suddenly the doll that Mika had just finished flew through the air, opened its mouth wide and attached itself to Sailor Moon's arm. The pain was bad as a real bite and Sailor Moon screamed, "Yeeeoooowwww! Get off! Get off!"  
>In her hysterics she climbed out the window onto the street trying to shake it off and howling. "I should have guessed it wouldn't last for long," said Luna as she jumped out after her and Jumo followed cackling in ecstasy. Next thing the other doll that Jumo had been possessing flew out as well and clamped its teeth hard on Sailor Moon's rear end making her scream and jump around even more.<p>

Just then the other two Scouts came running up the street towards the trouble. Sailor Mercury was aghast and so was Sailor Mars, although she couldn't help giving a curt vindictive smile thinking about how Sailor Moon drove her crazy at times. But she as well as Mercury immediately came to the rescue. While Sailor Mercury sent a blast of her ice cold bubbles directly at Jumo, Sailor Mars grabbed two of her charms.  
>"I call upon the power of Mars. Fireballs charge!"<br>She was trying to aim for the dolls but Sailor Moon was weaving and jerking around trying to shake them off her arm and backside that they both hit her instead and as she collapsed to the ground they rose into the air and turned opening their mouths wide to attack Mars next.  
>"Curse you Sailor Moon. Mars Fire Ignite." Resorting to the quickest other option Sailor Mars burned the two dolls to ashes as they flew at her. Then while Jumo was still incapacitated by the freezing mist she took the charms off Sailor Moon and picked her up setting her on her feet with Mercury's help.<br>"Thanks a lot you clumsy clod," griped Sailor Moon.  
>"If you had just held still I could have charmed them off you."<br>"You are such a lousy aim."  
>"Next time I'll just use my fire itself and,"<br>Sailor Mercury cut the argument short. "Not now you two. We have an enemy to fight."  
>Luna also shrieked and cried out a warning to them. Jumo had found her way out of the chilly mist of bubbles and was preparing to attack. As she raised her arms it seemed like her hands disappeared and replicas of her upper arms began shooting out at them. "You are no match for me Sailor Scouts."<br>As they all dodged one of the projectiles brushed past Sailor Mars' head by inches. To her shock it sheared away some strands of her long black hair like a razor. "Uh-oh. Watch out. They're as sharp as knives. They will kill us if they hit us."  
>"You can't dodge forever and I have an endless supply." Jumo relentlessly kept up her attack. Sailor Moon had no opportunity to throw her tiara and neither could the others do anything. They could only helplessly duck and twist. Luna was terrified. It seemed like this enemy was the Sailor Scouts' match. It was only a matter of time before the first one was slashed or impaled and there was nothing even Luna herself could do to prevent it.<p>

Out of the blue came a flying rose that flew past Jumo's line of sight and stuck in the ground by her foot distracting her. "You!" She gasped at the sight of Tuxedo Mask. The mysterious masked man in the cape that she had heard about ever since he had been constantly appearing to aid Sailor Moon way back when General Jedite and his girlfriend Titus had been in charge of their cause.  
>Before she could say or do anything he had turned his head and called out to Sailor Moon, "Your tiara."<br>Sailor Moon did not waste any time and sent it flying. "MOON TIARA MAGIC!"  
>Jumo shrieked and jumped aside as it flew past. Mars and Mercury were preparing to attack again themselves and Jumo knew what she had better do. Mercury's bubbles and Mars' fire were deflected by the force shield that encompassed Jumo when she activated her wrist device and in the blink of an eye she was gone with all Mika's energy.<br>"Sailor Scouts. Go and make sure Mika gets the emergency help she needs as soon as possible," shouted Tuxedo Mask as he ran off.  
>"Why does he always have to disappear so soon?" Sailor Moon wistfully sighed.<br>"Never mind that now. You must do as he said." Luna reminded her. "The three of you go see to Mika and Sammy also."

Mika was waking up but she was weak and malnourished just like Miss Lambert had been. "W-what has happened to m-m-me?"  
>Suddenly the Sailor Scouts were by her side along with her mother and Nephlite. "Don't try to get up Mika," cautioned Sailor Mercury.<br>Sailor Mars added, "We've told your mother and Mr. Stanton what happened. You've had your energy drained by the same evil force that's been attacking people in our city."  
>Mrs. Cassidy stroked her daughter's hair and sobbed. "My poor little girl. You'll be okay. Mr. Stanton has called for an ambulance."<br>"Yes I have. They'll be here soon." Nephlite played his part like a perfect actor. He was smug inside knowing that Jumo had escaped and they had Mika's energy as a peace offering for Queen Beryl.

Meanwhile Sailor Moon was making sure Sammy was all right. He woke up as she gently lifted his upper body and shook it asking if he could hear her. When he opened his eyes he cried out, "Sailor Moon! Is Mika all right?"  
>"She's very weak but she will be fine with medical care. My friends and I have driven the baddies away. It's going to be good in the end."<br>Just then Darien stuck his head through the door. "The ambulance crew are here," he announced then stepped aside to let them in. They put Mika on a stretcher but she and Sammy were permitted to talk for a moment.  
>"The Sailor Scouts have saved us Mika, but the present I made for you is destroyed." Sammy was downcast.<br>"You tried to give me a present Sammy?" Mika smiled despite her sick fatigue.  
>"I wanted to apologize for what I did to your prize winning doll. I hadn't meant to break it."<br>Mrs. Cassidy and all the others stared in wonderment that Sammy would make such a confession to Mika in their full hearing. What amazing courage he was displaying.  
>Mika reached out and took Sammy's hand. "It's all made up now Sammy. You tried to save me from that attack when you were struck down and the present smashed, didn't you?"<br>"Yeah. That's right I did." Sammy beamed as he looked at her. But it was time to take her to hospital and Mrs. Cassidy immensely thanked him for risking his own skin for Mika's sake as well as thanking the three Sailor Scouts. Nephlite said, "Well done young man," with a facade of admiration and that was the end of that incident.

After two and a half weeks of intense care Mika was discharged from the hospital with her energy renewed and after a few days back at school she presented Sammy with three little figurines of Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars. "I made these just for you Sammy," she smiled.  
>Sammy was so overjoyed. "Wow. Thank you Mika. I love the Scouts. Especially Sailor Moon." He picked up the Moon figurine and held it close to his face. "She's so super cool."<br>"She'd better not be more super cool than me Sammy!" Mika was terribly jealous and Sammy had a fright.  
>"Wha? No, of course not Mika."<br>"Just as well." Mika coldly replied as Sammy put the figurine down and smiled at her pacifyingly.  
>"It's tough to be so popular." He thought nervously to himself.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

All of General Nephlite's soldiers stood silent and solemn while their Commander had his back to them consulting the stars. They knew he was not yet guaranteed full release from the hook of Queen Beryl even though Jumo had just successfully gathered more energy for the Negaforce. There was still the matter of their fallen comrade Kyameran. If she proved impossible to bring back to life from the photo frame she had been reduced to, then Queen Beryl's indignant anger knew no bounds. At any moment General Zoicite would appear to summon them all to Beryl's throne to hear her judgement. They were on the edges of their seats listening to Nephlite speak out loud.  
>"The stars know everything. Great powers of the constellations. I desperately beseech you in this very serious moment. Please reveal to me what Sailor Moon's greatest weakness is so I can destroy her utterly and finally."<br>Two seconds later his eyes flew open. He had seen a vision of a familiar masked figure flying through the air in an enormous bound while Sailor Moon stood watching him adoringly and calling out, "You are soooo dreamy."  
>"Of course." He turned around to face his soldiers with his arms raised in the air. His face on fire with excited purpose. "It's Tuxedo Mask. That's how we'll set a trap for Sailor Moon my friends."<br>At that moment though Zoicite made her entrance. "Excuse me Nephlite. Queen Beryl is ready to speak with you now." It was clear from the expression on her face that it was not going to be good news for Nephlite.

In a short while Nephlite and Zoicite stood before Beryl's throne while the soldiers all formed their customary half circle a few paces behind. Queen Beryl's face was a glaring cold stone as she frowned. Then she said, "Remember what I said would happen if Kyameran could not be restored to life Nephlite?" Without waiting for a reply she threw something at his feet. Looking down he saw his worst fear looking back up at him. "Well as you can see all attempts were dismal failures." Queen Beryl went on. "Can you give me a good reason why I shouldn't have horrible punishments inflicted on you for this Nephlite? Because all your other successful schemes to gather energy are not enough to pacify my rage."  
>Zoicite was smiling all the more maliciously but Nephlite composed himself and replied calmly.<br>"Your majesty. What if I had a plan to eliminate Sailor Moon for certain?"  
>Queen Beryl stopped and thought a moment. "That sounds promising Nephlite. What are you going to propose?"<br>"Jedite and Titus couldn't trap Sailor Moon with any scheme they concocted. Why should any plan of yours be any different?" Zoicite spoke sardonically.  
>Nephlite turned on her in passion. "Mind your own business Zoicite. Remember I have brought back far more energy and lost far less soldiers than my predecessors ever did."<br>"That is true." Queen Beryl conceded holding up her hand to call for order. "So tell me exactly what you have in mind Nephlite."  
>"Your majesty, I am going to capture Sailor Moon by disguising myself as Tuxedo Mask. She is crazy with love for him and she will never realize what she is walking into."<br>Queen Beryl thought quietly to herself for a moment. "Hmm. There is something about that masked man that strangely attracts me also." All eyes were on her to see what her decision was. Though momentarily lost in her own world she came back to reality and said, "Very well Nephlite. You may try your scheme. But be warned. If Sailor Moon escapes then your punishment will be the worst painful torture I can think of for Kyameran's death as well as failing to eliminate our worst enemy."

So Nephlite began to put his plan into operation. He printed out copies of identical letters saying, "Please come to the shopping center at 9pm on Friday night. It will be closed of course, but I will make arrangements for the door to be unlocked. I need to see you again with all my heart. Your Tuxedo Mask."  
>Serena was so overjoyed when she found it in the mailbox addressed to her. She lay on her bed with Luna on her pillow and said, "Wow. Tuxedo Mask wants to meet up with me."<br>Luna was confused. "I don't understand how he could have found out that you're Sailor Moon. But in any case why would he arrange such a meeting?"  
>"Luna isn't it clear? His heart led him straight to me." She was kissing the letter repeatedly and wasn't even listening when Luna tried to ask her if it wasn't just a little bit suspicious.<br>"Shouldn't we ask Raye to consult her fire about this before you get so excited?"  
>"What's that? Raye? Oh she'll be sooo jealous. Ha! I have a date with Tuxedo Mask."<br>"Ooooh," Luna groaned hopelessly.

But Serena had a very disturbing shock when she went to school the following morning because practically every other girl in her class had received the very same invitation to go to the shopping center at 9 o'clock Friday night. Furthermore yesterday had been Thursday when they had all been sent out and so a huge meeting with heaps of girls had been arranged for that very night. Serena was crestfallen and shut her eyes while Molly and her other classmates all wondered who the letters were from and what it could possibly all mean amongst themselves. Nobody had any idea but Molly looked at her letter and thought to herself, "Perhaps it's that handsome millionaire, Maxfield Stanton. He has been known to sometimes wear tuxedoes. I sure hope it's him." Molly was secretly enamoured with Nephlite's cover identity. She always had been from the very first time she saw him when he had targeted her friend Katie Sandler on the Tennis Court.

Suddenly Miss Haruna entered and called the class to attention. "Before we begin I have a very important announcement to make. How many of the girls received Tuxedo Mask invites for tonight in yesterday's mail?" Everybody raised their hand and called out affirmatively with breathless enthusiasm. except for Serena, who was gloomily staring at the top of her desk.  
>Miss Haruna continued, "Very good. Well I was invited along as a chaperone and I want you to know that I'll be expecting all of you girls to be on your very best behaviour." They all gave their solemn word to their teacher.<br>"Okay. Then let's get down to our lessons for today."  
>But as she turned her back and began to write on the blackboard her expression became sour and she thought to herself, "Great. Babysitter for a bunch of teenage girls. Precisely how I want to spend my time tonight after a full five days of teaching."<p>

It turned out to be even worse. Not only Serena's class, but throughout the whole school every girl had received an invitation. Serena was so heartbroken she ran straight home after school crying her eyes out.  
>In the meantime Luna had been speaking to Amy about this mysterious event. Amy too had been invited and she agreed with Luna that it was weird. "I have no idea why Tuxedo Mask should ask every girl in town to meet him tonight Luna. It is very suspicious. It could be another Negaverse scheme."<br>Luna answered, "My thoughts exactly Amy. Let's go over to Raye's temple and ask her about this."  
>But when the two of them arrived they found poor Raye in bed sick with flu. "I wish I could consult the sacred fire for you Amy and Luna. But I've been knocked around badly with this flu bug." Raye coughed and covered her mouth with her bedclothes. "I feel really lousy and I can't receive any visions. I'm just too weak."<br>Amy felt her forehead. "You poor dear. Your forehead is really hot." She and Luna were deeply sympathetic.  
>"Don't worry Raye. You rest and get better. Amy and I will look into this as best we can. Somehow we'll convince Serena to investigate with us. You don't have to concern yourself in the least."<p>

Meanwhile Nephlite was walking along the city sidewalks feeling very pleased with himself. "I've sent those letters out to every girl who lives in this entire city. One of them has to be Sailor Moon." He thought to himself confident that he would trap Sailor Moon in this way. "And not only that, but my soldiers and I will also capture the energy of all the other girls who come along with their invited chaperones. We'll have more than we need to unleash the Negaforce finally."  
>As he was about to turn the corner he heard a girl's voice call out to him. "Excuse me, Mr. Stanton." He spun around on his heels and saw Molly looking at him with eyes full of admiration. "Ah. My name is Molly Baker. We met last week while you were coaching people at the tennis tournament. Do you recall?"<br>It's true that Nephlite had been doing some legitimate tennis coaching among involvement in other harmless activities in between his schemes for gathering energy in order to help nurture and conceal his secret agendas. "Yes I do remember you." He smiled as he walked towards her. "You were the ball girl for your friend Katie Sandler, weren't you?"  
>Molly's eyes opened wide and so did her mouth. "You do remember me." Her cheeks glowed red as she continued. "I was just wondering Mr. Stanton. Did you perchance send a bunch of letters to all the girls in our school signed Tuxedo Mask?"<br>Nephlite raised his eyebrows. "What makes you think that Molly?"  
>"Oh. I just had a feeling it might be you." Molly blushed very red and turned her head to the side while Nephlite thought to himself.<br>"I sense something strange about this girl. There is some force within her. She could be Sailor Moon trying to turn my trap back upon myself."  
>Then Molly looked at him and spoke again. "I'm sorry. You must think I'm very silly."<br>Nephlite replied placing his hand on her shoulder, "No I don't. In truth the thought of a mystery meeting sounds rather romantic. Anyway I hope to see you again at next week's tennis tournament. Bye for now Molly."  
>As he turned and walked away Molly gasped and thought to herself, "It is you. I know it's you." Reaching into her bag she pulled out her invitation and thought further, "I'm going to be there one hour early at 8 tonight. So I can get to talk to him before everybody else arrives."<p>

So at 8pm Molly arrived in her best clothes all freshened up after a shower. Like the letter had said the shopping center was closed for the night but the automatic sliding doors opened allowing Molly to enter. "Hello. Is anybody here? It's Molly." She called out confidently.  
>"Hello. You've come early." A voice called out above her and she looked up to see Nephlite standing behind the railing of the upper level wearing the very same clothing as Tuxedo Mask right down to the mask itself.<br>She gasped and said, "I hope you don't mind. I just couldn't wait to meet with you."  
>"Has anybody come with you?"<br>"No just myself. I don't need anybody else to say what I have to."  
>Nephlite walked across to the staircase and began to slowly walk down towards her. "Go ahead. I'm very interested in what you want to say to me."<br>"Why don't you come up close? I'm not going to bite you or anything you know."  
>Nephlite was still walking downstairs but as soon as she said this he suddenly gave an extraordinary leap and to her surprise landed in front of her and jabbed his finger in her chest. "Do you think you can fool me? I know who you really are. Admit it. You're Sailor Moon."<br>Molly gasped. "M-me? Sailor M-m-moon?"  
>"Yes you are Sailor Moon. Aren't you?"<br>"No I'm not."  
>"Don't lie to me."<br>"I'm not lying."  
>"But I can feel a strange force inside you directed at me!"<br>"Th-that's my love." As Molly said this Nephlite began to siphon off the love she felt for him and stored it into a round crystal ball. She fainted as he remarked, "Whatever this stuff is it's certainly very powerful energy."

But Molly was not the only one who had decided to come to the meeting early. Serena had made up her mind to meet Tuxedo Mask and demand to know what the big deal was before all the others turned up. On the way she had thought perhaps she'd better call Amy and let her know what she was up to. So she used the communicator that Luna had given them and Amy answered, "Serena. What's the matter?"  
>"Amy. I'm on my way to the mall."<br>"The mall?"  
>"Yes. I just wanted to let you know I'm going to meet Tuxedo Mask. Bye."<br>"Wait Serena."  
>But Serena had hung up. Amy and Luna were still at Raye's bedside and Luna was aghast when Amy told them what Serena was doing. Before Luna could say anything Raye began to climb out of bed. "Come on. We've got to get to the mall."<br>Amy and Luna were amazed. "Raye. Are you sure you should come with us? You're sick." Amy asked as Raye coughed.  
>"I want to go. Serena could be walking into a trap. I may not be feeling perfect but if the Negaverse is after Sailor Moon I can't let that stop me from fighting."<br>Luna was impressed. "Raye I'm so proud of you for such loyal devotion. If you're really sure you can manage then of course you can come with us."  
>So Raye tied a mask over her mouth to keep the germs from spreading and she and Amy transformed. But in truth Raye did have another secret agenda that her friends were unaware of. Raye had received an invitation in the mail just like all the other girls and she didn't like the idea of Serena having Tuxedo Mask all to herself if it really was him after all.<p>

Anyway Serena herself arrived and entered the building quietly looking all around her. She was just in time to see what she thought at first was Tuxedo Mask wooing her friend Molly in his arms. She quickly ducked around the corner thinking, "What a two-timing creep." But then as she peered round for another look she realised Nephlite's long curly brown hair sticking out from under the top hat.  
>"That can't be the real Tuxedo Mask. It's a Negaverse imposter. I'll take care of this. Moon Prism Power."<br>Transforming she made her move just as Nephlite was thinking that maybe Molly wasn't Sailor Moon after all. "But I've captured all her love energy for Queen Beryl."  
>But also at the exact same time as Serena had transformed, Darien was sitting in his apartment reading a book. Suddenly he clutched his temples and groaned like he had a headache. "Oh no. Not again. What's happening to me?" In a sudden flash of light Darien leaped out of his chair. But he was dressed in Tuxedo Mask's clothing. He had transformed himself and now Tuxedo Mask knew Sailor Moon needed his help. He jumped out of his apartment window, leaping from rooftop to rooftop towards the mall.<br>In the meantime Sailor Moon had made her appearance to Nephlite telling him to get away from Molly. "You phony sleaze-ball impersonating Tuxedo Mask. Take off that disguise and tell me who you really are."  
>Nephlite set Molly's unconscious form down and spoke, "Once I do you know I must destroy you Sailor Moon."<br>"In the Name of the Moon I will triumph over your evil. So bring it on whoever you are."  
>Nephlite threw off his entire disguise revealing himself in his Negaverse General's uniform. As he finally removed the mask Sailor Moon gasped. "Maxfield Stanton? The millionaire?"<br>"The real name is Nephlite. Loyal Commander of Queen Beryl's invasion force. Now that we have finally met your time to die has now come. My soldiers appear and help me destroy our enemy."  
>Before Sailor Moon's startled eyes the familiar forms of Black Widow, Petasos, Jumo and Tensie all materialized plus the Gemini Twins Castor and Pollux, who had not gone against her yet.<br>"We are at your service Commander," said Tensie.  
>"We will all attack Sailor Moon together," said Petasos.<br>"For Queen Beryl," said Jumo.  
>"And the Negaforce," said Black Widow.<br>"Onward to victory," Castor and Pollox shouted together.

At the sight of so many enemies Sailor Moon turned and ran in terror. Suddenly three roses flew through the air and struck in the floor in front of all the soldiers making them come to an abrupt stop.  
>"Commander. It's Tuxedo Mask," cried Tensie.<br>Sure enough Tuxedo Mask was standing next to an open elevator where he had just emerged. "Sailor Moon. I hope you realize that it was this Nega-creep who wrote those phony invitations and not me."  
>"Tuxedo Mask. How could I ever doubt you?" Sailor Moon dreamily answered as her true hero gave a mighty bound and landed in front of her brandishing his cane.<br>"You have no chance against my forces." Nephlite raised his fist defiantly.  
>"Let me test that theory," challenged Tuxedo Mask. "Run Sailor Moon."<br>"You can run but you can't hide. Once my soldiers finish with Tuxedo Mask, they will track you down Sailor Moon."  
>As she ran she heard Nephlite's taunts ringing in her ears and looking over her shoulder she saw how outnumbered Tuxedo Mask was. "Oh no. I must help him." She prepared to throw her tiara. "MOON TIARA MAGIC!"<br>Upon hearing this Nephlite cried out urgently, "Quickly you lot. Remember your force shields."  
>And all of them right down to the Gemini Twins hit the buttons on their wristbands. To Sailor Moon's dismay her attack was rendered completely useless. Her tiara was deflected and went clattering at her feet. She picked it up terrified and Tuxedo Mask shouted, "Run for it. We can't win."<br>Responding to his prompting she followed him into the elevator and Tuxedo Mask hit the button closing the door.  
>Nephlite called to his soldiers, "It's all right. They are right where I want them. I have an idea."<p>

Inside the elevator Tuxedo Mask said, "I don't know how to defeat them all."  
>"At least we're safe now," said Sailor Moon.<br>Suddenly the elevator started rising upwards by itself and Nephlite's voice sounded over the intercom, "You may think you're safe but not for long. My soldiers and I have taken over control of the elevator. We're sending you all the way to the top floor. Then you're going back down again at super fast speed. When you hit the bottom you'll be reduced to a Sailor pancake."  
>"Ooooohhh. I don't want to be a pancake." Sailor Moon was hysterical.<br>But Tuxedo Mask was saying, "There must be a way out."  
>As he thought to himself staring around the elevator Sailor Moon also began thinking to herself, "This may seem crazy but I kind of find this romantic being trapped and facing danger together with him. He's so irresistible."<br>Suddenly Tuxedo Mask said, "Are you ready?"  
>Sailor Moon was in a fantasy daydream and prepared herself for a kiss. "Oh yes my dreamboat."<br>"Hey. I said are you ready?"  
>Tuxedo Mask's voice quickly brought her back to reality. "What? Oh yeah."<br>"I've found the way out. Come on."  
>Tuxedo Mask pushed an emergency escape hatch in the roof open with his cane. Then he leaped up and grabbed the edge, lifting himself out. Reaching down he pulled Sailor Moon up after him while the elevator continued to rise.<br>"As soon as it stops we have to jump," he told her.  
>"Er. We do?" Sailor Moon was nervous again. But there was no time to argue. The elevator stopped and Tuxedo Mask jumped grabbing the edge where the door to the top floor opened. As soon as he did so the elevator began to plummet. Sailor Moon had hesitated for a split second, however she jumped with a sharp shriek as it fell and Tuxedo Mask grabbed her hand with his free hand.<br>While the elevator zoomed downwards Nephlite and his soldiers watched with their eyes glued to the floor indicator. When it landed with a sickening smashing sound Nephlite cried, "We've done it!"  
>"Congratulations Commander." Every member of his team clapped him on the back and shook his hand as they all huddled around him sharing a victory round of laughter.<br>"Now my friends, let us wait for all the invited girls to show up and we will gather all their energy and take it all back to Queen Beryl so we can unleash the Negaforce upon planet Earth." Nephlite raised his fist in the air as he shouted and they all jumped and cavorted in celebration.  
>"Long live our mighty Queen Beryl and the Negaforce."<p>

Meanwhile Tuxedo Mask had braced one of his feet against a small jutting panel screwed into the shaft wall and Sailor Moon had climbed up onto his back. He was gently trying to lift them both up so he could try to open the doors. "Hey thank you for saving me again Tuxedo Mask. But tell me. Who are you and why do you keep helping me?"  
>Tuxedo Mask grunted and replied to her double question, "Sailor Moon. It is my mission to protect you. As for who I am, I really don't know myself to be honest. I have this feeling we used to know each other a long long time ago but I have no idea what the connection is. All I know is that my duty is to watch over you."<br>While Sailor Moon was listening to this news and taking it in suddenly a bad thing happened. The panel Tuxedo Mask was braced against broke away from the wall completely and went plunging down the shaft. Tuxedo Mask held on with his fingertips and Sailor Moon hung on to his shoulders.  
>"Eeeeeeek!" She cried.<br>"Hold on!" Tuxedo Mask told her.  
>"I can. But how long can you hold on?" Sailor Moon began to be very distrought. "Oh Tuxedo Mask. This can't be happening. Not when we're beginning to get to know each other. It really can't."<br>Tuxedo Mask just grunted and groaned as his fingertips struggled against the inevitable. Then one of his hands slipped and they both yelled in terror. But before his other hand also came loose the doors slid open and Sailors Mercury and Mars reached out and grabbed his arms. "It's all right," said Luna. "The girls have you. Just hold on while they pull."  
>They certainly did pull together with all the strength they could muster and Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon were on safe grounds in a jiffy.<br>"Where have you been?" Sailor Moon asked.  
>Poor Sailor Mars coughed behind her mask while she answered, "We've been climbing a million flights of stairs. I concentrated as hard as I could in spite of being weak with the flu and sensed psychically what was happening to you."<br>Sailor Mercury continued, "We used our Bubbles and Fire to send all those enemies into a frenzied panic. They all vacated the scene very fast."

Nephlite and his soldiers had never taken into consideration that the other two Scouts may turn up. They had all turned off their force shields and were waiting for all their intended victims to arrive. Some of them were sent into a chill by Mercury Bubbles while the rest were leaping and screaming as Mars Fire gave them singes to the seats of their pants. Nephlite had attempted to rally his troops to attack but the two Sailor girls were smart and kept up a constant barrage so there was no time to counter-attack. Realizing that there was no choice he sounded retreat and they all desperately activated their devices to set up their shields before transporting away from the relentless blasts of painful flame and biting cold. If only Sailor Mars hadn't been sick she may have been able to muster enough power to kill some of the enemy the way she had totally incinerated Morga and Kigaan back when Luna had first discovered and awakened her to her identity. But still those she had hit wouldn't be sitting in chairs again immediately. Nephlite himself had been agile enough to avoid injury. But just before he departed he cunningly gathered a small sample of the magic fire and the magic bubbles in two other little crystal balls.  
>When they were all assembled back at the isolated cottage the soldiers all rubbed their sore backsides or hugged themselves trying to shake off the shock of the cold blasts. "They ruined our final plans Commander," Jumo cried resentfully.<br>Nephlite smiled and said, "But at least Sailor Moon and that Tuxedo Mask are vanquished and we did get that one girl's love energy." He raised the crystal ball in his hand then added with a sneaky smile, "Castor and Pollux my dear friends. Would you be so considerate as to allow me to give you special combat training?"  
>"Of course we are obliged to obey whatever you command us Commander," said Castor.<br>"What is it you have in mind?" Pollux added.  
>Nephlite set the crystal ball carefully on a table and pulled the two smaller ones out of his pockets. "I am going to study closely and duplicate the contents of these two crystals. When I've finished training you two, you'll be able to pay Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury back for all of us." He began to laugh while his soldiers all raised their eyebrows in wonderment.<p>

How Mercury had managed to haul Molly's still unconscious form up all those stairs while supporting Mars who was feeling really lousy and knocked about by this time was nothing short of miraculous in itself, let alone that they were in time to save their friends from plunging to their deaths. But as soon as Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask climbed to their feet they helped the others get Molly safely up on top of the roof while at that moment all the girls were arriving with their various chaperones. Though the doors were still unlocked when they entered they found the mall empty and deserted like a ghost town. They were all annoyed at what they assumed had been a stupid prank. "Huh. What a waste of time," one girl remarked in a huff.  
>"Whoever set this up is such a sick joker. I agree," another added.<br>"Okay girls. Let's all take you home." The former Miss Lambert gave an exasperated sigh. "I'll be glad to get back to my dear husband Herbert after this fiasco."  
>"Yes Mrs. Humphreys." The girls under her care flocked to her side while Miss Haruna's girls wisely kept silent as they saw her grinding her teeth and fuming. "If I ever find out who was responsible for ruining the start of my weekend break I'll slap his face as hard as I can," she thought to herself as she led her girls out the door.<p>

As for what was happening on the roof Sailor Moon was beginning to pick on Sailor Mars pointing to her flu mask. "That's a good look for you Mars. Covering up that big fat mouth of yours."  
>Sailor Mars coughed and retorted, "Don't annoy me while I'm sick. I just saved your life and I'm not a total gaga geek over him like you are." She pointed to Tuxedo Mask.<br>Sailor Mercury who was carrying Molly on her back said, "Will you two knock it off. I'm tired of you fighting."  
>Luna agreed. "You're all supposed to be a team remember? How will you ever help me locate the missing Moon Princess and finally defeat the Queen of the Negaverse if you keep this up?"<br>"Mercury and Luna are right." Tuxedo Mask declared as he jumped up on the railing. "Your strength lies in your unity. Cherish and nurture it."  
>With that he leaped away into the air. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars ran to the railing crying to him to wait but they saw him flying in mighty leaps and bounds over the building tops.<br>"I wish we knew who he was." Sailor Moon sighed.  
>"What amazing powers he has." Sailor Mars coughed again.<br>"All right girls. Let's help Sailor Mercury to return Molly to her home, then you Mars need to go back to bed and rest so you recover as soon as possible." Luna directed them to action and they agreed.  
>As for Tuxedo Mask he finally arrived back at his apartment jumping through the open window and landed back in his easy chair suddenly back in his everyday clothes as Darien. "My head feels all right now." He looked at his clock. "Is that the time? Could that attack have really lasted for that long? Maybe I should see a doctor?"<p>

Finally when Nephlite and his team of soldiers reported to Queen Beryl they were told by her to their dismay that things hadn't gone fully as they planned. "Nephlite. Your plan failed. I can see on my magic crystal that Sailor Moon is still alive. She escaped your trap."  
>Standing nearby Zoicite added with disdain, "And all you managed to get was the energy of that one silly girl. You promised enough to unleash the Negaforce."<br>Nephlite growled defiantly at Zoicite, though inwardly he was beginning to fear the worst. So were his soldiers who trembled for their Commander.  
>However Queen Beryl stared into the crystal containing Molly's love energy and said, "Yes. But look how powerful the emotions of that girl are. Nephlite has not given enough to fully release the Negaforce but still he has given it a significantly strong boost."<br>Zoicite was so perturbed that she forgot to control herself. "But he still failed. And what about the death of Kyameran? Aren't you going to punish him even for that?"  
>Queen Beryl's eyes turned into narrow slits. Then she raised her voice. "I'm going to punish you Zoicite. You have the gall to question my decision? Doom and Gloom Girls. Seize her."<br>To Zoicite's horror the five Doom and Gloom Girls came out of nowhere and grabbed her. Queen Beryl went on to say, "Put General Zoicite's feet in the stocks. Then heat up some red hot pokers."  
>"No Queen Beryl." Zoicite's eyes bulged in terror. "Don't do this to me. Please I'm sorry. Queen Beryl." Her pleas continued as the Doom and Gloom Girls dragged her out of sight. A few minutes later the sound of her agonized screaming echoed through the corridors and Nephlite smiled.<p>

Later back at the cottage Nephlite concentrated on the stars. "The stars know everything. Powers of the Negaverse. Erase everything that happened between me and my latest victim from her memory. She must not remember a single thing or she will reveal Maxfield Stanton's true identity to her friends."  
>He turned to his soldiers behind him smirking. "I suppose I should be grateful to her. After all, her silly love for me saved me from Queen Beryl's wrath."<br>"Aye Commander. And that sleazy General Zoicite opened her mouth and shoved her foot right in it." Tensie replied.  
>"Speaking of her feet, I don't think she'll be walking very well for at least a week." Black Widow chimed in and they all laughed together.<p>

Zoicite sat on a chair with her bare feet propped up on a cushion. She sobbed deeply. "Just look at the soles of my feet!" They were marked with red raw blisters where the pokers had touched them.  
>"There there my sweet." A male voice spoke comfortingly to her and a pair of hands gently rubbed cream on her sores. As bandages were next wrapped around her feet the voice spoke again, "You must be more careful around Queen Beryl in the future dear Zoicite. Don't worry. I'll make you as comfortable as I can. I love you Zoicite."<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

Amy was perusing the bookstore for a new science textbook she needed to buy for school. She had set her alarm an hour and a half early so that she would have plenty of time to search for it and still arrive in time for school. She very quickly found the book she needed, paid for it and was just exiting the door when a thin girl with glasses and short dark hair went running past. Her name was Lorei and she was puffing and panting, muttering to herself, "Oh dear. I must not be late for my class with Mr. Masterson. I hope the new work I've done is a significant improvement upon my previous efforts."  
>But she was in such a hurry she didn't realize that one of her folders under her arm had slipped out of her grasp and fell on the sidewalk. Amy saw this and tried to get her attention. "Wait. You dropped something." But Lorei was so far ahead and so worried about her class that she never heard her. As she disappeared Amy bent down to pick up the folder to see if her name was on it. "Wow. She attends the animation school. I'll have to return it there after school is over this afternoon."<p>

Meanwhile Nephlite was consulting the stars for another victim. "Find me a person with untapped energy resources who will feed the Negaforce." As he closed his eyes and concentrated an image of the young animation student Lorei appeared. "Ah yes. This person is desperately concentrating on achieving her dreams and aspirations. We will harness her energy next."  
>He turned to face his soldiers and called for the Gemini Twins to come forward. "Castor. Pollux. You have both responded very well to the special training I have given you. Castor you have mastered Mars combat technique and you Pollux show superb skills in Mercury combat. With your tails thus looped together the powers I have bestowed upon you will be channeled ten times stronger than those two Scouts own power. Thus you will be invincible before them and their annoying friend Sailor Moon will fall before your attack as well."<br>Castor and Pollux bowed before their General. "It is our pleasure to serve you and our great Queen Beryl Commander. We will triumph and wipe out the three Sailor Scouts and ensure the victory for the Negaforce." Pollux proclaimed proudly then Castor added her piece.  
>"We are invincible and there's no way we will fail Commander. So therefore we will not be needing our wristband devices. We hereby pull them off and lay them at your feet as a token of our success."<br>"I concur Commander."  
>With that the Gemini Twins removed the devices Nephlite had originally issued them with containing the impregnable force shields and emergency transporters and threw them down before him crying, "Hail General Nephlite!" All the other soldiers echoed the cheer and saluted their Commander. Nephlite felt so elated by this gesture. He thanked Castor and Pollux picking up and pocketing their devices. Then he reminded them how important it was to stay attached together by their tails and had them climb into the machine that converted their bodies into the mist he rubbed into his hands to infect his selected victim with. "Now I'm going to track down this young woman. The Gemini Warriors will bring us all honour in the sight of Queen Beryl my friends. We will be rewarded and we will owe it to them. Hail Castor and Pollux." He raised his right fist into the air and his soldiers all did likewise.<br>"Hail Castor and Pollux." They all cheered grandly. They were anticipating the taste of the sweet fruits of victory.

Later as Amy was on her way home from school she took a detour to return Lorei's lost folder to her. Suddenly a car drove by her heading in the same direction. Amy caught a good look at the driver and thought to herself, "That man looks familiar." Then she gasped as she realized who it was. "That was Nephlite."  
>Amy had met him on one occasion under his alias of Maxfield Stanton at the Doll Exhibition when Mika Cassidy was under the control of Jumo and shortly after that Serena had told her, Raye and Luna that Mr. Stanton was really an agent of the Negaverse by the name of Nephlite when he revealed his true identity to her during his trap set up at the shopping mall. "I wonder where he's going to?" Amy mused as she continued walking.<p>

Little did she realize that he was on his way to the same place as her. Nephlite had traced Lorei to the school of animation and had found out through the intercession of the stars that she would be working alone at the school while nobody else was around except for her best friend Cassie and she would currently be out buying them some takeaway dinner. It was the perfect opportunity to confront her.

At the moment Lorei was hunched over working hard at her desk drawing a frame for Mr. Masterson's proposed new animated movie about the super-heroine Sailor V. But her mind was upset thinking about the folder of other work she had lost that day and her concentration was flawed. "Oh no. What have I done? I finally get her hair looking just right and then I make a grotesquely smudged job on her stupid uniform. I'll never pass at this rate. I wonder how far Cassie has come?"  
>She stood up and turned towards Cassie's desk. Picking up her friends' folder she took a little glance at it. "I don't believe it. She's way ahead of me. If I don't catch up tonight Mr. Masterson will flunk me for sure. Cassie'll get to see her name among the animation credits at the movies and I won't." She set the folder down where it had been lying and sat down at her desk again. "There's only one thing to be done." So saying she pulled open the bottom side drawer and took out a pencil box with a pink bow around it. "I hate to do this but this is an emergency."<br>Years ago when they were high school students Lorei and Cassie had shared a common dream about becoming animators one day. They had pooled their money to buy some very nice pencils for each other in boxes with slip on ribbons tied around them. They had made a pact with each other that they would only use their pencils for special projects to bring them good luck in animation school and that neither one would ever use them without the others' permission. Lorei remembered this well as she stared at the box. "Well I'm sure Cassie will understand. She wouldn't want me to fail." She slipped off the ribbon and opened the box revealing only one tiny stump of a pencil left. She sighed. "Still I've almost used up all my pencils since we first enrolled in animation school to boost my self confidence and I never told Cassie I was doing it. I feel so guilty about breaking my promise. Cassie will be very angry when she finds out. Oh well. I can't worry about that now. After this Sailor V movie's finished I'll have to face the music then." She took the stump and prepared to draw.

Suddenly she sensed somebody's presence and looking up she saw Nephlite standing next to her. "Oh you startled me."  
>Nephlite smiled. "I'm sorry. The door was open so I just let myself in. I've heard that you're one of the school's top animators. But don't tell me this is all you have to work with?" So saying he reached down and snatched up the pencil stump.<br>"No please. I need that pencil," Lorei began to plead but as Nephlite held her prized stump in his fingertips a sudden change came over her. She grew silent and her stare became vacant. He pulled her hand out toward him and he placed the stump inside it wrapping her fingers around it.  
>"Keep working hard with what you have." He said to her and as he turned to leave she sat down with a stern cold look in her eyes.<p>

But outside Nephlite discovered Sailor Mercury standing on top of his car. As soon as Amy was arriving she had recognized his vehicle and she had transformed and jumped up onto it ready to confront him when he came out. "Nephlite. What are you doing here?" She demanded accusingly.  
>Nephlite narrowed his eyes and said, "It's none of your blinking business." Then he took Sailor Mercury completely by surprise leaping through the air with a great bound and landing next to his car startling her so she lost her balance and tumbled off. She only just managed to land with graceful dignity bracing herself upright on one knee. But Nephlite was climbing into his car.<br>Before he closed the door he said mockingly, "I don't know which one is more pathetic. You or that wimpy Sailor Moon."  
>As he drove off Sailor Mercury called out, "We'll find out what your latest plan is and fix it real good."<p>

Getting to her feet she ran off into a corner alleyway where she had left the folder just as Lorei's friend Cassie arrived with the takeaway meals. She smiled as she approached Lorei's desk carrying a paper bag. "Hey Lorei. I bought you your favourite dinner."  
>But Lorei turned to her with a cold stare. "I'm not hungry."<br>Before Cassie could reply to her remark Sailor Mercury appeared in the doorway back in her everyday form of Amy. She was holding the folder in front of her and she called out, "Excuse me." Getting Cassie's attention she went on. "I found this dropped upon the street."  
>"Oh thank you." Cassie was delighted to hear this good news for her friend. "Look Lorei. She found the folder you lost on the way to class today. Isn't that wonderful?"<br>But Lorei didn't say anything, let alone thank you. She just stood up and silently walked through a door into a private room and shut it. Cassie tried to get her to acknowledge the folder Amy had returned but Lorei just ignored her and disappeared out of sight.  
>Cassie apologized to Amy. "I'm very sorry. Lorei usually isn't like this. She's been very worried about failing her class."<br>"I understand." Amy replied cheerfully.  
>Cassie looked at the door her friend had just closed upon them. "She's also been under a lot of pressure with the work for the new Sailor V movie."<br>"That's what she's working on?"  
>"We all are for our examination. I think the stress has driven her into wanting to be alone for the time being."<br>But Amy knew what was really the problem. She thought to herself grimly, "Nephlite did something to her. I must tell the others."  
>Cassie took the folder from Amy saying, "Anyway thank you very much for returning this. I'll put it with Lorei's other property. I hope she feels better tomorrow. Goodbye."<br>Yes. I hope so too. Goodbye." As Amy left she thought to herself, "If anything she'll be even worse tomorrow. We must get on the case to set her free."

The following day was a Saturday so when she got home Amy contacted Raye and Serena to arrange a meeting at the Cherry Hill Temple to talk at 9am. As usual Luna had the almost impossible task of getting Serena out of bed and they were three quarters of an hour late to Raye's annoyance. But Luna called the meeting to order and said, "Let's hear what Amy has to tell us girls."  
>After Amy's explanations Luna remarked, "We must go straight over and check things out. But Amy. You really shouldn't have challenged Nephlite by yourself. He could have done something really bad to you."<br>"Yes it was foolish I realize Luna."  
>Before anybody could say anything else Serena suddenly became agravated. "Wimpy! He called me wimpy? How dare he?"<br>Luna said, "Well there is a certain ring of truth to it."  
>But Serena wasn't listening. "The moron. I'll make him eat those words. I'll blast him all the way into the Milky Way as soon as I see his creepy long curly hair." She shook her fists and pouted while Raye rolled her eyes and scoffed.<br>"Mighty big talk from a girl who cries during pillow fights. You are wimpy Meatball Head."  
>"Hey." Serena rounded on her. "Don't get smart with me Raye."<br>Luna jumped in between Serena and Raye raising her voice. "No fighting you two! We have a serious job and you need to work together remember?"  
>They both looked down at Luna standing at their feet and acknowledged her words.<br>"Yes Luna."  
>"Right."<br>Now that things were quieted down Amy spoke again, "By the way. I forgot to mention that they're doing work at the animation school for a brand new Sailor V movie."  
>As soon as Serena heard that she became hyper-excited. "Cool. Maybe she'll be there. I'll get her autograph."<br>"Whose autograph?" Luna asked.  
>"Sailor V's of course." Serena was prancing madly around while the others all groaned.<br>"Sailor V is a fictional super-heroine Serena." Raye closed her eyes to control her patience as she spoke. "You must learn to distinguish between reality and fantasy."  
>Serena was crestfallen and her face fell.<br>"Anyway," Amy interjected with a smile. "Perhaps some of the animators will be willing to sign their autographs for you Serena."  
>"After we take care of Nephlite's wicked plan." Luna spoke with authority.<br>Serena meekly agreed and in truth even Raye was pleased at the thought of getting to meet the animators. She quite loved Sailor V herself.

Meanwhile Nephlite and his soldiers had a visitor. Two of them actually. General Zoicite materialized before them all but she was sitting in a wheelchair. Her feet were heavily bandaged up with only her toes and the back of her heels sticking out. A tall forbidding-looking man with pale white hair gently pushed her towards where General Nephlite was sitting at a table enjoying a drink with his soldiers. They all smirked and raised their glasses in mock homage and they said a few various jeering taunts.  
>"Welcome General Twinkletoes."<br>"You have a licence for that vehicle?"  
>"Let's see you get up and dance the Hot Foot Step."<br>As they all began laughing Zoicite clenched her fists and ground her teeth, but the man behind her patted her shoulder. "Easy Zoicite. I'll thank you all not to rub it in. My dear Zoicite and I have been sent by Queen Beryl to find out how your new plan is progressing Nephlite."  
>Nephlite rose and said, "Of course General Malachite. Follow me."<br>Malachite was the fourth and final general of Queen Beryl's army and he and Zoicite were lovers, just like Jedite and Titus had been. The difference was that Titus had been only a common soldier who was in love with General Jedite, whereas Zoicite and Malachite were both generals themselves. Malachite rubbed his sweetheart under her chin and Zoicite fondled his hand in return affectionately before they followed behind Nephlite and the soldiers all took up the rear. Nephlite led them all into the room he used to consult the stars and explained, "Castor and Pollux are on a mission for me. I will use the power of the stars to highlight their alignment with the Gemini sector and you can note their progress with me."  
>The Gemini sign appeared in the air above them and all eyes were attached to it.<p>

In the further meanwhile Luna and the girls had gone to visit the studios of the animation school that afternoon at 2pm. Amy had given them a phone call and asked if she could speak to Lorei or Cassie please. Cassie had taken the phone. Earlier that morning everybody had noticed a very big change come over Lorei. Lorei had placed a stack of folders on the top shelf and Cassie had asked her, "Wow Lorei. Have you done all those drawings already today?"  
>Lorei had answered her, "Yeah. But that's only half. Mr. Masterson has the rest." However she did not say this reply to her friend's question in her usual cheery friendly manner. She spoke in a stern cold voice and her eyes were cold hard set behind her glasses. Then she went to the room where she was working and before entering she said, "Now Cassie. I don't want anybody disturbing me. Including you. Understand?" And without even waiting for Cassie to say anything she shut herself out of sight.<br>While Cassie was worrying about her friends' strange behaviour the phone had then rang and one of the other animators had said, "It's somebody for you Cassie."  
>"Hello." Cassie spoke into the receiver.<br>"Hello Cassie. It's Amy. I returned Lorei's lost folder yesterday."  
>"Oh yeah. I remember. What can I do for you Amy."<br>"I was wondering if it would be okay for me to bring a couple of my friends to visit your school, meet the students and see some of the artwork for the Sailor V movie after lunch today?"  
>"Oh sure. That'll be all right. What time will you be here?"<br>"At two o'clock. See you then Cassie."  
>"Right Amy. I'll let everybody know you're coming."<br>And they hung up. But inside her private quarters Lorei was building up her energy level drawing with the stump of pencil that seemed to be mysteriously growing longer so she didn't run out of lead to draw with.

So Lorei was still isolated in that room when Amy and her friends arrived. Even though Luna had stressed the point that they were first of all there to investigate, Serena and Raye were a little carried away and they both forgot about the Negaverse in the excitement of meeting the animation students and asking them to draw Sailor V for them. As each person drew a picture and signed it for them they became more and more thrilled and became a bit rowdy with their exclamations. "Hooray. Sailor V. Totally cool."  
>Since there was nothing for it but to leave them be for the moment Luna sat on Amy's lap while she talked to Cassie. "Hey Cassie. Where's your friend Lorei?"<br>"Oh she's been working by herself all day in the side room." Cassie answered.  
>Amy casually asked her next question. "And has she gotten over her stress and worry from yesterday?"<br>Cassie hesitated before replying, "She does seem to be more confident. But still she's changed."  
>Amy raised her eyebrows. "Changed?"<br>"She's become rather grouchy, mean and competitive towards the other students."  
>Just then Lorei emerged from her quarters and walked up behind Serena and Raye while they were complementing another student on the picture she had just drawn for them. "SHUT UP!" She roared making them jump with fright. "This is a workplace and we don't need silly girls like you giggling and shrieking like a pair of monkeys. So you just keep quiet or get out of here."<br>Cassie got to her feet and rebuked her friend. "Lorei. That's very rude of you. These girls are Sailor V fans and they asked if they could come and meet all of us and see how we do our animation drawings."  
>"Well I can't concentrate on my work with all the noise they're making. They sound like squealing pigs."<br>Serena and Raye blushed bright red at this stinging remark and Cassie snapped, "What's come over you Lorei? You always used to be such a nice person."  
>While she was saying this the phone rang. One of the students answered it and said, "Pardon me Lorei. Mr. Masterson wants to talk to you."<br>Lorei snapped at Cassie while she took the phone, "Maybe you're just jealous."

Then putting the receiver to her ear she spoke, "Yes Mr. Masterson. Is anything wrong?"  
>Mr. Masterson was perusing Lorei's work and beamingly responded on the other end of the line, "Absolutely nothing is wrong Lorei. Your work is excellent. First-rate. It's precisely what I was looking for. When we make the sequel you will be my lead artist."<br>Lorei smiled and said, "There won't be any sequel."  
>Mr. Masterson thought she was being modest. "Of course there will be."<br>But Lorei became adamant. "No there won't. Sailor V will be defeated. The forces of evil will triumph."  
>"What nonsense are you talking about?"<br>"Then we'll make a brand new movie about the glories of the dark powers ruling the world."  
>Mr. Masterson was getting cross. "Make movies where the bad guys win? Have you gone out of your mind? Lorei if you don't play things my way I'll fire you. I'm the boss remember?"<br>He started to say more but Lorei cut him off. "You're not the boss. The forces of evil will make you bow down to them like everyone else. You pathetic man."  
>Before he could retort she hung up on him. All eyes were on Lorei. Some were covering their mouths with their hands while others were just letting them hang down as if they could hit the floor with their bottom jaws.<br>Cassie was very upset. "Lorei. Mr. Masterson will kick you out unless you come to your senses and apologize to him."  
>"But Cassie. Evil is bound to triumph. I just want to be on the winning side."<br>"Lorei. You're throwing away all our dreams we shared since we were in high school together. We wanted to get into animation together. I mean it. You will get kicked out. Do you want that to happen? Because Mr. Masterson will do that to you if you don't stop this."  
>For one brief moment something flashed in Lorei's eyes. She seemed to realize the truth of what her friend was saying. But then as quickly as it had disappeared the cold evil look in Lorei's eyes came back. "Of course you're right Cassie. So I quit."<br>Cassie gasped as Lorei continued, "I'll form my own studios and work in peace all by myself. Goodbye all you losers."

With that she exited the building while Cassie called out despairingly after her. Everybody rose out of their seats but Cassie restrained them. "No. Let me go and talk to her alone." So saying she chased out after her.  
>Raye whispered to Serena, "Luna and Amy were right. This is the work of the Negaverse."<br>Serena nodded her agreement. Then she spoke up, "I guess maybe we should go now girls. This is such an awkward situation. But thank you for letting us come and meet all of you and for all the pictures you drew and signed for us."  
>With that they gathered up their autographed drawings in a carry bag and the animation students wished them all a hearty farewell and said they would love them to come again sometime when hopefully things would be calmer.<br>Luna and the girls left to try to follow Lorei and Cassie.

Outside Lorei heard Cassie calling her name. She turned and glared as Cassie exited the school. "Lorei. Wait. Please talk to me."  
>As Serena and her friends emerged they were just in time to see Cassie trying to appeal to her friend on the sidewalk across the street. "Lorei. What's the matter?"<br>"Nothing. I just can't stand you anymore."  
>"Why. What have I done?"<br>Cassie was close to tears now. But Lorei raised her pencil and screamed, "I'm sick and tired of your work always being compared to mine. I've always been second best to you with Mr. Masterson. That's why I hate you Cassie."  
>Cassie gasped. "That's one of the special pencils." But before she could say anymore a blast of lightning erupted from the tip and struck her in the chest and she keeled over unconscious. Then before the startled eyes of Serena, Raye, Amy and Luna, Lorei appeared to levitate upwards to land on the top of a nearby tall building. Amy quickly ran across to check on Cassie.<br>"She's okay. Just out cold."  
>Assured that Cassie was going to be fine Luna said, "I think you three had better transform and get up on that roof." She indicated with her paw the outside fire escape conveniently nearby.<br>They all nodded and transformed.  
>"Mercury Power."<br>"Mars Power."  
>"Moon Prism Power."<br>They all raced up the stairs as fast as they could manage with Luna behind them.

When they reached the roof they saw that Lorei had collapsed out cold herself and the Gemini Twins had emerged from the pencil. "Her energy belongs to the Negaforce."  
>"Hail our great Queen Beryl."<br>They heard Castor and Pollux say these things and they stepped forward and declared their challenge.  
>"We are the Sailor Scouts. Sworn enemies of the Negaverse."<br>"We will triumph and uphold justice."  
>"You two creeps won't get away with polluting Lorei's wonderful talent."<br>Back at Nephlite's headquarters Zoicite and Malachite both consented that the three Scouts had fallen for Nephlite's trap.  
>"But what happens now?" Zoicite asked.<br>Nephlite and his soldiers all had big smirks on their faces. Nephlite himself answered with a chuckle. "They're about to get a taste of their own medicine. I have specially trained Castor and Pollux for this fight. They'll kill those meddling Scouts with the sting of their own weapons."  
>"It does sound like fun," admitted Malachite.<p>

Back to the rooftop Castor and Pollux taunted their adversaries. "Your routine is getting to be old hat girls."  
>"Yeah. It's just too predictable."<br>"So what do you have?" Sailor Moon retorted sneeringly.  
>"Let us show you," said Pollux. And their two tails began to glow brightly where they were connected.<br>With a unified shout of "Gemini Power!" the twins prepared to attack. This was the last thing the Scouts could have possibly been expecting.  
>Standing back to back Castor shouted, "Mars Fire Ignite." The girls all dodged screaming as a burst of fire ten times hotter than even Sailor Mars herself could produce whooshed past them. They could feel the intense heat raise sweat on their bodies as it barely missed.<br>Then spinning around so that Pollux was now in front she shouted, "Mercury Bubbles Blast." They dodged desperately again as the intense cold shot out. They could sense that if it had hit them they would be frozen solid encased in deadly ice.  
>They were confused and to be honest very scared.<br>Castor said, "I'll burn them to ashes."  
>But Pollux stopped her. "Wait. You're not getting all the glory in the sight of our Commander."<br>They began to argue. "But I should kill them with my fire."  
>"No. I ought to do them in with my freezing bubbles."<br>"But my fire is the best attack."  
>"What? My bubbles is far better than your fire. It's cool. Haha! I made a pun."<br>"Don't be funny with me. Why are you such a pain in the neck?"  
>"You're just being stubborn."<br>And they were so angry that they undid the special knot in their tails and let them snap to the ground.

Luna said, "Quick. Attack together while they're fighting."  
>They needed no second bidding.<br>"MARS FIRE IGNITE!"  
>"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!"<br>"MOON TIARA MAGIC!"  
>Castor and Pollux gave a start in absolute terror as they realized the Scouts were combining their powers to destroy them. As the tiara coated with fire and bubbles spun towards them they screamed together, "What have we done?"<br>Of course they had boasted so surely about their success before that they had left their emergency escape devices back at Headquarters.  
>They desperately tried to re-attach their tails.<br>"Quick. How does the special knot go?" Castor yelled.  
>"Oh what fools we were to bicker and fight instead of work together." Pollux moaned as they were hit while fumbling with their tails.<br>As they faded away Sailor Moon and the others cheered. All the energy would go straight back to Lorei and she wouldn't need hospital treatment to recover.

Nephlite and his other soldiers watched in horror as the Gemini sign suddenly broke into small pieces of dust before their eyes. Nephlite spluttered. "What? It's just not possible."  
>Zoicite sitting in her wheelchair began to laugh. "Well this time it must be your turn to face torture Nephlite. Hahaha."<br>Malachite smirked. "I advise you to come quietly with us and get it over with."  
>As he faced the inevitable Nephlite muttered, "I can't believe this. There was no way the Twins could have been killed. They were invincible."<br>Although nobody was aware of it Castor and Pollux were still alive. Sort of. When they had tried so hard to connect their tails again they had just mustered enough of their power to survive. But they were reduced to a living ghost form. They no longer had their bodies but they were to all purposes in their own limbo dimension invisible to all other eyes. They returned to headquarters and followed their Commander to Queen Beryl's throne. But there was nothing they could do to alert even their queen herself to their presence. They were helpless.

As for their Commander, Queen Beryl finally lost all patience with him. "Nephlite. You have failed me very badly this time. No new energy and two valued soldiers killed. I'm handing you over to the Doom and Gloom Girls. They can give you a stretching on the rack."  
>Nephlite bowed his head and controlled his emotions accepting the torture due him. Queen Beryl instructed her torturers to stretch him out but not to the point where he had very serious injury resulting. "I still want him to command my forces for the time being. He must be able to keep up his work afterwards."<br>The Doom and Gloom Girls understood and while Nephlite screamed in his pain and discomfort on the terrible rack Zoicite, Malachite and Beryl all enjoyed listening to the sound. Nephlite's four remaining soldiers quietly sympathized with him however. But they did not dare say anything. Beryl would have tormented them too.

The Sailor Scouts had helped to carefully carry Lorei's limp form down from the roof of the building using the inside elevator. Then they gathered up Cassie and took them back to the animation school. They both began to regain consciousness just as they picked up Cassie so they were able to walk while the Scouts supported them. "It's going to be all right now." Sailor Mercury assured them. They were both slowly getting their strength back and they walked with shaky legs through the door as the Scouts assisted them.  
>"Hey. The three Sailor Scouts have arrived with Cassie and Lorei," somebody exclaimed in awe. All eyes turned towards them, including Mr. Masterson who had come out of his office to give Lorei a stern talking to.<br>Sailor Mars gave directions to make way. "Let us through. Both these young women have been attacked by evil influence. Especially Lorei. That's why she was so rude and mean towards all of you. Let us sit them on chairs together."  
>Mr. Masterson was shocked to realize that the evil forces abound in the city had been targeting his animation school. But he concurred with what Sailor Mars said. "Quickly. Grab two chairs for Cassie and Lorei and make them comfortable."<br>Two students responded to what he said and pushed the chairs over. The Scouts carefully seated them and Mr. Masterson made sure they had glasses of water to sip at.  
>"I'm so sorry Mr. Masterson." Lorei apologized but he smiled.<br>"There's no need to be sorry Lorei. I understand it wasn't really you saying those things to me. And Cassie and the rest will also understand. We must all say thank you to our real life super-heroines here for restoring you back to normal."  
>Everybody cheered and clapped their hands. "Yay for the Sailor Scouts."<p>

But just then Cassie raised her voice. "I'm deeply indebted to Sailor Moon and her two friends as well. But Lorei. I have one question for you. About our special pencils? Can you show me your case please?"  
>Lorei gulped. "I-I can't. They're all g-g-gone."<br>Cassie pulled out her case and opened it. "Yeah. I've just about used up all of mine too."  
>Before Lorei's surprised eyes she saw two small stumps were all that remained inside Cassie's case.<br>"I was just too embarrassed to tell you and I felt guilty for breaking our promise. I thought you would be so angry you'd no longer be my friend."  
>"But why'd you use them?" Lorei asked in astonishment.<br>Cassie blushed. "Because I used to think your drawings were so much better than mine and I became worried that I might fail to meet the grade. Then we wouldn't see both our names in the credits at an animated movie like we wanted so badly. I thought I'd better use my pencils to draw for good luck just this one time. Then another time. And another. Then before I knew it I had used most of them up. I feared what you might say when you eventually found out."  
>"Oh Cass. Those are the exact same reasons why I used mine without telling you." There were tears in Lorei's eyes as she said this.<p>

Everybody including the Sailor Scouts were deeply mesmerized by this exchange. Cassie had so much guts to tell Lorei this in front of so many other people and Lorei had followed her friends' lead in opening up too.  
>There were big smiles as Cassie went on to say, "Lorei it was so silly of us to feel that way. I realize now there was also a trace of jealousy involved. Deep down I wanted to prove I was better than you. I'm so very sorry for doing that."<br>"Cassie I know the feeling. I was exactly the same."  
>"Then let's put it all behind us Lorei. Competition should be friendly. It's not worth sowing seeds that may jeopardize our friendship is it?" She held out her hand. "Friends forever Lorei?"<br>Lorei took Cassie's hand as she wiped her eyes with a handkerchief. "Friends forever Cassie." She smiled.  
>"But promise me that from now on we will talk to each other whenever we have a problem," Cassie added.<br>"I will and this is a promise that I will definitely keep," said Lorei as they shook hands.  
>Mr. Masterson grinned from ear to ear as he declared, "This is a very happy day for all of us. And we owe it to Sailors Moon, Mercury and Mars. I think one day we should make an animated movie about them in their honour."<br>More cheers and applause rose from the students and Luna felt very proud at the thought of a movie dedicated to her protegees.  
>But Sailor Moon was secretly a little big-headed about the idea. "Me? An animated movie star?" She thought to herself. "It will be my movie of course. Well Mercury and Mars should maybe have a little cameo and perhaps do a little bit of heroic action. But I'm sure they'll focus mostly on me for the first one. After all I was the first Scout to appear."<br>If later in private she dared to voice her thoughts out loud to the others poor Luna and Sailor Mercury would have another exasperating row to endure.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

Sometimes it was possible that even Serena managed to be on time for school. Granted it was extremely rare but once in a very, very long while she was not late. Of course even on those unique instances she was still running as fast as she could and arrived huffing and puffing with very little time to go before the bell rang.

Such was this particular morning when she raced into the classroom, threw her bag on her desk, collapsed into her chair, lay her face down into her bag and gasped, "I'm so tired out."  
>Just then Melvin came up to her and said, "Hey there. Want to hear the latest news Serena? Princess Diamond's arriving in town tomorrow and she's throwing a huge exclusive party to show off all her family's valuable jewels."<br>"Who's Princess Diamond?" Serena was very intrigued by Melvin's news in this case. She loved anything to do with jewellery.  
>"She's the heiress to the world's largest jewel collection. The prize item of it all is her imperial crystal." Melvin shrugged his shoulders. "I think it's exciting myself. In truth the event is open to the general public but unless you received one of the exclusive invitations it costs you five hundred dollars admission. Way out of my budget."<br>"Oooohh! I wish I could go and meet her." Serena sighed just as the bell rang to begin class.

All this time Molly had been sitting quietly in her seat nearby. She knew all about Princess Diamond's party the next day and she was going. But she wasn't looking forward to it. All the jewellery store owners in town had been among those exclusively invited along with their immediate families. She sighed to herself while she listened to Melvin and Serena. "I wish I didn't have to go. I bet it will be so boring. My mother is adamantly insistent that I attend. But I wish there was some way I could get out of it."

"Hey Molly. What's the matter?" Molly jerked her head up at Serena's concerned enquiry.  
>"Huh? Oh, it's nothing Serena. I'm just thinking to myself about private matters that's all."<br>Serena just said, "Uh. Okay then."  
>There was no time for her to say anymore in any case as Miss Haruna was taking her place to begin their first lesson and Melvin had already made his way to his desk as soon as the bell had sounded.<br>But the dread of the party wasn't the only thing Molly had been dwelling upon. She had a strange feeling that she had had a secret rendezvous with the handsome millionaire Maxfield Stanton recently. She remembered the mysterious letters that everybody now said had proved to be a sick joke. Still she was sure she had really had a meeting with Mr. Stanton that night. But try as she might she just couldn't remember anything that may or may not have happened. "I guess I must have only been dreaming. Otherwise I'd remember the event clear as crystal." She thought to herself as she consciously put all her worries aside to concentrate on Miss Haruna.

Queen Beryl was very interested in the upcoming visit of Princess Diamond also. She summoned her Commander Nephlite to her throne and he appeared with his four remaining loyal soldiers. Tensie, Jumo, Black Widow and Petasos all humbly bowed before their queen and Nephlite himself only barely managed to bow. He was feeling somewhat stiff and sore after the Doom and Gloom Girls had placed him upon the rack under Queen Beryl's orders when his last mission had failed. But they had refrained from stretching him to an extremely serious point so in spite of his pain he was able to stand before his queen. "You called your majesty?" He spoke composedly.  
>"Yes Nephlite. I want you to infiltrate Princess Diamond's party tomorrow night and steal her imperial crystal. It could be the lost Silver Imperium Crystal we've been searching for all these years. If we recover it we will have all the power we need to release the Negaforce and ensure our ultimate victory. The universe will be overwhelmed by the Negaverse."<br>"Send me Queen Beryl. Give me a chance to serve you." It was Zoicite's voice calling out. She was sitting nearby in her wheelchair with her lover Malachite tending her as usual. But Queen Beryl merely smiled.  
>"Ah Zoicite. I think you are a little too over-anxious. Such zeal is commendable but you couldn't possibly carry out this mission while you are still unable to stand on your pretty little feet."<br>Zoicite looked down at her bandaged feet which were still in the process of healing and moaned.  
>Ignoring her Queen Beryl addressed Nephlite once more, "Let me warn you Nephlite that your punishment was rather tame. If you fail me in this vital assignment the penalty will be so severely agonizing that you'll wish I would place you in eternal sleep like Titus and Jedite instead. Do I make myself clear?"<br>"Yes and I'll get that crystal with the help of my four faithful soldiers Queen Beryl. I swear I will succeed."  
>With that they all disappeared leaving Malachite comforting his sweetheart while Queen Beryl grinned malevolently contemplating how easy things would be for her once she had possession of the Silver Imperium Crystal at last.<p>

Later Malachite tended to Zoicite's feet in their personal quarters. Zoicite sobbed while Malachite undid the bandages. It wasn't pain so much that made her sob. "Oh Malachite. When will I ever get my chance?"  
>"You'll get your chance soon enough my dear Zoicite. Be patient. Impatience and weakness often go together."<br>She stared into his face and asked, "But suppose Nephlite succeeds?"  
>Malachite rubbed fresh ointment into her feet as he answered, "I doubt he will. But you must not question Queen Beryl's orders. She may have more pain inflicted upon you."<br>This made Zoicite cringe and shudder. The burning of her feet had hurt horribly. She didn't want to suffer anything else. Malachite fondled her hair affectionately.  
>"Things will be all right my sweetheart. As long as you're careful. Your feet will be healed in another week or so. I love you."<br>Zoicite rubbed his cheek and smiled sweetly gazing into his eyes. "I love you too Malachite."  
>Then they hugged each other and kissed passionately.<p>

In the meantime Luna had seen the newspaper headlines on the table where Serena's dad had left the paper after breakfast. She too was wondering about this Princess Diamond.  
>The next day she called a meeting of the Sailor Scouts at the Cherry Hill Temple after school. "I've called you all together because I think Princess Diamond may be the long lost Moon Princess I've told you about."<br>"You really think she could be the one we seek Luna?" Amy asked.  
>"It is possible Amy. She has a family heirloom called the imperial crystal. The Moon Princess was the possessor of the Silver Imperium Crystal while she ruled over her kingdom on the moon. We definitely must check out her party and meet her face to face."<br>"Fat chance Luna," Serena said. "None of us have invitations and we can't afford the admission fee. The police and security will never let us in. We'll just have to try writing her a letter or using the telephone."  
>"Are you dense Serena?" Raye was indignant. "Are we or are we not the Sailor Scouts? We'll find a way to get in."<br>Serena burst into tears. "Why are you always yelling meanly at me Raye?"  
>"I WASN'T YELLING!" Raye was yelling now though in exasperation.<br>While Serena continued to sob and blubber Amy nervously suggested an idea. "Let's go to the embassy tonight and see if there's a way we can sneak in. Until then I'll do some research on the internet and see what background information I can find about Princess Diamond and her jewel collection. Is that a good idea?"  
>Everybody nodded in agreement and Serena stifled her crying.<p>

Later when she and Luna arrived home they discovered her dad all dressed up in elegant clothing and combing his hair. "Hey Dad. What's going on?"  
>Her dad was smiling as he finished his hair and made sure his tie was on straight. "I'm going to Princess Diamond's embassy party. I received an invitation at work."<br>Serena gasped. "Princess Diamond's party? I want to go too Dad. I really really mean it. Please take me with you."  
>Dad looked sympathetic and he put a consoling hand on her shoulder. "I'd really love to take you sweetie but I can't. I'm very sorry but I just don't have five hundred bucks to spare in my current budget."<br>As he departed he said, "I'll tell you all about it tomorrow."  
>Serena was incensed. "It's just not fair. Wait I have an idea."<br>As she pulled out the disguise pen Luna moaned. "Not again."  
>Serena cried, "Disguise Power. Turn me into the foxiest femme around." She appeared dressed in a beautiful elegant dress and a pretty pink parasol. "How do I look Luna?"<br>"Show me the back," Luna directed and Serena turned around for her perusal. "It is a very nice dress Serena. But you do know that pen is only for Sailor business."  
>"Of course this is Sailor business Luna." Serena closed her parasol and grinned. "I'll be working undercover checking out the princess and the crystal. Of course while I'm at it I'll sample a little bit of the food and maybe check out the cool guys on the dance floor."<br>Luna bowed her head with a groan. She thought to herself, "Great. Such perfect undivided loyalty and attention to duty."

Elsewhere in his apartment Darien had settled down to sleep way early that evening. But he was beset by troubling and perplexing dreams. He saw himself dressed as Tuxedo Mask standing in front of a very tall castle and a strange girl called out to him from a small window in the castle wall. "Tuxedo Mask. Please recover the Silver Imperium Crystal. Then you and I can finally be together again."  
>He called back up at her. "I will. I promise I will dear Princess."<br>Suddenly Darien woke up with a start. "It's that very same dream I keep having." He put his head in his hands. "What can it possibly mean?"

So Serena went to the embassy where she noticed Amy and Raye standing nearby surveying the scene looking for a possible way to enter unannounced. She strode up to them and said, "Good evening girls."  
>Her friends were amazed. "Serena?" They spoke together.<br>"Please call me the Countess Popover. This is my disguise. Do you like it?"  
>"It is very nice," agreed Amy.<br>Serena grinned. "I'll infiltrate the party in this disguise and do some undercover work. Well here I go."  
>Raye grabbed her arm. "Wait a minute Serena. You may be disguised but you still don't have a ticket, do you? They'll never let you in without one."<br>"Oh no. I never thought of that."  
>"Well don't worry," said Raye gently. And taking out one of her charms she quickly did some magic to change it into a ticket. It even clearly had the Countess Popover's name on it. Serena thanked Raye with immense relief as she passed it into her hand.<br>"No worries. Amy and I will join you when we can." Raye and Amy smiled as Serena went to the admission table with her ticket.  
>The man in charge was amazed as he took the invitation and stared at it. "Countess Popover? I've never heard of you before."<br>"I have travelled a long way to attend this event my good man." Serena replied with a dramatic air. "You can check my name out in your VIP book."  
>The man rifled through the alphabetical listings. He carefully checked the P pages and said, "I can't find your name Countess. But this looks like an official invitation. Perhaps they overlooked including you in the VIP listings?"<br>"What? Fancy them doing that to me?" Serena was putting on a very good act.  
>The man was very embarrassed. "I deeply apologize Countess. You go on in and enjoy the party. I will look into this for you."<br>"You are a very charming man. Thank you." With that Serena smiled and went inside.

When she came to the big dance hall she found that just about everybody was wearing a mask. "This is so cool. Just like a romantic movie," she thought.  
>Suddenly she had a fright as somebody who didn't have a mask accosted her. It was her father. "Excuse me."<br>"Yikes!" She jumped in terror but her dad really hadn't recognized her. He jumped himself and apologized.  
>"Oh, I'm very sorry. I did not mean to startle you miss. I only wanted to ask," he held up his camera as he continued to speak. "Could I please take a picture of you for my daughter? You look so much like a princess and Serena loves princesses. She's always pretending she is one when she plays dress up."<br>"Oh. S-sure my good man." Serena smiled in relief. "You can take my picture."  
>After the photo was taken he thanked her and went on his way. Serena was just thinking how good it was that this disguise power worked so perfectly when a woman accidentally bumped her while handing a drink to another woman. The punch splashed upon Serena's dress. "Oh no."<br>Before the shocked women could even apologize she ran off looking for a bathroom where she could try to wash out as much of the stain as possible.  
>Tuxedo Mask had infiltrated the embassy and was hiding in a covert corner wondering how he could get past the security guards in front of a pair of huge double doors. "They could be guarding the Crystal I need to recover," he thought to himself. Then he gasped as he caught a glimpse of Serena heading up a flight of stairs muttering to herself.<br>"Oh, which way could a bathroom be?"  
>"That girl. She looks just like the princess I've promised to find the Crystal. Could it really be her?"<p>

Serena did eventually find a place where she could rinse the stained part of her dress. She squeezed out the water and dried it as much as she could. It was still stained but at least it didn't look too bad now. She went back downstairs and re-entered the dance hall and to her surprise Tuxedo Mask greeted her with a tip of his hat. "Would you like to dance with me?" His voice was so charming as he bowed to her. Serena was so thrilled she didn't say anything as she threw herself into his arms. She didn't know what he was doing here or whether he knew who she really was. Nor did she even care. This was a heavenly moment for her and she was walking on air as she danced with handsome Tuxedo Mask around the dance floor with everybody else.

But while they were dancing something bad was beginning to happen. Earlier just before Serena had arrived her friend Molly had been standing by the wall feeling bored out of her brain when a man had approached her and lifted his mask briefly asking her for a dance. It was Nephlite. He had known Molly would be here through the revelation of the stars. Molly gasped as she looked into his face.  
>"You remember me don't you?" Nephlite grinned.<br>"Yes I do," Molly gave an adoring sigh. "You're Maxfield Stanton."  
>"You do dance don't you?"<br>Molly stumbled in her reply. "A- a little bit. I'm not that good though."  
>Nephlite chided her. "Come on. Someone as lovely and graceful as you surely dances superbly."<br>With that he swept Molly around the floor. "I knew it. You were only being modest. You are graceful on your feet."  
>Molly was in a world of her own gazing up at Nephlite's masked face. "He's so handsome and dreamy." She thought to herself. She had been in a heavenly moment of her own back then while Serena was being photographed by her dad and next minute went running off upset at getting her dress stained. Serena had not even had time to notice Molly and wonder who the masked man she was dancing with was.<br>By the time Serena had returned to the dance hall Nephlite had taken Molly out onto one of the nearby balcony areas. He picked one that was deserted so they could be alone. "I'm so delighted we ran into each other tonight Molly."  
>"Oh Maxfield." Molly couldn't believe the wonder of this situation. She had been dancing with Maxfield. It had suddenly made it all worthwhile being forced to attend this party. She hugged him. "This is the best night in my entire life."<br>Nephlite began to chuckle darkly as he prepared to place his hands on her shoulders. As he did so he transferred all four of his remaining soldiers at once into Molly's body.  
>"Tensie, Petasos, Black Widow and Jumo. Take control of this girl's body and use her to get close to that Princess Diamond."<br>All four of their voices replied simultaneously through Molly's vocal chords. "Yes Commander."

So at the very same moment while Serena was dancing with Tuxedo Mask and wondering to herself, "Why do I have the strange feeling that we've danced together before? It all seems so familiar. So wonderfully familiar," Molly was approaching the two security guards by the doors Tuxedo Mask had been surveying earlier. Under control of the Negaverse soldiers she addressed the guards.  
>"I'm here to see the princess."<br>"Are you the girl from the hair and beauty salon agency her Highness told us about?" One of the guards asked.  
>"Yes I am. She wants urgent treatment."<br>"Wait. Show us your business card." Just as the men started to question her Molly's eyes glowed eerily and a hypnotic effect came over them. They grinned.  
>"Good. She'll be so very pleased you've arrived." The guards opened the door and admitted her inside.<br>"Your Highness. Here is,"  
>Before they could introduce her properly the possessed Molly barged rather abruptly inside. "Diamond darling. Are you ready for your make-over?"<br>Princess Diamond had been sitting in front of her mirror worrying about her appearance. She always liked to look her very best when speaking to people. She didn't want to have to present the imperial crystal without her hair and face made up professionally. She smiled delightfully. "You're here at last! Thank goodness! You can leave us now."  
>But as soon as the guards had shut the door another girl suddenly appeared. "Er. Pardon me. I've been sent from the hair and beauty salon agency to give her Highness the princess a good make-over before she presents the imperial crystal at the party."<br>The two men gawked in surprise. "But the girl from the agency has just arrived."  
>The other girl's eyebrows raised a moment then she held up a bag and reached into her pocket. "Here. I have my bag full of my cosmetics, hair dyes and other accessories and this is my identity business card here in my pocket."<br>"Let's see that card of yours." They took her card and stared at it in wonder. It did seem to be genuine. There was even a photo of the girl's face clearly on it.  
>"We'd better get to the bottom of this," one of them said as they looked at each other with concern.<br>Suddenly they heard Princess Diamond scream in terror and they hurriedly opened the door. They were met with the sight of Molly lying unconscious on the carpet. The Negaverse soldiers, now having transferred their possession over to Princess Diamond whispered quietly in her ear, "Go and grab the crystal."  
>As the guards were trying to ask her Highness what had just happened she walked over to a chest on a stand and picked it up. Then she ran with it past her guards and the horrified girl from the salon agency. "Get out of my way. Ahahahahaha."<br>"The princess seems to have gone mad."  
>"We'd better alert her father and sound the alarm."<p>

As the alarm bell rang through the building astounding everybody including Serena and Tuxedo Mask Luna appeared by her feet. As she jumped up into her arms she whispered, "Hurry Serena. I think the Negaverse may have also found out about the crystal."  
>As Serena ran off with Luna, Tuxedo Mask followed them discreetly at a distance.<p>

The possessed Princess Diamond appeared at a balcony at the very top of the embassy building. Down below in the grounds stood Nephlite with his hands raised above his head calling out to his soldiers inside the princess' body, "My friends. Throw me the crystal."  
>"Yes Commander." Princess Diamond prepared to throw the chest when Serena appeared next to her reaching for it.<br>"Wait a minute," she cried out with concern. "You must not give that to him."  
>The princess twisted in rage throwing Serena over the balcony. Luna cried out in absolute shock but Tuxedo Mask quickly lunged over the edge grabbing Serena's wrist. She hung there suspended as Tuxedo Mask's upper torso lay across the balcony steadying himself with his other hand. The soldiers saw this as the perfect opportunity to do away with the mysterious masked man who had been interfering with the Negaverse's battles against the Sailor Scouts and began to direct Princess Diamond to bend over, seize his leg and lift him over. But Luna sprang at her face knocking her and the chest backwards onto the floor.<p>

Observing from below Nephlite growled furiously. "That wretched Tuxedo Mask. I shall destroy him myself."  
>Nephlite raised his hands palms facing out to blast Tuxedo Mask and Serena with Nega-power but Raye and Amy had been alerted to the commotion while they were standing outside and had quickly transformed. "Mars Fire Ignite."<br>Nephlite desperately jumped aside to avoid the scorching flames and faced Sailor Mars with Sailor Mercury next to her.  
>Sailor Mars pointed her finger challengingly. "Let's see how brave you are Nephlite when you haven't got all of your creepy friends around."<br>Nephlite sneered at her remark. "My creepy friends as you call them are not so far away as you assume they are. Soldiers. Never mind about Tuxedo Mask for now. Get down here and help me."

In response to the cry of their Commander the four soldiers combined their strength to make the princess rise to her feet and spinning around she rose like a helicopter. As she gently floated down still slowly spinning to the ground below Tuxedo Mask pulled Serena up to safety with all his might. "Excuse me. I must go and help those two girls below." He said to her before running away.  
>Luna told her there was no time to waste. "Transform and help the others."<br>"Yes Luna. Moon Prism Power." She became Sailor Moon and attempted to leap gracefully from the balcony. She magically glided down well after the princess who landed in front of Nephlite and handed him the chest. Unfortunately she clutzed out her own landing and bumped into Sailor Mars knocking her over as she was preparing to attack. Sailor Mercury reacted instinctively.  
>"Mercury Bubbles Blast." Her freezing cold bubbles took Nephlite and the princess by surprise making them drop the chest onto the ground where its lid jerked open revealing its contents. Looking down Nephlite shivered with shock as well as the cold at what he saw. Inside was a glittering diamond statue of an angel's figure. "Th-th-that's not the S-silver Imperium C-c-c-cryst-t-t-tal." His four soldiers inside the princess also reacted with horror.<br>Meanwhile as Sailor Mars was grouching about Sailor Moon's clumsiness and Sailor Moon was defensively trying to say that it wasn't really her fault Sailor Mercury called them to attention. "We're going to be attacked in a moment you two. Be alert."  
>Nephlite was beginning to panic. "Queen Beryl will be so unreasonable about this turn of events. We must destroy the Sailor Scouts. It's our only chance to try to pacify her. Come out of your host and attack my soldiers. Else we'll all be tortured by the Doom and Gloom Girls."<p>

Tensie, Petasos, Black Widow and Jumo all exited Princess Diamond who slumped to the ground. Sailor Moon cringed at the sight of all four of them, but Mercury and Mars poised themselves to attack. Black Widow and Petasos moved to the charge first with their sticky web and vine attacks respectively. Tuxedo Mask appeared and began throwing roses one after the other towards them. Black Widow had just begun to shoot some webbing out of her mouth when the first rose struck the strand breaking it off to her surprise. The next rose flew past Petasos' face distracting her before she could throw her vines.  
>The Scouts took advantage of this. "Mars Fire Ignite." Sailor Mars shot her fire power at Black Widow and Petasos. They shouted in pain as the flames burned them and they quickly fell back.<br>Tensie responded by shooting at Tuxedo Mask. Tensie had produced a tennis racquet and served an explosive ball but Tuxedo Mask twirled his cane turning it into a racquet itself. He hit the ball and sent it flying back to hit Tensie. It exploded on impact disintegrating Tensie before she could make a move towards the band on her wrist. The remaining three soldiers were greatly shocked but Nephlite screamed as loud as he could.  
>"Attack. Now before they can make another move."<br>However Mercury was already about to attack. "Mercury Bubbles Blast." She sent a bitingly cold mist spray that momentarily incapacitated the soldiers as they shivered and hugged themselves.  
>Luna also appeared then and cried out. "Sailor Moon. Hurry and use your tiara."<br>She responded but Tuxedo Mask's sharp eyes had seen the three Nega soldiers raising their wrists like they were looking at the time on watches and as they moved their opposite hands towards the devices Nephlite had issued them with he whipped out three more roses and sent them flying. Each rose caught and yanked away one soldiers' wristband device before it could be touched. There would be no force shields or sudden transportations.  
>"MOON TIARA MAGIC!" Sailor Moon sent her tiara flying choosing Black Widow for her target. The giant spider made a desperate effort at counter-attacking but as before the tiara cut her webbing clean through the middle and it inevitably struck her reducing her body to a mere whisp of smoke.<br>There was obvious hysteria in Nephlite's voice as he screamed, "Jumo. Petasos. Attack!"  
>Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury whispered to the others. "Leave them to us."<br>"We have an idea." Mercury winked.  
>The two of them ran out in the forefront Sailor Mars getting Jumo's attention while Sailor Mercury got Petasos'. Jumo prepared to send her razor sharp projectiles at Mars and Petasos was geared up to entrap Mercury in vines. But the two Scouts zig-zagged making Nephlite's soldiers turn around while he continually cried out, "Get them. Get them."<br>Before even Nephlite was aware of what they were doing they jumped up in the air out of the way as Jumo and Petasos attacked soaring overhead towards Sailor Moon, Luna and Tuxedo Mask. Even before they landed the attacks meant for them were being fired by the soldiers towards each other. To Nephlite's horror Petasos was impaled through the chest and she collapsed dead on her back while Jumo was hopelessly entangled in vines. The three Scouts and Tuxedo Mask immediately finished her off. Sailor Mercury used her mini data computer to search for structural weaknesses in Jumo's body while she struggled. "I can detect a weak point in her left ankle."  
>"Let me take care of it." Tuxedo Mask twirled the racquet and this time it became a sledgehammer. With a mighty war cry he rushed at Jumo with the weapon raised. As he brought it down upon her left foot smashing it to smithereens Jumo gave a high-pitched scream and the rest of her body crumbled to dust leaving the empty vines.<p>

Suddenly cheers and applause broke out from above them and they looked up to see Princess Diamond's father and all the other people standing above the upper balconies. Then Sailor Moon realized that Nephlite was gone. He had turned tail and ran off through the alley passages before the last of his warriors was killed. Coming out the other end of the passageway he jumped into his parked car and drove off thinking to himself, "No Imperium Crystal. And the rest of my team are all wiped out. There's no way in the universe I'm reporting back to Queen Beryl to face ghastly punishments. I'll consult the stars to find how to locate the real crystal. I'll find it by myself and defeat the Scouts on my own. Then I'll show Queen Beryl what I'm made of."

As Tuxedo Mask helped the Sailor Scouts pick up the unconscious Princess Diamond from the ground Luna remarked, "She'll be waking up in a moment. But since her imperial crystal is not the same as the Silver Imperium Crystal this means she's not the Moon Princess we're looking for."  
>Tuxedo Mask said, "I must go now. I need to track down that crystal for myself."<br>When he said that everybody gasped and Mercury grabbed his arm before he could run off. "Wait! Why do you want that crystal?" She demanded to know.  
>Tuxedo Mask answered slowly, "Because that crystal is the key to the entire universe." The Scouts all had their mouths hanging open gobsmacked while they supported Princess Diamond. What was Tuxedo Mask saying?<br>But he continued, "And until I find it I'll never know who I really am."  
>Sailor Mars said, "You're Tuxedo Mask. Our good friend."<br>"Yes I am your friend Sailor Scouts. But I don't honestly know what my true identity or background is. Please remember that."  
>Princess Diamond began to stir and groan.<br>"See that she is all right and return her to her father. Now let me say goodbye for now."  
>With that he leaped high over the big fence and out of sight as Sailor Moon sighed. "My mystery dreamboat."<p>

So Princess Diamond was saved and when she recovered she and her father gave the Sailor Scouts their heartfelt thanks for their heroism before the entire assembly at the party and many people took photos of them posing with the princess. Including Serena's dad. "Wow. I'll almost feel guilty showing these to Serena when they're developed," he thought. "She'll be very disappointed to hear about all the excitement she missed out on."  
>Then finally Princess Diamond got to present the imperial crystal officially.<br>She held the glittering angel proudly as it dazzlingly reflected the overhead lights. "This statue has been in our family for over four centuries. It's worth millions. Perhaps billions. Encrusted with more than three thousand carat diamonds." Everybody oohed and ahhed. Especially Sailor Moon. She was almost hypnotized by the alluring jeweled figure.

And as for Molly she had woken up inside Princess Diamond's chamber where she had fallen and felt very embarrassed. "I must be picking up some of Serena's bad habits. Falling asleep anywhere."


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

Serena was very worried and upset. She called her friends Amy and Raye on her communicator and told them she and Luna desperately needed to discuss something with them. Raye said, "Very well. You can all meet me at my home as soon as you can get here."  
>In no time at all the three girls and Luna were sitting together privately on the porch step of the part of the Cherry Hill Temple where Raye lived with her grandfather. Raye had requested that he give them some time by themselves so he went off to do some meditation for an hour.<br>"Now what's the matter Serena?" Raye asked.  
>"Well earlier today I was at the swimming pool having a splash and I noticed my dear friend Molly sitting on the edge with her feet hanging in the water. She seemed to be daydreaming so I went over to have a chat with her." So Serena began her explanation.<br>"I asked her what she was thinking about and she told me she had fallen in love. Then when I teased her saying she was having another schoolgirl crush she said this time it was an older man."  
>Raye and Amy raised their eyebrows. "So why did you want to tell this to us Serena?" Amy was bemused.<br>"Yeah. What's the big deal?" Raye added.  
>Luna interjected, "Just let Serena finish. You'll be as concerned as we are when you hear the full story."<br>"Thank you Luna." Serena waved her hands while she spoke emphasizing her anxiety. "I told her it had better not be Andrew the arcade manager because I lay claim to him. She told me it wasn't him. He was way more dreamy. I asked her who it was." Serena began to stammer as she continued, "Sh-she told me it w-w-was Maxfield Stanton."  
>Upon hearing this Raye and Amy both gave startled gasps of horror. This was terrible news indeed. Maxfield Stanton was the alias of their current Negaverse adversary General Nephlite. They had destroyed all his soldiers under his command but he was still at large. He had used Molly a couple of times in his schemes to aid Queen Beryl's plans to conquer the universe beginning with the Earth. The thought of Molly harboring feelings of affection for the likes of him was dreadful.<br>"Oh no!" Amy cried.  
>"What did you say to her?" Raye added.<br>"I was so shocked I screamed. Molly was taken aback. She said she realized how much older he was but true love knows no boundaries whatever. Then when I told her to stay away from him she became annoyed and walked away saying I was just jealous."  
>Raye said, "We must tell Molly the truth about Maxfield Stanton and somehow make her believe before she falls prey to the Negaverse again."<br>Serena boldly declared, "Molly is practically my best friend. I should be the one to tell her."  
>Luna said, "All right Serena. You're responsible to tell her the danger she is heading towards. Tell her everything and let her know you're warning her because you care."<br>"I swear I will Luna." Serena put her hand solemnly on her heart.  
>Raye and Amy grimly wished her good luck.<p>

Queen Beryl was furiously angry. "That wretched Nephlite. He failed me miserably costing me more members of my valued army. Furthermore he has the gall to refuse to return to take responsibility. I've been calling him for hours and hours but he ignores my summons."  
>Her eyes blazed like infernos and she shook her fist. "I vow that as soon as I see Nephlite again I will have him stretched further on the rack until his arms are pulled out of their sockets."<br>The Dream Dolly and Ramwoir cringed and trembled as they stood nearby observing their monarch's rage among the remaining members of her forces. Dream Dolly started to cry again remembering her good friends Jedite and Titus and above them all Zoicite floated in the air with her legs crossed. Her feet were much better now and she was wearing a pair of slippers. She gloated quietly. "Nephlite is sowing the seeds of his own destruction. How considerate of him. Hahahaha!"

Nephlite was determined to redeem himself. He knew that it would only be a matter of time before Queen Beryl sought to bring him back forcefully. He concentrated with all his might on the stars. "When the sun makes a right angle between Neptune and Mars the stars' power will create a magic prism that will lead me to the Silver Imperium Crystal."  
>As he closed his eyes and placed his hands together focussing upon the movement of the stars and planets electrical energy emanated from his hands forming a crystal prism in his grasp. He looked upon it. "This will be the key to my recovery of the Imperium Crystal."<br>Just then he heard familiar laughter above him and looking up saw Zoicite floating nearby in the air still wearing her slippers.  
>"What do you want Zoicite?"<br>"You're all washed up Nephlite." Zoicite twirled her hair around her finger as she smiled. "You lost all your friends and I'd say in the next 24 hours Queen Beryl will send her Doom and Gloom Girls to track you down personally."  
>Nephlite growled and yelled defiantly, "Mind your own business."<br>"The fact is I was sent as an embassy to give you this message. Queen Beryl is getting very impatient and she swears that your days are numbered."  
>"Oh yeah? Well you can tell Queen Beryl that in the next 24 hours I shall have the Imperium Crystal in my hands."<br>Zoicite did a double take. "What? I'm going to find the Imperium Crystal."  
>Nephlite answered, "That's what you think Zoicite. The power of the crystal belongs to the one who finds it. I shall be its master and make you eat every sarcastic word you've ever spoken to me."<br>Zoicite shook with rage. "Curse you Nephlite." Then she faded away.  
>Nephlite muttered to himself, "That Zoicite is so vindictive. Now let's see what my magic prism will reveal to me. How can I locate the crystal?"<br>Gazing intensely into its center a picture of Molly suddenly appeared before his eyes. "Huh?" Nephlite was awestruck. "Does this mean that Molly is the key to its location?"

In the meantime Zoicite had reported back to Queen Beryl and told her what Nephlite had said. Beryl rubbed her chin while she pondered this message. "Hmm. He has determination. I'll say that for him. Even though I am very angry with his recent failures and insubordination I shall give him 24 hours from now to find the crystal and redeem himself. But if the time limit runs out the Doom and Gloom Girls will hunt him down on my instructions."  
>Zoicite wisely held her tongue though inside she was quivering with fury.<p>

Later in private she cried her heart out to Malachite while they held each other affectionately. "Oh Malachite. I hate that Nephlite so intensely."  
>"Don't let him upset you sweetheart."<br>"But if he succeeds in finding the crystal," Zoicite began to moan but Malachite held her close and assured her.  
>"In the first place I doubt he'll succeed. But even if he does we'll steal it off him. Then after Beryl deals with him we'll present it claiming we found it ourselves."<br>This cheered Zoicite up and she ran her finger through his hair. "Oh thank you Malachite. You're my heart's joy."  
>Malachite playfully took hold of her big toe and twiddled it up and down. "Your feet are practically healed Zoicite. The marks have almost faded. By the time Nephlite's 24 hours grace are over you'll be wearing your shoes and walking again. I love you."<br>"I love you too Malachite."  
>They shared a moment of kissing then Malachite said, "In the meantime we must make sure that Nephlite is closely watched."<br>He pushed a button on the nearby wall and a ringing bell sound echoed through the corridors. Footsteps immediately came along the outer hallway and somebody knocked on the chamber door. Malachite called out, "Enter," and a huge figure dressed in red and white robes opened the door. A deep masculine voice spoke behind a creepy-looking white mask. "You summoned me my master Malachite?"  
>Malachite answered, "Yes Yasha my faithful manservant. I command you to spy on our fellow general Nephlite. Keep a very close eye on what he's doing and if he finds the Silver Imperium Crystal, snatch it from him."<br>Yasha was one of Queen Beryl's soldiers. The distinctively male soldier in her entire army. He had not been on active duty for a long while though and he assisted General Malachite as his personal servant. He was devotedly loyal to him.  
>He bowed and said, "I hear and obey."<br>"Good. Do an excellent job and when my sweet Zoicite and I take over command we will use you as part of our military team."  
>This sounded very appealing to Yasha. He yearned for the excitement of a soldier's battle once more.<br>"Thank you Lord Malachite. I will not let you or Madam Zoicite down."

As for Serena at that moment she was standing outside the door of the apartment where Molly and her mother lived above their jewellery store. She was fighting a desperate battle with herself as her finger poised against the button to the doorbell. "I can't do this. I really can't do this." She thought to herself with icy chills going up and down her back. "I'll just have to say I was unable to go through with it."  
>But when she lowered her hand she thought of what Luna and the others would say to her. Especially Raye. Raye would nag her crazy about backing out of her sworn duty. And besides what sort of a friend would she be to Molly if she allowed her to place herself in danger?<br>"Be brave Serena. You can do this." With this thought in her mind she reached out and stabbed the doorbell with her finger and she heard Molly's voice call out.  
>"I'm coming."<br>The door opened and Molly poked her head out. Seeing Serena she smiled and stepped outside. "Hi Serena. What can I do for you?"  
>But Serena had another major panic attack and taking a deep breath she went all ballistic. She began speaking as fast as she could taking poor Molly completely by surprise.<br>"Molly I have wrapped up every ounce of my courage to come here and tell you that Maxfield is really a very, very bad person. Believe me. He's a creep. Not even human. Your crush on him will only lead to disaster. He will hurt you terribly. Please understand that I'm giving you this warning for your very own good. I care about you and don't want to see you get caught up in his web of deceit."  
>Molly tried to answer. "Serena you..."<br>But Serena cut her off and ran away down the stairs calling out over her shoulder, "Now have a good day and think about what I've said Moll."  
>Molly was bewildered and confused.<p>

Back in Serena's bedroom Luna spoke to her. "So you told Molly everything about him?"  
>"Yes. It was very hard but I did it Luna." Serena sounded very proud of herself but the next thing Luna asked revealed the truth of what she'd done.<br>"So how did she react to it? What response did she make?"  
>Serena said, "Er-aah."<br>Luna was exasperated. "Serena. Do you mean to tell me you just blurted it all out and then ran off before she even had a chance to reply? How could you do that to her?"  
>"But I'm sure she must have understood the gist of it all."<br>"Oh! You're going right back again and do it properly and this time I'm going with you."

But meanwhile trouble was beginning to brew. Molly had been sitting at a small table leaning on her elbows brooding about what had happened when Serena had rung her doorbell. "Serena said he's a bad person. But that can't be true. He's so sweet and he has a charming smile."  
>Just then the telephone rang. "I'll get it Mum," she called as she was woken out of her intense thoughts.<br>"Okay Molly dear." Her mother's voice responded from her chair where she was watching television. Molly reached out and picked up the phone which was placed right next to her.  
>"Hello. Molly speaking."<br>Nephlite's alluring voice spoke through the receiver. "Hello Molly. This is Maxfield."  
>Molly's heart skipped a beat and she felt all a-flutter. "Y-yes Maxfield."<br>"I would like to see you tonight. Can you meet me on the bench in McKenna Park around the corner from your Mother's jewellery shop please? I'll be waiting. I'm calling there from my mobile right now."  
>"S-sure Maxfield. I'll be there immediately."<br>Molly rose from her chair and headed for the door not even changing her slippers into shoes. "I just need to go out for a little while Mum," she called as she raced out the door.  
>Her mother reacted with a start when she heard the door slam. She had been so deeply engrossed in her television program that she wasn't aware of what was happening until her daughter had called out and slammed the door. Her head turned toward the sound and she half rose from her chair. "What? In the early evening?"<br>Her eyes blinked rapidly and her lips trembled. "Molly. What's going on?" She asked herself with worry.

So at the same time as Serena was grumbling behind Luna about having had to quietly sneak out of her bedroom window and head off to Molly's again after dark and Luna was reminding her that this wouldn't be necessary if she hadn't been so silly earlier, Molly was meeting Nephlite at McKenna Park.  
>As they sat down on the bench together Yasha hid in the nearby shadows closely observing what transpired.<br>Nephlite spoke first, "I'm sorry for dragging you out tonight."  
>"No need to be sorry Maxfield. I'm so happy to be with you," replied Molly cheerfully.<br>Nephlite changed tack. "Actually I wanted to say goodbye."  
>"Huh?" Molly was taken aback but she sighed. "I know. You must be tired of this kid hanging over you."<br>"No it's not like that at all. I just want to protect you."  
>"W-what do you mean Maxfield?"<br>"I'm in danger Molly. Very, very bad people are coming after me and I don't want you caught in the crossfire. You're a very special girl and I want what's best for you. So long."  
>And he stood up as if to leave but Molly cried out, "Wait! If you're in trouble please tell me what I can do to save you Maxfield! There must be something I can do!"<br>Turning to her again Nephlite played his trump card. "If only I had the Silver Crystal."  
>Molly stood up herself slowly. "The Silver Crystal?"<br>"It's what those people want. If I could just give it to them, they'd be satisfied."  
>Molly thought to herself again. She remembered her mother showing her a beautiful silver gem she had purchased two weeks ago. Her mother had told her how rare and valuable it was. "That has to be the Silver Crystal. He must have it." With this in her mind she spoke up boldly, "Stay right here Maxfield. I will be able to help you."<br>She turned and ran as fast as she could and Nephlite gloated in anticipation.

As Molly was halfway up the stairs to the apartment she shared with her mother she came to a dead stop. She could hear voices. Her mother and Serena were talking about her at the front door. "I don't know where Molly went or who she could be seeing Serena. The phone rang, she answered it and next thing I knew she was saying goodbye and slamming the door before I could say anything."  
>"Oh no. I just bet it was that dreadful Maxfield Stanton." Serena was very upset.<br>"Maxfield Stanton? The millionaire? Do you really think he could have lured her out Serena?"  
>"Yes. He is not the gentleman he appears to be. He is very dangerous for Molly."<br>"No Serena. You're wrong," Molly thought to herself holding back tears as she carefully made her way back down and ducked into hiding behind two large potted fern plants at the bottom. She crouched down in the corner of the staircase concealed out of sight by the huge fronds of shrubbery. She had heard her mother and Serena continue their exchange.  
>"Oh this is terrible. I must go out and look for my daughter."<br>"And I'll try to find help Mrs. Baker. While you search I'll alert the police or whoever I can."  
>"Oh thank you Serena. Thank you."<br>Molly had just made it to her hiding place in time. She heard the door slam once more as she reached the bottom stair and quickly ducked out of sight as her mother, Serena and Luna rushed down the stairs, past where she lay and out the door. When the coast was clear she went upstairs and sure enough in her haste her mother had left the door unlocked. Molly was relieved but still very worried. She quickly ransacked her mother's jewellery collection and found the gem she was looking for. Tears were pouring out of her eyes. "They just don't understand," she sobbed. "I must get this to Maxfield." Then like a fugitive she fled from the scene of her crime keeping an eye out as she headed for the bench in McKenna Park.

Molly's mother went off in one direction searching for her daughter while Serena and Luna ran off in another. They didn't alert the police of course but Serena digged her communicator out of her pocket and called Amy and Raye, who both promised to meet up with them as soon as possible to help search.  
>"Transform Serena." Luna reminded her.<br>"I'm going to make Nephlite pay for toying with Molly's affections. Moon Prism Power." Sailor Moon transformed and began running like a cheetah. Luna kept up beside her as they zoomed off into the night.

Meanwhile Molly was feeling so very proud as she handed the jewel to Nephlite and he took his magic prism out of his pocket to hold it against the gem in his hand. She really believed she had helped her dear friend Maxfield with his serious problem. However Nephlite was disappointed but he said nothing to Molly out loud. "The prism isn't reacting at all. This is nothing but a silver gem."  
>But no sooner had this bitter thought gone through his head when the prism did begin to react. Nephlite was amazed. "W-where's this power coming from? It's not from the gem."<br>He looked at Molly and saw that she was glowing while she stared at him with her hands held up to her chin fingers inter-locked and eyes shining with love. "I-it's reacting to M-m-molly. What is the secret behind this strange girl? I must find out."  
>All the while Yasha was still vigilantly watching from the shadows.<br>Nephlite put his arm around Molly's shoulders. "I need some more help from you my dear Molly. Will you come with me for a little while please?"  
>"Y-Yes." Molly snuggled against his chest when suddenly a voice called out.<br>"Halt! I'm Sailor Moon Champion of Justice. I won't let you take advantage of this poor naive girl." Sailor Moon pointed an accusing finger at Nephlite.  
>He growled. "Stay out of this."<br>Molly spoke up, "Sailor Moon. You're mistaken. He's no danger to me."  
>"No. You're the mistaken one Molly." Sailor Moon was adamant. "This man is part of a group of extra-terrestrials who are trying to invade and conquer our world."<br>"But that can't be true!" Molly raised her voice imploringly. "Maxfield. Say it isn't so please!"  
>Nephlite said nothing in response but raised his hand and blasted Sailor Moon in the chest with an energy bolt hurling her backwards a short distance landing on her buttocks.<br>"Oh no. She must brush up on her blocking and deflecting skills," groaned Luna.  
>While Molly watched horrified Nephlite summoned power from the stars and sent electric hailstones falling around Sailor Moon where she sat. She screamed as they landed very close only just missing her.<br>"That's only a warm-up." Nephlite raised both hands. "Now I'll finish you off."  
>But as Sailor Moon started to shriek with bulging, horrorstruck eyes her friends arrived in providential time.<br>"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!"  
>Nephlite was thrown off guard by the chilly mist spray of Mercury's power.<br>"MARS FIRE IGNITE!"  
>"Yeeeeoooowwww!" Nephlite stumbled backwards falling to one knee while he rubbed his arm where Sailor Mars' attack had burned him. Next thing he knew he heard a voice full of care and concern asking him this question.<br>"Are you in awful pain?"  
>In surprise he turned his head to see that Molly was still nearby while Sailor Moon thanked her friends and prepared to finish off the battle.<br>"MOON TIARA MAGIC!"  
>Nephlite gasped as he saw the spinning tiara flying towards him but Molly cried out, "No Maxfield!" Then she actually threw herself in front of Nephlite with her arms spread wide. "I'll defend you my dear friend."<br>"M-molly. You'll be k-k-killed." Nephlite stammered in shock and amazement. Luna and the Sailor Scouts were also horrified. Sailor Moon began to panic and scream out hysterically. "No. No. Stop tiara. Stooopp!"  
>It looked like Molly was going to be vaporized but when it was only a few inches away from striking her it stopped spinning, hung briefly in mid-air and clattered to the ground. Sailor Moon was relieved and surprised. Apparently she had the ability to halt her tiara in mid-flight and never knew it.<br>But Molly began crying angry tears while she maintained her position in front of Nephlite. "I don't care if it is true what you say about this man. I don't want him to die. You'll have to kill me first to get him."  
>"But Molly. He's evil." Sailor Mercury protested.<br>"Step aside right now." Sailor Mars commanded but Molly defiantly held her ground.  
>"Why is she acting like this?" Nephlite wondered to himself.<br>"Molly how can you still protect him after the way you saw him attack me?" Sailor Moon was almost in despair.  
>"I care about him with all my heart." Molly was sobbing now. "I don't care if I die as long as he survives."<p>

Just then Nephlite noticed his magic prism begin to glow. It was drawing Molly's love energy from her. "Could this mean that Molly's love energy will lead me to the crystal?"  
>While Nephlite was pondering this question Yasha suddenly made his move bursting out of his hiding place and rushing straight for Nephlite. "Is that the Silver Crystal?" He lunged to grab it as he cried these words.<br>Nephlite ducked away from him yelling, "No it isn't." But Yasha did not believe him obviously and scuffled with him trying to wrench it from his hand.  
>"Give me the crystal Nephlite."<br>"I'm telling you it's not the crystal."  
>As the pair of them exchanged blows at each other's wrists finally Yasha knocked the prism out of Nephlite's hand sending it flying to the ground next to Molly. She bent down and picked it up. Yasha turned away from Nephlite and lunged at her. "Give that to me."<br>Molly screamed as she beheld the huge, hulking figure of Yasha with his sinister white mask fast approaching her. The Sailor Scouts were shocked but before any of them could react in time Yasha would be on top of Molly. That is Yasha would have hurled himself on top of Molly to claim what he assumed to be the Silver Imperium Crystal, but Nephlite had shot out a quick burst of his power from the stars straight at Yasha's back. First he stopped Yasha in his tracks, then picked him up and sent him flying through the air safely over Molly's head to land in a crumpled heap with a crash far away from her.  
>Sailor Moon gasped. "He just saved Molly." Luna was stunned and so were the other two Scouts.<br>Molly said, "I just knew Maxfield cared about me. He protected me from that monster." Then she fainted while Nephlite himself was just as amazed trying to understand what he'd just done.  
>But Yasha jumped to his feet. The mask had come off when he took his spill and his face was revealed. He had long white hair, pointed ears, large eyes, sharp-looking teeth, a grey moustache and two wicked horns. Furthermore he was enraged. "So Nephlite. You attack me to save that girl? You are a traitor to our cause and I will kill you for this."<br>With that he bent his head and started to charge Nephlite like a bull. His horns even began to grow longer out of his head. "Prepare to meet your doom," Yasha yelled as loud as he could and Nephlite braced himself for a fight.  
>But the fight was never to be for Sailor Moon gave another cry of "MOON TIARA MAGIC!" and sent her tiara flying towards Yasha. Sensing something behind him Yasha turned his head and twisted his body around in shock just as the weapon struck him. Yasha was obliterated but before he was gone he shouted, "Nephlite. You won't get away with your treachery."<p>

While Sailor Moon knelt beside Molly's unconscious form Nephlite reached down and took his prism exchanging it for the gem Molly had taken from her mother's collection. He tucked it into her hand. "Nephlite. Why did you protect Molly?" Sailor Moon asked. "Do you really care about her?"  
>Nephlite hesitated a moment. "There was no reason why she should have been hurt. My fight is against you. Not her."<br>Sailor Mercury exclaimed, "You mean you were using her to try to trap us? Yet you didn't want to hurt her?"  
>Sailor Mars scowled. "I don't believe it. You're a heartless minion of the Negaverse."<br>"Hey chill out Mars. He still saved Molly." Sailor Moon spoke calmingly. "Whatever his agenda we can't attack him anymore. At least not today. Not after that. Nephlite. You're free to go."  
>Nephlite smirked. "How very honourable of you Sailor Moon. Okay then. Please make sure Molly gets back home safe and sound. But next time we meet I vow to settle our score. Be warned. When we get the Silver Imperium Crystal the Negaforce will finally rule the universe and you will either bow down in reverence to Queen Beryl or feel the force of her wrath. Bye for now."<br>With that Nephlite turned and walked away while the Sailor Scouts tended to Molly who faintly stirred and moaned, "Maxfield."  
>Luna meanwhile was deep in thought. She had heard about the Silver Imperium Crystal from somewhere before. She wasn't sure what it exactly was but she knew they needed to try to prevent their enemies from getting it if it was really such a powerful weapon.<p>

But back at Negaverse Headquarters things were beginning to get hot for Nephlite. Yasha had been one of the very few victims of Moon Tiara Magic to in fact survive and he had reported back to his master Malachite. Malachite had had him interred into the hospital wards and then he called together his girlfriend Zoicite and three other soldiers who were collectively known as the Plant Trio. Their names were Gureepu, Suzuran and Housenka and they had always had very good rapport with Zoicite. All of them went to talk to Yasha by his bedside. Malachite was deeply impressed with his work and his survival. "I always knew you had a strong fighting spirit Yasha. You were always renowned for boasting that you would never die easy in battle."  
>"Thank you Lord Malachite." Yasha was very badly injured but he smiled proudly. "I came back with information for you at least. Nephlite has the Silver Crystal. I fought him and tried to get it and I would have if Sailor Moon hadn't interfered."<br>Zoicite gasped. "The crystal!"  
>Malachite put his arm around her shoulders and held her tight to himself. "We will very quickly relieve him of it before he can present it to Queen Beryl my darling."<br>Yasha continued, "But there's more my master."  
>All attention was on him as he explained, "At one moment the crystal was picked up by a human girl he called Molly. When I tried to take it off her he attacked me. He acted like he cared for her. He stopped me to protect her."<br>Everybody including the Plant Trio thought about this deeply. "Could it be possible?" Suzuran mused.  
>"If General Nephlite has grown weak enough to have feelings for a human girl," began Gureepo.<br>"Queen Beryl will be so furious who knows what she'll do to him," finished Housenka.  
>"We must investigate immediately. My feet are completely better now. I shall spy on the idiot. And of course my dear friends, you shall accompany me to assist?" Zoicite addressed the Plant Trio smiling.<br>"We shall be delighted Madam Zoicite," replied Gureepo.  
>"Together the four of us will snatch the crystal and gather evidence against that traitor Nephlite," vowed Housenka and Suzuran agreed raising one of her fists in the air.<br>"You have done marvelously well Yasha. Now get some rest and recover. You shall serve me and Zoicite as one of our soldiers when Nephlite has been eliminated." Malachite placed his hand on Yasha's shoulder gently.  
>Yasha lay back on his pillow. "You're too kind Lord Malachite. I look forward to our future collaboration."<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

Nephlite sat in his chair at his lonely isolated cottage deep in thought. "I'm so confused. Why did I save Molly anyway? Surely it must have been because she appears to be crucial to my locating the Silver Imperium Crystal? Yeah. That must be it. But still I wish I understood this strange feeling I have deep down in my heart whenever I think about her."  
>He sighed and rose to his feet putting his hand in his pocket and pulling out the magic prism. "Anyway I do have far more urgent matters to consider. If I don't figure out why my prism responds to Molly the way it does and how it will lead me to the crystal soon Queen Beryl will send her torturers after me."<br>He gave a little shudder at the thought of what they could or would inflict upon him. But looking at the prism he added, "I need a back-up plan to try to win Beryl's favour. If I destroy Sailor Moon then maybe, just maybe, Queen Beryl will be merciful even if I don't find the crystal. I know. Sailor Moon acted as if she knew Molly very intimately. So perhaps Molly knows who Sailor Moon really is? I shall capture Sailor Moon through Molly and with luck she will also lead me to the crystal."

Nephlite was making these plans about the same time that Malachite, Zoicite and the Plant Trio had been having their briefing with Yasha by his bedside in the hospital wing. As he re-pocketed the prism Zoicite materialized in hiding behind a pillar just in time to hear him say, "I'm off to check out Molly." Then he made movement to get inside his car and Zoicite watched him go.  
>"Going to check on that Molly are you Nephlite," she thought to herself with savage hatred. "We will keep a very close watch upon you."<p>

Earlier that night the Sailor Scouts had returned Molly safely to Mrs. Baker at their home. They had assured her that they had saved and purified her from the sinister influences that had drawn her out in the dark hours and she didn't need to worry about her daughter anymore.  
>"What about that Maxfield person? Molly's friend Serena thought he was somehow involved?"<br>Mars and Mercury held their tongues while Sailor Moon quickly thought and replied, "Actually she was mistaken. Maxfield Stanton was nowhere to be found when we located Molly. He was not in league with the forces that attacked your daughter at all."  
>Molly, who was fully conscious once more, also kept silent. Though the look in her eyes told Sailor Moon she was extremely grateful to her for protecting her friend from implication.<br>Molly's mother deeply thanked the Scouts as she hugged Molly and when they were gone Molly gave the silver gem she had taken back to her mother. Next they both changed into their pajamas, kissed each other good night and went to their respective bedrooms to sleep.

But while they slept Nephlite drove up in his car and parked it outside the jewelery shop. Exiting the vehicle he levitated himself up to Molly's window. Floating outside her curtain he looked at the prism in his hand. "It's glowing once more. It must be reacting to Molly." Then a thought struck him. "Could the Silver Crystal actually be hidden inside Molly's body?"  
>With that he teleported himself straight through the curtains materializing beside Molly's sleeping form. Holding the prism above her he released it. It floated in the air and emitted beams of light that lit up Molly's body under her covers and illuminated her insides trying to pick up any unusual object. But she looked perfectly normal and Nephlite snatched the prism sharply. "No, the crystal definitely isn't inside her so why does it react? This is a big mystery."<br>Just then Molly awoke. Seeing Nephlite she sat bolt upright and gasped. "Maxfield?"  
>Nephlite quickly bent over and placed his finger to his lips. "Shush Molly. Don't wake your mother."<br>Then he straightened up and spoke to her. "Maxfield Stanton isn't my real name Molly. I won't lie to you any longer. My name is Nephlite."  
>Molly stared wide-eyed listening to him. "You are an amazing girl Molly. I must tell you something."<br>"All right Nephlite."  
>Nephlite resumed. "What Sailor Moon told you is the truth. I am an extra-terrestrial Molly. And a member of an alien invasion force. But love is such a very rare thing within our army. Even among our allies there is bitterness, distrust and betrayal. Most of us at heart are really out for ourselves and we won't let each other stand in the way of our goals. But all of us deep down are deadly scared of our leader Queen Beryl. She has no iota of love. She doesn't even know the meaning of the word. She won't hesitate to inflict painful torture upon any of us if we cross her path the wrong way. There were two of our members who did in fact love each other with all their hearts. Queen Beryl tormented them horribly and in the end sealed them up inside huge blocks of crystal for all eternity. While she was doing that they actually pleaded with the Queen for mercy specifically for the other respectively. They both said, "Do this to me by all means but please let my lover go." I couldn't understand why they would say that but Molly. You've taught me the real meaning of love. Now I know what those poor people meant to each other and I know what it means to feel love. From now on I want to join forces with the Sailor Scouts and fight against the Negaverse."<br>Molly was crying as she took all this in.  
>Nephlite continued, "You must help me Molly. If you know who Sailor Moon is please tell me so I can find her."<br>Molly sobbed. "I'm sorry Nephlite."  
>"Don't you believe me?"<br>"Yes I do believe you. But I know nothing."  
>"I see. You can't help me then."<br>With that Nephlite turned and disappeared. Molly leaped out of bed and pulled the curtains open. "Wait. Come back." There was no sign of him at all.  
>She began to sob while Nephlite hung invisible beside her window.<br>"If she does know who Sailor Moon is she will contact her after this encounter," he thought to himself.

But although Nephlite wasn't aware of it Zoicite had been floating outside the curtain listening to everything he was saying to Molly. She had exited the scene at the point when Molly was sobbing and telling Nephlite she believed him but didn't know who Sailor Moon was. So just as she dematerialized he had taken his leave of Molly missing Zoicite by about five seconds.  
>Zoicite rematerialized on the roof of a neighbouring building where she could look down upon Molly's window from a discreet distance.<br>"That idiot," she spoke venemously. "It's true what Yasha said. He's taken a liking to that girl."  
>"What a fool he is Madam Zoicite," sounded a voice behind her. She turned around and smiled to see her three best friends. Suzuran was the one who had spoken.<br>"Glad you've arrived girls. Nephlite is more than a fool even. He's a traitor. I overheard him asking that girl to tell him who Sailor Moon is so he can offer to join her side and oppose the Negaverse."  
>"What? The nerve of him," Gureepo was disgusted.<br>"Why don't we attack him now and take him back to accuse him before Queen Beryl?" Housenka was shaking her fists in fury but Zoicite raised her hand and smiled.  
>"Wait girls. Let's not be too hasty. Nephlite has the potential to be a very powerful opponent and besides we need to somehow gather proof to back up our accusation."<br>Turning her head back to Molly's bedroom window she said, "I know. As soon as we have a chance let's kidnap his young friend and use her to lure him into our trap. He's currently hanging around in the air outside her curtain. He's invisible to human eyes. But I can see him. When he leaves, we will snatch her."  
>"A good idea Madam Zoicite. We will teach him a good lesson." Gureepo replied admiringly. Then the four of them began to laugh together in anticipation of their success.<p>

As for Molly she was very upset. "How can I find Sailor Moon? I don't know how to contact her." She was in despair as she thought about what Nephlite had said to her. Not knowing what else to do she pulled out her mobile phone and called Serena's home number. It rang and rang until Serena's mother and father staggered out of their bedroom yawning. "Who could be calling this time of night?" Serena's dad muttered as he answered it. "Hello."  
>"It's Molly. I'm very sorry to call this late but I desperately need to talk to Serena." Molly began to sob and despite his annoyance at being woken up Serena's dad was suddenly very concerned.<br>"Hold on. We'll wake up Serena for you Molly. We know you've been through a recent terrible ordeal."  
>He stayed on the phone while Serena's mum raced up the stairs to rouse her from her bed.<br>Serena was immediately awake when she heard Molly was crying and she zoomed literally to the phone. Luna who had been sleeping on her bed followed behind her alert and ready for whatever they had to face.  
>Serena took the phone from her dad and gasped puffing for breath. "Molly. What's the matter now?"<br>"I'm sorry to call you so late Serena but I need help."  
>"Please tell me everything."<br>Molly sat down on the floor by her window where Nephlite was silently listening to her. "Well Maxfield Stanton's name is really Nephlite and he was here a short moment ago. He asked me to contact Sailor Moon. I think he's in terrible danger. But I don't know how to help him." Molly began to sob bitterly.  
>"Molly. Are you crying?" Serena's parents' eyebrows were raised in distress when Serena asked this to Molly.<br>"I-I know it's very late Serena. Bu-but could you please come o-over here immediately? I need a friend's company if nothing else."  
>"Yeah sure Molly. I'll be there as quick as I can."<br>"Th-thank you Serena."

As soon as they hung up Serena turned to her shocked parents. "I must go see Molly. Even though it's late she's in a terrible state."  
>Her parents looked at each other and mutual understanding passed silently between them.<br>Serena's dad spoke up. "I'll drive you to Molly's apartment. You can spend the rest of the night with her."  
>"Thank you dad."<br>Luna rubbed against Serena's legs and she picked her up. "Luna wants to come to. She'll be good company for us both."  
>"Very well. Let's go," directed Dad.<br>But back at Molly's apartment Nephlite thought to himself, "Serena." Could this girl really be Sailor Moon? He determined to set a trap to find out.

And so while Serena's dad was driving her and Luna, Nephlite made his move meeting them a couple of blocks away from Molly's home. Suddenly the car seemed to freeze up and to Serena's amazement her dad was frozen too at the wheel. "Dad. What's going on? Can you hear me?" She tried shaking his shoulder but he was just like a statue.  
>"This is strange Serena. Perhaps Nephlite has cast a spell upon your father and the car?" Luna suggested.<br>"Ooh. That Nephlite." Serena wrenched open the car door in rage and threw herself out. "I don't know what his game is but I'll show him a thing or two."  
>Luna ran off calling over her shoulder, "I'll round up the other two girls as fast as I can to help us."<br>Serena yelled in a bad fury. "Moon Prism Power."  
>To her astonishment as soon as she transformed the car door she had left open suddenly shut by itself and her dad suddenly came back to life, yawned and said, "Now that I've dropped off Serena at Molly's it's time for me to go home and back to bed." Then he turned the car around and Sailor Moon had to quickly jump aside with one of her amazing powerful leaps to avoid being run over. He didn't even seem to see her as he drove off in the direction of Serena's family's house.<br>"What is going on?" She cried.  
>Then to her shock a familiar voice answered her. "I made him think that he had seen you all the way to Molly and now I know that Sailor Moon is really Serena."<br>Sailor Moon gasped as Nephlite suddenly materialized before her eyes. "I was watching your transformation in hiding."  
>"You tricked me into revealing my identity to you!"<br>Sailor Moon broke out in a cold sweat. "Listen Nephlite. Please don't tell anybody. Wouldn't it be fun to share a personal secret between the two of us? What do you say Nephlite?"  
>Nephlite snorted with laughter. "Oh I can keep the secret all right."<br>"Hey thanks Nephlite. I'm surprised at how agreeable you're being about this."  
>Nephlite raised his palm. "In ten seconds you'll be taking your secret to the grave and I promise I'll keep quiet in respect of your memory."<br>"Wait a minute,,,," But Sailor Moon had no time to make any protest before lightning burst from Nephlite's palm and tore huge chunks out of the road as she ducked and weaved screaming. "YEEEEEEOOOOOOOWWWWWWLLLLL!"  
>She fell onto her hands and knees as Nephlite briefly paused and turning her head to look him in the eye she told him, "Hey. Quit clowning around." She tried to sound defiant but Nephlite could see that she was trembling where she was crouched on all fours like a nervous dog.<br>"You're finished Sailor Moon." He raised his hand to deliver another deadly attack before she could get back on her feet.

But suddenly a rose flew past Nephlite's line of vision distracting him as it stuck in the ground. He looked up and saw Tuxedo Mask standing on top of a nearby wall. He leaped off and landed in front of Nephlite with the greatest of ease and grinned behind his mask. "Still picking fights with innocent girls I see Nephlite. How about a real challenge?"  
>Sailor Moon was overjoyed to see her hero and Nephlite chuckled as he raised his palm once more. "You're on Tuxedo Mask."<br>However he sensed energy flowing into his prism. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out with a perplexed exclamation of "What the?" As he stared at it he saw a vision of Zoicite and the Plant Trio materializing inside Molly's bedroom and dragging her away with them while she cried out, "Help! Help me Nephlite! Where are you?"  
>Tuxedo Mask taunted. "Why are you hesitating Nephlite?"<br>Cold sweat broke out on his face and he said, "I have no time for this right now. I can take care of you anytime Sailor Moon now that I know your true identity." With that he dematerialized.  
>Sailor Moon became panicky. "What will I do? Nephlite knows who I am?"<br>Tuxedo Mask smiled at her. "Don't worry. Nephlite has things of his own to be concerned with. I'll see you later."  
>As he ran away Sailor Moon gulped nervously. "I sure hope he's right."<p>

Nephlite materialized inside Molly's bedroom to find it deserted with a note on the bed. He picked it up and read the grim message. "Come to the old deserted run-down hotel on the corner of West Maple Street in one hour. Unless you give us the Silver Imperium Crystal we will torture Molly to death."  
>In his anger he crushed the note in his fist and it went up in flames.<p>

Molly was tied up in a corner of the unused dilapidated hotel with Zoicite sneering at her while she trembled and whimpered. The Plant Trio were standing nearby. They were all waiting for Nephlite.  
>"Do you think he'll show up Madam Zoicite? Will he actually try to rescue this little brat?" Suzuran asked.<br>"Time will tell girls." Zoicite leered at Molly wickedly. "But I'm looking forward to all the delightful fun the four of us are going to enjoy if he doesn't turn up within the hour."  
>"Ha ha! Listen to her pathetic cringing whines," laughed Gureepo.<br>"We'll give her every reason to make even worse noises before it's all over for her," added Housenka.  
>"And even if that idiot does come we will just kill him when he gives us the crystal and we'll still have our fun and games," finished Zoicite and she laughed with the Plant Trio.<br>Just then the door slowly opened and they all turned their attention as Nephlite entered.  
>Molly shouted, "Look out Nephlite!"<br>Nephlite jumped out of the way as Housenka threw a handful of exploding seed pods at him. Suzuran attempted to stun him with her sonic blast but he resisted its effect with all the will power he could muster and punched her hard in the belly sending her to the floor in a crumpled heap.  
>"Get him girls!" Zoicite screamed and Housenka gathered another bunch of her seed pods and threw them at Nephlite.<br>As they exploded she asked, "Have I wounded him?" But the damage if any had only been minimal as the dust cleared and Nephlite charged with a war cry crippling Housenka with a similar punch.  
>"Gureepo. Use your thorn attack," cried Zoicite and Gureepo transformed her arm into a sinister sharp bunch of thorns and stretched it out at Nephlite as he was running at her. But he ducked and let it fly over his head slamming into the wall. Before Gureepo knew it Nephlite had swung his leg in a hard kick to her shin and while she was trying to hop on one foot with the pain he delivered a second kick to her other shin so that she fell to the floor.<br>That only left Zoicite and while she prepared to summon up an attack of her own Nephlite made a long double-edged sword magically appear in his hand. In panic Zoicite backed up against the wall with nowhere to go and gasped as Nephlite raised the sword and thrust its tip into the wall missing her ear by inches. As Nephlite held the sword threateningly close to her throat and her eyes bulged in fear he growled in her face. "See here Zoicite. I don't even have the Silver Imperium Crystal but even if I did I'd never let you have it and if you and your friends ever threaten this poor innocent girl again next time I'll kill you all. Understand?"  
>With that he grabbed Zoicite by the collar and threw her across the room to land on her back with a crash and a groan.<br>Turning to look at Molly he stared pityingly at her, then carefully used the sword to cut her ropes and picked her up carefully in his arms. Walking past the four adversaries laying on the floor he carried her out the door and into the dark night of the city.

As he walked through the streets with her in his arms Molly thanked Nephlite for saving her. "You don't have to thank me Molly. To be honest I don't fully understand why I saved you. You know I was just lying to you and using you right from the moment I first met you Molly. I thought you were nothing more than a tool to gain success in my mission for our invasion plans. But when you were kidnapped by those other members of our army I couldn't stand it. I guess deep down I genuinely cared about you and never realized until the crunch came."  
>Molly looked into his eyes and smiled. "You don't need to apologize. Your true feelings came through for me in the end. I'm so happy to be with you."<br>Nephlite blushed as she snuggled against him. But suddenly she realized that there was a tear in the arm of his jacket and also a cut in his arm which was stained red with blood. "Oh no!" she gasped. "Nephlite. You're hurt."  
>He tried to shrug it off. "It's nothing."<br>Molly wouldn't take it lightly though and she made him put her down. "No Nephlite. You were wounded while fighting to save me. Come on. Duck in here."  
>She led him by the hand into the park. Nephlite hesitated remembering how he had set his soldier Petasos upon the gardener Mr. Baxter a long time ago. But Molly urged him. "Come on Nephlite. Before those monsters catch up with us." She dragged him deep inside and under a tree. There she directed him to remove his jacket and tearing off a piece of her own pajamas she created a make-shift bandage and tied it around his arm where he'd been cut.<br>While she was making it secure she said, "You know in just the next block from here there's a twenty-four hour, seven day cafe where they serve the most delicious chocolate parfait."  
>"Chocolate parfait? I've never eaten anything like that before."<br>Molly beamed at him. "I've had a secret dream ever since I met you about us eating chocolate parfait together. Right from the moment I first laid eyes on you at the tennis club court where my friend Katie was playing. But I guess it will never happen, will it?" She sighed but Nephlite thought for a moment then climbed decisively to his feet.  
>"Who says it'll never happen? Come on. Let's do it."<br>"Really?" Molly was overcome with surprised happiness.  
>"Yeah. Sure. Let's go there now."<br>"R-right now?"  
>"Why not right now? You yourself said the cafe was open 247 didn't you? And I've always been in the habit of carrying around some earth money in my cover as a wealthy businessman."  
>Nephlite flashed a big wallet out of the pocket of his jacket as he picked it up and Molly jumped to her feet hugging him. "Oh Nephlite! I'm so very happy."<br>Nephlite's heart was all a-thrill as he allowed Molly to lead him by the hand through the park on the way to the cafe. She had made him see things in a very different light compared to the dark realm of Queen Beryl.

Meanwhile back where Nephlite had left them Zoicite and her friends slowly recovered and rose groggily to their feet. "That Nephlite." Zoicite gnashed her teeth and shook her fist. "We're not going to let him get away with this. Are we girls?"  
>The Plant Trio all spoke as one. "No Madam Zoicite."<br>"We must track him down and get the crystal off him and make him feel our wrath. He won't save that kid from us either. Seeing them both die is going to be a pleasure for us all."  
>The Plant Trio roared, "Destroy them both!"<br>"Follow me!" Zoicite led the others from their hide-out and into the street to search for their prey.

Nephlite and Molly arrived at the cafe. They were quite an unusual sight to the two people working at the counter. A teenage girl barefoot and in pajamas and a grown man with some kind of bandaged wound on his arm. But they had money to pay for their purchases so they served them their chocolate parfaits and they sat outside at a table. Nephlite took his first spoonful very slowly and took his time swallowing savouring the sweet taste.  
>"How do you like it Nephlite?" Molly asked.<br>"Mmmm! It's really lovely. Best thing I've ever tasted." Nephlite began to tuck in with a broad smile.  
>In no time the two of them had finished their treats and were preparing to take their leave of the cafe.<br>"I'd better see you safely back home Molly."  
>"Okay. But will you be safe? What if those bad creatures come after you again?"<br>"Don't worry. I can take care of them. If they dare to show their faces I'll do the same as I did when I rescued you."  
>"Oh Nephlite. You're so brave."<br>"I know. I'm so very glad you came into my life Molly. I'm telling the truth now. I want to team up with the Sailor Scouts and help them destroy the forces of Queen Beryl."  
>Molly was so very thrilled to hear Nephlite say this. But all of a sudden Nephlite sensed they were not alone. Looking up he saw Gureepo floating in the air nearby and he quickly pushed Molly out of the way as more thorns flew out of Gureepo's arm. This time sadly they did not miss Nephlite and he was stabbed through the shoulder with five terrible barbs. Molly screamed as Nephlite collapsed on his backside and the thorns snapped off Gureepo's arm as it returned to normal. The cafe workers also screamed and ducked behind their inside counter though in reality they were in no immediate danger. All the attention was upon Nephlite and Molly. Zoicite and the other two Plant soldiers appeared out of then air. Zoicite crowed triumphantly. "Gureepo got you. Now her thorns will drain all your energy until you dissolve into wisps of smoke."<br>Gureepo landed on the ground and pointed her finger demanding, "If you don't want the girl hurt give us the Silver Crystal!"  
>In spite of his pain Nephlite smiled imagining what could possibly happen when Queen Beryl told them it wasn't the crystal at all. Pulling his prism out of his pocket he threw it at Zoicite who caught it in both her hands. "Fine. It's yours. Now get out of here Molly."<br>"No Nephlite. They can't be trusted to let me go." Molly threw herself at Nephlite who tried to push her away.  
>"Molly. Don't be foolish."<br>But Molly would not be deterred. She forced herself in front of Nephlite, grabbed two of the thorns and began to pull. Gureepo scoffed. "The stupid girl. She will never be able to pull my thorns out."  
>Molly was bitterly weeping. "Nephlite. Please don't die."<br>To Zoicite's surprise the prism she was holding began to react soaking up Molly's love energy for Nephlite, but rather than weakening her it seemed to give her increased strength. The Plant Trio gasped as ever so slowly two of the thorns began to come loose.  
>Gureepo yelled, "Impossible!"<br>"I don't believe it either but you girls destroy them both quickly!" Zoicite shouted in desperation.  
>Housenka obliged by launching some more of her exploding seedpods. "Watch out!" Nephlite screamed throwing himself on top of Molly shielding her, taking the full brunt of the blast himself. As the explosions rocked the walls of the cafe the two workers whimpered and shook like jelly behind the counter where they were concealed.<br>Nephlite had his shirt literally blasted off his back and he was burned and cut badly. The thorns had been pushed back into his shoulder when he had thrown himself to cover Molly. He had protected her but she was crying histerically.  
>"Go. Leave me." Nephlite groaned.<br>"No Nephlite. I won't go."  
>"Finish them off girls." Zoicite's voice rang out loud and clear.<p>

But just then Luna and the Sailor Scouts tracked them down in turn the same way they themselves had tracked down Molly and Nephlite. "Stop!" Sailor Moon cried out. "In the name of the Moon I shall punish you for attacking innocent people."  
>"And in the name of Mercury I shall punish you too."<br>"And I'll punish you also in the name of Mars."  
>Mercury and Mars stood on opposite sides of Moon and the three of them prepared to attack and defend themselves while their angry faces seemed to blaze daggers from their eyes.<br>"Girls. Show them who's going to punish who," screamed Zoicite and the Plant Trio all struck together making the Scouts jump aside in different directions. Sailor Moon shrieked as Gureepo's dangerous thorns missed her foot by only inches. Suzuran attempted to use her Sonic Blast to stun all three of them at once. She did momentarily affect Sailors Moon and Mars but Sailor Mercury was stronger.  
>"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" The force of her bubble spray froze Housenka's exploding fireballs in mid-air and they fell harmlessly to the ground. The Plant Trio themselves were all consumed by the spray and they were blinded and stopped dead in their tracks with intense cold. They shivered in each others' arms in panic.<br>"W-where did th-th-th-they g-go? M-m-madam Zoicite! H-h-h-help us!" They stammered while their teeth chattered and they could see nothing.  
>By now the other two Scouts were recovered from the Sonic attack and they both combined their powers like when they tried to destroy the Dream Dolly back when Jedite and Titus had been targeting people in the Dreamland amusement park.<br>"MOON TIARA MAGIC!"  
>"Mars Fire Ignite."<br>As the tiara combined with the magic fire creating a spinning flaming frisbee Zoicite cried in horror, "Oh no. My friends."  
>She desperately ran toward the Plant Trio. Raising one hand and crying out "ZOI!", summoning up every reserve of strength she had she deflected the Sailor Scouts' weapon extinguishing the fire by the force of her will and making the tiara stop spinning and fall to the ground. The Plant Trio had seen what was happening as the Bubble mist began to dissipate and realized that they owed their lives to Zoicite. Puffing Zoicite ran all the way up to them still holding Nephlite's prism in one hand. "Let's get out of here girls. We have the crystal."<br>"Oh, thank you Madam Zoicite. Thank you." With enormous relief and gratitude they all threw their arms around Zoicite and as she transported back to the Negaverse she took them with her.

Sailor Moon and her friends had far more important things to worry about than their enemies escaping however. The two cafe workers had slowly gotten back to their feet and come outside when they realized that the Sailor Scouts had driven away the monsters but as soon as they saw Nephlite they ran back in calling out, "Hang on. We'll call an ambulance for him."  
>But Nephlite knew that he was now beyond all possible help and while Molly cried on his uninjured shoulder he looked up at the Scouts who were standing nearby and spoke, "Sailor Moon. I can assure you that your secret identity will remain secret now."<br>"W-what are you saying?" Sailor Moon asked in a faltering voice.  
>He ignored her and spoke to Molly, "Thank you."<br>"What for?" Molly asked.  
>"For introducing me to such a tasty sweet dish for my very last snack."<br>"Oh no please," Molly moaned as the meaning of Nephlite's words struck home.  
>He gave a short laugh and stroked her cheek wiping off a tear. "I'm sorry but I can feel myself slipping away fast but I'll never forget you Molly."<br>Molly began to weep bitterly as he continued, "Please never forget me. I want you to know you're in my heart and I'll always be watching over you."  
>Then he slumped down and began to slowly dissolve as Molly wailed.<br>"No Nephlite. Stay with me. The people inside the cafe are getting an ambulance. They'll take you to hospital and everything will be all right. Nephlite. I don't want you to go."  
>But while she was crying and pleading inevitably Nephlite's body turned into smoke that rose up into the air and dissipated leaving only the piece of Molly's pajamas that she had torn off to bandage his arm with.<br>Molly's grief-stricken cries rose to the air along with the smoke and the Sailor Scouts all had tears in their own eyes. Even Luna was crying.

But unseen by anybody a ghostly figure resembling Nephlite briefly appeared behind the Sailor Scouts and Luna looking sadly at Molly's form hunched over with her face on the ground. The spirit spoke softly so none could hear. "I will be keeping watch over you Molly. Whenever you are in trouble I will alert Sailor Moon to help you." Then it faded and was gone.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

Queen Beryl knelt in respectful homage inside a huge chamber resembling a cavern. She held in her hands Nephlite's magic prism. Zoicite and the Plant Trio had all had a dreadful shock when they had presented it to her earlier only to have her sternly tell them it was not the Silver Imperium Crystal. They were very upset fearing she would turn them over in wrath to the Doom and Gloom Girls but they almost collapsed face down on the floor with immense sighs of relief when she told them that since they had done a very commendable job at least in executing the traitor Nephlite and also that the prism had gathered up more vital human energy from Molly she was willing to forgive them this time.

Now she was on her knees in the chamber of the great Negaforce by herself and holding the prism up above her head as she cried, "Oh mighty Negaforce. I, Queen Beryl seek an audience with you to ask for your wise advice about our conquest plans. I offer you this energy contained in this prism. Come forth great Negaforce."

An unseen presence responded to her and sucked out all the energy from the proffered vessel and a disembodied voice spoke to the queen. "Welcome Queen Beryl. I congratulate you. The energy you've been feeding me has been strengthening me and I am strong enough to assist you in your efforts to enable me to break free upon the earth."  
>Queen Beryl was all ears. "Tell me what I must do."<br>"You must give me contact with your soldier Titus."  
>"Titus?" Queen Beryl's evil heart skipped a beat. The Negaforce was unaware of what she had done to Titus and the first of her generals Jedite.<br>It went on, "Yes. She was the soldier who was in charge of training and mentoring your warriors known as the Seven Shadows, wasn't she? I can expend some of my own energy reserves to help her telepathically locate the Seven Rainbow Crystals in which the Shadows are currently trapped and also enable her with power to release them. She will form them into a force that will be invincible before the Sailor Scouts. When all seven are recovered and they fight side by side the Scouts will never have a chance."  
>Queen Beryl quickly composed herself. "Er yes. Yes. I'll appoint Titus on it as soon as I can." She was profoundly grateful to her lucky stars that she hadn't had Titus and Jedite outrightly killed in her anger against them. Well she didn't need Jedite anymore but she could awaken Titus from her "eternal sleep" and find a way to wrap her around her little finger.<br>The Negaforce went on, "And Queen Beryl. I can assure you that when you get the seven crystals you shall finally be able to get your hands on the Silver Imperium Crystal you seek. With it you shall become ruler of the universe."  
>Beryl was absolutely elated. "Aaaahh! Wonderful."<p>

So later Beryl summoned Malachite, Zoicite and the Plant Trio before her throne to brief them upon what the Negaforce had told her. "Once we find these seven Rainbow Crystals I am assured that the Silver Imperium Crystal will also be ours and our victory will be guaranteed."  
>"Your majesty," Zoicite asked. "Is it really true that our allies the Seven Shadows are imprisoned inside these crystals you speak of?"<br>"Yes it is so unfortunately Zoicite." Queen Beryl went on to explain, "The Seven Shadows were my most powerful warriors during the war we fought on the moon with Queen Serenity. But she trapped them inside a single crystal through her diabolical magic arts. But somehow it broke apart into the seven Rainbow Crystals. One Shadow Warrior locked inside each piece. They drifted away into the earth's atmosphere." Queen Beryl's voice was almost a whimper. Then she raged. "Losing them has always been a bitter blow to me. I want them back."  
>"Where exactly are they now?" Zoicite enquired further.<br>"Apparently Zoicite, they were dissolved upon entering the atmosphere of the planet we are attacking. But their essence was somehow mysteriously infused into earthlings at random before they were born."  
>Malachite elaborated, "So in other words Queen Beryl, somewhere on earth there now exist seven individuals who unknowingly carry the crystals inside their bodies like hosts."<br>"That is correct Malachite." Queen Beryl pointed her finger at Zoicite. "Since you have begun to show such signs of promise Zoicite, I'm entrusting you with the mission of recovering them."  
>The Plant Trio clapped and cheered. "Way to go Madam Zoicite." They were so very happy for their dear friend.<br>"Queen Beryl. I'm honoured." Zoicite blushed. "Er. But one important question. There are millions of people on earth. How will I be able to identify who the seven hosts are?"  
>Beryl smiled curtly. "Here's the answer."<br>She clicked her fingers and suddenly Titus appeared trapped in her crystal prison within her creepy form. Her arm still stretched out in the position she had tried in vain to touch hands with Jedite when he and she had been condemned by their cruel queen. Waving her hand she made mallets and chisels appear in the Plant Trio's hands. "I command you three to carefully chip away the crystal freeing her."  
>They were surprised but knew better than to question their queen's orders.<br>"Yes your majesty," said Gureepo.  
>"We will get to work," added Suzuran.<br>"At once," finished Housenka.  
>As they toiled Zoicite gasped. "You're freeing her from eternal sleep Queen Beryl?" As shocked as she was she didn't dare ask why but she got the answer to the unspoken question anyway.<br>"That's right Zoicite. The Negaforce is going to give Titus the power to track down the hosts and free the Shadows. She will be your partner."  
>Zoicite had to hold her breath and swallow down her reaction. She hated Titus and she had to work with her.<br>Then as the crystal fell away Titus began to gasp and move her body. "Q-queen Beryl. You're freeing me?"  
>"Yes Titus. I need you to gather the Seven Shadows with General Zoicite."<br>As the Plant Trio finished removing all the crystal surrounding her Titus threw herself at Beryl's feet. "You're giving me a chance to redeem myself Queen Beryl. Thank you."  
>Then she looked around. "But where's Jedite?"<br>"I only want you for this mission Titus. You'll be working with Zoicite. Jedite stays in eternal sleep."  
>This stung like a knife in Titus' heart and she began to cry. "I-it's not fair and cruel your majesty. T-to bring me to r-r-restoration without my b-b-boyfriend. I'd rather you put me back to sleep immediately."<br>Zoicite scowled while she sobbed and Malachite kept a neutral face.  
>Then Queen Beryl turned on the oily charm and said, "Titus. If you succeed in the mission I'm setting you I will restore your boyfriend to you as a reward."<br>Zoicite could just barely control herself as Titus looked up and her face brightened. "R-really? Oh your majesty. I will succeed for my sweetheart Jedite. I'll do anything to have him back in my arms."  
>"Good for you Titus. Now I suggest you get ready to be empowered by the Negaforce. And I think there are a couple of people who will want to see you. The Dream Dolly for one. She's really been crying for you. Soldier Ramwoir has also missed you too. Go and say hello to them both but be ready and get back here in half an hour."<br>Titus rose to her feet. "Thank you Queen Beryl. I'll return in time." She practically ran from the throne room. She wanted to see Dream Dolly especially. But when she was out of sight she stopped and thought for a minute. She knew the identities of the three Sailor Scouts. She and her Jedite had discovered them but then she sniffed disdainfully and thought, "Well Queen Beryl wouldn't listen to us and trapped us in those crystal blocks. She's forgotten all about it obviously. As long as she doesn't remember she can jolly well wait until she gives me back my Jedite before I tell her. I don't owe her that information for her harsh judgement."  
>But as she ran off little did she know that Queen Beryl was planning to double cross her. She spoke sternly to the others. "Listen all of you. Keep quiet about this. I have no intention at all of giving Titus her boyfriend back. My judgement for their failures still stands in principle. Zoicite as soon as she finishes fulfilling her purpose with the Seven Shadows I want you and the Plant Trio to execute her the way you did that disgraceful backstabbing Nephlite. Understand?"<br>Zoicite broke into a huge grin. This made a big difference to the situation. "Yes Queen Beryl. You can depend on us."  
>The Plant Trio echoed sentiments. "Yes we will serve you faithfully." They were fully loyal to Zoicite and furthermore she had saved their lives. They owed nothing to Titus and Malachite just smiled a very smug and pleased smile for his own girlfriend.<br>What poor Nephlite had told Molly was so very true. The Negaverse was full of backstabbing lies and deceptions and Queen Beryl was the biggest backstabber of all. If anybody from her army crossed her path wrongly she would do all she could to turn even good friends against each other if possible.

Meanwhile Serena was feeling down in the dumps at school during lunch break. Miss Haruna had nearly chewed her ear off for running late as usual plus she had had an unpleasant encounter with three huge tough men while she was desperately running to get to school that morning. As Serena had rushed around a corner she had bumped into one of them knocking him to the ground. Even though she had tried to apologize they had been spitefully bullying and threatening her. As soon as the one who'd been knocked over climbed back to his feet he and his companions had surrounded Serena pushing her back and forth, poking her and even pulling her hair. She had been terrified and begged them to leave her alone in vain.  
>However things had turned out well before they got ugly for a rather tall girl with long chestnut-brown hair had seen what happened and she intervened. "Hey you creeps. That's no way to treat a lady. You should apologize to her in return now."<br>They had all sneered at her. "We'll give you some of the same for interfering in our business," said one as he approached her and placed his hand on her shoulder. But she flipped him over onto his back with a judo flick then when the second one tried to punch her face she sidestepped his attack and threw up her leg in a crippling karate kick to the stomach. As he collapsed next to the first one the girl had stared the last one in the eye and the colour had all drained from his face. Turning he had run away in terror.  
>Serena had been very impressed. "Thank you for saving me."<br>The girl had grinned. "My pleasure. Watch out for yourself kid." Then she'd walked away. Serena had noticed her beautiful pink earrings.  
>"Well at least one thing went right for me so far today," she thought to herself remembering the incident. "Who knows what would have happened if that girl hadn't rescued me?"<p>

Just as she turned a corner in the schoolgrounds she was surprised to see that same girl sitting half concealed behind a bush with her back to her eating her lunch. "Sh-she's attending my school?" Serena gasped.  
>Next thing she knew Melvin stuck his face in hers. "Hey Serena."<br>Serena had a fright and jumped. "MELVIN! Don't ever sneak up on me like that again."  
>"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you Serena. I just wanted to warn you about that new girl over there."<br>"What do you mean warn me about her?" Serena watched her quietly eating while she listened to Melvin incredulously.  
>"My sources tell me her name is Lita. She was expelled from her previous school for fighting. Everybody's staying clear of her and so should you. She sounds dangerous."<br>Serena thought to herself, "But she saved me. Surely she must be good at heart. The poor dear looks so very lonely."  
>Before Melvin knew what was happening Serena was creeping up to the bush. "Serena. What are you doing? Don't sneak up on her like that."<br>Serena wasn't listening to his anguished cries and peering behind the bush she said, "Uh hello."  
>Lita turned around and glared. "What do you want?"<br>Serena gulped. "Nothing. Just wanted to say hi."  
>Lita recognized her and grinned. "Hey. You're the girl I met this morning. Would you like to share some of my home-made cooking?"<br>She moved aside to give Serena space to sit down and she accepted feeling relaxed and calm. "Thank you. Your name's Lita I hear?"  
>"That's right. What's yours?"<br>"Serena."  
>"Hi Serena. Have a couple of my chocolate chip muffins."<br>"Oh thank you." Serena began to eat while Melvin nervously put his fingers inside his mouth and thought, "What does Serena think she's doing?"  
>Lita continued, "I am sorry for snapping at you but nobody will talk to me and I feel so hurt."<br>Serena swallowed and said, "Oh. That's because they think you will attack them."  
>"Huh?" Lita looked at Serena incredulously.<br>Serena explained, "They've heard rumours that you were expelled from your old school for fighting. They're scared you're a dangerous person."  
>"Oh." Lita was dumbfounded. "But I'm really very nice and friendly. The only reason I was fighting those boys back then was because they were teasing and tormenting me. It was self-defence."<br>Serena put her arm around her shoulder. "Don't be upset Lita. I'll be your friend and I'll testify to how you rescued me earlier today. Everybody will come to understand I'm sure."  
>"Thank you Serena."<br>Melvin had not fully taken in all that they had spoken. He'd been too shocked. From behind the tree he'd been watching he leant against it, put his hand on his forehead and muttered, "I can't believe it. Serena has actually befriended a karate maniac."

Later after school Serena took Lita along to show her the Video Arcade. "Do you like video games Lita?" She asked as they entered.  
>"Sure I do. But the ones I prefer are those that have lots of action." Lita looked around and gasped in wonderment as her eyes rested on the Sailor V game. "That's my most favourite game of all." She ran straight to the machine and sat in place shoving coins in the slot.<br>Serena was awestruck to learn that Lita loved Sailor V also. She was so thrilled that they had that in common that she didn't even take the time to note to her disappointment that her crush, dishy Andrew wasn't working there today.  
>Just then Raye and Amy entered the arcade. Amy was carrying Luna in her arms and when she saw Serena she cried out, "Where have you been?"<br>"Huh?" Serena turned around in surprise while Lita carried on playing the Sailor V game.  
>"We've been searching everywhere for you Serena," Amy went on. "We were supposed to meet you at your house after school. Remember?"<br>Serena blushed beetroot-red. "Oops. I forgot."  
>"What do you mean you forgot?" Raye spoke up in her typical exasperated tone and Serena motioned towards Lita.<br>"I'm sorry. I met a new friend and our arrangement completely slipped my mind."  
>Amy, Raye and Luna all stared with wonder at Lita as her game ended and she groaned. "No way. This machine is rigged. I clearly dodged that attack."<br>"Excuse me Lita. I'd like you to meet my friends Amy and Raye. This is my new friend Lita."  
>Lita grinned at them. "Hello. Nice to meet you."<br>Amy and Raye said they were pleased to meet Lita also.  
>Then Serena, naturally trying to deny her own faults said to Lita, "Apparently I was supposed to meet them today but somebody forgot to remind me."<br>"I did remind you Serena. Didn't I call you this morning and arrange our get together?" Raye answered.  
>"No you didn't Raye."<br>"Yes I did Serena." Raye was very insistent.  
>"Well maybe you did but you should know better than to expect me to remember when you call so early in the morning Raye. I was still half asleep at the time."<br>Raye started to lose her patience. "For crying out loud Serena. You're so pathetic you drive me up the wall."  
>"You're the one who's driving me crazy Raye." Serena retaliated.<br>Lita laughed. "I can tell you two are such good friends."  
>Serena and Raye both cried, "What do you mean?"<br>Raye added, "We fight all the time because Serena's so pig-headed."  
>"I am not!"<br>"You are too!"  
>Lita spoke again, "It's almost as if you're sisters."<br>That flabbergasted the pair of them but Amy sighed and said, "Don't worry about it. They're always fighting."  
>Then Lita noticed Luna in Amy's arms and went over to pet her. "Who are you Kitty?"<br>Luna purred happily as Lita rubbed her head.  
>"That's my cat Luna." Serena explained, "She seems to really like you Lita. She's not that friendly with most people.<br>Luna was thinking to herself, "I'm sensing vibes about this girl. Could it be?"

Just then there was a huge commotion around the lucky dip prize machine. Someone called out, "It's him."  
>Other voices cried, "It's really him," and "Look at him scooping up those prizes."<br>Serena and her friends joined the crowd to behold a young teenager of sixteen with big glasses and a cap on back to front putting heaps of coins into the lucky dip. As the claw lowered down among the dolls to their amazement it scooped up a prize every single time. He had a huge paper bag which he was filling up fast.  
>One of Serena's schoolmates said to her, "See that fellow Serena?"<br>"Yeah." Serena was gobsmacked and the other girl explained.  
>"He's become very famous. He's known as Game Machine Joe because whenever he plays he gets all the toys he wants. Remarkably he's never had a single moment when he's failed to pick up a toy with the claw."<br>"Far out." Serena whistled admiringly.  
>"He is incredible and he has a big heart." Her friend agreed. "He donates all his winnings to orphanages and to poor families who can't afford to buy toys for their children."<br>Serena said, "Well that is very generous I suppose." But turning to Lita she was shocked to see her staring at Joe with such a spaced out look in her eyes.  
>"He looks just like my ex-boyfriend. Totally cool and dreamy."<br>"What? Hey Lita. What's the matter with you?"  
>But Serena couldn't get Lita's attention. She was in her own private world with eyes locked on Joe.<br>"She's turned into a complete spacecase over that guy?" Serena couldn't believe it.

Later as Joe was leaving the arcade with his bag full to the brim with dolls he was unaware that he was under scrutiny. Back at the Negaverse Titus had been infused with the special precognitive abilities from the Negaforce and she summoned up the scene for her reluctant partner Zoicite to see in a huge screen-like image. They could see Game Machine Joe walking down the street. "That's our first target," Titus declared. "That fellow is the first of the crystal hosts General Zoicite."  
>"Okay let's go. I see he's turning round a corner," replied Zoicite and the two of them transported to the earth. Titus was still in her monstrous appearance. She had not changed into her human disguise at all. She didn't feel like it without her Jedite. But she was eager to fulfill her mission thinking she'd get him back.<br>But before they could fully materialize where Joe currently was they pulled themselves up short.  
>"Oh no. He's not alone," Zoicite growled as she and Titus prevented themselves from becoming tangible just in time.<br>Lita had left the arcade too and taken the short cut so that she met Joe around the corner. "Hello." She smiled. "I saw you back at the arcade. I hear you're called Game Machine Joe. Let me introduce myself. My name is Lita."  
>Joe was used to people saying hello to him. He smiled back and shook her hand. "Pleased to meet you Lita."<br>Lita continued a little nervously. "Um. I don't suppose you'd like to have a milkshake somewhere. I know we've only just met. But I was so impressed with the way you win all those dolls so easy just like that." She clicked her fingers.  
>Joe thought to himself. This Lita did seem like a rather nice person and he wouldn't mind a milkshake around this time of the day. "Sure okay Lita. Let's go."<br>Lita couldn't believe her good fortune. "Oh thank you Joe. Let me take you to my favourite cafe. They have the very best shakes in town."  
>Zoicite and Titus materialized behind some nearby bushes. "I was hoping to grab the crystal inside him discreetly with nobody around." Zoicite cursed but Titus was optimistic.<br>"We'll just have to take it as best we can General Zoicite."  
>"But tell me Titus. If we follow him now and ambush him at the cafe that girl is taking him to what will we do about her and the other witnesses that will be involved?"<br>"Let me think." Titus thought for a moment though Zoicite grouched.  
>"I haven't got all day to sit around you know. And we can't go back to Queen Beryl without that crystal."<br>Titus scowled at her. She could sense Zoicite's disliking for her and she resented it but she controlled her passionate feelings and said, "You must be more patient General Zoicite. I already have an idea."  
>"Tell me what it is then."<br>"When I extract the Rainbow Crystal I will use some of the magic power the Negaforce gave me to turn the victim into a raging berserk monster for an entire hour approximately. While we make our escape the host himself will eliminate all the witnesses by the time he turns back to normal."  
>In spite of herself Zoicite couldn't help but feel impressed by the ingenuity of such strategy. "Very good. Okay. Let's follow them invisibly before they get too far ahead."<br>They disappeared and ran after Joe and Lita.

When they arrived at the cafe Joe and Lita each bought their favourite flavour. Lita had strawberry and Joe had caramel. As they sat at the table sipping through their straws Lita asked Joe, "I'm really amazed. How can you possibly pull off getting those toys out of the lucky dip successfully every single time?"  
>Joe just grinned. "I seem to be blessed with a charmed winning streak."<br>Lita was just thinking dreamily to herself that Joe really did remind her so strikingly of her former boyfriend's modest mysterious mannerisms when suddenly Zoicite and Titus made their move. Everybody shrieked as they materialized inside the cafe next to Joe and Lita's table. Before Lita had a chance to react Zoicite raised her hand pointing her finger at her and a powerful force suddenly lashed out at her. It threw her chair over backwards sending Lita sliding across the floor on her back. She lost consciousness as her head hit the wall. As for Joe he jumped up to flee in panic but Titus moved to stand in his way and placed her hands on his shoulders.  
>"Hold it." She yelled. "You have something that we need."<br>Joe thought of shoving her aside but he found he couldn't move. Titus' touch had him paralyzed and while he was stuck Titus quickly reached her hand into his chest and pulled out the first Rainbow Crystal. "It's ours General Zoicite," she cried. "Now let's get out of here. In twenty seconds he'll turn into a maniacal beast."  
>Zoicite laughed as she prepared to dematerialize with Titus. "Say your prayers people. You're all going to die."<br>Most of the crowd were still so shocked they were just staring open-mouthed and gasping.

Just then Serena happened to enter the building for a milkshake herself having said goodbye to her other friends. Luna was in her arms and they just caught sight of the pair of fiends as they vanished. Serena couldn't believe her eyes. "Was that Titus? I thought she was dead!"  
>"Never mind that for now Serena," Luna whispered pointing with her paw at Lita and Joe. "They need help."<br>Lita was groaning and trying to wake up while Joe was hunched over moaning and shaking. Serena put Luna down and ran to stand next to Joe.  
>Before she could ask him what the matter was Joe changed into a creepy figure in red and silver body armour and a monstrous helmet. Jumping to his feet he produced a spiked hammer in one of his hands and Serena screamed as she ducked from his swing. It only missed crushing her skull by inches but Serena desperately needed to weave and twist her body as he relentlessly persisted in running at her trying to make his weapon connect and now everybody was really beginning to panic.<br>Luna was aghast. Serena couldn't become Sailor Moon with so many people present. But still it looked like she either had to expose her identity or else the monster would pound her head to jelly any moment. Serena couldn't keep avoiding that terrible hammer forever.  
>But salvation came in the form of Lita. She had come to and in spite of the throbbing pain and dizziness from when she was thrown into the wall, she successfully leapt to her feet and siezed the monster from behind. In a magnificent display of her strength she actually lifted Joe up into the air above her head. He angrily tried to swing his hammer to break her arms but being held up on his back with her elbows locked, he simply found it impossible to hit her. He couldn't actually talk in the form Titus' sorcery had transformed him. He just made inarticulate snarls and growls.<br>Lita shouted at the top of her voice, "All of you get away from here while I can still detain this creature. Run as fast as you can."  
>Nobody needed to be told twice and they all evacuated as quickly as possible leaving only Serena and Luna. Luna in particular had noticed a symbol flashing very briefly on Lita's forehead while she was holding Joe above her head. "I knew it. This girl is yet another Sailor Scout." She gasped in amazement.<br>As Lita's strength began to give out she made a concerted effort and with a grunt she threw the monster onto a nearby table which was broken under the impact with a loud crash. Serena had completely forgotten all about transforming in the excitement of it all. She ran over to Lita as she fell onto her knees huffing and puffing. "Are you all right?"  
>"Serena. Look out!" Luna shouted. As Lita herself was momentarily distracted wondering whose voice had just called out, Serena, responding to Luna's warning, noticed Joe rise to his feet and aim something at her friend.<br>She shouted in turn, "Look out Lita!" She thrust out both her hands and pushed Lita to the floor as a grappling claw shot out from Joe's hand and missed her snapping around Serena instead pinning her arms by her side. It was still attached to Joe via an extended long pole and now he had picked up the hammer from the floor in his other hand. Now Serena was unable to transform and Joe would be attacking her and Lita any second.

Lita said, "I'll take care of it." But as she started to make a move to rise from the floor she heard Luna call out.  
>"Wait Lita. Take this stick and transform. It's your best hope."<br>Lita gasped as Luna pushed a similar looking stick that she had given Amy and Raye towards her as fast as she could. "How come you can talk?"  
>"Never mind. Just trust me please. Grab this stick and shout Jupiter Power."<br>Luna could see that Joe was waving the hammer above his head and beginning to run toward Lita and Serena drawing in the extended grappling claw as Serena screamed in horror. Lita also noticed this and snatching up the stick she yelled out, "Jupiter Power."  
>Joe momentarily pulled up to a sudden stop as Lita transformed into the powerful Sailor Scout of the planet Jupiter. But with a terrible growl he renewed his attack and Sailor Jupiter, now transformed knew exactly what to do. "Jupiter Supreme Thunder Crash."<br>She summoned up the mighty thunder and lightning associated with her representative planet and Joe literally ran right into the attack. It picked him up, breaking the claw which fell away from Serena and as he was blasted backwards into more tables and chairs he lost his spiked hammer which fell to the ground nearby the girls.  
>Serena took advantage to immediately transform herself. "Moon Crystal Power."<br>While Joe was grunting and struggling to extricate himself from all the wreckage Sailor Moon cried, "Thanks Sailor Jupiter. Now I'll finish him off."  
>But as she prepared to reach for her tiara Luna shouted, "No wait a minute. That creature was Game Machine Joe not too long ago. Remember Sailor Moon?"<br>Sailor Jupiter gasped, "That's Joe?"  
>Sailor Moon was horrified too. "Oh no that's right. I can't destroy him. What will we do Luna?"<br>"You must restore him to his original human self," Luna replied.  
>"But how?" Serena wailed as the creature was beginning to stagger to his feet.<br>Luna did one of her mid-air somersaults producing a wand in the shape of a crescent moon. "Take this Sailor Moon," she directed and Sailor Moon reached out and seized it.  
>Luna went on to explain, "That is the Crescent Moon Wand. Wave it and yell Moon Healing Activation. Hurry he's going to attack you again."<br>So Sailor Moon acted at once. "Moon Healing Activation."  
>The magical healing properties surrounded Game Machine Joe just as he was springing at the two Scouts. With a flash of light the monster was gone and Joe's normal form reappeared and he collapsed onto his back with a groan passing out once more.<p>

Later when Joe opened his eyes he saw Lita and Serena back in their civilian forms cradling his head and mopping his forehead with a wet cloth and a bucket of water between them. "Oooh. What happened?"  
>"It's all right Joe," Lita spoke compassionately. "Sailor Moon was here and she sorted out those bad people that attacked us."<br>"Sailor Moon? Wow. I'm sorry I didn't get to meet her." Joe sighed admiringly.  
>Lita spoke on, "This is a friend of mine Serena. Since everybody else fled the scene while Sailor Moon was engaged in battle she and I stayed to take care of you. Sailor Moon herself had to leave to pursue her enemy while they fled."<br>The cover story carefully rolled off Lita's tongue and Serena said hello to Joe and asked how he was feeling.  
>Joe smiled gratefully. "I'm a bit worn out but I'm getting my strength back. Thank you Serena and Lita."<br>He went on to say, "To express my gratitude for what you've done for me I'll share a secret with you both. You both promise not to tell anybody else?"  
>Serena and Lita were very curious. "We give you our solemn word Joe."<br>"Yes indeed."  
>Joe took his cap off and set it upon the floor by his side. "Okay. Remember Lita how you asked me how I always win on the Lucky Dip Machine every time without fail? Well this is the source of my charmed winning streak."<br>He held his hand, palm open before his cap and to the girls' and Luna's surprise it briefly rose a few inches up into the air and hung there for ten seconds. As it fell back down they gasped.  
>"How did you do that?" Lita exclaimed.<br>"That's amazing," Serena added.  
>Joe picked up his cap, put it back on his head and replied, "So I kind of cheat. I've had this strange ability to levitate objects since I was ten years old. I honestly don't know where it came from but I use it to ensure that the prizes rise up free into the claw when it's just about touching them. I don't tell this to many people because it would probably freak them out."<br>"Well it doesn't freak us out Joe. Serena and I have open minds." Lita thought to herself that nothing like that would freak her out after what she had just observed earlier. It was a relief that Joe had no knowledge of what really happened to him.  
>Serena added, "Yeah. And we won't tell anybody else Joe. We wouldn't want to freak them out either."<p>

Joe thanked them profusely and when he was fully recovered they gave him his bag of toys to find good homes for and they said a cheery goodbye. Lita sighed when he was gone. "He did indeed look so much like my ex-boyfriend." The truth that she was in fact hiding was that she had been expelled for "fighting" with her old boyfriend and some of his buddies when she had discovered that he was cheating on her. She was keeping that fact to herself but she still was enamoured with anybody she met who reminded her of that boy even though he had betrayed her trust.

Meanwhile Luna was telling Serena that she had a very serious responsibility being in charge of the Crescent Moon Wand. "It is the symbol of leadership Serena."  
>"What do you mean Luna?"<br>"You are the appointed leader of the Sailor Scouts. So you must hold on to this wand and use it well until we find the lost Moon Princess and pass it on to her."  
>Serena couldn't believe it. "Me? The leader? Oh no. This job gets harder and harder all the time."<p>

As for Zoicite and Titus they presented themselves before Queen Beryl where the Plant Trio, the Dream Dolly, Malachite and Ramwoir all eagerly waited for news of their mission's progress.  
>"Queen Beryl. We have brought back the first Rainbow Crystal," said Zoicite bowing on one knee.<br>Titus bowed on one knee too holding the treasure out in open hands for all to behold.  
>"Well done both of you. Titus. You know what to do next."<br>"Yes I do Queen Beryl." Titus concentrated hard focussing the power of the Negaforce upon the crystal and a dark substance slowly oozed out from it forming itself into the first of the long lost Shadow Warriors.  
>"My queen. I am free at long last and at your service once more." He exclaimed as he too bowed reverentially before Beryl's throne.<br>Queen Beryl smiled broadly. "My precious Shadow. Welcome back to the Negaverse. Now go and make yourself at home in the living quarters of your old coach and mentor Soldier Titus while she and General Zoicite concentrate their efforts into recovering your six comrades. Then you will all lead us on to victory."  
>"It is my pleasure to obey you my queen." The Shadow bowed once more and left the throne room. Titus was so happy. As soon as she finished freeing the Shadows she and Jedite would be together once more and the Dream Dolly and Ramwoir shared her eager expectations. But Zoicite, Malachite and the Plant Trio all grinned wickedly knowing full well what was really going to happen. They were looking forward to obeying their queen's orders to destroy Titus.<p>

Meanwhile the next day Lita, Serena and Luna were back at the Arcade where Lita was determined to practice on the Sailor V game. While she was grumbling and vowing to succeed with her next coin Andrew came up to say hello to Serena.  
>"Hey Serena. It's been a long time since I last saw you. How've you been?"<br>"Andrew. Things are very great thanks. I have a new friend with me today."  
>"Oh that's nice. What's her name?"<br>"Lita. Hey Lita. This is Andrew."  
>To Serena's shock Lita became all gaga once more. "Oh wow. He looks exactly like my old boyfriend."<br>"What? I thought Joe looked like your old boyfriend. Andrew doesn't look anything like Joe."  
>But when Lita kept insisting that Andrew was so cool and dreamy Serena groaned. "Lita. Grow up. You can't have a crush every two minutes."<br>Luna sighed deeply to herself. "Serena's actually saying that?"


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

In his apartment Darien woke up with a start. Sitting up in his bed he gasped for breath with the shock of the dream he had just had. The very same sort of dream he'd been constantly having. He threw himself out of bed and ran to the kitchen for a drink of water. After he'd calmed himself he looked at the glass in his hand and thought, "What can that strange dream mean? There is always that strange-looking castle where a princess in shadow looks down upon that man in the top hat, tuxedo and mask from a small open window in the wall. She always says, "Tuxedo Mask. Please find the Silver Imperium Crystal. Then we can finally be together once more," and he promises her he will get it."  
>Darien set his glass down upon the table, went back to his bed, sat on it and buried his face in his hands. "I can never see myself in the dream at all. Unless I'm supposed to be that mysterious man she calls Tuxedo Mask." He raised his head and shook it hard. Then he struck his forehead twice with his palm. "If only I could clear up this mystery. It's driving me crazy."<p>

Later that following day Serena was very depressed at school. It wasn't that she received another detention with Miss Haruna or anything like that however. It was because Molly was still absent from her schooldesk. When she lost her dear friend Nephlite she had retreated into her shell with grief and mourning. That had been three days ago now on a Sunday night and Molly had never gone back to school at all. Her mother was so deeply worried about her and was trying her very best to help her recover. But it seemed as if Molly would never be the same again.

When the last class was over Serena just so happened to cross paths with Melvin on the way home. "Why Serena. What's with the long face?" He asked her gently. "Have you failed another examination?"  
>She sighed. "No I haven't Melvin. I'm simply feeling so down in the dumps about Molly. She's so badly depressed and I don't know how to help her."<br>"Oh. Is that why she hasn't been at school this week? That is sad news," Melvin replied.  
>"Yeah." Serena gave another deep sigh.<br>"Tell you what," Melvin continued. "How about the two of us go over to visit her and try to cheer her up?"  
>Serena was very reluctant about this. "Does Molly really need to hear any boring talk from you about snails and inchworms?"<br>"BORING?" Melvin was a little bit incensed.  
>"Whatever. Okay we'll go but I'm warning you. If you say anything that's boring you'll be burnt toast for breakfast." She clenched a threatening fist but Melvin just laughed it off and said this in return.<br>"Hey don't worry. I've been picking up tons of great jokes on the internet. I'll be anything but boring."  
>"Jokes," Serena thought to herself. "Great. I wonder if being anything but boring includes stupid or crazy." She did not say this out loud though because she didn't want to upset Melvin while Molly was in this fearful state of mind.<p>

So they both let their respective families know where they were going and then they went to visit Molly. When they knocked on the door Molly's mother answered. "Hello Mrs. Baker. Serena and I have come to see if we can try to cheer up Molly." Melvin smiled and raised his hand in a thumbs up gesture.  
>"I certainly hope she will at least let us see her," Serena added.<br>Molly's mum had tears of joy in her eyes. "You're both so sweet to think of her like this. I will let her know she has visitors. Come inside with me and good luck."  
>When they all went to see her in her room Molly was still morose. Though she did smile acknowledgingly and say hello to her friends. Her mother said she would let them all spend some time together. "I'll just prepare some soda pop and bring it in to you," she added.<br>"That sounds cool," said Serena.  
>"Yummy thanks." Melvin eagerly licked his lips.<br>"Thank you mum," said Molly.

As the visit progressed Molly didn't say very much while she was sipping her drink. Serena and Melvin tried to make her laugh.  
>"Oh Molly. You really should have been in gym class today. Melvin became entangled with the volleyball net. It was hilarious."<br>Melvin took a swig of his drink and spoke retaliatingly. "Yeah. But that only happened because a certain clumsy person with long, yellow hair tied in pigtails tripped me up and made me stumble."  
>Molly didn't even bat an eye so Melvin tried a new tactic. "Hey Molly. How about a joke?"<br>Serena quickly intervened. "Not a joke Melvin. Don't you have any tasty items of news instead?"  
>Melvin looked at her. "You want news? Okay then. Here's something really big."<br>"Throw it out there then Melvin," Serena exhaled in relief.  
>Melvin turned back to Molly and said, "Guess what? I heard that the millionaire Maxfield Stanton recently vanished without a trace."<br>Horrified Serena reached out and grabbed Melvin from behind covering his mouth. While he was struggling she groaned. "Why did I ever agree to let you come with me?"  
>But far from being offended Molly said, "Melvin. Serena. It really is such a beautiful day. Why don't the three of us go out walking around town?"<br>Serena was amazed. "You really want to go out Molly?"  
>Molly turned smiling. "Yeah. It will do all of us some good. Then maybe later we can go see that recent Sailor V movie."<br>As Serena released Melvin he blurted out, "I love Sailor V. That sounds awesome."

Meanwhile Luna was briefing Amy, Raye and the new member of their team Lita at the Cherry Hill Temple. Amy asked, "Do you have any idea what the Negaverse was up to the other day when they turned that fellow Joe into a beast Luna?"  
>Before Luna could answer Raye added, "Yeah. From what we've heard about the battle from you and Lita it was rather weird. There was no indication obviously that they were gathering energy from anybody. What could the point of it have all been?"<br>"This is a very good question girls and I wish I knew what the answer was. Currently it's a mystery." Luna was very perplexed but Amy went on with another point.  
>"And if what Serena told us is correct. About how she thinks she saw a glimpse of our old enemy Titus before she disappeared, well that's even more mysterious. If she's still alive Jedite may be as well."<br>Lita was confidently smug. "Bring these people on. I think we can handle them. You have me to help too. I assisted Sailor Moon very well in the last battle and you others weren't even present."  
>Raye couldn't help feeling a little resentful at Lita's seeming to be a bit big-headed. But she held her tongue and controlled herself.<br>"One more question Luna." Amy began rubbing her chin as she spoke. "How can we handle things if the Negaverse is suddenly turning random victims into homicidal maniacs? How can we tell where they may strike next before somebody gets hurt or even worse?"  
>"The Crescent Moon Wand that I gave Serena for turning Joe back to normal also has a built-in radar device." Luna explained, "When agents of the Negaverse are anywhere in the city it will detect them and begin to beep directing us where to find them. When it does we must act immediately anytime night or day to try to catch them before it's too late."<br>"Do you think it's really a good idea to give it to Serena for safekeeping?" Raye asked. "She's not terribly responsible you know."  
>Luna nervously answered, "Now I think she has begun to improve since I first knew her. But if you girls want to elect one of you to be leader in her place then tell me so now."<br>"You'd take the wand off her?" Lita was almost shocked but Luna went on.  
>"I don't really want to. I believe she deserves a chance to prove her leadership worthiness. But if you all think otherwise, I will respect your wishes. Now what do you all think?"<br>Raye shut her eyes and made a grumpy facial expression. She griped, "I think she's too whiny to be leader. If you ask me I'd make a much better candidate."  
>Amy was optimistic however. "You are right though Luna. Serena has come a long way."<br>Upon hearing this Raye scowled and looking at Amy began to telepathically channel her powers of persuasion and influence. Without realizing what was happening to her Amy suddenly went into a daze and said slowly, "Um. But still I really think Raye would be a far worthier choice."  
>Raye smiled looking innocent. Her magical deception in the matter had worked very well.<br>"Oh, you think so Amy?" Luna was disappointed but she said, "Very well then if you all agree we shall have to tell Serena the truth."  
>"No, I disagree." Lita's voice rang out loud and clear as she rose to her feet. "She has strong courage even if she doesn't always know it."<br>Raye was incensed and stared at Lita concentrating very hard. Luna was very pleased at this supportive response but when Lita began to clench her teeth and put her hands against her temples she became concerned. "Lita? Have you got a sudden headache? What's wrong?"  
>Lita said nothing. She just groaned while Raye did her best to infuse her sorcery upon Lita. She was struggling too with the effort but finally Lita screamed, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"<br>She pulled her hands away flinging her arms wide open and Raye was knocked over backwards by the force and Amy began to shake her head like she was trying to wake up from sleepiness.  
>"What is going on?" Luna demanded to know.<br>Lita pointed an accusing finger at Raye as she struggled to sit up. "It was Raye. I could feel her magically trying to invade my mind in order to psychically make me recant my decision. I bet she did the same to Amy."  
>Amy also asked, "What happened to me? I thought Serena deserved at least an opportunity to prove herself."<br>Luna was very annoyed with Raye. "How could you stoop to such low-down back-handed tactics?"  
>Raye tried to excuse herself, "I said Serena is a whiner and I'd be a better leader."<br>Lita yelled at her, "But manipulation in itself is not a respectable leadership quality!"  
>"Oh Raye. You should be ashamed of yourself," Amy moaned with a frown.<br>But Raye was determined that she was justified in this situation and just folded her arms, turned her back and began to sulk.

Ignoring her Luna said to Lita, "Call Serena on your communicator. She ought to be here as leader."  
>"Righto Luna." Lita pulled out her device and spoke into it. "Come in Serena. Come in."<br>Serena's voice replied, "I'm here Lita. What's happening?" She was out walking with her friends and had excused herself to duck into the restroom of the nearest store when she had felt her communicator vibrating in her pocket.  
>Lita explained, "We're all at the Cherry Hill Temple and Luna's been discussing the concerns we have with the strange activities of the Negaverse recently. Why don't you join us?"<br>Serena thought for a moment before replying. "I'd really love to but at the moment I have far more important things to think about. I'm going to go see the new Sailor V movie with Molly this afternoon. Surely you can manage without me until tomorrow. Bye now."  
>As she switched off her communicator she thought to herself, "I have to think about Molly. Luna and the others will understand of course."<br>But Luna and the others were rather distraught. "There you see what I mean?" Raye crowed triumphantly. "Is that what you consider devoted leadership Luna?"  
>Luna, Lita and Amy were very upset. "We must find her and talk some sense into her," Luna stated firmly.<br>"You girls come with me."  
>Lita and Amy agreed and stood up but Raye stubbornly stayed hunched up in contempt. "I will not go Luna. It's a waste of time. If you're all smart you'll declare me the new leader immediately."<br>"Raye. What's the matter with you?" Amy cried.  
>"I don't believe your attitude," Lita added with contempt.<br>"There's no time to argue. Let's go now. If Raye won't join us we'll have to leave her. We must track down Serena's whereabouts and warn her of the possibilities before the Negaverse makes a new move."  
>"Okay Luna."<br>Raye watched as the other two ran off behind Luna. She gritted her teeth and shed angry tears. "If they insist upon looking towards that clown then the Negaverse may well triumph one day." She sobbed with wounded pride and a little bit of fear. Raye may have been behaving childishly but the truth is she was deeply concerned about everything as she saw it. She didn't want the forces of evil to destroy them and their home planet and as she sat sulking she began to weep mournfully.

At that moment Serena, Molly and Melvin were passing the graveyard on their walk. Melvin shuddered, "I don't like graveyards. They're so eerily silent. No computers anywhere. Hey, follow me girls and have a look at that amazing bridge nearby. I can tell you exactly how they constructed it."  
>Melvin walked away not realizing that the girls were not following him. They were staring at the rows of tombstones and Molly was trembling and starting to sob. "This brings Nephlite back to my mind. I wonder if he can see me now? Oh Serena. I miss him so much."<br>As she began to cry Serena tried to comfort her. "Please don't cry Moll."  
>Just then Melvin came up from behind and made Serena jump. "Hey! I have a suggestion girls. How about instead of going to that movie we all visit the insect museum and look at bugs? Doesn't that sound fascinating?"<br>All in all Serena would rather spend the rest of the day in detention with Miss Haruna in preference to Melvin's brilliant suggestion as he thought. Besides Molly didn't need it at the present time for sure but before she could reply to him she realized that Molly had disappeared. "Hey. Where did Molly go?" She and Melvin both looked around perplexed.

Meanwhile Queen Beryl was reminding her servants that they had no time to waste. "There are still six more Rainbow Crystals for you to find."  
>Zoicite and Titus bowed. "Yes your majesty. We shall set out immediately. Titus quickly locate the second Crystal host."<br>"Of course General Zoicite." Titus rose to her feet and conjured up another projected image in mid-air like before. "Mighty Negaforce. Guide me to another Rainbow Crystal carrier."  
>This time the image of a charming, tall man with a handsome face and a thin moustache appeared. He was dressed as a priest and carried a Bible in his hands.<br>Queen Beryl said, "Zoicite. Titus. You both know what to do."  
>"Yes Queen Beryl." They both transported to confront this priest.<p>

But somebody else was already confronting the priest. While Serena and Melvin were desperately trying to find Molly she was in the last place they would think to search. The graveyard. Molly had caught a glimpse of the priest wandering among the tombstones with his Bible and had slipped away to speak to him. "Excuse me Father. May I have a word with you please?"  
>The priest turned and smiled at her. "Yes my dear. What can I do for you?"<br>Molly bowed her head. "I have a close friend. But he died. We hadn't known each other for very long, but we became very good friends."  
>Molly reached into her pocket and pulled out the makeshift bandage torn from her pajamas. "This is the only thing of his I still have." Her voice started to falter. "But I'm afraid that I might forget him, or he'll forget me."<br>The priest chose his words very carefully. "If his memory is firmly embedded in your heart, then you'll never forget him. Now as for his forgetting you, I'm sure he could never be capable of that. He understands that you miss him, but he wouldn't want you to be sad all the time, would he?"  
>Molly knew this was true but she dropped to her knees. "Nephlite wouldn't want that of course Father. But it's just that I feel so lost and all alone."<br>"But you're not alone." The priest walked closer as he spoke comfortingly. "I saw you earlier when I was passing the edge of this graveyard with two of your other friends. Another girl and a boy. They seem to care about you very much. You really need their support in this time of grief and loss."  
>Molly looked up into his face. "I understand. Thank you Father."<p>

Suddenly a voice yelled out, "You'd better forget Nephlite."  
>Molly and the priest turned their heads to see Zoicite and Titus. They had been listening invisibly and under Zoicite's prompting had fully materialized.<br>Molly gasped. "Did you know Nephlite?"  
>"That traitor. He got what was coming to him." Zoicite laughed with sarcasm and Molly recognized her.<br>"You were the leader of those bad people who kidnapped me. Nephlite rescued me, then later you killed him." In a rage she sprang to attack her. Zoicite seized her arms and twisted them painfully. The priest was horrified. "Stop or I'll call the police."  
>Titus was astonished. "Did General Nephlite really," she began but Zoicite cut her off.<br>"It's none of your concern Titus. Just grab the Rainbow Crystal and turn the host into another savage beast. This girl will soon be taking up residence in this graveyard."

Melvin and Serena had split up and were going in opposite directions calling Molly's name. Serena was very upset wondering where she could have vanished to in such a hurry. Then the wand inside her carry bag started to make a beeping noise. Before she could take it out to examine it however she heard someone call her name. "Serena. Sailor Moon."  
>Turning she gasped to see Nephlite's disembodied spirit. "N-Nephlite!"<br>"Sailor Moon. You must follow me. Molly's in terrible danger. Quickly there's no time to waste."  
>The ghost floated towards the graveyard and Serena thought she'd better transform and follow. "Moon Prism Power. Aw. I hope this doesn't mean I'll have to miss the Sailor V movie."<p>

Back to Molly she was still incapacitated by Zoicite and as Titus lunged towards the priest he was suddenly very fearful. Not knowing whether Titus was just a crazy woman in a creepy costume or literally a demon, he started to make the sign of the cross when she seized him and shoved her hand into his chest locating the second crystal and pulling it out. "The second crystal is ours General Zoicite." But as she held it up a rose suddenly flew through the air and the stem hit the crystal with point blank precision. As Nephlite and Sailor Moon arrived they saw Tuxedo Mask swoop down from nowhere, snatch the crystal where it lay on the ground and jump away before Titus could figure out what had knocked the crystal out from between her finger and thumb.

Neither Zoicite nor Titus noticed Sailor Moon at first. Zoicite was shouting at Tuxedo Mask. "Give that to me."  
>But he put it in his pocket saying, "I don't see anything that indicates it belongs to you so I claim it."<br>Sailor Moon broke the silence as Nephlite's ghost faded away. "Stop right there. Release that poor girl. I'm the champion of justice and I will punish you."  
>"Sailor Moon. Not you too." But before Zoicite could attack Titus rushed over to her in a panic.<br>"General Zoicite. The priest is beginning to change. If we don't get out of here we'll be killed along with the rest."  
>Zoicite realized this was correct as the priest, who had been squatting on his knees shuddering and moaning transformed into a monster with vulture wings, legs and feet and with thick gloves on its hands like boxers wear.<br>"Yeah. Yeah." Zoicite dropped poor Molly to the ground as she spoke. "Okay, we'll be back when he returns to normal and we'll take the crystal from the masked Cape-boy's pocket when he's dead."  
>And the two villains de-materialized just in time as the priest jumped to his feet, swinging his arms and snarling like an animal just like Game Machine Joe had done.<p>

The monster priest pointed one arm at Sailor Moon and the glove flew off spinning very fast towards her face. Even Tuxedo Mask was taken by surprise and he shouted, "Sailor Moon! Duck!"  
>Sailor Moon screamed but she dived aside prompted by the sound of her hero and protector's voice. The glove struck a tombstone shattering it to chunks among white powder and vanished re-appearing on the priest's hand.<br>Before Tuxedo Mask could make a move Molly suddenly jumped to her feet and stood in front of Sailor Moon screaming, "Leave her alone you big bully!"  
>"Molly no!" Sailor Moon was horrified. So was Tuxedo Mask. The monster was preparing to launch its glove again. There was no way he could save both Molly and Sailor Moon. He could only grab one of them. They were too far apart.<br>The monster gave one of its animalistic roars and sent its glove flying. Molly screamed but Melvin came out of nowhere running at her and tackling her to the ground out of the way. Seeing what had happened Tuxedo Mask made his move really fast. Sailor Moon half rose and screamed as she saw the missile that had missed her friends still heading her way. But as the ground was churned up as if by an explosion Sailor Moon opened her eyes to find herself flying through the air in Tuxedo Mask's strong arms. "You saved me." She crooned admiringly.  
>But as they alighted on the ground he said to her, "If you can contact your other friends I suggest you ask them for back up help. I must draw the monster's attention away from the other two."<p>

Sailor Moon knew this was the smart thing to do. As Tuxedo Mask called out tauntingly to make the priest turn away from where Melvin and Molly lay on the ground she used her communicator to call Lita.  
>Lita, Amy and Luna had been searching madly for her and when they heard what was going on they all ran as fast as they could to get to the graveyard.<br>"Hurry you girls," Luna urged.  
>"Yeah. There's no time to waste," agreed Lita.<br>Amy puffed as she added, "I hope we can get there in time. The graveyard is a good half hour away when walking briskly. Even with us running as fast as we can it may still take us half of that time to get there."  
>"Don't think about it Amy," panted Luna worriedly. But quietly she thought, "Please Serena. Use your wits well."<p>

At that moment Sailor Moon was getting Molly and Melvin to their feet while Tuxedo Mask had caught the priest's attention. "Hurry you two. Get as far away as you possibly can."  
>Poor Melvin had hurt his arm when he'd tackled Molly to safety and it was bleeding. He groaned but was able to stand and run towards the exit. Molly turned and thanked Sailor Moon. "That's okay but please get out of here now. Follow Melvin before it's too late." Sailor Moon urged her on.<br>As Molly ran she heard a voice say her name by her side. She turned and gasped at the face she saw floating nearby. "I will never forget you Molly. I will always watch out for your safety. You're in my heart. Always remember."  
>She struggled to find words while she was still running and gulped. "Thank you Nephlite. I won't ever forget that."<br>Nephlite faded away once more as Molly kept on running after Melvin. Soon the two of them were out of the graveyard area and they staggered to a nearby public bench and sat down together trying to catch their breath.  
>Back where they'd left her Sailor Moon was dodging attacks alongside Tuxedo Mask. Unfortunately in all the excitement she had forgotten all about the Crescent Moon Wand, particularly since Zoicite and Titus left it was no longer beeping. How much longer could she and Tuxedo Mask keep dodging? They were slowly losing their breath while Tuxedo Mask was desperately twirling his cane to deflect multiple barrages of gloves bursting from the maniacal priest's hands she noticed two things he'd dropped in the scuffle. One was the second Rainbow Crystal. The other was a heart-shaped locket on a neck chain.<p>

As she picked them both up Luna, Lita and Amy all came running into view. "Transform now!" Luna commanded.  
>"Jupiter Power!"<br>"Mercury Power!"  
>To Sailor Moon's joy her friends transformed and the priest's attention was captured by the two new targets. As he turned aside from Tuxedo Mask and charged snarling and growling the other Scouts acted immediately.<br>"Mercury Bubbles Blast." Sailor Mercury took the beast by surprise with the sudden biting chillness of her spray and stopped him in his tracks just as he was about to launch a glove at them. Sailor Jupiter took her cue next.  
>"Jupiter Thunder Crash."<br>The blast shocked the priest knocking him off his feet and onto his back.  
>"Are you okay Sailor Moon?" Sailor Jupiter asked.<br>"Yes I am. Thanks."  
>Sailor Moon then remembered about her Moon Crescent Wand inside her bag and just as the creature that the priest had become was starting to recover she fished it out. "Moon Healing Activation."<br>The wand's healing powers enveloped the priest and in a flash he was back to normal, falling back down again with his Bible on top of his chest.

"Well done Sailor Moon." Tuxedo Mask congratulated her.  
>She cried out urgently, "Wait. Don't disappear so soon. Look. I think you dropped a couple of things."<br>She held out the crystal and the locket in her hands and Tuxedo Mask realized that he had almost lost the prize he had been fighting for. Walking over to her outstretched arms he said, "Thank you. I need to take this." He pocketed the crystal and hesitated with his hand hovering over the locket. "But you may keep that star locket. I feel inclined to give it to you as a gift."  
>Sailor Moon was astonished. She barely had time to thank him before he ran away. Luna and the other girls came over to see what he'd given her. Looking closely they saw that the middle of the star opened up and it began to play beautiful tunes just like a music box. "That's lovely Sailor Moon," said Sailor Mercury. Everybody thought it was adorable.<br>Sailor Moon thought for a minute then stated, "I don't know why but this seems rather familiar."

Tuxedo Mask stood concealed in a quiet secluded alley way. As he stared at the Rainbow Crystal in his hand he began to shimmer. Then his mask and other elegant clothing disappeared revealing himself as Darien in his everyday attire. "It's true." He exclaimed excitedly. "I am Tuxedo Mask. Just like in the dream. Now I just need to figure out who the mysterious princess is." He pocketed the crystal once more and walked to his apartment deep in thought. Inside his pocket though he was unaware, one of the Seven Dark Shadows was still trapped. A secure prisoner.

It was a little over an hour when Zoicite and Titus returned to the graveyard. The spell should have worn off the priest by then and they were expecting to find Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask and Molly all slaughtered and the poor priest out of his mind with shock and terror if he hadn't fled in a wild panic. But to their own shock there were no bodies at all.  
>When the priest had woken up the Sailor Scouts had explained to him that they had taken care of the evil ones who had attacked him and that Molly was also safe.<br>"Praise the Lord." The priest had exclaimed kissing his Bible and looking up into the sky. "You Sailor Scouts must be Heavenly Guardians. Thank you and also thanks be to the Almighty."  
>Just like Game Machine Joe, he had no recollection of what happened while he was a mindless, out of control, deadly monster.<br>Upon viewing the vacant scene Zoicite moaned. "Sailor Moon and Cape Boy must have thwarted your plan Titus. Cape Boy must now have the second crystal."  
>Titus began to sob. "Oh my boyfriend. My boyfriend."<br>"Oh shut up Titus. This is all your fault. Turning the crystal carriers into maniacal beasts to kill all witnesses was your stupid idea. The Scouts may have intervened the first time. That's why Sailor Moon turned up this time to interfere. So you have drawn attention to our activities and cost us the second crystal and second Shadow."  
>Hearing all this horrible accusation while she was weeping and thinking about her boyfriend trapped in eternal sleep made Titus retaliate with venom in her voice.<br>"Don't you talk to me like this. I want my Jedite you heartless hag."  
>Zoicite seized her hair. "Stupid jerk. You only care about that idiot Jedite."<br>Titus fought back pulling her own hair. "I thought you'd be understanding. What if you were in my position with General Malachite in my dear Jedite's place?"  
>"Don't try to deny your responsibilities for messing up our mission."<br>The two Negaverse women de-materialized to report their failure inevitably to Queen Beryl cursing, kicking, pinching and pulling each other's hair all the time.

As for Melvin and Molly, Serena had met up with them again after saying goodbye to the priest and she had changed back into her civilian identity. She found them sitting on the bench together. "Hey Molly. Melvin. I was wondering what had become of you two."  
>"We were attacked by more of those evil forces hanging around our city Serena. But Sailor Moon saved us," Molly explained as Serena sat down next to her.<br>"Oh, that's good to hear that she was around to save the day. But Melvin. What's that on your arm?" Serena gasped as she saw the bloodstains upon something tied around his injured arm.  
>"I was hurt bad in the attack Serena but Molly tied this around the wound to staunch it," Melvin answered.<br>"Molly. Isn't that the bandage you used on Nephlite?"  
>It was indeed the strips that Molly had torn from her pajamas that fateful night but she smiled as she said to Serena, "Yeah. But he would want me to use it to help Melvin. He saved my life at a crucial moment during the incident in the graveyard."<br>Melvin blushed and laughed slightly embarrassed but Molly continued, "Besides Nephlite is not really fully gone. He lives in my heart just like all my closest friends. And I know that he is still watching over me."  
>"Oh how sweet," Serena beamed.<br>"Well girls. Unfortunately we've missed the movie. It began over 45 minutes ago," said Melvin looking at his watch. "But what about that suggestion I made earlier about visiting the insect museum? That stays open for another two hours."  
>Serena was aghast but she was even more horrified when Molly turned to Melvin, smiled and replied, "I'd like that very much Melvin. It will do me some good to take an interest in learning about something such as bugs. Let's go Serena."<br>"Oh no!" Serena moaned to herself. "What a sickeningly boring way to end the day." She walked behind her friends dragging her feet and wishing she could switch off everything else around her. "I knew it was a big mistake to allow Melvin to come along with me to cheer up Molly."

Finally Amy and Lita were walking off by themselves with Luna curled up in Lita's arms. Luna groaned. "I'm very worried. Serena will probably begin wondering why Raye didn't come. Then I may have to tell her the truth. That Raye wants to be leader instead of her."  
>"Don't worry," Lita said. "I'm sure that deep down Raye really believes in her too."<br>"Yes," added Amy. "In any case I feel confident that she will eventually come to see sense. Serena is a true friend."  
>Luna felt cheered up by these words. "Yes. She does indeed have a big friendly heart."<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

Queen Beryl was most displeased. Zoicite and Titus stood before her throne with Malachite, Ramwoir, the Dream Dolly and the Plant Trio arranged solemnly behind them. It was the pair up front who bore the brunt of her furious lecture of course. They trembled and sweated as she sternly spoke.  
>"You both know that we need all the Rainbow Crystals to retrieve our lost comrades the Shadow Warriors and also to discover the secret of getting our hands on the Silver Imperium Crystal. I am not happy about your failure."<br>The two women fearfully bowed their heads as Queen Beryl went on.  
>"Seven crystals each containing one of our Shadows and we have only liberated one. It is most unfortunate that Tuxedo Mask got his hands on the second crystal. I want it back. It is vital to the success of our goals and Titus, if you want to have your Jedite back you'd better help Zoicite recover it."<br>"I will your majesty," Titus made this solemn vow for the sake of her sweetheart.  
>Zoicite affirmed that they would retrieve it too and Malachite stepped forward to stand next to her. "Your majesty. I humbly request permission to speak."<br>"Granted Malachite."  
>"Zoicite and I have been talking over our plans for Tuxedo Mask. Ultimately he is bound to aim to get his hands on the other five remaining crystals. So when he next shows up we plan to set a trap for him. We will capture him and make him hand over that crystal he stole."<br>Queen Beryl replied, "You sound very confident but you still must find the other five crystals. Get on it immediately Zoicite and Titus and your trap had better work Malachite. I will not tolerate any more failures."

Meanwhile a couple were travelling by train to the city in which Serena and her friends lived. The man and his wife were quite used to constantly moving around from place to place. He was an office worker in a factory firm and he moved to live wherever his job transferred him. They had had all their furniture moved to their new house by van. They relaxed in their train seats. Their son on the other hand always found the moving hard. They barely spent no more than one year maximum in any place and he was always making new friends and having to say goodbye too soon. But of course he just had to grin and bear it. His name was Greg. Their only child.  
>"Mum. Dad. I need to visit the restroom." He stood up in his seat.<br>"That's okay Greg." His dad smiled and so did his mother.  
>"I won't be long," Greg assured them and he made his way through the train to the restroom carriage. After he was finished and was washing his hands in the sink, his face suddenly went white. He had seen images flash in front of his eyes. He realized what they were and they did not bode well for him or anybody else for that matter. But he composed himself, washed his face, combed his hair and calmly went back to sit with his parents. He certainly did not want to worry them and they would never understand or even believe him. He went back to watching the scenery go by through the train window and his dad said, "We'll be at our next home city in about twenty minutes."<p>

Two weeks later Greg and his parents had settled into daily life once more. Greg was enrolled in the same High School that Serena, Amy, Lita, Melvin and Molly attended and he was getting along well with everybody. But he was secretly amazed with Amy. He recalled a long time ago that he had seen her face in one of his visions. He had clearly seen Amy catch the bouquet thrown by Helen Lambert when she married Herbert Humphreys. He had also seen clear further visions of her since then and he knew all about her secret identity and about the rest of the Sailor Scouts and their battles against the Negaverse forces. But he kept all this to himself and they all thought he was just another average teenage boy who had joined their school. He often wondered about these things he had seen though. He knew they were going to affect him sooner or later. And it worried him. He couldn't change what was going to happen. He just needed to prepare himself to face the inevitable.

At that particular time they had just had the latest examinations at the school and all the students results were displayed up on the notice board for them to see. As usual Serena was at the very bottom of the grades. She turned to Lita was was standing beside her and moaned. "Oh! My parents are going to chew me up and spit me out again."  
>Lita put her hand on Serena's shoulder and said, "Maybe you should have considered trying something rather unique. Like studying for example?"<br>Serena looked up into her friend's smiling face and answered, "Study? Wow Lita. That is an amazing train of thought." She laughed nervously and blushed.  
>As Lita grinned back at her she said, "You could try it next time if you set your mind to it you know."<br>Just then Serena noticed Amy walking by and called out to get her attention.  
>"Hey Amy. You came in second."<br>"Yes." Amy sighed. "I missed getting a 100% score by getting one answer wrong. It's disappointing. Next time I shall try studying harder."  
>Serena inwardly groaned. She thought to herself, "Does she really have to be such a perfectionist?"<br>Lita said to Amy, "That boy who achieved full marks in every single subject is in the very same class as you, isn't he?"  
>"Yes that's right Lita. He's very nice." Amy gestured suddenly. "Look there he is now. Hi Greg." She waved to him as he was walking by.<br>Greg turned at the sound of his name and when he saw who had called out he gulped and blushed briefly. "Oh hello Amy." He sheepishly grinned and quickly ran off. Serena had taken special notice of his actions and figured she knew what was going on inside Greg.

Later during morning lunch break she sneaked up on Greg while he was looking at a clipping about the time when Amy had won the state examinations and made him jump when she said in a sing-song voice, "You are keen on Amy."  
>"Yeow!" He exclaimed in surprise and Serena continued.<br>"I saw how you reacted when she called out to you earlier and I see what you have in your hands. So admit it. You're obsessed with her I just bet."  
>Greg gulped. "No. It's not exactly that. I'm just trying to be as good as she is."<br>Serena wasn't put off. "Right. Now you've gotten ahead of her you can admit to your feelings." She nudged him in the ribs and he yelled.  
>"Wait a minute. I made a lucky guess and obtained a perfect score. Amy's still much better than me."<br>Then Greg softened and sighed. "Very well. It is true. I admit I like Amy very much. But the fact is she is still too good for someone like me."  
>"What?" Serena would not accept this at all. "Listen Greg. I know how you can get to know Amy better. Just leave it to me to arrange it for you."<br>As she started to run off laughing Greg called to her to wait. Turning she asked, "What is it now Greg?"  
>Greg thought about his words carefully. "Um. I just want to warn you to please be careful about wet paint today."<br>"Wet paint? What do you mean Greg?" But just as Serena asked about this astonished, the painter man who was standing above her on a ladder painting the school building wall accidentally lost his grip on the can of bright red paint he was dipping his paintbrush into. With a splash and a crash it landed over poor Serena's head, colouring her red from top to bottom. As she took hold of the can and lifted it off her head spluttering and coughing the painter hurriedly climbed down the ladder to offer his deepest humble apologies.  
>Greg also apologized. "Um. Sorry. I guess I should have told you sooner."<p>

After this unfortunate accident Serena was sent home by Miss Haruna for a shower and she spent almost 40 minutes shampooing the red out of her hair until it was yellow once more. Then with a change of clothes Serena called Greg and arranged to meet him for a milkshake in the early evening.  
>While Serena and Greg were meeting to talk about Amy, Raye had coaxed Darien to go out with her. They were walking to a restaurant for dinner, Raye snuggling up against Darien's arm. She was so delighted as she liked him so very much. But he was deep in thought. "My past is still so unclear to me. I know the Silver Imperium Crystal is the key to solving the mystery."<br>Raye suddenly brought him back to reality. "Hey. You're very quiet Darien. Is something wrong?"  
>"Huh. Oh, it's all right Raye. Don't worry." He grinned at her. "Let's go eat."<br>"Okay."

So Darien and Raye went off in their own direction away from the milkshake parlor Serena and Greg were visiting. As they slurped their shakes through their straws Serena gave Greg a photo of Amy. "Here. This is for you," she cheerfully said.  
>Greg took a look at the picture. It showed Amy preparing to take a bite out of a hamburger when obviously she had been taken by surprise when her picture had been suddenly unexpectedly taken.<br>Greg's eyes opened wide and his mouth broke into an enormous smile. "Oh thanks. This is a very nice picture."  
>Serena sniggered. "Yes it is. As you can see it shows that Amy can sometimes act normal."<br>As Greg slipped it inside his shirt-breast pocket he added, "Just please don't tell Amy I have this. Okay?"  
>"Oh don't worry. My lips are sealed." Serena gestured with a wave of her hand then became serious. "Now let's get down to business. When are you going to meet with her?"<br>Greg became all defensively timid once more. "Oh no. I can't just ask her out. I'm not worthy of that."  
>"Sure you are," Serena objected. "Look leave it to me. Amy's computer class will be ending very soon. I'll go over there, meet Amy at the door as she leaves and drag her right over here to meet you. Just wait for us to arrive."<br>As Greg vainly protested Serena ran off, followed by Luna who had been quietly observing the proceedings acting just like an ordinary pet cat. She was wondering if this was going to go well for all concerned.  
>Greg took the picture of Amy out of his pocket to look at it once more and sighed deeply. Remembering his vision of Amy catching that bouquet he thought, "I guess I should not try to run from my vision. But still what about the other visions I've been having?"<br>Indeed Greg had very good reason to wonder about that for at that moment Titus was using the magic powers the Negaforce had given her to conjure up an image of him sitting at the table right now for Zoicite to see.  
>Zoicite laughed gloatingly. "So this boy is one of the seven humans who has a Rainbow Crystal implanted in him. But not for much longer."<br>Then she spoke as an afterthought, "Titus what if Cape Boy or the Sailor Scouts show up again though? Suppose they thwart our intention to destroy them by making a monster out of the boy? What if they steal another crystal from us?"  
>"Those are very good and valid questions and I've been thinking about them also General Zoicite." Titus turned to address her as the psychic screen in the air vanished. "I think if I invest just a little bit more of the Negaforce's magic I will be able to actually control the mindless creature I transform the new host into. Then we won't need to disappear to save our own lives and we can make sure our enemies are well and truly destroyed."<br>"Very good. I like that Titus," Zoicite exclaimed with satisfaction. But quietly she thought, "Excellent. This will ensure we eliminate the Sailor pests and that infuriating Cape Boy. We'll get all the crystals including the one that was stolen from us and finally I shall gain absolute appreciation from Queen Beryl when my friends and I kill this idiot afterwards."  
>Zoicite really was looking forward to Titus' demise. Ever since she had been forced to team up with her she had grown to hate her as intensely as any person could hate another.<br>Titus herself didn't really like Zoicite either. But she thought it was worth being appointed her partner, for she still believed Beryl's lies about promising to restore Jedite from eternal sleep so she could be with him again for the rest of their lives. She often thought about "Jeddy" longingly never imagining the danger she was in.

While Serena and Luna were waiting for Amy outside her computer school, the Crescent Moon Wand suddenly began beeping inside the bag Serena carried it in. "Serena. Remember what I've explained to you since the experience in the graveyard?" Luna gasped, "That's the sign the Negaverse is somewhere in the city."  
>Serena was agonized, but just then Amy exited through the door. "Amy. Thank goodness."<br>"What's up Serena?" Amy asked as her fellow students filed past Serena on their way home. Serena had quickly zipped up her carry bag to muffle the beeping noise and none of the other girls were alerted to it.  
>"My wand is beeping," Serena lowered her voice as she spoke to Amy.<br>Amy gasped. "We should call Lita and Raye."  
>Luna was smiling proudly but Serena grabbed Amy's arm. "Yeah but before we do anything about the Negaverse you need to come with me to meet somebody Amy."<br>"What?" Amy was confused. "But Serena."  
>Serena pulled Amy along with her. "The Negaverse will be able to wait a few moments Amy. It's extremely important that you meet this person and stay with him while I call the other two and go to fight."<br>Amy felt very confused and Luna gave a meow-style groan. "Sometimes I wonder why we didn't decide to agree to make Raye leader the other day," she said in despair as she ran after the two of them.

At that moment Greg was leaving the parlor, though he was still staying in the immediate area. He knew he could neither run nor hide from those who sought him and resolutely walked out the door and down the street a few paces. He knew he would meet them soon and he didn't want to be inside the parlor with all the other people.  
>As they materialized in front of him laughing he took them by surprise. "You're Zoicite and Titus, aren't you?"<br>They both pulled up short, Titus gasping and Zoicite saying, "What?"  
>Zoicite was the first to approach him in the face up close. "How do you know our names?"<br>"Yes how indeed?" Titus agreed in perplexment.  
>Greg set his jaw defiantly and replied with boldness, "Ever since I was a very small boy I've had this ability to foresee the future and I seem to be getting even better at it. So I know all about you, your terrible queen and your plans to invade our world. I know what I carry inside myself."<br>"Well really?" Zoicite grinned. "Then let's not waste any time. Take the crystal Titus."  
>"Nooooo!" Greg screamed. "I will never give your Shadow Warrior back to you. I'll fight back till I die."<br>Titus tried to seize him. "You can't win boy. Submit to the Negaforce power."  
>But to her disbelief Greg was able to resist being charmed. He grabbed her wrists and struggled to keep her hands away from his chest.<br>"I won't let you take it. I won't," he shouted.  
>Just then Serena dragged Amy around the corner. Amy pulled free of Serena's grasp and pointed exclaiming, "Look. It's Zoicite and Titus and they have Greg."<br>Serena was momentarily frozen with shock but Luna cried, "Come on you two. You'd better transform and save Greg."  
>That brought Serena back to reality and she transformed a split second after Amy.<br>"Mercury Power."  
>"Moon Prism Power."<br>The two Scouts leaped into the air over Greg, picking up Titus between them and shoving her over onto her back by Zoicite's feet.  
>"Sailor Mercury. Take Greg with you to safety while I take care of these two sleazebags," called Sailor Moon over her shoulder.<br>Sailor Mercury didn't hesitate. She helped Greg get to his feet, draping his arm over her shoulder. "Come on. Let's go," she told him and they ran away together.  
>While Titus was getting to her own feet groggily Zoicite and Sailor Moon stared each other in the eye. Sailor Moon was tensed for a fight but it never came. Instead Zoicite scoffed, "We have no time to play silly games with silly girls. Titus. Come with me."<br>Then she raised her palm and cried, "Zoi!" While Sailor Moon was blinded the two women de-materialized.  
>"Where did they go Luna?"<br>"I don't know Serena. But the Crescent Moon Wand will guide us to them if they are anywhere around. And they probably will be because they'll still be after Greg."  
>As Serena took out the wand which was indeed beeping Luna continued, "Quickly call Raye and Lita on your communicator Sailor Moon. We will need all the help we can get."<br>"Yes Luna."

In the meantime Sailor Mercury had taken Greg to the park where her friend Mr. Baxter worked. Finding a secluded area near the boating lake she lay him down on a park bench and using one of her clean hankies, she dipped it in the water and used it to sponge his forehead. "You'll be okay now Greg," she told him.  
>He muttered his thanks but lost consciousness. As Sailor Mercury tended to his forehead she noticed a photo sticking out of the pocket of his shirt. She took hold and drew it out. She was amazed when she saw what it was. "I wonder where he got this from?" She slipped it back where it had come from and concentrated on keeping his forehead wet. As she returned to the water's edge to freshly soak the hanky suddenly Greg woke up and gasped in horror. He had seen another future vision and it wasn't good at all.<br>Sailor Mercury rushed over and applied the wet hanky once more. "Easy Greg. You're just having a nightmare."  
>"No that's not simply it Amy."<br>As Sailor Mercury reacted in shock at hearing her civilian name Greg pulled himself up into a sitting position. "H-how do you know my real name Greg?"  
>Greg proceeded to explain. "I know all about you and the rest of the Sailor Scouts Amy. I've always had this strange power to see visions of the future. That's how I made a perfect score on that exam. I psychically saw the correct answers. Technically I cheated."<br>Sailor Mercury sat next to him on the bench. "What did you just see that upset you so much?"  
>"I was seeing my own future. It's horrible. I want you to know I care deeply about you Amy. I like you so dearly."<br>Sailor Mercury blushed.  
>"This is very hard for me Amy. I know what's going to happen to me. Please promise me as soon as I am transformed into a monster you will destroy me."<br>"Destroy you? No!" Sailor Mercury leaped to her feet in shock.  
>Greg bowed his head with his fingers clasped imploringly. "Please Amy. You must promise me. If you don't destroy me I know I will eventually destroy you. Please don't allow that to happen. My heart breaks at the very thought of it."<br>"Greg. Listen to me. There must be a way to get around this problem. Together we can take control of your future and influence its outcome."  
>But while Sailor Mercury was trying to speak encouragingly to Greg a huge wave of water suddenly knocked her off her feet into the huge body of water that was the boating lake. Before Greg could jump off the seat in reaction Titus materialized fully behind him and pounced reaching into his chest and pulling out the Rainbow Crystal. "Here General Zoicite." With a gleeful cry she threw it to Zoicite who materialized in mid-air over the lake above Sailor Mercury who was desperately swimming to the shore. Zoicite caught the crystal and clutched it tight to her chin.<br>"Well done. Hahahaha!" She cackled triumphantly.

Just as Titus rose up into the air to hover excitedly next to Zoicite, Luna and Sailor Moon suddenly sprang out of nowhere landing between Greg in shock on the bench and Sailor Mercury, who was desperately hauling herself onto dry ground. Sailor Moon called up to them. "Hey you two witches! In the Name of the Moon I shall punish you."  
>"I'm afraid punishing us will be the very last thing on your mind Sailor Moon." Zoicite coyly smiled clenching the prize in her hands. "Titus. Do your thing."<br>"Yes General Zoicite. The boy will be under my control." Titus sent a barrage of sorcery right into Greg just as Sailor Mercury got to her feet and yelled, "Sailor Moon! Behind you!"  
>Too late. As Sailor Moon spun around Greg jerked and held his head. "A-a-amy. Remember your promise," he wailed in despair as he transformed into a huge beast with a giant pair of scissors on the end of each arm instead of hands.<br>Zoicite and Titus prepared to enjoy watching the demise of the two Scouts but Greg was fighting for control. He looked up and he saw through the eyes of the creature he'd become the Rainbow Crystal inside Zoicite's hands. He knew that if they got away with it the Shadow Warrior inside would be released. He didn't want that to happen.  
>He launched himself into the air over the terrified Scouts' heads and slammed into Zoicite making the crystal fly out of her grasp towards Sailor Mercury who caught it. Titus was so horrified she didn't even think about what happened to the crystal. Her attention was on Greg and Zoicite. Zoicite herself screamed, "Titus you bungling twerp! You were supposed to control the monster! I could be killed!"<br>She de-materialized from Greg's grip and as he fell with a splash into the water she reappeared next to Titus furious. "You almost caused my death."  
>The truth is that Greg certainly could have done her in with those scissor blades. He could have slashed her to pieces but he hated the thought of killing anybody. Even Zoicite. He had purposefully avoided bringing those weapons in contact with her. But she just thought she had been remarkably lucky and Titus felt the same way inclined. "I don't understand what went wrong."<br>But Greg was losing control of himself. He was becoming the savage killing machine like the other crystal carriers had been. He rose up standing in the water roaring and howling.  
>Zoicite and Titus were both scared. "Let's get out of here Titus. And if we don't find the Scouts' corpses with the crystal lying nearby to recover when we come back, I'll pull out your hair by the roots." Titus didn't waste her breath arguing. Zoicite was already disappearing as she spoke. She did also leaving Luna, Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury to face Greg in his wild frenzy.<p>

Sailor Moon tried to heal him immediately. But when she activated the Crescent Moon Wand's power to her dismay it had no effect. As she and Sailor Mercury screamed while the monster chased them, Luna running along side them cried, "Sailor Moon. I think he must be too powerful. You need to wear him down and then try again."  
>"Easier said than done Luna," Sailor Moon retorted as she and Sailor Mercury were run up against a tree. As they turned their heads they quickly ducked as Greg spit several giant razor blades out of his monster mouth at them. They cut into the tree sticking in the trunk. "Where are Sailors Jupiter and Mars? They promised to join us straight away!" Sailor Moon screamed as Greg raised his scissor-hands and opened them as wide as they could go.<br>But he took just one step towards them when back-up assistance did arrive.  
>"Mars Fire Ignite!"<br>"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"  
>The huge monster that was really Greg was struck from behind by the fireball and the lightning bolt simultaneously. He gave a roar of pain and shock and fell face forward, the giant scissor blades sticking into the ground a few feet away from where the three of them were gathered by the tree. Behind Greg familiar voices were heard.<br>"Sorry we're late." It was Sailor Jupiter.  
>"We came as fast as we could," added Sailor Mars.<br>Sailor Mercury yelled, "Save him Sailor Moon. Surely he must be weak enough for you to heal him now."  
>Sailor Moon pulled out her wand once more.<br>"Moon Healing Activation!"  
>This time it worked. The monster shrank back into Greg. As he collapsed in a daze Sailor Mercury ran forward. "Greg!"<br>As she cradled him in her arms she pleaded with him. "Greg please say something. Let me know you're all right."  
>Greg groaned. "Amy." Then smiling he put his hand upon the crystal she still held in her hands. Gently taking it from her he held it up looking at it. Then he turned to grin at Sailor Mercury and gave it back to her.<p>

From a distance Tuxedo Mask observed the scene. He was also late and had missed the battle but he had seen Greg overcome and restored to normal again. He turned and walked away un-noticed by anybody. He thought to himself, "So the Sailor Scouts have taken possession of that particular crystal. I suppose I may as well leave it in their care for the time being."

So Greg explained everything about the Rainbow Crystals and the Shadow Warriors to the girls who gasped in shock at being told what was inside the crystal that had been inside of him.  
>Since Luna understood that Greg knew all about her too she spoke up, "Of course. I remember when the Negaverse sent the Seven Shadows to attack the Moon Kingdom. Queen Serenity counter-attacked magically trapping them inside a huge crystal that somehow shattered into seven individual pieces that flew away and vanished into the earth's atmosphere. So Queen Beryl is sending her servants to recover them from humans who carry the crystals unknowingly inside them. So we have one of the shadows contained safely among us."<br>Sailor Moon gasped, "So when Tuxedo Mask took that crystal back off me it means he must have another in his keeping."  
>Greg spoke again, "Yes he has one. You have one and the Negaverse has released another already. Three of them are accounted for between all of you. You will have a battle for possession of the other four. Then they'll do all they can to get the missing two back off you."<br>"Scouts you must all be prepared and train hard for battle," Luna told them and they all agreed.  
>"Yes Luna."<br>Greg took Sailor Mercury's hands. "Thank you Amy. I need to work on my prediction powers more. I failed to foresee that the outcome would actually be good in the end. Thank you once more."  
>Sailor Mercury suddenly hugged Greg and he hugged her back and the other Scouts all smiled. Especially Serena who was all giggitty-goo. But to Greg and Sailor Mercury nobody existed except the two of them at that moment.<p>

However things were not to last. Sadly in just one week's time Greg announced that he had to say goodbye. His dad had been transferred yet again. It was the same old story.  
>Serena, Amy and Lita all went to the train station to see him off. Raye didn't come because she went to a different school and so hadn't really known him as well as the others. Luna had also stayed home.<br>"We're very sorry to see you go Greg," said Lita.  
>"Yeah. We were just beginning to become friends," Serena sighed.<br>"This isn't the first time this has happened girls. My dad has always moved us around with his job. I'll never get used to it." Greg stood just outside the train car. His parents were settled into their seats inside. They had left him to say farewell to his friends privately.  
>He looked at Amy and blushed. "Well Amy. Uh."<br>She smiled. "I'll miss you Greg."  
>Greg pulled the photo Serena had given him of Amy with the hamburger in her hand and the surprised look on her face. "I suppose I should give this back to you."<br>Serena was gobsmacked. "No. Keep it."  
>But Amy took the photo and pulled another one out of her pocket. "Here. Take this one instead Greg."<br>Greg took it and his face lit up. "Wow! Thanks Amy."  
>Suddenly he hugged her and Amy laughed. "It is a much better picture. I'm smiling in it. Not with my mouth wide open just like Serena."<br>Serena was a little incensed and muttered, "I do not always have my mouth open."  
>But she and the others all waved goodbye as Greg boarded the train and the doors shut.<br>As it chugged off Amy cried out, "Please visit us again as soon as possible."  
>Greg stared at the nice picture of Amy and her beautiful smile. "One day I'll come back permanently Amy. I make this vow for you and myself."<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

Queen Beryl sat on her throne and gave a command in a loud voice, "Zoicite. Titus. Present yourselves."  
>Zoicite and Titus bent on one knee beside each other in front of their monarch's throne. Their faces were covered in frost bite sores and they had just had soothing cream rubbed upon them. Malachite had tended to Zoicite while the Dream Dolly had tended to Titus.<br>Queen Beryl addressed the pair of them, "You have both failed me twice. Why is it that our enemies have two of the first three Rainbow Crystals? We've only rescued one of our great Shadow Warriors. You'd better improve your performances or I'll think of something else for the Doom and Gloom Girls to do to you. Getting your faces dunked in freezing cold water for a couple of hours was a rather tame punishment compared to what I will come up with next if you fail me again."  
>For the time being Zoicite and Titus were united in their pleadings. "Queen Beryl. We won't lose any more crystals," Zoicite promised.<br>Titus added, "I will help General Zoicite succeed for the sake of my sweetheart Jedite."  
>She hardly cared about the pain and torment whenever she thought of her lover Jedite. He was lingering in that transparent cocoon Queen Beryl had sentenced him to. Titus was upset for him and promised herself that she would recover and free all the Shadow Warriors to get him finally released.<br>Queen Beryl sternly glared at them both. "Well get to it. I want results."  
>"Yes Queen Beryl."<p>

Serena and Luna were sitting on a riverside public bench quietly discussing what they had finally learned about the latest strategy of the Negaverse from Amy's friend Greg. In spite of Raye's protests it had been agreed upon that as leader Serena would keep the Rainbow Crystal they'd captured among her other pieces of personal jewellery in the little box she kept tucked in the back of the top shelf of her bedroom cupboard for safekeeping. But Luna had been wondering why Tuxedo Mask had kept a crystal for himself.  
>Serena rolled her eyes and rebuked her when Luna had asked her what her thoughts were.<br>"Come off it Luna. Just because Tuxedo Mask has claimed a crystal doesn't mean he's secretly in with the Negaverse. How can you even think such a thing of my hero hunkster?"  
>"I never said he was working for the Negaverse Serena," Luna started to object when Molly's voice called out.<br>"Hey Serena!" She was running up to the bench Serena and Luna were sitting on.  
>"Hi Moll. How are you?" Serena waved at her joyfully.<br>Molly pulled up to a halt, her face glowing with enrapturement. "You must come with me Serena. I have a wonderful surprise."  
>Serena jumped to her feet. "Is it something to do with food?"<br>"No but believe me. It's awesome."  
>"All right. But it had better be nearby an ice cream parlour."<br>To Luna's horror as Serena snatched up her bag, threw it over her shoulder and ran away behind Molly, something flew out of it. It was the Crescent Moon Wand. Instead of having it tucked all the way inside with the zipper firmly done up, Serena had just had it sticking out of the top of her bag and she never even noticed as it went soaring off.  
>Luna lunged off the seat and grabbed it with her paw as it bounced right up to edge of the walkway. It almost had fallen through the bars of the railing where it would have disappeared with a splash into the river. Luna had stopped it just in time. She was at her wits end. "She could have lost this precious wand. When is that girl ever going to learn responsibility?" Luna scooped it up in her mouth and turned to stare in the direction Serena had run off with her friend Molly.<p>

Molly took Serena to an art gallery exhibition where they met Melvin. The three of them browsed the paintings together while Molly explained, "These paintings are all the work of a magnificent artist named Lonny Lanai. But the strange thing is that Lonny never makes public appearances. Nobody has ever seen Lonny. People are not even sure whether it's a man or a woman. But the paintings are widely renowned and admired."  
>"Incredible. Those pictures are the coolest I've ever seen." Serena drooled at the images of women in pretty ballroom gowns, lovely full moons and bright starlit nights and handsome male figures in capes and other such elegant outfits.<br>Melvin said, "Take a look at this one girls."  
>Molly and Serena beheld an extraordinary painting of a masked man in a tuxedo throwing his cape over a pretty girl with long yellow hair underneath a huge crescent moon. Melvin went on to say, "That girl in this picture looks a little bit like you Serena. What do you think?"<br>Serena stood with her mouth open and her eyes wide. Her hands went up to her face to stifle the sound of her exclamation.  
>"Serena. Are you okay?" Molly asked with concern while Melvin was taken aback by this unexpected extreme reaction.<br>Serena composed herself and replied, "I-it's all right. I agree it does look like me. I was amazed at the resemblance that's all." But inwardly she thought to herself, "Yes it looks a bit like me all right. And that reminds me of Tuxedo Mask without his top hat. But I can't understand what really gave me a start. Why it suddenly feels like the scene in that painting has a familiarity to it. When did I and Tuxedo Mask ever have an encounter together quite like that?"  
>All this time a young woman with brown auburn hair tied up in one ponytail and large glasses was roaming through the crowd taking close looks more at the other people than the paintings. Suddenly she noticed a man through the glass window outside who was glancing at a replica of the painting Serena and her friends were looking at on a poster advertising the exhibit. It was none other than Darien. He had been walking past and the picture had grabbed his attention.<br>"What's this?" He thought to himself. "She looks familiar." Then he gasped and cried out as he realized what the picture had reminded him of. "Incredible. She looks just like the girl I see in my dream."  
>Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning round he saw that the woman had hastened to go outside to speak with him. "Pardon me sir. But may I ask you for a special favour please?"<br>Darien was surprised to be accosted by a strange lady but he politely stammered, "Uh. S-sure. W-what can I do for you?"

While they were talking Molly caught a glimpse of them. "Hey Serena," she pointed towards the scene outside. "Isn't that the fellow you can't stand, Darien?"  
>Serena glared in disgust. "Yeah. That's the creep all right."<br>"Who's that lady talking to him?" Molly added.  
>"I don't know. But I'm going to find out the juicy details."<br>"Serena. Where are you going?" Molly cried.  
>"When I tell Raye about this she'll be so mad she'll give that creep such a savage rebuking his eardrums will burst. See you later you two," she waved to her friends as she exited.<br>Molly sighed. "What a ditz she can be."  
>Melvin blushed. "True. But I like her just the way she is. Say do you think if I study hard and learn how to paint like Lonny Lanai, I may be finally able to impress Serena and win her heart?"<br>Molly tried hard to keep a straight face as she replied to Melvin, "You never know. Miracles do sometimes happen."  
>Meanwhile the woman was telling Darien that she was a local artist. "I'd really like you to pose for me please."<br>"Well uh." Before Darien could think of what to say Serena ran up and started jeering at him.  
>"You're sprung Darien."<br>"What's your problem Meatball Head?"  
>"The problem is going to be all yours Darien. The next time I see Raye I'm going to spill the beans on how you are cheating on her behind her back."<br>But then to Serena's surprise the woman suddenly grabbed hold of her arm. "Hey. Let me go." She spun her head to stare her in the eye and she smiled as she apologized.  
>"I'm sorry. I know this may seem rather abrupt but I need your assistance. I need you to model for me."<br>Serena was excited and astounded, "Meeeeee! Model for you?"  
>The woman explained that her name was Peggy Jones and she wanted the pair of them to sit for a special portrait she wanted to paint. Serena was super keen and Darien shrugged and said he'd be happy to help.<p>

After calling her parents and letting them know what was happening Serena went with Darien and Peggy to her home and work studio. It was a very charming house with a huge glass sliding door at the back overlooking a most magnificent flower bed full of red, white, pink and golden yellow. Serena cried, "Wow. It's beautiful. Like a painting itself."  
>As Darien took a seat Serena took a glance around the pictures that were propped up against the walls. "Hey," she said taking a very close look at one of them. "These look similar to the paintings at the gallery. Peggy, are you related to Lonny Lanai?"<br>Peggy blushed a little as she responded, "Well actually Lonny Lanai is really me. When I first began painting I went by my real name but when I had my first exhibition people were unimpressed. Then I began producing this new series of artwork under the name Lonny Lanai and went undercover. I found people loved my paintings. Plus they were intrigued by the mystery about me. I'm now a big success."  
>Serena was shocked. "But doesn't it make you feel sad that nobody knows your real identity? Your fans can never get to meet you. You're never interviewed in magazines or on television. It just seems so very wrong."<br>Peggy grinned. "Well it would have been nice to be able to reap the full benefits of my fame. But at least I am selling my work so I can afford to keep painting. Besides I'm not an overly attractive woman."  
>Peggy set a pink silk-laced cushion on the seat next to Darien. "Why don't you have a seat here?"<br>Serena was aghast. "You mean to tell me you want me to sit next to that, that THING?"  
>Darien smirked at her, rolling his eyes. "Hey what were you expecting Meatball Head? We're posing for the same painting aren't we?"<br>"Oh no. This isn't my thing after all. Sorry I'm out of here."  
>Peggy stood in her way as she prepared to run for the door. Her hands held out entreatingly as she pleaded with her to stay.<br>"No. No. Please don't go. I've had this really great idea for a painting but I've been searching for the right models. And now I've found you. Can't you just stay long enough for me to make the preliminary sketch? I draw very fast. Really I do."  
>Serena's heart softened as she looked into Peggy's begging eyes. "Oh very well. I suppose I can endure it for a little while."<br>Peggy thanked her profusely as she sat down next to Darien.

Serena cheered herself thinking about how jealous Raye would be to hear about this at least. But as she stared at Darien she thought to herself, "I suppose Darien is kind of handsome but he's still an annoying jerk. Raye must have an extremely numb brain to like him so much."  
>As she turned her glance away from him Darien laughed to himself thinking, "She is cute and rather graceful. For as long as she can continue to avoid falling on her face that is."<br>Peggy also sat down picking up some canvas and a crayon. "This shouldn't take too long. Try not to move until I say I'm finished okay?"

After about one hour Peggy said, "You can move now if you want. Help yourself to some of my biscuits. I'm just putting the final touches. Thank you."  
>Serena didn't need to be told twice about the biscuits. As she was eating she asked if she could take a look at the canvas. Peggy said it would be fine and Serena was awestruck. Peggy had sketched a marvellous drawing of a charming man and attractive young woman caressing each other with a very grand building in the background. "That's wonderful Peggy."<br>Darien, who was still seated said, "I'm amazed. You made it through this whole session without clutzing out. Incredible."  
>Serena blew a raspberry at him and called him a dweeb. Then turning her attention back to Peggy she asked what sort of things she thought about while she painted.<br>"I often think about trying to make people happy and how to bring them together in unity. Many of my ideas come to me in dreams then I convert them into reality through my artistry with the assistance of the models I find."  
>"You're so blessed with your gift of painting Peggy," Serena smiled then her expression changed. "But I still think it's sad that hardly anybody knows you."<br>Peggy cheerfully replied while finishing her preliminary sketch, "I really don't care. As long as people like what I do. But you probably wouldn't understand. You're very smart and attractive. You've got everything."  
>"I do?" Serena didn't know what to think of this but Darien scoffed.<br>"The only thing you don't have is co-ordination. Anyway maybe Peggy has the right idea. Staying undercover means less chance you'll get hurt. Fame and romance are way over-rated."  
>Peggy gasped at hearing this but Serena was incensed. She ran over and grabbed a painting from the group stacked against the wall that had suddenly caught her eye. She held it up in front of him. "Oh yeah dweebster. Take a look at this painting and tell me it does nothing for you inside."<br>Darien rose out of his chair gasping, his mouth wide open, his eyes protruding almost ready to shoot out of their sockets.  
>"Hey. Don't go all hyper," Serena was taken aback by his unanticipated massive reaction.<br>The painting was of a man in elegant clothing giving something shaped like a star to the open hand of a beautiful woman with long yellow hair with what looked like a castle in the background and a large crescent moon in front of it. It had done something deeper inside Darien than Serena realized. It looked so familiar to him.  
>Peggy said, "This painting is one of my favourites. I was inspired by a legend my grandmother used to tell me. The legend says that these two lovers were part of a glorious kingdom of people who lived on the moon and one day they had to part because of a terrible invading threat. He's giving her his locket so that she will never lose rememberance of him and the special place he holds in her heart."<br>"A star locket? That is amazing Peggy." Serena was reminded of the star locket Tuxedo Mask had given her. Could that legend be partly true? Was her mysterious past connected with it?  
>"Yeah. Amazing indeed," said Darien who was also wondering if this was part of the solution to figuring out his lost background.<p>

Later Darien said goodbye and Peggy thanked him once again, but Serena accepted Peggy's invitation to stay for dinner. While they ate Peggy told Serena that she would be working on the finishing touches to the painting so she could add it to her gallery the following day.  
>"You mean it Peggy? I'll have my face used in an art show?" Serena was excited.<br>"Yes and I cannot thank you enough for helping me Serena."

Afterwards when Serena said farewell she couldn't help saying her mind to Peggy one more time. "Listen Peggy. Thank you for dinner. The apple pie was superb. But I just want to say that you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. You say you're not glamourous enough to come open publicly but that's not true. Your fans will love to meet and talk to you."  
>"Oh Serena. Do you really think so?"<br>"I know so Peggy. There's no way you could paint such beautiful works if you weren't beautiful inside and out. Don't judge your looks so harshly."  
>Peggy had a face that was still not so sure. But Serena hugged him warmly. "Just think about what I've said dear Peggy."<br>Peggy hugged her back and smiled. "All right. I'll think about it Serena."  
>As Serena left waving goodbye Peggy gave a cheery wave from her doorstep. Could Serena be right?<p>

At that moment Titus and Zoicite were looking at her face back at the Negaverse. "This young artist is the fourth Crystal Carrier General Zoicite."  
>"Let's go then Titus," Zoicite shook her fist determinedly. "I hope you have better powers of control if we need to make her into a monster. This next Shadow Warrior must come home."<br>"I won't fail again General Zoicite." Titus didn't really care about the threat of facing the Doom and Gloom Girls anymore. She loved and missed Jedite so much that she was more upset for him then for herself. She promised him that she would succeed in the end.

Serena was very excited as she ran home. "I can't wait to tell my parents the exciting news," she cried out loud. Suddenly she heard a voice she knew well.  
>"Hold it!"<br>She pulled up to a sudden stop. "Is that you Luna?"  
>In reply Luna jumped down from the top of a nearby wall with the Crescent Moon Wand in her mouth. She spat it out at Serena's feet. "Look at this."<br>"Hey. Where did you get this second wand Luna?" Serena bent down and picked it up while she asked her question.  
>"That's not a second wand Serena. It's the very same original one that flew out of your bag earlier when you ran off with Molly today. I've been searching all day for you to give it back to you."<br>"What? I never even realized it was missing Luna."  
>"I know. You're way too careless with it Serena."<br>Serena looked at the wand in her hands then down at Luna. "Are you very disappointed in me?" Her face had a very sheepish expression.  
>"Well you must realize that when you lost it you nearly sent it falling into the river. None of the other Sailor Scouts would ever have made such a mistake if the wand had been entrusted to them."<br>"And what is that supposed to mean Luna? That you don't think I should be the leader anymore?" Serena looked and sounded annoyed by what she saw as a personal attack.  
>"I never said that Serena. I'm only saying you need to take your responsibilities more seriously. That's what Lita, Amy and Raye would do."<br>Serena threw a fit. "I'm sick of you always comparing me to the others. You're so mean Luna."  
>Turning around she ran off with the wand held tight in her hand. In spite of her tantrum Luna couldn't help feeling a little impressed.<br>"It actually seems like she's beginning to get a bit of backbone. I thought she'd surely burst into tears like she usually does."

Serena had run off in a grumpy huff. "I'm sick of all this criticism. I'll just tell them if they don't think I'm worthy to be leader they can take this wand back and choose who among themselves is..."  
>But Serena's rant was cut off by the wand beeping. "The Negaverse is around," she gasped in horror. Forgetting all her anger she ran off again where the wand directed her. "I must find them wherever they are."<p>

Peggy was horrified as Zoicite and Titus stood in the middle of her glass back door which Zoicite had just smashed. "W-what do you want? If it's money I,"  
>Zoicite cut her off, "Oh it's something much more valuable we're after."<br>Peggy gasped and became angrily defensive. "You're a pair of art thieves. You want my paintings. I won't let you have them."  
>"Titus. Get her." Zoicite commanded but Titus was gingerly trying to mind her step and grumbling.<br>"I wish you had found a way to break the lock rather than smash the glass. My feet could be cut." That was true. Titus' single piece of blue body clothing that covered everything except her head and arms was definitely no protection for her feet.  
>Zoicite groaned and slapped her forehead in exasperation, "Then you should wear proper shoes."<br>But somehow Titus managed to safely avoid all the glass pieces and then she threw herself upon Peggy who had her fists up ready for combat. However like most Crystal hosts she was overcome by the power of Titus' touch as she grabbed her and plunged her hand into her chest.  
>Serena arrived huffing and puffing outside just as Titus extracted the crystal inside Peggy and threw it to Zoicite who caught it.<br>"Poor Peggy," she thought to herself. "It's hopeless."  
>Then she shook her head. "What am I saying. I'll get help." So she used her communicator to alert Luna and the other Scouts to the trouble and told them where to come immediately.<br>Then she prepared to transform. "I swear I'll dust Zoicite and Titus. Moon Prism Power."

While Peggy lay on the floor moaning and blubbering with shock Sailor Moon made her presence known. "Hold it. How dare you attack this wonderfully talented artist? I am the Champion of Justice, the Sailor of the Moon and I will punish you both."  
>Zoicite clutched the crystal and sneered, "You're going to eat those words Sailor Moon. Do it Titus."<br>Titus had already responded while Sailor Moon was admonishing them. Peggy screamed and writhed as a barrage of dark magic surrounded her. When it had dissipated she was gone and standing in her place was a monster with eagle's wings and a hideous hawk-like face. She opened her sharp, wicked-looking beak and let out a terrible squawk.  
>Sailor Moon drew back in frightened shock. "Oh no. What have you done to Peggy now?"<br>Titus was feeling rather nervous remembering how Greg had resisted her attempt to control him. But she gritted her jaw and concentrated hard as the bird monster raised her arms revealing long, sharp, menacing talons where her fingers should have been. She approached Titus step by step and cold sweat ran down Titus' face. However she was really in control and the beast turned away from her to walk towards Sailor Moon.  
>Zoicite was also trembling unsurely but to her great relief Titus directed the Peggy beast safely past her and focused all her attention on Sailor Moon personally.<br>Sailor Moon quickly stepped back in a sudden moment of panic. "Peggy wait a minute. I'm Serena. Your friend. Remember?"  
>But in the form of the beast Peggy had no recollection of her humanity or her friendship with Sailor Moon's other identity and she rushed through the hole in the glass door slashing with those wicked talons and screeching loudly. Sailor Moon did a very quick retreat running away with a cry of panic. She desperately leaped over the wall of a construction area next to Peggy's back garden where a huge building was in the process of being put together. Flapping her wings the monster flew over after her. Fortunately all the workers had signed off for the evening and gone home. Sailor Moon was on her own.<p>

Zoicite laughed gleefully hugging the crystal to her chest. "Let's go and make sure Sailor Moon is killed Titus. Queen Beryl will be so pleased." She ran off without waiting for an answer while Titus frowned at all the shards of glass.  
>"I don't want to risk trying to pussyfoot my way through that again." So saying Titus made herself vanish re-appearing outside just behind Zoicite. The two of them propelled themselves forward soaring through the air to a vantage point on one of the steel girders above. They had to make sure Sailor Moon had no opportunity to gain the upper hand and heal Peggy. Currently Sailor Moon was desperately twisting and dodging and running about to avoid getting torn to ribbons while Peggy lunged and swung her arms at her. At one point the talons caught one of her long yellow plaits and Sailor Moon screamed as she felt the brief pull. A few strands of her hair fell to the ground. "Where are my friends?" She screamed, "I have no time to stop and get the wand out or she'll be upon me."<p>

While Zoicite and Titus observed the fight with satisfaction Sailor Moon finally stumbled over her own feet and fell on her face in the dust. As she twisted around she saw Peggy's talons relentlessly bearing down upon her. "NOOOOOOOOO!" She wailed and shut her eyes tight.  
>But instead of the sensation of being clawed to pieces she felt herself being picked up quickly and flying through the air. Opening her eyes she found that Tuxedo Mask had swooped down, snatched her up in his arms and given another superhuman leap through the air. There were grooves cut in the ground where Peggy had only just missed striking them both.<br>"Once again you have saved me dear Tuxedo Mask," cried Sailor Moon adoringly as they landed a few feet away.  
>Tuxedo Mask looked up and saw Zoicite with the Rainbow Crystal in her hand. She said to Titus, "I must protect our prize. You make sure Sailor Moon is finished off." With that she darted off further through the construction leaving Titus to take control over the monster.<br>As Tuxedo Mask set Sailor Moon down he said to her, "Take care. I must retrieve that crystal."  
>With that he jumped up and flew off in Zoicite's direction before Titus knew what was happening. She didn't have time to worry about him though. Tuxedo Mask was the responsibility of General Zoicite now. She exerted all her concentration to keep Peggy focused upon attacking Sailor Moon. She saw that she had the wand in her hand. "I must do something," she thought. She jumped down to the ground concentrating with all her strength upon controlling the beast and also using more of the Negaforce's dark magic to summon up three hideous orange and brown speckled snakes. They shot out at Sailor Moon in front of the Peggy monster and the shock made her drop the wand. Her shriek of despair was music to Titus' ears as the three sets of fangs prepared to plant themselves in her like pins in a pincushion.<p>

But just then a familiar voice called out, "Mars Fire Ignite." The magic snakes were promptly incinerated as the fire glowed hotly around them. Sailor Mars and the other Scouts all dropped out of the sky alongside Sailor Moon. Luna was in Sailor Mercury's arms and she jumped to the ground.  
>"We're all here Sailor Moon. Okay Scouts. All stand together," Luna commanded as she moved to the sidelines.<br>Titus was taken by surprise and momentarily lost her control. The Peggy beast suddenly chose her as random target in her frenzied instinct to kill and Titus gasped in terror, "No! Stop!"  
>Just in time she halted Peggy as she was preparing to swing her deadly talons at her. "Not me. Attack the Sailor Scouts."<br>Titus' knees were knocking together from the close call but by her power she turned Peggy away from her towards the others.  
>"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Sailor Mercury disoriented the monster with a cold spray of her bubbles. While the beast shivered with the chill Sailor Jupiter made her move next.<br>"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"  
>The thunderbolt severely crippled one of the monster's wings making it screech in intense pain. This was the very first time Titus had clearly seen a glimpse of this new fourth Scout and it un-nerved her very badly. She decided she had better retreat while they were concentrating on fighting the bird beast that was once the artist Peggy Jones. Sailor Jupiter's attack looked dangerously powerful. Titus didn't want to tangle with her right now. She disappeared into thin air while Luna cried out for Sailor Moon to use her wand. Sailor Moon ran and retrieved it from where it had fallen.<br>"Quickly Sailor Moon before she attacks again."  
>"Okay I'm on it Luna. Moon Healing Activation!"<br>In the twinkling of an eye the terrible bird was gone and Peggy Jones fell to the ground in a dead faint. As the Scouts all knelt down around her, Sailor Moon prepared to climb the building construction. "All of you stay here and watch over Peggy. I'm going to see if I can help Tuxedo Mask get that crystal from Zoicite."  
>"You won't go alone. I for one insist on coming with you," declared Sailor Mars but Sailor Moon was adamant.<br>"No. I command you all as your leader to stay with Peggy. Tuxedo Mask and I can handle Zoicite ourselves.  
>Sailor Mars scowled and gritted her teeth but Sailor Jupiter told her, "We must obey our leader."<br>"Yes we must," agreed Sailor Mercury.  
>Sailor Mars looked at them, then at Sailor Moon and finally at Luna's stern gaze. She reluctantly bowed her head. "Very well."<br>"Good. Make sure nothing else happens to Peggy while I'm gone." With that Sailor Moon ran off to find her quarries hoping with all her heart that Tuxedo Mask was all right. Perhaps he may have already defeated Zoicite and he would give her the crystal plus the other one he had captured earlier to store away with the other one hidden in her room?  
>But Sailor Mars still thought wearily to herself, "They should replace her with me as leader. Nothing will ever change that."<p>

All this time Tuxedo Mask and Zoicite had been having a showdown on the steel girders. "I want that crystal," Tuxedo Mask adamantly yelled as he duelled with Zoicite twenty stories above the ground. He had converted his cane into a short sort of sword while she brandished a long shard of a sea-blue substance with a point on one end.  
>"You'll never get it Cape Boy," Zoicite savagely grunted while she fought with one hand, the crystal clutched tightly in her other. She gave an incredible jump over Tuxedo Mask's head landing on the other side of the girder.<br>Tuxedo Mask spun around brandishing his weapon. "I'll get it all right." With that he took one step towards her but she took him by surprise summoning up a barrage of her energy that flew in his face blinding him with a loud cry of "ZOI!"  
>Sailor Moon managed to track them down just in time to see Zoicite throw the deadly sharp-tipped weapon straight at Tuxedo Mask's face with a shout of "Die Cape Boy!"<br>She was aghast and quickly followed her instincts to save him. "MOON TIARA MAGIC!" She sent her tiara flying, not to attack Zoicite, but aiming for the projectile. The spinning disc hit and vaporized Zoicite's weapon only seconds before it skewered Tuxedo Mask through his head. Zoicite cursed but she vanished back to the Negaverse with the Rainbow Crystal safe in her possession.

Tuxedo Mask blinked and shook his head to clear his eyes. "Sailor Moon. Thank you for saving me."  
>She ran over to his side. "You're welcome. Are you all right?"<br>He smiled. "Yes I am."  
>As Sailor Moon made her way closer to him she accidentally dropped the star locket which snapped open upon landing on the girder and began to play its lovely tune. She and he both bent down as if to pick it up. They looked at each other, their hands both poised over the locket while it played.<br>"Do you want this back Tuxedo Mask? You dropped it in the cemetary during that fight. Does it mean a lot to you?"  
>Tuxedo Mask recalled that painting Serena had shown him with the man giving a similar locket to his sweetheart. "Yes it does," he admitted.<br>"Where did you get it from Tuxedo Mask? Is it connected with the Moon Princess? Do you know her?"  
>"No." He picked it up. "That is I don't as far as I currently know."<br>Then he closed it shutting off the music and put it in Sailor Moon's hand. "Look why don't you just keep it? I really don't need it anyway."  
>"If you're really sure then thank you very much." Sailor Moon turned on her charm and grinned from ear to ear as she spoke next, "There's something else you could give me. That Rainbow Crystal you have."<br>She was completely taken aback by his answer.  
>"Sorry. I will never give that to you. Those crystals are my personal goal and I'm determined to get the ones that the Negaverse captures back from them come whatever stands in my way. You may as well know that eventually I also want the crystal you have and if you won't give it to me I'll fight you for it if I must."<br>"B-but I thought you were on our side!" Sailor Moon couldn't believe what she had just heard.  
>"I am on your side so far as we both oppose the Negaverse. But when it comes to my own business nothing will prevent my success. Not even you and the other Sailor Scouts. Bear that in mind please."<br>With that Tuxedo Mask made his departure soaring away with superhuman ability through the air, his cape flapping in the breeze behind him.  
>As Sailor Moon watched she said, "All of a sudden he's so cold just like Darien." Then she did a double take, shrugging her shoulders and shaking her head. "But there's no way he can be Tuxedo Mask. Still I wish I knew why he suddenly wants the Rainbow Crystals for himself?"<p>

Zoicite and Titus met each other back at Queen Beryl's throne where she awaited them. Zoicite held up the crystal. "Your majesty. We have brought you another crystal at last."  
>She smiled. "Very good. Give it to Titus then."<br>Titus took it and as she concentrated another Shadow Warrior was released oozing out of it. He bowed respectfully to Queen Beryl who welcomed him back home. "Now go and join your comrade inside Titus' personal quarters. We still have five of your number to recover before you can lead us to conquest of the universe."  
>"As you command my queen." Malachite, Dream Dolly, Ramwoir and the Plant Trio all cheered as the Shadow departed the presence of the throne room.<br>Queen Beryl told her two servants, "Get busy. I want the rest of them together very fast."  
>"Yes Queen Beryl." Zoicite and Titus spoke in unison and bowed on their knees before her. Titus was thinking hard to herself though. This Sailor Scout they called Jupiter seemed like an extremely formidable foe. She would have to be very wary. She knew the identities of the original trio though she had kept that information to herself out of spite to Queen Beryl. She had no idea who Jupiter was and she needed to think of some way to trap or destroy her.<p>

As for Peggy, like the Crystal carriers in general, with the exception of Amy's friend Greg, she had no recollection whatsoever of the events during the time she was under the spell of Titus. Sailor Moon and the others made haste to carry her unconscious body back to her home before she woke up. There they revived her slowly with wet sponges pressed against her forehead and told her she had been knocked out by the two art thieves but fortunately they had happened to be passing by and had chased them off. Peggy was deeply grateful to them, though she could never have imagined the real reason she had to thank them. They all left after verifying that she would be all right.

The following day Darien and Serena formed a truce to go and visit their mutual friend at her house. Peggy welcomed them in. "Please don't be alarmed by the broken glass door at the back. I had a couple of thieves break in and attempt to steal my paintings last night."  
>"Oh Peggy. What happened?" Serena cried feigniing ignorant shock.<br>"That's terrible," added Darien.  
>"I didn't lose anything. That team of super-heroines known as the Sailor Scouts came to my rescue. They were awesome." Peggy beamed with joy and Darien and Serena grinned too.<br>"Well that's a wonderful relief Peggy," said Serena.  
>"Cool," Darien agreed.<br>Peggy continued, "When they left I shifted all my art into my bedroom and locked the door to protect it. I have two new pictures ready to add to the exhibit today. Let me show you."  
>Peggy went to her bedroom and brought out two canvasses in lovely frames. "This is the painting you posed for." She drew their attention to the top frame she was carrying.<br>"Peggy. It's gorgeous," Serena stared admiringly at the finished picture and its amazing colour. "You did a wonderful job."  
>"I'll say she did," laughed Darien. "Everybody will know it's based off of you for sure. Peggy made the meatballs tied up in your hair so perfect."<br>Serena was angry for a short moment. "I'm glad I will never have another reason to sit by your side again," she hissed at him. As usual all he did was smile at her to her indignation.  
>Before Serena had a chance to fall into her rant and rave mode Peggy carefully lifted the first painting and tranferred it underneath the second one revealing something that caught the attention of both her and Darien. It was a self-portrait of Peggy herself showcasing her head and shoulders. She was wearing the very same blue and white striped top she had on at that moment and she smiled out of the canvas with a twinkle in her eyes.<br>"Y-you painted this?" Serena was amazed and so was Darien.  
>"Yes Serena. I thought about what you had been saying to me and decided to come out in the open. There's no more Lonny Lanai although if any of my fans call me that as a nickname I really don't mind. The point is all my work is stamped with my real name Peggy Jones. And everybody will know who I am from now on."<br>"Good for you Peggy. Put those paintings carefully down somewhere so I can hug you please," Serena was very thrilled for her friend. Peggy placed the pictures down onto a table and she and Serena enjoyed a big affectionate friendship embrace. Darien grinned quietly thinking to himself, "Serena continues to make me wonder. I still have a strange feeling about her and this incident has made it even stronger. What is the reason for this? Is there any connection with the princess in my dream? I must figure out this puzzle somehow."


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25

"Titus. It's time to retrieve another Rainbow Crystal. Show me and General Malachite the human who is carrying the next one," Zoicite commanded Titus and she bowed reverently.  
>"Of course General Zoicite." She raised her arms and summoned up an image of a tall woman with ginger-brown hair. "This is our next target," she announced proudly to Zoicite and Malachite who was standing next to her with his arm around her waist.<br>"That's Rita Blake. She's a research student at the School of Biology," said Zoicite.  
>"She is kind of beautiful," Malachite remarked.<br>Zoicite was shocked and turned upon him with resentment. "How can you say that of a mere human Malachite? You told me I was the perfect example of beauty!"  
>Malachite shushed her. "Be quiet Zoicite. Don't be angry. Queen Beryl will view your anger as weakness. She may have you tortured again."<br>Zoicite was still feeling king of miffed and turned her face away from him. "Go away."  
>Malachite produced a beautiful pink rose out of thin air and handed it to her. "Zoicite. Even that Rita Blake's beauty is pale and dim in comparison to you. You know you are the most important person to me in the entire Negaverse."<br>Zoicite's eyes grew as big as saucers as she accepted Malachite's peace offering. With adoration in her face she snuggled back against his chest looking up into his face. "I'm so lucky dear Malachite. I'm sorry. I was just feeling jealous. Silly." Her expression turned into a momentary cringe. "And you're right. I don't want to face any more pain."  
>"I don't want you to be hurt anymore either," Malachite held her adoringly. "It hurts me on the inside."<br>As the pair kissed deeply Titus who had quietly observed this felt tears pricking her red eyes thinking of her Jedite again. She wanted him back in her arms so badly.  
>When they had finished their smooching Zoicite became serious. "Now it's time we prepared to collect what's rightfully ours Titus."<br>"Yes General Zoicite. We will get what's ours," Titus answered. Then she thought, "And soon I shall get what's rightfully mine."

While the Negaverse was making its latest plans Lita was on her way to visit Andrew the manager of the Video Game Arcade. Earlier he had met her around town and told her that Serena had been telling him what an awesome cook she was. Lita loved to cook and had dreams of owning her very own restaurant one day. When Andrew remarked that he couldn't even cook toast she had offered to give him tutoring at his apartment. Andrew had asked, "Are you sure you'd like to do this? I don't want to impose on you."  
>Lita had answered, "On the contrary. I think it'll be lots of fun."<br>In truth Lita really was jumping at the chance for an excuse to spend time with Andrew because she was so taken with the fact that he reminded her of her former boyfriend. Strangely enough every boy who she took one of her fancies towards seemed to look like her former boyfriend to her. But for now she only had eyes for Andrew.

So she knocked at his door and called out, "Hey Andrew. It's Lita. Ready for some hot cooking classes?"  
>"I'm coming," Andrew called out before he opened the door. He looked a little embarassed. "I'm sorry that the apartment is in such a mess at the moment."<br>Lita barged her way in past him saying, "Ah, people always apologize for having a mess when company comes over but it's never half as bad as they say it is."  
>However when she saw the huge piles of dirty clothes, empty soft drink cans and bottles, old newspapers and other rubbish lying around over the floor she did a double take. "Yikes! In this case it isn't half as bad certainly. It's TWICE as bad."<br>Lita steeled her resolve, "This won't do Andrew. Do you have any washing up detergent?"  
>"Er yeah. There's a little left in the bottle."<br>"Well you use it to start washing the dishes while I tidy up the rest of this mess. We can't cook anything in this state."  
>So while Andrew slaved over the sink washing the dishes and cutlery, Lita zipped and zoomed around his apartment tidying things away, throwing clothes into the washing machine, vacuuming, polishing and dusting. Suddenly she noticed a picture of Andrew standing next to a woman with long hair as brown as ginger. She picked up the photo. "Hey Andrew. What's this picture?"<br>Andrew was just about finished his chore at the kitchin sink and he came over drying his hands.  
>"That's a photo of me and my girlfriend, Rita Blake, when we were at a picnic with some friends."<br>Lita's heart gave a very painful lurch. "Your girlfriend? How long have you been together?"  
>"Oh about one year."<br>Lita resisted the temptation to scream her head off and collapse in a heap, but she felt like the world had just caved in around her. "Th-that's very nice Andrew." NOT is what she thought quietly in her mind.  
>"Thank you Lita. She's a very sweet lady indeed."<br>As they finished the last of the cleaning and tidying Andrew said, "So what are you going to teach me to cook first Lita?"  
>Lita composed herself and said, "I thought we'd start with spaghetti bolognaise."<br>"Great. I have some spices and sauces we could use."  
>Lita showed Andrew how to prepare the dish and they shared some afterwards.<br>As she left Andrew remarked that he was looking forward to more lessons and Lita promised to come at least three days a week. But as soon as the door was shut behind her she thought, "This is the pits."

The following day Lita was sitting alone during lunch break at school under a tree quietly moping and Luna was standing nearby her. Suddenly Serena came crawling behind the tree on her hands and knees. "Hey Lita. Why so down in the dumps?" she asked her in a sing-song voice smiling at her.  
>Lita's face became furious, "Go away and leave me alone you pest!"<br>"Whoa. Don't be mad at me," Serena jumped back in shock. "What happened? Did you have an accident yesterday teaching Andrew to cook? Drop a dish or something?"  
>Luna tried to intervene, "Give her a break. She found out yesterday that Andrew has a sweetheart."<br>Serena was in instant denial mode. "No way. He can't have!"  
>But Lita gave a miserable scowl and asserted, "Yes. It really is true. He's been going out with her for a year by now."<br>As the truth of Lita's tone sunk in Serena began to cry her usual bitter loud tears. "It's not fair that he never told us so we could at least have started moping over him back when it all began."  
>"I thought you were over him now?" Lita suddenly forgot how miserably grumpy she was.<br>Serena wailed in reply, "He was my very first crush."  
>"But I thought you were now heavily interested in Tuxedo Mask?"<br>"Well yeah. But he doesn't show any serious interest in me." Serena was practically talking in a squeaky voice by this time.  
>Lita groaned and raised her voice, "Will you please lower the volume?"<br>Luna said, "You can't blame her too much. The only boy in the school who's interested in her is the class nerd Melvin."  
>"Did you have to bring that up Luna?" Serena cried again.<br>But she quickly brushed aside Luna's remark and said in a calmer voice, "One thing I've learned since I became a Sailor Scout is that you never give up no matter how bad things become. I'll get what I want. Yes I will."  
>Lita leaned in closer, "Who do you have in mind?"<br>"Andrew of course," Serena was on the verge of crying again but Lita put a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
>"Don't worry. Let's both try to woo him. May the best one succeed in making him forget about his current girlfriend."<br>Serena warmed to the idea of playing such a friendly competition game with Lita. She threw herself in her arms and they hugged each other laughing. "You're right Lita. It can't hurt to try."  
>"Yeah Serena."<br>They rocked back and forth in a tight hug exclaiming together in unison, "The romance will be ours and together we will find it. We're love scouts."  
>Just then a voice said nearby, "What are you girls doing?"<br>With faces blushing bright red they turned to see three boys and two girls staring incredulously at them. They separated themselves and tried to reply.  
>"Uh, n-nothing," Serena stammered.<br>"Um. We were just excited about something we hope to help each other accomplish," Lita exclaimed and the other students shrugged and walked away leaving them beetroot red with embarrassment and Luna gave a meow-type sigh.

Later after school Serena and Lita went to the Video Arcade to speak romantically to Andrew. They stood together by the doors. "Which one of us goes first?" Serena asked.  
>"I thought perhaps we might see him together," Lita answered.<br>"Okay then," Serena began to smile cheekily. "Just don't get mad or jealous when I make him throw himself in my arms."  
>Lita did a double take and groaned, "Can I count on you to follow your own advice if perchance I succeed in charming him first?"<br>Before Serena could say anything in return Darien appeared from behind. "Hey Meatball Head," he placed his hand on top of Serena's hair making her jump.  
>"Buzz off creep!"<br>Ignoring her retort Darien spoke to her and Lita, "Andrew's not working today. He's over at his girlfriend Rita's home helping her pack for her trip to Africa."  
>"She's going overseas?" Lita was intensely interested by this revelation.<br>Darien explained, "This morning she phoned him with the news. She's finally been selected to accompany Professor Bennett on a two year field trip to study African insects in their natural habitat. I have sensed that you both have enormous crushes on him but believe me. He only has romantic affection for Rita. You should accept that before you get yourselves into deep humiliation and hurt."  
>"Ah, why would you care anyway?" Lita scoffed.<br>"Yeah why?" Serena echoed.  
>"He and Rita are strongly knit together so you'd better leave him alone Meatball Head."<br>Serena lost her temper. "For the last time. My name is Serena. Not Meatball Head, or are you too dim-witted to remember that?"  
>As Serena began to enter the Arcade in a huff Darien called out behind her, "But you know your name is Meatball Head."<br>She jumped once in rage and walked through the doors leaving Lita with Darien.  
>Inside she called out, "Hello? Andrew?"<br>But another man answered her voice, "Pardon me. Andrew's not here. I think he's spending time with his girlfriend today."  
>Serena sighed and tried to cheer herself up by playing the Sailor V Game. "I hate it when Darien tells the honest truth," she muttered.<br>As for Lita, Darien was still trying to make her see reason but she was impossible. "But if she's going to be away for two years then he's technically free. We're love scouts and we won't give up our mission till we succeed and Andrew shows feelings for one of us."  
>Darien sighed, "You're way beyond freaky with obsession."<br>"FREAKY! YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Lita lost control and suddenly shoved Darien backwards up against one of the streetlamps.  
>"Ow!" he yelled rubbing the back of his head.<br>Lita was aghast, "Uh, sorry. I guess I got carried away."  
>But Darien was beating a hasty retreat. "I'm gone but be warned Lita. You and Serena will make fools of yourselves."<br>Lita defiantly shook her head. "We love scouts will be triumphant," she muttered with her eyes closed.

The following day Andrew called Lita to say he was ready for another cooking lesson so Lita invited Serena to come along. Serena carried the grocery bag full of ingredients for vegetable soup behind Lita and Luna walked beside Serena. She had insisted on accompanying them because she was a little worried about their ego from yesterday while she had sat nearby them in the school grounds. Luna had very good reason to worry about Serena especially. As soon as Lita pointed to the row of apartments and told her, "Andrew lives in the unit towards the middle left," she began to squeal like a little piglet. "Ooohh. Oooooohhh."  
>"Serena," Luna gasped. "Get a grip. It's just a cooking lesson for crying out loud."<br>"But Luna. There's a special agenda to this cooking lesson," said Lita with a wink.  
>Serena added in a squeaky voice, "That's right. A love mission."<br>Luna groaned to herself as they knocked at the door. "I wish I knew where this is going to go? I only hope it doesn't get out of control."

Andrew answered and met them with his best smiling face. "Why hello Lita. And hi there to you Serena. I wasn't expecting you also today."  
>"Hi Andrew," Serena waved and grinned.<br>Lita added, "I hope you've kept your place clean as a whistle so we can get started cooking Andrew."  
>"Don't worry. I've turned over a new leaf since our first lesson Lita. Come on in."<br>Andrew was indeed telling the truth. Lita and Serena were both very impressed at how neat and in tidy order every single thing was.  
>"By the way," said Serena slightly blushing, "I hope you don't mind my showing up Andrew. I also need to learn to cook."<br>Andrew was very cheerful as he replied, "Not at all. In fact I'm glad. I invited Rita to join us for dinner. You can both meet her."  
>Serena almost inadvertently gagged and Lita closed her eyes and said after taking a deep breath, "Let's get started then shall we?"<p>

Andrew was very eager to learn as he stood by the two girls in his kitchen.  
>As the bag of vegetables was tipped up and emptied into the sink Serena suddenly asked, "I'm hungry. Is there anything here to eat Andrew?"<br>Before Andrew could answer Lita said, "We'll be eating as soon as we finish preparing our soup." She had picked up a carrot in one hand and a knife in the other and was just about to start peeling it when Serena asked another question.  
>"What'll I do then?"<br>Lita replied, "Well, how about you grab a knife and begin peeling the potatoes?"  
>"Me peel potatoes? I can't do that. It will feel like I'm in the army."<br>Lita was incensed by Serena's stupid objection. "Whatever. Start on the onions then."  
>"Oh no. Not onions. They always make me cry." Serena practically whined at the thought of it and Andrew tried hard not to laugh.<br>"Let me try the onions then girls." He grabbed a couple of small onions while he spoke and took them aside to the kitchen table where he began to chop them up.  
>Lita groaned, "Serena you're never going to make it as a cook."<br>"Then I'll let you cook so I can eat," Serena declared.  
>Andrew was really finding it hard not to burst into riotous laughter and fortunately he was saved by the ringing of his phone.<p>

"Pardon me," he excused himself setting the onions down and rushed to where the phone sat on a small table in his living room area. Picking up the receiver he said "Hello," then exclaimed delightfully, "Rita!"  
>Lita and Serena both stopped what they were doing to listen to what he said with itching ears.<br>Rita was talking to Andrew from a phone booth halfway between her house and his apartment. "I'm sorry Andrew. I can't make it to dinner. I'm feeling unwell."  
>Andrew was very concerned. "What's the matter? Are you getting the flu?"<br>Rita's voice was quivering. "No it's not that Andrew. As I was walking to your place it really hit me hard to think about how long two years absence actually is. I know it's always been my dream and ambition to travel overseas to study under Professor Bennett. But I- I'm really g-g-going to miss you." Andrew could next hear loud uncontrolled crying noises in his ear. Rita was bawling her eyes out heavily.  
>"Oh no. Please tell me where you are. I'll come and get you."<br>Rita blubbered out where she was and said she would not leave the side of the phone booth she was in. Andrew promised to meet her as fast as he could before hanging up.  
>"Lita. Serena. Do you mind watching things for me while I go get Rita?"<br>The girls put on a brave face. "Sure you go on ahead and get her," Serena smiled.  
>"Will dinner still be ready in time?"<br>"It'll keep," Lita promised.  
>Andrew thanked them deeply for being so understanding but as soon as he was gone they both groaned and laid their heads upon the table.<br>Lita did try to make vegetable soup but somehow her heart was nowhere at all in it and she ended up burning it into a smelly pile of slop to Serena's added dismay. "I'm so hungry and heartbroken as well."  
>Lita felt just the same so instead of arguing they just sat at the table and moped.<p>

As time went by and Andrew did not return with Rita or even call Luna spoke up, "I wonder what's going on? Andrew's not the type to just wander off when he has visitors."  
>"Who cares Luna?" Serena groaned.<br>In truth Rita had been so distraught when Andrew found her that he had sat down on the nearest public bench to talk to her and comfort her. He had honestly forgotten all about the girls waiting back at his home. But then something else was about to happen that would make things much worse for himself and for his Rita.  
>Luna suddenly heard a familiar beeping sound emanating from Serena's bag.<br>"Serena! Lita! That's the Moon Crescent Wand alert!" She yelled urgently, "The Negaverse is nearby. Perhaps they may have Andrew in their clutches? Transform quickly."  
>The girls were shocked into action.<br>"Moon Prism Power."  
>"Jupiter Power."<br>They transformed and Sailor Moon took the Wand in her hand to lead them to their enemies for battle. "Follow me Jupiter."  
>"I'm ready for action Sailor Moon."<br>Luna ran after the two Sailor Scouts. What could be awaiting them this time? One thing was sure. It would not be anything pretty.

At that very moment Andrew was standing in front of Rita glaring at Zoicite and Titus, his fists raised prepared to fight. "I don't care if you are women," he yelled with rage. "If you try to attack my girlfriend you'll both answer to my fists in your faces."  
>Rita was shaking with fear behind his back terrified for both herself and for him.<br>Zoicite sneered with venom in her voice, "If that's the way you feel then I'll just get Titus to literally cool you off. You know what to do Titus."  
>"I hear and obey General Zoicite." Titus raised her hands and summoned up a wave of her water that picked Andrew up and threw him over Rita who ducked and shrieked. The wave completely soared above Rita leaving her completely dry but Andrew was saturated and dripping where he had been deposited onto his back. He was groaning with the shock and pain as Rita ran to kneel beside him. "Andrew! Andrew!" He fell into unconsciousness as she took hold of his hand and she turned angrily towards Titus as she approached.<br>"You monster. Why are you doing this?"  
>Titus spoke, "It's nothing too personal but you have something that I need to extract from you and I can't allow anybody to get in the way."<br>Rita's emotion turned from rage back to fear as she felt Titus' influence paralyzing her. "What are you doing to me?"  
>Titus didn't answer. She just grabbed the back of Rita's clothes by the top of her neck and plunged her other hand inside her chest feeling her fingers close around the Rainbow Crystal inside. She felt joy as she pulled it out and Rita screamed in horror.<p>

Just then Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter arrived. As soon as they saw what was happening they cried out,  
>"Stop! I am Sailor Moon."<br>"And I am Sailor Jupiter."  
>"We are Sailor Scouts of love."<br>"We fight for romantic justice."  
>The two of them said this final bit together.<br>"In the Name of love we won't have creeps like you after our boyfriends."  
>Luna groaned, "They are getting crazy over this crush they share."<br>Zoicite and Titus were both taken aback at this strange speech but Zoicite quickly cried, "I don't understand what you're gibbering about but I don't care. Titus you know what to do next."  
>Titus sprang to attention. "Of course General Zoicite. I know just what to do about this Sailor Jupiter in particular."<br>She turned her powers upon poor Rita who screamed, twisted, writhed and changed into a green skinned lizard-like humanoid with a forked tongue sticking out of her mouth. Fully confident she directed the hissing snarling creature to focus upon the two silly Scouts.  
>Sailor Jupiter prepared to attack. "I'll stun her quickly. Then you can heal her with your wand Sailor Moon. Jupiter Thunder Crash!"<br>Titus, still holding the Rainbow Crystal in one hand laughed, "I've designed Rita's transformation with your power in mind Sailor Jupiter. Watch and see."  
>While she spoke the monster opened its mouth and drew in Sailor Jupiters' lightning bolts.<br>"It's sucked up all your power," Sailor Moon gasped.  
>"No way!" Sailor Jupiter was deeply shocked.<br>"Wait till you see what happens next," declared Titus as she rose into the air alongside Zoicite who was already floating with her legs crossed. Titus kept her arm stretched out to guide the actions of the terrible beast and it regurgitated Sailor Jupiter's attack straight back at her and Sailor Moon.  
>"Look out!" Sailor Jupiter grabbed Sailor Moon and jumped aside with her as the powerful bolt hit the pavement sidewalk drilling an ugly gaping hole in it.<br>Sailor Jupiter said, "If I try attacking again my lightning will just keep being used against us."  
>Sailor Moon sobbed, "I wish the others would show up. We called them on our communicators."<p>

Suddenly a familiar voice cried, "Mercury Bubbles Blast!" A familiar chilly wave of bubbles hit the lizard creature stunning it. The others had arrived.  
>"Mercury! Mars!" Sailor Moon was elated.<br>"We got here as quick as we could," said Sailor Mercury.  
>"I call upon the power of Mars. Fireballs charge!" Sailor Mars slapped one of her charms on the forehead of the creature immobilizing it. "Now's your chance Sailor Moon."<p>

In the meantime Zoicite was saying to Titus that they'd better take the crystal back to Queen Beryl when a familiar caped and masked figure flew through the air and snatched it out of Titus' hand. As he landed lightly on his feet holding it high above his head the Sailor Scouts were distracted from the frozen monster and all called out, "It's Tuxedo Mask."  
>Zoicite and Titus flew down to the ground squaring off with him. "Hey! That crystal belongs to our queen!" Titus pointed her finger at it and Zoicite clenched her fists.<br>"Give it back!" she snarled menacingly.  
>"Take it back if you two witches can," Tuxedo Mask twirled his cane brandishing it just like a staff as he weaved and dodged waves of water from Titus and other blasts of blue-green energy from Zoicite. They tried so hard to knock the crystal out of his other hand but they could not score any hit on him.<br>Watching the fight Sailor Moon said, "He's such a hunky dreamster when he's fighting."  
>Sailor Jupiter said, "I thought you were back in love with Andrew."<br>Sailor Moon turned to her with a gaga smile. "You can have Andrew. Tuxedo Mask is way cooler."  
>"Hey listen. Forget about him," It was Sailor Mars who spoke up.<br>Sailor Moon was deeply offended. "Who are you to tell me to forget about Tuxedo Mask?"  
>"I mean stop wasting time and save poor Rita."<br>Sailor Mercury added, "Sailor Mars is right. Do it now Sailor Moon."  
>"Yeah. You'd better save her," Sailor Jupiter agreed with a reluctant sigh. Part of her was still a little jealous of Rita but it was the right thing to restore her to normal.<br>"Oh, okay. Moon Healing Activation!" As the power of the Crescent Wand washed over Rita, the monster lizard vanished transforming back into herself again. Sailor Mars removed her charm and she collapsed unconscious to the ground just like Andrew.

While this was happening Tuxedo Mask had actually lost his grip on the crystal while fighting and it fell to the ground. But even so he was determined to protect it where it lay as he dodged, thrust and parried at the two women with his cane. "You're not getting that crystal."  
>Just then Zoicite motioned for Titus to stop attacking. "You have beaten us this time. Titus, we're no match for the great Tuxedo Mask."<br>Titus couldn't believe that General Zoicite would really give up knowing the wrath of Queen Beryl, but as soon as Tuxedo Mask smiled and bent down to retrieve the crystal one facial gesture from Zoicite instructed her to act quickly. She had been right in her assessment of her superior officer and she immediately sent Tuxedo Mask flying backwards with a jet of her water. As he was hit his mask was knocked off and he quickly turned tail and fled covering his face with his soggy cape.

Zoicite had snatched up the Rainbow Crystal as Sailor Moon noticed what had happened after she had finished healing Rita. It was too late for her to do anything though as Zoicite and Titus teleported themselves back to the Negaverse. As they vanished Zoicite laughed with fiendish triumph, "I can't believe he actually was suckered so easily into letting his guard down. The great Tuxedo Mask indeed."  
>"We did him in by his own ego General Zoicite and now we have recovered three of the Shadow Warrior team." As she said this Titus thought to herself, "Jedite. I won't let you down. I'll help General Zoicite rescue the other four and then we'll be together again."<p>

Tuxedo Mask ran all the way back to his apartment and as he so often did, he jumped through the air into the window he always left conveniently open. Inside he took off his hat, once more in his Darien persona and cursed himself for his own stupidity. "How foolish I was to believe they really had given up."  
>He walked over to his dresser drawers, pulled open the second from the top, took out a fresh new mask and held it in both his hands staring at it. "Next time I will not be so naive and I will defeat them. I'll get the three crystals they also have as well."<p>

As for Andrew and Rita when they recovered consciousness the Sailor Scouts were present watching over them. "We saved you both and got rid of those bad ladies," said Sailor Jupiter.  
>"You're going to be okay," added Sailor Mercury.<br>"Thank you Sailor Scouts." Andrew was overjoyed.  
>So was Rita. "Thank goodness for you amazing warriors. I dread to think what may have happened after I was knocked out."<br>Rita would never know just how much reason she really had to dread. But neither she nor Andrew were upset anymore in any case. As they held themselves in each other's arms and kissed, Sailors Jupiter and Moon had to close their eyes or turn their heads but the other two and Luna were all smiling brightly.

Eventually the time came for Rita to depart for her flight to Africa. At the airport she and Andrew had a tearful goodbye. They were both going to miss each other very much but they told each other they would be together in their hearts. "I will e-mail you as much as I can Rita."  
>"I will too Andrew. I love you."<br>"Me too." They dried their eyes and blew their noses as the final boarding call for Rita's plane was announced over the intercom. Rita composed herself, said her final farewell and then she was gone.

Serena and Lita had said goodbye too. They had said farewell to Rita then stood off at a distance to give her and Andrew privacy. Serena was crying. "That's the most romantic thing I've ever seen."  
>Lita suddenly became all cocky, "Now that she's gone I must invite him out for a milkshake sometime."<br>"You mean to tell me you still want him?" Serena asked incredulously.  
>"Well, not really. But it will be good practice," Lita winked.<br>"Practice you say? What for?"  
>"Oh for when I get an opportunity to invite Tuxedo Mask out on a date."<br>I'm afraid Serena was not in the least bit amused by this prospect of romantic competition.  
>"Wait. Tuxedo Mask's mine."<br>"But I'm thinking that underneath the mask he could very well be just like my ex-boyfriend."  
>"Aaaaarrgh!" Serena buried her face in her hands but Lita went walking alongside Andrew towards the exit without a care at all.<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26

At the Cherry Hill Temple that evening Raye's grandfather was enjoying a pleasant stroll by himself in the neighbouring forest track area. He paused to look up at the moon overhead. "What a lovely full moon," he happily thought to himself.  
>Suddenly Zoicite and Titus materialized in the air right in front of his view of the moon. "Hey! Who are you two and what are you doing up there?"<br>Neither of them answered him. They just looked at each other and spoke. Zoicite said to Titus, "Queen Beryl will be so happy as soon as we retrieve the Rainbow Crystal inside this old codger. As soon as all seven Shadow Warriors are with us they will lead us on to victory and we will unleash the Negaforce."  
>"And I'll be so happy back in the arms of my boyfriend," Titus added ecstatically.<br>Zoicite grimaced to herself. She deplored Titus deeply and hated every time she brought up her boyfriend Jedite who she also despised. But Jedite was trapped forever in eternal sleep and she comforted herself with the secret knowledge that she would kill Titus on Queen Beryl's orders once all seven Shadow Warriors were gathered back at the Negaverse.  
>"Well don't waste time Titus. Get him." Zoicite pointed at Raye's grandfather and as Titus began to swoop down towards him with outstretched arms he became very tense.<br>"I sense an evil force," he cried as he felt Titus attempt to exert her charm to hold him still. "I must summon all the strength of my will to resist this power." With an anguished cry he raised a barrier in front of him which Titus hit and bounced off rolling head over heels back into the air just a few feet under Zoicite.  
>"What are you doing?" she yelled as Titus put one hand to her forehead to steady her dizziness.<br>"This man may be old General Zoicite, but he's far from weak. He blocked my attack."  
>"Oh, is that so? Well take this old coot. ZOI!"<br>Raye's grandfather gasped and steeled himself against Zoicite's attack. It rallied heavy against him but he concentrated with all his might and though it made a shallow indentation in the ground of the path he was standing on he stood triumphantly unscathed panting for breath with defiance.  
>Before Zoicite could attack again she heard a voice call out, "Grandfather."<br>Back at the temple Raye had psychically sensed that he was in some kind of trouble and had come running as quick as she could.  
>"Retreat for now," Zoicite commanded Titus and they disappeared before Raye could notice them.<p>

Raye ran up to her grandfather as he collapsed to catch his breath. "Are you all right Grandfather? What happened?"  
>He had no desire to worry his granddaughter though and said, "I'll be all right Raye. Help me stand up please."<br>When Raye pressed him for more information he insisted, "There's nothing for you to be concerned over. Just help me get back to the Temple. Understand?"  
>Raye was used to her grandfather's stubborn ways and quietly supported him as he staggered back home. But when they arrived at the stairs to their temple they were met by a man dressed in dark trousers and coat with very long, shaggy hair and a carry bag slung over his shoulder.<br>"Pardon me," he started to say but Raye spoke sharply.  
>"Who are you and what do you want? Our Temple's closed for the night."<br>As soon as the man caught a good look at Raye's face he was mesmerized by her beauty. He literally fell down on his hands and knees before her and her grandfather as he cried out in answer, "My name's Chad. I'm a travelling rock and roll musician who's down and out on his luck. I've heard wonderful things about this temple. Please let me stay with you for awhile as an assistant and an apprentice. I'll do anything you want in your service. Please?"  
>As he placed his face humbly on the ground Grandfather said, "I think we can take him up on his offer Raye."<br>"All right then Grandfather," Raye consented.  
>Chad rose from the ground smiling merrily, his eyes still locked on Raye. "Oh thank you! Thank you both so much!"<br>Grandfather spoke again, "For starters my boy, you can help my granddaughter assist me carefully up the stairs and to my bed. I'm feeling a little drained tonight. She will arrange a room for you to sleep in and we'll begin your new life after breakfast."  
>So Chad did as he was told and after putting her grandfather to bed, Raye showed him to a spare bedroom. Then she went to bed herself wondering what had really happened to her grandfather that he refused to tell her about. Could it be related to the Negaverse? And where would things lead to with this Chad fellow? At least he seemed to be unrelated to the incidents in question. But all the same she would need to keep a close eye on him to be sure.<p>

The following afternoon Raye met the other girls and Luna in town. As they all stood on the sidewalk she explained all about what happened and how worried she was.  
>Serena said, "Perhaps you should take your grandfather to the doctor?"<br>"I have made this suggestion to him but he will not consent to go," Raye sighed.  
>Amy was holding Luna in her hands and while she was stroking her she added, "Do you suppose it could be the Negaverse getting to him Raye?"<br>"I've been wondering about that myself. Furthermore this stranger turned up last night and has taken up residence to stay with us and be Grandfather's apprentice."  
>"What sort of stranger?" Lita asked.<br>"He calls himself Chad and he claims to be a rock and roll musician whose last concert appearance was a total washout. He says he came to experience Temple life with us to find new meaning and purpose for himself. He seems to be harmless but I'm a little suspicious all the same."  
>"How so Raye?" Luna put in her two cents.<br>"Well, just because of the uncanny coincidence that he happens to appear shortly after Grandfather had his attack. Whatever it was. That's for starters. Anyway he seems to be harmless but this morning after breakfast Grandfather started acting even more strangely when he took Chad for tutoring."  
>Serena was very intrigued. "What did he do?"<br>"Oh it's really weird. He took two of the tablecloths and tied them around his and Chad's necks dangling them down over their backs just like they were meant to be capes. Then he had Chad climbing the trees with him and he spent the whole morning swinging through the treetops using ropes like vines and turning somersaults in mid-air. When he landed on the ground he instructed Chad to do the same. Chad seemed to be fearful but he obeyed crashing into a few trees and landing on his face. But he keeps getting up and following Grandfather again."  
>Luna, Amy and Lita were all open-mouthed in concerned astonishment, but to everybody's annoyance Serena started to giggle.<br>"Hey! Why are you laughing?" Raye began to scowl.  
>Serena had tears of laughter in her eyes. "Oh! I wish I could have seen it Raye. Your grandfather's turning into a combination of Superman and Tarzan. Hahaha."<br>"IT'S NOT FUNNY AT ALL!" Raye shouted.  
>"Serena be serious," scolded Amy.<br>"That's right. What if the Negaverse is making him act so weird? Think about poor Raye," Luna added sharply.  
>"Yeah. And I don't know whether I should trust Chad or not. He could be exerting some influence over my Grandfather for all I know."<br>Silly Serena wouldn't take a hint and opened her big mouth again. "Oh, I wouldn't worry about him Raye. He seems willing to take a few knocks and bruises to become as good as your grandfather. For all you know he may be trying to impress you because he likes you."  
>That did it. As the others all gasped Raye became furious and shoved her face into Serena's.<br>"Are you totally deranged? I'm worried sick about Grandfather and you just try to tell me everything's fine and all your other garbage?"  
>Before Serena could say anything Raye screamed, "I'VE FIGURED IT OUT. YOU HAVE MEATBALLS ON THE SIDES OF YOUR HEAD TO GO WITH THE SPAGHETTI YOU HAVE FOR BRAINS!"<br>Serena began to cry bitterly. "Raye. You meany. WAAAAAAAHH!"  
>"Raye. Serena shouldn't have been so inconsiderate to you, but you didn't need to be so harsh just then," admonished Lita.<br>"That's right," agreed Amy. "Please apologize to her so she'll stop that loud crying."  
>Raye immediately regretted losing her temper. She smiled composedly, "Okay. I'm sorry Serena."<br>Serena turned off the tears and smiled back. "Apology accepted Raye."  
>Raye went on to say, "Of course you'll apologize to me in turn won't you?"<br>Unfortunately Serena was defiant. "Why should I need to apologize to you Raye? I never said anything wrong. I still think it's hilarious to think of your grandfather swinging through the trees and this Chad sounds like a really cool guy."  
>"Serena!" Amy, Lita and Luna all gasped exasperatedly while Raye looked like she was going to have a fit. For one brief second she opened her mouth then she snapped it and her eyes shut and made grunting, groaning noises clenching her fists and shaking.<br>Fighting to keep her cool she spoke slowly, "You're severely testing my patience Serena. I'm leaving before you make me scream again. Lita and Amy. When I check out Chad I shall ask you both to meet and discuss things with me. But this Meatballhead can stay out of this investigation if she won't be sensible. Bye."  
>As Raye stormed off Lita, Amy and Luna all said, "Okay Raye," and then told Serena how disgusted they were with her.<br>Amy walked away holding Luna. "I'm sick of you provoking Raye with your insensitive behaviour and stupidity."  
>All Luna had to say was "Humph."<br>Lita also left her behind. "Sometimes you really do act like you have spaghetti brains like she said."  
>Serena stubbornly refused to admit she was in the wrong and yelled at their backs, "Why are you all picking on me today?"<br>When they just ignored her Serena stamped her foot indignantly. "I'll show them all. I'll go spy on Raye at the Temple and I'll make her realize the truth about this Chad."

So Serena set off for the Cherry Hill Temple area but she didn't know that Luna had made Amy agree that somebody should watch Serena closely. They had decided that Luna would be the best candidate for the task so Amy had set her down and she had followed Serena from a safe distance, conveniently hiding behind trees, rubbish bins and other observation points being a cat.  
>Luna had had a feeling she knew where Serena was going and she finally caught up with her while she was hiding behind a big tree herself watching Raye standing nearby talking to Chad. Chad was smiling and blushing while she questioned him about where he came from, what his background was and why he had come to stay with them.<br>Serena was hyped with a gaga look of excitement on her face and she had just pulled out the special disguise device that looked like a pen when Luna cried out, "What are you doing Serena? You promised you wouldn't use that magic device for pranks anymore!"  
>Serena was startled to hear Luna suddenly but she quickly composed herself and said, "This isn't a prank Luna. I'm going to play matchmaker. I can see that Raye and this Chad would be so perfect for each other."<br>Luna began to protest saying that Raye was angry with her enough as it was but Serena wouldn't listen.  
>"Disguise Power! Turn me into a fortune-teller matchmaker!"<br>Serena was transformed into a fortune teller with dark glasses and a square carry stand in her arms with shoulder straps for support. She had her hair covered in a brown hat and a brown coat with sandals and a pack of tarot cards placed upon the stand. "Here I go," she giggled while Luna buried her face in her front paws and moaned frustratingly.  
>Chad and Raye were both taken aback when the mysterious figure walked up to them and started to speak, "Aaah. I'm sensing strong vibrations coming from both of you."<br>Grabbing up the deck of cards she continued, "You see I'm going to shuffle these cards and they're going to predict your future. And I have a strong hunch wedding bells will be ringing."  
>Chad was getting a very fearful look on his face as Serena shuffled the deck and dealt out one card after another until a lovers card was set upon the top of the pile.<br>"Aha!" Snatching it up triumphantly she held it high for them both to see. "You see this card came up when I was dealing just then? You know what this means? Time for you both to throw your arms around each other and have some kissing."  
>Luna groaned as if she was in pain and Chad's nerves finally cracked and with his face red he yelled, "I'm getting out of here!" with that he turned tail and ran off. "I'm seeking sanctuary back at the Temple from this creepy person."<br>Serena was flabbergasted but before she could say anything Raye stormed over to glare at her in the eye behind those glasses.  
>"This is the last straw Serena!"<br>Serena gasped, "You recognize me?"  
>"Did you really think you could fool me? I know all about that Disguise Power of yours. And I'll have you know you just ruined my efforts at getting Chad by myself to try to question him and see if he says anything suspicious. THIS TIME I'M REALLY SICK OF YOU! IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN I'LL SET YOUR MEATBALL HAIR ON FIRE! LEAVE ME ALONE!"<br>With that Raye walked off in a huff as Serena fell to her knees and began to cry and wail like a baby once more.

Later that night while Raye was relaxing in her bathtub at the Temple inwardly she was feeling anything but relaxed. She was all the more worried about her grandfather, though she was beginning to feel almost certain that Chad was indeed completely innocent. She thought, "I must consult the Sacred Fire about this matter. I just don't know what to do."

But at that moment her grandfather was fervently bowing down to and petitioning the Sacred Fire himself. "Most Holy Flame. I have been pushing myself to the limit in extraordinary training with my new apprentice Chad to strengthen my nerves and will to fight the evil forces threatening me. I beseech you to help me should they appear again."  
>"You think you're stronger old man but you've just worn out and weakened yourself with your monkeying in the trees."<br>It was Zoicite who had just spoken and Grandfather turned to stare at her and Titus where they had materialized behind him.  
>He defiantly grabbed a staff to attack but Zoicite's words proved to be justifiably correct as she sent him flying backwards out the door into the temple grounds landing in a sprawled heap.<br>Inside her bathtub Raye sensed that something bad was going on. "I feel serious Nega-activity nearby," she said as she jumped out to dry herself and get dressed.  
>But meanwhile Zoicite and Titus were getting the upper hand. "We want that crystal!" Titus shouted as Grandfather feebly attempted to resist but he was struggling helplessly in paralysis as Titus held him still while she thrust her hand inside his chest. Grandfather roared and cursed as Titus withdrew the Rainbow Crystal from within his body.<br>"Here General Zoicite." She tossed it to her commanding officer who was ready to catch it but a rose flew through the air striking it and it fell to the ground.  
>Zoicite and Titus both looked up to behold Tuxedo Mask standing atop a stone pillar. "No you don't Nega-trash. I'll get the crystal this time." He yelled down at them and prepared to jump and fight.<br>"Titus. Stop him!" Zoicite commanded sharply.  
>"I'll give him plenty to worry about instead of our crystal," Titus answered weaving the magic of the Negaforce upon Raye's grandfather where he lay stunned from shock. Even as Tuxedo Mask made his leap landing gracefully like a cat Grandfather was in the midst of transformation.<br>"Not again," he cried in dismay as the old man of the Temple changed into a hunchbacked, red-faced demon with googly eyes and pointed horns on his head.  
>While he was distracted Zoicite stamped on the rose he had thrown crushing it and levitated the crystal grabbing it out of thin air. "We got you again silly cape boy."<br>Tuxedo Mask yelled, "I swear you won't escape with that crystal!"  
>Titus responded thusly, "You think so? Destroy him!" She mentally commanded the demon and it charged at Tuxedo Mask who flew aside as razor-sharp claws were slashed at him just barely missing.<br>"Come back you cowards!" he called out to the two women who were running away into the nearby trees. The monster who was poor Grandfather was just about to chase after Tuxedo Mask as he went in pursuit of them when his attention was diverted by the arrival of Chad. Chad had come running as fast as he could in response to the agonized noises Grandfather had been making and he almost died of horror when he saw the hideous demon leering at him.  
>He turned and ran screaming for help as the creature chased after him. If it caught up with Chad it would surely tear him to pieces.<p>

Raye had just finished getting dried and dressed as fast as she could and was on her way to find out what was going on when Chad ran into her and they both sprawled to the ground. "OW! Chad! What are,,," Raye began to say but he indicated behind himself in bewildered terror.  
>"MONSTER RAYE! DO SOMETHING!"<br>Raye gasped in shock as she beheld the creature lumbering towards them on all fours like a wild animal. There was nothing she could do. In a matter of seconds they would both be mauled to death where they lay. They both screamed. Chad covered his face with his arms but before the monster could get its claws upon them it pulled up short and turned around walking away from them slowly and groaning as if it were fighting against its own will.  
>Raye wondered what was going on but Chad stood up and said, "I'm no longer afraid Raye. I'm going to charge that beast and tackle it."<br>"No Chad. Don't be a fool. Those claws are deadly."  
>Chad protested, "But your grandfather has been teaching me to overcome and conquer my fear. This is my big chance before it recovers its senses."<br>So saying he prepared himself to run but Raye knew it would be suicide in a matter of seconds and quickly thinking she made a lunge grabbing his foot making him stumble and fall on his face. While he lay there dazed and struggling to get back up saying, "I must have tripped over something," Raye took one of her magic charms and stuck it on the back of his head.  
>"You need to take a nap for your own good Chad," she declared as the enchantment washed over him and made him collapse in a charmed state of sleep with his eyes closed and deep rhythmic breathing.<p>

The monster seemed to be just about to resume its attack as it lost the fight to control itself and Raye was preparing to yell at the top of her voice to get it to follow her and lead it away from Chad when Serena showed up alone at the Temple. She had been so upset about how she had made Raye angry at her that Luna had suggested in her bedroom that she go humbly to beg Raye's forgiveness to her face. Luna had told Serena that she was depending upon her to do the right thing if she sent her alone. Not like the time when she had made a mess of conveying the concern she had been feeling to her friend Molly about her affection towards Nephlite a good long while ago. Serena had given Luna her solemn word that she would make a clean break of everything and not continue to try to deny or excuse any of her wrong actions or words. "Well, be sure you don't disappoint me Serena," Luna had remarked.  
>"I won't let you down Luna. I promise," said Serena. So off she had set and on the way decided to duck into the bakery and buy a huge bag of chocolate cupcakes as a peace offering to help pacify Raye's temper. "Raye loves chocolate cake. Surely this will soften her resentment towards me," she had cheerfully hoped.<br>So she was carrying the bag in one hand when she beheld the monster at her arrival. "Don't worry Raye. I'll save you. Moon Prism Power."  
>The creature was distracted enough by her transformation as it watched trying to figure out what to make of this strange new figure.<br>"Sailor Moon!" Raye gasped in honest relief to have some help in handling this mysterious beast.

Running up to her Raye panted. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you."  
>Sailor Moon smiled and held up the open bag. "Aw Raye. I'm deeply sorry for the unfeeling things I've said and done. Please forgive me with a bite of chocolate cupcake?"<br>Raye cried urgently, "Sailor Moon! Of course I'll forgive you but don't you think we have more important matters than cake on hand? Watch out!"  
>She grabbed Sailor Moon's arm and pulled her out of the way just in time to avoid the beast's sudden charge.<br>"Yikes! I see what you mean Raye."  
>She put her hand to her forehead to grab her tiara. "MOON TIARA,,"<br>But before she could throw it a red rose suddenly flew across her path of sight distracting her. She and Raye looked up in surprise to see Tuxedo Mask standing on the same stone pillar from which he had accosted Zoicite and Titus earlier. He called down in urgency, "Sailor Moon! You must not attack him like that. That monster is the old man who runs this Temple."  
>"What?" Sailor Moon was shocked at what she had almost done and Raye was horrified.<br>"My grandfather?"  
>"He had a Rainbow Crystal inside him," Tuxedo Mask went on to explain as he jumped down to stand in between them and poor Grandfather who was once again moaning and shaking as his inner conscious human self struggled vainly against the spell that held him prisoner. "Titus extracted it and changed him into this creature. See how he is desperately trying to resist. You must both act quickly now to stun him and restore him to normal."<br>Then the animal instinct took full control once more and the beast raced at Tuxedo Mask snapping, slashing and snarling. Tuxedo Mask steered him away from the girls fighting back with his cane deflecting the claw swipes. "Hurry and do it now!"  
>He urged them and Raye said, "I'll stun him from behind." She pulled out another charm. "I call upon the power of Mars. Fireballs charge."<br>She slapped the charm on his back making him stiffen up and howl.  
>"It's your turn Sailor Moon," cried Tuxedo Mask and she pulled out the Crescent Moon Wand. She sheepishly thought to herself that she thought she had heard it faintly beeping inside her shoulder-bag as she had left the bakery earlier but she had blocked it out of her mind thinking about how she was going to patch things up with Raye. But there was no point fretting about it now and thankfully she had been on her way to the very place she was needed. She waved the wand towards Grandfather. "Moon Healing Activation."<br>The monster vanished revealing Grandfather back to normal. He collapsed unconscious and Raye caught him in her arms sobbing.  
>"Is he going to be okay Raye?" Sailor Moon was deeply concerned but Raye answered that she thought he'd be fine once he woke up.<br>"Well done you two. I must go now."  
>"Wait a moment Tuxedo Mask. I want to know something," Sailor Moon begged earnestly and he consented to stay and hear her. "Can you please tell me what became of the Rainbow Crystal he was carrying?"<br>Tuxedo Mask's voice was pained, "I tried to catch up with those two Nega-witches but unfortunately they had quickly disappeared. They obviously escaped with the crystal so they now have four of them."  
>Sailor Moon and Raye were both distressed by this bad news. Maybe Tuxedo Mask had no idea of what the secret of those crystals were but this meant that four of the Seven Shadow Warriors of the Negaverse were now back with Queen Beryl.<br>Tuxedo Mask spoke again, "Now I must go. Take care." And he bounded away before either of them could say anything else.

Later when Grandfather and Chad were both back to consciousness Serena and Raye sat with them on the Temple entrance porch and the four of them shared the bag of chocolate cupcakes. They had explained that after Chad had fallen and been knocked out fortunately Sailor Moon had been passing by and driven the monster away. Grandfather had no remembrance of his transformation but secretly he hoped that this incident was related to those two evil women who had been harassing him and that they had been sent away for good along with their creepy powers.  
>"I'm very sorry I wasn't more help though Raye," Chad sighed regretfully but she smiled and spoke to him cheerfully.<br>"But you were triumphant in overcoming your fears Chad. That's what really counts," she put her arm around him and hugged him to her and he blushed. But he was smiling at the same time when he looked at her.  
>"So Chad. Do you think you might return to your travels as a musician soon?" Raye asked.<br>"No! He should stay!" Serena cried but Chad knew what he wanted in his heart and slowly answered the question.  
>"Well I'd like to. But first I'd like to stay on as your grandfather's assistant for a little bit longer."<br>Raye gasped and added, "I hope you eventually go back on tour."  
>Before Chad could say anything else Raye went on, "I had a vision and it told me why you came here. It was to conquer your inner fears to master your stage fright. And you've done it. If you want to stay you're most welcome but I hope you will go back confidently on tour one day." Then remarkably she kissed him on the cheek making everybody gasp in surprise. Chad was so excited he leaped to his feet and cried with jubilation,<br>"I feel like I can face the world and whatever it throws at me. I could write a song for you Raye and perform it just for you."  
>Raye was herself taken aback unable to contemplate what she had just done while Serena digged her in the ribs with her elbow and grinned.<br>"I knew Chad was perfect for you Raye."  
>Raye was immediately defensive. "Quit trying to set me up with Chad already? There's only one guy I'm interested in and that's Darien. Understand?"<br>"Wait a minute! Raye what's this? Have you been dating behind my back? I should have been entitled to know about this!" Raye's grandfather was incensed and then a big argument began to ensue between him, Raye and Serena. When Chad tried to defuse the situation he was dragged into the conflict.  
>It was a very intense fight but through it all Serena thought in the back of her mind that Luna, Lita and Amy would all be so very happy that she and Raye were friends once more. "We may be having an argument but we're speaking to each other. That's the main thing," she quietly thought to herself.<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27

Luna had been wandering around the town minding her own business one morning. She liked going for strolls by herself but she was in for a big surprise that day. She was walking among all the cars parked in a nearby car park when she heard a distinctive meow sound coming from above her.  
>Raising her head she saw a huge, bluish-gray coloured cat sitting on top of a camper-van's roof staring down at her. "What the?" She was unsure what to make of it and then the cat made his way as carefully as he could down from the high point onto the ground. He was also huge as in being rather over-weight and as he approached Luna she became rather nervous.<br>"Uh. W-w-what do you w-w-w-want?" She was starting to feel scared and intimidated but as the big cat slowly approached her he made no indication that he was going to attack. In fact he seemed to be smiling the way you can describe a cat's smile as such and purring cheerfully. In spite of Luna's shock she sensed that he meant her no harm so she stood her ground.  
>When he came up to her he started to rub his face against her and lick her. "Oh goodness!" Luna cried. "Don't you think this is a little sudden? I mean we've only just met."<br>Luna began to blush but the big cat did not even seem to understand what she was saying. He was not a mysterious talking cat like she was and was merely acting on his own natural instincts. He was a male cat and he recognized Luna as the female of his species.

Luna was suddenly rescued as the big cat suddenly reacted to the sound of a little girl's voice calling out, "Here kitty, kitty, kitty."  
>He left Luna's side and raced obediently through the parked cars towards the call of his owner. Luna followed and discreetly watched as a little girl picked up the enormous feline in her arms and snuggled up to him. "Good kitty. Come on Hercules. Let's go home."<br>"Of course," Luna sighed. "What other name would you give to a great, big cat like that?"

But Luna was not the only one observing Hercules and his owner. Back in the realm of the Negaverse Titus had conjured up the image of them for her and Zoicite to see.  
>Zoicite grinned and spoke with silk in her voice, "Could this little girl be the holder of the seventh Rainbow Crystal?"<br>"Of course General Zoicite. I recognize a presence within what we are seeing. She is our next target," Titus crowed ecstatically anticipating yet another successful retrieval of one of Queen Beryl's lost Shadow Warriors. Four of them were taking up residence in her personal chambers. The chambers that she had once shared with Jedite and she believed that she would be sharing them with him again once all seven of the Shadows were gathered together once more. "Let's not waste any time my general. I am eager to start."  
>"So am I Titus." Zoicite was looking forward to the treachery Queen Beryl had planned against this annoying nuisance Titus. She smiled wickedly relishing the prospect of ordering her good friends, The Plant Trio, to do to her what they had done to that other thorn in her flesh, Nephlite. "So am I."<p>

A couple of hours later Luna called the Sailor Scouts for a meeting in their civilian identities by the public water fountain in the middle of town. Serena and Lita both arrived together and found Luna seated on the edge of the fountain with Amy. "Hello," Serena smiled and waved.  
>Lita began to apologize, "Sorry we're running late." Then glancing around she and Serena both noticed there was somebody missing. "Hey! Where's Raye?"<br>Luna closed her eyes and bowed her head while Amy nervously tried to explain, "The thing is, um, Raye's kind of busy today."  
>As Serena and Lita both raised their eyebrows incredulously Amy gulped and getting her bearings told the honest truth, "You see because it's Saturday she felt like going out on a date with Darien."<br>Luna cringed with disappointment at Raye's blatant lack of commitment and Serena felt a stab of rage. She guessed why Raye was doing this. It was because of the big row that had erupted between them recently that had involved her grandfather and Chad, the travelling street musician who had moved into the Cherry Hill Temple as a boarder and an assistant/apprentice.  
>Indeed at that very moment Raye was trying to call Darien's apartment from a public pay phone so that Chad and her grandfather would not know she was arranging a date after the enormous argument they had had because of Serena. They thought she was going to be meeting Serena and her other friends.<br>But as she dialled the number she heard Darien's answering machine speaking to her. "Hi. You've missed me sorry. I'm not at home right now. But please leave a message after the beep."  
>Raye was desperate to contact him and when the beep sounded she blurted, "Oh hello. It's Raye. I was just wondering if you were free today you might meet me for an ice cream sundae at the new ice cream parlour that's just opened on the corner of Yarmuth and Bean Streets. I'll be waiting if you can come. I hope I can see you later today."<br>Little did she know that Darien really was at home. But he was deliberately ignoring his phone when it rang. In fact he wasn't even listening to her message. He was deep in thought talking to himself in his chair. So intensely was he musing over matters out loud that he hadn't even consciously heard his phone ring. Let alone the urgent message Raye was trying to leave. He sat with his hands in his lap and his head straight down looking at them. "The seventh Rainbow Crystal. I must get it. I can't allow the Negaverse to win this time. Then I must somehow get those other four back off them. Those crystals are the crucial key to rediscovering my lost identity and background. I won't let myself be defeated."

Meanwhile back at the fountain Lita asked Amy what she was doing as she began tapping keys on her mini data-computer. "I'm trying to get a reading on the seventh Rainbow Crystal," she explained.  
>Serena looked inside her bag and withdrew the Crescent Moon Wand. "But my wand isn't giving off any indication that the Negaverse is even searching for it. And in any case if they were we could just allow the wand to lead us straight to them and the crystal. Why should we be trying to find it now?"<br>"Give me strength," Luna moaned. "Serena don't you think the idea of trying to find it before we have to contend with the Negaverse for it makes sense? Use your brain."  
>"Oh excuse me," Serena gave one of her slightly embarassed gulps as Amy suddenly exclaimed in triumph.<br>"Luna. I think we're on to something. It's scanned the city and it's pin-pointed a house."  
>Luna and the girls all stared at the little computer screen. Luna said, "It looks like we're to find the last Rainbow Crystal there. Come on you girls. We're visiting that address."<br>So they all set off walking to their destination of investigation.

As they arrived Serena asked, "So where's the crystal supposed to be?"  
>"It should be somewhere in the house," Amy answered.<br>"Well let's do it," Lita chimed in.  
>But just then Luna glanced up and saw who else but the same enormous over-weight cat Hercules staring out of the window. When he saw Luna his ears pricked up and Luna was very uncomfortable.<br>"Uh. Wait a minute," she urgently cried. "You girls go ahead. I'll wait outside."  
>The three girls all looked down at her with bulging eyes and open mouths.<br>"Luna. What's come over you?" Amy spoke first.  
>Serena said to her, "Luna. You are our guardian feline. You should come with us."<br>"Well, you see that big cat in the window? He's kind of got a crush on me," Luna shook and trembled and the girls smiled.  
>"That's okay. Even Luna can sometimes be distracted from work," Amy laughed good-naturedly. "See you later Luna. We'll be back."<br>But as the three of them turned to approach the front door Serena couldn't resist a little jibe. "See you Fraidy-Cat. Scared of kitty love indeed."  
>"You just had to have your two cents worth Serena," Luna muttered.<p>

So Amy rang the front doorbell while Serena and Lita stood back a few feet on the front path. The door opened and the little girl who owned Hercules appeared. Amy politely greeted her. "Hello. Are your parents at home?"  
>"Why yes," she replied. "But they're out in the back garden tending to the lawn and flowerbeds."<br>Suddenly Lita and Serena heard the Crescent Moon Wand in Serena's bag begin to go beep. That meant the Negaverse was nearby and about to strike. Could this little girl be the carrier of the seventh Rainbow Crystal? They gasped in trepidation at what could suddenly happen.  
>But they were unprepared for what did happen. Hercules had been standing behind the girl's legs and sensing that Luna was just outside nearby he suddenly made a dash past her and Amy out through the door. She was distraught and chased her pet past Lita and Serena and as Luna looked up and saw him approaching she shrieked.<br>"Oh no! No!" Luna turned around and sped off with Hercules after her.  
>"Hercules! Come back!" The poor girl was very upset and as Luna tried to escape through a narrow alleyway Hercules followed her. The girl in turn ran into the darkened alley as the two cats vanished. "Hercules?" she sniffed.<br>Next instant she let out a huge scream and fainted as Zoicite and Titus materialized before her face. The two women both laughed at her sprawled out looking almost like she was asleep. "Such a sweet child. Unaware of the treasure inside her," Zoicite smiled wickedly. "Titus. You know what to do."  
>"Yes my Commander," Titus squeezed past Zoicite in the narrow space, quickly knelt down and turned the girl onto her back and reached into her chest. But to her amazement she was feeling around in vain for the seventh Rainbow Crystal.<br>"What's taking you so long?" Zoicite demanded annoyed but Titus stood up and turned to her.  
>"There's no crystal inside her General Zoicite."<br>"What? But you said you sensed it when she appeared in the vision you conjured? Have you made a mistake?"  
>"I couldn't possibly make a mistake with the power of the Negaforce drawing me to each crystal," Titus insisted then thought for a second. "Wait a minute. We saw her holding her pet cat. I bet the last crystal must be inside that cat."<br>Zoicite was flabbergasted. "In that case you had better track down where that cat has disappeared to."

Just then a familiar voice called out, "There she is!"  
>Zoicite and Titus noticed Sailor Moon with Mercury and Jupiter in the entrance of the alley. They had heard the little girl's scream and had immediately transformed to come to her rescue. Unfortunately in their haste they had all tried to run inside the narrow passage at the same time and ended up entangling themselves up with each other. While Sailor Moon was attempting to warn them to back away from the motionless girl or else she would punish them in the Name of the Moon, Sailor Jupiter stumbled and knocked Sailor Mercury forward. As she half fell over one of her legs flew up in the air and kicked Sailor Moon in the face. Sailor Jupiter was trying hard to straighten Mercury up as she was bent forward on one leg and Sailor Moon cried in pain, "Oooww! Take your foot out of my face!"<br>It was pandemonium and Titus and Zoicite used it as their cue to escape vanishing into thin air. As the three Sailor Scouts straightened themselves up they realized they had lost them. "But the girl's still here. Let's take her back to her home," Sailor Mercury pointed at her and they untangled themselves so they stood in single file. Then somehow between the three of them, they picked her up and walked away from the alleyway. Sailor Jupiter was the strongest, so once they were free from the tiny, cramped space, she carried the girl in her arms behind the other two.

Meanwhile Luna had run into a very bad situation. As she turned a corner running away from Hercules she ran straight into the leader of a gang of alley cats knocking him to the ground in a dazed heap. Before she knew it four other cats were glaring angrily at her. They took any attack upon their leader as a personal challenge and they were beginning to hiss and bare their claws.  
>"Oh no!" Luna's hair stood up on end and she began to tremble and shake. "No! No!"<br>In a few seconds they would all be upon her including the leader who was getting to his feet with a nasty glint in his eyes. But just when Luna was wondering if she'd have any lives remaining from her supply of nine, Hercules appeared out of thin air and he responded quickly. With a huge snarl he sprang at the other cats and lashed out at them with his claws making them scatter in surprise and alarm at such sudden ferocity. Then he picked up Luna by the scruff of her neck and ran away with her before they could recover and fight back. Before Luna knew what was happening she had been dragged behind a fence and down a nearby open manhole. "Yeeoooww!" she shrieked as Hercules plunged through the circular opening pulling her along with him. He landed as gracefully on his feet as you could expect considering his mouth was firmly but gently clamped upon Luna's neck and how rather fat he was. Then he dragged her further into the sewer to put as much distance between themselves and the alley cats as possible.  
>But thankfully none of them seemed inclined to try to follow them. Hercules was a rather tough cat and his claws were sharp. They were just licking their scratches and feeling glad that fat ball of blazing fury was gone. Luna had to admit that Hercules had courageously saved her when he stopped and released her.<p>

But in the meantime Zoicite and Titus had materialized elsewhere in the sewer. Zoicite immediately held her nose and gagged. "That horrible smell. Where have you brought us Titus?" Then she realized what the answer was before Titus could say anything.  
>"Urgh! Sewage! Titus you stupid idiot!"<br>"But General Zoicite," Titus protested. "I sense that the cat is currently somewhere inside this sewer."  
>Zoicite groaned, "You'd better be right then. Let's go find that mangy feline then."<br>With that she turned but as soon as she made a move to go forward she fell with a shriek. She had failed to notice how close she was to the edge of the walkway and she half fell into the dirty water. Her left foot splashed into the smelly muck though she just managed to avoid tumbling all the way in. She was crouched and hunched over with her right knee bent over and her hands flat on concrete. As she cursed and grunted Titus reacted in shock and bent down to help her up.  
>As she heaved her to her feet with her arms under her armpits from behind she said, "Watch your step General Zoicite."<br>Zoicite ground her teeth and clenched her fists, "Now you tell me."

As for the little girl, the three Sailor Scouts had taken her back home to her parents. They were horrified to see her motionless form but extremely grateful to the Scouts for helping to save her. "We will put her in bed and stay to keep a close guard over her while you go and get a doctor," Sailor Jupiter told them.  
>"That's right. If those evil people try to attack her again we will protect your daughter," confirmed Sailor Mercury.<br>"You can depend on us," added Sailor Moon.  
>"Nobody may know where you mysterious girls came from but there's no question that you're good and a blessing to us," the girl's father took her in his arms and her mother said, "Come with us to her room. We'll make sure she's tucked in and leave her in your care. Thank goodness you started appearing the exact same time as these sinister wicked forces began attacking our city."<br>So the dear child was sleeping soundly in her comfy bed and her parents departed while the Sailor Scouts took up their vigil.  
>"I wonder where Luna disappeared too?" said Sailor Jupiter.<br>Sailor Moon felt very resentful, "She calls me irresponsible sometimes. And she runs off on us. The nerve."  
>Sailor Mercury came to Luna's defence, "She would never run off. Something must have happened to her. I hope she's all right."<br>Then Sailor Moon gave a squeal of glee, "Look. I found the new Sailor V videogame."  
>Sailor Jupiter sighed, "You actually want to play video games in your Sailor identity?"<br>"What if the Negaverse comes back after this girl?" Sailor Mercury chimed in.  
>But Sailor Moon was already setting up the game. "Hey! Who says I can't have a little bit of fun while I'm guarding somebody? Besides if trouble shows up I'll be right here and you two will instantly alert me to action."<br>"Yeah right," Sailor Mercury sighed with resignation and while Sailor Moon settled down to enjoy herself she spoke seriously with Sailor Jupiter.  
>"Do you suppose she was the carrier of the last crystal? Could Zoicite and Titus have taken it?"<br>"Maybe," Sailor Jupiter thought deeply. "Though usually once they extract the crystal that creepy witch Titus immediately transforms the victim into a maniacal, bloodthirsty monster to attempt to destroy us. Yet this time she didn't. Why is that?"  
>Sailor Mercury agreed, "True. That is strange. Perhaps she may not have had the crystal at all?"<br>"But if that's true then who could the crystal be inside?" Suddenly Sailor Jupiter gasped, "Do you suppose the carrier may be one of her parents?"  
>Sailor Mercury reacted in horror, "That's a possibility. Jupiter you'd better go running after them in their car on the way to the hospital just in case they get attacked. I'll stay here and watch the girl while Sailor Moon is, um, occupied."<br>There was no time to waste. They knew that Sailor Moon would go all sulky on them if she was told to stop playing the game now unless there was an immediate enemy to fight. So Sailor Jupiter sprinted off to check on the mother and father and Sailor Moon never realized she'd left. For now she was in her own world.

Getting back to Zoicite and Titus they were making their way through the sewer. It was getting so dark and black as they crawled through the pipes that Titus was leading Zoicite by the hand so they wouldn't lose each other. Zoicite hated this immensely and she wished she could just go back to the Negaverse and leave Titus behind. But she feared the wrath of Queen Beryl so she submitted to holding her hand while she directed her along in the dark.  
>"We're getting very close now General Zoicite. I can feel that cat in this direction."<br>Suddenly she pulled up to a stop and Zoicite bumped into her. "Oof. Now what?"  
>Zoicite was annoyed but Titus spoke urgently, "I can feel something soft and warm against the pipe."<br>"What?" Zoicite reached out and felt it too just as Titus shrieked.  
>"It's moving!" Zoicite could sense some little furry things beginning to swarm over her arm and she began to panic.<br>"What's going on Titus?"  
>"Eeeeek! It seems that we're surrounded by an army of rats General Zoicite!"<br>"Rats! I hate rats!" Zoicite screamed.  
>"So do I!" Titus yelled and now the last thing Zoicite wanted to do was to let go of Titus' hand as the two of them desperately crawled through the pipe with the rats squeaking and crawling over their bodies. They moved as quickly as they could while Titus beat them back with very short bursts of water so as to avoid causing a flood to sweep them away along with the rodents. Zoicite was almost scared to death and was white as chalk when Titus finally pulled her through the rats to the end of the pipe and they burst out into another huge section of the underground sewer. They didn't stop to catch their breath even. They both ran off with raucous screams of "Rats" as the rats themselves all poured out of the circular opening and swarmed after them in hot pursuit.<p>

At that moment Luna and Hercules were walking through the sewers. "There must be a way out of here. I hate this stinking place," Luna moaned then she turned towards Hercules. "I really do appreciate that you saved me but you wouldn't happen to know,,,"  
>Suddenly she noticed a scratch on one of his front legs with some dried blood surrounding it. She gasped in horror, "You've been injured. Your leg was hurt when you fought off those savage cats for," she gulped.<br>She put her face up against the injury. "Why did you risk getting yourself hurt for me anyway? Is it because you like me?"  
>As if he could understand her he started to lick her face and meow affectionately. "Oof. What a stupid question to have asked," Luna spluttered.<p>

Suddenly she was alerted to sounds coming from behind them. She gasped again in utter dismay at what she saw. "Here come Titus and Zoicite!"  
>The two women were running as if they were trying to win a marathon against the legion of rats pursuing them. "There he is my Commander!" Titus called out.<br>"Then get that crystal!" Zoicite responded.  
>Hearing these shouts Luna realized the truth. "You're the one with the last Rainbow Crystal."<br>As the enemy rapidly approached, the giant wall of rats at their backs, Luna directed Hercules towards a small drainpipe. "Come on big fellow. We'll escape from them this way."  
>But Hercules was so big and fat that Luna had to desperately push from behind to get him through the opening. "Suck it in!" she grunted and fortunately she was able to squeeze him through and she followed. "No offence intended but I think you should consider trying a diet," she told him as they quickly made their way through the passage.<br>"After them Titus!" Zoicite shouted and remarkably Titus threw herself down flat and crawled inside after them like a snake. Zoicite was going to consider following but she saw the rats bearing down upon her. They were simply too close. "I'll be just outside to catch them as they come out," she called through the opening before teleporting away. The rats all plunged through the hole after Titus and the cats.  
>Luna kept urging her companion forward. "Come on Hercules. Live up to your name." Turning around she cringed in terror at the sight of Titus crawling along after them on hands and knees. But before she could catch up to them, the rats caught up to her.<br>"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" she screamed as she disappeared beneath all the little furry creatures.  
>Luna doubled her efforts to propel Hercules forward. "Go faster. I see a light up ahead. It looks like an exit. You can do it."<p>

But at that moment Zoicite was materializing outside ready to pounce on Hercules as soon as he emerged. However somebody else had just so happened to be walking by and saw her. It was Raye.  
>Raye had had a very boring day ever since she had failed to get Darien's attention on the phone to ask him out on a date. "I can't believe I wasted the whole morning trying to find that Darien. Some days you just can't win with love." She had been muttering this to herself when out of the corner of her eye she had noticed Zoicite's sudden appearance across the road opposite her by the sewer drain opening. "Hey. That looks like Zoicite. What's she doing here?"<br>Raye was thinking she'd better transform and accost her to find out when suddenly something startling happened.  
>A huge wave of water burst out of the pipe deluging Zoicite and sending little balls of fur, the rats, flying everywhere. "What the blue blazes is going on?" Raye yelled with her eyes open fit to burst. But Hercules and Luna both landed on their feet, shook themselves sending water flying and began to run away, while Titus ended up lying on top of Zoicite with rats scrambling in all directions.<br>"You dopey fool!" Zoicite yelled.  
>"Hey! I panicked. They were all over me," Titus tried to excuse herself.<br>"Never mind! Never mind!" Zoicite realized what was more important. "Get that cat!" she pointed with her finger while lying on her back and Titus didn't need to be told twice. She jumped up and sailed through the air with one huge leap landing in front of Luna and Hercules stopping them in their tracks. Luna saw Zoicite bounding up from behind and began to tremble and shake as she realized they were trapped.

Meanwhile back at the little girl's house, Sailor Moon was still playing the Sailor V video game while Sailor Mercury was calling Sailor Jupiter on their communication devices. "Sailor Jupiter. We have a code red alert. The Crescent Moon Wand is beginning to react," Sailor Mercury held the wand up in her hand which was beginning to beep, "This means Zoicite and Titus are closing in on the crystal carrier. What's been happening to the mother and father?"  
>"I have discreetly been observing them. They drove to the hospital and a doctor is currently getting into their car to drive back with them."<br>Upon hearing Sailor Jupiter's report Sailor Mercury turned to look at the girl who had not so much as once stirred from her faint.  
>"Take a short cut and beat them back here to join me with the girl Sailor Jupiter. I'll send Sailor Moon off on the trail of the wand's guidance. If the carrier is one of the parents it will lead her straight to them and she can summon us to join her as quick as we can."<br>"Right-o Sailor Mercury."  
>As Sailor Jupiter signed off Sailor Mercury reached out and tapped Sailor Moon. She screamed as the Sailor V character in the game was immediately zapped. "NOOOOOOOO! Look what you've done! I was doing so very well!"<br>"Forget about the game Sailor Moon. Look at this," Sailor Mercury insisted practically shoving the beeping wand into Sailor Moon's hands. Sailor Moon was quietened down as she beheld it and Sailor Mercury continued,  
>"Track down Zoicite and Titus while I keep an eye on the girl and wait for Sailor Jupiter. As soon as you encounter the enemy call us on your communicator and we will come as fast as possible."<br>Sailor Moon was astonished. "Sailor Jupiter isn't here now?"  
>"Sailor Moon there's no time to explain. You must track down the enemy at once."<br>Sailor Moon did a double take but composed herself and said, "Okay." Then she was gone and Sailor Mercury kept her vigil by the child's bedside.

Getting back to Hercules and Luna, Zoicite had just blasted Luna aside out of the way with a cry of "ZOI!" and a gesture of her pointed forefinger and Titus had exerted her influence on Hercules to prevent him from scratching her as she bent down and flipped his inert body over onto its back. His four legs and his tail were hanging loose and limp as she probed his underside belly for the Rainbow Crystal when suddenly they heard a shout.  
>"What do you Nega-witches think you're doing?"<br>They both looked up to see Sailor Mars above them on the edge of the outer wall where the drainpipes had their openings leading into the sewer. She was bending down on one knee with her back to them and her face turned looking very serious and stern. But Titus did not lose her cool demeanour and she kept Hercules paralyzed and extracted the crystal calmly while Raye was talking.  
>"I am Sailor Mars and I say whatever no good things you're up to I shall punish you on behalf of the power of Mars. I shall give you both a strong taste of my fireballs."<br>Zoicite nodded to Titus and as Titus proceeded to work the dark magic of the Negaforce on Hercules, Zoicite cried out to Sailor Mars, "It's too late. We have what we were after and soon you'll have big trouble on your hands."  
>Several things happened then. Sailor Mars leaped gracefully down off the wall, Luna cried out in dismay as mystical forces began swirling around Hercules, Zoicite and Titus rose into the air laughing in triumph and a red rose flew out from nowhere grazing Titus' hand making her cry out in pain and shock as she dropped the crystal. As Zoicite watched in horror the crystal fell down into the waiting open palm of Tuxedo Mask who quickly ran from wherever he had thrown the rose. His fingers closed around it and he smirked up at them. "Thank you very much for getting the crystal for me Titus and Zoicite. Cheerio now."<br>As he ran off the two shocked villains immediately soared back to the ground and began to chase him. Zoicite screamed, "No! You come back here! That crystal belongs to our queen! Titus! Stop him!"  
>Both Zoicite and Titus were absolutely terrified at the thought of their queen's ferocious anger and Titus tried to hit him with blasts of water which he dodged and weaved. They all vanished with the last crystal and neither Luna nor Sailor Mars knew what the outcome of the chase was. But Hercules was still in the process of transformation. Evidently Tuxedo Mask had been so concerned about getting the crystal himself and escaping with it that it never dawned on him what was going to happen.<p>

Hercules changed into an enormous monster version of a cat walking upright on two legs like a man. Luna shivered in absolute terror as he approached them. "S-s-sailor M-m-m-mars. D-d-d-do s-something!" her voice quivered pleadingly. Sailor Mars didn't want to hurt Hercules still she prepared to attack with her fire if she needed to. But then a curious thing happened.  
>Hercules did not make any move to attack or even threaten them in any manner whatsoever. Instead to their amazement he bent down on one knee and stared at Luna making a noise that sounded like purring magnified twenty times. His eyes were twinkling merrily as he reached out his big paw and gently coaxed Luna to sit inside it so he could pick her up and sniff at her.<br>"Hey Luna. I swear he's smiling at you," Raye called up to her.  
>Before Luna could reply Hercules licked her affectionately with his huge, long tongue.<br>"Urk. I- I think you're right Mars," Luna answered. "I suppose the black magic that Titus has been using doesn't have quite the same effect on him as it does on humans. In spite of what it's made him look like, he's still the very same Hercules on the inside. And he remembers who I am very well." From her vantage point Luna could see that Hercules still had the very same wound he'd sustained on his front leg which was now functioning like a human's arm as he gently held her.

Just then Sailor Moon's voice cried out in concern, "Luna! I'll save you!"  
>She had been allowing the wand to lead her towards the area where Nega-activity was strongly detected and had just seen the towering form of Hercules with Luna and assumed the worst at first glance. But Luna and Sailor Mars both called out to her.<br>"No Sailor Moon! He's harmless and gentle! Umph!" Luna's cries were cut off as Hercules licked her once more.  
>Sailor Mars backed up Luna's desperate pleas, "Sailor Moon. Just use your wand to restore him back to normal. He won't hurt Luna. Trust me."<br>Sailor Moon had had the wand in her hand held out in front of her like a divining rod of course and so she waved it as quickly as she could. "Moon Healing Activation."  
>In a matter of seconds Hercules was himself again and was snuggling up to Luna to her utter embarrassment.<p>

Sailors Moon and Mars called the other two on their communicators to let them know that all was well and they were not needed. "Unfortunately we didn't get the crystal," said Sailor Mars. "Tuxedo Mask was briefly here before Sailor Moon arrived. He ran off with it, Zoicite and Titus chased after him, they all vanished and we don't know who got away with the crystal in the end."  
>That was a real worry to Mercury and Jupiter, but on the plus side the girl's parents had arrived with the doctor and treated her. She was out of her coma and was going to be all right. She was only missing Hercules.<br>"We'll bring him home now and then she'll be completely happy again," said Sailor Moon. "We'll all have to allow Luna to spend some quality time with him though."  
>"What?" Luna was aghast. "What are you talking about?"<br>"Isn't he your boyfriend Luna?" Sailor Moon asked.  
>"Hercules? My boyfriend? Give me a break!"<br>But all four girls were saying, "Aw don't be shy." Even Mercury and Jupiter over the communicators. They were all grinning widely and chortling with glee.  
>"I suppose he did save my life so I should at least show some gratitude but," Luna was cut off as Hercules licked her face and purred. She groaned and bowed her head with a sigh of resignation.<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28

Luna had called a secret emergency meeting of the four girls at Raye's Cherry Hill Temple that evening. Serena had had to sneak out of her bedroom window in the usual way while her family thought she was asleep and so likewise had Amy and Lita. They all sat outside the temple with Raye awaiting Luna's arrival while Grandfather and Chad were sleeping soundly. Serena yawned. "Why couldn't we have an emergency meeting during school? Luna has no respect at all for sleep."  
>But just then Lita said, "Wait. Here comes Luna now. Who's that white cat with her?"<br>"Hey! Isn't that the very same crescent moon symbol on that cat's forehead that Luna has?" Raye asked pointing her finger in wonderment.  
>The girls were all amazed to see Luna approaching with a bright white male cat by her side. They were even more astonished when she spoke, "I'd like the four of you to meet Artemis. He is an old friend of mine I used to know centuries ago on the Moon Kingdom. Like me he was entrusted with the task of finding the Moon Princess and all of you though we went our separate ways searching. I'll let him speak now."<br>Artemis moved in front of Luna to address the girls. "Hello everybody. I was very pleased and proud of Luna's accomplishments when she and I happened to bump into each other earlier today. I have spent ages and ages searching and never found any of you but Luna has brought you all together. She and I think you all may as well know. Somewhere there is a fifth Sailor Scout."  
>Serena, Amy, Raye and Lita all gave a big gasp. "Do you think you have any idea where to find her?" Serena asked.<br>Artemis continued, "I'm afraid not. Luna and I will try our best to keep looking but in the meantime the four of you need to stick together to stand against the Negaverse."  
>Luna chimed in, "Remember the Negaverse have released their Shadow Warriors from at least four of the Rainbow Crystals. Possibly five if they managed to catch up with Tuxedo Mask the other day and capture the crystal he was running off with."<br>"And Luna tells me you have one crystal hidden in a jewellery box in your bedroom Serena," added Artemis. "It is your responsibility to guard that crystal so that the Shadow warrior in it stays trapped. We don't want the Seven Shadows to recombine all their power."  
>Amy, Raye and Lita all promised Artemis and Luna that they would co-operate and so did Serena. Artemis replied, "I have heard about certain fights among the team from Luna so let me emphasize to those in question that unity is vitally essential. Do I make myself clear?"<br>Raye nodded along with the others. She really did mean well but Serena secretly thought to herself, "I'll try to be united of course. But it's not my fault if that brat Raye keeps up her habit of being so disagreeable."

Meanwhile in the Negaverse Queen Beryl was threatening Zoicite and Titus over their recent failure. "How could you have allowed Tuxedo Mask to escape with the last Rainbow Crystal?" she roared making them tremble. "He has two of the crystals now and the Sailor Scouts have one more. You only brought back four of them. We can't rescue the last of our Shadow Warrior force without those crystals. Should I let the Doom and Gloom Girls play with you for awhile?"  
>Upon hearing this both of them had difficulty standing due to their legs shaking like jelly from intense fright. But other voices cried imploringly to Queen Beryl to be merciful and give them a chance to prove themselves by recovering the outstanding crystals from the enemy. Queen Beryl frowned momentarily in annoyance as her people crowded round her throne on bended knee. Malachite and the Plant Trio were pleading for Zoicite and Ramwoir and the Dream Dolly for Titus. They all broke out into nervous cold sweat realizing how brash they were to do this even though they had been moved to it out of concern for their respective personal friend. Would Beryl lose her temper and have them all punished?<p>

But then she smiled and turned on her greasy charm. She thought, "I do want those crystals as soon as possible. Perhaps it would suit my purposes to forego my sadistic pleasure and let them try to bring them to me. I can always have them thrashed half to death after they deliver. Oh wait. I want Titus dead anyway. Ah well maybe I'll see Zoicite half tortured to death but Titus can be killed painfully slowly."  
>Of course she said none of this out loud but this is what she did say, "How very sweet to see that you both have friends who want you to succeed and gain my favour. Very well then. I give you no more than five days to rescue the other Shadow Warriors. Good luck to you both."<br>Zoicite and Titus really did fall down on their faces with surprised relief and everybody felt much the same way. Some of them felt sure they would have collapsed just like Zoicite and Titus, if they hadn't all been down on one knee. Then they all got to their feet and cheered as the two women struggled to also stand and stagger over to hug their own friends. Malachite kissed Zoicite affectionately and they hugged while Queen Beryl reveled in the gullibility of her own army forces.

Back at Serena's school Melvin was asking Serena for advice. He had approached her earlier that day and said, "Pardon me Serena. Could you meet me privately in our classroom during recess please?"  
>Initially Serena had responded with less than enthusiasm. "Melvin. I'm really not interested in,,," she had begun but he cut her off.<br>"It's nothing like that at all Serena. I've come to accept the fact that you are not truly interested in me that sort of way. I've moved on from my obsession with you. Honest I have."  
>"Then what do you want to see me alone for?" Serena asked slowly with curiosity.<br>Melvin began to blush and shuffle his feet as he explained with his fingers interlocked in front of his chin. "Well you see. Ever since the incident when Molly and I were attacked in the graveyard and I was hurt trying to save her and then she personally put that covering on my wounded arm for a bandage, I have felt deeply attracted to her. I want her now, not you Serena. But I'm so shy and unsure of what to do to make my feelings known to her. I don't want to make a botched-up mess of it. That's why I'd like you to help advise me please."  
>Serena was very surprised but also very delighted that Melvin was now interested in somebody else. She thought how wonderful it would be to make a serious couple out of him and Molly to ensure she got him fully off her back. So she grinned broadly and agreed to try to help Melvin making him raise his arms above his head and cheer, "Hooray! Hooray!"<p>

Therefore she met with him in privacy as agreed in their vacant classroom at recess. "Seems to me Melvin," she spoke straight to the point, "that in order to win Molly's heart you need to be dashing, heroic and romantic."  
>Melvin was a little dubious. "Do you really think I can fit that description Serena?"<br>Serena was adamant. "Of course Melvin. All you need is the right kind of romantic clothes to give you confidence."  
>"And what sort of clothes do you think are romantic Serena?" Melvin asked.<br>Serena had the perfect romantic image in her mind. She closed her eyes, placed her hands on her cheeks and pictured her crush, hunky Tuxedo Mask. "I strongly suggest that you wear a top hat and a black tuxedo with a cape." She sighed dreamily and as Melvin thought about this he began to become fascinated by the image.  
>"That's awesome Serena. I can't wait for Molly to see me like that!"<br>Serena snapped out of her momentary daydream and added, "Don't forget about your heroics. You must promise to protect her. Save her from any danger with daring courage."  
>Melvin was getting very excited and he jumped around waving his arms and hollering, "Yahoo! My new look will sweep Molly right off her feet!" Nothing's going to stop me! I'm taking control of my destiny! Thank you Serena!"<br>"Don't mention it Melvin," Serena smiled with great satisfaction.

Later at the Negaverse Titus and Zoicite were making their plans with their various friends all nearby observing them.  
>"Another Shadow Warrior will soon be liberated General Zoicite," Titus declared with absolute confidence.<br>"Yes. It's all so very simple," Zoicite agreed. "All we have to do is to abduct Nephlite's old friend Molly once again and hold her ransom for the crystal the Sailor Scouts have."  
>Titus was almost jumping for joy. "Tonight we make our move."<br>"Precisely. She won't be expecting any attack at all," Zoicite rubbed her hands in anticipation and then she flew into the arms of her lover Malachite. He held her tightly to him, kissed her forehead and fondled her hair.  
>"I'm so very proud of you my lovely Zoicite. I know you will succeed."<br>She closed her eyes and rubbed her cheek against his chest as she responded to his words, "And we'll be one more step closer to achieving our dreams dear Malachite."  
>Gureepu, Housenka and Suzuran all came forward and embraced their best friend as she separated herself from Malachite to give them some attention.<br>"We're so excited for you Madame Zoicite."  
>"We love you."<br>Zoicite cuddled them all in one group hug and smiled, "I love you too. Malachite and I will give you special honours when we help Queen Beryl unleash the Negaforce. We will treat you well."  
>Malachite grinned and agreed with what she said, "We will indeed."<br>The Plant Trio were so extremely delighted and thanked both of them enormously.  
>All this time Ramwoir and Dream Dolly had been giving comfort to Titus. She had begun to sob again as she thought about Jedite.<br>Ramwoir smiled, "Don't worry Titus. I have faith you'll free all the Seven Shadows. Then our queen will keep her promise and restore him to you."  
>"Y-you really think so?" Titus wiped her red eyes and blew her nose or at least where her nose should have been. She had never been in her human form at all since Beryl had awakened her from eternal sleep.<br>Dream Dolly hugged her and looked up into her face her eyes radiating with joy, "Of course Titus. You will have helped the queen assemble her strongest force together once more. She will have no reason not to reward you in spite of all your past failures."  
>Ramwoir moved in to join them in their hug and she agreed with what Dream Dolly had said, "That's right. Queen Beryl would not fail to reward anybody's success. You'll see. Jedite will be together with you again."<br>"Oh how wonderful," Titus sobbed again but this time with joy. "Then I'll win for myself and my dear Jedite."  
>Ramwoir and Dream Dolly laughed with merriment and hugged her all the more tightly while Zoicite and the Plant Trio were still hugging in front of Malachite. Neither group had been listening to what the other was saying at all.<p>

So that night Zoicite and Titus materialized inside the jewellery shop owned by Molly's mother. They tip-toed through the connecting door to the staircase leading up to the residential quarters where Molly and her mother lived. As they creeped upwards they whispered eagerly to each other, "When Sailor Moon hears we have Molly she will try to rescue her Titus."  
>"And then we'll get that crystal off her General Zoicite."<br>But when they were halfway descended they heard somebody ring the doorbell and Molly's voice call out, "Who is it?"  
>They were both shocked to see the figure standing at Molly's door dressed in a top hat and cape. They both flew into the air backwards down to the bottom of the stairs landing on their feet as agilely as a pair of cats.<br>"Is-is that Tuxedo Mask?" Zoicite hissed.  
>"It doesn't quite look like him my general. But those are the sort of clothes he wears." Titus was rather nervous.<br>Zoicite went on to say, "I don't like the look of this. Maybe Tuxedo Mask has set a trap for us. Let's retreat for now and wait for a better opportunity."  
>Titus reluctantly agreed and as they vanished the figure they thought was Tuxedo Mask shrieked and fell on his backside in terror. "I recognize those figures. They attacked us in the graveyard."<br>Molly opened the door and cried, "Melvin. What's going on? Why are you dressed like that?"  
>Yes it was indeed Melvin. He had arranged with his parents and Molly and her mother to spend the night at her house in the spare bedroom and somehow on the way he had managed to go shopping and buy the very sort of clothes Serena had told him about with all the money he had been saving from his weekly pocket money for special emergencies.<br>"Molly!" As he got to his feet he gasped, "There were a couple of intruders here but fortunately I think I scared them off with my new clothes."  
>Molly was confused but she recovered her posture and said, "Well those clothes certainly are a new image for you Melvin but I think you were surely imagining things. But come inside and we'll have dinner. Mum's been preparing all your favourites since she knew you were visiting us."<br>Melvin licked his lips and followed her inside. "This is great Molly. And I want you to know that you can call me Tuxedo Melvin from now on."  
>"Tuxedo Melvin?"<br>"That's right. And I'm going to protect you from all danger. If those intruders come back Tuxedo Melvin will chase them away once more," he brandished a rubber mallet from the toy store. "You're so very lucky you invited me to spend the night with you."  
>Molly was getting uneasy. She thought to herself, "Melvin is one of my best friends but I hope he isn't losing his marbles."<p>

The following day Molly told Serena all about Melvin's strange behaviour while they were walking together after school. "I tell you Serena. I think I liked him better the way he used to be. He was so weird at my house when he spent the night there."  
>Serena said, "But I think you should just give him a chance Moll. He's probably trying to prove he's not just a computer nerd or a geek."<br>"But Serena. I wish he'd just be himself. He never was nerdy or geeky to me personally. I thought he was just a little shy I admit. But he was an okay person. He was himself then. This new Melvin is just too strange and unlike him."  
>As Molly bowed her head with a sigh Serena felt rather nervous. She had meant well but perhaps she had not given Melvin the best appropriate advice after all.<p>

Suddenly who should they meet on the street while they were walking but Serena's old crush Andrew the manager of the video game arcade. "Hey there girls."  
>Looking up into his smiling face Serena replied cheerfully, "Hello Andrew."<br>"Hi Andrew," Molly added.  
>Andrew reached into his pocket and pulled out two ticket stubs. "You're just the person I was hoping to run into today Serena. How do you fancy going to see the Wacky World Wrestlers Show on Saturday tomorrow?"<br>"R-really?" As Serena beheld the two tickets in Andrew's hand she became very excited. She thought Andrew was asking her to go with him. Just when she was thinking he had sure gotten over his girlfriend very quickly since she had flown to Africa he had suddenly handed both of them over to her.  
>"Here you are. I'm very happy they won't be wasted."<br>Serena and Molly were both surprised. "You're not going?" they asked simultaneously.  
>Andrew shook his head. "Unfortunately I'm expecting Rita to contact me on Skype tomorrow. But I don't know what time she will be available."<br>Serena felt momentarily gloomy. It had been too good to be true but they said goodbye to Andrew and he went on his way as the pair of them continued in their own direction.  
>"So who are you thinking of taking with you Serena?" Molly asked. Upon hearing her voice Serena knew what she needed to do.<br>"I'm not taking anybody."  
>"You mean you're only going to use one of the tickets?"<br>"Molly I'm not even going myself." She thrust the tickets into her friend's hand. "I'm giving them to you and you're taking Melvin."  
>"What?" Molly was taken aback.<br>"Come on Molly. Remember he did save your life didn't he?"  
>Molly admitted that was true. "But,"<br>Serena pleaded, "Please give him a chance Molly. I'm sure he can act normal in public."  
>Molly had to admit that Melvin had pretty much been normal at school that day. Of course that may well have been due to the fact that the teachers would never have allowed him to wear his extravagant clothing. Especially not Miss Haruna. She would have blown a gasket at him and Melvin was wise enough to be sensibly cautious in this matter. Still maybe Serena was right and he would act normally at the exhibition.<br>So she accepted the tickets and said, "Very well Serena. When I get home I'll call him and give him the invitation."  
>"Good on you Moll."<p>

Molly did keep her promise in spite of her reluctance and she phoned Melvin as soon as she arrived at her home.  
>"Hello?" Melvin answered on the third ring.<br>Molly swallowed down the last lingering trace of her trepidation and delivered her message, "Hey Melvin. It's Molly."  
>"Molly! What can I do for you?"<br>"Well Melvin. I have tickets to the Wacky Wrestlers. Would you like to go with me tomorrow?"  
>Melvin was thrilled, "The Wacky Wrestlers? Oh joy Molly! I'd love to see them with you so very much."<br>"That's great Melvin. Meet me here at my house tomorrow after breakfast and we can go there together."  
>"Wonderful. I'll look forward to it. See you then Molly."<br>"I'll be anticipating it also Melvin. See you tomorrow."  
>As she hung up the phone Molly was smiling. It seemed that all her fears really were unfounded.<br>But she would not have felt so had she known what Melvin was thinking to himself. "I'll take my uniform with me in a backpack. Then if I get the chance I'll challenge the Wacky Wrestlers to take on Tuxedo Melvin and make Molly really impressed with me."

And so the next day Molly and Melvin joined the crowd that gathered in the amusement park grounds to watch the Wacky Wrestlers dressed up in their funny full-body costumes, charge at and attack each other on the public stage set up. There were three of them and they took turns to challenge each other one on one while the third stood off at the side. The audience cheered, gasped and applauded as they leaped into the air and kicked knocking each other down.  
>Molly was very happy. So far Melvin was dressed in his usual clothes and he had not said or done anything weird. In fact he even offered to buy her a burger and milkshake when it was getting time for lunch.<br>But Zoicite and Titus were hovering in the air invisibly and they had another plan. "Okay Titus. As soon as we make ourselves visible you know what to do."  
>"Yes Commander."<br>As the pair appeared floating in mid-air before anybody could register them Titus had swooped down and seized Molly in a bear hug grip and Zoicite had followed her pushing Melvin roughly aside. Molly screamed and so did everybody else.  
>The Wacky Wrestlers responded promptly and jumped off the stage to intervene. "Hey you! Leave that girl alone!" one of them shouted but Zoicite raised her palms and shouted "Zoi!" sending all three of them flying backwards crashing into the stage and collapsing in a crumpled pile.<br>All the other people shrieked and ran away in terror. Melvin also ran away but he wasn't fleeing. No sir. He ran into a nearby mens' restroom so he could quickly change into his tuxedo.  
>In the meantime poor Molly was struggling and yelling, "Let me go! Let me go!"<br>"Not a chance Molly dear," Zoicite produced a strong cord while she said this with which she proceeded to help Titus tie Molly's hands behind her back.

But meanwhile at Serena's house she was relaxing in her bathtub when she received a big shock. Nephlite's ghost shimmered into sight in the bathroom before her making her gasp and sit up splashing water onto the floor. She only just managed to avoid screaming and alerting her family to a difficult situation. "What do you think you're doing? Have you no decency?" she hissed angrily.  
>Nephlite wasn't even looking directly at her though. His eyes were focused on the floor as he replied, "A thousand pardons Sailor Moon. But I must let you know that Molly's in danger."<br>"What? Molly in danger?"  
>"Yes. Zoicite and Titus are kidnapping her at the Wacky Wrestlers Show and they plan to hold her captive in exchange for the Rainbow Crystal you hold."<br>Serena quickly jumped out of the bath and dried herself. Getting dressed she ran upstairs to her room and pulled the Rainbow Crystal out of its hiding place in her jewellery box up on the top shelf of her bedroom cupboard pushed up at the very back.  
>Nephlite appeared behind her in her room and asked, "Are you ready? You need to hurry?"<br>"Yes I am. I must take the crystal with me so that they'll see it and not hurt Molly while I try to trick them. I must do this alone. The other Scouts would not understand the necessity of this. Especially Raye."  
>Serena knew that Raye would strongly object to taking the Rainbow Crystal from its safe hideaway and that Luna would insist on calling the other Scouts for help. Fortunately Luna was currently on the street with her friend Artemis searching for the fifth Sailor Scout they had told them about.<br>"That's fine. Hurry and transform then. We must go immediately before they flee with Molly," Nephlite urged and Serena transformed.  
>"Moon Prism Power."<br>With the crystal tucked into her sailor uniform's pocket Sailor Moon jumped out of the window and ran away after quickly making sure nobody would notice her and Nephlite floated along after her.

In the meantime Titus and Zoicite had Molly firmly bound. "She is our prisoner General Zoicite," Titus was clutching at the cord pinning her arms in place behind while Zoicite proceeded to tie a second piece of cord around her legs.  
>"We will take her away with us Titus and then give our demand to Sailor Moon," declared Zoicite while Molly sobbed and whimpered.<br>But just then a voice called out, "Stop right there!"  
>Zoicite, Titus and Molly all turned towards the sound of the voice. It wasn't the voice of Sailor Moon. It wasn't even any of the other Sailor Scouts.<br>"Melvin!" Molly shouted in horror.  
>Melvin stood there dressed in his flamboyant clothes brandishing his rubber mallet in one hand and his backpack in the other. "Tuxedo Melvin is going to stop you two witches."<br>"What?" Zoicite exclaimed in disbelief. "Was that YOU we saw the other night when we were planning to kidnap this girl at her home?"  
>Melvin set his rubber mallet down and reached into his backpack. "It was indeed. I chased you away and protected Molly from you and I'm protecting her again right now."<br>Titus moaned sarcastically, "To think we were scared to see this insane twit dressed up like Tuxedo Mask."  
>Melvin remained defiant as he pulled out a handful of crumbed pork sausages. "I'll send these sausages crashing into your heads. That will teach you a lesson."<br>With that he sent them flying and reached into his pack throwing handful after handful at the two women. They were slightly taken aback as they were hit but Zoicite growled, "You really think this will incapacitate us? Titus show him what he's really up against."  
>Molly screamed Melvin's name again as Titus squirted him back several feet with her water power. Melvin struggled to get back to his feet and charge but a second jet of water really picked him up and threw him even further away landing with a splat on his stomach. He groaned with pain and rolled over on his side screaming, "Ow! Oh it hurts! I think I've broken my ribs!" he struggled to his feet gasping, "You can't do this to my girl. Not my girl Molly."<br>But the pain was too much and he fainted clutching his ribcage in agony.  
>"Oh Melvin. Do I really mean that much to you?" Molly cried out despairingly.<p>

Just then Sailor Moon arrived. "Hold it Zoicite and Titus. I'm Sailor Moon. The Champion of Justice. I will right wrongs and triumph over evil. And that means you."  
>"Wait a minute Sailor Moon. Aren't you forgetting something?" Zoicite asked. "We have Molly here."<br>Titus responded by pulling Molly to her feet and turning so that Molly's horrified face was looking straight at Sailor Moon. She threw her arm around Molly's neck in a stranglehold. "That's right. Don't try anything if you want her to live," she added to Zoicite's words with dire threat in her voice.  
>Sailor Moon was pulled up in dismay. "Don't hurt her," she begged.<br>Zoicite jumped into the air and soared over to Sailor Moon landing in front of her with outstretched arm. "Titus will choke her to death on my command Sailor Moon. Unless you hand over the Rainbow Crystal in your possession. You'd better have brought it with you."  
>"I can't let you have it," Sailor Moon was desperately trying to think of a ploy but the situation was helpless.<br>"Titus. Begin to slowly squeeze." Titus acted immediately as Zoicite began to speak and Molly started to gasp for breath.  
>Zoicite held her hand out and said, "It takes up to 15 minutes to die of slow strangulation. You'd better comply right now for her sake."<br>Sailor Moon was shocked but as Molly continued to choke and cough she knew there was nothing else. "Okay! Okay!"  
>She reached into her pocket and withdrew the Rainbow Crystal making both Zoicite and Titus widen their eyes eagerly.<br>Zoicite grabbed the crystal out of Sailor Moon's hand. She gloated, "Thank you so very much."

Then several things happened in quick succession. Zoicite's hand was struck by the tip of a cane making her drop the crystal. With a cry of pain and alarm she turned to behold the real Tuxedo Mask standing a few feet away. He had magically extended his cane to hit her and as it was withdrawing back to its normal size he shouted in determination, "You're not getting that crystal!"  
>Sailor Moon was so glad to see him and called out, "Thank goodness. You're just in time."<br>Zoicite sent a barrage of her energy towards him which he deflected by twirling his cane around rapidly in an expertise circular rotation.  
>Sailor Moon took advantage to make a move to pick up the crystal and try to run away with it, but Titus saw what she was doing and raised her other arm keeping hold on Molly's neck with the other one. She wasn't choking Molly anymore. Only keeping her captive by her side. Not that Molly could have run away in any case with the cords still tightly bound around her legs and also her arms behind her back. But she cried out just as Titus shot a jet of water, "Watch out Sailor Moon!"<br>Sailor Moon desperately tried to dodge the attack while she was running and stumbled falling flat on her face. The water missed her passing over her prone body. But the crystal flew out of her hand and bounced away. "No! My crystal!"  
>Zoicite and Tuxedo Mask both reacted to her cry. Tuxedo Mask used his cane to quickly halt Zoicite in her tracks. Stretching it out once again he struck the ground at her feet before she could chase the crystal, then used it to pole vault himself over in front of her to fight. She seemed to turn herself into the essence of energy that she fought with and as it quickly zoomed over in front of Tuxedo Mask he swung his cane at it constantly making noises such as "Hah! Yah! Ho!"<p>

Titus began to choke Molly again. "Sailor Moon don't you try anything or this girl will die."  
>As Titus said this Nephlite materialized behind her and ran his ghostly fingers down her back. His touch was so chilling that Titus jumped in surprise and released Molly letting her collapse to the ground while she threw her arms wide open.<br>"Now's my chance," Sailor Moon thought as she grabbed her tiara and sent it flying at Titus. "MOON TIARA MAGIC! Die once and for all Titus!"  
>Titus tried to run out of the way but Nephlite held her in place his hands tight around her arms. Though he was a spirit he concentrated hard with all his psychic energy and Titus couldn't move. She screamed with all her might and struggled in vain. It looked like Nephlite was going to help Sailor Moon destroy Titus. But at the last minute to Sailor Moon's consternation, her tiara suddenly changed direction and went flying backwards very slowly, then zoomed up into the air and came back down landing way out of her reach on top of the Wacky Wrestlers' stage.<br>"Hey!" she cried out feeling rather annoyed. "I thought you were supposed to be on the side of good now?"  
>Nephlite didn't answer her. He just spoke into Titus' ear. "Titus."<br>She turned her head to look into his ghostly face. She gasped, "General Nephlite! Aren't you d-d-dead?"  
>"Yes I am. But don't be afraid Titus. I have no desire to hurt you. Listen. You still love Jedite very much don't you?"<br>Titus trembled and stammered, "Y-yes."  
>"Well if you truly understand what love means then try to realize how I feel about Molly. I came to care for her very much before I was killed by Zoicite and her friends, with all my heart. That's why I am protecting her. But I know you care for Jedite in the very same way. Therefore I don't wish any harm to befall you either. Please do not hurt Molly again."<br>Titus took in what he was saying and said, "V-very well General Nephlite. I still must help General Zoicite gather the Rainbow Crystals to save my poor Jedite. But I promise I won't hurt Molly anymore. Let me have the crystal and she will live."  
>"Nephlite do you really believe what she is saying seriously?" Sailor Moon was exasperated at this unexpected turn of events.<p>

But while Sailor Moon was having this heated exchange with Nephlite and while Tuxedo Mask was still battling against the energy particles he believed to contain Zoicite she suddenly materialized next to the crystal and picked it up. Rising into the air she cackled maniacally, "Tuxedo Mask you are still so gullible. I can't believe you fell for my distraction so easily."  
>Tuxedo Mask turned with a gasp of dismay and Sailor Moon was aghast.<br>"No! She's got my crystal!"  
>While Sailor Moon shouted and waved her hands in despair Tuxedo Mask tried to throw a rose in Zoicite's face. But too late. She teleported herself away saying, "Follow me Titus. We have what we need."<br>Zoicite had been so busy concentrating on catching the crystal she had never noticed Nephlite's ghost or anything that had happened involving Titus other than when Titus had made Sailor Moon fall over and drop the crystal.

Titus bent down and began to untie Molly. "I'll release her before I go back to the Negaverse. Molly can go free now."  
>Molly was bug-eyed looking at the spirit of her deeply missed friend, "Nephlite. You have helped to rescue me once more. Thank you."<br>Nephlite smiled at her, "I will always look out for you Molly. I solemnly promised. But you'd better go to your friend Melvin now."  
>Melvin was groaning in agony where he still lay. The pain in his ribs kept him from rising.<br>To Sailor Moon's amazement Molly ran over to him to comfort him as soon as Titus finished freeing her.  
>"Titus. Why did you do that?" she demanded to know but it was Nephlite who answered.<br>"Sailor Moon. I can sense how very deep Titus' feelings are for Jedite. I always knew they loved each other but now that I'm a ghost I can read the inside of people's hearts like an open book. I can tell the difference between creatures that have no trace of even the remotest capacity for reasonableness and those that do. And I knew that Titus could be reasoned with."  
>Titus blushed. "It's true. Sailor Moon this does not change the fact that we are enemies but I can relate to the way Nephlite says he still feels for Molly. I'll do whatever it takes to get my boyfriend released from his eternal sleep, just like Nephlite says he will do anything to help Molly in any sort of danger. So be warned. I will get those two crystals that he still has," she pointed at Tuxedo Mask who frowned and stared at her silently. "And if I have to hurt either him or you Sailor Moon to do so I warn you fairly in advance."<br>Sailor Moon said, "So I guess this means we say goodbye for now." Then she shut her eyes and added reluctantly, "But I suppose I should also say thank you for letting Molly go."  
>Titus blushed even brighter than before and put her hands against her face. "Y-you're welcome. So can I really leave now General Nephlite?"<br>"Yes you can Titus," Nephlite concurred. "But let me say just one thing. Consider this question carefully when you go. Do you really think you can trust Queen Beryl? Think about it."  
>Titus did a little start as she took in what Nephlite said and replied, "I will think about what you've said." Then she de-materialized.<p>

"Sailor Moon make sure Molly gets Melvin safely to hospital. Now I must leave also."  
>Sailor Moon still couldn't quite believe everything that had just taken place but she gave her solemn word before Nephlite vanished.<br>Tuxedo Mask also strode off leaving her alone with her friends. Sailor Moon was shocked by his words. "You should have watched that crystal more closely. Now I need to get five of them off those Nega-creeps. And I will. The Silver Imperium Crystal must be mine."

Later after Sailor Moon had called for an ambulance and Molly had testified to the latest heroic actions of their city's sailor-suited warrior girl Serena was crying in her bed that night. Luna and Artemis stood by her pillow and spoke to her gently. "Hey. Artemis and I are no longer upset with you Serena. We understand that you did what you needed to do. It's just unfortunate that you were unable to protect the crystal."  
>Artemis added this to Luna's words, "Though the other Scouts do wish that you had at least told them so they might have been able to observe in hiding ready to back you up they admire your bravery all the same. Well all except for Raye that is."<br>Raye had chewed poor Serena's ear off calling her an irresponsible little nitwit and other hurtful names though the others had desperately attempted to calm her down.  
>"Are you crying because of Raye Serena?" Luna asked with deep concern.<br>Serena sobbed, "N-no. It's not because of that Luna." She pulled out the Moon Locket from under the bedclothes and let the music play. "It's Tuxedo Mask. I want to believe we can still trust him, b-but he was so cold and hard when he declared that he wanted the crystals for himself." The tears kept pouring as Luna and Artemis both gasped and looked at each other with their eyes wide open.


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29

"Reach for the ceiling everybody. This is a stick up." The man who had just spoken up had burst into the Second National Bank brandishing a large wicked looking double-barrelled shotgun and a huge gray mask concealing his nose and mouth. All the bank workers and the customers raised their hands in the air with terrified facial expressions. The bank robber was also wearing a cap and dark glasses and he threw a backpack onto the nearby desk. "Quickly fill my pack with as much money as it will hold and don't try anything smart."

All of a sudden a boomerang flew through the air and struck the robbers' shotgun making him drop it with a cry of surprise. "Hey! Who did that?"  
>He turned around to see the boomerang fly back and be caught by a tall girl in a sailor suit with very long yellow hair tied in two buns with long plaits. "Who are you?" the robber demanded.<br>The figure declared, "I am the Champion of Justice known as Sailor Moon. In the Name of the Moon I hereby punish you."  
>Before the robber could do anything he was suddenly kicked hard in his solar plexus as the strange girl leaped into the air and thrust out with her foot. The force sent him smashing into the nearby wall collapsing in a crumpled heap and all the people cheered.<p>

Later that day Serena was watching the television news with her family. To her astonishment and also Luna's who was curled up in her lap the announcer said, "Good news today folks. An attempted bank robbery was foiled today by our super-heroine known as Sailor Moon. She took out the robber with one powerful kick and he is now safely in police custody."  
>Serena's parents were awestruck. "Wow. Now she's even bringing regular felons to justice," said her dad.<br>"Yes look. There she is," her mum pointed to a shot of what looked like Sailor Moon standing nearby the police as they escorted the robber out the door with handcuffs securing his wrists together.  
>Even Serena's brother Sammy was impressed but Serena and Luna were very shocked. Who was this girl calling herself Sailor Moon? It took all Serena's will power to avoid breaking down and crying in the presence of her family. She and Luna would need to meet up with Artemis and the other three Scouts as soon as possible. "Sh-she can't be Sailor Moon. That's my identity," Serena thought to herself in consternation. "Who does that person think she is?"<p>

Meanwhile this mysterious double of Sailor Moon was continuing to roam the city finding super-heroic activities to do. Darien was nearby having a coffee in a nearby sidewalk cafe when suddenly way up above him there was unexpected trouble. Two men were carefully standing on rigged up support planks painting the side of a very tall building when for some strange reason it broke in two pieces. They screamed but they were still attached to their safety ropes secured at the top of the building but then the ropes mysteriously began to fray. They were horrified.  
>"Help! Help us!"<br>Darien jumped to his feet in horror spilling his coffee and there were many shrieks and fingers pointing up at the two unfortunate men among the general crowd in the street.  
>It looked very bad but then everybody gasped as "Sailor Moon" swung through the air on a lifeline and grabbed one of the men. "Hold onto my back," she instructed him as she swung out in preparation for a return movement and he held her tight, his arms wrapped around her torso.<br>Just then the second man's rope snapped completely and the crowd all screamed as much as he did as he began to fall. But the Sailor Moon figure moved like lightning. Sliding her hand dexterously down the rope as she swung she caught the man by his wrist. Then as they all swung back in the other direction she aimed for the covered shade over the outer cafe area and gently deposited herself and the two men onto it.  
>The crowd all cheered and applauded as the men lay down on the springy canvas in relief and Sailor Moon stood up and spoke, "No need to worry folks. As long as I'm around I'll keep you all safe."<br>Then with a mighty leap she landed on a nearby rooftop and began to run away from one rooftop to another. Many people cried out in praise.  
>"Hooray for Sailor Moon!"<br>But Darien thought to himself, "That doesn't look like the Sailor Moon I know. I'd better follow in the direction she seems to be headed."  
>He noted that she seemed to be going generally towards the boat pier dockyard, so he made his way there figuring that he would probably find her hanging out somewhere in that vicinity.<p>

Meanwhile at the dockyard a sinister group was congregating on a rooftop. General Malachite stood in the center with his arms folded, on his immediate left stood his loyal manservant Yasha who was only just released from the Negaverse hospital wards the previous afternoon and on Malachite's opposite side stood Zoicite's dear friends, the Plant Trio.  
>Malachite chuckled with gloating glee, "I'm so delighted that Queen Beryl granted us permission to all help with Zoicite's latest scheme."<br>Yasha laughed, "It is a perfect scheme my master. Using a fake Sailor Moon will be sure to lure Tuxedo Mask into our trap.  
>The Plant Trio were all excited. "Soon we will capture him and force him to give us the last two Rainbow Crystals," said Suzuran.<br>"And finally the last two of our long lost Shadow Warriors will be back in the Negaverse," Housenka added.  
>Gureepo practically squealed with joy, "Then when they are all ready they will lead us to our victory."<br>Malachite turned his head to address somebody else standing next to Yasha. "Titus. You be sure to get those crystals when we ambush him. And keep your eyes peeled for the real Sailor Moon or any of the other Scouts. Nothing can be permitted to go wrong."  
>"I hear and will obey General Malachite." Titus saluted her superior officer and thought hard about many things. She had kept her experience with Nephlite's ghost a secret when she returned to the Negaverse after Zoicite. She hadn't even told Ramwoir or the Dream Dolly. Queen Beryl had seemed very pleased when Titus had released the Shadow Warrior from the crystal she had helped Zoicite to recover from Sailor Moon. That only left two of them and they of course were inside the crystals held by Tuxedo Mask. But her stomach was churning with butterflies as she secretly worried about how Nephlite had asked whether she was certain Queen Beryl could be trusted. Titus was very scared of her it is true because of everything she had had done to her. But surely she would keep her promise to restore Jedite to her loving arms when she delivered the last of the Shadow Warriors? Well Titus wanted to believe that were so with all her heart, but the seeds of uncertainty had been sowed by Nephlite's words and Titus was getting very nervous and worried. But she still wanted to find a way to save her boyfriend from eternal sleep and what else could she do but hope to please her queen. "Queen Beryl surely will reward me. Will she? Yes of course she will, but then again is that really correct?"<br>She didn't know what to believe but in any case she had no choice but to finish the task assigned her. The poor thing felt trapped and helpless and she trembled with apprehension while Malachite and the others were thrilled with anticipation of victory.

As for Serena and her friends, as soon as she and Luna had gone to her room after seeing the news report about the bank robbery, they had used the communicator to contact the others. They had all agreed to meet at the Cherry Hill Temple where Raye would consult the Sacred Fire.  
>Serena and Luna met Amy and Lita as they arrived at the Temple grounds.<br>"I'm so glad to see you," Serena said to them.  
>"We're very curious about what's going on too Serena. I also happened to see the news. I was stunned," said Amy.<br>"Yeah. Amy was on her communicator to me long before you contacted us," Lita chimed in.  
>"Hey! Where's Artemis?" Luna asked.<br>"That's a good question. He was with me at the time when Amy called me," Lita mused. "He said he would meet with us here at the Temple when you called to arrange the meeting. Maybe he's already with Raye?"  
>However Artemis proved to not be waiting for them with Raye when they went to see her in the Shrine of the Sacred Fire.<br>Raye was adamant. "I have neither seen nor heard from him at all since we agreed to gather here together. I don't know where he could be."  
>"Oh dear," Luna was alarmed. "I hope he's okay."<br>"Well we'd better find out about this strange young girl in the meantime. These events could be all interconnected," Lita pondered with determination.  
>Amy asked Luna a question that suddenly entered her mind. "Do you think she could be the fifth Sailor Scout?"<br>Luna rubbed her forehead with her paw. "To be honest I have no clue at all. Maybe Artemis is checking her out already? He could have sensed a lead on her."  
>Serena clenched her fists and shook with indignation. "Well if she is the fifth Sailor Scout she has no right to claim my identity. I was Sailor Moon first. I won't let there be another."<br>Raye called everybody to order. "Settle down everybody. Let me consult the fire and see if it can tell us where to find her. Then we can find out whether she is a friend or an enemy and take things from there."  
>So they all settled down while Raye concentrated hard kneeling in front of the flame with her head bowed. After about 10 minutes she jumped upright and spun round to face her friends.<br>"I saw a vision of the dockyard where all the boats are kept. There was also an image in the fire that looked like Artemis."  
>Everybody gasped at this but Raye went on,<br>"The fire showed me the dockyard clearly. Plus three blurry images. One looked like it could be Artemis and the other two looked like girls in Sailor Suits."  
>"Two of them?" Luna cried sucking in her breath.<br>"This is getting more and more suspicious," Amy said.  
>"There's no time to waste," Lita jumped to her feet. "We all must go to the dockyard to check things out. Come on."<br>They all unanimously agreed, transformed themselves and set off together.

As they all made their way through the dockyard together with Luna by their feet they were observed by Yasha who was hidden in the shadows. He transported himself back to where his master Malachite was still standing.  
>"My Lord," he bowed respectfully from the waist. "The Sailor Scouts are nearby."<br>"Good work Yasha. Now we can also bait our trap to capture them too." Malachite turned to the Plant Trio and Titus. "Get things ready on the double."  
>"Yes General Malachite," the four of them spoke at once and saluted him.<p>

Then the Sailor Scouts heard a voice crying out, "Help me! Help Me!"  
>Sailor Moon pointed in the direction of the sound. "Let's go see what's up. Follow me."<br>The others and Luna all ran towards the high-pitched voice as it continued to shriek and call out, "Eeeekk! Let me go! Please won't somebody save me?"

When they reached the area where the cries were emanating from they saw a formidable sight. The new mysterious Sailor Moon was tied by her wrists above her head to a line attached to a big crane and she was elevated a long, long way above the ground. She struggled and kicked her legs with violent thrashing movements. "Save me please! Aaaaaahhh!"  
>And nearby on the very same rooftop they were always gathered upon stood Malachite, Yasha and the Plant Trio. Titus was nowhere to be seen.<br>Sailor Moon said to her friends, "The Negaverse has captured my double. Let's go save her."  
>Luna tried to caution them. "Wait! What if this is a trick?"<br>"So what if it is Luna? I want to know who this imposter really is and if she's friendly we must save her. If she's with the Negaverse the four of us can handle them all together. Can't we girls?"  
>Luna tried to persuade Sailor Moon to seek a plan of strategy but Sailor Jupiter said, "Sailor Moon's right. We must help her and united the four of us are invincible."<br>Sailor Mars agreed wholly and even Sailor Mercury was drawn into the rush of it all.  
>Sailor Moon grinned, "You're outvoted Luna. Let's go Scouts."<br>All Luna could do was shut her eyes and groan. "I hope they are not making a terrible mistake. Underestimating our enemy's strength and cunning through overconfidence doesn't make me feel good at all."

So they all made their presence known to Malachite and his accomplices. "Hey you creeps. Release that Sailor Moon wannabe right this very minute. You hear me. I am the first and very original Sailor Moon. And I say on behalf of the Moon."  
>"On behalf of Mercury."<br>"In the Name of Mars."  
>"And finally for Jupiter too."<br>Having delivered their introductions one by one the four of them all issued their ultimatum simultaneously, "We will right wrongs and triumph over evil such as all of you."

Malachite grinned at them. "How very impressive Sailor Scouts. And let me say I'm delighted to make your acquaintance at last. But you're no match for my powers."  
>With that he raised his hands and to the Scouts' mutual shock a barrier suddenly appeared over them. It was like a giant fishbowl had been turned upside down and placed over them. They could see the transparent outline of the force shield trapping them within the middle of the open area they were standing in.<br>"Hey! Let us out!" Sailor Moon wailed.  
>"I'll show them," Sailor Mars acted. "MARS FIRE IGNITE!"<br>Her fire shot out and hit the shield but it failed to penetrate.  
>Malachite jumped down from the roof to the nearby ground followed by Yasha and the Plant Trio. "Well done Lord Malachite," Gureepo cheered.<br>"Your trap has worked like a charm," added Suzuran.  
>"Oh yeah. Well take this creeps," Sailor Jupiter was very angry. "JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!"<br>She put all her anger behind that attack but her electricity fared no better than Sailor Mars' fire.  
>Sailor Mercury remarked, "Not even a dent. We've really gotten ourselves in trouble now."<br>Yasha sneered at them, "You'll never escape from my master's barrier."  
>"And now it's time for you to die," added Malachite. "Very slowly and it will be very painful towards the end I assure you."<br>With that Malachite waved his arms and to the terror of the Scouts the dome began to slowly shrink.  
>"We'll be crushed!" Sailor Moon yelled and the others all gasped.<br>Watching from the sidelines Luna wailed despairingly, "I tried to warn them. I really did."  
>All the villains were laughing fiendishly and Sailor Moon said, "I sure hope Tuxedo Mask is out there somewhere. I think only he will be able to save us."<p>

At that moment Darien, who had been at first searching the dock in his civilian identity, suddenly sensed that something was very wrong. "I can feel that Sailor Moon's in danger. I must find her."  
>So saying he magically changed his clothes with his psychic energy and now as Tuxedo Mask he ran as fast as he could searching for her. As he raced past a narrow alleyway he pulled up short and backtracked to peer upwards through the two buildings. From there he could see the fake Sailor Moon still dangling motionlessly from the giant crane. But from this distance he could not tell that it was not the Sailor Moon he knew.<br>"Oh no!" he gasped. "Somebody's put her way up there. I hope I'm not too late."  
>He rushed through the alley coming out on the other side. Next with a mighty super-human leap he soared through the air and taking the top off his cane revealing a short, sharp blade he swung with all his might. Severing the cord he grabbed the prone body and dropped lightly to the ground.<br>"You're safe now Sailor," he began to say when he realized the truth. "Wait. You're not the,"  
>Before he could say another word the fake Sailor Moon stabbed him in the shoulder with a strange looking knife that suddenly materialized in her hand.<br>"Aaaarrrgh!" he screamed and the figure jumped away from him and threw off her disguise to reveal Zoicite.  
>The Sailor Scouts had observed this with terror and dismay. Now they realized that Zoicite had impersonated Sailor Moon to trap them all.<br>"You're so pathetic Tuxedo Mask," Zoicite sneered as he struggled to his feet and turned like a scared, wounded rabbit running into a nearby open warehouse.  
>Zoicite cried out to Malachite and the others who had also watched gleefully what had transpired, "Leave him to me. He's mine. Except for you Titus."<br>She called up to the crane, "Get down here and help me get those two Rainbow Crystals off him."  
>Titus had been operating the controls of the crane and she jumped down gracefully landing at the bottom. "Yes my Commander. I obey."<br>"Excellent. Go and get him. My sweet Zoicite. I'm so proud of you," Malachite laughed and Yasha and the Plant Trio cheered and shouted words of encouragement.  
>Inside the warehouse Tuxedo Mask was in a frenzied state of mind. Shocked at how easily he had been fooled coupled with the pain and its effects made him stagger dizzily among the crates and bags stored inside the area. The magic knife that had been planted in his shoulder had by now disappeared leaving only a gaping, ugly wound. Zoicite had used the same mystical blades to sever the supporting structure and ropes of the two painters she had "rescued" just for show earlier. As he leaned up against a stack of crates fighting back nausea he heard Zoicite's voice ring out.<br>"You can try to run. But you can never hide. I'll find you and chase you out Cape-Boy."  
>Titus' voice added, "And then we'll force you to hand over the crystals to us."<br>Tuxedo Mask moaned to himself, "What a mess I'm in." He felt the two crystals which he always habitually kept secure inside his costume's secret zip compartment. Could he possibly defend himself and the two crystals with an impaled shoulder?

Zoicite drew a magic sword out of thin air and waved it back and forth. "You wait here Titus, while I drive him out of hiding."  
>Without even waiting for Titus to answer she proceeded to dash wildly in and out between all the crates and bags slashing with her blade and making them fall over. Titus obediently stood still though while Zoicite yelled,<br>"You're history Cape-Boy!"  
>Tuxedo Mask was almost buried by the very crates he was leaning against while nursing his shoulder. But as he felt them begin to topple he realized he had to run despite his pain and disorientation. He burst out into the sight of Titus as everything came crashing down barely missing him.<br>"There he is General Zoicite!" Titus sent a blast of her water that sent him flying backwards as Zoicite made a giant leap and brought her sword down upon him. He reacted instinctively to defend himself and held up his cane to deflect the blow. Even though he had not had time to take the cover off Zoicite's sword cut into the cane striking the hidden blade beneath it.  
>He gritted his teeth, striving to overcome the agony that he was bombarded with. "Get away," he growled.<br>"Hand over the Rainbow Crystals," Zoicite relentlessly demanded with her other hand outstretched, her fingers itching to claim the last two crystals they needed. Titus was slowly walking towards them to help subdue Tuxedo Mask.  
>But at that moment Queen Beryl was watching everything intently through her crystal ball and she gave a gasp. "I recognize that face!"<br>When Titus had blown Tuxedo Mask over his mask had been knocked off and Queen Beryl could see the face of Darien as he struggled to hold off Zoicite. "So this is the identity of Tuxedo Mask." Beryl had a sinister smile on her wicked face as she said this. "How wonderful to see him again."  
>At this moment Titus was nearly next to the forms of Tuxedo Mask and Zoicite. Tuxedo Mask was defiantly telling Zoicite that he would never surrender.<br>"Fine. Have it your way. Titus! Deal appropriately with him."  
>Titus raised her hands. "Yes my general."<br>But before she could do anything something strange happened.  
>"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!"<br>A strange golden beam of light struck Zoicite's sword knocking it out of her hand. Shocked she stumbled backwards bumping into Titus and knocking her to the ground. "Hey! Who did that? Who's up there?"  
>Glancing up while gently rubbing her hand and wrist Zoicite briefly saw a figure in a Sailor Suit with long golden hair down her back standing in an open window high above them.<br>Tuxedo Mask saw this as his chance to get away while Titus was picking herself up off the floor and Zoicite was gazing upwards. He quickly got to his feet and ran as fast as he could through the warehouse to the open doorway at the back entrance. Once outside he ducked into another dark shadowed alley and collapsed to the ground. But he rolled over onto his back clutching his aching shoulder and struggling to sit up against a wall. "I must master this pain and focus myself," he muttered with determination as he shut his eyes tight and breathed very slowly and deeply.  
>Zoicite was shocked. "Who are you?" she yelled up at the figure who didn't answer but turned and disappeared with a graceful bound from the window ledge.<br>"Did you see that Titus?"  
>Titus had just gotten to her feet. "No I didn't General Zoicite. What was it?"<br>Zoicite was agitated. "I-it looked like a Sailor Scout. She sent some weird attack that drove me away from Cape-Boy." Then realizing he was gone she cried, "Oh no! How could you let him get away?"  
>"Hey. Don't blame me. When you were knocked backwards you pushed me off my balance and I fell to the floor. In fact I even bumped my head. I was dazed and disoriented. Oooohh!" With that Zoicite rubbed the back of her head where the bump still hurt slightly.<br>Zoicite was almost ready to start another fight with Titus but she controlled herself. "Well then what just happened? I thought Malachite had trapped all the Sailor Scouts inside his dome."  
>"So did I General Zoicite." Titus wondered about this while her fingers gently massaged her sore spot. There couldn't be another brand new Scout. Could there?<p>

In the meantime the four Sailor Scouts were getting very close to being crushed to a pulp. Sailor Jupiter had desperately tried again as hard as she could to break Malachite's shield but she failed hopelessly. She was forced to concede that his magic was very strong. Yasha and the Plant Trio watched with evil enthusiasm as the dome continued to shrink. Then Zoicite and Titus joined them.  
>"My darling Malachite. I have bad news," Zoicite began.<br>"What's wrong sweetheart?"  
>"I had Tuxedo Mask trapped and was about to overcome him with the help of Titus when I was attacked by another Sailor Scout."<br>Yasha and the Plant Trio all gasped in dismay and Malachite said, "That can't be Zoicite. You can see I have them all trapped. There can't be another."  
>Zoicite mused, "That's what I thought." Then she became angry, "I bet it was an illusion that wretched Tuxedo Mask used to trick me and escape."<br>Titus wasn't so sure about that. The other three Scouts had all appeared out of thin air one by one to join Sailor Moon. But she kept her mouth shut not wanting to stir up any argument.

As for Tuxedo Mask he had gotten on top of the pain in his shoulder and he had made his way back through the warehouse when he saw the coast was clear and his eagle eye had spotted where his mask was lying on the floor. He picked it up and put it back on and saw outside that the Sailor Scouts were in big trouble. They were all scrunched up against each other with no more spare room and then the slow agonizing death would ensue.  
>Zoicite yelled arrogantly, "Where are you Tuxedo Mask? If you don't come out right now and surrender those crystals your fan club will be crushed to jelly."<br>Tuxedo Mask was horrified. What else could he do? He felt the two crystals in the lining of his tuxedo and called out in resignation, "Wait! Let them go! I'll give you the crystals!"  
>Everybody turned their eyes towards him as he slowly began to step out of the open warehouse.<br>"I knew you'd see things our way," laughed Zoicite.  
>But then a voice cried out, "He's not giving you anything Nega-scum."<br>"I knew it," thought Titus to herself with a start.  
>"That voice! It's the one I heard before!" Zoicite yelled and as Yasha and the Plant Trio looked around in fright, Gureepo gasped and pointed with her finger.<br>"Look! Up there on top of the warehouse!"  
>Luna also looked up and her eyes bulged open wide. "It looks like salvation is at hand," she cried in hopeful joy as she beheld the sight of the Sailor Suited girl who leaped gracefully off the warehouse roof, her long golden-yellow hair billowing out above her head as she plummetted to the ground.<br>Landing agilely on one knee and jumping straight up to her feet like a cat she addressed the gang of villains while Tuxedo Mask backed off in amazement, grasping his wounded shoulder. "I'm Sailor Venus and if you're looking to make any trouble, I'm going to give it to you double."  
>With that she sent her golden-beam missile attack straight for Malachite. "VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!"<br>She aimed with perfect precision for his hands which were poised controlling the dome as it slowly shrunk. Malachite screamed in pain as the attack raked over both his hands making the bones break.  
>Zoicite and the others all reacted aghast except for Titus who calmly stared at Sailor Venus taking this new Scout in.<br>"She's broken Lord Malachite's magic," cried Yasha as the dome shield dissipated releasing Sailor Moon and the others as they fell to the ground in enormous relief.  
>"Th-that's not all she's broken," Malachite shut his eyes and groaned with his fractured hands raised and Zoicite was very upset.<br>"Oh no! How could she do this to my sweet Malachite?"

Sailor Moon raised herself up and beheld their saviour. "Hey everybody. We've been saved by the fifth Scout."  
>As Mercury, Mars and Jupiter all picked themselves up and gazed awestruck, Artemis reappeared from behind Luna giving her a mild startle. "That's right folks," he announced. "While I was on my way to meet you all at the Cherry Hill Temple I passed a strange girl who had only just moved to our city with her parents two days ago. I sensed something very strong about her so I followed her and was eventually able to confront her at her home and convince her that she was the Scout of the planet Venus. Thank goodness I was able to activate her or else you would have all been goners."<br>Luna turned and smiled, "Congratulations Artemis and thank you."  
>"You're welcome Luna."<p>

Zoicite became furious while her Malachite moaned in agony. "We'll teach you all a lesson you'll never forget."  
>She moved in front of him and raised her arms preparing to fight and Yasha, The Plant Trio and even Titus followed suit.<br>Sailor Moon defiantly answered, "Well come on. We will dust every last one of you rats."  
>But before the battle could break out Queen Beryl's voice boomed out magnified ten times in volume, "Zoicite! Malachite! All the rest of you too! Return this very minute!"<br>All the goodies and the baddies alike raised their eyes to behold a transparent image of Queen Beryl's head and shoulders floating high above them.  
>Suzuran cried out, "But we don't have the crystals your majesty."<br>"I know that. But it's too risky," Queen Beryl declared. "Leave them alone for now until we can form a perfect strategy. Come straight back here to me."  
>Zoicite momentarily forgot to guard herself. "No! There's enough of us! We can win!"<br>"ZOICITE!" Queen Beryl screamed in rage. "Don't ever question me! Next time it will mean punishment."  
>Zoicite and all the others trembled in terror and Malachite said gently to her, "Please be careful."<br>With that they all de-materialized but they swore to the Sailor Scouts that they would get them next time.

As the villains all vanished Tuxedo Mask grunted as he gripped his aching shoulder and ducked away into the shadows. Sailor Moon thought she caught a glimpse of him and called out,  
>"Tuxedo Mask. Is that you?"<br>She was perplexed. "I could have sworn he was here a moment ago."  
>But Sailor Jupiter smiled, "Oh well. We really didn't need his help anyway."<p>

The Scouts were so delighted that their final ally was at last united with them. Sailor Moon was particularly amazed. "You look so much like my favourite fictional character Sailor V come to life in person," she said this with awe.  
>Sailor Venus smiled, "I know. I love Sailor V myself. I always thought I looked a lot like her with very similar sort of hair. And now I discover that I'm Sailor Venus. The V in the Character of Sailor V as most fans know stands for Valiant, though it's seldom made mention of in the various media. And co-incidentally Venus begins with V also and we all dress in Sailor outfits just like the fictional heroine. I am just awed and amazed by it all."<br>So were the rest of the team and they were all very excited. So were Luna and Artemis. There were still big battles ahead and together they would face any attack the Negaverse could throw at them.


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER 30

As soon as Queen Beryl's forces had returned to her throne room after the last encounter with the Sailor Scouts when the incredible Sailor Venus had rescued all the others from the deathtrap Malachite had created for them she addressed them all, "Now there are five Sailor Scouts but never mind about them for now. It's Tuxedo Mask I'm currently concerned about."  
>Titus began to plead, "Queen Beryl. I swear I shall get those last two crystals off him."<br>Zoicite also chimed in, "And then I'll destroy him once and for all."  
>Queen Beryl cut across Zoicite, "I don't want him destroyed now."<br>Everybody gasped. Even Malachite, despite the pain of his broken hands.  
>Housenka cried, "But isn't he a threat to us your Majesty?"<br>Malachite blurted out, "He wants to destroy our power!"  
>"Silence!" Queen Beryl's command rang out piercingly making them wince. "I have a plan to make use of Tuxedo Mask. We can turn him to our advantage. You must find him and lead him into a trap."<br>"But we don't know who he is," protested Zoicite.  
>"You don't but I do. Now listen to my orders."<br>Queen Beryl thought for a moment. Then she continued, "Titus. You won't be required to go on this particular mission. All you need to do is wait here while Zoicite sets a trap to trick Tuxedo Mask and get the last two crystals. Then you will just have to release the final two Shadow Warriors and your services will be fully over."  
>Titus bowed nervously, "Yes my queen."<br>Beryl thought again, "Hmm! Malachite since you need to see those hands of yours tended to, I think the Plant Trio should assist Zoicite. You shall stay here too Yasha. Your master will need you to tend to his needs while his hands are fully bandaged."  
>Yasha and Malachite bowed submissively while Zoicite and her friends vowed to not let their ruler down.<br>"Okay then you four," she smiled malevolently at them. "This is my plan."

That evening Darien was back at his apartment mulling over what had transpired earlier that day. As he leaned against the wall he moaned with the renewed intensity of the pain of his shoulder. "How stupid I was."  
>Blood stained the wall when he staggered away from it, holding his shoulder once more he continued muttering to himself, "I should have been more circumspect. I knew there was that fake Sailor Moon. I'd been following her in the first place. I got myself injured and consequently almost got the real Sailor Moon and her friends killed."<br>He made his way to his bed and collapsed onto it. In physical and mental anguish he added mournfully, "If Sailor Venus hadn't appeared I would have given up my two crystals to the Negaverse."  
>Suddenly he felt presences in his apartment and opening his eyes he gave a start and winced with pain due to the sudden sharp movement. He actually beheld Zoicite, Gureepo, Housenka and Suzuran all standing by his bedside. "Nice home Darien," Zoicite smiled.<br>"H-how did you find me?"  
>Zoicite drollfully played with the end of her long hair. "The Negaverse sees everything Darien."<br>Housenka chortled, "We ultimately found out who you are."  
>"Tuxedo Mask," said Suzuran and Gureepo sneered at him.<br>Darien was very worried though he strove not to show it. "I suppose you think you can force me to hand over my crystals?" He spoke with rebellious venom and the Plant Trio all laughed. So did Zoicite.  
>Then she got down to business. "You know Darien that between all four of us we could easily overpower you. Especially with that shoulder of yours. Look at the bloodstains on your bedclothes."<br>"What are you waiting for then?" he asked through clenched teeth and narrowed eyes.  
>"Believe it or not Darien, we intend to give you a sporting chance," said Zoicite.<br>"Huh?" Darien couldn't believe it but Zoicite continued.  
>"That's right. I intend to fight a duel with you one on one. The winner shall take all the Rainbow Crystals."<br>"You mean this? Just you and no attacks from any of these others?"  
>"Oh my friends won't take part in the fight. I assure you it will just be me against you. I'll bring the five crystals I have and you bring along your two. I know you want all those crystals as much as I do. So do you accept?"<br>Darien thought for a moment then said, "It looks like I have no choice. If I refuse you'll probably hurt me further to get what you want anyway. Therefore I accept."  
>"Good," Zoicite grinned. "Then meet me at the Starlight Tower at four o'clock tomorrow afternoon. And remember to bring your crystals."<br>"I'll be there and I'll have them I promise."  
>"Well good night then Darien. Let's go girls."<br>"Yes Madam Zoicite."  
>But just before they all faded away Zoicite added one last word. "By the way Darien. You might want to consider seeing a doctor about your shoulder before our duel."<br>Then they were gone and Darien vowed to get some sleep as much as he possibly could despite his pain.

The following afternoon Darien was walking to the Starlight Tower to keep his appointment with Zoicite. He had not been to any doctor during the morning. Instead he had taken some very strong painkillers and applied some cream and makeshift bandages before going to bed last night and he did feel a little better.  
>While he was making his way slowly though he was spotted by Serena. She was supposed to have been at a Scout meeting at the Cherry Hill Temple but she had landed herself into a detention with Miss Haruna and was held back at school for half an hour when everybody else had gone home. As she had been running she was thinking with indignation about how stuck-up with self-righteousness Raye would be when she arrived. "Hey now. I can't be on time for everything," she muttered to herself.<br>But then she saw Darien up ahead of her. He was slightly hunched over and had his hand inside his coat nursing his shoulder once more. Serena decided to have a go at him. She snuck up behind and slapped him unknowingly on his injured shoulder making him wince and cry, "Ow!"  
>Serena laughed, "There was a bee on your back. But it's gone now."<br>Darien guessed that there had never been any bee at all. But he grinned and replied, "Thank you. I hate bees. Very thoughtful of you Meatball Head."  
>Serena was immediately enraged as she always was at being called that name. "Stop calling me that! I get called it enough times already from your friend Raye. I don't need it from you too," then she pulled a rude face at him.<br>Darien gave a curt smile and said, "Very well. I won't say it anymore. Hey I need to go. See ya Serena."  
>Serena was dumbfounded as he walked off.<br>"I don't believe it. Darien was actually nice to me."  
>Then she noticed something on the palm of her hand where she had slapped him.<br>"Hey. This looks like. I-it's blood!"  
>Yes his wound was so bad that blood had begun to slowly seep out through his bandages staining his coat shoulder.<br>"He's bleeding. I must follow him and make sure he's all right."  
>Serena couldn't ignore anybody who was hurt. Not even somebody she despised. So she trailed him from a distance as he made his way toward the Starlight Tower.<p>

"Where is he going exactly? He should seek medical help," she thought to herself as she nearly caught up with him. It was almost 4pm with only seven or eight minutes to spare as he was approaching the Starlight Tower office building. Inside Zoicite and the Plant Trio had tied and gagged all the office workers and managers in their various rooms and locked all the doors magically to keep anyone from escaping while they did so.  
>Gureepo announced, "Madam Zoicite. I see him approaching." She directed Zoicite's attention through the window on the top floor where they had set up their headquarters.<br>"Wonderful. He's right on time," Zoicite replied. "I'll deliver him straight to our trap."

To Darien's surprise a dome of powerful magic surrounded him but before he could react he heard a familiar voice behind him say agitatedly, "Darien! W-w-what's going on?"  
>Turning around Darien gasped, "Serena!"<br>She had been just about to speak to him having finally closed the gap trailing him when Zoicite struck.  
>"Serena. Get out of here now!" he cried desperately but Serena gulped and trembled.<br>"I would if I could but it looks like I'm stuck along with you."  
>Then the dome shimmered and faded taking both of them with it.<p>

In the meantime the other Scouts were getting worried. Well Amy and Lita were worried, but as usual Raye was rather annoyed with Serena for her tardiness. "That Serena's not a Sailor Scout. She's a failure Scout," she pouted with her arms folded.  
>Lita said, "I'm really concerned. She's never as late as this."<br>Luna agreed, "Even with detention she should have been here by now."  
>Suddenly a voice asked, "Is this the Sailor Scout meeting?"<br>A girl with long golden-yellow hair appeared and said, "Hey, I recognize you all now."  
>"Who are you?" Raye asked.<br>"This is your new friend who saved your lives the other day." Then they all noticed Artemis standing alongside the girl's feet. He continued to speak, "By the way, when she's not in her uniform you can call her Mina."  
>Amy realized then who she was. "You're Sailor Venus."<br>"That's right," Mina smiled. "But there's one of you missing. Where is the one whose identity is Sailor Moon?"  
>"That's what we'd all like to know," Lita replied.<br>"Amy has tried calling her on the communicator but there's no reply," Luna added.  
>Artemis and Mina became serious. "When Mina and I were passing the Starlight Tower on our way here I sensed some suspicious magical energy emanating from it. We intended to get all of you to come investigate it with us. Perhaps Sailor Moon has landed into trouble there?"<br>Mina turned around. Looking back over her shoulder she addressed the others, "If that is the case then there's no time to waste. Are you all with us on this?"  
>Luna, Amy, Lita and even Raye nodded their heads. "Let's go then," with that Mina ran off and the others followed her lead.<p>

Darien and Serena materialized inside a large room on the middle floor of the Starlight Tower. Serena had lost consciousness but Darien gasped in shock to see Zoicite standing at the far right end. She held out her hand which was full of the five Rainbow Crystals that were now empty husks since the Shadow Warriors had been liberated. "Welcome Darien," she walked forward ten steps and set them down on the floor. Backing away she said, "As you can see I have my crystals. Do you have yours?"  
>Darien reached into his pocket and Zoicite's eyes lit up as he withdrew the two that still contained Shadow Warriors. Setting them down with the others he said, "There are mine. Now let's fight but you'd better not hurt that girl who was dragged along with me here."<br>Zoicite laughed, "I assure you I have no interest in her. We have what we need."  
>As Darien backed away he was infuriated to see the Plant Trio appear by the pile of crystals, bend over and pick them all up between them.<br>"Hey! You tricked me Zoicite! What are your friends doing with those crystals?"  
>Suzuran laughed, "What does it look like? We're making sure the crystals are kept in a safe place while you duel with Madam Zoicite."<br>"Why you double-crossing," Darien reached inside his coat, produced a rose and threw it at the Plant Trio. They all laughed and vanished before the rose could touch any of them but while Zoicite had her eyes shut laughing uproariously herself, the stem of the rose scratched her cheek drawing blood.  
>"Aaaaahhh! My face!" she bellowed.<br>"What about our duel Zoicite? Winner takes all the Rainbow Crystals remember?" Darien was adamant and shook the fist he had used to throw the rose.  
>Zoicite touched her bleeding cheek and angrily retorted, "You dare to cut my face? I will definitely fight our duel now. You take the elevator and meet me on the roof of the tower if you want those crystals. Understand?"<br>Then just as Serena was waking up and caught a glimpse of her, she disappeared. "Th-that was Zoicite," she wondered to herself. "What's she up to? Has she used Darien to trap me?"

As for the crystals the Plant Trio had quickly taken them all to the Negaverse. Queen Beryl was very pleased. Titus had released the remaining two Shadow Warriors in no time at all.  
>"Well done my soldiers." She addressed first the Plant Trio. "You three get back immediately to assist Zoicite."<br>"We obey your majesty."  
>When they were gone she spoke to Titus. "Titus as soon as the others return with Tuxedo Mask then you shall finally get what's coming to you."<br>Titus stammered, "Th-thank you Queen B-beryl." She was getting nervous. Would the promise to release Jedite from eternal sleep be honoured? Or was Nephlite's warning something to take very, very seriously?

Back to Darien and Serena, he was currently in the process of attempting to persuade her to stay behind while he took the elevator to the roof of the building. "Listen Serena. I have personal business to take care of and it doesn't concern you. You wait right here until I come back."  
>With that he pushed the button and the door opened but Serena was not going to be deterred. Not when she suspected that Zoicite may have learned her true identity somehow and lured her to the Starlight Tower via Darien. As he entered she pushed past him and ran to the back of the elevator and turned around facing him fiercely.<br>"Get back out right now!" Darien demanded while he stood in the open doorway.  
>"No I won't Darien. If you want me to get out of this elevator you'll have to force me out and I can put up a very strong fight. Do you really want to struggle with me anyway with a bleeding shoulder?"<br>Darien thought about this. He supposed that Serena could fight hard when she really wanted to and his shoulder was extremely painful indeed.  
>"Very well," he sighed as he entered the elevator. "Let's go together."<br>As they began to ascend rather slowly he thought to himself that perhaps it was better in the end to keep her by his side. The Negaverse couldn't be trusted. What might they do to Serena if she was on her own?

As for the other Scouts they arrived at the Tower just as the elevator was beginning to rise and found all the doors securely locked. Mercury ran a quick scan of the building with her data-computer and sensed Serena's presence. "Serena and Darien are trapped inside an elevator but all entrances are firmly sealed," she said to the others.  
>"How can we possibly rescue them?" Sailor Mars was very worried.<br>"Somehow we must get inside," said Luna and Artemis agreed.  
>"Leave it to me." Sailor Jupiter stepped forward. "By the mighty power of Jupiter help me bust down the doors of this building. JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!"<br>Summoning up all her reserves of strength Sailor Jupiter blasted the front doors apart with her electrical powers. "I always like the direct approach," said she with smug pride while her friends were gobsmacked with awe and admiration.  
>"Come on let's hurry," Sailor Jupiter urged them all to follow her.<br>To the annoyance of Sailor Mars they found that none of the other elevators would work when they tried them.  
>"There's no choice but to take the stairs," said Artemis.<br>Sailor Mars groaned and pulled off her high heels. "I'd rather do it barefoot." With that she began to run up the first flight, one hand on the rail, her shoes held tight in the other.

Inside the elevator Serena said to Darien, "How come you came to be involved in all of this anyway?"  
>Darien hesitated a moment then decided to give this explanation. "To tell you the truth I don't know anything at all about my past let alone why I am now in this situation."<br>"Huh?" Serena was taken by surprise but he went on,  
>"You see when I was a very small child I was orphaned in a car crash and I suffered complete amnesia. I'm not even certain my name really is Darien though I've always had a feeling it might be. I lived my whole life in an orphanage until I grew up. Nobody ever adopted me so when I became an adult I moved out and got myself an apartment to rent and a job to support myself. Then I just lived my life with no worries until I began having this strange recurring dream. I see this beautiful princess and she keeps begging me to bring her some sort of crystal. What's really weird is that even though it's a dream I feel like I've met this princess before."<br>Serena was enraptured by the story. She was speechless with wonder.  
>Darien turned and smiled, "Well thanks for listening Meatball Head."<br>"Don't start that again. You promised you wouldn't call me that anymore. Remember?"  
>Darien was momentarily stung by her rebuke but he smiled again and said, "Oh yeah. Right."<br>Serena softened and said, "I am glad you told me your story. It must be hard not knowing who you are."  
>"Sometimes I get clues," Darien winked.<p>

Meanwhile on the roof the Plant Trio had rejoined their friend.  
>"What happened to your face Madam Zoicite?" Housenka asked upon seeing the scratch with dried blood.<br>"He did it to me. He threw a rose when I wasn't looking and it hit me in the face." Zoicite practically growled in rage.  
>The Trio gasped in horror. "Oh dear," said Suzuran.<br>"He's going to pay for cutting me," Zoicite spat in fury.  
>"Revenge can be sweet Madam Zoicite. But don't get carried away," Housenka said calmly.<br>"Yes. Yes. Remember what our orders are," the other two earnestly agreed with Housenka's words but to their further horror and dismay Zoicite suddenly strove over to the elevator that was still travelling at a snail's pace and pulled open the doors.  
>Looking down the shaft she declared loudly, "Who cares what Queen Beryl wants? I'm in charge of the fate of Tuxedo Mask now!"<br>"What?" Gureepo shrieked.  
>The Plant Trio were suddenly terrified and they ran over to try to talk sense to their beloved friend.<br>"No Madam Zoicite!"  
>"Please don't do this!"<br>Zoicite silenced them with a cry of "ENOUGH! Unfortunately Tuxedo Mask is going to have a tragic accident!"  
>Raising her hands she sent a blast of sonic energy straight at the cables severing them. The elevator immediately plummetted downwards as speedily as it had been slowly rising by contrast.<br>The Plant Trio all screamed and shook with intense fear as the elevator hit the bottom of the shaft with an ear-splitting crash.  
>Zoicite turned towards her three friends and smiled at their aghast facial expressions. "You girls are all so very sweet but it will be all right. We'll just tell Queen Beryl it was an accident. She won't mind in this case especially with all the Seven Shadow Warriors now set free."<br>The Plant Trio could think of nothing to say in answer and to be honest, they were currently incapable of speech even if their lives depended upon it.

But just then a sailor-suited figure came soaring up out of the open shaft with Darien supported in her strong arms. As she landed on her feet right next to Zoicite she yelled out, "Hold it right there Zoicite! It will take more than a falling elevator to stop Sailor Moon!"

Yes as soon as the elevator had began to fall Serena knew that she had no choice but to transform in front of Darien. Darien had been astonished to learn that Serena was Sailor Moon as she transformed while they were pinned to the roof of the falling elevator. Then using her super-human powers she had defied the force of momentum raising herself to a standing position upside down, hauled Darien up beside her with one hand and with the other hand blasted a huge hole in the roof with her tiara. Then barely knowing what she was doing, she jumped through the opening with him and gave a mighty leap upwards taking Darien's breath away. While she flew Darien thought to himself with amazement,  
>"To think the last time we were in an elevator shaft together she was holding onto my back wailing while I was struggling to keep my grip."<br>As Sailor Moon reached out with her one free hand finding small handholds at various floor levels, she took hold and swung herself upward keeping them on a maintained upward direction. Even she was flabbergasted at what she was able to accomplish when she didn't panic and concentrated clearly.

So Zoicite turned in surprise to see Sailor Moon jump out through the elevator doors and the Plant Trio couldn't help but feel some degree of relief at seeing Darien safe and sound with her.  
>But Zoicite sneered and said, "I don't really even want you this time Sailor Moon. I'm after Tuxedo Mask who's with you."<br>"Tuxedo Mask?" Sailor Moon shouted. "Give me a break. He's not with me."  
>But Darien cried out, "Yes I am!"<br>Sailor Moon was startled and turned to look at him incredulously. "You don't mean? Are you really?"  
>Darien just smiled and reached into his coat withdrawing a rose making Sailor Moon gasp. "You are Tuxedo Mask! I don't believe it."<br>Darien waved the rose in the air and his clothes transformed into the familiar top hat, tuxedo, cane, mask and everything else. Sailor Moon was blown away. Darien was her dreamboat. This was so unexpected.

Tuxedo Mask spoke to her, "You should leave now Sailor Moon. This is not your fight."  
>She was immediately indignant. "Of course it's my fight. Together we can beat the Negaverse."<br>Tuxedo Mask put his hands on her shoulders and spoke gently. "Sailor Moon. I gave Zoicite my word as a gentleman that I would duel with her one on one for those crystals. I need to prove myself honourable and win them so I can find my princess from my dreams."  
>Sailor Moon blushed and softened. "Well okay. But I'm still not leaving. I am going to watch the fight and if there is even so much as a trace of treachery on Zoicite's part I swear you won't be able to stop me intervening to help you."<br>Tuxedo Mask read her staunch un-movable resolution in her eyes and consented. "Very well."

Stepping in front of her he said to Zoicite, "Okay let's fight. But you'd better guarantee complete safety to Sailor Moon."  
>The Plant Trio watched on the edges of their seat as Zoicite answered Tuxedo Mask. "Of course. Like you said, this fight doesn't concern her. I won't hurt her I assure you."<br>As she was speaking a crystal shard with a sharpened dagger tip slowly poked its way through the floor at Tuxedo Mask's feet where he was standing. Then before anybody knew what was happening it quickly shot upwards and turned at a slight angle to stab Tuxedo Mask in his stomach.  
>The Plant Trio screamed, "Oh no!"<br>"Madam Zoicite!"  
>"How could you be so foolish?"<br>Sailor Moon ran towards Tuxedo Mask as he fell over backwards clutching at the weapon protruding from his abdomen. Zoicite merely smiled with grim pleasure as Tuxedo Mask struggled to stay alive and Sailor Moon knelt beside him cradling his head and shoulders and weeping bitter sorrowful tears.  
>The mask fell from his face as he collapsed and he looked up into Sailor Moon's tear-filled eyes and said, "It's up to you now to recover the crystals for me please. A-and I want you to know that I've always been on your side and always will."<br>He continued to breathe and groan while his eyes were shut and his head bowed while Sailor Moon continued to hold him.  
>"No Tuxedo Mask! Don't go! Please stay with me." Her voice became much softer as she struggled to speak. "I love you dear Darien." It was impossible for her to retain her hatred for him now that she knew his identity but the thought that he may die in her arms broke her heart.<p>

At that moment the other Scouts arrived with Luna and Artemis and they were horrified to see that they were apparently too late to save Tuxedo Mask. They couldn't see his face obscured by Sailor Moon but they knew his clothes plain as day.  
>As Sailor Moon was crying a very weird thing happened. One of her tears began to glow, then it went shooting off into space disappearing into the Negaverse where Queen Beryl was sitting on her throne. She had a tray in her hands and she was admiring the seven Rainbow Crystals from which her Shadow Warriors had been set free by that gullible fool Titus. Beryl was thinking how beautiful they were and how she would thank Titus deeply before she had her killed, when suddenly Sailor Moon's teardrop materialized above and made them all fly up into the air together and out of sight while she gasped, "What just happened?" she was amazed.<p>

Furthermore the spectral forms of Nephlite's old soldiers, the Gemini Twins Castor and Pollux were also caught up in the energy emanating from the magic teardrop. Ever since they had been reduced to invisible living phantoms they had been eternally striving in desperation to let Queen Beryl know about their plight and beg her to do something to restore them to their physical form. But to their anguish they were inaudible as well as invisible and couldn't even do anything to make Beryl or anybody else feel their presence. But they were dragged away before they knew it and found themselves standing among Zoicite and the Plant Trio, who were all watching the crystals appear above Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask.  
>Luna and Artemis drew the Scouts attention to the scene. "Look," cried Artemis. "The Rainbow Crystals are all forming themselves into one single jewel!"<br>Luna gasped, "Could it be? I think that crystal could well be the long lost Silver Imperium Crystal!"

Luna was right and to the astonishment of all eyes the Crescent Moon Wand suddenly rose up into the air and the Silver Imperium Crystal attached itself to it. Then it emitted beams of light that bathed Sailor Moon and pulled her away from Darien hovering a few inches above the ground. Her clothes changed into an exquisitely beautiful snow white dress and Luna cried out, "Well how about that? The crystal has revealed Sailor Moon to be the long lost Moon Princess we've been searching for while fighting the Negaverse."  
>The other four Scouts gasped but Zoicite and the Plant Trio hadn't even noticed this because their attention was diverted by the sudden appearance of Castor and Pollux within their midst. Inexplicably the magical energies of the Imperium Crystal had freed them from their limbo and even they were astonished that their fellow Negaverse members could actually see and feel them.<p>

Serena herself was flabbergasted. "I'm royalty as well as a Sailor Scout? This is unbelievable."

TO BE CONTINUED!


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER 31

As the other Scouts, Luna and Artemis watched Serena in her flowing dress float back down to the ground and kneel beside Darien they recognized his face.  
>"Wow. Who would have ever thought Serena would turn out to be the Moon Princess?" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed.<br>"Yes and Darien. Who would have guessed that he was Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Mercury chimed in.  
>Sailor Mars was trembling with the shock of it all.<br>"Sailor Mars? Are you all right?" Sailor Mercury put her hand affectionately on her shoulder while she spoke. "This must be upsetting for you."  
>But Sailor Mars turned to Sailor Mercury and managed to smile placing her hand upon hers still on her shoulder. "I'll be okay. I suppose they really were meant for each other long before I started dating him."<p>

Meanwhile Zoicite was addressing Castor and Pollux. "Where did you two come from? We thought you had been killed ages ago?"  
>They began to try to explain but Zoicite said, "Oh never mind for now. I must make sure Cape Boy and Sailor Moon are both finished off for good. That's more important."<br>None of the Negaverse baddies had noticed the change that had come over Serena, let alone the arrival of the other Scouts but as Zoicite raised her hands to attack she gasped with surprise at the sight of the revealed Princess of the Moon. Serena raised the Crescent Moon Wand which was now united with the Imperium Crystal and yelled at the top of her voice,  
>"COSMIC MOON POWER!"<br>Zoicite screamed as a barrage of energy emanated from the wand picking her up and throwing her backwards hitting the wall with a crash.  
>The Plant Trio ran over crying out to her,<br>"Madam Zoicite!"  
>"Are you all right?"<br>She struggled to rise gasping and reaching out her hands towards them. "My friends. I've been hurt. Help me."  
>The Trio supported her among themselves. They were still worried about what might befall their friend when Beryl found out what she had done to Tuxedo Mask, but for now they just needed to get her safely away.<br>"We have you dear Madam Zoicite. We'll come back when we are better prepared," Gureepo spoke comfort to her as they all transported.  
>"Hey! Wait for us!" Castor took Pollux by the hand and transported themselves after them. They didn't fancy being left behind to face something immensely powerful they knew nothing about.<p>

Serena was cradling Darien's head in her lap and crying. "Darien I feel your life force is slowly ebbing away. Please do not die."  
>Darien stirred and opening his eyes, reached up and took her hand. "My princess. I have found you at last Serena. Now I remember everything. I am Prince Darien."<br>Serena gasped, "Yes I can remember too. I am Princess Serena of the Moon Kingdom. You and I were engaged to be married. Prince Darien. Warrior of the planet Earth. I can remember the last time we were together on the Moon."  
>Darien grunted and spoke again, "That's right. It was just before the forces of evil attacked the Moon and I left to fight them and defend your world."<br>Serena reached into a pocket in her dress and produced the musical star locket. Opening it up she held it next to Darien's face and he grinned despite his pain as the music played.  
>He spoke once more, "This was your star locket. You gave it to me to always remind me of our love."<br>"And you gave it back to me. Even before we fully knew who each other was. Oh Darien. You cannot leave me again forever now. You mustn't."  
>As she began to cry even more bitterly a bright glow enveloped her and her clothes changed back into her Sailor suit. Her friends ran over to comfort her.<br>"Sailor Moon. We're here for you," Sailor Venus declared as she and Sailor Mercury knelt down beside her while Mars and Jupiter knelt beside Darien. Sailor Mars shouted, "Darien! It's me Raye! Can you hear me?"  
>Sailor Jupiter said, "He's still breathing but we must get him to the hospital straight away. If there's any chance of saving him we can't delay."<br>But Darien wasn't going to the hospital. Before anybody knew what was happening he suddenly was surrounded by a bright glow and de-materialized in Sailor Mars' arms.  
>"Darien's disappearing!" she gasped.<br>"The Negaverse must have taken him away," Sailor Venus exclaimed and Sailor Moon cried harder than ever.

In the Negaverse Queen Beryl was horrified to see that when she transported Darien to her side he was on the brink of death. "Quickly now," she urgently instructed her loyal servants, the five Doom and Gloom Girls. "Get Prince Darien inside this magic casket."  
>They set him inside flat on his back and pulled out the crystal shard. They handed it to Queen Beryl who took it and grimly frowned at it. Then she kneeled down and addressed the supreme Negaforce.<br>"Oh Great Negaforce. Do we have enough power to heal Tuxedo Mask and convert him into a warrior for our side?"  
>The Negaforce answered affirmatively. "Yes Queen Beryl. But you got him just in time. He was about to die. First I must restore him to full strength and then remove all traces of the memories he gained about his past and the Moon Princess. Then he will serve our cause faithfully."<br>Queen Beryl was tremendously relieved. Then she made announcement that she wanted to see all her army members in her throne room in the next ten minutes except for Titus, Dream Dolly and Ramwoir.

So Zoicite, the Plant Trio, the Gemini Twins, Malachite, Yasha and even the Seven Shadows assembled before their monarch. First she spoke to Castor and Pollux. "I'm very glad to find out you're both still alive. Now that the Sailor Scouts have the Imperium Crystal it is imperative that we get it back off them. I want you to work together with the rest of my forces to accomplish this."  
>"We pledge ourselves to your service Queen Beryl."<br>Castor and Pollux humbly bowed then Beryl continued, "Malachite since your hands will not be healed for a good while yet, you shall take command of things here and send out the Gemini Twins and the Plant Trio on the missions you set forth. Got that?"  
>"Yes Queen Beryl," Malachite humbly bowed and so did Yasha when Beryl decreed that he would continue to wait on Malachite and help him with his injuries.<p>

Then Beryl changed her tone. "Now I have a little question for you Zoicite." She produced the shard and held it up high for all to see. "Can you explain to me how Tuxedo Mask came to have this buried in his stomach when I transported him here?"  
>Zoicite trembled slightly and said, "I'm sorry your majesty. It was an accident."<br>Beryl waved her free hand over her crystal ball and gazed into it. "Oh yes," her voice dripped with frightening sarcasm. "I can see what happened Zoicite. I see how first you accidentally severed the cables to the elevator. And next there was another accident unforeseen with this weapon I'm holding. It was really unfortunate wasn't it?"  
>Everybody was beginning to tremble and quake. Zoicite most of all. Then as she tried to speak Queen Beryl thundered in rage,<br>"Did you really think you could hide the truth from me? You have been warned for the last time!"  
>Malachite and the Plant Trio tried to intercede for Zoicite and she whined in fear, "Please don't turn me over to the Doom and Gloom Girls Queen Beryl."<br>Malachite and the others kept their desperate pleadings while Beryl screamed, "The Doom and Gloom Girls are not going to deal with you ever again!"  
>And with that she hurled the shard with deadly precision sending it deep into Zoicite's belly.<br>"Nooooo!" Malachite cried. The Plant Trio shrieked in horror and Yasha, Castor and Pollux were open-mouthed and bug-eyed with shock. The Shadows however were all neutrally unresponsive.  
>Queen Beryl calmly spoke, "All who wish to say their fond goodbyes to General Zoicite have my permission to quickly do so before it's too late."<p>

Malachite hugged her tearfully as best he could with bandaged, broken hands. "Oh Zoicite. I'm sorry. Queen Beryl should have punished me for not teaching you to be more patient," he sobbed uncontrollably.  
>"Malachite. Where are my best friends? Let me hug them one last time," Zoicite pleaded and Malachite consented to step aside while Gureepo, Housenka and Suzuran ran forward weeping. They all threw their arms around her.<br>"Madam Zoicite. It's not fair."  
>"You saved our lives but we are powerless to save yours."<br>"We have failed you."  
>"So have I!" Malachite moaned.<br>But Zoicite smiled at them all. "The only one who failed was me. You wonderful girls tried to dissuade me from seeking revenge and disobeying Queen Beryl, but I wouldn't listen to you. I'm sorry."  
>Gureepo sobbed, "We will miss you Madam Zoicite."<br>Suzuran added, "You're our best friend."  
>"I will miss you too. Don't ever forget me."<br>"We will always remember you," Housenka whimpered.  
>"Let me die in Malachite's arms now please," Zoicite turned her face towards him and as the Plant Trio stepped back crying he embraced her once more and kissed her tenderly.<br>"Don't you forget me either darling Malachite," her lips trembled and as he told her he would never do that she expired and went limp in his arms.  
>He stammered, "G-goodbye my sweetheart."<br>Yasha stood with his head bowed at a distance and even Castor and Pollux were looking sympathetically sombre.

Queen Beryl broke the silence. "Well now that that's all over I expect that you three will now get down to business and take care of the matter of executing that Titus as I ordered you to do now that the Shadow Warriors are all present and accounted for."  
>The Shadows pricked up their ears and one of them said, "You want our old trainer disposed of your majesty?"<br>"Oh yes," Queen Beryl smiled. "Titus is a disgrace. She is guilty of insubordination just like Zoicite was." She indicated the dead body lying at grief-stricken Malachite's feet. "She must die herself. That is my judgement and I command you Shadows to assist in her execution."  
>The Seven Shadows all unanimously agreed pledging their unquestionable loyalties to their queen and Beryl threw back her head laughing loudly.<p>

But what nobody knew was that the Dream Dolly had decided to hide herself behind a huge cluster of rocks just nearby where she could see and hear everything that transpired. She had had to place her hand over her mouth to keep from crying out and revealing herself when Queen Beryl had killed Zoicite but upon hearing about the threat against Titus, angry tears began to well up in her eyes and she very quietly turned and snuck away being very careful to stay in the shadows out of sight as she made her departure from the throne room.

In the meantime the Sailor Scouts all made sure that all the people who had been bound and gagged inside the Starlight Tower offices were set free and unharmed. The happy crowd showered them with immense gratitude for their liberation and cheered loudly for their brave guardian heroines. Sailor Moon miraculously managed to compose herself throughout all of this. But after they said farewell and left the building she began to weep once more.  
>"Tuxedo Mask. Oh my Darien." The tears would not stop and the other Scouts were also deeply upset. Tuxedo Mask was dead for all any of them knew.<p>

Luna and Artemis took charge of the situation. "This is a terrible tragedy but we must not allow it to keep us from focussing upon the threat the Negaverse imposes upon Earth," Luna told them.  
>"That's right," Artemis agreed. "Everybody meet us at Lita's family home straight away. We need to fill you girls in on your background. Luna and I are only just beginning to remember all the details ourselves."<br>So back in their civilian identities Lita explained to her parents that she and her friends were going to spend some social time privately in her bedroom along with Serena and Mina's pet cats.  
>"That will be fine Lita," her father grinned amiably.<br>"If you need anything just come and let me know," her mother cheerfully added.  
>"Thank you very much Mum and Dad. We will do that. Let's go girls."<br>Lita led them upstairs to her room with Artemis and Luna curled up innocently in Mina and Serena's arms respectively.

When they were all settled together in a circle on Lita's bedroom floor with the two cats in the center Artemis took the speaker's position. "Okay everybody. Luna and I always knew it was our duty to find you and awaken you as Sailor Scouts, but even we did not remember all the exact details of the background story until just recently. And it's a remarkable story."  
>He went on while they all listened, "Thousands of years ago all of us lived in peace and happiness on the moon. There was a flourishing kingdom there ruled by Queen Serenity and she had a daughter by the name of Princess Serena."<br>Serena's eyes bulged and she gasped, "Th-that was m-m-me!"  
>Luna took over. "That's right Serena. Your mother was training you along with the help of your father, King Lune-Eclipsus to take over from them as the reigning leader of all their loyal subjects."<br>Artemis continued, "The Moon Kingdom was the center of a united community encompassing all the planets within the inner solar system. You other four girls were the selected warrior champions of your respective planets and your own rulers agreed that you would be part of the Moon Kingdoms special defence force in honour of their union. The outer planets of Uranus, Neptune, Saturn and Pluto did not officially consent to be part of the Moon Kingdom so they stayed at a neutral distance and had no direct dealings with us."  
>Luna again took center stage, "But when the evil forces of Queen Beryl invaded the universe the outer planets did at least send warning that the Negaverse was on its way to attack. The four independent outer kingdoms held them off for as long as they could, but eventually Queen Beryl broke through and went straight for the jugular vein of our combined empire. The Moon Kingdom was thrashed to pieces though all of us fought with bravery and honour. King Lune-Eclipsus led the army himself and was killed by the Seven Shadow Warriors."<br>Artemis concluded the story, "But Queen Serenity mustered up enough magic power to defeat them and seal them away and Queen Beryl and the rest of her army were banished too. But because the Moon was destroyed and she herself was about to die she also sent her daughter and the rest of you to live happy lives on the earth. But Luna and I were sent to look for you and awaken your true identities if perchance Queen Beryl should ever break free from her place of imprisonment and threaten the universe once more."

Raye gritted her teeth. "So now we must all be united as one against the Negaverse."  
>Mina agreed, "Yes. We must fight together or our new home on this planet will be destroyed just like the Moon Kingdom was."<br>Lita and Amy also swore to fight together as one but to everybody's shock Serena said, "Count me out."  
>"What are you saying Serena?" Amy gasped.<br>Serena was beginning to cry once more. "What I'm saying is I have not got the will to fight anymore after what's happened today. I've found out that I'm the Moon Princess on top of being the Sailor Warrior of the Moon and also that dear Darien, who I thought was a total jerk, is actually my long-lost love. And he's most likely dead. He was dying in my arms and the Negaverse has probably killed him by now. How can I continue to fight in the wake of this terrible event? You four can defend the universe. I'm sorry. I just can't."  
>As the tears began to pour out of her eyes like a massive downpour of rain even Raye bit her tongue and bowed her head sympathetically. All of them including Artemis and Luna understood Serena's strong feelings of grief. There was nothing to do now except leave her alone to mourn.<p>

Back in the Negaverse itself the Dream Dolly ran as fast as her little legs could carry her with her dress hitched up to join Titus and Ramwoir where they said they would be hanging out inside Titus and Jedite's personal living quarters. When she burst in out of breath they were immediately alarmed.  
>"Dream Dolly! What's the matter?" Titus jumped to her feet out of her chair and the Dream Dolly ran into her arms crying.<br>"Oh Titus. It's horrible. Queen Beryl killed General Zoicite and then she told the Plant Trio to personally execute you!"  
>Ramwoir also leapt out of her chair. "WHAT?" she was outraged and Titus was turning pale.<br>The warning that the ghost of General Nephlite had given her now made crystal clear sense. Death was to be her only reward for helping to liberate the Shadow Warriors. Not the restoration of her boyfriend Jedite.  
>Dream Dolly looked up at her friend with a tear-stained face. "The Shadow Warriors have been told that you are a traitor who must be put to death. They will be here any moment along with the Plant Trio to kill you. Oh, my dear friend. You must escape."<p>

Ramwoir was furious. "I will help you escape Titus. But you will not go alone. I have more magic power reserves than our treacherous, despicable queen gives me credit for."  
>Concentrating hard she willed Jedite to appear in his frozen block of crystal. Titus gasped at the sight of him but Ramwoir concentrated further until the sweat was pouring down her face and the crystal cracked. The cracks spread and spread until the crystal burst into little pieces freeing Jedite, who collapsed to the floor.<br>Titus and the Dream Dolly were immediately by his side lifting him to his feet. "T-titus. What's going on?" he muttered in surprise.  
>"There's no time to explain Jedite dear," Titus replied. "We must flee together."<br>But suddenly the door burst open and the Plant Trio appeared. "We have orders from our queen to exterminate you Titus along with all who are by your side," Gureepo raised her thorn arm ready to strike.  
>Ramwoir shouted, "You two transport yourselves away with Jedite. Don't worry about me. I will hold them off with my power to slow time."<br>Gureepo was shooting at Titus first but the thorn was moving at a snail's pace slowed down. "But Ramwoir," she began to protest.  
>"Don't argue Titus or you'll all die. I'm trying to save you. Please go."<br>Titus began to cry but she said, "Thank you Ramwoir. I'll never forget you. Come on Dream Dolly."  
>Jedite was so disoriented he did not know what was happening as Titus and the Dream Dolly shifted positions to support him firmly between themselves before transporting.<br>But then the Shadow Warriors appeared. They were immune to Ramwoir's magic of slowing down time. Suzuran shouted at them pointing to Ramwoir, "Destroy her! She's impeding our efforts to annihilate our targets."  
>Ramwoir bravely stood her ground as the Seven Shadows surrounded her and engulfed her snuffing her out like a light. When Ramwoir was killed Gureepo's thorns shot out just as the others de-materialized. But she could feel a small piece of thorn break off obviously snagged inside something all the same.<p>

All of a sudden the five girls were startled along with Luna and Artemis by the appearance of Nephlite's spirit in their midst.  
>"W-what is this?" Lita gasped.<br>"Is this an attack?" Raye was immediately defensive but Serena swallowed her sobs and wiping her eyes with her hanky spoke to calm the others down.  
>"No it's serious. But it's nothing to threaten us. This is Nephlite's spirit girls. He always appears to alert me whenever Molly's in danger from the Negaverse."<br>Amy and Raye recognized Nephlite's form and Amy was immediately concerned.  
>"It is you Nephlite! What's happened to Molly?"<br>Nephlite was very solemn. "For once it isn't Molly I'm bringing to your attention. Sailor Scouts. Don't ask me what the matter is right now but you must come with me immediately. It's most urgent."  
>Lita and Mina were a little skeptical but Serena assured them, "Nephlite has never led me astray since he became a ghost. Trust me on this please."<br>Raye and Amy sided with Serena so the others including Luna and Artemis consented.  
>Lita told her parents they had decided to go for a walk together now so they all said goodbye and met Nephlite outside the front door. "Follow me," he floated in front of them as they all ran towards the park.<p>

As they approached some figures huddled together in a grove of trees in the shadows Nephlite called out, "Transform now!"  
>The five of them did so then they realized who Nephlite had led them to.<br>The Dream Dolly lay in the arms of Titus while Jedite was crouched next to them. They were both crying bitterly because their friend was pierced through her arm with a piece of Gureepo's thorn that was sucking away the life force of the Dream Dolly slowly but surely.  
>Sailor Mars cried, "Why have we been brought to this scene?"<br>Jedite and Titus looked up with tear-stained faces and the Dream Dolly just lay in Titus' lap with her eyes closed groaning.  
>Nephlite's ghost appeared making Jedite and Titus gasp in between their sobs.<br>"Sailor Scouts. Listen to me," he implored them. "Titus and Jedite were about to be killed as they were fleeing the Negaverse. You can see their friend is fatally wounded just like I was. You could do nothing to save me but I know you have the power in your wand to save her Sailor Moon."  
>Sailor Jupiter exclaimed with disbelief, "You want us to help part of the enemy? No way!"<br>Sailor Venus and Artemis were unsure about this. Luna, Mercury and Mars were somewhat hesitant though they remembered how Nephlite had changed.  
>Jedite was speechless with shock and confusion while Titus looked at Sailor Moon and begged, "Please save Dream Dolly if you can Sailor Moon. Remember I once spared Molly and released her."<br>Sailor Moon looked from Titus to each of her friends then to Titus once more. Indecision raced through her mind.  
>"Sailor Moon," Nephlite addressed her gently. "Titus did spare Molly. Won't you return the bit of good she did with good?"<br>The other Scouts all had their eyes on her wondering what she was going to do and Luna said, "Sailor Moon. I think you really should do what you know in your heart is the right thing to do."  
>"Yeah. Before it's too late," added Sailor Mercury.<br>The Dream Dolly grunted and shifted position in Titus' lap.  
>"She can't last much longer Sailor Moon," Nephlite warned her softly and Sailor Moon realized she needed to act and no longer delay.<br>Whipping out the Crescent Moon Wand she waved it round her head shouting, "MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!"  
>The energy emanating from the wand washed over the Dream Dolly and the thorn in her arm dissolved leaving an open wound which in turn healed itself and closed up the wood-like flesh leaving not a mark.<br>The Dream Dolly opened her eyes and gazed at the faces of Jedite and Titus. "What has just happened?"  
>They didn't answer her. They both fell upon her and hugged her tightly laughing for joy at the miracle.<br>Then Titus threw herself at Sailor Moon's feet thanking her grandly and Jedite followed suit.  
>The Sailor Scouts were all flabbergasted. They never expected things would ever come to this. The Dream Dolly was still rather weak but she smiled and said how grateful she was even while her strength was returning.<p>

Nephlite spoke again, "Sailor Moon. You have done the right thing. There is potential for good within these three people. I can sense it like I told you before. Zoicite was pure wickedness through and through but these folk are different. Give them a chance to redeem themselves." This request was made to all the Scouts not just Sailor Moon.  
>Titus suddenly spoke to Jedite and the Dream Dolly, "Where can we go to be safe from the forces of Queen Beryl? She is bound to send them to track us down in the future?"<br>Jedite moaned with despair and the Dream Dolly sobbed.  
>The Sailor Scouts all looked at each other worriedly but then Sailor Mars spoke up, "There is plenty of room to hide at the Cherry Hill Temple. You can stay in one of the big spare chambers together."<br>Upon hearing this the three of them all burst into hopeful, joyous smiles. "You'd really do this for us in spite of all the bad things we've done?" Jedite could hardly believe it.  
>Sailor Mars grinned and said, "Everybody makes mistakes. Don't worry. I'll keep Grandfather and Chad heavily charmed so they'll never know you're hiding out there and I'll see you get food and everything else you need so you'll be able to stay out of sight and in the shelter of my magical protection."<p>

And so this is precisely what happened.  
>As for Darien, Queen Beryl was currently watching him as he lay in the open casket being bathed in the power from the Negaforce. "Darien is a very stubborn man. Erasing his memories is taking much longer than I thought," she muttered to herself. Then she asked him who he was.<br>He grunted and replied, "P-prince Darien."  
>"You won't be much longer," Queen Beryl gritted her teeth determinedly. "When we're finished with you you will become a loyal Negaverse soldier. And your first mission will be destroying Princess Serena and delivering the Silver Imperium Crystal to me so that my Seven Shadow Warriors will be strengthened with its power and lead us to final victory."<p> 


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER 32

Luna was very worried about poor Serena. Ever since Darien had disappeared after seeming to be mortally wounded she had never been the same. She was telling all this to the other four girls and Artemis in the grounds of the Cherry Hill Temple.  
>"Every night I hear her moaning and saying "Darien" or "Tuxedo Mask please come back to me" in her sleep. And when she is awake during the day she goes into a decline and hardly eats anything. At school she won't talk to any of her friends. Not even Molly. Everybody is getting concerned for her. But she won't talk to any one at all."<p>

Amy sighed. "The poor girl."  
>Lita said, "And she's really not eating properly? This is very very alarming Luna."<br>"I know," Luna agreed. "She's so weak she's having more and more accident-prone moments than she normally has on average. She may hurt herself really badly any time."  
>Curled up in Mina's lap Artemis snorted, "Why's she such a wimp? What kind of Moon Princess goes into a hyper self-destructive mood denying all attempts to help her at a time when we need her the most?"<br>"Don't be so harsh Artemis." It was Raye who had spoken, "Try to understand. Somebody she really cared about has departed from her life forever. The process of shock and grief takes different amounts of time for different people to get over. No matter how difficult things may be we must support her in this time of heartbreak."  
>Lita was surprised. "So why are you actually standing up for Serena Raye? Didn't you always used to think that she was unworthy to be our leader and that you would be a better person for the position?"<br>Raye cringed and bowed her head blushing with real shame. The memory of how she had once attempted to use mind control over Lita and Amy to assert herself as the leader of their team hung heavy upon her shoulders.  
>"I admit it. I never thought she was much of a leader but when I saw how she handled the Imperium Silver Crystal to strike that powerful blow against Zoicite when she was revealed as the Princess I realized how much I had misjudged her. Underneath the whinging, the whining and all her other faults she really is a strong able-bodied leader at heart. I wish I had realized that sooner and striven to try to encourage her to persevere rather than criticize her personal failings."<br>Lita and Amy both gasped and placed a hand of comfort on each of Raye's shoulders. "There! There! It's okay Raye," they both spoke soothingly to her and she began to cry gratefully.

Artemis then proceeded down to business. "Well then Luna. You'll have to reach out to her and give her consolement."  
>Luna answered with her head bowed, "Don't think I haven't tried Artemis. But Serena isn't like an electrical appliance you send to the electrician to get fixed. I don't think just talking to her will work."<br>Then looking up she addressed the whole group, "Perhaps one of you girls can think of a really super major way to cheer her up? I have a feeling it will take something really big to distract her from what her mind is focussed upon."  
>Mina thought for a minute then said, "Perhaps I know what will do the trick. All the other girls in town are really, really, really wild about this new Hair Salon business that's recently opened up in town. I will try to get Serena keen to go there for a treatment with me."<br>Luna and the others all wished her good luck.  
>"I hope Serena will come out of her shell." Raye was sincerely regretful of her past behaviour and she wanted to be able to make amends with Serena.<p>

Later that day Mina went to visit Serena at her house. Her mother was just going out shopping when Mina arrived. "I'm so happy you're here Mina." She gave a smile as she opened the car door to climb in. "I've been very worried about Serena and so has her father and brother. I hope you can cheer her up."  
>"I'll do my very best," Mina promised as Serena's mother drove away and they waved cheerfully at each other.<br>Mina went upstairs to Serena's room and found her lying face down on her bed with the musical star locket playing. Her sobs were so piteous to behold.  
>"Hey Serena. I've come to spend some time with you."<br>Serena looked up and seeing Mina she actually smiled through her tears. She liked Mina very much. One of the reasons being that she reminded her so much of Sailor V and she still only barely knew her.  
>She closed the locket and sat up. "Mina. Hi there."<br>Mina sat down next to her and placed her arm around her shoulders. "You really miss him heaps don't you?"  
>Serena sniffed, "Yes. I never thought I'd miss hearing him call me Meatball Head."<br>"But you know he wouldn't want you to cry for him all the time. He'd want you to carry on and enjoy your life."  
>Serena knew this was true. "I know that's right Mina. I think I know now exactly how Molly felt when Nephlite was killed. But I sure wish Darien would appear to me as a spirit sometime. Molly's at least seen Nephlite twice and realizes he cares for her."<br>Mina hugged her friend and gave her her handkerchief to blow her nose on.  
>As Serena blew Mina said consolingly, "I'm sure Tuxedo Mask is still watching over you invisibly though. Why don't you come with me and enjoy something fun and really special?"<br>"Like what Mina?"  
>"Let's go to the new Hair and Beauty Salon. They're having 75% discount on all treatment at the moment. Will you please come with me Serena?"<br>Serena loved getting beauty treatment and so she wiped away her tears and said, "Goodie! I'm with you Mina."

But before Serena and Mina even set out to walk to the salon the people who worked there already had other visitors. One of the Plant Trio, Suzuran had been sent out by Malachite along with Castor and Pollux to assist her in setting up a trap there. Queen Beryl had announced that soon Darien would be completely in her power but in the meantime she wanted her army to try to capture Sailor Moon and try to get the Silver Crystal off of her.  
>The lady in charge of the salon had a horrible scare as Castor and Pollux materialized out of thin air and began to place all her staff and customers into a hypnotic trance. "Sleep all you stupid humans. Sleep until we tell you to wake up under our control," Pollux yelled while she and Castor laughed loudly.<br>Then before the poor woman could say or do anything Suzuran appeared in front of her and grabbed her head with both her hands. "You will now obey whatever I command you," Suzuran said this with icy venom in her voice while the woman briefly struggled before submitting to the Nega-influence with a glassy look in her eyes.  
>"Yes my mistress. I am at your service" she droned in a robotic voice.<br>Suzuran then gave orders to Castor and Pollux. "Make sure all the devices for hair steam treatment are infected with the sorcery General Malachite obtained from the Negaforce. Then if any of the five Sailor Scouts come here and use them we will be able to take her prisoner. Sailor Moon will have to surrender the Imperium Crystal to save one of her friends. Or if we capture her herself we will force her to hand it over."  
>"We are right on it Suzuran," Castor replied.<br>The trap was baited then the three of them hid themselves with magic invisibility while all the women woke up. The current customers marched into the staff room to hide out until required while the boss and her employees tended to new customers as if nothing had happened.  
>And at this time Mina and Serena were just on their way to get their hair washed, cut, styled and steamed.<p>

When they did arrive the boss greeted them both with a happy smile. "Welcome. What can we do for you today girls?"  
>Serena said, "I fancy a real make over from head to toe!"<br>Mina was very pleased to see how keenly Serena was wrapped up in this idea. "I'm interested in just getting my face and hair looked at personally."  
>The boss replied, "Well I'll begin on your friend personally while Maria tends to you."<br>She directed the lady she called Maria to lead Mina to a sink for washing her hair while she herself led Serena to another. While the two girls had the full treatment of shampoo and conditioner applied to them all the while the Negaverse enemies had their eyes rivetted to the hair steamer machines. None of the ladies who were in them so far had triggered the magic alarm. Either Serena or Mina would set them off depending on who was ready to go from the washing stage to the steaming stage first.

Eventually it was Maria who finished with Mina while the boss was still doing the finishing touches on Serena. Mina was led by Maria over to the nearest vacant chair and the device was placed over her head. Still invisible Castor and Pollux whispered in excitement to Suzuran, "The alarm is beeping! That girl is a Sailor Scout!"  
>"Excellent! Now we have what we've been waiting for." Suzuran exerted her influence over all her controlled captives. The boss reacted with a sudden jerk while she was rinsing Serena's hair.<br>"OUCH!" Serena was startled by the shock of her hair being pulled. "Watch it! That was way too hard." But while her face was covered by the thin cloth designed to keep shampoo and conditioner out of her eyes she failed to realize that the woman had left her side. The customers were taken by surprise as the staff all sprayed them in the face with aerosol cans that knocked them out and the previous customers all came out of the staff room to crowd around Mina to her amazement.  
>"Hey! Where are you?" Serena called out from under the cloth.<p>

The boss lady placed both her hands firmly on Mina's shoulders as Suzuran, Castor and Pollux made themselves visible on her right and left. "So you are a Sailor Scout," Suzuran sneered at her and the Gemini Twins laughed.  
>"Which one are you?" Castor guffawed.<br>"Are you Sailor Moon? Or one of the others?" Pollux chortled.  
>Mina realized that the salon had been a subtle trap and said nothing.<br>"We have ways of making you talk back at the Negaverse. We will get the Imperium Crystal for Queen Beryl," added Suzuran.  
>But in all the excitement they had forgotten about Serena and upon hearing the commotion she had quietly sneaked away, crawling on the floor to a secluded area where she could transform. "MOON PRISM POWER!"<p>

Having transformed she called out a challenge. "Hey you creeps! It's me Sailor Moon! If you want my crystal why don't you fight me instead of bullying my friend?"  
>Suzuran scoffed, "That's pretty tough talk Sailor Moon considering that we could easily force you to hand over the crystal by threatening whichever one of your friends we've captured."<br>Sailor Moon realized this was true and said, "Oops," while two other brainwashed women moved in to help the first one restrain Mina securely while she struggled.  
>But then Suzuran's face turned ugly. "But in fact things are rather personal now Sailor Moon. Your friend is certainly not going anywhere and we will get that crystal. However Queen Beryl's orders do not include keeping you unhurt or even alive. Castor! Pollux! Destroy her as vengeance for Madam Zoicite!"<br>Castor and Pollux stepped forward with their tails tied together.  
>"We've learned our lesson Sailor Moon."<br>"And we still remember what powers our old Commander taught us."  
>Sailor Moon made a nervous face and muttered, "Hoo boy. I'm in for it now."<br>As Castor yelled, "MARS FIRE IGNITE!", Sailor Moon desperately ducked down behind a small ledge with rows of potted plants. She screamed as the fire raged over her head and when it dissipated she screamed again to see all the plants in their pots burnt to crumbling cinders.  
>She desperately rolled over and over somersaulting out of the way as the Twins soared up above her and Pollux attacked in turn, "MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!"<br>The area of the floor where she had previously been crouched upon and everything in close proximity was frozen solid by the attack of extremely cold bubbles.  
>While Sailor Moon was tumbling head over heels she hit a trolley laden with hairdressing equipment spilling everything onto the floor. Just as the twins had turned around to give Castor another go at using her deadly fireballs, quick thinkingly Sailor Moon grabbed a small container of talcum powder and lobbed it in her adversary's direction. Before Castor knew what was happening it struck her in the face and the powder burst everywhere making her cough and choke and sneeze. Pollux was also taken by surprise and their tails were pulled apart while Castor jerked about violently.<br>Sailor Moon prepared to take advantage of this to eliminate the Gemini Twins and she whipped off her tiara.  
>"MOON TIARA,OUCH!"<br>As she was preparing to launch her attack she felt something graze her hand making her drop the tiara.  
>She was stunned. "Ow. What happened? Huh? A-a rose?"<br>She saw a red rose sticking in the floor and realized it was what had struck her. Quickly picking up her tiara she looked around in wonder to see a familiar figure with a top hat, mask, cape and cane sitting in one of the hair-dressing swivel chairs. As it swung around to face her she gasped in wonderment. "Tuxedo Mask? Is it really you? You're still alive?"  
>He just stared coldly at her and the red rose he had thrown turned as black as midnight as he got to his feet and approached her tear-stained, smiling face. Castor was coughing and trying to rub the talcum powder out of her eyes. Pollux realized what was happening and calmly produced a rag to help Castor and Suzuran observed the proceedings smugly.<br>"Hey don't get your hopes up Sailor Moon," Tuxedo Mask said. "I want the Silver Imperium Crystal for Queen Beryl."  
>Sailor Moon was blown away with shock and so was Mina still under restraint. "Tuxedo Mask's being controlled by the Negaforce," she thought to herself while Sailor Moon trembled and almost fainted with disbelief.<br>"Wh-wh-what have they done to you Tuxedo Mask?"  
>Pollux laughed while she wiped Castor's face. "Your hero has had all his memories of his past life completely erased Sailor Moon. All he knows or understands now is that he is to serve and honour Queen Beryl and the Negaforce. And his primary mission is to get the Silver Imperium Crystal you hold."<br>"No. It can't be." Sailor Moon was crying sorrowful tears once more and Suzuran called out to the Gemini Twins.  
>"Castor! Pollux! Let Tuxedo Mask take over. I'll send all the brainwashed women after Sailor Moon to help him. You help me take this Scout prisoner to the Negaverse while she is untransformed."<br>With that the boss lady, all the employees and all the customers converged together and to Sailor Moon's dismay they all magically transformed into one huge 10 foot tall figure armed with a dangerously sharp looking pair of scissors in one hand and a razor blade in the other.  
>While Castor, Pollux and Suzuran were grappling with Mina in the chair Suzuran called over her shoulder, "Our Negaverse magic is full of frightening surprises isn't it Sailor Moon? In that form our brainwashed victims are all an invincibly combined force. You are finished. Get her!"<br>As the giant lunged at her swinging the razor and snipping the scissors Sailor Moon shrieked and desperately dodged the attack circling behind.  
>As Tuxedo Mask himself commanded the giant to destroy her that was the final breaking point for her. With a despairing wail Sailor Moon ran towards the front doors of the salon. As she rushed outside Tuxedo Mask called after her,<br>"You can run Sailor Moon. But you won't be able to hide."  
>The giant followed breaking through the door and part of the wall and Tuxedo Mask grimly walked out through the wreckage.<p>

As for Mina while her three assailants were trying to subdue her and Castor produced an aerosol spray can of the same kind that had been used to knock out all the other current customers she realized she needed to act quickly. Fighting with all her might she reached out with one hand seizing Castor's wrist and twisting it with all her strength. Castor screamed and her finger pressed the plunger in a spasm of pain sending the knockout gas flying into Suzuran's face. She coughed and gasped as she breathed it in and collapsed to the floor. Before the others knew what was happening Mina had wrenched the can out of Castor's severely weakened grip and sprayed them both as well. With the Gemini Twins and Suzuran all sprawled unconscious at her feet she reached into her pocket and pulled out the stick that Artemis had given her when he had revealed her powers to her. The same sort of transformation device that Luna had previously given Sailor Moon's other three friends and she held it high calling out, "VENUS POWER!"  
>Having transformed she knew she needed to go and get the others straight away. Sailor Moon needed their help.<p>

And need it she certainly did. Tuxedo Mask was commanding the giant and he ordered it to relentlessly slash at Sailor Moon with scissors and razor. She was running out of breath from the exertion of trying to stay ahead and from panic. She only narrowly avoided the deadly blades as she ducked and weaved.  
>"You can't keep dodging forever Sailor Moon." He stood nearby pointing his cane at her. "I'd suggest you hand over the Silver Crystal while you're still alive to do so."<br>"Never!" Sailor Moon was defiant. "I'll never give in to you. No matter what."  
>Tuxedo Mask actually had a pained, anguished expression on his face for a split second, but it disappeared as the power of the Negaforce maintained rigid control over him. "So be it. Kill her," he shouted to the giant and as it lunged once more Sailor Moon barely jumped out of the way. But as she landed on her back she realized that the end had come. With no more strength she just lay there helpless and shut her eyes so as not to see the instrument that was going to snuff her out.<p>

But then she heard familiar voices cry out familiar attacks.  
>"MARS FIRE,"<br>"JUPITER THUNDER,"  
>"IGNITE!"<br>"CRASH!"  
>A combined attack of fireballs and electrical lightning knocked the giant off its feet. Sailor Moon realized that her friends had arrived in the nick of time and as she crawled out of the way, Sailor Mercury followed up to incapacitate the giant with her chilly bubble spray.<br>"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!"  
>While the giant was blinded and shivering with cold Sailor Venus cried out to Sailor Moon to quickly use her wand. Sailor Moon complied and the Silver Imperium Crystal on the end of her wand glowed with power as she brandished it. "MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!"<br>The magical healing energy washed over the giant who changed back into all the poor women who had been put under the Negaverse spell and they collapsed on top of each other in an unconscious pile-up.

Tuxedo Mask growled in fury as Sailor Mars started to approach him.  
>"Are you okay?" she asked him. "We thought you were dead. It's great to see you again."<br>Sailor Venus urgently raised her voice. "Don't go near him Mars! He's not the same Tuxedo Mask the rest of you knew before I joined you. Queen Beryl has brainwashed him so that he works for her now."  
>Everybody gasped including Luna and Artemis who were also present.<br>Sailor Venus went on while Sailor Moon began to sob. "It's true. He was controlling the monster that was attacking Sailor Moon."  
>"That's absolutely correct," Tuxedo Mask confirmed Sailor Venus' words with a cold, hard tone in his voice. "I want that crystal for Queen Beryl and I'll fight you one by one or all together in order to get it. So who's first?"<br>Sailor Mars gasped in disbelief. "This can't be!"  
>But just as Tuxedo Mask took one threatening step forward two things happened. Firstly he gasped in disbelief and mental anguish for a split second like he had earlier before he'd commanded the monster to kill Sailor Moon.<br>Secondly Queen Beryl's voice rang out and her head appeared in the sky above them all just like when she had appeared to call Malachite and her other army members back when Sailor Venus had first appeared. "Tuxedo Mask. Report back to me immediately." After a brief pause she added, "You're not ready to take on all five of them yet."  
>Tuxedo Mask frowned, then he said to the Scouts, "So you have received a lucky reprieve. But I'll be back and next time I'm not leaving without that crystal." He pointed to the wand clutched tightly in Sailor Moon's hands and turned away with a flourishing sweep of his cape. "So long fools."<br>As he disappeared through a shimmering portal Sailor Moon broke down and cried bitterly.

But as the women who were all piled up on top of each other began to stir and struggle, Luna and Artemis took charge. "Sailor Moon. Please compose yourself. There are people to look after," Luna began and Artemis continued,  
>"That's right. Help the other Scouts make sure they're all right."<br>Sailor Moon quickly wiped her eyes and blew her nose, then together she and her friends helped the ladies rise to their feet. They were all confused. But alive and uninjured and extremely grateful to the Sailor Scouts.  
>"You girls are so wonderful. We're very lucky to have you in our city. Without you who knows what would have become of all of us?" The woman in charge of the salon was smiling broadly and led everybody else in a chorus of applause and cheering.<p>

As they all returned to the salon to check on those who had been rendered unconscious back there Sailor Venus told her friends about Suzuran, Castor and Pollux. The Sailor Scouts were planning to capture them alive and hold them prisoner to question them about Queen Beryl's newest plans and also how they might be able to de-brainwash their ally Tuxedo Mask. But that was alas, not to be.  
>They discovered all three of them gone and all the customers were slumped in their chairs still out cold. The Sailor Scouts immediately instructed the salon staff to call for ambulances to take the victims straight to hospital.<p>

What had happened was that Queen Beryl had noticed through her crystal ball the unconscious figures of her three soldiers and had sent Gureepo, Housenka and Yasha to retrieve them and bring them back to her throne room. But when they woke up they found their monarch was all out of patience. "I am not amused by the way you allowed yourselves to be so easily overpowered by one of those Sailor Scouts who wasn't even transformed." Her soldiers cringed in apprehensive terror as she spoke harshly to them, "You should have helped Tuxedo Mask get the crystal before the others turned up. Thanks to your bungling that Scout was able to escape and alert the others before Sailor Moon was defeated. We could have had the Silver Crystal and been triumphant by now. This means serious discipline."  
>So the Doom and Gloom Girls were given permission to play with them for one whole hour. The Gemini Twins were forced to endure the agony of having their tails squeezed in vices while Suzuran had her wrists tied painfully together with thick, strong rope and she was hung up in the air. Castor and Pollux screamed and wailed while Suzuran struggled and jerked herself around as her arms groaned with having to support the weight of her own body. After dangling with her arms locked above her head and nothing to support her feet for almost 15 minutes she began to sob and moan, "Let me down. Please let me down!"<br>But Queen Beryl decreed one full hour so she had to endure it. Likewise Castor and Pollux with their tails. When they were released they were wrecks. Especially Suzuran, who was sent to the hospital ward.

Queen Beryl warned Malachite and the others not to fail her also. "I will tolerate no more impediments to our invasion plans. I also want you to keep trying to locate those wretched rebels Jedite, Titus and Dream Dolly. As soon as you uncover their hiding place they must be slaughtered. Do I make myself clear?"  
>"Yes Queen Beryl," Malachite spoke tremblingly for all of them as the others were so scared stiff they could not speak.<br>All this time Tuxedo Mask stood in the background observing everything with a cold and unfeeling expression behind his mask. All he cared about was his mission for Queen Beryl though occasionally he wondered for split seconds at a time why he should have to fight against the Sailor Scouts. It didn't seem right. Especially in regards to Sailor Moon.


	33. Chapter 33

CHAPTER 33

Serena was in trouble with Miss Haruna at school yet again. She had been sleeping in class for starters because she had been up all night crying and fretting about what the Negaverse had done to Tuxedo Mask. While she was sleeping behind her open textbook she had been having unsettling dreams. She saw herself in the role of the Moon Princess at a royal ball and everybody was admiring her. Then Tuxedo Mask appeared from nowhere and asked to dance with her. At first they danced round and round the ballroom happily until Tuxedo Mask's facial expression changed into an ugly grimace.  
>He gripped her arms very tightly that she gasped in pain and he growled, "Give me the Silver Imperium Crystal!"<br>Serena screamed and Miss Haruna woke her up crossly. "Serena! Stop that disruptive noise!"  
>Serena realized she'd been screaming in her sleep in response to her nightmare and looked up into Miss Haruna's furious eyes feeling very small. "S-sorry," she stammered.<br>Miss Haruna frowned down at her. "First you fall asleep in my class, then you start shrieking your head off young lady. Now did you by any chance do your homework last night?"  
>Serena had not of course. She blushed very red and started to hum and ha. This was the final straw.<br>"GET OUTSIDE AT ONCE!" Miss Haruna roared pointing to the door and Serena took off like a scared rabbit.  
>Standing outside she thought to herself, "It's so unfair. Miss H doesn't know how much trauma and grief I've been going through. If only we could liberate Tuxedo Mask everything would be all right."<p>

At the same time Darien was being briefed by Queen Beryl in the presence of Malachite and her remaining army. Even Castor and Pollux were present with their tails heavily bandaged but Suzuran was still recovering in hospital. Darien was wearing elegant robes that Queen Beryl herself had selected for him.  
>"Darien. Time is of the utmost essence," she told him. "You must trap Sailor Moon so we can obtain the Silver Crystal."<br>"I hear and I will obey," Darien answered mechanically.  
>Beryl then addressed her last general. "Malachite. Housenka and Gureepo will supervise the trap you have devised and help Darien succeed. Are you ready?"<br>Malachite's hands were still hurting him but he bowed and said, "Yes Queen Beryl. We are going to take control of Countess Rose and her finishing school for young ladies. We will mail out invitations to every young girl Sailor Moon's age in town promising that we will teach them how to become as dignified as royal princesses. We are hopeful that Sailor Moon will accept the invite since she discovered that she is also the long lost princess of the Moon Kingdom."  
>Queen Beryl was impressed with Malachite's cunning confidence. "There could well be a very strong chance things will work out as you hope Malachite. Very well. Proceed and I warn you. Don't fail me."<br>Housenka and Gureepo gulped and bowed nervously. "We won't Queen Beryl."

And so Countess Rose and her servants had a very nasty surprise as Gureepo and Housenka paid them an unannounced visit after all their current students had gone to bed that night. Before they could fathom what was happening they were all in the same hypnotic trance as the ladies had been at the Beauty Salon. All throughout the building the various serving staff were under Nega-control. Finally they approached Countess Rose herself and her two butlers. The men tried to attack and overpower the intruders but they were inevitably stopped in their tracks and put to sleep where they stood.  
>Countess Rose was terrified. "Please don't hurt me. You can have anything you want," she sobbed as Gureepo and Housenka walked towards her.<br>Gureepo grinned, "All we want is your facilities and your assistance."  
>With that the Countess started to scream but Housenka placed her hand over her mouth. "Now now. No noise please. You'll disturb all your sleeping charges."<br>Gureepo reached out and touched her forehead. "You should really be delighted. We're going to increase your school's productivity."  
>With that the two soldiers laughed as Countess Rose succumbed to their power.<p>

So very soon everybody was talking about how many invitations had been sent out from the finishing school. Molly was amazed. "Usually they only accept students who are recommended by their members. But they've personally invited every young girl in town to sign up for their course. I have one too."  
>She held up her invitation for everybody to see. All the other girls including Serena held up theirs also. They were all standing in a group on the sidewalk outside the ice cream parlour.<br>"Are you going Molly?" one of the others asked.  
>"No. I'm not personally interested in this."<br>"Well I for one am going," Serena declared waving her invitation with glee.  
>"You really mean it Serena?" Molly was even more amazed and so were all the other girls.<br>"You bet. As soon as I received this in the mail I immediately ran straight to show it to my mother and father. Dad was very hesitant about me going at first but thank goodness, Mum was deeply keen and talked to him. She said it would do me a lot of good to learn how to be ladylike."  
>Although Serena didn't say anything about her brother Sammy, he had really riled her privately. He told her that she would utterly fail the course, but she had determined to prove him wrong. He said he would take back his words when she passed then and they had left it at that.<br>A few of the other girls like Molly were not going but most of them were and their parents had made all the necessary arrangements for them to be exempt from regular school for the duration of Countess Rose's tutoring.

At the Cherry Hill Temple the other girls were talking with Artemis. "Hey. Did you hear that Serena has accepted the invitation from the Rose Finishing School to learn how to be a princess?" Lita mentioned while they were gathered together.  
>Raye was sweeping the floors and she paused with her broom in hand to remark with a hard edge to her voice, "Do you really think she'll achieve success?"<br>"Don't be too hard Raye. At least she's trying," said Amy but Artemis wasn't too sure.  
>"Surely it'll take more than finishing school to make a princess out of Serena?"<br>"Oh Artemis," Mina answered. "Isn't she just fine the way she is already?"  
>Artemis was slightly taken aback but he agreed, "Of course she is Mina. But there's so much more to being a princess than how you look."<br>"What do you mean?" Mina wanted to know so Artemis thought a moment, then explained,  
>"Um. Well being a princess is all about what you are on the inside. It's nothing to do with your looks or even your manners. It's your heart that counts."<br>Then Amy suddenly exclaimed, "Hey! We all received invitations ourselves, didn't we?"  
>The other three all confirmed that they did and Amy went on,<br>"Well then why don't we all sign up too? What I mean is just so that we can offer our support and encouragement to Serena."  
>They all thought that sounded like fun. Even Raye.<br>"Yeah! Hooray!" They all cheered and laughed with joy.  
>Artemis thought this was way beyond crazy but he knew they wouldn't listen to him. He just shut his eyes, sighed and muttered, "Bother bother bother."<p>

And so it was that to her surprise Serena found herself accompanied by Amy, Mina, Lita and Raye when she went to meet Countess Rose at her finishing school. As all the girls who had accepted the invitations exclaimed ooh and ah Countess Rose shook each one of them by the hand. "Welcome lovely ladies. My butlers Charles and John will show you all to your rooms where you'll be sleeping while you're here for the next three weeks. You can unpack your gear, then meet me in the dining room for lunch in two hours. Our course will begin while we eat. I'll teach you to be lady-like at the table."  
>The girls all followed the butlers up the stairs. They found themselves teamed up in pairs of two in each room. Serena was glad that Amy offered to be her roommate. Not that Raye would have wanted to make the offer. She didn't fancy the constant tension that Serena would create for her in all likelihood. Raye and Lita decided to go together while Mina went with one of Serena's schoolfriends. Like Raye, she went to a different school than the others and none of her own schoolmates had accepted the invitation. But she and the other girl were both very pleased to meet each other.<br>As Serena and Amy unpacked their bags and found places for everything there was a knock on the door.  
>Amy answered and upon opening she beheld a maid with a pretty pink frilled dress in each hand. "Hi girls," she smiled as she held the clothes out. "This is what the Countess wants you to wear when you come to dinner. You'll find your shoes just underneath your beds."<br>"Thank you very much." Amy was very polite as she took the dresses and smiled at the maid before closing the door.  
>"Let's get changed Serena. I'll go into the bathroom first. Then you can have your turn."<br>"Okay Amy." Serena looked at the dress as it lay on her bed while she waited for Amy to finish. When Amy emerged from the bathroom she looked so attractive that Serena smiled admiringly.  
>Grabbing up her dress she said, "Very nice Amy. I'll put mine on now."<br>However when she emerged she was looking very distressed and upset. "Hey! This dress is beautiful but why does it have to be so tight?"  
>Amy tried to be reassuring. "It's just because you're not used to it Serena. Let's get our shoes on next."<br>Again Serena was not happy. "These shoes. I swear they'll give me blisters."  
>Amy shut her eyes to compose herself. "Very well. You can take them off for half an hour before we will need to go to the dining room in twenty minutes."<br>So Serena sat around in her bare feet but she wished she could have taken the dress off too and not put it or the shoes back on. She was thinking to herself as she and Amy went to eat, "I won't be able to enjoy myself properly. They should get these clothes they gave me examined. I swear they must be faulty merchandise."

Serena quickly forgot about the way her clothes made her feel though. As soon as they were all seated round the big rectangular dinner table and Charles and John proceeded to begin to serve lunch starting with soup, Serena was eager to begin her meal.  
>Countess Rose at the head of the table said, "Well ladies. Let us begin our delicious luncheon."<br>"Oh good. I'm really hungry." Serena picked up her spoon and as soon as Charles had filled her bowl she began to dig in.  
>SLUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRPPP!<br>To everybody's shock Serena slurped her soup very noisily. Charles tried to correct her. "No no miss. Ladies do not slurp their soup."  
>Serena paused and looked at him. "Huh? Oh okay."<br>But again when she put her spoon to her lips there was a nerve-wracking slurp. Charles was getting incensed. "I said no slurping! Stop it at once! If you keep slurping your soup it will be taken away! Understand?"  
>Serena moaned, "It's so unfair to turn something as simple as eating into such a difficult chore!"<br>Then suddenly everybody jumped in fright as Raye shouted across the other end of the table. "Get a grip Serena and GROW UP!"  
>John immediately rushed to her side. "No no no miss. Ladies do not raise their voices or lose their tempers so quickly."<br>Raye's face was the absolute picture of embarrassment and to make it worse Serena started to giggle. "I-I'm sorry Raye. But you look so funny with your eyes and your mouth all wide open. AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
>Raye shut her eyes and bowed her head to control her rage while Charles told Serena to stop laughing at once.<br>Lita, Mina and Amy were all nervous but kept silent staying out of the affair. Countess Rose sighed to herself. She would have to keep her self-control and set an example for her girls. Serena would need to be watched very carefully to avoid things getting out of hand.

Later after lunch the girls all sat around in couches and armchairs listening to Countess Rose giving a lecture on the art of how ladies should speak. Serena was literally bored to tears. "This is worse than maths class," she thought to herself. Just as she began to yawn she was startled to hear the Countess address her by name.  
>"Serena." As she jumped she stammered.<br>"Er. Y-yes."  
>"What would you say when you offer a cup of cocoa to your guests?"<br>Serena stumbled for what to say. "Um. Hey everybody. The cocoa jug's been boiled. Come and get it."  
>Then she became nervous. "Or perhaps please come and get it?"<br>As several of the other girls began to chuckle at her she blushed very red.  
>The Countess turned her attention elsewhere. "How about you Amy?"<br>Amy stood up. "I would say "Would you like a cup of cocoa? Please allow me to serve you."  
>The Countess smiled. "Very good Amy. Do you see Serena how much better it is to offer to serve your guests rather than tell them to help themselves?"<br>Serena felt so very small and she was as red as a beetroot in her face as she sat down with a whimper.

And so as the three weeks slowly ticked away Serena found that learning to be a lady was not something that came easy to her. She was very clumsy and she wasn't very good at table manners, speaking appropriately or anything else. But there was one thing that was an exception for her.  
>Countess Rose loved discus throwing and she felt it was an excellent pasttime for young ladies. Every second day they spent the afternoon throwing the discus back and forth to each other. This was something Serena was truly good at and she dazzled everybody with her skillful talents as the discus twirled superbly through the air doing many different kinds of tricks but always returning to Serena like a boomerang. Even Raye admitted she was impressed.<br>But while the Countess and her two butlers were out in the grounds supervising the discus all the time two other pairs of eyes were watching through an upper window. Gureepo and Housenka were spying out the girls as they threw the discus and they noticed Serena at once.  
>"She's definitely the best hands down Housenka," said Gureepo.<br>"Maybe she's Sailor Moon Gureepo. Sailor Moon's tiara turns into something that resembles a spinning discus when she throws it," Housenka remarked.  
>"That makes sense Housenka. We'd better keep a very close eye on her. Still it amazes me how she can be so very good at this but so pathetic at everything else."<br>"I agree Gureepo. She's pathetic as far as Princess material is concerned."  
>"But she's dangerous all the same. We must watch our step as we proceed."<br>Housenka shuddered as she remembered how close she and Gureepo had come to getting killed along with Suzuran at their first encounter with Sailor Moon. "That's definitely a very serious point to keep in mind. I don't want to die."  
>As she said this Serena spun the discus on her pointer finger before sending it zooming off again with a huge smile on her face.<p>

And so as the three week course came to an end Countess Rose announced that the final class in the seminar would be a dance ball night. Young men from the community, who were in the employ of the finishing school would be there to dance with them. "At the end of the ball all girls whose shoulders I personally touch will pass the course. Let's enjoy ourselves tonight ladies." Countess Rose merrily raised her hands in excitement and everybody cheered in anticipation. Gureepo and Housenka were watching invisibly as they always were. The Countess and her servants were putty in their hands. When the dance was over they would spring their trap and get the Silver Crystal using their brainwashed victims.

When the dance commenced almost all the girls danced gracefully and appropriately, including Amy and Lita. But the three exceptions were Raye, Mina and Serena. Serena was a total clutz and every five minutes she either did one of two things. Stumble over her own two feet and fall flat on her face or stomp upon the foot of the poor fellow who was trying to dance with her.  
>"Aaaaarrrgh!" he was moaning and groaning. "The wages they pay me are only just barely worth this."<br>"I'm so very sorry," Serena meekly apologized. Then she stomped his foot once more.  
>"Yeeeooooow!"<br>Serena whimpered, "Ballroom dancing's too difficult for me. Why can't we just go back to throwing the discus?"  
>As for the other two, Raye suddenly muttered in disdain, "This ballroom style of dancing is so boring. Why don't we pick up the pace a little?"<br>Mina agreed, "Yeah. Let's make up our own steps."  
>Then the two of them went wild and to the surprise of their partners, began to drag and jerk them back and forth in quick, spasmodic movements. But the next thing they knew they were bumping themselves and their partners into the other dancing couples. They apologized but many faces were glaring at them in annoyance and the poor men felt very embarrassed.<p>

After an hour and twenty minutes Countess Rose walked around and touched the shoulders of every girl congratulating her on passing. But not Raye, Mina or Serena.  
>"Okay," she said. "Everybody who passed may come with me into the drawing room where I will present the certificates." All the men applauded and the Countess led the girls towards the big doors of the drawing room. Lita and Amy smiled and waved at the other three who were left behind.<br>Raye and Mina sighed, "It's not fair just because we danced a little differently."  
>But Serena was 10 times as upset and actually started crying. "I wanted to become a qualified princess more than anything else."<br>But the men who had been their dancing partners were completely unsympathetic. Especially Serena's who was sitting on a chair and had taken his shoes off massaging his sore feet through their socks.

When the doors were closed the girls saw that all the various servant staff were waiting for them.  
>"Oh look Amy," exclaimed Lita, "Everybody is here to observe the presentation ceremony."<br>But then something frightening happened. When Countess Rose walked up towards her servants they all approached her as well. Then before the startled eyes of the girls they all mystically fused together into a creepy looking giant figure just like the people at the Beauty Salon had done. Amy was shocked.  
>"What's going on?"<br>Before anybody else could speak Gureepo and Housenka materialized beside the big monster. "Please excuse us," Gureepo guffawed, "But there is a change of plans in your graduation ceremony."  
>With that the monster created from Countess Rose and her servants held its arms straight out at the by now very frightened crowd of girls. Before even Lita or Amy could react and do anything a thick candlewax like gell shot out of the monster's palms and just as they all tried to scream, they were coated in the substance and became as if they were all just wax dummies in a museum. Their faces all frozen in masks of horror and dismay.<p>

Meanwhile outside in the dancing area Serena, Raye, Mina and all the young men were terrified half to death when the doors unexpectedly flew open and the two Negaverse soldiers walked out followed by the monster. Wax was dripping from its palms even then and as the men all screamed and ran away Housenka commanded, "Never mind about them! We must quickly deal with these three girls. But don't squirt them until we tell you to do so."  
>The monster grunted and dropped its arms by its sides as they approached them. Serena was trembling. "I have a very bad feeling about this."<br>Gureepo spoke to them, "How sad that you didn't pass the course. But that means one of you must really be Sailor Moon."  
>Serena became very defensive upon hearing this and asked, "Um. Whatever do you mean by that?"<br>Housenka answered her, "Well that Sailor Moon is such a clumsy, wimpy, scatter-brained dimwit who had no chance of ever gaining what it takes to be a real, well-refined lady right from the get-go."  
>Mina retorted, "So she's clumsy."<br>Raye added, "And she's not always so scatter-brained."  
>"Hey!" Serena waved her arms in great indignation. "I know I'm not always perfect but you two are supposed to be my friends!"<br>"Ah-ha! Thank you for telling us which one of you is Sailor Moon." Gureepo pointed at her and shouted, "Get her and take the Silver Crystal off her. Turn the other two into wax figures."  
>As the huge monster raised its arms the waxy substance flew out. Mina was hit before she could react but Raye dodged and yelled at Serena to run for it. Serena hitched up her dress and tried to run but stumbled falling flat on her face. Turning her head she beheld Raye getting smeared immobile as she reacted with concern to her fall.<br>Housenka pointed to her. "Don't coat her in wax. Just seize her so we can make her give us the Silver Crystal."

Just then a rose flew through the air and stuck in the floor at the foot of the monster distracting it and the two members of the Plant Trio. "Huh?"  
>"Where did this come from?"<br>Serena took advantage of this to scramble to her feet and desperately lunging for a nearby open window she jumped out of it calling out, "Moon Prism Power!"  
>Meanwhile Gureepo and Housenka looked up to see Tuxedo Mask looking down at them from an upper balcony before turning tail and running out of sight.<br>"What is HE doing here?" Gureepo spluttered.  
>"Do you suppose he is in his right frame of mind? Has Queen Beryl's mind control proved faulty?" Housenka exclaimed as they looked at the rose. It was bright red, though it was flashing briefly dark black in varying shades. Gureepo and Housenka looked at each other in consternation and worry. Prince Darien was actually trying to fight against Beryl's Nega-influence.<p>

In the next moment Gureepo and Housenka had more to be concerned about as Sailor Moon came flying back in through the very same wide open window. "How dare you take advantage of all these innocent young ladies and Countess Rose and her servants? I am Sailor Moon and I will not stand for any of this. In the Name of the Moon I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you."  
>Housenka gasped in fright and her gaze went fearfully to the tiara on Sailor Moon's forehead. Gureepo was also deeply terrified and desperately started to shout a command to the monster.<br>"Hurry and wax her before she," but she was cut off by the form of Tuxedo Mask suddenly appearing in between Sailor Moon and them. He calmly spoke.  
>"You should let me handle this Gureepo."<br>"What? What are you doing?" Gureepo demanded but ignoring her he turned to Sailor Moon.  
>"Sailor Moon. I want the Silver Crystal for Queen Beryl. You don't need to get hurt if you just give it to me."<br>Sailor Moon was confused and unsure what to make of this. Was Tuxedo Mask acting as her friend or her enemy? But the rose continued to change between red and black while Gureepo and Housenka reacted in dismay.  
>"You're acting suspicious. Sailor Moon is our greatest enemy."<br>"Why promise not to hurt her?"  
>Tuxedo Mask looked behind over his shoulder. "It's the crystal I'm after. Not a battle."<br>"Gureepo. This is madness. We must act now."  
>"That's right Housenka." Gureepo finished her command to the monster, "Destroy Sailor Moon or she'll destroy us!"<br>But Tuxedo Mask cried out, "I have been given magic powers of my own from the Negaforce and I can command that monster you've created. Don't destroy her. Just take the Silver Crystal from her."  
>The two members of the Plant Trio were by this time extremely fearful for their lives and they screamed together, "NO! Destroy Sailor Moon at once!"<br>"No! Get the Silver Crystal!"  
>"No! Sailor Moon!"<br>"The Crystal!"  
>"Sailor Moon!"<br>By now the monster was getting very confused with the obligation to obey two different opposing orders and groaned clutching its head as if it were in pain. Tuxedo Mask pointed and shouted in triumph, "Sailor Moon! Use your wand right now!"  
>Realizing what was happening Sailor Moon complied, "Yes. MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!"<br>The magical cleansing energy washed over the monster and in seconds it was gone. The Countess and all her servants collapsed in a heap and Sailor Moon turned her attention to the cowering pair of Negaverse soldiers.  
>"Thank you dear Tuxedo Mask. I'm glad we're on the same side again. Now there's just two loose ends to tie up."<br>"NOOOOOO!"  
>"PLEASE!"<br>Gureepo and Housenka were desperately begging for mercy but at the same time they were not going to meet their fate without at least trying to put up a fight. They raised their hands ready to use their powers.  
>Ignoring them Sailor Moon had her tiara in her hand and prepared to throw. "MOON, Yikes! What the?"<br>Tuxedo Mask had struck her hand sharply with his cane making her drop her weapon.  
>"Tuxedo Mask. But-but I thought," Sailor Moon was crying as she stared into his cold eyes. The rose had turned black once more and this time it was staying so. She then realized the truth. He had been fighting hard to resist but once more he was fully under Queen Beryl's control.<br>"Sailor Moon. Give me the crystal."  
>Gureepo and Housenka could barely believe that they were still alive but Sailor Moon figured there was only one thing to do.<br>"If you want the crystal I'll give it to you. MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!"  
>So saying she began to bathe him in the energy and he started to tremble and say, "What's happening to me?"<br>Gureepo and Housenka knew Queen Beryl would be most wrathful if she lost him. So Housenka reacted very fast and used some of her exploding seed pods to knock Sailor Moon off her feet while Gureepo seized the dazed Tuxedo Mask. "Let's get out of here before he gains all his memory back Housenka."  
>They vanished before Sailor Moon could pick herself up. She was dreadfully disappointed at not getting her beloved Tuxedo Mask back again.<br>But she used her Moon Crescent Wand to restore Raye and Mina and then quickly restored Amy, Lita and all the other girls back to live flesh and blood from the open doorway before quickly changing back to Serena.  
>When everybody asked what had happened she, Raye and Mina explained that the Sailor Scouts had saved them all and while they cheered the young men arrived back with the police who made sure that Countess Rose and the others were okay.<br>Countess Rose was deeply grateful to the Scouts. "I only wish they were still here now so we could all thank them in a befittingly lady-like way."  
>Raye said, "We'll be sure to pass on the message if we ever see them sometime Countess," and the other four girls smiled and grinned at each other.<p>

Luna and Artemis were very proud of Sailor Moon when they heard about what she had done to save the day by herself while the others were helpless wax figures but the following Monday Serena woke up with a scream. She was late for regular school once more. She ran out the door clutching a piece of toast and Luna and Artemis watched her run off.  
>Artemis sighed, "I think she has a long way to go before she's princess material Luna."<br>"I suppose you're right Artemis." Luna was very disconsolate. "Well she never even passed the seminar in the first place. So she still hasn't left square one."  
>The two cats bowed their heads and shut their eyes. To think this was what their long lost Princess of the Moon had to offer.<p> 


	34. Chapter 34

CHAPTER 34

As soon as Gureepo and Housenka arrived back at the Negaverse with a very dazed and disoriented Tuxedo Mask they urgently spoke to Queen Beryl.  
>"Quickly your Majesty. Sailor Moon began to restore Prince Darien's memories with the Silver Crystal."<br>"We brought him back before she could complete the process."  
>Queen Beryl sprang out of her throne and commanded the Doom and Gloom Girls, "There's no time to waste. Put him in the process of erasing his memories once more."<br>As they complied dragging Tuxedo Mask away Gureepo and Housenka were half relieved but half scared with uncertainty as to what Queen Beryl would do to them in the end.  
>Beryl slowly approached them step by step with a very stern expression on her face. Then while they were trembling with legs like jelly she raised her hand and suddenly slapped them in the face, one after the other. As they recoiled gasping in shock and putting their fingers up to their stinging cheeks Beryl spoke icily, "That is for failing to get the Silver Crystal. But for bringing back Tuxedo Mask in time that is all I'm going to do to punish you on this occasion."<p>

Even Gureepo and Housenka themselves agreed with Malachite, Suzuran and the Gemini Twins when they gathered together afterwards that that was an exceptionally generous display of mercy for Queen Beryl's standards.  
>"You were let off very easily. My poor arms were sore and uncomfortable for two whole days," Suzuran remarked with a pained grimace at the memory while Castor and Pollux held their tails and looked at them.<br>"Our tails are still badly bruised. We won't be able to attach them together and fight again for awhile still yet," Pollux groaned.  
>"My hands are just about healed. But like you I won't be ready to fight till they are completely better," Malachite muttered. "You three will have to all go together on our next plan," he addressed the Plant Trio.<br>"We are at your service General Malachite," Gureepo spoke while she and the other two loyally bowed.  
>"Thank you. I knew I could count on you. Now Yasha. Bring me my magic mirror."<br>Yasha obediently walked over holding the mirror carefully in his strong hands and lifting it up before his master's face. "Here you are Lord Malachite."  
>"Thank you Yasha. Show me what the Sailor Scouts are going to be doing in the future."<br>As he stared into the mirror his eyebrows rose in wonder. "Well well. This is interesting my friends. The magic mirror shows me a picture of the five Sailor Scouts against a backdrop of the Pine Cone Ski Resort amidst the snow-covered hills and trees. This is a sign that in their secret identities they are planning to go on a holiday there."  
>Suzuran cried out in deep enthusiasm, "Then the three of us will go there and set up the trap you will devise Lord Malachite."<br>"Excellent," Malachite turned away from the mirror and Yasha set it carefully aside. "I will think of a perfect plan to set our enemies up. And one more thing. If Queen Beryl sends Darien to help, watch him very closely. From what you've told me happened recently I wouldn't naively assume our queen's control over him is absolute. He seems to be stronger than she gives him credit for. We can't afford to risk his interference when he is supposed to be giving us assistance."  
>"We will proceed with caution in all areas our Commander," pledged Suzuran and the other two gave their agreement.<br>They were all deeply concerned about the Tuxedo Mask issue. Would he be able to resist the power of Queen Beryl once more?

As for the girls they were indeed very excited about their holiday. Chad had announced to Raye and her grandfather that every year around this time he took a trip to visit his mother and father in their elegant mansion nearby the Pine Cone Ski Resort and Raye had an inspiring idea. "Hey Chad! Do you suppose your parents would mind if me and my friends went to stay with them along with you. I'd so enjoy a little holiday in the snow and I'd really love to be able to take my friends with me."  
>Raye figured they deserved a little fun and recreation after fighting the Negaverse for so long.<br>Chad thought for a moment, then said, "I suppose they'll be okay with that. They have plenty of rooms galore after all. They could practically operate their mansion as a Ski Resort themselves in competition if they wanted to. But they are not interested in that. They're rich enough and enjoy living in retirement."  
>"Thank you Chad. You don't mind this, do you Grandfather?"<br>Grandfather grinned, "I'll be able to look after things at the Temple while you're away Raye. I hope you and your friends have fun. I think a break will do you some good."  
>Raye was very grateful to both Chad and her Grandfather and called her friends at once with the good news. Serena and Mina asked if they could bring Luna and Artemis and Chad spoke to his parents on the phone and said they didn't mind at all. As long as the cats were well-behaved and house-trained.<p>

So they all set off on the train together waving goodbye to all their respective family members. Even Luna and Artemis were looking forward to the holiday, though they feared the possibility of a surprise attack by the Negaverse and urged the five girls privately to stay wary at all times.  
>As for everybody else they left the train station after seeing them off and returned to their normal routines. Everybody except for Grandfather that is. Raye had made sure he was appropriately charmed with her strongest magic and three times a day he would prepare and deliver food which he took to a room at the Cherry Hill Temple he believed to be unoccupied. But Jedite was hiding there along with Titus and the Dream Dolly. Both women were now spending all their time in their human appearances and they always took the food from Grandfather, who had a vacant stare on his face. He never registered seeing them or remembered what he had done with the food he'd cooked. Only the Sailor Scouts, Luna and Artemis knew that these three people were secretly hiding at the temple to avoid being killed by the forces of Queen Beryl.<p>

When they reached their destination everybody was excited to see the snow. "This is going to be a wonderful skiing holiday!" Mina joyfully burst out and the others agreed. Even Serena was keen to try her hand at skiing.  
>When they met Chad's mother and father at their home they were so very friendly and shook hands with each of them after embracing their son. "Very pleased to meet all of you," said Chad's dad.<br>His wife smiled and her eyes beamed. "We hope you'll enjoy your time here with us. You can set up your rooms then join us by the fireplace for hot chocolate."  
>The girls expressed their thanks and in no time at all they were unpacked and seated around a cosy, roaring fire sipping mugs of steaming hot chocolate. Luna and Artemis were curled up on the rug settling down to enjoy a little catnap together while everybody chatted.<br>Raye was amazed. "I had no idea you were quite as rich as this Chad. Why do you stay with Grandfather and myself, when you have this beautiful place you could call home?"  
>Chad was on his knees stoking the fire with the poker and he turned smiling, "Let's just say I enjoy your company very much. You as well as your Grandfather Raye."<br>Raye gulped and blushed while Serena grinned showing her teeth and softly laughing.  
>"Our boy Chad has always followed the desires of his own choices since he became old enough to leave home for himself," his dad explained and his mum backed that up.<br>"When Chadwick makes up his mind he will act decisively upon it."  
>Chad was slightly embarrassed at being called Chadwick, but he laughed and winked at his mother when she spoke.<br>As they were finishing their drinks Lita said, "So are you all ready? I'm looking forward to tackling those slopes and feeling the wind blowing upon my body."  
>"Yeah! Let's do it!" the other girls all said this simultaneously sharing Lita's enthusiastic curiosity for the experience.<p>

Chad took them all to meet somebody who could teach them all they needed to know about skiing. "This is a friend of mine. Sharon Kincaid, but her nickname is "Stormy". She's a professional ski instructor who works at the Pine Cone Ski Resort."  
>Stormy shook hands with each of the girls who introduced themselves by name. "I'm delighted to meet all of you. I'll teach you how to ski. The reason I'm known as "Stormy" is because of the way my hair blows and whips in the wind when I zoom down the slopes. Just like the way you'd expect a really massive windstorm would make my hair move."<br>The girls all gasped in awe and Stormy went on to say, "Come with me and join the rest of my current class. We're about due to begin our lesson and they'll all be waiting at the resort."  
>As they walked off the Plant Trio were watching invisibly. "Did you see those girls? There are five of them," said Suzuran.<br>"Yes. They could be the five Sailor Scouts in disguise," Gureepo was excited. "Furthermore the one with the really long yellow pigtails looks very much like the girl Housenka and I saw at the finishing school who could throw the discus as remarkably as Sailor Moon throws her tiara."  
>Housenka fully agreed, "I believe she could be our enemy. When we get a chance we must bring that ski instructor under our power and use her to trap Sailor Moon."<br>"Sounds very good girls," Suzuran added. "There must be no more failure. We must destroy Sailor Moon and deliver the Imperium Crystal to our queen."  
>Housenka and Gureepo couldn't have agreed more with Suzuran. Queen Beryl's patience was wearing dangerously thin.<p>

The girls had a big surprise when they met the rest of the group. Especially Amy who was so overjoyed to see who was also learning to ski.  
>"Greg!" she shouted and ran to him with open arms.<br>As they embraced Lita explained to Mina that Greg was a good friend of Amy's. Greg shook Mina's hand. "Very pleased to meet you Mina."  
>"Likewise you Greg."<br>As they all put their skies on and picked up their sticks Greg was thinking hard to himself. He had not been in the least surprised for he had known that he would meet the Sailor Scouts while he and his parents were on vacation. But there was something else he could sense was going to happen soon. He had to tell Amy as soon as they were alone after the lesson.

When Stormy had finished the instruction class Serena and Raye decided to do a little gentle skiing together by themselves while Lita and Mina both felt like a special treat.  
>"Let's go buy ourselves some ice cream sodas Mina."<br>"That sounds like a swell idea Lita. See you later Raye and Serena."  
>"Bye. We won't be out for too long. I hope," Raye muttered the last part.<br>Serena was so thrilled about her first time on skies and Raye more or less was going with her because she thought somebody ought to keep a watchful eye on her.  
>"Oh I'm skiing! I'm skiing! This is wonderful Raye. I could do it all day."<br>Raye thought to herself, "Until you start getting hungry at least you Meatball Head." But she resisted the temptation to say this out loud and smiling she thought, "Well perhaps I should be more patient with her. She hasn't done anything stupid or reckless and she's having fun. Like we came here to do in the first place. So I'll ski down the gentle Bunny Slopes for beginners with her. Can't do me any harm."  
>With that she and Serena waved goodbye to their friends and gently pushed themselves away with their sticks.<br>"Hey Amy. Do you want to come with Mina and I or maybe you'd like to spend some personal time with Greg?" Lita said this and winked at her.  
>Amy giggled and turned to Greg who was standing next to her. As she took his hand Mina turned to Lita and winked at her.<br>"I think we both knew what the answer was going to be Lita. So long for now Amy and Greg."  
>After Lita and Mina took their leave Greg suddenly became serious. "Amy it is so wonderful to be alone with you but before we can have fun together I must warn you about something."<br>"Is this another of your precognitive visions Greg?" Amy was very intense as she made her inquiry.  
>"Yes. I see only small vague images. But they seem to involve Serena. I don't know exactly what will happen yet but I think it may be a Negaverse attack."<br>"Oh no! Greg can you please try to get a clearer picture? This sounds extremely serious."  
>"I will. I must concentrate hard. I remember how the last time we met I couldn't see the clear picture of what exactly would happen when the Negaverse turned me into a monster. But I've been practicing hard at improving my skills Amy. I-I must do my very best for Serena's sake."<br>With that Greg scrunched his eyes tightly shut and clenched his fists setting them upon his chin while Amy watched wide-eyed with worry.

Meanwhile as Serena and Raye were going down the Bunny Slopes weird things began to happen. First huge mounds of snow suddenly appeared in front of them. Serena panicked and only just managed to miss them without falling over but then she lost control.  
>"WAAHAAAA! Help me. I can't stop!"<br>Raye had also barely avoided an accident. She couldn't understand it. "I swear those miniature hills just appeared out of thin air. They were not there to begin with," she thought to herself. Then as Serena started wailing she yelled out urgently, "Serena don't panic! Just use your snow plough to help steady you like Stormy said. And these are the Bunny Slopes for crying out loud! They're easy and gentle."  
>"Oh yeah? So what about that surprise obstacle? And how does my snow plough work? I've forgotten in the shock of the moment."<br>Raye groaned, "If you break your leg or your arm on these simple hills because of your silly overreactions don't whine at me about it!"

The next thing Raye knew a huge mound of snow mysteriously formed itself into a giant snowball and started tumbling down behind her. She gasped and cried out, "Look out Serena! There's an avalanche behind us!"  
>Serena was still hopelessly trying to stay upright ahead of Raye and she screamed, "You do something Raye! You know I have no control!"<br>Up above the Plant Trio were floating in mid-air. They had brainwashed Stormy and sent her skiing off after Serena and Raye. With Negaverse sorcery Stormy had caused these misfortunes to befall the two girls and she was right behind the avalanche in perfect control.  
>"Time for the coup de grace," said Housenka and the three of them concentrated hard influencing Stormy to magically open a chasm in front of Serena and Raye. Still pathetically screaming Serena disappeared down the chasm. Raye had no idea what was going on but pushing on her ski sticks as hard as she could she caught up to Serena and tackled her to the ground before she could crash into the huge wall at the end.<br>As for the avalanche the Plant Trio instructed Stormy to close up the canyon except for the small rectangular hole where the two girls were huddled and as they watched in fright the walls crashed and fused together crushing the giant snowball which formed a snowy slope trapping them.

Raye and Serena did try to climb up the snow to get out. Raye grunted as they both tried grimly to scale the slope side by side. "Watch your step Serena. This is made of nothing but snow. It's very slippery."  
>Raye and Serena tried to be very careful but it was just too slippery. They only managed to climb short distances before their feet began to slip and armfuls of snow broke off in their grip sending them sliding back down. After two tries Serena gave up. "We'll never make it Raye."<br>"I'm not a giver-upper like you Serena. I swear I'm getting out of here before I turn into a popsicle."  
>As she began to climb once more Serena said, "Come on Raye. It's hopeless."<br>As Raye slipped for the third time Serena said, "You see what I mean?"  
>Raye shook snow out of her hair and angrily snapped at her, "I'm not staying with a quitter like you!"<br>As Raye tackled the slope once again Serena was a little hurt. "Why are you so grouchy? I'm sure somebody will come and find us."  
>"Yeah. Somebody from the Negaverse after your crystal will find us!"<br>"Huh?" Serena was taken aback and Raye grunted.  
>"That's right. Haven't you figured it out? These things were not natural occurences."<br>As this sank in Serena sat down and took the star locket out of her pocket absently. Listening to the music she thought about Tuxedo Mask. How she wished he could still be depended on to save them from this Negaverse trap. Then she noticed Raye sit down next to her.  
>"Hey. I thought you were gone."<br>Raye sighed. "It really is too dangerous. I could be very badly injured if I made it half-way or three quarters up and slipped. I suppose there is no other option but to wait."  
>Sitting next to each other they both listened to the locket play.<br>"I hope you don't mind me playing this Raye, but it really cheers me up when I have the blues."  
>Raye made a slightly mournful sound while she listened and Serena suddenly shut the locket off. "Oh! I'm very sorry Raye. I didn't think about your feelings. It must be awful to be reminded of Darien right now."<br>But Raye turned and smiled, "Actually even though it is a little bit sad it's really very nice to think about him. Though I know it was never meant to be."  
>"But you still love him very much don't you?"<br>"Not really. It was just a silly crush. I realize that Darien wasn't seriously interested in me. He just went out with me sometimes to make me happy. I mean, it was fun imagining he was my boyfriend for awhile. But it was never like YOU and Darien." Raye had been looking up at the sky through the opening high above them. At this point though she turned to Serena with a beaming, shining, merry look on her face. "With you he's solidly devoted."  
>Serena's eyes had tears pricking at the back of them. "He's not anymore."<br>Raye became incensed. Not at Serena though. She clenched her fist and said, "That's just because the Negaverse has used their magic powers to hypnotize him and turn him against us. But we'll get him back. Just you wait and see."  
>At these words Serena smiled and her eyes brightened up.<br>But Raye went on to say something else. "But you know what? I really wish we could just blast our way into the Negaverse and overthrow Queen Beryl once and for all in a full head-on Sailor Scout ambush."  
>At these words Serena jumped to her feet. "Hey. Wait a minute Raye. Why didn't you mention the Scout thing sooner so we could think to transform ourselves and get out of here?"<br>Raye got to her feet on the defensive. "What? I can't think of everything you know. You should be able to think for yourself you Meatball Head!"  
>Serena passed the buck back. "Well I'm a princess you know. Royal people should be able to depend upon their servants."<br>"You're such a royal pain in the neck," retorted Raye. But in anger the two of them were about to transform when a familiar voice called out to them.  
>"Hey Raye!" it was Chad. He was standing at the top of the pile of sloping snow.<br>Raye cried out in surprise, "Chad! Where did you come from?"  
>"I was skiing nearby when I saw the two of you get boxed into this mysterious canyon by the avalanche. I noticed you were both unharmed but trapped so I zipped off on my skis as fast as I could and borrowed this strong cord of thick rope from the resort."<br>Holding on to one end he trailed it down the snow hill near their feet. "Grab on and I'll help you climb out."

But just then a voice called out, "Hold it!" It was Gureepo. She, Housenka and Suzuran suddenly materialized in front of Chad making him drop the rope in fright. It fell all the way down the slippery snowslide to his dismay.  
>"Oh no!" he yelled but he had more things than that to worry about. Stormy suddenly materialized in between him and the Plant Trio and she was transformed into an intimidating ugly creature.<br>"Put this pest on ice!" Suzuran commanded pointing at Chad and Stormy opened her mouth emitting an icy cold breath that literally froze Chad as he tried to raise his arms to defend himself. He became an ice-encrusted statue with a shocked expression on his face.  
>Raye had had enough. "Come on Serena. Let's show these Nega-creeps we mean business."<br>Serena whimpered, "What if we get turned into popsicles too Raye?"  
>"That's probably what will happen if we do nothing anyway Serena," Raye yelled angrily. "So you'd better get some backbone up."<br>Serena flinched at Raye's rebuke but she knew what she said was right so she put on a stern attitude of determination and shouted, "Moon Prism Power!"  
>As she transformed Raye made her move too, "Mars Power!"<p>

"It seems we have two of the Sailor Scouts including Sailor Moon," observed Housenka looking down from above.  
>"That's right. I'm the Champion of Justice," Sailor Moon called up to them, "And in the Name of the Moon,"<br>"And on behalf of Mars also," Sailor Mars cut in.  
>"We will triumph over evil trash like you," Sailor Moon finished.<br>"So do you want to come down to us or shall we leap up and out of here to fight you?" Sailor Mars issued her scathing challenge but just then another voice they recognized declared loud and clear,  
>"The answer is neither of those two options because I'm coming down to you all by myself!"<br>The two Scouts gasped as the figure of their fallen hero Tuxedo Mask jumped all the way down to land smoothly and agilely on his feet before them.  
>"Queen Beryl has sent me to get that crystal and I'm not giving you another opportunity to try its corrupting mumbo-jumbo on me like last time Sailor Moon!" As he stated this he drew a black rose out of his cape and threw it at them. They shrieked as it stuck in the ice rock wall behind them in between their heads. He threw a second one that came very close to Sailor Moon's face that time.<br>"I've got plenty so I suggest you hand over the Imperium Crystal and don't try anything funny with it," he warned as he drew a third black rose while speaking.  
>"Tuxedo Mask! Don't do this. We're your friends," Sailor Moon begged and Sailor Mars also tried to reason with him.<br>"Don't you remember how we used to fight the Negaverse together? You would always come to help us defeat these monsters."  
>"That's right. And I'm Serena. The Moon Princess you were searching for. You must remember how much we mean to each other!"<br>Sailor Mars pointed to Sailor Moon, "Yes please try to remember. You must retain some traces of your memories."  
>As Tuxedo Mask hesitated his rose started to turn bright red. The Plant Trio were watching very carefully above.<br>"Do you suppose he is in conflict with his loyalties?" Gureepo asked the others.  
>"I don't know but I don't like the way that other Scout is drawing Sailor Moon to his attention," said Suzuran.<br>"I agree," Housenka concurred. "We should destroy her. Let's get the monster we've created out of this person to kill her quickly."  
>So the three of them presented Stormy with a crystal spear and commanded her to impale Sailor Mars throughout her body. The creature obeyed jumping into the chasm with her legs up in the air, holding the spear straight downwards aiming at the top of Sailor Mars' head.<p>

All of a sudden Tuxedo Mask looked up, shouted, "Watch out!" and threw his rose at the spear snapping its point off. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars looked above them and gasped. Sailor Mars quickly jumped to the side so that the monster came crashing to the ground at her feet. The rose that Tuxedo Mask had thrown was stuck in the ice wall halfway to the top as red as a traffic stop light.  
>"He saved your life Sailor Mars!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.<br>At the top of the chasm the Plant Trio saw this and prepared to attack together with Suzuran's sonic blast, Housenka's exploding seed pods and Gureepo's horrible thorn arm.  
>But before they had the opportunity they were suddenly attacked themselves.<br>"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!"  
>"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!"<br>The golden-yellow crescent beam broke off Gureepo's thorn attack just as she proceeded to shoot it out towards her targets below and then the electrifying thunder clap charge blew all of them off their feet. They landed flat on their backs.  
>As they all raised their heads groggily they saw Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus standing before them along with Greg and Sailor Mercury. Greg had concentrated very hard with all his might and had finally detected what was happening to Serena and Raye and where to find them. He and Amy had wasted no time in alerting Lita and Mina and they had transformed and ran off following Greg's psychic lead.<br>As Sailor Mercury attempted to disorient the Plant Trio even further with her Bubbles Blast attack Sailor Mars cried out to Sailor Moon indicating the creature that was really poor Stormy,  
>"Hurry before this monster gets to its feet!"<br>Sailor Moon whipped out the Moon Crescent Wand. "MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!"  
>In seconds the monster was changed back to Stormy Kincaid, who collapsed in a dead faint.<br>But when she and Sailor Mars looked around they found that Tuxedo Mask had disappeared and cries from their friends above drew their attention skywards.  
>Tuxedo Mask was shielding the Plant Trio from further attack. As the three of them helped each other rise to their feet Tuxedo Mask declared with a loud voice, "Sailor Moon! I have saved you and your friends this time though I don't understand why. I will not necessarily do it again. We are true enemies. Next time I'll get that crystal."<br>Jupiter, Venus and Mercury just couldn't bring themselves to attack Tuxedo Mask even to get at the Plant Trio.  
>Tuxedo Mask turned his head and addressed the Trio from behind him, "Take me back to the Negaverse. I want Queen Beryl to help me overcome the negative influences that are interfering with my mission for her."<br>Suzuran said to Housenka and Gureepo, "Let's do as he says before he suddenly changes again and helps the Sailor Scouts destroy us."  
>So the three of them grabbed hold firmly upon Tuxedo Mask and instantly they shimmered and were gone. To the dismay of the poor girls they had transported back to the Negaverse along with Tuxedo Mask.<br>Sailor Moon fought back tears thinking to herself, "I swear I'll set you free from the real Nega-influence that's competing for your mind and heart Tuxedo Mask. If it's the last thing I ever do."

It took no time at all for the five Sailor Scouts to get Stormy up and out of the chasm and Greg helped them gather bits of wood to make a snow campfire after they transformed back into their everyday identities. Raye slowly began to realize just how much she cared about Chad while she wrapped him in a warm blanket beside the fire. As he defrosted he gave a sneeze and asked what had happened with his teeth chattering.  
>"We were saved by Sailor Moon and the other Sailor Scouts Chad," Raye told him while she held him in her arms. "They brought our other friends here to us and drove off the baddies."<br>Stormy was still unconscious but she was breathing okay supported by Amy and Greg who had her lying down on her back with her head comfortably perched on their knees for a makeshift pillow.  
>Chad sat up laughing. "Those Sailor Scouts are awesome. I wish I'd been conscious at the time so I could have thanked them myself," then he looked somberly at Stormy and spoke with concern, "Is she going to be all right?"<br>Amy smiled. "I think so. Lita and Mina have gone to get an ambulance service. They'll take her to hospital when they get here."  
>Greg added reassuringly, "But we're pretty sure she will be fine. She just needs to rest for a good while."<br>"I'm very glad to hear that," Chad was so happy and elated for everybody.  
>Then Raye said, "As soon as the others return and Stormy is put in safe hands I'll be all ready for some dinner."<br>Serena liked the sound of dinner very much but Raye then went on to say, "Then I suggest we all go out for a little night-skiing to relax after this whole affair."  
>Serena did not like this part of Raye's plan one bit. "What? Haven't we spent enough time skiing for one day? Come on Raye. Why can't we stay in and play video games?"<br>"Serena. I came here for a skiing holiday and that's what I intend to experience with my friends."  
>Amy spoke up, "I agree with Raye Serena and I'm sure Lita and Mina will be keen on the prospect also."<br>"Yeah. It's actually very fun to ski at night. I'll join you," chimed in Greg.  
>Silly Serena was having one of her childish temper tantrums. "I don't want to ski anymore today."<br>"Fine Serena. You can stay in and play video games while the rest of us go out."  
>"But I want my friends to play with meeeee! Waaaaaah!"<br>"OH SHUT UP!" Raye roared while Amy and Greg looked at each other nervously. "This is nothing new Greg. You learn to live with conflicts between Serena and Raye."  
>As for Chad he was saying nothing. He was smart enough to stay out of it all.<p> 


	35. Chapter 35

CHAPTER 35

Mina was visiting Serena at her house a few days after the holiday they had recently shared with the other girls. Together they were sitting down watching some professional ice skating displays on television. The skaters were a man and woman team by the name of Mischa and Janelle and they were world famous.  
>Luna and Artemis were also watching in fascination as Serena remarked, "They're so wonderful."<br>"I'll say," Mina agreed. "It's no surprise to me that they were the winners of the Gold Medal in the Winter Olympics."  
>"I'd love to be able to skate like that," Serena added dreamily.<br>Seated by the two girls' feet at the bottom of the big couch Artemis suddenly spoke to Luna. "Say Luna. Seeing as how Serena likes skating so much, perhaps it could be signs of her old life as the Moon Princess returning to her memories?"  
>Serena and Mina were both very interested to overhear this and listened rapturously while Luna thought for a moment before replying. "Hmm. It could be Artemis. I remember how very popular the sport of ice skating was back on the moon. At least three times in every fortnight Queen Serenity and King Lune-Eclipsus would organize a gala party where all their subjects would have a great time doing fun activities. Especially skating."<br>"That's right," said Artemis, "And their daughter Princess Serena was well admired for her exceptional display of skills with her skates."  
>"I was? For real?" Serena gasped in awe. Then jumping to her feet she did a twirling pirouette movement on her toe with one leg in the air before losing her balance and squashing Artemis and Luna.<br>"Ooomph. Serena get off us," Luna moaned and Mina sighed.  
>"Oh dear."<br>"I'm so sorry," Serena apologized with embarrassment while she climbed back into her seat on the couch. Artemis and Luna felt almost like roadkill animals that had been run over by a car.

Meanwhile in the Negaverse Tuxedo Mask had spoken to Queen Beryl as soon as the Plant Trio had delivered him to her. "Your majesty. I need to be purged even more of whatever misleading influence Sailor Moon exerts upon me. The last time I encountered her I prevented my allies here from doing away with one of her friends while I was supposed to be trying to force her to give up the Imperium Crystal."  
>"What?" Queen Beryl jumped to her feet off the seat of her throne. "Do you really mean this Darien?"<br>"I deeply regret it my queen. Sometimes I get the feeling I should help her even though I know in my heart that she is our enemy. I just don't understand what's happening."  
>Darien removed his hat and mask and humbly bowed while the Plant Trio stood behind him getting nervous. Would Queen Beryl have torture inflicted upon them?<br>Queen Beryl said, "This is seriously urgent. Darien you must be worked upon for a good long time." She had him sent to be brainwashed for four whole hours non-stop. Then she spoke reluctantly to the Plant Trio.  
>"Darien's inherent goodness must be stronger than I thought. But I won't let it beat me. I shall win him totally over if it's the last thing I ever do. In the meantime you can report back to General Malachite and the rest of your team. I admit you are not to blame for this setback."<br>"Oh thank you. Thank you Queen Beryl." The Plant Trio were almost giddy with relief as they departed Queen Beryl's presence.  
>But she thought angrily to herself while she was alone, "Those three twerps. I just bet somehow they must have made some blunder that brought about this setback. If only I could have had solid proof."<br>She sat back down and fumed. "I'll come up with some excuse to punish them whenever I can. In the meantime Prince Darien must be thoroughly brainwashed. If I'm ever going to unleash the Negaforce he shall have to be fully in my power one hundred percent."

When the Plant Trio joined the Gemini Twins and Yasha at General Malachite's quarters he was consulting his magic mirror. His hands were by this time well enough to hold the mirror for himself and as he glanced thoroughly into it he spoke up, "Now that you are all present I can brief you on my discovery. I have been using this magic mirror to probe back into the history of the Moon Kingdom during the reign of Queen Serenity and King Lune-Eclipsus and one thing struck my attention very deeply."  
>He handed the mirror to Yasha as he looked up to address all his soldiers directly. "The most popular form of sport among the people was ice skating."<br>"Do you think we can set a trap for Sailor Moon centered upon this information my master?" Yasha asked as he carefully placed the precious mirror where it belonged inside a nearby desk drawer.  
>"Precisely Yasha. Castor! Pollux! It's your turn to go out on a mission."<br>The Gemini Twins snapped to attention as Malachite explained what the plan was. "Two famous professional skaters, Mischa and Janelle are coming to the city where the Sailor Scouts live to give a seminar on the sport next week. You must brainwash them so we can use them to identify and trap Sailor Moon. The mirror has also told me that she and her friends will be sure to attend the skating seminar."  
>"You can depend on us General Malachite," Pollux declared.<br>"And our tails are healed enough for us to use our unbeatable power if we need to," Castor replied.  
>"Good. This time we will finally succeed," Malachite began to cackle with wicked laughter and the others all joined in.<p>

Time went by very fast and soon the day of the seminar arrived. Serena, Mina and their three friends all joined the long queue outside the ice skating rink. Luna and Artemis were by their feet. Serena and Mina were especially excited being such big fans of Mischa and Janelle.  
>"I can't wait to see them in person," Serena was on the edge of her seat.<br>"Yeah. Especially Mischa," exclaimed Mina.  
>As the doors opened and they all began to proceed inside Raye commented, "I'm very keen about this. First we all learned to ski last week. And now this."<br>"Yes, but I hope it won't take up too much time. I really ought to be studying for my upcoming examinations next month," Amy remarked with a little bit of concern.  
>"Ah, don't sweat about it Amy. You'll ace your tests I'm sure. You can spare one day of fun with us." Lita put her hand kindly on Amy's shoulder from behind and Amy turned her head and sheepishly grinned at her.<br>"Okay if you say so Lita."

When everybody was all gathered around the enormous ice skating rink Amy was amazed at the large crowd of people. "I've never seen a crowd of such immense numbers ever before."  
>"It just shows how popular ice skating is," replied Raye.<br>"It reminds me of the old times on the moon Artemis," said Luna.  
>"I agree. The memories are so vivid Luna," Artemis answered her.<br>"Hey. Where's Serena?" Mina had suddenly realized that she wasn't with them. Then they heard her voice calling out behind.  
>"I'm coming! I'm coming!" She had one of her ice skates on and was frantically hopping trying to insert her other foot into the opposite skate. Then as her friends watched she suddenly took a tumble landing flat on her face. She began to wail, "These skates make me clumsy!"<br>Raye turned her head away and scoffed, "If anything they make you clumsier Serena. You're so embarrassing."  
>Even Luna and Artemis were very uncomfortable with the thought of Serena making a spectacle of herself. But Amy and Mina took pity on her and helped her get her other skate on. Though when they raised her to her feet she just fell straight over again and they all cringed as they looked at the people nearby who were watching with wide-staring eyes.<p>

But thankfully the mood was broken when everybody's attention was diverted by the arrival of Mischa and Janelle. The building resonated with the echoes of loud cheering as the pair walked through the middle of the crowd wearing their skates with perfect balance as if they had regular shoes on. Then when they reached one of the entrances to the rink they stepped onto the icy surface and pushed off gliding straight into the center in a fantastic display while the cheers and applause nearly blew the roof away above their heads.  
>But Lita wasn't cheering. She just stared at Mischa with a dreamy look in her eyes. She thought he was so attractive indeed.<p>

As soon as they finished their performance Janelle addressed the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to our seminar. Let's all have a good time." More cheers erupted then Janelle spoke again when they were silent. "It takes years of practice to become professional skaters like Mischa and myself. But guess what? It all begins once you make the decision to slap some skates on your feet and step out on the ice. If you never begin to undertake a journey, you'll never arrive at your destination."  
>With that the crowd cheered once more but the loudest cheering was after Janelle raised her arms and shouted out, "So let's do it one and all!"<p>

With that Raye, Amy and Mina all carefully set off slowly across the ice. Lita paused at the entrance to see Serena crawling along the edge of the railing holding herself up. "Um. Serena. Are you sure you're really up to this?"  
>"What? Why do you ask such a silly question Lita?" Lita struggled to find the right words to answer Serena's response.<br>"Uh, it's just that. Well you can't even seem to balance yourself to just walk with your skates on. How will you go on the ice itself?"  
>"Oh Lita," Serena wagged her finger admonishingly. "Luna and Artemis said I was one of the best skaters in my old life on the moon. It will come back to me."<br>"Okay if you're sure about this." With that Lita stepped onto the rink and before she knew what she was doing zipped past Raye and the others and began to copy the movements of Mischa and Janelle.  
>"Wow! Look at Lita!" Amy exclaimed. Everybody was very impressed.<br>Mischa cried out, "Why this girl's a natural."

Serena was open-mouthed with amazement and Luna and Artemis jumped up onto the railing next to her. Speaking very quietly so that nobody would overhear Artemis whispered to Luna. She in turn whispered in Serena's ear. "Artemis has just told me he now remembers that the warrior of the planet Jupiter was also greatly admired for her skills. She was one of the very best. Right up there along with you Serena."  
>"Right up there with me was she?" Serena became very smug. "Well then it's my turn to impress the crowd and gain the praise of Mischa. Just watch me. Here I go."<br>With that Serena ran out onto the ice and promptly fell over backwards with a crash.  
>Amy and Mina gasped in dismay but Raye only shut her eyes and said, "We don't know her."<br>Serena struggled to stand. "Wait. I'm just getting warmed up. Aaaah!" With a cry she fell over again. All eyes were on her as she constantly got to her feet and crashed back down again.  
>"I don't understand it. I'm supposed to be amazing and talented. Waaaaaaaah!"<br>Luna gasped and Artemis sighed. "I'm just beginning to remember something else about Princess Serena Luna."  
>"What's that Artemis?"<br>"On the moon everybody admired how wonderful she could skate when Prince Darien from the Earth would dance with her in partnership on the ice. Even though whenever she attempted to skate on her own she was an embarrassing clutz."  
>"Oh dear," Luna gulped.<p>

While all this was going on Castor and Pollux were seated inside the announcement room in front of all the many monitor screens. They were carefully observing all the females in the crowd to see if they could identify Sailor Moon. Suddenly the face of Malachite appeared on every screen.  
>"Oh! General Malachite," Pollux exclaimed.<br>"We are searching for Sailor Moon right now," Castor added.  
>"How are things going soldiers?"<br>"So far everything's okay," said Pollux. "We managed to bring Mischa and Janelle under our control. When we're ready they'll obey our commands to destroy Sailor Moon and get the crystal."  
>"We will be ready to use our powers of fire and freezing if need be also," said Castor.<br>"Sounds perfect but remember to be wary. Queen Beryl is planning to send Tuxedo Mask later today. Watch things carefully to be sure he doesn't prove unreliable."  
>"You can depend on us General Malachite," the Gemini Twins both said this together and then as Malachite signed off and the screens returned to the scenes on the rink they noticed Amy, Raye and Mina trying to help Serena get to her feet hopelessly. Then when Serena fell again taking all three of her friends with her they looked at each other and smiled.<br>"Sailor Moon is so very clumsy Castor. Way beyond clumsy. It looks like we probably have her. Nobody could be more terrible than that doofus."  
>"You are right Pollux," Castor smiled as she agreed. "Let's observe the crowd for just another ten minutes. But I'd say we will easily pinpoint our target down to her. Then we can spring our trap."<br>The pair cackled and rubbed their hands together while their tails twitched and touched each other sending sparks like fireworks shooting out of the tips.

While they were carefully watching all the people Mischa was greatly admiring Lita. He asked her to skate with him and she accepted.  
>As they danced together on their ice skates everybody was full of admiration while poor Serena had given up and crawled towards the railing to hold herself upright. Lita thought to herself, "Mischa is so perfect. He's just like my old ex-boyfriend."<br>Janelle was getting angry and jealous. "Mischa's my partner. He'd better not be comparing me to her," she thought to herself fuming. Neither she nor Mischa had any conscious memory of meeting the Gemini Twins earlier, but this jealousy could certainly be used to their advantage when they were ready to exert full control over them.

After the ten minutes were up, Castor grabbed the microphone and made an announcement, "Attention everybody. The group lesson is over. Now Mischa and Janelle will start seeing you one at a time beginning with that poor girl who has been unable to stay upright on the rink. Please exit and wait outside in the foyer."  
>Serena gasped in half delight, half embarrassment when she heard this. Everybody else obeyed even though a few, including Raye, were heard muttering about how weird this seminar was arranged and that the group skating had barely even begun.<br>But as Lita prepared to take her leave Mischa reached out and grabbed her wrist. "No wait. Janelle can work with that other girl on her own. We can see you all two at a time and I'd like to spend more time with you. You're simply the best skating partner I've ever had since I met Janelle."  
>Lita was deeply flattered but Janelle was just about ready to explode with rage.<br>Castor and Pollux realized what was happening. "He's asked that tall girl to stay too Pollux."  
>"Well, she'll be no trouble to us Castor. Everybody else is outside. We can make our move."<br>They pressed some buttons and the doors separating the rink from the foyer suddenly slammed shut and heavy metal reinforcements slid into place. The people were all so deeply shocked at this that they screamed and then all began to run away in a panic. As the first ones ran out of the building others took their lead.  
>"This is way beyond freaky!" somebody shouted.<br>"Let's get out of here before we're all trapped too! Somebody call the police!" another person screamed.  
>But Raye, Amy and Mina stood their ground along with Artemis and Luna. "This is really weird," said Amy.<br>"This looks like another Negaverse trap," said Artemis somberly.  
>"This means they have Serena and Lita as well," added Luna and the girls all gasped in horror.<p>

Inside the rink before Serena or Lita could comprehend what was going on with the metal doors, Castor and Pollux both materialized in the middle of the rink. Even Mischa and Janelle were momentarily shocked as if it were the first time they'd laid eyes upon them. But the Gemini Twins didn't waste any time.  
>"I can sense plenty of anger already building up in Janelle Castor."<br>"Excellent Pollux. She in particular can direct that energy to good use. Attack that girl slave!"  
>Castor pointed to Serena and Janelle, suddenly enveloped by mystical energy, was changed not into a monster as such, but her fury and rage made her zoom towards Serena aiming a kick at her torso. Serena screamed as the razor sharp skate loomed near her. In seconds she would be potentially ripped open.<br>But Lita hadn't just stood still to watch. She had pushed herself off after Janelle and catching up to her seized hold of her from behind and raised her up above her head with all her strength just before she could send her intended deadly attack to connect with Serena. Janelle screamed and shook her arms and legs furiously in the air while Lita turned around skating away from where Serena stood clutching the rail with her eyes big and wide and gibbering insanely.  
>"Serena transform right now!" Lita grunted while Castor, Pollux and even Mischa standing forgotten by himself for the time being were overcome with shocked disbelief.<br>Then Pollux pointed at Lita and shouted at Mischa, "You! Get her! At once!"  
>As Mischa succumbed to the same magical power he too was suddenly furious and skated into Lita knocking her down making her release Janelle. He snatched her into his arms safely out of the air as Lita went sliding across the ice-coated rink to hit her head on the bottom of the railing edge stunning her.<p>

Serena snapped to attention when she saw this happen. "Lita! Oh no. Hang on. MOON PRISM POWER!"  
>As she transformed she rose into the air and this time her transformation also included two distinct ice skates attached to her big boots. As she set herself down on the rink however before she could announce herself in challenge to the Gemini Twins she immediately began falling over once again.<br>"Aw no. This can't be. Not when I'm in the form of Sailor Moon."  
>Castor and Pollux began to laugh at her.<br>"This is the end for you Sailor Moon."  
>Castor said this and then issued orders to the bewitched pair of ice skaters. "Slaves! Never mind that other girl for now. Take care of Sailor Moon and give us her Silver Imperium Crystal!"<br>Sailor Moon looked up and gave a loud despairing cry as Mischa and Janelle bore down upon her. Each of them had one leg up ready to thrust and cut her.

Before the terrible impact could happen she felt herself scooped up in strong arms and was zoomed out of the way. Mischa and Janelle kicked nothing but empty air.  
>Sailor Moon looked around to see that Tuxedo Mask was on skates and he had saved her. She was upright on her own skates being propelled along by him.<br>"Tuxedo Mask. You've rescued me!" she exclaimed joyfully.  
>But he answered a little coldly, "Not exactly. Queen Beryl has sent me to help the Gemini Twins get the Silver Crystal."<br>Castor yelled out to him, "So if you're really here to help us then make her give you the crystal!"  
>Tuxedo Mask smiled strangely. "Oh I will. Don't worry about that. But first I'd like to do some skating with Sailor Moon. Something tells me it will be rather fun."<br>Castor and Pollux couldn't believe it and neither could Serena. "Me? Skate with you?"  
>"Sure. Come on Sailor Moon. Let's do it."<br>"O-okay."  
>Sailor Moon took Tuxedo Mask's hand and realized to her amazement that she was skating superbly. Just like she always used to be able to skate together with her Prince Darien on the moon.<p>

But Pollux said to Castor, "This is ridiculous. What kind of brainwashing has our queen done upon him if he acts like this? I don't think her power may be strong enough to erase his past memories one hundred percent."  
>"I fear you may be right Pollux. We must intervene. Get our slaves to attack them."<br>So the two of them commanded Mischa and Janelle and they skated right at the pair while they were sidetracked with each other.  
>"I'm skating! Tuxedo Mask! I'm really skating!" Sailor Moon was crying out in ecstatic glee while he was looking at her happily. The subconscious memories that Beryl had tried her very best to suppress were beckoning to him at the back of his mind. But Mischa and Janelle were getting ready to kick out with the edge of their skates.<p>

"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!"  
>Before the attack could connect Mischa and Janelle were zapped by an electrical blast that left them stunned. As they lay gasping on the ice Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask realized that Lita had regained consciousness and had transformed into Sailor Jupiter.<br>"Sailor Jupiter! You saved us. Yeow!" Sailor Moon exclaimed this just as she lost her balance and fell once more in the distraction.  
>Castor and Pollux were amazed. "We never met you before but we've heard about you."<br>"Prepare to meet your match. Let's blast her Castor."  
>Even while they spoke they were quickly and expertly tying their tails together in the fashion of the knot that gave them their powers. As soon as Pollux finished speaking they were ready to attack and Sailor Moon gasped fearfully.<br>"Oh look out Jupiter!"  
>Sailor Jupiter set her jaw grimly and as the Twins turned so that Castor faced her she began to counter-attack.<br>"MARS FIRE IGNITE!" Castor shouted but Sailor Jupiter shouted at the same time.  
>"JUPITER! I CALL UPON YOUR DEEPEST RESERVES OF POWERFUL ENERGY! THUNDER AND LIGHTNING CRASH!"<br>At the same time as Castor's mighty fireball proceeded to shoot at her, Sailor Jupiter summoned up her biggest charge possible. When she sent it projecting at the fire it had an effect like a super fire-extinguisher. Castor was horrified to see her fireball break into small pieces that were immediately quenched out.  
>She screamed in terror and Pollux behind her shouted, "Hey! What's happening?"<br>The next thing was that the blast of thunder energy picked up Castor and Pollux together and sent them flying up into the air. They soared out of the rink and all the way to the top of the rows of seats arranged like a tower around the border. As they landed on top of one seat, Castor on top of Pollux, she screamed in pain.  
>"Aaargh! Castor! I think my arm is broken!"<br>Castor was very shook up, but unhurt though she was very upset for her dear friend. She jumped off and saw Pollux clutching her arm and sobbing where it had struck the top of the back of the chair with sickening impact.

Just then Sailors Mars, Venus and Mercury dropped from the skylight into the rink. They had been trying hard to find a way to break through the barricade, but not even Sailor Mars' fire combined with Sailor Venus' crescent beam attack was strong enough to dent the doors. Then Artemis had suggested trying to get in through the roof. "That might work. As long as the skylight isn't blocked off," he had said.  
>So they had climbed up to the top of the building and finding the way clear they all jumped landing agilely on their feet ready to help their friends.<br>Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter were so happy to see them.

But before they could say or do anything Castor rose herself into the air and addressed them all angrily. "You hurt my best friend! She may not be able to use her freezing bubbles attack now but I have an alternate option that will be just as effective in turning you into icicles."  
>With that she gestured with her arms towards the air-conditioning system built into the ceiling. They extended their fan ducts out above the rink and began shooting extremely cold air down upon the Sailor Scouts, Mischa, Janelle and Tuxedo Mask.<br>As they all screamed and hugged themselves vainly to warm up, ice started to form on the nearby walls and ceiling surrounding the enormous fans. They were all overcome with the intensity of the temperature, which was five hundred degrees below freezing. Much colder than the settings on the controls should ever have been able to generate.  
>"Oooh! We'll f-freeze to death in a m-m-matter of m-minutes," Sailor Mercury groaned and shivered.<br>Sailor Mars tried to do something but she was unable to concentrate enough to produce her fire. She was shaking and chattering so much that she just couldn't stand up and produce the necessary enchantment.  
>But even while Castor laughed with evil joy at their helpless plight she gasped as her eye alighted on Tuxedo Mask crouched down on his knees and one hand while coatings of ice were forming on the railing edges of the rink behind him. She remembered how Queen Beryl had ruthlessly impaled Zoicite and killed her for the way she had tried to kill him. If he became a frozen corpse. Well that was dreadful to comprehend.<br>"Pollux! We must get out of here and take Tuxedo Mask with us!"  
>She sent a desperate magical gesture that picked up Tuxedo Mask and lifted him up and away from the rink and the icy barrage. While Castor was concentrating on keeping him elevated in the air with one raised arm she helped Pollux get to her feet while she was wincing and clutching her injured appendage with her eyes shut tightly in agony. "I'll take you and Tuxedo Mask back to the Negaverse Pollux. Then I'll return to collect the crystal."<p>

However as Tuxedo Mask looked down at the suffering Sailor Scouts and Mischa and Janelle something told him he must do something. With his eagle eye he noticed an unusual large red globe built into the ceiling in between the two air-conditioner appliances. It was glowing strangely like a half red sun and it was obviously not natural. Castor wasn't expecting what he suddenly did. He hurled his cane with a loud cry straight at the globe. With perfect precision it struck and pierced it. The cane sank deep inside and it exploded putting a stop to the air-conditioners relentless freeze blasts.  
>"Oh no!" Castor cried and she momentarily lost control of her hold on Tuxedo Mask who began to fall. But she drew in her breath as she halted his downward plunge to the floor and as the Scouts realized they were saved, she desperately sent another command to Mischa and Janelle to attack Sailor Moon.<br>Mischa and Janelle had been hugging each other before. But they now broke apart and jumped to their feet in obedience to the magic brainwashing.  
>Sailor Jupiter shouted out with urgency, "Sailor Moon! Use your wand immediately!"<br>Seeing them about to mow her down Sailor Moon waved the Crescent Moon Wand with the Silver Imperium Crystal glowing in its center. "MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!"  
>Mischa and Janelle had barely covered any distance to get to her when they were halted in their tracks by the power that flowed over them. When it was over they were healed of the influence Castor and Pollux had placed over them and Janelle was even purged of her irrational jealous feelings in the first place.<br>"Oh Mischa. I'm so sorry I was so bad-tempered and harsh with you. Please forgive me." She was close to tears and Mischa hugged her tightly and spoke comfortingly to her.  
>"Of course I forgive you Janelle. You're my partner and my friend."<br>Janelle sniffed and smiled at him wiping one tear away from her eye. "Friends forever."

Up above Castor rose in the air supporting Pollux and yelled out, "You will pay for this you Sailor Scouts!"  
>With that she de-materialized taking Pollux and, to Sailor Moon's dismay, also her dear Tuxedo Mask, who was struggling in the magic grip and looking down at her and stretching his arms out to her. "Sailor Moon! Sailor Moon!" he was crying out.<br>"Tuxedo Mask!" she wailed with bitter ache in her heart. The other Scouts were all upset too. They knew that at that moment Tuxedo Mask was the very same Tuxedo Mask they knew and loved so well. He had been as good as healed of his own account, but Castor had whisked him away back to the Negaverse and they had been unable to prevent it.

Mischa and Janelle weren't sure what had actually happened. But one thing they certainly knew was that the Sailor Scouts had saved them. They thanked them immensely and when the media interviewed them Janelle said, "We will never know for certain what the facts are but we were definitely in the grip of these weird evil forces we had heard about before we came to this city."  
>Mischa added, "We never really believed in any of them or the Sailor Scouts. But we met them after they saved us. If they hadn't who knows what may have become of us?"<br>Everybody in the city was talking excitedly about the latest news of their sailor-suited super-heroines.

As for Lita she was a little depressed that Mischa had gone back to Janelle. The others asked her if she was okay while they were standing around in the mall the next day.  
>She put on a brave face and said, "I'm fine. I guess it was just a crush and it wasn't meant to be. I'll find somebody later on I'm sure and, Huh?"<br>Lita suddenly noticed a handsome boy walk past her and she stared after him. "Hey! Now he reminds me of my ex-boyfriend. His perfect hair."  
>The others all groaned and Serena said, "Here we go again."<p> 


	36. Chapter 36

CHAPTER 36

Serena and her family had just driven to a luxury resort situated by an enormous lake. Her mother and father were so very thrilled about this. It was their first vacation together as a family since Serena's little brother Sammy had been a baby.  
>They left their car where they had parked it after the long drive and walked together to have a look at the lake.<br>Serena ran ahead of the others with her eyes wide open and a smile from ear to ear. "This is the most beautiful lake I've ever seen!"  
>Sammy just said, "So where's the video arcade?" His parents just ignored this question however.<br>Dad blushed and said, "Your mother and I have special memories regarding this place. This is where we met for the very first time."  
>Mum blushed in turn and replied, "It's all so fresh and clear to me as if it only happened yesterday."<p>

Just then Serena noticed something several feet away. It was a statue on a pedestal by the edge of the lake. Serena ran towards it and her parents looked at each other and smiled.  
>"I'll go over and tell her what that statue means dear. You stay with Sammy," said Mum.<br>"Okay. Unless you'd like to go and see it too Sammy?" Dad asked him casually but Sammy wasn't interested in any old statue. He was beginning to worry he might die of boredom with no video arcade around.  
>So he stayed behind with Dad quietly fretting and hoping there'd be some form of decent entertainment while they were staying here and Mum walked up to Serena who was looking at the statue.<p>

It was a magnificent stone structure depicting a lovely young maiden in the arms of a handsome young man. They were both smiling and the pedestal rested on a stone floor with a set of three steps leading up to it. Serena climbed the steps to read the plaque at the base of the pedestal.  
>"The Guardians of the Lake," she read out loud wonderingly.<br>Then she heard her mother's voice behind her. "There's quite a fascinating story behind the characters depicted in this piece of artwork Serena."  
>She turned around to see her mother's smiling face and replied, "Oh is there? What is it Mum?"<br>Her mother climbed the steps to stand next to her daughter. Putting her arm around her shoulders she told the story while they both looked into the Guardians' stone faces.

"The legend goes back thousands of years. These two people were in love and engaged to be married. But there was a beautiful water sprite who lived in the lake who also loved the man and she was inflamed with jealousy and turned into an ugly monster. She had a powerfully enchanted wand that she used to cast a powerful spell over the man's fiancee. It turned her cold as ice erasing all her memories of him and their love without a trace. Then she commanded her to help her attack everybody in the town unless the man agreed to marry her. The only way to put a stop to this was for the man to spend all his precious love energy to counter-attack the jealous sprite's magic upon his beloved. He succeeded in overcoming the hold the sprite had upon her and reminded her of their love but he used up almost all his energy. The maiden was so enraged at what atrocities had been committed that she harnessed what little remained of her lover's energy and combined it with her own to seal the jealous sprite inside the lake forever along with her fiendish magic wand. All her energy was used up along with his and they died in each other's arms. Together they rose into the sky to become two beautiful stars watching over the lake and the jealous sprite was doomed to be miserable for all eternity."

Serena was amazed and entranced by the story her mother told her. It panged her heart as it reminded her of the way Queen Beryl had been attempting to do away with all Darien's memories of his love for her. But she controlled herself. She didn't want to have to try to explain things to her mum if she began to cry. She just swallowed her sob and exclaimed, "That's a fabulous story!"  
>"It is, isn't it?" her mother squeezed her tightly close to her and grinned. "Now come on my dear little girl. We need to go check in at reception."<br>She led her down the steps and away from the statue. But while they were walking Serena couldn't help but wonder what had become of Darien since the last time she had seen him?

At this moment Darien was languishing in a dungeon in the Negaverse. As soon as the Gemini Twins had reported back to Queen Beryl he had rounded on her accusingly,  
>"You disgusting creepy queen! You've been playing with my brain, haven't you? Trying to turn me into your mindless slave!"<br>Beryl was taken aback at this for a moment before commanding the Doom and Gloom Girls to lock him up securely while she contemplated this problem.  
>She was now more convinced than ever that the Plant Trio were at fault for Darien's relapse. "If I can't prove it I'll just do away with them somehow. I'll think up a way to kill them and make it seem like an accident."<br>She fumed with malicious rage as she thought about this but then she realized that the most important thing right now was to do something about the problem with Darien.

After consulting her crystal for suggestions she found an idea worthy of consideration, so she summoned her people to her throne room. Castor and Pollux were there, though Pollux's broken arm was wrapped up and encased in a sling. They stood to attention along with Yasha, Malachite and the Plant Trio while Queen Beryl spoke.  
>"Listen to me you lot," she gestured with her hand over her crystal conjuring up a huge vision of the lake where Serena and her family were currently nearby. "I have detected vast amounts of energy emanating from this lake. It is not quite the same as our power, yet it is similar. I did some research regarding it and discovered this story."<br>Her loyal servants were awestruck as they heard the very same legend from their monarch that Serena had heard from her mother.  
>"Queen Beryl. Do you suppose this legend could be true?" Malachite asked her.<br>"Something is definitely inside that lake Malachite. If it really is this water sprite then she could very well still have the magic wand the story mentions. If we had it, it may be powerful enough to hopefully gain the upper hand with Darien."  
>Everybody was all eager ears and Malachite went on to enquire, "Who shall I send and what do you want them to do?"<br>Queen Beryl thought for a minute. Her trust and confidence in the Plant Trio was hopelessly destroyed by her own nagging suspicions about them. She would never depend upon them for anything really important again. She was convinced they were incompetent jerks. And the Gemini Twins were ineffective due to Pollux's injury of course. So she spoke up, "General Malachite. Since your hands have now healed so well I think you and your faithful manservant Yasha should have the honours this time. You shall both go to this lake, find the water sprite, free her from her captivity and get her magic wand. Whether she will consent or not I order you to bring it back to me. Is that understood?"  
>Malachite and Yasha both bowed. "Understood Queen Beryl. Yasha and I will set off immediately."<p>

Later that early afternoon Serena and her family were relaxing in the natural sulphur spring pool at the resort. Serena and her mother had towels draped around their bodies. Serena's was a pretty pink and her Mum's was purple. Serena was very happy. "There may be no video arcade. But the view is spectacular and this pool is so relaxing."  
>Sammy however did not share his big sister's enthusaism. He was very gloomy and bored with no arcade or any other exciting things to do and he did not like the smell of the water.<br>"Come on in Sammy," his mum tried to encourage him to jump in from where he was standing by the edge with his swim trunks on.  
>"What's the matter? Afraid you'll melt?" Serena laughed but Sammy replied with deep hesitation,<br>"This water seems so weird."  
>Dad smiled and answered, "It's only the sulphur it contains. You'll get used to it."<br>"Really Sammy. It's not so bad," added Mum.  
>Sammy was still wrinkling his nose however and muttering something about how it smelled like rotten eggs, when Serena, who had climbed out of the pool on the other side, came slowly creeping up behind him and with a big shove pushed him in.<br>"Yaaaah!" Sammy cried out as he splashed into the pungent waters. Serena jumped in after him laughing.  
>"You're in now! HA! HA! HA!"<br>But Sammy was not in the least bit amused and retaliated by seizing her pink towel and pulling it off.  
>Serena gasped and ducked down up to her neck to protect her modesty. "SAMMY! Give that back!"<br>"Sammy. Will you please give your sister her covering back?" Mum cried out urgently and Dad agreed with her.  
>"Yes Sammy. Think about what would happen if any of the other guests or the staff suddenly came along. You'll get us all in big trouble."<br>"O-okay then," gulped Sammy as he held out the towel for Serena to grab with one hand. "But I'm out of here."  
>As Serena wrapped her towel back around her torso Sammy jumped out and wandered to the edge of the balcony railing. Glancing down at the lake far below he suddenly said, "Hey! There are two strange men down by the lake's edge. I wonder what they're doing?"<br>Serena was curious, so she climbed out too and walked over to stand by Sammy.  
>Sammy continued speaking, "From this distance it looks like one of them is wearing an antenna on his head."<br>Serena gasped in terror. She could recognize the figure of Malachite even from this distance up above and of course, the "antenna" Sammy spoke about were the horns on the top of Yasha's head.  
>She turned and ran away in a panic to the amazement of her family.<br>"Serena! Where are you going?" Dad cried.  
>"Serena! What is wrong honey?" Mum was very worried.<br>Sammy was confused. He didn't have any idea what was going on.

Meanwhile down by the waters' edge Malachite said to his servant, "Let's get started Yasha."  
>"Yes my master." Malachite and Yasha stood facing each other and they joined both sets of hands. Raising their arms high over their heads, their hands firmly clasped they combined their concentrated power.<br>"You ancient monster of the lake. Rise and be free," Malachite cried.  
>"We are ending your captivity," Yasha chimed in.<br>"From the depths of the lake we summon you to rise and obey us," Malachite finished and then the water began to bubble and churn.  
>Finally the monster burst out drenching Malachite and Yasha with a huge wave. They turned to behold the creature. She had a humanoid head and torso but her eyes resembled those of a serpent and her teeth were sharp like fangs. The rest of her body was a long fish tail. She looked like a hideous mermaid and in her hand she held the magic wand to the delight of Malachite and Yasha.<br>She leered at them baring her scary dangerous rows of molars. "So you have set me free after centuries of captivity. But why should I really obey you? What would be in it for me?"  
>Malachite was calm and cool as he replied to her, "Let me explain. Our queen seeks the assistance of your magic wand to aid her in conquering the universe. In return she could help you track down those who were responsible for sealing you away and gain your revenge."<br>The monster considered this for a moment. "Your proposition sounds very tempting. I do long for vengeance. Can you tell me more?"

Serena had very quickly slipped into one of the robes and sandals provided by the resort and ran as fast as she could to investigate what Malachite and Yasha were up to.  
>But Mum, Dad and Sammy had also left the sulphur pool and put on robes and sandals themselves. They were so concerned for Serena and wanted to find out what was wrong with her.<br>While Serena was puffing and keeping an eye out for her enemies, she heard her name being called out. "Serena! Serena!"  
>"Oh dear," she thought. "I don't want my family putting themselves in danger."<br>So she ran towards the sound calling out gently, "It's okay. I'm here."  
>When she met her parents and brother they asked her if something was wrong. "Why did you suddenly run off like that?" Dad was the first to voice his concerns.<br>"Yeah. What gives?" Sammy was puzzled while Mum went up to hug her.  
>Thinking very fast Serena said, "Oh. I, uh, I just wanted to have a look at the full moon. Isn't it so bright and awesome?"<br>She pointed up indicating the moon which could be seen already in the sky in the hour and a half before the sun would be gone. Sammy was flabbergasted. "You came running all the way from the resort to down here just to look at the MOON?"

But before anybody could say anything else the monster came swooping down from the sky with a hideous roar. She had overheard Serena's family calling out for her along with Malachite and Yasha. Malachite had said to her, "There are people nearby. Quickly! Come with us to our realm before we're seen."  
>He had expected her to be obedient after such a promising start to winning her over but he had underestimated her. "Me run away like a coward? Never! I have always terrorized people and defeated every attack except the one that sent me into captivity. I will deal with these bystanders and then go with you."<br>As she flew away with the precious magic wand still in her hand Malachite was deeply upset. "Oh no! Come on Yasha. We must watch her and get that wand whatever happens."  
>"I am with you my master."<p>

So Serena and her family all shrieked in terror as they beheld the dreadful beast approaching them. "Run for the trees!" Mum yelled and nobody argued with her.  
>The monster was relentless in her pursuit however and pushed over some trees exposing them as they attempted to shelter from her. As her family cowered in fear on their hands and knees, Serena grew angry and stood up raising her voice defiantly.<br>"Leave us alone you freak from a creepy fish aquarium! Go back to whatever black lagoon you came from!"  
>Taking inspiration from his daughter's boldness Dad picked a big stick up off the ground nearby him and brandished it like a samurai sword.<br>Stepping in front of Serena he shouted, "Come on at me. I dare you."  
>But he soon regretted his rash actions as the monster did come at him. He gulped and took a step back. "N-now let's not be h-h-hasty," he nervously stammered before he was seized by the throat and forced up against a tree.<br>"NO DAD! NO!" Serena, Sammy and Mum all cried together and as Dad began to choke from being slowly strangled Serena knew she had to do something. Even though it meant transforming in the presence of her family, her Dad's life was at stake.

She was just about to shout the magic words to transform when suddenly unexpected help came along.  
>"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!"<br>Electrical energy gave the monster a massively, huge jolt making her release Dad and throw her magic wand up into the air. It went spiralling in circular motion to land in the bushes several feet away.  
>Four familiar figures were standing together a short distance behind the monster.<br>"We will deal thoroughly with a swamp demon like you. I'm Sailor Jupiter!"  
>"I'm Sailor Venus!"<br>"Sailor Mars here!"  
>"And finally Sailor Mercury!"<p>

Mum ran to Dad to support him. "Honey are you all right?"  
>He was barely conscious but he leant on her shoulder as she carefully directed him away toward Sammy and Serena.<br>Sammy was so excited, "Hooray for the Sailor Scouts. They'll fix that monster for sure."  
>Serena gulped, "I must help them. But how can I get away from my family?"<br>As she was thinking this she looked back over her shoulder while walking away. Her family was leading her towards the resort.  
>Sammy and Mum were praising Dad for his bravery and he gave a curt smile at the compliment.<br>But as Serena was glancing back she caught the eye of Sailor Mercury and in that passing second they immediately read what each other was thinking in their minds. Sailor Mercury knew what needed to be done to distract Serena's family's attention from her.  
>"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!"<br>She let loose the biggest spray of her bubbles that she could possibly muster. It did envelope the monster, who straightaway began to gasp, shiver and shake with chills. But it also spread over Serena, Mum, Dad and Sammy.  
>"Aaargh! I'm f-f-freezing!" Sammy gasped.<br>Mum's teeth chattered as she cried, "Oh d-d-d-dear!"  
>Serena took advantage of the cold fog to separate from her family while she shouted, "C-come on. The r-resort is st-st-straight ahead. M-m-make your w-w-way there c-c-carefully."<br>Dad had regained his bearings and he cried out to everyone to stay close while he stammered and shivered like all the rest.  
>But Serena had ducked to the side away from her family while they went ahead. Reaching out carefully she touched a tree trunk with her hands and cautiously maneuvered around it.<br>Just making out the forms of her family's departing backs she thought, "I hope they'll be all right."  
>Then she quickly warmed herself up by transforming. "M-M-MOON PRISM POWER!"<p>

As the monster struggled with the cold fog thrashing her tail to dissipate it Sailor Moon joined her four friends. When the monster's vision cleared she beheld Sailor Moon standing in front of the others. "I'm Sailor Moon. Guardian of the innocent and champion of justice. How dare you attack my family? I will not permit it. In the Name of the Moon I will punish you."  
>Upon hearing this the monster scoffed and swung her enormous tail. Sailor Moon had to quickly jump out of the way to avoid being struck a devastatingly powerful blow. The tail whipped around smashing the trunk of a tree into splinters.<br>"We'll take care of her Sailor Moon," Sailor Jupiter strode forward with Sailor Venus by her side.  
>"We'll combine our strength to defeat her," said Sailor Venus.<br>"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!"  
>"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!"<br>The combined attack hit the monster head on and she screamed in pain but was not destroyed.  
>"Hoo-boy," Jupiter groaned.<br>"We tried our best Sailor Moon," Venus meekly added.  
>"Well let me take my turn. MOON TIARA MAGIC!" Sailor Moon sent her tiara spinning but to her dismay the creature simply deflected it with another swing of her tail sending it fluttering back to land in the dirt by Sailor Moon's feet.<br>"Waaaahh!" Sailor Moon cried stamping her feet. "There's nothing I hate worse then when my tiara is thwarted."

Sailor Mars put her hands together with pointer fingers extended and said, "This is strange. I can sense that she is full of evil bitterness and is very strong but she's definitely not from the Negaverse."  
>"You are so right about that Sailor Mars."<br>Everybody looked up into the air to see who had spoken. It was Malachite. He was hovering above the tree tops with Yasha by his side. Yasha clutched in his hands the magic wand that had fallen into the bushes earlier. He had rescued it on his master's orders.  
>Malachite continued to speak, "She is the jealous water sprite from the old legend about the lake. My loyal servant Yasha and I released her from her captivity and when she finishes you off we will take her to meet Queen Beryl."<br>"That's what you think Nega-slime! I know what to do about this!" Sailor Mars acted at once.  
>"I call upon the power of Mars. FIREBALLS CHARGE!" She threw one of her paralyzing charms at the monster. It stuck to her surprised face and she was overcome at least for a few seconds.<br>But even as she shrugged it off Sailor Mars made her next move. "MARS FIRE IGNITE!"  
>The monster screamed in literal terror as she found herself surrounded by a ring of fire and even two bows of red and orange flame ran over her head from the ring forming a fiery cage. She was indeed trapped as since the fire wasn't directly attacking her she couldn't shrug it off like the previous attacks. But indirectly she was held secure by the fire.<br>"Well done Mars," complimented Sailor Moon.  
>"Now's your chance Sailor Moon," said Sailor Venus.<br>"Oh yeah right." Sailor Moon reached for her tiara that she had placed back on her head but Sailor Mars grabbed her arm.  
>"No wait Sailor Moon."<br>"What? Why wait Sailor Mars?"  
>"Because I sense that she is redeemable. She was once a good water sprite before she ruined herself through bitter jealousy and resentment. If you purify her I believe she will become the good creature she once was."<br>The monster was screaming in rage and discomfort and Sailor Moon looked at her. Then she turned to Sailor Mars. "If you're really sure I'll give it a try."  
>"It couldn't hurt," Sailor Mercury chimed in.<p>

With that Sailor Moon whipped out her wand. But Malachite pointed to it and cried, "The Silver Imperium Crystal! Get it Yasha!"  
>Yasha began to swoop down upon Sailor Moon but her friends had other ideas.<br>"Back off buddy! VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!"  
>The beam shoved Yasha backwards and the wand flew out of his hand. Malachite gasped and flew to catch it in his own hand while Yasha went tumbling head over heels in the air until he crashed into a tree. He landed sprawled over a big thick branch and groaned in agony. His ribs were fractured.<br>Malachite successfully caught the magic wand but the Scouts had forgotten about him. Sailor Moon was waving her wand over the monster.  
>"MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!"<br>In seconds the monster was gone and in its place was the most beautiful water sprite you could ever imagine in a very pretty colourful dress. Sailor Mars quickly removed her magic fire and the water sprite began to rise into the air. "I-I'm myself again. You've purged all the jealousy I foolishly infected myself with. Oh thank you. Thank you."  
>"Isn't she lovely to look at now?" Sailor Mars had a big smile on her face as she looked up asking this question and Sailor Mercury agreed.<br>"Yeah. So sweet."  
>Sailor Moon and the others all gazed adoringly as the water sprite disappeared into the sky. "I'm going to start anew someplace else now. I'll never allow myself to be corrupted again. Goodbye and thank you once more."<br>She waved at the Scouts who all waved back calling out, "Goodbye and good luck," while she faded out of sight.

But Malachite had very quickly ducked out of sight as this began to happen. Amazed he watched the water sprite vanish then seeing Yasha in a nearby tree he de-materialized and reappeared next to his servant.  
>"Lord Malachite. I hurt so badly," Yasha whimpered.<br>"Don't worry. I'll take you back to the Negaverse. It's okay. See I have the magic wand." Malachite held it up triumphantly as he touched Yasha's head with his other hand and de-materialized taking them both with him.  
>By the time any of the Sailor Scouts remembered about their enemies they were gone.<p>

"Where did you girls all come from?" Sailor Moon asked when things were settled down.  
>"Raye had a premonition about some monster attacking you and your family while you were at the holiday resort," explained Sailor Mercury.<br>"Yeah. Luna and Artemis were very concerned when I told them the bad news," said Sailor Mars.  
>"They ordered us to go to the resort at once. Not that we needed the order to do so," said Sailor Jupiter.<br>"Sailor Mars had to charm all our families so they would not miss us all day long," Sailor Venus added.  
>"That's right and we'd better get back as fast as possible. My charms are due to wear off soon. I especially don't want Chad and Grandfather discovering who are at our temple."<br>Sailor Moon shuddered at the thought of what that would mean particularly. "You'd better be on your way then," she agreed.  
>Then they heard three very familiar voices calling out. "Serena! Where are you Serena?"<br>"You'd better transform and join your family Sailor Moon. Goodbye for now," said Sailor Jupiter. And with these words she and the other three all turned and ran away leaping and bounding out of sight.

Serena's parents and brother were all desperately calling out her name. Sammy was beginning to sob. "I shouldn't have been so mean to her all the time."  
>"That's for sure," said a familiar voice and Sammy turned around and gasped to see Serena. She ran into her family's open embrace and they all hugged her together joyfully.<br>"Oh dear Serena," cried Dad.  
>"We feared we had lost you," Mum had tears in her eyes as she spoke and Sammy was speechless.<br>"I accidentally became separated from you in the cold fog," Serena explained. "But Sailor Moon herself showed up and with the help of the other Sailor Scouts, they fought off the monster and protected me."  
>"Thank goodness for those Sailor Scouts," Mum smiled through her tear-stained cheeks and kissed Serena's forehead. "Now let's all head back to our room and get some sleep."<p>

Later as she lay in her bed Serena thought to herself, "How lucky I am to have such a good family. Mum and Dad are always here for me. And Sammy? Ah well. We all must expect some measure of irritation in our lives."  
>But just then she heard music coming from her bag on the dressing table by her bedside. "Huh? My locket has begun to play by itself." It was muffled inside her bag so it didn't disturb her family in their own beds but Serena began to feel sad thinking about Darien as she listened to it. She quietly cried herself to sleep.<p>

At that very same moment Darien was being subjected to the magic wand in Queen Beryl's hand. He vainly tried to resist but the power coursed throughout his body making his heart as cold as ice and his brain completely void of all his memories. He bowed on one knee before Queen Beryl. "I am your obedient servant your majesty," he said this with a cold emotionless voice.  
>Queen Beryl was very pleased. "Good Prince Darien. I have a most important task for you to undertake." She laughed triumphantly knowing that her control over him was at the strongest it had ever been yet.<p> 


	37. Chapter 37

CHAPTER 37

It had been four days since the Scouts had helped out Sailor Moon at the holiday resort. Serena was due to arrive back home today with her family after their vacation break. But relaxing was the very last thing Serena would be doing after the long drive home.

At Amy's house the phone rang and she answered it. "Hello. Amy speaking."  
>"Amy. It's Greg."<br>"Greg? Where are you calling from? You sound so close!" Amy was so thrilled at hearing the voice of her dear friend.  
>"My parents and I are just here to spend a weekend break."<br>"How wonderful! Why don't you come to visit me?"  
>"I'm sorry. I can't Amy. But please turn on the television. It's urgent."<br>Amy could sense by Greg's tone that something was wrong so she complied. "Okay Greg."  
>She walked over to the television set and switched it on while still holding the phone to her ear. When she saw what was being broadcast she gasped.<br>The announcer's voice spoke up, "If you have any information regarding the whereabouts of these three people please contact the police."  
>"Greg. I recognize those people," she cried as she stared at the photos displayed on the screen.<br>"Exactly Amy. Peggy Jones the artist, Game Machine Joe and the priest, Father Duncan Peters. They were all Rainbow Crystal carriers like me and they've all been kidnapped by the Negaverse."  
>"You say the Negaverse has kidnapped them Greg?"<br>"That's right Amy. I can tell you Rita Blake overseas in Africa and the cat known as Hercules have also been captured. They're after me too. I had a vision of the Negaverse trying to round up the carriers of the Rainbow Crystals."  
>Amy couldn't believe her ears. "Where are you calling from Greg? I'll get my friends and we'll come and protect you."<br>"Thanks Amy. But I feel in my heart I must handle this alone as far as my own protection is concerned. It's more important that you and your friends concentrate on saving the others. Good luck."  
>"No wait. Don't hang up Greg," but even as Amy was desperately trying to convince him to listen to her she heard the click of the receiver cutting off her contact.<br>Immediately she pulled out her personal communicator and called her friends to organize an emergency meeting at Raye's temple.

Meanwhile in the Negaverse Queen Beryl was briefing Malachite and the remaining members of her army. Yasha was absent having been assigned to a bed in the hospital ward to rest his broken ribs and Pollux's arm was still in a sling while she stood next to Castor. Queen Beryl had secretly decided that in the light of the couple of injuries recently sustained she had better let the Plant Trio live for the time being. They did not suspect the potential danger they were in. That Queen Beryl was considering having them killed on the sly because she blamed them for the trouble she'd been previously having in keeping Darien under control.  
>"Prince Darien is doing so well since you and Yasha brought that water sprite's magic wand back Malachite." Beryl spoke with silky pleasure in her voice, "He has been loyally gathering the Rainbow Crystal hosts while you and the Plant Trio have been busy searching for Jedite, Titus and the Dream Dolly."<br>"Yes your majesty," said Malachite. "But there's one thing none of us can understand. I speak for all of us including Yasha in his absence as I humbly ask exactly why are you wanting to gather up the seven hosts of the Rainbow Crystals anyway? I mean, we have already recovered the seven Shadow Warriors who were trapped inside the crystals. I thought the whole point was now recovering the crystals which are currently in Sailor Moon's possession fused together as the Imperium Silver Crystal in order to empower our loyal shadows as they lead us invincibly into battle. What point does the current course of action serve your majesty?"  
>Queen Beryl was amused by this inquiry. "That is a very good question Malachite, and yes, there is an answer. And it's a more simple answer than any of you can possibly imagine."<br>She smiled as she went on to explain, "You see the Negaforce has told me that once we capture all seven of the carriers inside the piece of dark crystal that I gave to Prince Darien we will be able to sacrifice their combined life force and harness the resultant energy to empower our seven loyal shadows to combine into one giant invincible Shadow Warrior. The Sailor Scouts won't stand a chance. We won't even need the Imperium Crystal and we'll get it anyway after Sailor Moon is dead."  
>Malachite and the others all gasped in awe and they began to grin evilly at the thought of this amazing revelation.<br>Queen Beryl brought them to attention by striking the end of her staff upon the floor twice.  
>"Listen to me! Now that you understand what is going on I want you to return to your task of tracking down those three wretches and destroy them. Prince Darien only has two more carriers to capture. Then we will be ready to put our plan into effect."<br>"Yes Queen Beryl," said Malachite.  
>"You can depend on us," The Plant Trio all asserted with bows and Castor and Pollux also vowed to help as much as they were able with Pollux's broken arm.<br>Queen Beryl grinned as they all bowed down to her. She loved seeing her subjects willing and ready to obey her. They were like her toys. Toys to play with as she pleased and even smash if they gave her an excuse for her sadistic pleasure. She chuckled wickedly to herself.

At that moment even as Amy and her friends were having their emergency meeting at Raye's home, Greg was wandering the city streets trying to keep on the run when he met Darien. Darien was dressed in a dark tracksuit top and pants and his eyes were concealed behind very large dark sunglasses. "Hello Greg," he grinned with malice. "I could sense that you were very close by."  
>Greg tried to play dumb. "Excuse me. Do I really know you?"<br>Darien was relentless. "It's pointless trying to deny the facts Greg."  
>"What facts? What are you talking about?"<br>"Come off it Greg. I know you're supposed to be a psychic. That means you can see into the future. You know who I am and why I'm looking for you."  
>Greg knew Darien couldn't be fooled. "Yes that's right. You want to take me back to the Negaverse along with the other six former crystal hosts."<br>Darien laid one hand on Greg's shoulder while he withdrew the shard from his pocket with his other hand. The shard in which five of the other six hosts were already trapped helplessly. "Exactly Greg. So there's no use trying to fight against me."  
>"Oh, I don't need to fight you my friend." Greg became angry and defiant. "I can see the future indeed and it tells me that I'll run away from you without striking a single blow."<br>"What nonsense are you saying boy?" Darien demanded.  
>"It's really very simple. Just like this," then Greg raised his voice attracting the attention of the city crowd surrounding himself and Darien.<br>"Help me! Somebody stop this man! He's harassing me!"  
>The next thing Darien knew an angry crowd of men and women surrounded him while Greg ran away. Cursing Darien re-pocketed the shard very fast before pushing, shoving and even punching and kicking his way through the people as some of the males particularly attempted to restrain him. He broke free at last and chased after Greg as angry voices cried out things like, "Somebody call the police!" and "Why that nasty man! The poor boy!"<br>Greg was already far ahead and ducked out of sight around a corner. He didn't dare keep still though. He kept moving in the shadows.  
>Darien growled furiously, "Your little trick worked Greg. But I'll get you still. No matter how far you run, you'll never be able to hide."<p>

As Greg was running for all he was worth Amy caught sight of him. Lita had taken charge of the situation at their meeting and had told Amy that the two of them were going to go and comb the city searching for Greg while the others stayed behind to keep a close watchful eye on Raye's grandfather. Raye was very worried by the thought of the Negaverse coming to capture him though none of them suspected that it was exclusively Prince Darien who was rounding the crystal carriers up. They were also concerned that if the Negaverse came to get Grandfather they might also discover the three former members of their army who were in hiding at the temple.  
>So Amy and Lita had been diligently scouring the city and Amy was almost at the point of discouragement when she was positive she had caught a glimpse of Greg zipping through a crowd of people on the opposite street across the road from them. "Lita! I just saw Greg!" she pointed with her finger in the direction he had run.<br>"Are you sure it was indeed him Amy?"  
>"I'd stake my life on it Lita. Come on. We must try to catch up with him."<br>The two girls carefully crossed the street and ran as fast as they could.

As Greg tried to elude Darien by ducking into a darkened alley he had a surprise awaiting him. As he ran toward the light at the other opening he saw not one figure ahead of him but two. As he got closer he exclaimed, "Sailor Mercury!"  
>"Who else were you expecting Greg?" she had her arms wide open as she spoke as if she were ready to hug him and Sailor Jupiter next to her grinned broadly.<br>Amy and Lita had ducked into the shadows where they had transformed and then cut ahead of Greg by leaping and running over the rooftops with their superhuman agility and stamina.

But before anybody could say anything else a voice called out from above, "If you think these little girls can protect you, think again Greg."  
>They all looked up with a gasp to see Darien standing on the railing of a building's fire escape. He jumped off to land poised for battle in front of Mercury and Jupiter while Greg stood behind them. He was dressed differently from when Greg had first met him. He now had elegant robes and big strong boots. A sword hung in its sheath by his side.<br>"It's Darien!" Sailor Jupiter cried.  
>"Correction. I'm Prince Darien, the Negaverse's strongest warrior. And I suggest you both back off if you don't want to get hurt."<br>Darien said this through clenched teeth and he also had a steely glint in his eyes. Mercury and Jupiter were horrified to behold the intense spell that had been cast over their former ally.  
>But Sailor Jupiter was quick to take action. "Sailor Mercury! Take Greg and get him to safety while I keep Darien occupied."<br>"But I can't leave you alone," Sailor Mercury protested.  
>"But somebody has to take charge of Greg Mercury. We can't both fight."<br>Sailor Mercury knew this was true and in her heart she cringed at the thought of anything happening to Greg. "Very well but be very careful. Come on Greg."  
>With that she grabbed Greg by the hand and pulled him away while Sailor Jupiter took up her combat stance.<br>"Okay traitor. This is the end of the line for you. We will never let you capture Greg for your nefarious purposes."  
>"You think you can defeat me easily? Give me your best shot," Darien sneered.<br>"You asked for it. Here it comes. JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!"  
>But Darien nimbly dodged the blast and it zoomed halfway through the alley and dissipated harmlessly.<br>Darien mocked her effort so she undertook to try hand to hand combat instead.  
>She threw punch after punch but Darien side-stepped them all. While she was puffing and panting to catch her breath he laughed.<br>"Very impressive. But you didn't land a single blow."  
>Sailor Jupiter gasped, "I'm only just getting warmed up."<br>"Well it's my turn now. You'd better keep your guard up."  
>With that he ferociously attacked her with karate style thrusts and she had to keep stepping backwards very fast in order to be able to help herself avoid his dangerous outstretched fingertips. She needed to jerk her head quickly to the right and the left back and forth while he relentlessly kept up his charge. But while she was making her way backwards she ran into a garbage bin and fell over. As she struggled to get to her feet amid all the spilled contents of the bin she suddenly realized that Darien was gone.<br>His disembodied voice said to her, "You're pathetic. It's lucky for you my priorities are to bring my targets back to Queen Beryl as soon as possible or else I would have really thrashed you. So long sucker."  
>"Traitor," Sailor Jupiter muttered as she slowly rose to her feet.<p>

Meanwhile as Sailor Mercury was running with Greg right behind her she called the others on her communicator. "This is Sailor Mercury. Somebody please come in. It's urgent."  
>Mina answered the call. She, Luna and Artemis were all at attention but Serena and Raye were fighting over another brand new Sailor V book. Just like that time long ago before they ever knew Lita, Mina or Artemis, before the events that had transpired at Dreamland Park, Serena wanted to borrow a Sailor V book before Raye was finished with it.<br>"I'm only halfway through reading it Serena. Give it back to me."  
>"You're such a selfish snob Raye. I'll read it very fast and then you can finish it."<br>The others just ignored them in the background as they spoke to Sailor Mercury.  
>"We read you Sailor Mercury. Are you in trouble?" Luna asked.<br>"I'll say. Greg and I are okay at the moment. But we just left Sailor Jupiter to battle it out with Darien."  
>Upon hearing this Raye suddenly let go of the book they were fighting over and Serena fell over backwards with a crash.<br>"What did she just say?" Raye was astounded.  
>So was Mina. "Darien? Isn't he in his Tuxedo Mask identity?"<br>"No he's not. He's dressed like a royal warrior and he's calling himself Prince Darien of the Negaverse. Queen Beryl's control over him must be at its strongest yet."  
>Serena staggered to her feet dazed from more than just the fact that she had struck her head on the floor. "Oh no no no no no. It can't be true."<br>Raye's book lay on the floor completely forgotten by Serena now.  
>"I must get my wand. Oooh," she tried to stagger out of the doorway but stumbled and crashed again on her side moaning piteously to all the other's dismay.<br>"Raye! Mina! Get a towel and soak it in some water! Serena must get her bearings back!" Artemis promptly ordered and the girls complied.  
>While Serena groaned and called out Darien's name they dragged her back inside onto Raye's bed and began to sponge her face and head with the wet towel.<p>

Getting back to Sailor Mercury and Greg, while they were running Greg suddenly called out, "Sailor Mercury wait!"  
>When she stopped and turned to look at him he pointed towards the vacant Dreamland Park that was all closed for the night. "I have an idea. We can hide in the amusement park. Everybody's gone home and it's all deserted. Nobody would expect us to hide there."<br>"Good idea Greg," agreed Sailor Mercury. They made their way over keeping to the shadows and making sure that nobody was observing them, she picked up Greg in her strong arms and gave a tremendous bound over the top of the wall and inside the quiet, dark grounds behind the locked doors.

As they made their way through the park towards the big ferris wheel Greg made a big confession, "You know something Amy? While I was still living in town I always wanted to ask you to come here with me."  
>Sailor Mercury was surprised, "Right here at this park?"<br>"That's right. On a date."  
>"R-really? But why didn't you?"<br>Greg looked slightly embarrassed, "Well I was too scared to ask because I feared you'd turn me down and it would ruin our friendship."  
>"But this is weird Greg because I felt the same way. I dreamed about asking you to come here with me and I never did for the exact same reasons."<br>"We both have lousy timing Amy. We should have come here long ago while it was open and the Negaverse wasn't threatening me. I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me?"  
>Amy hugged him tightly. "Of course I can Greg if you can forgive me too."<br>"Oh Amy." He hugged her back and they shared a tender moment that was long overdue.

As for Serena, she began to feel much better after Raye and Mina had sponged where she had bumped her head for a few minutes. "Okay. I'm ready now."  
>She slowly sat up on the bed.<br>"Are you sure you're all right Serena?" Luna asked and in answer she sprang up off the bed and unfortunately landed on Raye's bare foot with her shoe.  
>"Aaaaarrgh! Serena!" Raye sat down on her bed and began massaging her toes. "Will you be more careful you clumsy clod?"<br>Serena felt very bad. "I'm so sorry Raye. I didn't mean it."  
>Raye softened upon hearing Serena honestly apologize rather than try to deny her responsibility so she looked at her and smiled. Luna and Artemis were relieved as well. The last thing they needed was another fight right now.<br>Artemis took charge. "Okay now listen. I'm going to be staying here with Raye and Mina so we can protect Grandfather, Chad and our refugees if perchance Prince Darien shows up at the Temple. Serena you transform and go look for Sailor Jupiter with Luna and make sure she's all right."  
>"Yes. MOON PRISM POWER!" After transforming Sailor Moon slipped out of the temple while Grandfather and Chad were out of sight with Luna by her heels. "I'd better just quickly duck back home and make sure to get my wand Luna."<br>Luna thought to herself that she must learn to take it with her everywhere. She made a note to herself to point this out to her gently when the immediate threat was dealt with.

Once again moving back to Greg and Sailor Mercury, while they were locked in their warm embrace suddenly the lights on the huge ferris wheel unexpectedly lit up capturing their attention. As they glanced upwards Prince Darien came hurling down from way above with a loud cry of battle. He landed softly on his feet as usual and threatened Sailor Mercury. "Back off girl. I want Greg. Not you."  
>Sailor Mercury was adamant, "I won't let you take him. Mercury Bubbles Blast!"<br>She shot him with her attack but for the first time it failed her. Usually enemies were inevitably stung with sharp, bitter cold but Darien raised the piece of crystal shard in which five of the other crystal carriers were hopelessly trapped and it generated a bright golden beam which dispelled the foggy mist before it could reach him.  
>Next thing that happened Darien gave a tremendous jump over Sailor Mercury's head and before she knew it he had sucked Greg up into the shard before landing on his feet where Greg had been standing behind her.<br>Aghast she cried, "Give him back!"  
>"No chance. He's going back to the Negaverse as soon as I get the old geezer at the temple."<br>Sailor Mercury desperately attempted to appeal to his old self, "Darien please. You really don't want to do this. Remember we're friends and allies? You are Tuxedo Mask sworn enemy of the Negaverse."  
>Darien laughed, "Tuxedo Mask? I have no idea what you mean by the name Tuxedo Mask. My name is Prince Darien, loyal Negaverse warrior."<br>Sailor Mercury realized he could not be reasoned with so she needed to do something. "MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!" At her shout more bubbles sprayed at Darien and again he raised the shard and dispelled it laughing and mocking at her.  
>But before he knew it she had dashed very fast up to him while he was not expecting her to do anything else and snatched the crystal shard out of his raised hand. Then she threw it hard upon the cement pavement where it shattered releasing all its prisoners. Rita Blake, Game Machine Joe, Father Duncan Peters, Peggy Jones, Hercules the cat and of course, Greg all appeared standing together in a crowd gazing in amazement all around them.<br>Darien cursed but Queen Beryl's voice called out to him, "Prince Darien. Abort the mission and return to me at once. We need to come up with another plan."  
>"You were just lucky Sailor Mercury, but the Negaverse will be triumphant next time," with that Darien de-materialized just as Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Moon and Luna all came bounding on the scene.<br>"Hey Mercury! Sailor Moon and I met up and we've been searching for you. When we saw the big ferris wheel light we knew something was not right. Dreamland Park was supposed to be closed so we thought we'd better check things out."  
>Sailor Moon was full of deep admiration. "You rescued everybody by yourself?"<br>"Yes I did. But Queen Beryl called Darien away just seconds before you arrived."  
>Sailor Moon was crestfallen. "Aw. I could have tried to heal him with my wand."<p>

Still the three Sailor Scouts found themselves practically fawned over by the crystal hosts who all wanted to express their heartfelt gratitude for their deliverance. Well that is, all the hosts except for Hercules, who was snuggling up to Luna who silently felt very awkward. "I'm so very glad that Artemis isn't here. He'd be dreadfully jealous," she thought to herself.  
>Greg especially paid close attention to Sailor Mercury and the very next day when the park was open for business, he and Amy finally had that intimate date together. They were bonded even more firmly than the last time they had met while everybody had been on a skiing holiday.<p>

But Sailor Moon and all her friends were left to wonder when they would next see Darien and what would happen? What sort of other nefarious schemes did Queen Beryl have that would involve him?


	38. Chapter 38

CHAPTER 38

The Plant Trio had secretly been spying on the Sailor Scouts under Malachite's orders. Ever since the disastrous attempt by the now perfectly brainwashed Prince Darien to gather all the original hosts of the seven Rainbow Crystals Queen Beryl had told her last remaining general, "I want those five pests observed very carefully. We must discover their weak spots so that we can finally destroy them."  
>"I will get my faithful soldiers onto this at once my queen," Malachite promised her with a bow.<p>

So Gureepo, Suzuran and Housenka magically disguised themselves as three female human journalists and using hypnosis ensured they were employed by the local newspaper offices despite having no background identities or resumes. In this way they were able to dog the Sailor Scouts' footsteps wherever they went and they thought they were nothing more than nuisance reporters.  
>But lately strange things had been happening among the Sailor Scouts and the Plant Trio saw it all while they were hiding nearby in their disguises and they snapped some photographs from their vantage point behind concealing foliage.<br>"This is unbelievable," said Housenka.  
>"Let's take these pictures and report what we've seen to Queen Beryl, General Malachite and Prince Darien," added Suzuran.<p>

So they all vanished and returned to the Negaverse where Queen Beryl awaited word on her throne with Malachite and Darien standing before her.  
>"Well what have you found out?" Beryl asked and Gureepo handed her one photo while Suzuran and Housenka gave one to Malachite and Darien respectively.<br>"Take a peek at these interesting snapshots we took," said Housenka.  
>"What the?" Malachite was amazed and Queen Beryl's eyebrows raised themselves up her forehead.<br>"What can this mean?"  
>The photos depicted Sailor Moon being chased and hounded by her friends. They appeared to be threatening her.<br>"The other Sailor Scouts have begun to join forces in opposition to Sailor Moon your majesty," said Gureepo.  
>"We have seen them all surround her and threaten her unless she gives them the Silver Imperium Crystal," continued Housenka.<br>"It's as if they want to kick her out of the team and choose a new leader," finished Suzuran.  
>Darien looked up from his photo and remarked, "This sure looks real Queen Beryl but it could be a trap. I suggest Malachite and the others investigate further before we consider what sort of move to make."<br>"You show tremendous wisdom Prince Darien," Queen Beryl looked at him admiringly before turning to address her army's last Commander, "Malachite you are responsible for finding out the crucial information we need. And these three are at your service. Don't you fail me or it will mean the Doom and Gloom Girls."  
>The Plant Trio all shuddered and Malachite broke out in a cold sweat but kept his voice calm, "You can depend upon us your majesty," he spoke on behalf of them all.<p>

So the three of them kept up their relentless pursuit of the squabbles between the Sailor Scouts and soon the headlines were printed in big, bold, capital letters over the front page of the newspaper every day.  
>"ARE THE SAILOR SCOUTS FALLING OUT?"<br>"SAILOR MOON'S LEADERSHIP DAYS MAY BE NUMBERED!"  
>These rumours were the talk of the town. Molly spoke to Serena about them one day as they were walking along the street. "It's scary that the Sailor Scouts may be thinking of splitting up."<br>Serena gulped and nervously replied, "Oh I'm sure the rumours must be somewhat exaggerated Moll. Why would they even think about splitting up when they have such a totally awesome leader like Sailor Moon to hold them together?"  
>As soon as she'd said that the Plant Trio in their reporter disguises pushed themselves in between her and Molly.<br>"Hello. We just happened to overhear you mention the rumours surrounding the Sailor Scouts."  
>"Can you give us some more dirt on them?"<br>Two of them held tape recorders in Serena and Molly's faces and all three of them smiled showing their flashing teeth. Serena and Molly were both very nervous.  
>"Uh, ask her. She brought it up first," Serena indicated Molly and ran away while Molly stammered.<br>"Um. Y-you know wh-what? I've just had a mental blank. Sorry."  
>With that she ran away after Serena and the Trio all grinned and winked at each other.<p>

Later outside the Cherry Hill Temple late at night Sailor Moon was again being chased by her friends.  
>"Give up Sailor Moon," cried Sailor Jupiter.<br>"We want that crystal," cried Sailor Venus.  
>With that Sailor Moon desperately tried to duck and weave as her friends lashed out with strong kicks until finally one of them connected. "YEOW!"<br>Sailor Moon screamed in pain as the impact sent her flying through the air to land upon her face in the dirt.  
>"Okay that does it," she angrily turned to face them rubbing her sore backside. "No more using my rear end for target practice. I quit!"<br>Her friends were dumbfounded except for Sailor Mars, who was frustrated. "Serena this is all part of our plan. We're supposed to make it look like we're ganging up on you, so the Negaverse will believe you when you say you want to defect to their side, and then we can discover the entrance to their dimension and attack them hard and strong."  
>"Yeah but I didn't expect it to be too realistically rough Mars."<br>Sailor Mars was at the point of exasperation. "If you really want to free Tuxedo Mask from Nega-influence you should be willing to take a few knocks. You're such a wimp Sailor Moon."  
>"Well this is a bad plan and we should call it off."<br>"It's too late to opt out now Sailor Moon." It was Luna who had spoken up, "Those three persistent paparazzi have ensured that the whole city knows about the image we are purporting, so the Negaverse must be suspicious by now."  
>Artemis added, "If you didn't like the plan you should have said so while you had the chance."<br>"Oh fudgesticks," groaned Sailor Moon cradling her head like it was aching.  
>Luna went on to say, "Artemis and I have been suspecting whether those reporters may even be connected with the Negaverse. After all they just seemed to appear from out of nowhere. Nobody seems to really know where they came from."<br>Sailor Moon groaned with resignation, "Okay! Okay! I'll go through with it and contact the Negaverse very soon."  
>"That's the spirit Sailor Moon," Sailor Mercury grinned.<br>Sailor Jupiter added cheerfully, "We have every confidence you can pull this off, but we will be hiding nearby to help in case you get into a difficult situation."  
>"Since when has Sailor Moon ever not fallen into difficulty?" Sailor Mars was still feeling rather annoyed at her attitude but Sailor Moon was quick to take offence.<br>"What is that? You know Mars, I'm starting to think you'd be happy if I really did defect to the Negaverse!"  
>Everybody was shocked to hear her say this. Especially Mars who almost fainted.<br>"Come on Sailor Moon," Sailor Venus chided. "You don't really mean that."  
>Sailor Moon replied, "You don't know her Sailor Venus. She has made it clear she wants to be the leader in the past before you joined us."<br>Sailor Mars was immediately on the defensive, "I won't deny the truth about that, but that's all in the past like you said."  
>Sailor Moon was in her face. "How can I possibly believe you?"<br>And with that the two Sailor Scouts were blowing raspberries in each others' faces while the other three and the two cats all heaved a collective sigh. Would that pair never settle their differences for good?

So the following day, it being a Saturday, Serena went to the newspaper offices. She had Luna draped across her left shoulder and as they entered the building to speak to the receptionist Luna felt that she could definitely sense some serious Nega-vibes surrounding the place.  
>"Can I help you young lady?" the man at the reception desk asked politely.<br>"Er. Yes you can," Serena swallowed her nerves and held out a letter in an envelope that she had composed with Luna's help last night after they had snuck stealthily back into her bedroom while her family were sleeping peacefully.  
>"I have a note for your star reporters from Sailor Moon. She asked me to deliver it for her."<br>The man took it from her outstretched hand and looked at it. "That's okay. I will see that they get it immediately. Thank you."  
>"Oh thank you sir. Thank you so much."<br>Serena and Luna left and Serena breathed deeply in and out with enormous relief, "I did it Luna."  
>"Yes. But now you must be ready for the real challenge at 11pm tonight Serena."<br>"Aw Luna!" Serena moaned and whined, "Did you have to remind me about the next part so very quickly?"  
>Then she began to pathetically whimper while Luna shut her eyes and placed a paw on her head where she sat still perched atop her shoulder.<p>

Later back at the Negaverse the Plant Trio reported back to Malachite after they had received and read the note. Castor and Pollux were present. Pollux's arm was still feeling tender, but it was out of its sling. Yasha was still in the hospital ward.  
>As they materialized Malachite addressed them nervously. "Beryl's getting restless you three. I hope you've found out something for our sakes."<br>"It's okay General Malachite," Gureepo handed him the message, "Read this."  
>Malachite glanced at the paper and muttered, "Humph. Sailor Moon has such lousy grammer. Her spelling is terrible."<br>"Yes we noted that ourselves, but you can still make out what it says," Suzuran agreed with earnest excitement.  
>Castor and Pollux listened with rapt attention as Malachite read out loud.<br>"To whom it may concern. I would like to meet up with your top reporters at the Memorial Garden tonight at 11 o'clock sharp. I have had enough of the others treating me like garbage. I've been bullied and abused by them long enough. I am prepared and ready to grant you an exclusive interview regarding all of this and my subsequent decision to quit the Sailor Scout team. Please come all by yourselves and be on time. Sincerely Sailor Moon."  
>Housenka said, "The three of us will be keeping that appointment tonight General Malachite. We presume you will be there too?"<br>"Naturally," Malachite laughed, "I certainly want to be there when we capture Sailor Moon."  
>Then he turned to the Gemini Twins, "Castor! Pollux! I want you to conceal yourselves just inside the entrance to our realm. When we open up the portal to admit Sailor Moon passage you will both be in hiding ready to seize her and tie her up with strong cord. Will you be able to manage this? How's your arm Pollux?"<br>"It is still a little tender General Malachite," Pollux admitted. "But to compensate I shall be holding a big, solid, wooden club in my good arm's hand. I shall knock her out and Castor will be able to secure her."  
>"That sounds like a very good plan," Malachite was impressed by such ingenuity. "Okay everybody. Let's get ready."<p>

And so at precisely 11pm Sailor Moon found herself standing in the middle of the Memorial Garden in the shadow of the giant clock tower as it tolled the hour. The Plant Trio materialized behind her just as the last of the eleven chimes were ringing out and said together, "Sailor Moon."  
>Sailor Moon jumped in surprise and turned around to see who had crept up on her. She saw three reporters for although the Trio had appeared as themselves they had immediately changed to their disguises as soon as they had spoken.<br>"Oh! W-where did you come from?" as she said this the Trio interrupted her.  
>"Hey now. We're asking the questions. Got that?"<br>"Yeah. So what's this about you splitting away from the Sailor Scouts?"  
>Sailor Moon felt this a bit rude and abrupt, but she composed herself and answered, "Well simply this. I've had enough of the others and their attitude of vindictism and petty jealousy."<br>"Uh-hmm. So you told us in your note."  
>"So does this mean you're quitting the hero career?"<br>"Definitely! I've had more than I can take of what I just told you."  
>"I think that's all we need to know now."<br>With this statement the Plant Trio changed back to their normal forms before Sailor Moon's startled eyes.  
>"What? It was you three all the time?"<br>The next thing she knew Malachite materialized in front of the Plant Trio. "Exactly Sailor Moon."  
>Sailor Moon became very defiant, "Malachite! If I'd known you were going to be here I never would have wasted my time with this trio of old garden bed weeds."<br>Suzuran, Housenka and Gureepo did not like what she had just said. "Don't you call us weeds."  
>They formed an agressive threatening stance behind their Commanding Officer and Sailor Moon was momentarily taken aback with shock and fright.<br>"S-sorry. J-just a little s-slip of the tongue."  
>Malachite immediately sought to take charge and control, "Let's stick to business Sailor Moon. Listen. This is our deal. If you give us the Silver Imperium Crystal, we will let you come back with us."<br>"Hey! Just because I've left the Sailor Scouts doesn't mean I'm going to work for the Negaverse. And I'm not making any deals."  
>Malachite smiled as he took a new direction, "Not even to save your friend Tuxedo Mask?"<br>Sailor Moon gasped in shock upon hearing this, "Tuxedo Mask!?"  
>Malachite continued, "Yes he's suddenly become very sick you know. We don't know how much longer he will hold out without the healing power of the Imperium Crystal. Come back with us before it's too late."<br>"You're bluffing. He doesn't remember what we mean to each other," Sailor Moon was beginning to shed angry tears of frustration.  
>"You can't delay forever," Gureepo chided.<br>"If we're telling the truth the longer you wait could reduce the chance of saving him", said Housenka.  
>"Can you afford to take the risk?" Suzuran sneered.<br>Sailor Moon thought for a moment. "How about this for a better idea?"  
>"And what's that?" Malachite demanded to know.<br>"If you are telling the truth then you transport Tuxedo Mask here so I can heal him and then I'll give you the crystal."

The other four Scouts were hiding among the bushes nearby and when Sailor Mars heard her say this she muttered to the rest, "Did you hear that? The coward would give up the crystal!"  
>"Now now Mars. She has to be just bluffing," Sailor Venus tried to calm her down while Jupiter and Mercury nodded in earnest agreement.<br>Malachite meanwhile was arguing that Tuxedo Mask was too sick to be transported.  
>"In that case we have no deal," retorted Sailor Moon but Malachite raised his hand and a dark portal opened up behind her. Her friends gasped as they watched from their vantage point and so did Sailor Moon herself as she turned around.<br>Malachite said, "All you have to do is enter through that opening to the Negaverse realm and you'll be with your Tuxedo Mask once more forever. Queen Beryl will reward you immensely too once you give her the crystal."  
>Sailor Moon made nervous sounds as she gazed inside. She couldn't see them of course but the Gemini Twins were in the shadows ready to ambush her.<br>"Well Sailor Moon? What do you say?" Malachite asked her.  
>"I don't know. I'd like to know more about this portal. The fact is I'm really not sure I can trust you people."<br>Before Sailor Moon realized it Suzuran had attacked with her sonic blast power. It could not really hurt as such but it did stun her long enough for Castor and Pollux to jump out and subdue her. Pollux gave her a bonk on the head with her club which dazed her all the more and Castor secured her arms behind her back with the cord.

Sailor Jupiter said, "We must help her."  
>As they prepared to dash out and attack Sailor Mars stood in their way. "No. We must stick to the plan."<br>"But the plan's failed Mars," Jupiter argued.  
>"Any minute now they'll get the crystal off of her," added Sailor Venus.<br>"No they won't," Sailor Mars reluctantly drew the Crescent Moon Wand with the Silver Crystal out of a bag she had brought with her.  
>The others all gasped. "Sailor Mars! What are you doing with?"<br>"It isn't what it looks like," Sailor Mars awkwardly tried to explain, "I didn't steal it. She was just irresponsible enough to leave it in my room. So I ah, kept it."  
>Sailor Venus argued, "But you know that wasn't the right thing to do." Sailors Jupiter and Mercury were also frowning disapprovingly.<p>

Any further argument or rebuke was cut off by the sound of Castor's voice crying out urgently, "General Malachite! Pollux and I cannot find the Silver Crystal located anywhere on her person!"  
>"Oh really?" Malachite strode over to Sailor Moon, as she was raised groggily to her feet by the Gemini Twins, her hands firmly tied behind her back. He seized her hair and pulled her head back to gaze menacingly into her face while she winced in pain. "Tell us where you have hidden the Imperium Crystal Sailor Moon."<br>"Ouch. I don't know," Sailor Moon was telling the truth of course, though none of the enemy would believe her.  
>"Tell us where to find the crystal or we will make you," Malachite was just about wrenching a handful of her hair out by its roots and she began to scream with agony.<br>Sailor Mars picked up her bag and slipped the wand inside. "There's no more time to argue. She really does need our help. Follow me," with the bag slung over her shoulder she leaped out from behind the bushes. "MARS FIRE IGNITE!"  
>Malachite and the Gemini Twins gasped, yelled and scattered as the fireballs singed them. Sailor Moon was also hit technically but as her captors were dispersed and she collapsed with a scream her arms broke free as the cords around her wrists snapped.<br>The Plant Trio were also shocked as they saw the rest of the Scouts come bounding out to stand beside Mars. "It's all a trick General Malachite!" Suzuran cried.  
>"The others were here all along!" Gureepo growled in fury as she prepared to attack with her thorns.<br>"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!" Sailor Jupiter's charge broke up Gureepo's thorny thrust into splintered pieces and knocked her backwards off her feet.  
>Even as Housenka attempted to use her exploding seed pods Sailor Venus made her move next. "VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!"<br>Housenka was also sent down flat on her back with a cry of horror and Suzuran was terrified.  
>Malachite realized they had been caught completely off their guard and he cursed.<br>Sailor Moon jumped to her feet and prepared to strike her first deadly blow choosing Malachite for her target. "MOON TIARA MAGIC!"  
>Malachite turned to behold the devastating force of the spinning tiara heading straight towards him. However he quickly summoned up a protective bubble around himself and the tiara struck it with a clang bouncing off and falling to the ground. Motioning with his hands Malachite sent out offshoots of his energy forming two more bubbles attached to his own by long threads. To his left one bubble encased Castor and Pollux where they stood while to his right another formed around the area covering Gureepo and Housenka where they both lay stunned and also Suzuran as she stood with her knees knocking.<br>As the Sailor Scouts all watched Malachite shouted, "You've not defeated us utterly yet. We will be back," then in the blinking of the eyes they were all gone.

Sailor Mars asked Sailor Moon, "Are you all right?"  
>"No I'm very upset. What has become of my wand?"<br>"Here it is," Sailor Mars took it out of her shoulder bag and handed it to her.  
>Sailor Moon's jaw dropped and she snatched it out of Mars' hand and rounded on her angrily. "And just what were you doing with my wand?"<br>"You carelessly left it lying on my bedroom floor."  
>"And how dare you keep it? That's the symbol of my leadership!"<br>"It's not that I want to be leader Meatball Head. I thought perhaps I'd better look after it. Besides you should take better care of it if you're half the leader you think you are."  
>"And why did you all wait so long to save me?"<br>Sailor Mars tried to keep her voice calm. "We were trying to get co-ordinate readings on that entrance to the Negaverse with Mercury's data computer. I told the others to wait as long as we could until it became imperative for us to abandon the plan."  
>"That creep Malachite almost yanked out my hair! Was that your cue to respond for my deliverance?"<br>At this point Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars began to blow raspberries and bicker with each other once more. Sailors Mercury, Jupiter and Venus all sighed.  
>"Let's go home and leave them to it," said Sailor Jupiter.<br>"Yes. I need a break from their fighting," answered Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus agreed. The three of them disappeared in huge leaps and bounds while Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars were so engrossed in their argument they never realized they were now by themselves until the big clock tower struck midnight giving them a sudden start.


	39. Chapter 39

CHAPTER 39

The five Sailor Scouts were all gathered in the presence of Jedite, Titus and the Dream Dolly at the Cherry Hill Temple inside the room they had been hiding out in ever since they had defected from the Negaverse. The two women were in their human forms as they had been now for a very long time. Artemis and Luna were also present and they spoke up first.  
>"We all came at your request," said Artemis to the refugees.<br>"You said you could offer us some information or assistance," enquired Luna.  
>"Yes that is correct," said Jedite.<br>"As bad as we were before, we want to be just as good or even more," Titus replied. "In short we can help you launch a direct attack on the Negaverse by opening up a portal to our realm."  
>"You're really prepared to do that?" Sailor Jupiter cried in amazement while the others gasped.<br>Jedite nodded. "No kidding Sailor Scouts. We want to destroy our evil queen so we can live in peace on earth with you."  
>"Between both of us and the help of Dream Dolly we are sure we can muster up enough power," Titus answered and Dream Dolly nodded her eager agreement.<br>"Can you get us into Beryl's palace?" Sailor Venus asked but Titus shook her head.  
>"We cannot risk opening up directly into her presence. She would find out our hiding place. Even with you girls to protect us it would be too dangerous."<br>Dream Dolly finally spoke next, "But we can let you into the caverns that encompass her throne room. You will need to explore them."  
>"We know you can do it," finished Jedite.<br>"I guess we should not keep wasting time," Sailor Moon admitted.  
>"Okay. We accept your offer thank you," said Sailor Mars.<p>

So concentrating hard Jedite and the other two summoned a black portal in the middle of the room. "Go quickly now. The three of us will keep it open for you," he grunted with the effort.  
>"Follow us Scouts," shouted Luna as she and Artemis jumped through. Sailor Moon jumped after with her friends all close by her heels.<p>

Finding themselves in the cavernous labyrinth Artemis said, "There are so many tunnels to explore Luna and I had better go in one direction and you five in another. We'll cover more territory quicker."  
>Luna was a little unsure. "Are you certain this is a good idea Artemis?"<br>The girls also asked much the same sort of questions but Artemis was very confident. "I know you Scouts will be capable of looking after yourselves."  
>"But will you and Luna be okay by yourselves?" Sailor Jupiter asked.<br>Luna then made her admission. "I am not really afraid to go alone with Artemis. I was only concerned about the five of you."  
>The Scouts were all so very touched, but assured her that they would be okay then.<br>"We've all learned so very much since we first became Sailor Scouts Luna. We will protect each other," said Sailor Mercury.  
>"We won't let you down," the other four all agreed in unison.<p>

"Very well then. Good luck," with that Artemis ran down one tunnel with Luna at his heels while the Scouts chose another one to explore.  
>As they made their way along the path they ran into a very formidable force indeed.<br>When Malachite and the others had reported back rather nervously to Queen Beryl after escaping from the Sailor Scouts on their most recent encounter she had decided to forego any process of torture to their enormous relief. She figured her forces were rather dwindled down by now and she'd need them in as good condition as possible. It was hindrance enough that Pollux was recovering from a broken arm and Yasha from broken ribs.  
>So at this moment in their explorations the Sailor Scouts chanced to cross the path of General Malachite and he wasn't on his own. But he wasn't in the company of the Plant Trio. He wasn't in the company of the Gemini Twins. He wasn't even with his loyal servant Yasha. He was currently talking to the Seven great and mighty Shadow Warriors about plans he was having to destroy the Sailor Scouts and obtain the Silver Imperium Crystal once and for all.<p>

As soon as he saw them he jumped with momentary disbelief. Then composing himself he said, "What a big surprise. So you have all come to personally give yourselves up, have you?"  
>Sailor Jupiter was all fired up with resentment at these words. "In your dreams creep. JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!"<br>But as she sent the biggest charge ever of her electrical energy zooming towards Malachite, one of the Shadow Warriors intercepted safely absorbing it to the Scouts' mutual dismay.  
>Malachite stared at the wand in Sailor Moon's hand. The prized Silver Crystal was screwed firmly into place on it. He remembered how the Shadow Warriors had been imprisoned over a thousand years ago inside that very crystal by Sailor Moon's mother, Queen Serenity. And then it had been divided up into the Seven Rainbow Crystals. Sailor Moon probably was unaware of what her mother had done to capture the Shadows, but it would be best to get it off her as quickly as possible. He couldn't risk losing even one Shadow Warrior. He had managed to avoid the various punishments of the dreaded Doom and Gloom Girls so far but this would be the final straw that pushed Beryl beyond all patience and reason with him.<br>"Hey Sailor Moon. How about a little deal? You hand over that Silver Crystal and your friends will be spared."  
>"Oh yeah. Right," Sailor Moon assumed a fighting stance. "Like you would even keep your promise in any case? No deals you slimy Nega-worm."<br>"We will triumph over you and those dark shadowy monsters beside you," Sailor Mars vowed. "MARS FIRE IGNITE!"  
>But just like Jupiter's thunder crash, Mars' attack was swallowed up in the body of another Shadow Warrior.<br>The Scouts all gasped and Malachite prepared to make his move.  
>"We destroyed Queen Serenity and King Lune-Eclipsus and we'll destroy all of you too."<br>"How do you know about those people?" Sailor Moon wanted to know and Malachite gave her an answer.  
>"Because I was there on that glorious day when we obliterated the Moon Kingdom. Now I'm going to take that crystal."<br>"NO! You'll never get my crystal!" Sailor Moon was choking back tears of rage as her friends all moved in front of her to try to combine all their power in a desperate attempt to protect her and the crystal.  
>However Malachite got his move in first and sent a huge wave of energy that had the effect upon the Sailor Scouts as if they were ninepins hit by a bowling ball in a perfect strike. They all went tumbling head over heels in the air and the Crescent Moon Wand flew in the opposite direction towards Malachite's outstretched hand.<br>"Destroy the Sailor Scouts while they're helpless," he commanded the Shadow Warriors, "And I'll grab the Imperium Crystal.  
>The Seven Shadows all lunged at the Scouts intending to seize them and reduce them to nothing in their menacing clutches as Malachite reached out for the wand. But suddenly the wand came to life and zipped away from Malachite's grasp. Next thing he knew there was an enormous burst of light and the Shadows all cringed and crouched to the ground as the illumination weakened them.<br>As for the Scouts they all felt like they were whizzed away from the scene in the cavern to another dimension. They spun round and round shrieking in fear and the Crescent Wand spun with them taking them to a very different looking place.

Sailor Moon was the first one to get to her feet and look around her. They had fallen gently face down on a strange surface surrounded by tall columns of ancient ruins. There were stone pillars and archways only half standing. Some were even lopsided and all had chunks broken out of them. Rubble was strewn all along the ground. There was no trace at all of Malachite or any of the Shadow Warriors.  
>As her friends were also climbing to their feet and staring in amazement at everything Serena said, "Where are we? This place feels familiar."<br>A couple of voices spoke up suddenly. "That's because this is your old home Serena," said a female voice.  
>"It's wonderful to see you again our darling daughter," said a male voice afterwards.<br>Sailor Moon looked up and gasped as two small ghostly figures descended in a ball of light. An elegant woman with silvery-white hair in the same style as Serena's golden-yellow hair and a handsome man with a short brown beard and moustache.  
>She was almost speechless but she managed to speak, "Are you really my parents from my past life as the Moon Princess?"<br>"Yes. I am Queen Serenity and this is my husband King Lune-Eclipsus," Serenity shone with radiant joy.  
>"You have done so very well in your battles on Earth Serena. It is time you and your friends knew the full truth," Lune-Eclipsus said while the Scouts all gathered round in awe and wonderment.<br>"No doubt Luna has told you as much as she can remember," began Serenity.  
>"But listen while we fill in all the gaps," finished Lune-Eclipsus.<br>And so they began to reveal the past.

Serenity and Lune-Eclipsus spoke alternately to Sailor Moon and her four friends.  
>"We all lived in peace with the inner planets during the time known as the Silver Millenium."<br>"Even the outer planets who were independent of our union were gracious enough towards us. They mostly kept to themselves but they were interested in a happy, peaceful universe."  
>"We were raising you to rule the Moon Kingdom when we were gone but most of the time you spent staring at the Earth."<br>"For you had fallen in love with a handsome young warrior from there by the name of Darien."  
>Sailor Moon drew in a sharp intake of breath upon hearing this.<br>Serenity took up the exchange once more, "Then one day Darien came to the moon to help us against a terrible threat."  
>"A race of extra-terrestrials known collectively as the Youma were bent on conquest of the universe. The four outer planets managed to get warning through to us while they were holding them back as long as they could."<br>"And Darien told us the Youma were led by an extremely vicious queen by the name of Beryl."  
>"When you saw that your best friends, the warriors of the four inner planets were going to be defending our kingdom as well you practically begged us to let you fight alongside them. You wanted to be a Sailor Scout yourself."<br>"The moon had no personal warrior like the planets but your father and I decided to appoint you to be Sailor Moon as well as the Princess of the Moon Kingdom."  
>"And I myself created the magic spells in your locket for your transformation and in your tiara for an offensive weapon Serena. I trained you with the help of your friends who agreed to submit to you as their official leader."<br>The five of them were all gobsmacked as they heard about these revelations but there was more to come.  
>Serenity spoke as she and Lune-Eclipsus raised their hands, "We have spoken enough. Now it is time we showed you what happened in the end."<br>Serenity and Lune-Eclipsus turned to face each other and touched their palms together on their outstretched arms above their heads.  
>Energy emanated from their fingertips and swirled around the Scouts making them see clear images in their minds.<p>

They all clearly saw Queen Beryl leading the full frontal attack upon the Moon Kingdom. She stood atop a nearby elevated mound holding her scepter with her magic crystal built into it. "Attack my troops and bring Queen Serenity and King Lune-Eclipsus to their knees!"  
>Her four main generals led the force with drawn swords that glinted evilly when light flashed upon the blades. Zoicite and Malachite fought together side by side. Nephlite and Jedite fought separately on their own territories but all the rest of the Youma were behind them.<br>There was Titus in her monster form. She had been gazing at Jedite's back with adoration in her eyes before the command to charge was given. This was before she had confessed her feelings to Jedite but when the fight began she concentrated on using her water powers to knock down and pulverize the Moon Kingdom's knights in armour. The Dream Dolly sat by the sidelines. She wasn't trained for battle but she was a medic, ready to help if anyone was wounded. She waved to her dear friend Titus and wished her good luck in the combat.  
>Other Youma soldiers were also wielding swords and shields. Among them were Morga, Fro, Garoben, Yasha, Castor and Pollux. Some of the others may have been using a combination of swordsmanship and other unique powers to fight, but others were exclusively powerful enough to just rely on their own abilities. Black Widow ensnared the knights in her sticky webs and her cohorts could easily put them to death with their horrible blades that were sharp enough to pierce through their armour. Jumo impaled several of them through their hearts with her terrible razor projectiles out of her arms. Kyameran even killed her opponents in the non-bloody manner of turning them into lifeless photo shoots. The battle ground was littered with pictures of warriors in armour wielding spear and sword in what had been their final living postures.<br>Then they saw King Lune-Eclipsus leading Darien and the Sailor Scouts into battle including his daughter, the princess Serena.  
>Serena was awestruck to see herself taking command of her friends while Darien and her father fought side by side. With Mercury using her icy bubbles, Mars her fireballs, Jupiter her electrical thunder and Venus her crescent beam attack they worked as a team to help Sailor Moon. At this moment Queen Beryl commanded all the female members of her army to hold back.<br>"Let the boys handle these pathetic little girls," she yelled out so Titus and the others all allowed the male Youma to advance upon the Sailor Scouts with a united shout of praise for the great Queen Beryl. Darien and the King were engaged in swordplay against the four generals on the opposite end of the battle ground.

But these girls were not so pathetic as Queen Beryl thought they were. Between all their powers including Sailor Moon's spinning magic tiara they actually destroyed all the male members of her army in two minutes flat. The only survivor was Yasha and he ran as fast as he could back in retreat past where his queen stood in disbelief. Titus and the rest of the women Youma were horrified to see the mass destruction of their menfolk. But for Yasha's successful retreat and the three males among the four humanoid Youma generals, their race may have been instantly set on the road to inevitable extinction.

But Queen Beryl only snarled and said, "It's time to call in our secret weapons. Our unbeatable soldiers. You! Titus! You know what to do!"  
>Titus did indeed. She was in charge of these invincible warriors and she had spent long hours each day training them. She took a small box out of her pocket and opening it seven huge black shapes darted out into the air forming the Seven Shadow Warriors. Queen Beryl saw that the Sailor Scouts had been preparing to aid Darien and Lune-Eclipsus when they saw these hideous creatures appear. They attacked but all their powers were absorbed by the Shadows and even Sailor Moon's tiara bounced harmlessly off them.<br>Queen Beryl commanded the Shadows to kill Lune-Eclipsus first, but not Darien. Even her four generals were trying hard not to kill Darien while aiming to destroy the king. All the members of her army had been sternly warned to take Darien alive at any cost. She was secretly in love with him and wanted to make him her own king. By force if she had to.  
>So the Seven Shadows swarmed over Lune-Eclipsus absorbing him. He disappeared forever inside the darkness of their combined mass and there was nothing any of them could do about it. Sailor Moon screamed in bitter anguish at the demise of her father. Both the Sailor Moon then and there and the future one watching this in her mind. Both sets of the other four also responded similarly.<p>

Queen Beryl cackled triumphantly, "Lune-Eclipsus is no more! And soon I'll have his queen Serenity begging me to kill her as quickly and speedily as I did him. But maybe I'll torture her for amusement instead. HA HA HA!"  
>Then she addressed Darien where he stood with drawn sword, "Prince Darien. You are a mighty and courageous warrior indeed. But I think you are very handsome as well. Why not join forces with me? We will rule the universe together as King and Queen."<br>Darien raised his sword in defiance and shouted with distaste in his voice, "NEVER! You are an evil and ugly snake of a woman Beryl. I will never be your king."  
>Beryl was furious, "You dare speak to me like that? Let me show you just how hard and deadly this "snake" can bite. Behold my great powers of destruction."<br>With that she held her scepter high in the air and the crystal in it glowed sending out pulses of destructive energy. Everywhere buildings were collapsing and the people of the Moon Kingdom were crushed to pulp by falling masonry. Those who survived were killed by the Shadow Warriors or the four generals while Darien launched himself at Queen Beryl to attack her.  
>Raising her scepter Beryl blasted him into unconsciousness and he floated upwards limp in magic levitation. "I shall brainwash him and make him my king for all time!" she laughed uproariously.<br>Sailor Moon bellowed in anguish, "I won't allow this!"  
>She prepared to throw her tiara at Beryl but the tyrant queen directed some more of her evil power at her and she too was knocked out and floating in the air. Her friends tried desperately to come to her rescue but Beryl seemed to have eyes in the back of her head and in no time Mercury, Jupiter, Venus and Mars had joined her and Darien in a helpless aerial display.<br>Beryl called out to her remaining army, "Pick them out of the air and destroy them all. But remember. Darien belongs to me."

But even as Titus and the rest of them prepared to take turns pot-shooting the defenceless girls, somebody screamed loudly, "No! I won't let you have the last laugh Beryl!"  
>It was Queen Serenity. Amid all the chaos and the carnage she had managed to survive and with tears streaming down her cheeks at the death of all her innocent subjects and her husband plus the capture of her daughter and her friends she raised the very same Crescent Moon Wand that the present Sailor Moon owned. The Silver Imperium Crystal was even screwed into it just like the future one and as she raised it high she poured out the last of her life energy into what she wanted it to do.<br>Queen Beryl screamed in rage and frustration as she was sealed up inside a mystical prison barrier. It stretched out to also entrap Jedite, Nephlite, Malachite and Zoicite, dragging them into the circular shaped sphere Beryl was furiously fighting against in vain. "You can't do this to the great Queen Beryl!" she was pushing against the forces holding her trapped and so were her generals. But it didn't stop there. All her soldiers tried to run and dodge the vacuum pull but one by one they too were sucked into it.  
>The Dream Dolly actually ran toward Titus to grab her by the hand and try to help her. "Come on Titus! Come with me!" she earnestly dragged Titus after her but it was no use. They were the last two to be overtaken and drawn backwards inescapably squeezed into the crowded space with their monarch and all the other Youma army members.<p>

Queen Beryl was getting extremely angry and she shouted out to her seven faithful Shadows, "Surround Queen Serenity and force her to let me and my army out of here!"  
>The Shadows prepared to obey and encircled Serenity to threaten her. "Release our queen and allies or we will absorb you into oblivion," the biggest of them snarled this threat. However Serenity had more tricks up her sleeves. Raising the wand with the Silver Crystal above her head as high as she could, she shouted,<br>"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" Then the Seven Shadows were quickly sucked up into rays of bright light that burst forth from the crystal. Just as they vanished Luna and Artemis came running up to her.  
>"Your majesty. Everybody is either dead or hopelessly dying," Luna was crying bitterly while Artemis gasped out in dismay.<br>"It was a massacre. Luna and I only survived because none of the enemy thought we were anything more than mere ordinary cats. We were also lucky to avoid being crushed by the debris."  
>Luna sniffed, "What has happened to you Queen Serenity?"<p>

Just then the visual flashback ended and the Sailor Scouts once more found themselves facing the spectral forms of Serenity and Lune-Eclipsus.  
>"Now you just about know the full story," her father said.<br>"What finally happened?" Sailor Moon asked with tears in her eyes and the other four were also weeping in the background.  
>Her mother supplied the answer, "I sent Queen Beryl and her army flying off into the deepest reaches of outer space trapped inside their prison. Then I sent you, your friends and Prince Darien off into a future dimension so that you would be reborn on the planet earth one thousand years later with no memory whatsoever of your past lives."<br>"Hey! Wait a minute! There are two things I don't understand. Why didn't you just execute the rest of the enemy when you had them helplessly trapped? And why did you send all of us, including me, your only daughter, far away from you into another time and place?"  
>"I will explain dear Serena. First of all think about it. Our kingdom was destroyed and everybody you knew had been brutally killed. Including your father. If I had let you and the others wake up to behold the heartbreaking devastation, could any of you have been able to bear it? I wanted you to be happy. That's why I sent you to a brand new life on the earth."<br>The Sailor Scouts all bowed their heads in reverence upon hearing this while Sailor Moon herself covered her mouth to stifle her gasping sobs.  
>Queen Serenity continued, "And I did not put all those invaders to death because I was almost dead myself. I had used up most of my energy to capture them and their Shadow Warriors. Plus I was pining away of my own broken heart. I only had enough energy left to send them hurtling out into the cosmos and out of sight before encasing you in cocoons that sent you out of existence ready to be reborn at the appointed time. I was also able to magically arrange for Artemis and Luna to be reborn but unlike you they would have their memories return to them as they grew older. At least in part so they knew why they were capable of speech and remembered my last command to them to search out and watch over you. In case Queen Beryl and her army ever escaped and found their way back to the universe they could reawaken your old Sailor Scout powers and identities and train you to fight to prevent what happened before occurring again on earth."<br>Sailor Moon began to weep bitterly as the truth of her mother's loving actions sank in to her mind and heart.  
>Sailor Jupiter and the others all bowed reverentially before her. "You saved us all your majesty," Sailor Jupiter said.<br>"And we are forever grateful," added Sailor Mercury. Mars and Venus expressed similar sentiments.  
>Serenity smiled at them. "I only did what I had to for the good of the entire universe as well as for your sakes. Serena one more thing."<br>Sailor Moon raised her head wiping the tears from her eyes and listened attentively to her mother. "As I finished sending you all on your way with the last of my energy the Silver Imperium Crystal was shot from the Crescent Moon Wand into the air where it shattered into seven individual crystals and disappeared into space. Your father and I know all about what you've been through regarding the Seven Shadows and the threat they currently pose for you. You now have possession of the wand and the crystal. Remember how I trapped the Shadows by raising the wand high and shouting "Moon Crystal Power" really loud? You can do the same to seal them away in your Silver Crystal forever."  
>Lune-Eclipsus finally spoke for one last time, "Now the moment has come for you all to return to where you were when we called you forth to meet us. Goodbye our precious daughter Serena and remember what you must do."<br>Before any of them could say another word things began to shimmer and fade in a hazy mist around them.

They found themselves back where they had been before facing Malachite and the Shadow Warriors. Malachite didn't acknowledge them as having previously disappeared at all. Apparently Queen Serenity and King Lune-Eclipsus had revealed their visions to their daughter and her friends inside their minds and in the brief few seconds when the bright light from the wand had blinded Malachite and momentarily incapacitated the Shadows.  
>Now that the light was gone he had removed his arm from his face and blinking very rapidly to clear his vision he saw the wand inside Sailor Moon's hand. "I'll get that wand if it's the last thing I ever do!"<br>With that he prepared to attack once again while the Shadow Warriors slowly rose to their full height. But Sailor Moon gritted her teeth, thrust her wand high above her head and shouted at the top of her voice, "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"  
>Malachite screamed in horrified fury, "NO! NO! NO!" but he was helpless to do anything as the Shadow Warriors were all gathered together and disappeared in a swirling mist back inside the Silver Imperium Crystal.<br>Malachite knew he was definitely in for it now. Queen Beryl would have him subjected to the worst torture imaginable for the loss of the Seven Mighty Shadow Warriors. He needed to kill the Sailor Scouts and get the Silver Imperium Crystal. He couldn't hope for complete mercy but maybe the pain would be a little less severely traumatic. That was the best he could possibly try to attain.  
>"Take this Sailor Brats!" he began to produce curved blades of electrical energy out of thin air and threw it at them. As Sailor Moon began to be hit and cut on her arms and legs her friends rallied to protect her and the crystal. Raising their power sticks above their heads and over Sailor Moon they formed a circle around her.<br>"VENUS POWER!"  
>"MERCURY POWER!"<br>"MARS POWER!"  
>"JUPITER POWER!"<br>Their combined energies formed a protective barrier on which the projectiles harmlessly bounced off and Malachite was enraged. "Those bolts were really only mild in any case. But now I'll use my most powerful deadly variety."  
>So saying he clasped his hands together, shut his eyes and breathing slowly and deeply tapped into the deepest darkest recesses of his magical reserves.<br>Then he bombarded them with multiple missiles that slashed and tore at the barrier they'd erected around them. If they hadn't set it up they would have certainly been torn to ribbons. But as it was the barrier took the brunt of it, though they were cut and bleeding in places where the blades had broken through and they gasped and grunted in pain falling to the ground exposing Sailor Moon.  
>Seeing her friends beaten up she strode defiantly towards Malachite. "I am Sailor Moon. Champion of Justice and Princess of the Moon Kingdom. I will triumph over all evil including the worst kind like you."<br>Malachite summoned up his hugest blade of all and threw it at her. Sailor Moon instinctively raised the Crescent Moon Wand and as she swung it like a bat the Silver Imperium Crystal seemed to glow with even more power since capturing the Shadow Warriors all over again. With a resounding clang the wand struck Malachite's projectile and Sailor Moon instinctively shut her eyes and turned her head as it flew straight back at Malachite severing him into two pieces through the middle.  
>It was all over for Malachite. Queen Beryl and her Doom and Gloom Girls could no longer do anything to make him suffer and now he was re-united with his lover Zoicite in the realm of the grave.<p>

Suddenly Luna and Artemis appeared. They were horrified to see the Scouts all bleeding in small places. "Sailor Moon! What has been happening?" Luna cried.  
>Sailor Moon explained while the others were pulling themselves up onto their feet. "We've had encounter with Malachite and the Shadow Warriors. But don't worry Luna and Artemis. The Shadows are now trapped inside my Silver Imperium Crystal this time forever. And as for Malachite. Well I don't suggest you look over there where he's lying. It isn't a pretty sight."<br>Luna and Artemis were amazed to hear this. "You defeated the Shadows and destroyed Malachite. Well done Sailor Moon," Luna was ecstatic.  
>"Your mother and father would be so proud of you," said Artemis.<br>"Somehow I think they are," Sailor Moon smiled.  
>But then Artemis got down to business. "Okay now. Listen Scouts. Luna and I discovered that you can indeed find your way to Beryl's throne room through these caves. We were very careful to creep around through the shadowy recesses without being seen. Now that we no longer need to worry about the Shadow Warriors Queen Beryl's forces are severely weakened. But we still need to train you hard to be ready for a full-frontal attack. And we will need a good battle strategy."<br>Luna continued, "So we suggest we all make our way back and discuss with our friends Jedite, Titus and Dream Dolly about what strengths or weaknesses Beryl may yet have and how they may be able to help us with any other information about the Negaverse Headquarters."  
>"Yeah. This makes sense," said Sailor Mars, "Besides we all need to get these cuts and scratches cleaned and patched up before they get too dirty and infected."<br>"The Dream Dolly will be able to do that for us with her medical training," replied Sailor Mercury.  
>"Very well then. Let's go back," said Sailor Moon, "But when we return Beryl is definitely going down."<br>"Down and out!" the other four all echoed in mutual agreement and so they began to retrace their steps carefully watching out for any other enemy around the corners. But they didn't meet any more of the Youma and they arrived safely back.  
>As soon as the portal was closed Jedite and the others began to talk things over while the Dream Dolly got band-aids and disinfectant ready. It was going to be a huge final battle and they needed to be all ready for it.<p> 


	40. Chapter 40

CHAPTER 40

Luna and Artemis had been training the Sailor Scouts very intensely for their biggest battle ever. Jedite, Titus and the Dream Dolly had warned them about the Negaforce and the five torturers known as the Doom and Gloom Girls.  
>"The Negaforce is an extremely powerful spirit entity. It has no physical form," Jedite explained, "While all of us were floating together in our cramped prison in the deepest recesses of space it discovered us and wanted to know who and what we were."<br>Titus took over, "When Queen Beryl told it about everything that had happened to us it said that it had been planning to conquer and control the universe itself for a long time. It needed to find some allies who would feed it huge quantities of energy to allow it to break free from its limited boundaries and unleash fury and destruction upon all who it wanted to enslave."  
>Jedite continued, "Queen Beryl made a deal that we would all serve the Negaforce if it would release us and Queen Beryl would be ruler of the universe only second to the Negaforce itself. So we made our way back to the universe Queen Serenity had banished us from."<br>Titus took her turn again, "We discovered that Serenity had also sent us a thousand years into the future. The moon was a vacant lifeless satelite and all traces of life on the planets had faded into obscurity. Except for the earth."  
>"So we started to attack the earth people for energy to nourish our new master. Then you all began to appear starting with Sailor Moon. Though none of us made the connection with the female warriors we encountered on the moon long ago at first."<br>As Jedite told them this part the girls were amazed and wide-eyed but then Titus said something that made them shudder.  
>"The Negaforce voluntarily expended some of its power reserves to create five feminine creatures it called the Doom and Gloom Girls. And believe me if they get their hands on you it literally means doom and gloom for yourself."<br>The Dream Dolly who was sitting nearby nodded her head and spoke up for the first time in this briefing, "That's right. Our queen uses them as her personal torture chamber operators. I myself have tended to my dear friends after they were punished for failing some of the missions you Sailor Scouts thwarted. They had their backs brutally flogged red raw and their thumbs and big toes crushed painfully."  
>The Sailor Scouts all gasped in horror.<br>Jedite and Titus concurred, "That's right. None of us were ever really safe from them while we were alive. If any single one of us rubbed our queen up the wrong way we would have been handed over to those Doom and Gloom Girls."  
>"You can't afford to underestimate the dangers you'll be going up against."<p>

They all thanked Jedite and the others for this important information and then the two Guardian Cats had begun training the Scouts for four days straight in every moment of their spare time. On the afternoon of the fifth day it was a Friday after school. Everybody met at the Cherry Hill Temple in private chambers where Grandfather and Chad couldn't hear them.  
>"So we're finally ready to attack Queen Beryl," said Raye.<br>But then Serena nudged her and said with a cheeky grin, "Hey Raye. Very important question. Did you remember to kiss Chad goodbye?"  
>Raye reacted with annoyance but Luna and Artemis called everyone to order.<br>"Okay girls. This will be a tough battle but Luna and I are counting on you."  
>"Are you all feeling confident?" Luna added but Serena snappily answered.<br>"Yeah. We've trained enough. Moon Prism Power."  
>As she transformed the others followed suit.<br>"Mercury Power!"  
>"Mars Power!"<br>"Jupiter Power!"  
>"Venus Power!"<br>They all joined hands in a circle and closed their eyes. "Believe in yourselves and you will succeed Sailor Scouts," Artemis assured them.  
>Concentrating hard they silently shimmered and vanished without a trace.<br>"They're on their way Luna."  
>"Do you really believe they are capably ready Artemis?"<br>"I know that at least four of them are Luna. But Serena?" Artemis blushed and gulped. "Well I hope she's ready. But her attitude of commitment was rather appalling. You saw yourself how she snapped just now and said they had trained enough. She really didn't want to train as much as we all forced her to. She was always grumbling about having no time to visit the Arcade or watch TV or anything."  
>Luna sighed, "I feel the exact same way Artemis. But she and her friends will be facing the Queen of the Negaverse, this evil Negaforce and its terrible Doom and Gloom Girls. Serena must be prepared and ready."<br>Artemis said, "Well maybe she'll luck out and clutz her way through it while the enemies all miss her and accidentally destroy each other?" But he was speaking with uncertain hopes and he and Luna both knew it.  
>Through a crack in the open door Jedite, Titus and the Dream Dolly had all been watching and listening in secret. They all looked at each other with worried expressions.<p>

Meanwhile in the Negaverse Queen Beryl had finally been pushed past the boundary of whatever trace of reason she could have been said to have. When Malachite's grisly corpse was discovered and the Seven Shadows couldn't be found anywhere her anger was literally insane. To the horror of the small remaining handful of her army she had jumped up out of her throne and pointed her finger in their general direction as they all stood in front of her and screamed at the top of her voice, "The six of you will all pay dearly for the loss of the Mighty Shadow Warriors anew! I command the Doom and Gloom Girls to seize you all with the assistance of Prince Darien!"  
>"Wait but Queen Beryl," Gureepo began to say as Prince Darien and the Doom and Gloom Girls surrounded her, the other two members of the Plant Trio, Yasha, Castor and her sister Pollux.<br>"Have mercy on us."  
>"Please. This wasn't our fault."<br>They all made similar pleadings as they were roughly seized. But things were even worse than they feared as their enraged queen gave her heartless decree.  
>"I don't care whose fault it may or may not have been. I have decided that since my race is just about completely extinct it may as well be wiped out. Therefore I hereby turn you all over to be tortured every day for three hours by the Doom and Gloom Girls until you slowly die one by one. Then as the very last of the Youma people I shall create a new breed of race with Prince Darien of the planet Earth in its place."<br>Her terrified soldiers screamed and to her satisfaction the Gemini Twins actually burst into tears. She laughed at their faces with their eyes scrunched up and salty tears running down their cheeks. Darien assisted the Doom and Gloom Girls to drag them and the others off to the torture chambers. Yasha's ribs had been pretty much healed and so had Pollux's arm but they now had even worse pain like their comrades. This had been going on mercilessly three hours every morning for the past four days while the Sailor Scouts were undergoing strict training procedure and they were now suffering their torment for the fifth consecutive day as the Scouts transported to the caverns they had explored earlier.

Following the directions Luna and Artemis had given them the five girls arrived at Queen Beryl's throne room, where to Serena's horror she saw Darien dressed up in his regal clothing and with a crown added atop his head. Also he was seated on a throne that had been built into place next to Beryl's throne. There they were seated next to each other's side as if he was her king.  
>She screamed attracting their attention, "It can't be! Darien!"<br>Sailor Mars was furious, "Well done Sailor Moon. You've cost us the element of surprise."  
>The other three Scouts were also exasperated and they gave a three-fold groan while Beryl and Darien rose hand in hand.<br>Beryl sneered, "Well. Well. Well. So you thought you'd pay us an unannounced visit, did you?"  
>Sailor Jupiter raised her fists and shouted, "You're going down for the count Queen Beryl.<br>Sailor Venus said, "Come and meet our challenge."  
>"We'll destroy you and redeem our friend from your mind-control," concluded Sailor Mercury while Darien just stared at them with a steely glint in his eyes.<br>Beryl raised her scepter. "You're not fighting me at this point Sailor Scouts. First I challenge you to square off against the Doom and Gloom Girls. If you can defeat them, then I will accept your challenge next."  
>Sailor Mars was very confidently sure of their abilities. "Bring them on then Beryl. What are you waiting for?"<br>"Not here. I know the perfect venue for you to fight against them," with those words Queen Beryl pointed her scepter and beams of light shot out surrounding each Sailor Scout who disappeared with a cut-off shriek.  
>Still holding Darien by the hand she spoke into the crystal on the end of her scepter, "Doom and Gloom Girls. Queen Beryl here with urgent business. Leave your prisoners in the torture chamber for now. I have a special task for you to accomplish."<p>

In the meantime the Sailor Scouts found themselves surrounded by miles and miles of snow in a sub-arctic climate. Sailor Moon shivered and sneezed. "Some perfect venue this is. That dirty sleaze of a nega-queen."  
>"None of us are particularly comfortable Sailor Moon," agreed Sailor Jupiter, "But we must be ready to fight as soon as these Doom and Gloom Girls appear."<br>Sailor Mercury was shivering with the cold but she steadied herself as much as possible while her fingers worked the keyboard of her data computer. "I'm picking up readings from this direction. Towards that volcano shaft. Follow me."  
>As they were walking along the snow with the bitter wind blowing their hair towards the left side of their heads, a hole suddenly opened up under Sailor Jupiter's feet. Long thick rope-like tentacles wrapped around her body pinning her arms to her sides and she was pulled down in a split second.<br>"Sailor Jupiter!" Even Sailor Moon momentarily forgot about how dreadfully cold she was as she and the others ran to the hole and peered down through it on their knees. They could see nothing but they heard Sailor Jupiter call up to them.  
>"The Doom and Gloom Girls have me. I'll try to break free. JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!"<br>There was a bright light as the sound of booming thunder echoed up to the others' earshot from way down below. But afterwards they heard Jupiter's voice again.  
>"It's no use. I couldn't hurt them. They're too strong and they're transporting me away. Be careful Scouts," with that her voice faded and Sailor Mercury gasped.<br>"They've taken Jupiter captive!"  
>Sailor Moon prepared to jump down the hole but Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus stopped her. "Let me go! Jupiter needs help!"<br>Sailor Venus said, "It's too late Sailor Moon. They'll already have taken her back to the Negaverse with them."  
>Sailor Mars added, "Yeah. She's their prisoner and we must all stand together now if we hope to have a chance of saving her."<br>Sailor Moon was very upset but she calmed down as her friends spoke to her. Then they all stood up ready to make their next move.

Sailor Mercury suddenly heard a beeping noise coming from her data computer. She realized that it intensified as she directed her computer towards a certain direction.  
>"What's that noise mean?" Sailor Venus wondered as she and the others all made a move towards it. But Sailor Mercury stopped them.<br>"No. This could be another trap. You three stay in the direction of the volcano. Let me check this out by myself."  
>"But Mercury," Sailor Moon tried to protest, "This is very dangerous."<br>"I know," she answered, "But were any of you seriously expecting that our mission would be easy and free from harm?"  
>Sailor Moon and the other two were silent and solemn as the truth of Sailor Mercury's words hit home.<br>"All right. But be careful," Sailor Moon reluctantly turned away from her.  
>"I will. Don't worry about me," assured Sailor Mercury and Venus wished her good luck.<p>

So Sailor Mercury went her own way following the trail of the beeping signal. She was keeping a wary look out all around her when suddenly a giant flaming fireball erupted out of the ice ahead and began to move straight at her. The bright flames reached out like fingers ready to grab something to shove into a mouth and consume.  
>Quickly pocketing her computer she responded in her defence, "MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!"<br>The wall of fire froze over into a giant slab of molten rock. But she realized too late that it had only been intended as a distraction. The very same fate befell her as had befallen Jupiter. The snow opened up under her and the tentacles seized her. Her friends watched horrified from several feet away as Mercury was snatched out of sight.

Back in the Negaverse Mercury found herself chained to the walls of the torture chamber next to Jupiter. Queen Beryl stood in front of them smiling maliciously.  
>"Two of you are ready. Three to go. As soon as the Doom and Gloom Girls have you all you will all die. It will not be a quick death of course. But you will die much faster than these pathetic wimps."<br>She drew attention with her outstretched arm to the Plant Trio, the Gemini Twins and Yasha all chained on the opposite wall. They were bruised and bloody from the relentless torture. They were also weak with hunger as they were given nothing but bread and water once a day.  
>"Queen Beryl. How can you do this to us?" Housenka moaned.<br>"We were loyal and faithful to you," added Suzuran.  
>Beryl laughed, "Loyal? Ha! You were all weak and pathetic simpletons. To me you were all just pawns in my game for universal conquest. When you outlived your usefulness I always intended to destroy every last one of you."<br>Sailor Mercury gasped and cried out, "You actually planned to eventually exterminate even your own people?"  
>Queen Beryl turned her head back towards her and replied, "Not from the very beginning I admit. I wasn't going to just have nobody left to serve me. But from the moment I first lay eyes on Prince Darien of earth my heart was smitten hopelessly for him. For the very first time I knew I had found somebody I could truly love and share the universe with. And now that I have fully won him over to me through my magic means I no longer need to keep any of my own race alive. I can start anew and produce a perfect race of beings through my union with Darien."<br>Sailor Jupiter was furious. "You are so vile and twistedly deranged!" she struggled in vain against the chains as she said this but Beryl only laughed all the more.  
>Sailor Mercury couldn't help but feel sorry as the Youma all started to weep and bow their heads where they hung. "This must be a dreadful realization for them," she thought, "They may have been our enemies but I pity them deeply in this instance."<p>

Back to the others Sailor Moon was really upset. She fell down on her knees and pounded her fists in the snow. "First Jupiter. And now Mercury," she groaned and wailed, "It's all going wrong. We shouldn't have come. We're not ready yet. Artemis and Luna didn't train us hard enough."  
>"What's that you're saying Sailor Moon?" Sailor Mars raised her eyebrows as she spoke. "Don't you remember how you were always grumbling and complaining that we were being trained far too much? That you needed to take a break and go to the arcade and relax? And now you say we weren't trained enough?"<br>Sailor Moon raised her head and began to argue with bitter tears. "That is beside the point Mars. The point I'm making is,,"  
>But before she could say anymore Sailor Venus yelled, "Sailor Moon. LOOK OUT!"<br>Venus had been observing the snow on which Sailor Moon was crouched and her eagle's eye had detected a faint tell tale shift beginning underneath her. Lunging forward she shoved Sailor Moon aside a split second before the usual sort of hole opened up and she was seized and pulled down by the tentacles that were intended for Sailor Moon.  
>"No! Not you too Venus!" Sailor Moon shouted in despair, but Venus' voice came echoing up.<br>"Try this you creeps! VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!"  
>The power of her beam attack came shooting up out of the hole like fireworks. However she yelled urgently, "It's no use. All I could do was momentarily stun one of them. The others still have me and now she's already recovered. It's down to you and Mars now Sailor Moon."<br>As her voice went silent Sailor Moon began to cry and express her grief while Sailor Mars bowed her head in solemn respect at the capture of their three companions.  
>"Let's not hang around Sailor Moon," she took her by the hand and pulled her up. "We can't quit now. We must keep going for the sake of our friends and the universe."<p>

As she pulled Sailor Moon along after her thoughts were racing through Sailor Mars' mind. Eventually Sailor Moon begged her to stop for a moment.  
>"I can't run anymore Sailor Mars. I must catch my breath."<br>"Sailor Moon. There's something I must say."  
>Sailor Moon puffed and panted while she stared at her friend wondering what was coming.<br>Sailor Mars steadied herself before speaking, "Even though I have often been angry with you for annoying or aggravating me, I know in my heart that sometimes I have been at fault also. One case in point being the background as to why I refused to take you with me on the cruise ship long ago that turned out to be a Negaverse trap. I chose to invite Amy to go with me telling you that I'd never invite you because you had gotten us kicked out of Dreamland Park a short while prior to that event."  
>Sailor Moon remembered that bitter memory. They had fought and ran resulting in both of them stumbling and getting into a furious fight over their ice cream cones that went splat on the ground. Then the park security had thrown them outside for disturbing the peace.<br>Sailor Mars went on to elaborate, "True you had insulted me to begin with by telling me I was slurping my ice cream. But I really should not have started to call you Meatball Head in response. I was laughing at you so meanly when you fell that I ran into that rubbish bin. We were both partly right in blaming each other for losing our ice cream. But we were also partly to blame ourselves. I want you to know that I'm very, very sorry for that incident and all the other times when I've acted nasty or unkind."  
>Sailor Moon was too upset to argue or deny anything Sailor Mars said about her own faults and failings. In fact it took the shock of what had happened to the others to make her realize the truth of Mars' words. She threw her arms around her and began to cry again. This time for different reasons. "I'm sorry for my selfish criticism Mars. Can you forgive me?"<br>Sailor Mars smiled and hugged her back. "Of course. If you can forgive me Moon."  
>They held each other tightly and Sailor Moon cried on Sailor Mars' shoulder.<br>But suddenly the snow opened up under their feet and they were both tightly bound together and pulled downwards. "We caught the last two birds with one stone," the Doom and Gloom Girls chortled triumphantly. Sailor Mars couldn't even attempt to use her fireballs with Sailor Moon pinned to her in a big embrace and of course, Sailor Moon couldn't reach for her tiara. They struggled in vain as they were taken to the Negaverse and chained to the torture walls next to their friends. Queen Beryl stood facing them. "You are in for it now. The Doom and Gloom Girls will be here to commence torturing you to death in half an hour. I shall be able to hear all your screams echoing through the corridor to my throne room. I shall be seated next to Darien my king enjoying the sound together with him. Keep that in mind while you suffer Sailor Moon."  
>This was too much for Sailor Moon and she wailed, "No! This cannot be true! Not my Darien!"<br>Queen Beryl made her exit in immense satisfaction savouring these despairing cries as a foretaste of what was to come.

Back at the Cherry Hill Temple Jedite, Titus and Dream Dolly were wondering how the Sailor Scouts were handling the fight when suddenly Nephlite's spirit materialized in the middle of their room. Dream Dolly gasped and Titus cried, "General Nephlite!"  
>Jedite sprang to his feet out of his chair. "Nephlite. Why have you come to us?"<br>"Jedite I bring urgent news. Sailor Moon and her friends are in terrible danger. They've been captured and they will soon die horribly in Queen Beryl's torture chamber."  
>They were all aghast to hear this. Titus spoke first, "We have no choice. We must go to rescue them."<br>"Will you accompany us Nephlite?" Jedite asked but Nephlite's spectral form shook its head.  
>"Unfortunately I am bound to the realm of the earth because of the strong bonding between me and Molly at the time of my death. Even though I can sense what is happening back in the Negaverse and I can choose freely to help others besides Molly I cannot leave this dimension. I am obliged to stay nearby her for her protection. It is all up to the three of you to do what needs to be done."<br>"We understand. Thank you General Nephlite," said Titus. "Dream Dolly quickly grab your first aid kit and medicine supplies. Just in case."  
>Nephlite wished them good luck and watched them gather into a huddle and concentrate on transporting themselves to the Negaverse.<br>When they were gone he departed to keep his vigil over Molly.

When they arrived Titus and Dream Dolly had assumed their monstrous forms ready to fight if need be. But they all crept close to the shadows. They were ready to defend themselves but they certainly were not looking for any encounters before rescuing their friends if they could help it.  
>Fortunately Beryl and Darien were on their thrones and she was fawning over him. Holding his hand, running her fingers through his hair as he obligingly lifted his crown and telling him how adorable he was to her. Otherwise she may have seen in her crystal that intruders were present and realizing who they were she would have alerted the Doom and Gloom Girls to hunt them down with pleasure.<br>They reached the door. It was securely locked but they concentrated their energies once again and it clicked open on their touch. The Sailor Scouts were amazed with surprised joy.  
>"It's our friends from back at my Temple," said Sailor Mars.<br>"You've come to save us," gasped Sailor Venus. Sailor Moon was speechless with elation at this deliverance but Yasha and the others all whimpered and sobbed expecting no rescue from the people they had been trying to track down and destroy.  
>Jedite and the others indeed just scowled coldly at them while they magically unlocked the Scouts' shackles. "Okay, let's all go and leave this riff-raff," Jedite spoke with disdain but Sailor Mercury objected.<br>"No. Please free them too."  
>"Why?" Titus cried, "They would have killed us under Beryl's orders. She in particular," she pointed an angry finger at Gureepo who cringed, "almost killed dear Dream Dolly with her powers."<br>"Please listen to me," Sailor Mercury pleaded, "Queen Beryl was planning to kill them eventually after they killed you. She told us while we were hanging here with them that she only sought to keep her army alive while they suited her purpose. She wants to make her race extinct and start anew with Darien as her king."  
>Jedite and Titus were horrified. "You mean when she had my girlfriend and I punished for letting our soldiers be killed it was only because she wanted to be able to kill them herself along with us?"<br>Titus was speechless with an enormous gasp.  
>"Yes it is true. Jedite. Titus. Please put aside the past," Sailor Mercury implored. "Now it is time for the survivors of this sadistic despot's army to stick together. Won't you free them? And Dream Dolly, you can tend to their wounds while the rest of us stand ready to fight off the Doom and Gloom Girls as best we can. Except for Sailor Moon. She should go and confront Queen Beryl before the other enemies arrive here."<br>"Hey! Do I really have to face Beryl on my own?" Sailor Moon was suddenly very timid but Sailor Mars admonished her.  
>"Think about it this way Sailor Moon. Don't you need to try to personally redeem Darien from Beryl's brainwashing? You must save him so you and he can be together as you were always meant to be."<br>Sailor Moon thought about this as Mars went on, "And so it is fitting that you accomplish it by yourself for the sake of your love and for another thing, these Doom and Gloom Girls are very powerful. You saw how we couldn't defeat them when they captured and separated us from each other. We need the four of us to stay and fight together along with Jedite and Titus in order to beat them if we possibly can. That's why you need to do this without any of us and you'd better go now. They're due to arrive very soon."  
>Sailor Moon knew in her heart this was the truth, so she swallowed down her hesitation and ran off as everybody wished her the best of luck while they all prepared themselves for the battle.<br>The other Youma were all so weak that they fell to the floor as soon as they were unshackled. They were overcome with emotion as the Dream Dolly began to tend to their sores and gave them sips of revitalizing energy syrup to overcome their malnutrition. Gureepo was crying most of all after having heard that she had almost caused the demise of the person who was now showing such unmerited compassion to her.

As Sailor Moon was making her way towards the throne room her mind was churning over many thoughts. How could she possibly heal Darien? The Doom and Gloom Girls had confiscated the Crescent Moon Wand before she had been chained up awaiting her ghastly execution. Where was it now? Did Queen Beryl herself have it?  
>Then she placed her hand in her pocket and felt the locket. Of course. The locket. The symbol of their undying love. She had exchanged it back and forth with him. If anything would break the spell surely this was it.<p>

She boldly entered to find to her shock Darien bending down on one knee and kissing Beryl's hand. "Darien no! I'll set you free from her."  
>Queen Beryl turned in surprise. "Well well. I didn't expect you to show up Sailor Moon. I don't know how you escaped but no matter. Darien draw your sword and kill her now!"<br>With a crazed wild glint in his eyes and a loud war cry, Darien sprang to his feet and brandished his fearful weapon. As he bore down on her Sailor Moon desperately used her tiara to block him and hold him back. She didn't use the full power of course. But the tiara hovered spinning in the air against Darien's solar plexus and he could not reach her to slash with his sword. His eyes bulged out of their sockets and he grunted and gasped at the exertion of him trying to go forward while the tiara was firmly restraining him. "Darien. I know you're not evil. I know you love me," as Sailor Moon cried out these words Darien dropped his sword and collapsed onto his side gasping for breath. The tiara stopped spinning in mid-air and fell clattering to the floor.  
>Queen Beryl was not perturbed in the least. "All you are doing is delaying the inevitable Sailor Moon. Darien belongs to me now and he will destroy you for me."<br>Darien grabbed his sword, raised himself up and yelled, "Prepare for oblivion Sailor Moon!"  
>But Sailor Moon had dug out the locket, their locket, and had opened it up so that the music would play. Darien paused in wonderment. "That-that music. It reminds me of something."<br>"Darien. Queen Beryl may have possession of your mind. But I possess your heart." Sailor Moon held the locket up to him in both her hands. "Listen to the lovely melody Darien. Remember? This is our locket. It represents everything we mean to each other. We're not enemies Darien."  
>"What are you wasting time for? Darien! Kill the little wench. She's our enemy."<br>Darien turned his head back in response to Queen Beryl's exasperated outburst. Then back at the locket. The music was enchanting. "It-it's beautiful."  
>Sailor Moon pleaded, "Just reach out and touch the locket. With one finger. Please do it."<br>Darien reached out and as he touched the locket he felt himself purged of all the evil magical corruption and influences of the Negaforce. Bright light burst out from him illuminating his form and blinding Queen Beryl in rage.  
>Dropping down on his knees he embraced Sailor Moon. The sword fell to the floor and a bright red rose appeared next to it mysteriously. "I do remember everything. I'm free again. My lovely princess."<br>"Oh Darien."  
>They hugged affectionately and kissed but Beryl was very angry. "You traitor Darien. I shall destroy you both and search for a better person in the universe to be my king."<br>With that she produced a sword of her own and charged with a loud roar. Darien spun round and while Queen Beryl had her sword raised over her head he grabbed not his own sword, but the rose. He threw it at her stem first and it struck her in the chest, stabbing her like it was a knife the stem sank into her heart, the bright red flowers protruding just like a hilt. She dropped her sword behind her back and clutched her chest in horror and disbelief. "No," she staggered on her feet and summoned up a portal which she practically fell into and vanished.  
>"You got her Darien," Sailor Moon was very impressed.<br>"Sailor Moon. The battle is as good as over now," Darien spun himself around and transformed into Tuxedo Mask. "You have saved me by the power of our love that we share. My memories were overcome for a time. But Beryl had no understanding of the deepness of how much you meant to me. If she had she would have killed you herself immediately and never tried to command me to do it."  
>Sailor Moon had tears of joy in her eyes. "Thank goodness dear Tuxedo Mask. Now let's make sure our friends are all right. Side by side as it was meant to be."<br>Tuxedo Mask grinned and his eyes shone behind his mask. "As it was meant to be from the day we first met all those many centuries ago."

But even at this moment Queen Beryl was prostrating herself before the presence of the Negaforce inside its private chambers. She was gasping and clutching at the rose in her chest with one hand while she struggled to keep herself propped up with her opposite arm, "Oh Great Negaforce. Please help me. I'm dying."  
>The Negaforce didn't really care about Beryl anymore than she had genuinely cared about her people. But still it needed Beryl in order to gain success in its plans to conquer the universe. "Don't worry. I know how to save your life."<br>Queen Beryl raised her head high in hope as the Negaforce went on to explain, "I have enough energy to infuse myself within your body. I will become part of you and your fatal wound will be neutralized."  
>"Oh hurry Mighty Negaforce before it's too late," Beryl implored but even as she spoke it was already entering her body and her mind. She felt power return to her. She jumped straight up on her feet and taking hold of the rose yanked it out of her body. There was no blood and even the tiny hole in her chest was gone like it had never been made at all. She literally felt in her heart that she was healed and not going to die. Quite literally in more ways than one.<br>"Thank you my master. Thank you," she expressed her joyous gratitude but the Negaforce spoke inside her mind.  
>"Pick up that wand nearby." It was Sailor Moon's wand. "Together we shall harness the power of the Silver Imperium Crystal and destroy Sailor Moon once and for all. Then we shall go on to conquer the universe together in this form. We may even figure out how to release the Shadow Warriors again to serve us."<br>"I hear and obey my master," snatching up the wand Queen Beryl departed back to her throne room. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask were just about to leave and go searching for the others when she appeared giving them a nasty sudden surprise.

"I have returned and I'm stronger then ever! Die! Both of you!" As she sent a barrage of energy from the Silver Crystal Sailor Moon quickly pushed in front of Tuxedo Mask and before even he knew what was happening her clothes had mysteriously transformed into the regal royal robes she had worn on the Moon Kingdom. Raising her hands she summoned up reserves of immense power from her past life and blocked Beryl's blast. It was like a twisted game of tug of war. Only instead of pulling the combat parties were pushing against each others' efforts.  
>"Even though you have my Silver Crystal Beryl as Princess Serena I still possess the power to fight against it when you use it to attack me."<br>Beryl grunted and snarled, "You have the Negaforce to fight against. Not just me. You won't win."  
>"Princess! I'll help you!" Tuxedo Mask soared into the air over her head and into the path of the beam.<br>"No! Tuxedo Mask! Don't!" Princess Serena cried out in despair as he was struck by the blast she had been fighting against. As he crashed to the ground Beryl paused to see what the effect had been. Princess Serena ran to his side and spoke to him. "Tuxedo Mask! Are you all right? Speak to me!"  
>As he looked up at her, his mask having slipped off his face and hanging askew, he had a vacant look in his eyes. He struggled to speak, "Who are y-y-you? W-where am I-I-I? Aaaah!" with that he pulled away from her and crawled off to the side.<br>Beryl laughed, "It would appear I've taken away his complete identity. Now he has no idea who he is or anything that has happened up to this point, let alone his love for you pathetic Princess."  
>Princess Serena wailed with enormous grief. "No no no! This can't be!"<br>"But it is. And now that I know what this attack does, I'll do the same to you. To turn you into what amounts to an empty shell of yourself amuses me so very much."  
>With that she attacked and Princess Serena only just managed to put up her guard in time. She strained hard but Beryl cackled maniacally, "You can't hold it back forever. The Negaforce and I will win."<br>Princess Serena felt herself losing strength while she fought back valiantly. Soon she wouldn't be able to withstand much longer. Then she would suffer a fate worse than death.

Suddenly she sensed some presences next to her and heard some familiar voices.  
>"Hey Serena. I'll help you with this assignment if you want," it was Sailor Mercury and she added a merry little laugh to what she had just said.<br>"You're so stubborn Serena. Let us help or I'll never speak to you again," it was Sailor Mars though she did give a curt smile as she spoke gruffly.  
>"Yeah. Let us help you put her away. Still too many boys we need to meet," that was Sailor Jupiter.<br>Finally Sailor Venus said, "Let us help. We haven't known each other long enough for it to end yet."  
>Princess Serena had tears in her eyes for more reasons than just the strain and exertion. "My friends. Of course I need your help. Join your power with mine please."<br>As they all joined hands around her in a circle Beryl taunted them, "It doesn't matter. With the Negaforce behind me I will still defeat you. I will erase all your identities at once."  
>Then they all looked up at her. Mercury and Venus turned their heads as far round as they could to stare her in the eye and Serena was in the center of the ring surrounded by her four friends.<br>"MERCURY POWER!"  
>"MARS POWER!"<br>"VENUS POWER!"  
>"JUPITER POWER!"<br>Princess Serena still had her hands outstretched above her head and she yelled as loud as she could, "IN THE NAME OF COSMIC MOON POWER UNITE WITH THE POWER OF MY FRIENDS TO VANQUISH THIS EVIL!"  
>All their powers combined together and the effect was indeed very strong. In her maniacal ego Beryl had underestimated the strength of all the Sailor Scouts combined with their princess. Now it was she who was straining and exerting herself as she gripped the Crescent Moon Wand she had stolen so tight as if she could crush the handle in her two hands. Even the Negaforce realized the difficult situation it was in. Sweat poured down Beryl's forehead and saturated her clothing as she gritted her teeth and pushed her muscles with what strength she and her master had between them. "This cannot be," she struggled to talk during the process. "I can't be beaten. We can't be beaten oh Negaforce. Together we should be invincible."<br>At that moment Beryl finally caved in. Her body was in agony as if she had been trying to lift a very heavy load beyond her muscular capabilities and she gasped as she collapsed to her knees. Her eyes bulged in sheer terror as the Sailor Scouts shoved the beam of energy back at her. It picked her up and threw her backwards several feet to land in a crumpled heap. The wand flew through the air and disappeared in a dark passageway nearby. But although Queen Beryl took the full brunt in such a relatively small space the backwash of such an enormous build-up inevitably came into contact with the five girls and they fell to the floor unconscious. Tuxedo Mask had already fainted from fright where he had crawled away from the place where Princess Serena had been standing.

Luna and Artemis were feeling sort of both happy and sad. Jedite and Titus had delivered the five Sailor Scouts safely back to them at the Cherry Hill Temple along with Tuxedo Mask. Yasha, Castor, Pollux and the Dream Dolly had assisted them, carrying the unconscious bodies between them while the Plant Trio stayed back at the Negaverse keeping an eye on Queen Beryl. They had explained that after Sailor Moon had left them all at the dungeon, the other four had succeeded in overpowering the five Doom and Gloom Girls with the help of Jedite and Titus. They had chained them to the wall as their prisoners and the Scouts had left to join up with Sailor Moon while all the Youma remained to keep watch and make sure the Doom and Gloom Girls didn't escape. Then after a little while they suddenly screamed and vanished into wisps of various coloured gas.  
>"We figure that the Negaforce must have been destroyed," Titus explained. "It had created and sustained their existence by its personal power. Also we haven't been able to detect it anywhere. That gives credence to the theory that it has been obliterated, thus taking its creations with it."<br>Jedite continued, "We went looking for our friends and found them all knocked out just like our diabolic queen. We've brought them back and now we'd better get back to Gureepo, Housenka and Suzuran. We intend to take our ex-monarch back to our home planet and try her for her crimes."  
>They performed their final helpful act by arranging everybody on beds and Luna and Artemis had thanked the Youma profusely and bid them goodbye and good luck as they all de-materialized. Then they settled down to wait for them to awaken. But when they did they had a terrible shock.<p>

As the girls woke up they all began to ask each other who they were and what they were doing here. The same thing with Darien, who had lost his mask, cane and top hat. To the dismay of Artemis and Luna none of them knew anything about their pasts or their identities and pandemonium reigned. Eventually Chad discovered them. He did not know where Darien had come from but since he seemed to be suffering from the same state of amnesia as the girls he alerted Grandfather and ambulance men were sent for to take them all to the hospital. Eventually each of the girls' families were able to convince her of what her name was with the help of the doctors and therapists and to persuade her to come home with them. Darien had no family but his friend Andrew the Video Game Arcade manager was very helpful and supportive and so Darien came to accept his name though his full background remained a complete mystery to him, just like Serena and the others.

Luna asked Artemis, "What do you make of this?"  
>"I'm not sure Luna. Somehow our Scouts and Darien must have had their memories all wiped clean like deleted computer files in their fight against Queen Beryl."<br>"Can't we do something about it?"  
>"I don't know what we can do. If we only had the Crescent Moon Wand with the Silver Imperium Crystal perhaps we could use it to restore their memories. But Jedite said none of them were able to find it. It simply vanished."<br>Luna began to cry. "You mean they'll never be the girls we know and love so much once more? That we'll be nothing but ordinary cats to them and the memories of the Moon Kingdom will be forever lost?"  
>Artemis tried to cheer her up. "Don't cry Luna. Remember Queen Beryl will no longer threaten the peace of the universe. At least that's some consolation," he then sighed deeply, "But I hope with all my heart that their memories will return someday."<br>Luna sniffed, "Y-yes. Think of Prince Darien and Princess Serena. Their love will be lying in dormancy. That's one of the saddest things of them all."

As for Queen Beryl when she awoke her subjects found that her mind was a complete blank also. They could hardly punish her in these circumstances so they just took her back to their world where she took up residence in a small cottage while they prepared to create a new world of peace and happiness for themselves putting the sordid affairs of the past behind them.

But meanwhile back on earth everybody wondered why their defenders, the Sailor Scouts, had vanished suddenly with no trace. Some people like Molly were very sad. They were dearly missed by most of the general public though they themselves had no idea what people were talking about when they mentioned them. Luna and Artemis deeply grieved the loss of their friends though they were also deeply proud of them for what they had accomplished. Darien meanwhile carried on looking after himself as best he could though he wished he could discover who he really was. Apart from this things were quiet and happy for a long time.  
>But soon a mysterious object began making its way toward the earth. It was very strange as up close it seemed to resemble a big tree with lots of leaf-filled branches, a thick fat trunk and hundreds of long thin roots just dangling in space. However it was clearly heading straight for earth as if purposely intended. What was it? What would it mean for the people of earth? And what would happen if it did pose a threat? Could the Sailor Scouts be miraculously re-awakened?<p>

THE END?


End file.
